The Wrath of a God
by Rayrudan
Summary: ¿Cómo debe ser un dios? Los escritos antiguos dicen que los dioses son compasivos, imparciales y justos. Pacientes con sus creaciones. Siempre poniéndoles a prueba y dándoles oportunidades para enmendar sus errores. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando aquel a quien todos rezan pierde su bondad y su paciencia? -Rating cambiado por seguridad, mayormente rating T pero habrá y avisaré capis con M-
1. Capítulo I: Pureza entre la corrupción

**Al habla Rayrudan. Aquí os traigo mi primer intento a un fanfic de Pokémon. Espero que os guste en serio, estoy algo nervioso pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**

**Para los que siguen esperando el capítulo 7 de mi otro fic les pido mil disculpas. Es odioso cuando tienes un fic en la cabeza y solo se te ocurren ideas para otro que no tiene nada que ver. A parte de eso no me gusta forzarme en hacer las cosas porque entonces pierdo el interés. Os digo que seguiré con todo.**

**Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claro que no soy dueño de nada de Pokémon, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes y la historia de este fanfic.**

**Actualizado: He hecho un ligero rewrite de este capítulo para completar algunos detalles que creo han faltado ahora que lo he leído una vez más tras todos los que he hecho de este fan fic :) hay solo unos pocos detalles más y algunas correcciones, por el resto es más o menos igual.**

* * *

Se dice que el brillo de la pureza absoluta es más fuerte allí donde predomina la corrupción. Si tan solo eso fuese tan sencillo. Sin embargo, buscar un aura pura entre tanta desconfianza, entre tantos propósitos impuros, tantas conspiraciones y engaños entre todos, incluso entre los seres queridos, eso es lo que se puede llamar, buscar la aguja escondida en el pajar. Conociendo que su mundo está a punto de enfrentarse a una catástrofe como nunca antes, aunque ignorando la causa de semejante apocalipsis, cinco seres legendarios habían partido a otro mundo en busca de un aura tan pura como poderosa. Habían buscado en su propio mundo, pero cuando casi habían elegido a alguien les llegó la sensación de un aura más pura y al mismo tiempo con una gran voluntad. Al buscar la procedencia de esta aura, los seres descubrieron que provenía de otro mundo. Un mundo plagado con mentiras y engaños, un mundo donde no había nadie que no intentase parecer más de lo que era.

Decidieron ir a buscar esa aura y darse prisa antes de que la corrupción de ese mundo acabase con la pureza del ser que podría ayudarles y no tardaron en salir cinco voluntarios del gran grupo de seres legendarios y, utilizando todo su poder, fueron transportados a ese mundo, con un tiempo límite para encontrar a quien buscaban y llevarlo con ellos.

* * *

Un joven de quince años paseaba tranquilamente por su lugar favorito de paseo. El chico vestía una camisa plana de color negro, sin dibujos y con el cuello de color rojo. Sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta abierta también de color negro con cremallera de color blanco, la zona de los hombros de la chaqueta era de color blanco también y las mangas eran negras con rallas blancas a partir de los codos. Los pantalones eran unos pantalones vaqueros de color claro y calzaba unas deportivas de color oscuro con rallas de azul eléctrico. Su tez era de tonos morenos, su cabello era corto y oscuro con mechones de color plateado. Sus ojos eran bicolores, uno de ellos de un color cyan suave y el otro era un tono aguamarina y no, no estaba utilizando lentillas de color, era su color natural. El chico estaba tranquilo, paseando, pensando en un fan fiction que estaba escribiendo y en el que en esos momentos no tenía ideas para completar un capítulo y llevaba atascado ya varios días. Mientras caminaba escuchaba un listado variado de música desde su teléfono móvil, utilizando auriculares para no molestar a nadie a su alrededor. En ese momento se encontraba escuchando repetidamente una canción titulada "Quizás" de "Afaz Natural". A este chico le gustaba pasear por la noche. El aire era fresco, la luz de la luna era perfecta para iluminar el camino pero sin la molestia del sol en los ojos. Además de eso, el cielo estrellado invitaba a tumbarse en el suelo y relajarse mirando las estrellas, pensando. El ambiente en general había logrado plasmarle una sonrisa en la cara, olvidándose por un momento de todo.

Pasado un rato, el sonido de un mensaje llegó a sus orejas, sacándole de su pequeño trance de disfrutar del ambiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su móvil del bolsillo y echo un vistazo al mensaje, que era de su madre.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba.

-En el bosque, no me esperes para dormir. –respondió el chico con una sonrisa y esperó por una respuesta.

-Ok. Ten cuidado. –respondió su madre, mostrando clara preocupación por él, como toda madre, pero al menos él estaba agradecido de que a pesar de que su madre fuese muy protectora, le dejase su espacio.

En un intento de calmarla, el joven puso la cámara de fotos de su teléfono y se hizo una foto que luego mandó a su madre. En la imagen él se mostraba tumbado sobre la hierba del bosque, con una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada agradecida.

-¡Aw! –respondió su madre pasado un rato- Mi bebé, siempre tan mono. No sé cómo con esos ojazos no tienes novia, Dark. –añadió luego.

Esa respuesta causó que el chico, Dark, riese ligeramente y luego le mandó un icono de un beso antes de apagar la pantalla del teléfono y guardarlo en su bolsillo, volviendo a dejarse llevar por el ambiente. Por un momento pensó que su madre siempre intentaba que buscase novia, pero él no lo hacía por dos razones: primero, no se sentía preparado para una relación y, segundo, pero no menos importante, Dark no terminaba de verse atraído por nadie, ni chicos ni chicas. Básicamente se diría que él no sabía si le gustaban más los chicos o las chicas. Y siendo sinceros, tampoco le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que él solo entregar su corazón una vez y, acabase bien o mal, solo lo haría una única vez. O al menos eso se había prometido a sí mismo.

Pasado un rato apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió dejarse llevar por el ambiente, volviendo a olvidarse de todo, ni siquiera pensando en su historia atascada. Había decidido pensar en ello por la mañana en el camino de vuelta a casa así que por el momento se dedicaría a dejarse llevar y caer en un tranquilo sueño tras apagar la música de su teléfono móvil, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche.

Después de varias horas, Dark comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, pero su sueño era plano, solo descanso. Dark tiene un ligero problema de insomnio repentino que causa que cuando algo le preocupa o le incomoda, inmediatamente se despierta y se desvela completamente, sin posibilidad de volver a dormirse. Al abrir los ojos, el chico se dio cuenta de que era solo un poco pasada la media noche, la media luna todavía estaba en lo alto de su camino, comenzando a descender. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse, Dark decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta para intentar relajarse. Se dejó llevar por su andar con tranquilidad, mirando al suelo intentando vaciar la cabeza pero esa sensación de incomodidad no le dejaba. Era como si alguien le estuviese observando continuamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

De una manera u otra, Dark consiguió ignorar ese sentimiento durante varios minutos y al final acabó desapareciendo, como si nunca hubiese aparecido en absoluto. Eso sí fue algo extraño, simplemente estaba ahí y al rato… nada. Al final el chico decidió dejarlo estar. De nuevo tranquilo y siendo todavía de noche, Dark se acomodó entre las raíces de un drago e intentó dejarse llevar por el sueño, cosa que no le fue posible al principio pero al final el sueño pudo con su problema gracias a la nueva paz y el chico quedó plácidamente dormido el resto de la noche.

Dark despertó al amanecer, descansando aunque no mucho debido a la interrupción de su sueño la noche anterior. Sin darle muchas vueltas se levantó y se encaminó de vuelta a casa. Disfrutó de los sonidos del bosque antes de salir de este y llegar al pueblo. Era una buena mañana, el cielo despejado dando la posibilidad a un día de sol despejado, los gorriones y otros pajarillos canturreando entre los árboles, seguramente en sus nidos, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la mañana. Se podría decir que era la mañana perfecta… Sin embargo, Dark no lo veía así por una razón: los vehículos. Malditos trastos de allá para acá todo el rato con el ruido de los motores o de las bocinas de los que se despiden antes de irse al trabajo. El chico solo soltó un suspiro. "Ayh… Otro día más en el paraíso." Pensó el chico con claro sarcasmo y negando con la cabeza, observando las infernales máquinas de ruido moverse. Sin más, intentaría ignorarlo todo y continuar su camino hacia casa. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar a casa, desayunar y luego encaminarse hacia el instituto para las seis horas rutinarias de clase.

Su casa era una casa simple, de un solo piso pero de tamaño considerable pero suficiente para que una familia de cuatro estuviese bien asentada. La fachada estaba pintada de blanco y las ventanas estaban enmarcadas con marcos de madera de roble barnizados con un barniz especial que los protege contra los elementos externos, siendo las contraventanas también de madera del mismo tono que los marcos. Al ser tan temprano las ventanas estaban cerradas por supuesto pero ya había movimiento en el hogar. Acercándose a la puerta pintada de color oscuro, Dark sacó su llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

-Ya estoy en casa. –avisó alzando la voz mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina.

Allí se encontraría con el sonriente rostro de su hermana de dieciséis años. Una chica de tez morena, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y largo hasta la espalda y el cual llevaba suelto, vestía unas ropas claras: una camisa blanca sin mangas y con el dibujo de una pokéball en el centro del pecho, encima de la cual lleva una chaqueta roja, que le cubre la mitad del torso pero con mangas largas, Dark nunca ha entendido porqué a su hermana le gusta tanto llevar esas chaquetas en cualquier época del año, incluso en verano, pero tampoco preguntaba; además de eso su hermana llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que le dejan las piernas descubiertas desde las rodillas, remangados hasta la mitad de los muslos y amarrados allí con unos lazos pequeños de color verde, calzaba unos calcetines blancos y unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro.

Su nombre es Natalie y se trataba de una joven guapa, pero también bastante lista y que sabe defenderse y cuidar de sí misma. Cada día se entrena en artes marciales para defenderse, clases a las que también acude Dark, pero se le hace mucho más llevadero que el instituto. En los estudios Natalie sobresale, es una chica muy inteligente a la que le gusta comprobar varias veces lo que ha hecho hasta sentirse satisfecha con lo que tiene preparado, en cambio Dark es un estudiante de notas normales, no demasiado altas, pero tampoco para suspender.

-Hey, Dark. ¿Qué tal el bosque? –preguntó dejando de lado los kelloggs de chocolate que estaba comiendo de un bol, acompañados con leche calentita, y mirando a su hermano con sus ojos de color verde.

-Tranquilo y pacífico, como siempre. –respondió el chico con una sonrisa y luego miró a sus padres- ¿Qué pasó? –saludó mirando a ambos y levantando la diestra hasta la altura del hombro.

Su padre se tomó un momento para dejar su café para responder.

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó su padre limpiándose un poco la perilla con una servilleta antes de mirar a su hijo y sonreírle suavemente.

El hombre vestía un traje elegante, de colores oscuros, acompañado con una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta negra y con una corbata también negra anudada al cuello, calzando unos zapatos elegantes también de color negro, en el suelo junto a él descansaba un maletín, seguramente conteniendo los papeles de su trabajo. El hombre era de tez clara, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran de color marrón. ¿Qué de qué trabaja? ¿Abogado? No, no. Es vendedor a domicilio y uno muy bueno, no hay cliente que se le resista, salvo aquellos demasiado duros de mollera.

-Como un lirón. –respondió Dark con tranquilidad sentándose a la mesa- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –preguntó luego el joven poniéndose un bol cereales y algo de leche.

-¡Eh! Eso es mío. –protestó Natalie a modo de broma.

-¿Te aburres, hermanita? –preguntó Dark sonriendo con solo un lado de la boca mientras se ponía parte de su desayuno.

-Un poco. –respondió ella dejando el acto y siguiendo con sus cereales hasta acabar el bol.

-Bueno. A parte de cereales hay arroz con huevos. –dijo la madre de ambos acercándose a la mesa y dejando dos platos frente a ellos, el padre ya había desayunado y estaba esperando hasta que le llamaran para irse, ya que el único vehículo de la casa pertenece a la madre. Sin embargo nunca había parecido importarle.

La mujer era de cabello pelirrojo más claro que el de su hija y que al tenerlo suelto le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, su tez era morena pero algo más clara que la de los dos adolescentes, el pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño con una pinza circular. Vestía unos pantalones de lino blancos y una camisa con estampado de florecitas y en las piernas llevaba unas sandalias elegantes.

-Daros prisa en terminar el desayuno, en veinte minutos estará aquí la guagua para el instituto. –les advirtió con tranquilidad antes de sentarse ella también a la mesa.

Durante el resto del desayuno la familia estuvo sumida en una pequeña conversación hasta que llegó la hora de salir de casa para ir al instituto, al trabajo y a hacer los recados de la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar por la tarde. En la guagua los dos hermanos pudieron ver caras nuevas además de las habituales. Para empezar, al parecer el instituto había contratado otro chofer. El nuevo, aparte de aparentar ser más joven que el último, cerca de los treinta, llevaba el habitual atuendo de chofer: unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa de botones blanca con rallas finas por toda la camisa; su pelo era oscuro con mechones de azul intenso, sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante, lo cual era algo raro en una persona pero los dos pensaron que debería de estar usando lentillas de color.

-¿Dark y Natalie Korel? –preguntó con tranquilidad mirando a los dos hermanos.

-Sí, señor. –respondió Dark asintiendo junto a su hermana.

-Bueno, adelante entonces, arriba. –dijo una voz femenina que se asomó luego a un lado de la escalera de la guagua.

La mujer aparentaba alrededor de veinticinco, su pelo era de tamaño mediano y tenía mechones rojos entre el castaño predominante, vestía una camisa blanca sin decoraciones con un bolsillo en cada lado de la zona del pecho y unos pantalones oscuros hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos blancos. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo brillante, cercano al dorado, de nuevo la idea de las lentillas de color pasó por la cabeza de los dos hermanos.

Tras lo dicho, los dos entraron en el vehículo y encontraron un asiento doble libre y no tardaron en ocuparlo.

-¿Te apetece una batalla para pasar el rato? –preguntó Dark sacando su Nintendo DS y encendiéndola con el Pokémon Edición Negra dos.

-Claro. Me encantará derrotarte otra vez. –respondió ella sacando también su máquina con una sonrisa y encendiendo la máquina.

Ellos no lo supieron en ese momento pero el nombrar los juegos llamó la atención de dos de sus compañeros en el asiento de atrás, que se asomaron ligeramente por encima del asiento sin decir nada, solo viendo como los dos hermanos se enfrentaban el uno al otro.

-¿Usamos los equipos legendarios o los normales? –preguntó Natalie.

-Hace tiempo que no peleamos con los normales, además los he estado entrenando. –respondió Dark llevando su personaje hacia un pc e intercambiando su equipo pokemon mientras Natalie hacia lo mismo.

Tras prepararse, los dos no tardaron en ponerse a pelear mientras los dos observadores pasaban totalmente inadvertidos mientras los dos hermanos luchaban con sus equipos. Poco aguantaban los pokemon de cada uno, como mucho cada uno derrotaba un máximo de dos del otro antes de caer. Hasta que a ambos solo les quedaba su último pokemon tras un empate. En ese momento, los dos hermanos se miraron un momento y sonrieron, enviando sus últimos pokemon, sabiendo que era lo último que les quedaba y sus más poderosos. Dark envió un Zoroark, al que había nombrado con su nombre y Natalie envió a un Espeon a quien ella había nombrado "Nat", que resulta ser el diminutivo de su propio nombre.

-No creas que porque tienes la ventaja de tipo me vas a ganar. –dijo Natalie con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a pelear.

-Contigo eso nunca es una ventaja, Nat. –respondió Dark con una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos jugaban, uno de los observadores, una chica de la edad de Dark se puso una mano en la boca y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, haciendo que el otro, un chico de la edad de Natalie, la mirase y le hiciese un gesto para que guardase silencio pero por mucho que lo intentase, ella no podía silenciar sus risas, que por ahora solo eran bajas.

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos continuaron con la lucha hasta que por fin terminaron, sin embargo, acabaron en empate.

-Muy buena. Has mejorado tus estrategias. –dijo Dark mirando a su hermana después de terminar la pelea y cerrar la consola.

-Gracias. Se nota que tú también has estado entrenando. –respondió ella también sonriendo.

-¿En serio todavía jugáis a pokemon? Pero si a eso juega mi hermanita de cuatro años. –comentó uno de sus compañeros desde delante de ellos, asomándose por encima del asiento.

Era el típico abusón de turno. Vestía una camisa roja con letras estampadas formando palabras en la parte delantera de la camisa, de pelo rubio y corto y ojos de un verde apagado. También llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que le llegan hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces ya, Clark. –le respondió Dark- Si a ti no te gusta, me da igual lo que digas, no me vas a ver dejando de jugar.

-Lo que tú digas, freak. –al decir eso, Clark se giró hacia Natalie- Oye, Nat. ¿Tú también juegas a eso? Valla, estaba pensando en invitarte a comer un día de estos pero lo siento no puedo salir con alguien de cuatro años mentales. –dijo haciendo que los dos hermanos le clavasen dagas con la mirada al decir eso.

Durante un rato, el pesado siguió metiéndose con ellos, con los dos. Estaban acostumbrados así que mucho no les importaba pero no por ello era menos irritante y eso que la encargada de la guagua mandó a Clark a callar varias veces, incluso el chofer le había gritado que cerrase la boca en más de una ocasión, verdaderamente irritado.

Al salir de la guagua, estaban en la puerta del instituto pero Clark reanudó su palabrería metiéndose con los dos hermanos aunque ya empezaba a quedarse sin repertorios y se había repetido un par de veces. Dark y Natalie consiguieron ignorarlo hasta que él se fue a su clase y ellos a la suya, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Al menos el resto había preferido mantenerse a parte. A decir verdad los únicos que se metían con ellos porque les gustase pokemon eran Clark y su pandilla, al resto parecía no importarles mucho. Al entrar en clase los dos se fueron cada uno a su mesa. Al final de todos entraron dos personas, un chico y una chica, ninguno de los hermanos lo sabía pero se trataba de los dos que les habían estado observando en el bus mientras estaban con su batalla. La chica tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas que iban cada una a cada lado. Vestía una falda blanca, no muy corta pero tampoco le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa rosa con una imagen de un Mew saludando con un MP3 en una mano y los auriculares en las orejas y de calzado llevaba unas bailarinas blancas sobre unos calcetines oscuros. En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados, denotando que parecía ser una chica alegre. El otro era un chico que, y esto es decirlo suave, tenía un aspecto siniestro cuanto menos. Llevaba unas deportivas completamente negras, un pantalón también negro al igual que la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, incluso la cremallera era negra. Al cuello llevaba una especie de pañuelo rojo, su rostro se mostraba relajado. Un mechón de pelo blanco le caía por encima de su ojo derecho, dejando a la vista solo el izquierdo, el cual muestra que sus ojos son de un color cyan brillante. Su pelo era de tamaño medio, de modo que le llegaba a los hombros y de color blanco. Su mirada estaba sobre Dark y resultaba tan penetrante que impedía que el joven pudiese mirar a otra parte.

-Bien clase, hoy tenemos a dos invitados que van a pasar el día con nuestra clase. Adelante, presentaos. –diría el primer profesor de la mañana.

El hombre era profesor de matemáticas y su vestimenta no podía ser más estereotipada. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul con una camisa de botones a cuadros y zapatos marrones, el pelo de la parte superior de la cabeza le había desaparecido y delante de los ojos tenía un par de gafas de vista.

En ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa y mostrando a todos sus ojos de color celeste suave.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó con tono alegre y entusiasta- Mi nombre es Alejandra Navarro, pero podéis llamarme Alex. Es un placer conoceros. –se presentó, en todo momento con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Reisor Hams pero todos me llaman Rei. Encantado. –se presentó el chico con un tono que parecía ser tímido, lo cual era un fuerte golpe a su aspecto siniestro.

-Muy bien. Alejandra. Reisor. Elegid un asiento y podremos empezar. –dijo el profesor sacando su libro de matemáticas mientras los dos alumnos visitantes se sentaban.

Alex encontró un sitio vacío junto a Natalie y Reisor se sentó en la mesa libre a la izquierda de Dark.

-Hola, yo soy Dark Korel. Encantado. –se presentó Dark con una sonrisa y en voz baja extendiendo la mano para saludar a Reisor.

-Encantado… -respondió el de ropas negras devolviendo el gesto con algo de nervios- Te vi en el bus jugando a pokemon con tu hermana. ¿Cuál es tu favorito? –se atrevió a entablar conversación.

-¡Ejem! Señores Korel y Hams. Si no os importa, algunos de vuestros compañeros están intentando aprender. O tal vez uno de ustedes quiera demostrar que es capaz de resolver el primer problema sin necesidad de una explicación. –les llamó la atención el profesor mirándoles con una mirada estricta clavada en ellos.

En el silencio de la clase se podría oír una risilla.

-Eso pensaba. Ahora por favor, presten atención. –les dijo el profesor volviendo a dar su clase.

Las tres primeras horas de clase pasaron lentamente. Al final de la tercera hora ya todos estaban desesperados por que llegase por fin el recreo. Cuando por fin llegó la hora Dark y Natalie se miraron un momento mientras se quedaban sentados en sus mesas un momento mientras sus compañeros salían en estampida por la puerta. Cuando la clase estuvo más tranquila cada uno cogió su almuerzo y salieron tranquilamente. Fuera les esperaban Alejandra y Reisor, hablando entre ellos en voz muy baja hasta que les vieron y Alejandra enseguida mostró una sonrisa, cortando la conversación que tenía con Reisor.

-Vamos a charlar. –dijo Alex cogiendo de la mano a Nat y llevándosela a tirones, lo cual causó que Dark sacase una sonrisa.

-¿Siempre es así de alegre? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí. Aunque a veces también deja que su lado malicioso salga a la luz. –respondió el otro.

-Oye, antes me preguntaste algo. –dijo Dark tras desenvolver su bocadillo y dar un mordisco- Mmm… Me encanta… -soltó disfrutando del sabor del almuerzo, masticando despacio.

-Sí. Te pregunté cuál es tu pokémon favorito. –dijo Rei tras pensar un poco- Pero ese profesor nos cortó antes de que pudieses responder. Y luego nosotros somos los maleducados. –comentó luego, haciendo que Dark se riese un poco.

-Cierto. Cierto. –respondió el menor con una risa- Bueno. Mi lista de favoritos son los que tengo en mi equipo. Me costó mucho conseguirlos a todos, pero creo que mereció la pena. –respondió Dark guardando un momento su bocadillo en el papel de plata y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo para sacar luego su Nintendo y abrirla. No la había apagado tras la pelea con su hermana, así que no tuvo que volver a encenderla. Tras abrirla, abrió su equipo y le pasaría la consola a Reisor, que la miraría antes de cogerla y mirar el equipo de Dark, que se componía de, en el siguiente orden, Houndoom, Mightyena, Jolteon, Shiny Umbreon, Lucario y Zoroark.

-Los tengo colocados en orden inverso al que me gustan. De modo que Lucario y Zoroark son mis más fuertes y los que más me gustan. –explicó Dark con tranquilidad y una sonrisa mientras Reisor solo miraba uno a uno los pokemon antes de devolverle la máquina a Dark, cerrada.

Para cuando los dos terminaron de conversar sobre pokémon, habían terminado su almuerzo y estaban caminando por el patio tranquilamente. Pasado un momento, Dark pudo ver a Nat y a Alex pero lo que le impidió sonreír fue ver que Clark estaba con ellas, junto a cinco chicos y chicas de su pandilla, todos sonriendo excepto las dos amigas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dark aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Reisor, quien solo se le quedó mirando ante su cambio de actitud y se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos durante un momento.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Dark al llegar junto a su hermana y Alex.

-Estos idiotas han empezado a meterse con nosotras. –respondió Alex con un tono, cuanto menos, venenoso.

-¡Ja! Venga ya, tienes quince años y te gusta un juego de niños de tres a cinco años. Me lo estás poniendo fácil. –dijo Clark riendo mientras el resto de su grupito se reía por el comentario.

Ante esas palabras al actitud de Dark no podía ser más oscura, algo que llamó también la atención de Alex que le miró un momento.

-Vale… Vale… -comentó Dark respirando profundamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a defender a tu hermanita? –preguntó Clark acercándose hasta quedar con su rostro muy cercano al de Dark quien solo le lanzaba una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera y a Clark logró borrarle la sonrisa.

Dark por su parte mantenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que si tuviese las uñas largas se estaría cortando en ese mismo momento las palmas de las manos. Por otra parte, Clark siguió manteniéndole la mirada.

-Déjanos en paz de una vez, niñato. –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dark en un tono muy oscuro, sin embargo.

-Oh. ¿Y qué si no quiero? –respondió Clark- ¿Me vas a hacer algo? ¿Eh? –preguntó empujando a Dark y haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

Antes de que el agredido pudiese responder, Natalie se acercó a Clark y le soltó un buen bofetón antes de gritarle.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano! –le gritó la chica bastante enfadada.

Sin embargo, Clark se sintió más dañado en el orgullo y lo que hizo como respuesta fue darle un puñetazo a Nat en la cara y luego le dio una patada en el estómago.

-Tú no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, zorra friqui. –le dijo luego gritando, incluso sus amigos le miraron con caras sorprendidas.

Dark por su parte le miraría con una cara que no podía expresar el ardor que sentía por dentro.

-¿Pero tú quién cojones te crees que eres? –le gritó Dark encarándole ya sin molestarse en esconder lo furioso que estaba.

-Tú te callas, Nerd. –soltó Clark, claramente estaba enfadado por la herida en su orgullo y luego se acercó a Natalie, quien había caído al suelo tras la patada y Clark se dispuso a darle otra en la cara antes de que se levantase pero Dark se le puso detrás y, cogiéndole de la camisa, tiró de él con fuerza.

-A mi hermana no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima. –dijo Dark manteniendo un volumen de voz bajo pero la tensión en todo su cuerpo era muy clara en su rostro.

Clark por su parte ya estaba harto y, sin pensar se dispuso a darle un puñetazo a Dark pero este último desvió el brazo de su agresor golpeándolo con su mano y así tres veces y durante un rato hasta que el abusón se lanzó sobre él. En lugar de apartarse para esquivarlo, Dark le recibió, empezando a recibir puñetazos una y otra vez en el vientre y en el pecho debido a la cercanía de Clark, que estaba a solo medio brazo de distancia de Dark, quien le sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de atravesarle con esa mirada furiosa. Pasado un momento, Clark empujó a Dark y lo tiró al suelo, pero antes de que pudiese seguir pegándole, Nat se metió por medio y empezó a gritarle, la chica había adoptado una actitud protectora hacia su hermano siendo golpeado aunque ella sabe perfectamente que su hermano es capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Junto a Nat estaba Alex, quinen no decía nada y Reisor fue junto a Dark para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Dark la sujetó y fue a responder cuando vio a Clark acercarse con un bate que no había visto de donde lo había cogido y se disponía a darle a Rei con él en la cabeza. Tirando con fuerza y, como resultado, Rei aplicando la misma fuerza para ayudarle a levantarse evitando caer él, el menor se levantó con un gran impulso que utilizó para lanzarse sobre Clark y darle un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Clark perdiese totalmente el equilibrio y cayese al suelo con el bate delante de Dark, quien lo cogió y se dispuso a lanzarlo cuando vio que estaba manchado de sangre.

-¡Natalie! ¡Despierta! –oyó de pronto a Alejandra y miró hacia ella para encontrar a su hermana tirada en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Alex y con una herida sangrante en la frente.

-Yo te mato… -fue lo único que dijo Dark antes de lanzar el bate lejos y acercarse a Clark, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándole antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago para luego levantarlo de nuevo y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, todavía sin soltarle la ropa para evitar que se escapase y soltándole golpe tras golpe en la cara, en el pecho en el estómago. Hasta que la pandilla de Clark consiguió salir de su asombro y se acercaron, sujetando a Dark entre tres para evitar que se soltase con sus pataleos y siguiese golpeando a Clark hasta destrozarlo. El bastardo tenía suerte de solo haberse llevado unos cuantos moratones y una nariz rota después de lo que había hecho.

-Dark. ¡Dark! ¡Para! –le dijo una chica que se le puso delante para romper el contacto visual de Dark con Clark, que estaba siendo sujetado también, solo que por una profesora.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana, gilipollas! –gritó Dark hacia Clark antes de quedarse completamente quieto y respirar profundamente antes de soltarse e ir junto a su hermana, quien parecía que había despertado.

Junto a ella estaban Alejandra y Reisor, cuidando de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con clara preocupación en la voz al agacharse junto a su hermana.

-Sí. Solo me duele la cabeza. –respondió ella.

-Será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería. –dijo Alex levantándose.

-Rei échame una mano. –pidió Dark cogiendo un brazo de su hermana y pasándoselo por encima de un hombro y espero a que Reisor hiciese lo mismo antes de empezar a levantarla entre los dos, despacio para evitar que se marease.

A ella le temblaban las piernas todavía así que no protestó y se dejó ayudar.

Una vez en la enfermería y con todo explicado a la enfermera gracias a Alex y con Nat con su cabeza vendada y descansando tumbada en un camilla de la enfermería. Dark solo se quedó sentado, esperando, con la mano derecha vendada ya que los puñetazos que le había dado a Clark también le habían pasado factura a él y le habían dejado la mano no solo dolorida sino posiblemente un par de dedos se habrían descolocado ligeramente, nada demasiado grave. Las clases habían vuelto a empezar de nuevo y Clark estaba siendo tratado por la enfermera ya que había llegado cinco minutos antes, acompañado por una profesora a la que Dark no prestó mucha atención pero sí se fijó un poco en ella. La profesora iba vestida de blanco de cuello a piernas. Las uñas las tenía pintadas de fucsia y también llevaba una corbata fucsia al cuello. Su pelo era de tamaño medio de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono rojo apagado. "Valla, incluso a los profesores les gusta utilizar lentillas de colores." Pensó Dark antes de dejar estar el tema. Reisor y Alejandra habían vuelto a clases después de que sonase el final del recreo, de modo que en la sala de espera solo estaba Dark, preocupado por su hermana. Al menos hasta que…

-Dark Korel. Recoja sus cosas y acuda al despacho de la directora cuanto antes. –se avisó por megafonía.

Solo con la primera parte de la llamada estaba claro que para Dark se habían acabado las clases por el momento.

Tras volver a clase, recoger sus cosas con un rostro sombrío e impasible, una bronca de la directora por la paliza que le había dado a Clark. Le era imposible sacarse la conversación de la cabeza.

-Dark Korel, quedas expulsado durante el próximo mes por romperle la nariz a Clark Steam. La próxima vez vienes a nosotros en vez de lanzarte a pelearte con otro alumno para que resolvamos este asunto. –había dicho la directora.

-¡Le dio a mi hermana con un bate de Baseball! –protestó él.

-Los accidentes pasan, Dark.

-¡Accidente mis cojones, Directora! –le soltó él- ¡Tenga usted a su hermano siendo golpeado por un abusón con un bate de baseball a propósito y luego me dice si habría ido a buscar a un profesor para resolver el asunto!

Tras eso Dark se había ido con su expulsión de un mes, mientras que Clark le habían dado una semana libre para recuperarse de su nariz rota y respecto a Natalie le darían unas semanas para que se recuperase antes de que pudiese reanudar sus clases. Después de eso, Dark estaba sentado en la guagua del instituto, a su lado, Nat tenía los ojos cerrados. Tanto el chofer como la profesora del bus estaban junto a ellos por hacerles compañía mientras esperaban a que Clark llegase. Después de media hora, por fin Clark se unió a ellos pero se quedó de pie en el pasillo mirándoles un momento. Dark solo le dirigió una mirada que decía "Acércate y estás muerto." Clark al final negó con la cabeza y se sentó por la zona de delante. Después de varios minutos, el chofer se detuvo. Mirando por la ventana Dark vio que estaban en la casa de Clark y sus padres estaban fuera, esperando por él con caras de enfado que cambiaron ligeramente al ver a su hijo con esos moretones en la cara. En cuanto Clark estuvo fuera, Dark dejó de prestar atención según el vehículo se puso en marcha de nuevo. La siguiente parada era su casa.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora se acercó a Natalie y la ayudó a levantarse despacio. Dark también hizo su parte hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la guagua. Al salir, Dark vio a su madre esperando en la puerta de casa, con cara de preocupación y al verle empezó a caminar hacia la guagua mientras Dark ayudaba a Nat a bajar del bus para que no se cayese. Al verla, su madre se llevó una mano a la boca al soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y se acercó corriendo a ella. Sabía lo que había pasado pero no se esperaba algo tan serio.

-Muchas gracias por traerlos. –dijo la señora Korel al empezar de hacer de apoyo para su hija, pero Dark dijo que él la llevaría a su habitación.

-No ha sido molestia, Señora Korel. –respondió la profesora con una sonrisa- Natalie solo necesita descansar unas semanas y luego podrá volver a clases. Sin embargo… La pelea ha causado que Dark sea expulsado durante el próximo mes, al igual que Clark Rivero. –dijo ella.

-Gracias por la información. –respondió la madre sonriendo.

-Que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias. Ustedes también.

-Gracias. –respondieron a la vez tanto la profesora como el chofer antes de partir mientras Dark llevaba a su hermana hasta la puerta de la casa e intentaba abrir con su llave.

Esa tarde, Dark llamó a la escuela de artes marciales a la que iban él y Natalie para avisar de que no asistirían en los próximos días. Cuando le preguntaron por qué él solo dijo que habían tenido un accidente de poca importancia pero que necesitaban descansar y con eso fueron excusados. A la hora de la cena, Dark no probó bocado al principio, solo preparó una bandeja de cama, de estas con patas y todo para que se pueda comer sentado en la cama con la bandeja apoyada en el colchón y quedando encima de las piernas, y se la llevó a Nat a su habitación. Cuando entró la encontró durmiendo. No le gustaba la idea de despertarla pero él sabía que tenía que comer.

-Nat. –llamó- Natalie. Es hora de cenar. Come un poco y luego sigues durmiendo, hermana. –le dijo con la voz ligeramente baja mientras la movía con una mano.

Ella se despertó por eso y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su hermano y una bandeja con algunas frutas troceadas y un pequeño plato de ensalada con taquitos de pollo y de pavo esparcidos entre la verdura.

-Valla, Dark. –dijo ella sorprendida, sentándose- No tenías por qué. –dijo sonriendo mientras Dark colocaba la bandeja sobre el regazo de ella.

Su sorpresa era normal ya que su hermano nunca se había comportado de forma tan amable con ella.

-No es molestia, Nata. –dijo él utilizando el apodo que solo él utilizaba para ella y levantándose- Bueno voy a cenar yo también. –y con eso, él se marchó de la habitación con la misma sonrisa, al menos su hermana no había perdido el apetito.

¿Respecto a la expulsión del instituto? A Dark no podía importarle menos. Le daba igual el castigo ya que sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer nada menos aunque al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido de que le hubiesen parado porque si no seguramente Clark hubiese salido del instituto en ambulancia.

Tras la cena, Dark se fue a su habitación y se acercó al escritorio, cogiendo un libro grueso de cubierta azul oscuro y lo abrió, buscando una página en blanco y, al encontrarla buscó un bolígrafo con punta de pluma estilográfica y que estaba adornado con una pluma de color plateado atada al bolígrafo por la parte de atrás. Una vez con todo en la mano se puso a escribir en la página:

"Fecha: 07/11

Sé que no escribí ayer, así que intentaré resumir estos dos días lo mejor que pueda.

Ayer no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Un domingo cualquier otro. Levantarme de la cama, desayunar y pasar el día en casa jugando videojuegos y escribiendo fanfics hasta que llegó la noche y decidí irme al bosque. Después de decidir pasar la noche en el bosque todo empezó a volverse raro, a falta de mejores palabras…"

Tras resumir todo lo sucedido en todo ese tiempo, desde la extraña sensación de ser observado hasta el final de ese día, Dark cerraría su diario. Algunos consideraban tener un diario algo de gente inmadura como los niños, sin embargo, Dark pensaba que tener un diario era como tener una prueba del día a día, era como tener un sitio donde poder explayarse y relajarse lo suficiente antes de concentrarse en otras cosas o directamente irse a dormir. Lo que hizo tras terminar de escribir fue estirarse, respirar profundamente y luego se puso a jugar a un juego en el ordenador con el objetivo de cansarse antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y disculpad si se os ha hecho muy largo, no era mi intención pero así es como me ha salido. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo II: Un Asaltante misterioso

**Bueno, por fin tengo aquí el capítulo segundo de este fic, espero que os resulte interesante, me ha costado bastante sacar este capítulo adelante debido a un par de puntos en los que me he bloqueado bastante. Bueno, Pokémon es una franquicia que pertenece a sus creadores, tanto del manga, como del anime, como de los videojuegos. Yo solo soy dueño de este fanfic que hago por gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro para entretener a los que quieran leerlo, y de los OC que aparecen en él.**

**Nota rápida: los que hayáis leído el priemr chap antes de que yo publicase este segundo chap volved a mirarlo ya que he hecho un pequeño cambio en el párrafo que habla de las preferencias de Dark en cuanto a temas de pareja.**

* * *

Cuatro días han pasado desde la pelea en el instituto. Natalie empezaba a sentirse mejor y ya se levantaba de la cama, pero tenía que volver a ella después de unas horas, cuando empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, no por orden del médico sino para descansar. Por otra parte, todo iba mejor. Respecto a Dark, su mano ya se había curado y se había quitado la venta de la mano. Sin embargo, había decidido atarla a un brazalete que luego se colocaría en un brazo como recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Además de eso, podría parecer raro, pero el mismo Clark les había visitado el día anterior y se había disculpado de mil formas con Nat por lo que le había hecho. Al menos admitía que se había pasado de la raya con ese golpe y llamándola de aquella forma. Dark no estaba muy dispuesto a perdonar pero dejó la decisión a su hermana, quien solo le dio a Clark un bofetón bien fuerte en la cara antes de aceptar la disculpa. Clark por su puesto se enfadó ligeramente por eso, pero luego lo dejó estar, tragándose muy difícilmente su orgullo, sabiendo que estallar como en el instituto solo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Al menos su disculpa había sido aceptada. Después de pasar un rato con los dos hermanos, el matón volvió a su casa.

Ese día, Dark estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama tranquilamente, pensando e intentando al mismo tiempo dormir. La preocupación por su hermana le había impedido dormir durante varios días y si las ojeras no eran clara evidencia de ello, nada lo era. Al menos Dark agradecía a las bebidas energéticas que le ayudaban a pasar el día sin dormir para intentarlo por la noche. Sin embargo, ese día había decidido pasarlo intentando relajarse para dormir. Por suerte o desgracia, sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Dark se sentó en la cama y miró la hora en su reloj de pared, viendo que eran las dos de la tarde. Con tranquilidad fue a abrir la puerta y allí se encontró con Reisor y con Alejandra. A diferencia de la última vez, Reisor esta vez no llevaba chaqueta de cuero, sino una más fresca y sin mangas, dejando ver la ligeramente oscura piel de sus brazos y los pantalones esta vez no eran vaqueros, sino unos pantalones cortos oscuros. La camisa parecía ser la misma, al igual que las deportivas, pero lo que sí era lo mismo definitivamente era el pañuelo carmesí atado a su cuello como los bandidos de las películas Westerns. Por otra parte, Alex había cambiado su falda por unos pantalones blancos de lino, sus bailarinas por unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y su camisa de Mew por una camisa plana de color celeste. y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de gorro de color celeste con dos pliegues que debían de estar simulando ser orejas y Dark juraría que, al abrir la puerta, por un momento al mirar a la cara de Alex su percepción le había jugado una mala pasada pero esta no tardó en ver el rostro sonriente de Alex y él no tardó en tirar ese instante a la papelera de su mente, calificándolo como una mala jugada de sus sentidos debido al cansancio.

-Hola. –otra cosa que había cambiado, Reisor fue el primero en hablar- Venimos a haceros una visita, ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante. –respondió Dark con una sonrisa cansada haciéndose a un lado y dejando a sus dos amigos pasar.

-Hemos venido a ver qué tal estabais los dos. –dijo Alex sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estamos mejor, muchas gracias por la preocupación. ¿Queréis ver a Nat? –preguntó Dark con una sonrisa mientras los guiaba a la cocina y les ofrecía un poco de zumo mientras él se cogía una lata de "Power X" para mantenerse despierto.

Macho padecer de insomnio por preocupaciones es agotador más por la incomodidad que proporciona la preocupación que por la falta de sueño.

-Gracias por las bebidas. –agradeció Alex, de nuevo, sin perder esa sonrisa suya- Sí nos gustaría ver a Natalie.

Dark daría un sorbo de su bebida antes de responder.

-Claro, voy a ver si está despierta. –dijo con tranquilidad, ligeramente más despierto y fue a la habitación, dejando a los dos solos en la cocina un momento.

-¿Qué piensas de Dark? –preguntó de pronto Reisor mirando a Alex.

-Definitivamente es él. –respondió Alex devolviéndole la mirada, por una vez su rostro se mostraba serio- Sí, puedo sentirlo, no hay duda.

-Parece algo propenso a la violencia pero si recuerdo bien cuando sucedió lo que sucedió con aquel otro chico… Dark parecía estar conteniéndose con todas sus ganas al menos hasta que su hermana resultó herida. –comentó Rei dando un sorbo a su baso de zumo.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, las peleas no están bien vistas y todos parecen querer evadirlas, salvo que sea necesaria una intervención, esto no es como es en casa. –dijo ella.

Después de eso estuvieron en silencio un rato, desde el pasillo les llegaban las voces de Dark y Natalie, parecía ser que Dark estaba ayudando a su hermana a mantener el equilibrio, pero todavía no parecían estar yendo hacia ellos.

-Mmm… Natalie… -comentó entonces Alex llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Rei lanzó una mirada curiosa arqueando una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Nat se había levantado de la cama con ayuda de Dark para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio o que se marease al levantarse demasiado rápido, todavía le faltaban algunos días para superar esa parte del accidente; y se estaba poniendo una ropa un poco informal, simplemente una camiseta blanca sin decoraciones y un pantalón además de sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Cuando estuvo lista, los dos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Al llegar, Reisor y Alex saludaron a Natalie. Dark ofreció un poco de zumo a su hermana cuando está se sentó a la mesa con ellos y luego él se quedó apoyado en la encimera, dando un sorbo a su bebida, que ya estaba por la mitad. Los tres amigos hablaron con tranquilidad, al principio de cosas triviales, luego salió el tema de cuál era el pokémon favorito de cada uno, Alex y Reisor dijeron que no estaban seguros ya que había muchísimos como para hacer comparaciones, pero Dark y Alex sí nombraron dos específicamente, uno cada uno y hablaron de esos dos pokémon. La conversación pareció actuar también como estimulante para el hermano menor, ya que apenas le hizo falta seguir bebiendo de su bebida energética durante el desarrollo de la misma y solo bebía para calmar la sequedad de su garganta, hasta que se terminó la lata.

Después de las bebidas, los cuatro decidieron ponerse a jugar a un juego de mesa. Se podría decir que la partida estaba reñida, cada vez que uno iba a ganar, siempre acababa retrocediendo, lo cual hacía las cosas más divertidas para ellos. Al mismo tiempo, se pusieron a hacer planes para un futuro encuentro.

-Mañana, Sim, Ruper, Lisa, Alex y yo vamos a ir a pasar la noche al bosque, ¿os apetece venir? –preguntó Reisor de pronto después de pasar su turno.

-Me gustaría, depende de si estoy mejor o si todavía me duele la cabeza, así que no puedo prometer nada. –respondió Natalie con una sonrisa pesada.

-No pensaba que te gustase el bosque, hermanita. –comentó Dark mientras movía su ficha tras tirar el dado- ¡Uy! Que cerquita estoy de ti, Alex.

-Ni de broma, chaval, no te hagas ilusiones. –respondió ella riendo un poco y los otros tres rieron ligeramente también.

-Bueno, hermanito –respondió Nat devolviéndole el diminutivo a modo de pique- No me gusta tanto como a ti, que preferirías vivir en el bosque antes de una ciudad, pero sí, me gusta ir de vez en cuando de acampada. –dijo ella mientras esperaba que le llegase su turno- ¡Oh! ¡Venga! –protestaría al ver como Alex había conseguido comerle la ficha que estaba a una sola tirada de salvarse y llegar a casa.

-Normas del parchís, Nat. –dijo Alex moviendo las casillas respectivas con la ficha más atrasada.

Los cuatro amigos continuaron su partida a lo largo de la tarde. Divirtiéndose sin importarle a nadie que nadie hubiese conseguido meter sus fichas en las calles de su color. Era estresante, pero cuando se daba conversación de cuando en cuando era llevadero al mismo tiempo. Hacia la mitad de la tarde los cuatro amigos decidieron dejar de jugar, sin importarles tener que volver a empezar la partida otro día. No la habían terminado y nadie había ganado, pero al menos se habían divertido. Además, había sido idea de Reisor el dejar la partida a medias para salir un rato a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Nadie objetó en esa idea, ya que todos querían salí a tomar un poco el aire, además a Natalie le vendría bien caminar un poco para terminar de recuperarse.

* * *

La tarde era la típica tarde fresca de Noviembre, solo que gracias a que no había muchas nubes en el cielo la luz del Sol caía sobre el pueblo, ofreciendo el calorcito necesario para disfrutar de una buena tarde sin mucho calor ni mucho frío. Natalie no había tenido mucho problema con su dolor de cabeza. Hacía dos días que no necesitaba llevar las vendas ya que la herida había cerrado y solo quedaba una pequeña e imperceptible cicatriz en ella, salvo que se mire de cerca ya que está cerca de donde comienzan a salir los pelos de la cabeza de la chica. Los cuatro charlaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la zona comercial del pueblo, con tiendas y bazares en casi cada esquina. De vez en cuando las chicas se acercaban a escaparates de ropa o de revistas o incluso de zapatos. "_Personalmente nunca entenderé la fascinación femenina por el calzado._" Pensó Dark mientras las dos amigas regresaban de observar un escaparate. Al menos Natalie parecía haberse olvidado de las jaquecas, salvo que de vez en cuando se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, lo cual mantenía ligeramente preocupado al de mechones plateados.

Después de algunas horas de andar por la zona y comprar algunas golosinas y paquetes de papas, Dark y los demás se detuvieron a merendar en un parque cercano, sentados en la hierba tranquilamente y comiendo cada uno su parte.

-Bueno Alex. Rei. ¿Cuándo llegasteis al pueblo? –preguntó Dark- He vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca os había visto, ni en la calle ni en el colegio de primaria. –explicó el menor el por qué preguntaba.

-¡Oh! Bueno… -empezó Reisor poniendo una mirada que parecía nerviosa y luego miró al suelo, como si estuviese pensando qué decir.

-Venimos de la ciudad. No nos gustaba vivir allí y nuestros padres nos alquilaron una casa en este pueblo. Ellos no pueden venir ya que tienen trabajos en la ciudad pero al menos pueden permitirse pagarnos un alquiler. –respondió Alejandra con tranquilidad y de nuevo sonriendo- Sim y Ruper son amigos de nuestros padres que están cuidando de nosotros, además de encontrar un trabajo como profesora encarada de la guagua escolar y chofer del vehículo respectivamente. –dijo ella.

-¿Y quién es Lisa? –preguntó Nat pasado un rato- Recuerdo que mencionasteis que vais a ir con ellos a pasar la noche al bosque.

-Lisa es profesora y es amiga de Sim y Ruper así que ellos la invitaron a venir, puede parecer arisca pero no es tan mala cuando pasas tiempo con ella. –esta vez respondió Reisor.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas un momento y luego volvieron a mirar a sus amigos.

-Cambiando de tema. –dijo Alex de pronto encontrando otro tema de conversación- Si los pokémon fuesen reales y hubiese una manera de que pudiésemos convertirnos en alguno ¿Cuál os gustaría ser? –preguntó recibiendo de golpe una mirada sorprendida del chico de pelo de plata.

Dark se lo estuvo pensando un poco pero Natalie respondió casi al momento.

-A mí me gustaría ser una Espeon. Me parece un pokémon muy hermoso además de majestuoso. Fuerte pero elegante al mismo tiempo y por supuesto inteligente. –respondió ella sin mencionar en ningún momento las capacidades de un pokémon tipo psíquico- Es el que más me gusta de todos a pesar de sus debilidades.

-Ya veo. –dijo Alex sonriendo- ¿Y tú, Dark?

-Bueno, yo estoy entre dos. Por una parte me encanta el aspecto de un Zoroark, pelaje oscuro y melena roja además de esos ojos azul cielo… siempre me ha gustado ese color de ojos y no solo porque sea uno de los míos. –respondió señalándose el ojo con el iris del color nombrado- Por otra parte me encantan las habilidades de Aura de los Lucario como Esfera Aural o Ataque Óseo. Es una pena que Zoroark en los juegos no pueda aprender esos ataques. Ah espera tengo por aquí un dibujo que hice… siempre lo llevo conmigo. –dicho eso, Dark empezó a rebuscar en su bolsito donde guarda la cartera, las llaves de la casa y el móvil, hasta sacar una hoja de papel doblada varias veces y, tras desdoblarla mostraría un dibujo de un Zoroark con la melena plateada con puntas de color azul como los ojos, el pelaje de su cuerpo era plateado en el pecho y negro en el resto del cuerpo y la bola que sujeta la melena del pokémon a modo de cola de caballo casi al final en lugar de ser azul era roja- Es mi versión de un Zoroark Oscuro. –dijo Dark mientras Alex y Rei miraban el dibujo y luego a él ante la mención de la última palabra.

-¿Zoroark Oscuro? –preguntó Reisor.

-Sí, la verdad es que desde que salió Pokémon XD me gusta bastante imaginar mis propias versiones de pokémon con coloraciones diferentes a las normales o a las shiny, algo más "oscuro" por así decirlo y de vez en cuando acabo dibujando o pintando un dibujo en blanco como me gustaría que fuese si es que hubiese una versión así. –explicó Dark con tranquilidad- Si los pokémon fuesen reales y hubiese una forma de convertirse en uno, me gustaría ser este Zoroark y también poder aprender a controlar el Aura, no como un Lucario pero lo más aproximadamente posible. –dijo recibiendo una mirada rara de sus tres acompañantes- ¿Qué? De sueños se vive, ¿no? –preguntó para luego echarse a reír un poco.

Reisor se quedó mirando a Dark y Alex solo soltó una risilla enseñando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Natalie por otra parte solo hizo un pequeño e insonoro "face-palm".

-Tú y tu manía de querer cambiar las reglas, Dark. –comentó ella sonriendo también.

-¡Hey! Solo soy lógico, después de todo nada impide a un guerrero utilizar una bola de fuego. –respondió él- Lo que quiero decir es que: si todos tienen esa energía y solo una especie posee el conocimiento para usarla es un poco… no sé… No le veo el sentido.

-Vale. Vale. Me ha quedado claro tu punto de vista. –respondió ella- Siempre te pones pesadito cuando encuentras algo que no tiene sentido que solo unos puedan utilizar.

-Es como en ese juego que tanto me gusta. Ya sabes. Puede que uno sea una clase, pero tarde o temprano puede que quiera seguir por otra cosa, pero claro, como todo el mundo me dice:

-"Son solo juegos". –dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez, dejando claro que no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

-Bueno, ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué pokémon querríais ser? –preguntó Natalie.

-Eso es para saberlo nosotros y para que vosotros no lo descubráis jamás. –respondió Alex con un toque de malicia en la voz.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga! Eso no es justo Alex. –protestó Dark con una sonrisa ya que estaba claro que la chica no les iba a dar esa información.

Pasadas un par de horas de charla, los cuatro amigos se levantaron y empezaron se dirigieron hacia la casa de los dos hermanos.

-Oye, Dark… ¿Qué opinas sobre las batallas pokémon? –preguntó Reisor siendo respondido por un gruñido de Natalie.

-¿Tenías que preguntar eso? –dijo ella con una expresión que decía: "¿¡Por qué!?".

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alex curiosa.

-Porque no logro comprender esa parte en la que son los pokémon los que luchan y luego a los que llaman fuertes es a los entrenadores. Por lo que yo sé, los entrenadores pueden ser los campeones, pero luego les puedes dar la gran paliza de su vida y no duran ni un par de golpes. No, yo opino que el entrenador no debe quedarse "escondido detrás de su equipo pokémon" yo pienso que el entrenador tiene que dar un paso al frente y meterse en medio del combate junto a sus pokémon. Me parece injusto que se diga que un entrenador es fuerte cuando este solo se queda en la línea de atrás dando órdenes. Al menos eso es lo que pienso yo de los combates. Vale que el vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon también debe ser fuerte para que el pokémon escuche a su entrenador, pero ¿qué mejor manera que estrechar lazos que hacer las cosas juntos? De verdad los entrenadores deberían luchar también, mostrar que también son fuertes por sí mismos. A ver admito que si existiesen los pokémon y yo me enfrentase por ejemplo a un Riolu mano a mano tendría pocas, si no ninguna posibilidad de ganar por mí mismo. Sin embargo esa no es razón para echarse atrás y esconderse, no esa es razón para ser el primero en línea para poder mejorar al enfrentarte directamente contra un obstáculo. –respondió Dark dando un pequeño discurso sobre "Cómo mejorar y hacerse más fuerte".

Ante esas palabras, Alejandra y Reisor se quedaron totalmente en blanco, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Dark.

-Ya. Seguro que pensáis que estoy loco, que seguramente son las normas y así es como debe ser. Pero vamos, hasta al criminal más patético le importan poco las normas. Y está claro que uno de esos de alto rango no mandaría a sus pokémon contra los del entrenador, sino contra el entrenador en sí y…

-¡Dark! –le interrumpió Nat de pronto- ¡Para! Te aseguro que esta conversación… no, este discurso tuyo, daría dolor de cabeza a cualquiera. –dijo ella llevándose una mano en la cabeza

-No es broma. –dijo Reisor acariciándose las sienes- Menuda mente tienes si eres capaz de mantener la cordura con esos pensamientos tan… confusos. –comentó luego.

-No es confuso, es solo mi punto de vista, ni más ni menos. –dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

Los cuatro continuaron caminando tranquilamente, charlando sobre algunas cosas e intentando evadir cualquier tema al que Dark le encontrase un sentido discutible, no eran pocos esos temas pero al menos el chico parecía estar haciendo lo posible por no resultar un pesado. Claro estaba a esa altura que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de sus nuevos amigos y que la encontraba agradable. Cuando giraron una esquina para Dark todo paerció ir de pronto a cámara lenta. Había estado hablando con Reisor, que iba ligeramente tras él y para ello había caminando de espaldas un poco y, al momento de girarse hacia adelante lo primero que vio fue una mano de piel pálida ir directa hacia él. Tras un eterno segundo la mano alcanzó el cuello del chico y este y su atacante se alejaron rodando un poco hasta que quedaron quietos a escasos cinco metros del resto del grupo, quienes estaban tan chocados por lo que estaba pasando que se habían quedado completamente congelados. El tipo ahora estaba apretando el cuello del joven ahora con ambas manos, impidiendo que Dark lograse respirar bien, si no cortándole por completo la respiración. Sin embargo, el chico fue capaz de ver los ojos de su agresor, unos ojos penetrantes. Ni en esos ojos ni en el rostro del tipo había otra cosa que no fuese tranquilidad. No estaba sonriendo como si viese su objetivo cumplido, ni siquiera estaba apretando o empujando con más fuerza, simplemente estaba allí, sujetando al joven del cuello, aguantando los intentos del chico por liberar su cuello y llenar sus pulmones con el tan preciado oxígeno que en esos momentos empezaba a convertirse en una necesidad extrema.

Pocos instantes después, el tipo fue apartado de encima de Dark debido a alguien placándole con bastante fuerza. En cuanto sus vías respiratorias fueron liberadas del agarre, el aire no tardó en llenar de nuevo los pulmones del joven, quien no pudo evitar ponerse a toser en el mismo momento en el que el aire volvió a correr por su sistema respiratorio.

-¿Estás bien? –le llegó la voz de Alex a su derecha.

El chico miró y se encontró con las preocupadas miradas de su amiga y de su hermana Natalie mientras que Reisor estaba desaparecido, al menos hasta que el sonido de uan pelea llegó a los oídos de Dark y se giró para ver a Reisor peleando con el tipo que había intentado asfixiarle. Sobra decir que Rei no pelea nada mal, pero aunque era capaz de evitar o bloquear la mayoría de los golpes del otro, tampoco él era capaz de acertar un solo golpe sobre el tipo.

-Sí. Estoy bien. –respondió el chico mientras se tomaba un momento para observar al asaltante.

El tipo tenía el pelo grisáceo y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas. Tenía sentido, ese día hacía sol y este todavía no se había ocultado tras el horizonte, aunque estaba empezando la puesta de Sol. Su tez era pálida, ligeramente colorada. Vestía una simple camisa roja de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros grises, a juego con sus deportivas blancas. El pantalón estaba ajustado a su cintura con un cinturón de color plateado con algunos adornos de tonos azules. Dark quiso seguir observando al tipo, pero el grito de dolor de Reisor le detuvo. Inmediatamente y casi sin pensarlo, Dark se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el tipo, que estaba a punto de dislocar el hombro de su amigo al cual tenía de espaldas y con el brazo en una posición muy incómoda. Dark corrió lo más rápido que pudo para, al momento de llegar junto al atacante, darle un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara que haría que las gafas se le cayesen y que el tipo retrocediese, liberando así a Reisor.

Dark de inmediato se puso en una pose defensiva, viendo como Alex se acercaba a Reisor y empezaba a hablar con él en voz baja mientras Natalie miraba su móvil y a la cercana antena de cobertura plantada a un lado de la calle, disfrazada de farola, el rostro de la chica mostraba incredulidad, lo cual llevó a su hermano a una conclusión. Dejándoles de lado y dejando que Alejandra se encargase de Reisor, encarando al tipo que les había atacado, quien se había recuperado del golpe recibido y miraba a Dark con una expresión en la que muy difícilmente se podría ver la sorpresa en su mirada, Dark pudo verle los ojos, los cuales tenían el iris de un color verde apagado. El menor se quedó quieto, con la mirada clavada en su oponente, completamente tieso salvo por su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose por su respiración, observando al asaltante frente a ellos que a simple vista tendría cerca de veinte años, alrededor de dieciocho. Segundos después, el tipo se lanzó contra él en un intento de volver a sujetarle del cuello. Sin embargo esta vez el chico estaba preparado. Con un rápido golpe a su brazo, apartó la mano del otro de su trayectoria y, acto seguido le propino un buen golpe en la cara, haciéndole retroceder. Sin perder más tiempo, Dark comenzó a realizar movimientos, golpeando al tipo con los puños dos veces en la cara, luego dándole una patada a una de sus piernas para hacerle arrodillarse realizando un movimiento en el cual se agachó, puso ambas manos en el suelo y empezó a girar las piernas, completamente estiradas manteniéndose siempre en un ángulo de noventa grados entre el torso y las piernas y de cuarenta y cinco entre ambas piernas, con el comienzo del movimiento le dio una patada en la pierna izquierda a su contrincante, con la que le hizo arrodillarse y, de inmediato, utilizando la inercia causada por el movimiento de las piernas al llevarlas hacia atrás, Dark alzó el torso, quedándose totalmente cabeza abajo, apoyado en el suelo con las manos ligeramente dobladas y las piernas separadas lo máximo posible sobre el resto de su cuerpo, al llegar a la posición, Dark continuó aprovechando la inercia del movimiento anterior y, sumando un movimiento de giro con sus brazos, teniendo que cambiar estos de posición para mantenerse equilibrado, realizó una patada giratoria cabeza abajo golpeando al otro con fuerza en la cara no una sino dos veces antes de derribarlo al suelo. Acto seguido el chico encogería las piernas y las usaría para impulsarse en un salto con el que volvería a ponerse de pie, logrando evitar tambalearse por la sensación de pesadez en la zona superior de su cuerpo por la sangre que se haya podido acumular ahí, por suerte no había sido tanta ya que la combinación se había sucedido rápidamente y el chico no había mantenido la postura cabeza abajo si no sería un gran problema intentar estar en pie.

El otro tipo se levantó tambaleándose, claramente las patadas le habían dejado aturdido. Además de eso tenía sangre escurriéndole de un lado de la boca y de los dos agujeros de la nariz lo cual le había dejado la cara ligeramente ensangrentada por esa zona. Dark se preparó de inmediato para continuar pero, para sorpresa suya el tipo solo salió corriendo sin mediar palabra. Dark soltó un tremendo suspiro, relajándose completamente antes de girarse y acercarse a sus amigos, Reisor volvía a estar en pie y parecía haberse recuperado de su brazo casi dislocado.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Dark con clara preocupación.

-Ebeb… Sí. No llegó a sacarme el hombro. –dijo Reisor mientras le miraba con una cara a la que solo le faltaba tener escrito "Sorprendido" en la frente para dejar todavía más claro que el chico estaba atónito.

-Dark… -habló Natalie- Eso no son movimientos de nuestras clases. –dijo ella mirando a su hermano.

-Bueno… he estado aprendiendo un par de cosas extra. –respondió el él moviendo los hombros arriba y abajo.

-Mira que te gusta prevenir cosas. –comentó ella- Y yo que pensaba que eras un paranoico en cuanto a la seguridad.

-Ya ves que me ha venido bien. –respondió él tras reír suavemente un poco- Bueno será mejor que vallamos a casa. Alex. Rei. ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir esta noche? –invitó el chico viendo que ya empezaba a hacerse tarde ya que las farolas habían sido encendidas y el sol ya se había puesto del todo después de lo sucedido.

-No queremos molestar… -empezó Rei, pero le interrumpió Nat alzando una mano mientras caminaba hacia Dark.

-No es ningún problema. Insistimos. –dijo ella sin dejarles espacio para negarse.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Será divertido! –dijo Alex de nuevo sonriendo.

Al final Reisor también accedió a pasar la noche allí y en cuanto se alejaron un poco de la zona, Dark sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a su madre, diciendo que llevaba unos amigos a cenar y a dormir.

* * *

Después de llegar a la casa, un baño relajante y una cena deliciosa durante la cual Dark y Natalie explicaron lo que habían estado haciendo todo el día a sus padres, omitiendo deliberadamente el encontronazo con el tipo que les había asaltado, más que nada para evitar que sus padres los pusieran bajo protección de testigos a modo casero, las dos chicas se fueron a la habitación de Natalie y los chicos a la habitación de Dark, siguiendo la norma que había puesto su padre que decía: "Chicos y chicas en habitaciones separadas." Más que nada era porque tendrían que compartir la cama. Al llegar, Dark prestó uno de sus pijamas a Reisor y él se puso otro tranquilamente. Después de eso el menor se marchó al baño con su diario y un bolígrafo en las manos. Minutos después regresó con lo mismo que se había llevado y una baraja de cartas y los dos amigos echaron unas partidas antes de irse a dormir, sin embargo, Dark de nuevo no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo sucedido hacía solo unas pocas horas le había preocupado. No estaba seguro pero creía que aquel asaltante iba directamente a por él. Sin embargo decidió no darle muchas vueltas a eso aunque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué un desconocido casi lo ahoga con sus propias manos. Al final Dark se levantó de la cama y se puso a jugar con el ordenador el resto de la noche, vigilando de vez en cuando para evitar despertar a su amigo. Mientras el juego estaba cargando la partida, Dark cogió su diario de nuevo y lo abrió por la página con la fecha de ese día y toda la explicación y añadió una nota a pie de página que decía:

"PS: Con esta ya van cuatro noches que no logro dormir.

Empiezo a tener miedo de caer inconsciente de un momento a otro… o algo peor que eso."

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Solo aclarar que no sé como se llaman esos movimientos que he hecho realizar a Dark, solo sé que el estilo de lucha es capoeira o algo así y mi único conocimiento de este estilo viene de un videojuego de peleas llamado Tekken 3 de un personaje llamado Eddy creo recordar.**


	3. Capítulo III: Transición

**Bueno, por fin después de tanto tiempo sin subir ni un solo capítulod e mis dos fanfics largos y tras un one shot del cual me siento bastante a gusto que puede que haga esa historia cuando acabe con esta. Quiero pedir disculpas para todos aquellos que hayan esperado mucho por un nuevo capítulo, de verdad lo siento, no tengo más excusa que pereza y algunos puntos de bloqueo en este capítulo, que por cierto es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha desde que empecé a escribir para esta página. Sin más espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

**No soy dueño de nada de pokemon, esta franquicia pertenece a Nintendo y a los creadores del manga y el anime, sin embargo, la trama de esta historia es mía y los personajes también, además de algunos poderes extra que pienso que no quedan mal en este tipo de historias. El archipiéalgo Narel y todo su contenido también es invención propia, así como los personajes, si alguna vez meto un personaje cannon será avisado en esta Nota de Autor.**

**Un pequeño reto: a ver si lográis adivinar qué son los animales del cuadro y del ordenador mencionados en la tercera parte de este chap :)**

* * *

**Lugar: Pueblo Linde. Isla Kiros. Norte del archipiélago Narel. Mundo Pokémon.**

**Estación: Otoño**

-¡Rad! ¡Shade! ¿Dónde os habéis escondido? Entrad en casa antes de que empiece a llover. –la voz del chico que hablaba sonaba con urgencia conforme el joven gritaba pero no recibía respuesta por parte de aquellos a los que se refería.

Tras esperar un poco, el chico soltó un suspiro de resignación y empezó a alejarse de su casa, situada en el extremo del pequeño pueblo. Estando al borde de los árboles, era la más cercana al bosque y una de las más grandes. Todas las familias del pueblo son familias humildes, generalmente las familias ricas prefieren vivir en las grandes ciudades en las grandes regiones como Sinnoh, Teselia o Kalos, aunque a veces prefieren quedarse en la tierra en la que nacieron en alguna de las capitales de una de las cuatro islas habitadas por humanos de Narel.

Volviendo con el joven que había salido de su casa. El chico estaba buscando por el límite del bosque, llamando a gritos los dos nombres mencionados anteriormente. Ante la falta de respuesta, el chico decidió adentrarse en el bosque con un suspiro pesado.

-Nunca entenderé porque a estos dos les gusta tanto estar fuera por la noche o cuando hace tormenta… para colmo esta vez es las dos a la vez. –murmuraría para oírse a sí mismo por encima del ruido de las hojas moviéndose por el viento que empezaba a aumentar ligeramente de velocidad.

Como si el tiempo intentase remarcar la urgencia de la situación, un rayo se mostró en el cielo y, tres segundos después, el trueno retumbó por toda la zona. Deteniéndose un momento a mirar el cielo, el chico pudo sentir como las primeras gotas de lluvia le caían en la cara, colándose entre las hojas de los árboles. Sin más, el chico volvió a ponerse en marcha, ignorando en la medida de lo posible la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

No lejos de allí, una pareja de hermano y hermana jugueteaba en un claro, disfrutando de la lluvia en la noche.

-No me vas a pillar Shade –gritó el macho con clara excitación mientras corría por el claro, intentando evitar que su hermana le atrapase.

-Eso lo veremos, Radius. –respondió ella.

Los dos hermanos eran de la misma especie, los dos eran Eevees, sin embargo, había claras diferencias a parte del género de cada uno. El macho, Radius, era como todos los demás Eevees, de pelaje marrón con una especie de collar de pelaje de color crema a la altura del cuello y con la punta de la cola del mismo color cremoso; por otra parte, la hermana era mayormente igual, en forma y tamaño, decantando que los dos o tenían la misma edad, o estaban cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, el pelaje de la hembra, Shade, era de color plateado en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y la punta de su cola y su collar de pelaje eran de un blanco puro como la luna y sus ojos eran de un color plateado y cuando le daba la luz, sea del sol o de la luna, parecía que su pelaje emitía una especie de brillo especial.

Los dos hermanos jugaban tranquilamente, sin importarles en absoluto la tormenta nocturna que estaba cayendo sobre ellos, era como si ambos estuviesen de lo más cómodos en estas condiciones. Radius era rápido pero Shade tenía un gran aguante y no le costaba mucho mantener la persecución, incluso cuando su hermano esprintaba para poner distancia entre ambos. Después de un largo rato jugando a pillar, los dos decidieron parar para recuperar un poco de aliento, sentándose en mitad del claro el uno junto a la otra.

-¡Ahí estáis! –oyeron de pronto una voz y los dos se giraron para ver quien había hablado.

En el borde del claro se encontraron a un Espeon macho. Sus ojos púrpura fijos en ellos con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos.

-¡Hey, Papá! –saludó Radius con una sonrisa moviendo la cola de lado a lado acercándose al pokémon psíquico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Shade acercándose también a él.

-Buscaros a vosotros dos. Ichiro está a punto de llegar. Ya sé que os gustan las tormentas nocturnas, pero hace demasiado frío y podríais pillar un resfriado. Venga, vamos a casa y allí podréis jugar todo lo que queráis. –dijo el adulto con tranquilidad, girándose y empezando a caminar por donde había venido, con los dos cachorros justo detrás.

Tras caminar un poco, los tres pokémon se encontraron con un humano que esperaba apoyado en un árbol con una expresión severa en la cara.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a casa a darnos todos un baño caliente y luego cenar. –dijo el humano dándose la vuelta- Te juro, Hadrim, que les voy a poner collares de castigo si vuelven a escaparse de casa. –dijo el chico mirando al Espeon, quien no hizo ni un solo ruido, solo se quedó mirando al humano con rostro tranquilo mientras caminaban.

-Sí, sí. Ya sé que les gusta jugar en estas condiciones temporales, y más si es de noche, pero no tienen por qué salir del jardín de casa. Es un alivio que no tengamos pokéballs en casa, si no mis padres ya las habrían usado hace tiempo. –dicho eso, los cuatro empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa, con los dos cachorros sabiendo que su padre había hablado telepáticamente con el humano.

Después de media hora por fin llegaron a la casa, y los dos cachorros no tardaron en ser levantados del suelo en brazos de una Lucario con la cara muy seria.

-Cachorritos, me vais a decir ahora mismo por qué os habéis vuelto a ir al bosque. ¿Es que no podéis jugar en el jardín? –les reprochó.

-Luca, tranquila. No han llegado a enfermarse. Pero aun así, Radius, Shade, queremos que os disculpéis con Ichiro por haberle hecho salir a buscaros de nuevo.

Los dos hermanos asintieron bajando las orejas y colando las colas entre las patas ligeramente mientras Luca, la Lucario, los dejaba en el suelo de nuevo. Luca no era diferente a cualquier lucario, su pelaje era azul, negro y crema como todos y siempre mostraba un comportamiento amable y tranquilo, si había problemas, junto con Hadrim, los dos defendían su hogar junto a los humanos. Una vez en el suelo, los dos Eevees y el Espeon se dirigieron al baño, encontrándose al chico humano terminando de preparar la bañera. Una vez dentro, Hadrim cerró la puerta y pasó el cerrojo utilizando una versión suave de Psíquico. Los dos Eevees se acercaron a Ichiro y llamaron su atención frotándose contra una de las piernas del humano, quien, al sentir eso, dirigió su atención hacia los pequeños, quienes solo apoyaron las patas delanteras en sus muslos, ya que el chico estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole con una carilla triste y con una disculpa en los ojos.

-Os habéis disculpado tantas veces con esas caritas que empiezo a preguntarme si esas disculpas son sinceras. –respondió el chico todavía con una expresión dura, haciendo que los dos cachorros retrocediesen ligeramente, sin embargo al final, el humano solo mostró una gran sonrisa- Bueno. No os pongáis así, pero no volváis a salir del jardín, ¿vale? Recordad que nunca habéis estado en una pokéball por lo que cualquier entrenador que os encuentre podría intentar atraparos, los Eevee son una especie muy rara aunque sean una de las más comunes de esta isla, junto con el resto de su línea evolutiva. –no era broma, Kiros también es conocida como "la isla Eevee" debido a la abundancia de Eevee-evoluciones a lo largo de toda la isla y es gracias a esta abundancia en este punto que los humanos normalmente dejan tranquilas a las manadas de estos pokémon que se encuentran. Claro de vez en cuando algún pokémon se separa del grupo y se acerca a los humanos por a saber qué razón. En el caso de Hadrim, la razón era mucho más clara: el Espeon no podría olvidar esos días.

Ya hacía cinco años desde que había pasado, Ichiro en aquel entonces tenía once años. En medio del bosque, un Eevee se había separado de su manada y estaba intentando seguir su rastro para volver con ellos. El pequeño Hadrim estaba perdido y asustado. Después de un rato caminando, un ruido le llamó la atención, al girarse, lo siguiente que Hadrim vio fue un Ariados saltando sobre él al mismo tiempo que un ataque azotaba con fuerza al joven Eevee, derribándole en el suelo antes de que el pokémon araña le sujetase completamente con su peso.

-Valla parece que he encontrado un delicioso bocadito. –dijo el Ariados con un tono burlón en la voz.

Asustado, Hadrim se removía sin parar, intentando liberarse del depredador que quería convertirle en su almuerzo. Sin embargo, cuanto más se movía, el joven Eevee se sentía cada vez más débil, empezando a sentir náuseas y a notar su visión borrosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes soportar un poco de veneno? –se burló el arácnido sobre él para luego retroceder.

Ariados no estaba preocupado, su pequeña presa estaría demasiado débil para llegar muy lejos si intentaba escapar, y lo intentó pero tan pronto como Hadrim se levantó, Ariados le atrapó una de las patas al suelo con su disparo demora y luego hizo lo mismo con las otras tres antes de acercarse para terminar de envolver al joven Eevee en esa tela pegajosa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el Ariados estuvo junto a Hadrim, otro pokémon intervino, logrando acertar en la cara del arácnido con una pierna envuelta en llamas. Sin perder un momento, el recién llegado empezó a lanzar ataques con sus patas superiores, ya que era un pokemon que se movía a dos patas, pero tenía mayormente aspecto canino, Hadrim no tardó en reconocerlo como un Riolu. Mientras el Riolu continuaba encargándose del Ariados, Hadrim oyó pasos acercándose a él. Al girarse vio a un humano sujetando algo que se asemejaba a una cuchilla de un Syther pero de mucho menor tamaño. Viendo ese objeto, Hadrim intentó volver a escapar mientras le humano se acercaba a él y se agachaba a su lado.

-Quieto. Tranquilo, pequeño Eevee. –dijo el humano con tranquilidad acariciándole suavemente el lomo, soltando el objeto afilado delante del pokémon- ¿Ves? No voy a hacerte daño. –le dijo- Voy a usar esto para soltarte las patas, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el humano señalando el objeto y en cuanto Hadrim asintió, por supuesto todavía algo asustado pero manteniéndose lo más quieto posible, el humano volvió a coger el objeto y agarró una de las patas del joven Eevee para ayudarle a tenerla quieta antes de cortar la seda que ataba su pata al suelo y liberar la pata. Tras hacerlo con las cuatro patas, el Riolu había vuelto, el Ariados, herido, había decidido salvar la vida y escapar, decidiendo que no merecía la pena morir por tan poca comida.

Cuando Hadrim estuvo libre intentó caminar un poco, pero todo su cuerpo estaba débil debido al veneno y al final cayó al suelo. Fue el Riolu quien se dio cuenta del problema y se lo dijo al humano. Mientras el pokémon emanación intentaba explicar el problema, Hadrim pudo sentir algo que venía de ese pokemon. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo su preocupación. La sensación de notar la preocupación del otro era extraña para él, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado antes de ponerse a toser un poco debido a la sensación de enfermedad que le daba el veneno. Sin esperar ni un momento más, el humano cogió en brazos al Eevee y echó a correr, con el Riolu en los talones. Hadrim perdió la cuenta del tiempo que el humano estuvo corriendo después de muchos minutos. Lentamente, el veneno estaba llevándole a la inconsciencia. Mientras tanto, el humano, cada vez que veía que el pequeño pokémon estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos lo movía un poco para despertarlo.

-Hey. Aguanta. Ya casi hemos llegado. –le dijo el humano con tranquilidad, pero Hadrim pudo notar un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Intenta mantenerte despierto, Eevee. –le llegó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Mirando hacia atrás vio que procedía del Riolu que corría tras el humano, que le miraba con un brillo preocupado- Ichiro va a llevarte a un Centro Pokémon para que se encarguen de tu envenenamiento. Aguanta un poco más. –le dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

El pequeño Eevee solo asintió lentamente.

Poco rato después por fin llegaron al lugar. Sin perder un momento la humana a cargo del lugar, acompañada de un Jolteon, un Audino y un Sylveon, preguntó qué había pasado. En cuanto le explicaron la situación el Sylveon utilizó sus lazos para coger al pequeño Eevee de los brazos de Ichiro y luego los tres pokémon y la enfermera se apresuraban a la zona de cuidados, sin correr pero a paso rápido.

-Ya puedes descansar, Eevee. No te preocupes por nada, solo intenta recuperar fuerzas. –le dijo el Jolteon.

Incapaz de responder ni de mirar a quien había hablado por el agotamiento, Hadrim solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. La siguiente vez que despertó se sentía mucho mejor y con fuerzas renovadas. Desde ese día, Ichiro y Luca, la Riolu, se habían encargado de cuidarle hasta que su manada pasó cerca del pueblo en el que vivían y él pudo regresar con ellos. Era un día soleado y la alegría de volver junto a su familia, junto a la felicidad que había experimentado viviendo al cuidado del pequeño humano, fue suficiente para hacerle a evolucionar a Espeon delante del humano, la Riolu y la manada. En ese momento fue capaz de enviar su agradecimiento al chico por su ayuda antes de partir con la manada, aunque siendo la primera vez que utilizaba la telequinesis el mensaje no estaba muy claro.

Varios meses después de aquello Hadrim había decidido volver con el humano. Recordaba el lugar con mucha claridad y no le costó regresar. Cuando el chico humano le vio de nuevo le recibió con los brazos abiertos, al igual que Luca, que todavía era una Riolu y desde entonces todo ha ido bien.

-Hey, Hadrim. –le llamó la atención el humano- ¿Vas a entrar en la bañera o tengo que meterte también a ti? –dijo con una sonrisa mirando al Espeon junto a sus dos cachorros, que ya estaban dentro de la bañera y levantados por encima del borde para mirarle.

Sin decir nada, el Espeon solo saltó dentro de la tina y dejó que la tibia agua empapase su cuerpo tras salpicar los alrededores y al humano, calentando la fría agua de la lluvia que todavía estaba sobre su pelaje. Los dos cachorros estaban sentados en cajones de madera llenos de piedras para evitar que flotasen mientras que él estaba directamente sentado sobre el fondo de la bañera mientras Ichiro empezaba a mojarles por completo con un pequeño cazo antes de pedirles que saliesen tras haber frotado sus cuerpos desde la nariz hasta las puntas de las colas. Los tres pokémon salieron de la bañera con tranquilidad y se sentaron en el suelo mientras el humano se remojaba a si mismo antes de dejar correr el agua por el bajante y empezar a enjabonar a los pokémon y de nuevo a él mismo para luego pasar la ducha por encima de cada uno para aclarar el jabón. Después de eso secar a cada uno y, para terminar, todos a cenar.

En la familia de Ichiro les gusta tratar a los pokémon como iguales, así que en lugar de darles comida pokémon lo que hacen es tomarse su tiempo para prepararle a cada uno su comida favorita, asegurándose de prepararla a conciencia para evitar cualquier cosa que les pudiese hacer daño. A veces incluso Luca se tomaba la molestia de preparar unas cuantas salsas de bayas para cada uno mientras la madre de Ichiro cocinaba tranquilamente. Después de la cena, toda la familia se reunió en el salón para jugar un poco a un juego de mesa, retirándose uno a uno según les iba dando sueño. Siendo Ichiro el único acompañado por los cuatro pokémon que eran las mascotas de la familia, pero que no eran tratados como mascotas.

* * *

**Lugar: Ciudad Llana. Isla Corum. Oeste del archipiélago Narel. Mundo Pokémon.**

**Estación: Otoño**

-¡Por allí va! ¡Coged a ese pokémon! –gritaría una voz tras Luna mientras esta corría haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que había en sus pequeñas patas en un intento de escapar de sus perseguidores. La huida la había llevado hasta una ciudad humana en la que parecía no haber dónde esconderse. Tras dar un giro para entrar en los callejones entre los edificios, Luna se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Bloqueada por una gran verja no tenía forma de escapar salvo que intentase escalarla, lo cual solo resultó en caer al suelo de nuevo y darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedando aturdida y ligeramente mareada.

-No tienes dónde escapar, Vulpix. –la voz le llegaría de nuevo y Luna miraría hacia la salida del callejón, viendo a un humano con gafas que no dejaban ver sus ojos, mirándola directamente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. El humano tenía el pelo aplastado y echado hacia atrás, de tez pálida, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin salir a la calle, vestía una camisa oscura y un pantalón vaquero claro y, encima de todo eso, llevaba una gran bata de laboratorio abierta. En una de sus manos llevaba una soga con la que previamente había intentado amarrar a la pequeña zorra para hacerla ir con él y en la otra mano tenía una vara alargada cuyo uso Luna había visto muy bien cuando la utilizaron para hacer, de un modo desconocido para la Vulpix, que la vara imitase un ataque Onda Trueno y paralizar a su madre cuando esta se metió en medio para evitar que el ataque golpease a su cachorrita. Después de eso Luna no sabía que había pasado con su madre, solo sabía que había salido corriendo y cuando miró atrás, solo pudo ver durante un segundo que estaban utilizando esa soga para meter a la Naintales en una jaula antes de tener que apartarse del camino de otra soga que por poco le rodea el cuello y salir disparada de allí sin perder más tiempo.

La Vulpix estaba agotada después de tanto correr y el intento de escalar aquella verja no había ayudado mucho. Cuando intentó levantarse, el humano lanzó de nuevo la soga hacia ella. Durante un momento, los rojos ojos de Luna se fijaron en el aro de cuerda que estaba pasando alrededor de su cabeza antes de cerrarse bruscamente alrededor de su cuello, tirando de ella hacia el humano y apretándose alrededor de su pequeño cuello, casi cortándole el aire, pero impidiendo que Luna pudiese utilizar su ataque de ascuas para quemar la cuerda y liberarse. Lo peor era que, mientras intentaba resistirse, tirando con sus propias fuerzas, siendo arrastrada hacia el humano, haciéndose daño en las patas como consecuencia, la soga se apretaba más fuerte alrededor de su cuello, ahora sí, impidiéndole respirar bien y drenando sus fuerzas un poco más cada vez.

Luna ya lo daba todo por perdido cuando, de pronto, un ruido metálico se oyó y ella retrocedió un par de pasos antes de caer sentada, tosiendo después de casi quedar asfixiada por la soga que todavía estaba alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo, el final de la soga estaba en el suelo, a medio camino entre ella y el humano. No había nadie más allí pero la cuerda había sido limpiamente cortada e incluso se podía ver, si se miraba lo suficiente, una muesca en el suelo señalando que algo había chocado con este. El humano se había quedado completamente paralizado y boquiabierto ante la repentina ruptura de la cuerda. Sin embargo, tras un momento, levantó su porra eléctrica, de la cual empezaron a saltar chispazos en el momento de apretar un botón en el mango, y la apuntó luego contra la pokémon. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, algo extraño pasó. De pronto, una especie de neblina de color negro apareció en el callejón. Cegada por la neblina que no tardó en volverse tan densa que impedía ver más allá de sus narices, Luna solo se quedó quieta. Pasado un momento oyó un grito ahogado, un ruido contra el suelo y… nada, silencio completo. Tras varios minutos, la neblina se despejó y la pequeña Vulpix se encontró sola. Allí ya no estaba el humano que intentaba atraparla, ni rastro de lo que fuese que hubiese salvado su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando se puso a caminar para salir de allí cuanto antes, al pasar por la zona en la que había estado el humano momentos antes, la pequeña notó algo húmedo en sus patas. Al mirar hacia el suelo la única palabra que venía a la cabeza al ver sus ojos era "Terror". En el suelo, justo donde había estado su perseguidor, ahora solo había un gran charco de un líquido rojo y espeso que a ella no le costó mucho reconocer. Para rematar, a un lado, el charco se estiraba ligeramente, señalando que algo había sido sacado del líquido a rastras. Sin embargo, el rastro desaparecía completamente tras alejarse unos pocos metros. A parte de la sangre en el suelo, no había más señal de nadie. Ni cuerpo, ni ropa rota, solo la sangre y, bajo el aroma propio de susodicho líquido vital, había un olor extraño, un olor que se grabó a fuego de inmediato en la mente de la pokémon zorro en cuanto fue capaz de detectarlo, más que nada porque era un olor completamente nuevo para ella y que logró sacar su atención de la escena ante ella, gracias a su propia curiosidad. El aroma tenía aires antiguos, trazos de sabiduría, fuerza y poder y ligeros matices eléctricos; ante una segunda olfateada, ignorando en la medida de lo posible la peste a sangre, Luna juraría que pudo encontrar ligeros toques de añoranza y tristeza. Definitivamente ese no sería un olor fácil de olvidar para la joven.

El ruido de un cubo de basura al caer al suelo la sacó del análisis olfativo que había logrado hacer que se olvidase de la mancha de sangre que había ante ella. Mirando hacia atrás, la Vulpix no vio nada, pero decidió volver a ponerse en marcha. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde ocultarse para descansar. Antes de ponerse en marcha, esta vez, se deshizo de la soga como mejor pudo, logrando poner una pata delantera dentro del lazo y tirando para abrirlo lo suficiente para que este se cayese por sí solo. Con una pata manchada de sangre ya seca, Luna comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ese callejón. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la calle principal, un grupo de pokémon de las calles saltó a su paso, entre ellos había un Skuntank, un Purugly, varios Meawth, un Purloin y un Liepard. Las cosas no iban tan bien para la pobre Luna. A pesar de que intentó defenderse, tanto por su propio cansancio, como por el número de contrincantes, la pobre recibió una paliza hasta quedar tirada en el suelo, echa un despojo, cubierta de cortes de arañazos y con moratones bajo el pelaje en las zonas golpeadas. Intentaba con toda su voluntad mantenerse consciente, sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse despierta y sus ojos se cerraron un momento después de que dos elegantes zapatos negros con cordones finos entrasen en su campo de visión, acompañados por una sombra que cayó sobre ella, cubriéndola del Sol de mediodía que estaba dando sin piedad sobre la apaleada Vulpix.

* * *

**Lugar: En un bosque sin nombre. Afueras de Pueblo Calner. Mundo Animal.**

**Fecha: 11 de noviembre, año no especificado**

Despertar en la cama. Sentir la almohada contra la cara, aplastándole la oreja, con el pelo alborotado. No recordaba bien que había pasado. Dark solo sabía que la noche anterior se había puesto a jugar porque no podía dormir, en un punto de la noche decidió ir a beber un poco de agua, cruzándose con Alejandra en la cocina y sirviéndole un vaso a ella a parte de uno para sí mismo. Después de beberse el agua y explicarle su situación a su nueva amiga, los dos volvieron a las habitaciones. Antes de que Alex entrase en la habitación de Natalie, le dijo a Dark que esperaba que pudiese dormir un poco, le vendría muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente tenían un campamento que montar. Tras mirarla a los ojos un momento, Dark solo sonrió tranquilamente y le dio las buenas noches antes de meterse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar jugando un rato más antes de sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de él. No perdió mucho tiempo en apagar el ordenador y acostarse en la cama, asegurándose de dejar espacio a Reisor. Menos de un segundo después, Dark estaba totalmente roque, roncando ligeramente sumido en lo que para él era el más delicioso de los placeres… el que solo proporciona una larga noche de sueño y descanso.

Después de desperezarse, Dark cogió la ropa que se iba a poner ese día, con todas las piezas de ropa en la mano siguió su costumbre de dejar el pijama tirado sobre la cama y caminar por el pasillo hasta el baño sin nada cubriendo su cuerpo. Por suerte no se cruzó con nadie por el pasillo antes de pensar que podría haber ido en pijama al baño y luego recogerlo todo. Después de una fresca ducha mañanera, el chico se vistió con un pantalón de chándal oscuro con una línea blanca por la línea de la costura a ambos lados y marcando los huecos de los bolsillos, los cuales tenían cremallera y atando el cordón de la cintura para evitar que la prenda se le viniese abajo mientras caminaba; se colocó una camisa blanca de deporte y luego se puso unas deportivas de suela blanca con tela gris y líneas y cordones de verde fosforito y para terminar, un chaqueta oscura de tela del estilo de las chaquetas de los deportistas, fresca pero que impide que el que la lleva sienta mucho frío. Después de eso se dirigió a la habitación, recordando que ese día él y Natalie irían con Reisor y Alejandra a pasar el fin de semana al bosque junto a sus tutores y a una profesora amiga de estos últimos. Una vez allí cogió una maleta de acampada con muchos bolsillos, dos por delante, dos a cada lado y los bolsillos grandes para las cosas grandes, además de eso, las ataduras para el saco de dormir enrollado y un segundo bolsillo grande separado del primero para así separar la ropa de la comida. Tras colocar la ropa en uno de los bolsillos grandes, unas linternas y pilas en los bolsillos pequeños, junto con algunas otras cosas que podrían resultar útiles, entre ellas, cerillas para encender una hoguera, dejándolo todo preparado, Dark cogió su maleta y la llevó junto a la puerta, donde ya estaba la de Natalie.

No hizo falta preguntar dónde podían estar, al llegarle el olor del desayuno, Dark se dirigió de cabeza a la cocina. Claramente estaba de mejor humor después de haber podido descansar. En la cocina estaba su madre, preparando un desayuno abundante para todos, su padre estaba sentado a un lado con su cafelito de todas las mañanas, esta vez sin periódico, hablando con Rei y Alex, conversación en la que Nat estaba haciendo de mediadora para sacar a sus amigos del apuro de algunas preguntas de su padre, no es que fuese duro ni nada, simplemente que el hombre a veces actuaba de forma algo más alegre y bromista y algunas de sus preguntas tenían algún matiz de doble sentido, algo que Alex parecía notar casi enseguida, pero que Reisor tardaba más en entender pero que no encontraba tan divertido sin embargo, tal vez porque no lo entendía… o simplemente no le hacía gracia. Tanto la madre como el padre llevaban ropa casual ese día, informal, pero no por ello dejaban de estar bien vestidos.

-¿Está ya el desayuno, Gara? –preguntó el padre tras dar un gran sorbo de aire por la nariz.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a poner la mesa, Jonay? –respondió la nombrada con un pequeño tono de demanda.

-Vale, vale. –dijo Jonay con una sonrisa, levantándose y cogiendo platos para todos y poniéndolos en la mesa tranquilamente.

Después de eso, Gara comenzó a coger cada plato y a poner el desayuno, que consistía en huevos con tostadas y bacon.

Tras un desayuno acompañado por una conversación sobre la pequeña escapada de fin de semana que iban a tener los chicos y una llamada a los tutores de Rei y Alex, los cuatro chicos estaban preparados para irse. Lo único que faltaba era que llegasen los tutores a buscarles. Los cuatro estaban sentados fuera de la casa, sentados en un banco de la calle. No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que llegasen conduciendo un furgón de color verde oscuro con aspecto de ser nuevo.

Tras un largo trayecto en coche durante el cual Dark volvió a quedarse dormido a medio camino, algo que hizo que Natalie sonriese ligeramente, llegaron a un claro en el bosque bastante grande. Dark despertó al parar la furgoneta y se estiró en el sitio, bostezando.

-Hemos llegado. –dijo Ruper mientras bajaba del vehículo.

El resto hizo lo mismo y cada uno cogió su mochila

-Dejaremos la furgoneta aquí y empezaremos a caminar hasta encontrar un buen lugar para acampar. –dijo luego el mismo con tranquilidad.

-Un paseo por el bosque. –comentó Dark- Suena bien. –añadió sonriendo.

Después de varias horas caminando por el bosque, algo llamó la atención de Dark, algo a parte de los árboles y el paisaje. A un lado del camino que estaban siguiendo, el chico encontró un edificio, escondido por la vegetación que lo rodeaba y que cubría sus paredes. Llevado por la curiosidad, se desvió del camino, llamando la atención de todos al deslizarse ligeramente por la pendiente hasta llegar a la explanada donde estaba el edificio.

Cristales rotos en las ventanas, la puerta delantera caída en el suelo delante de la misma, con las bisagras claramente rotas, como si algo hubiese salido a golpes del edificio. Las paredes por fuera todas estaban cubiertas de vegetación, símbolo del largo tiempo que había pasado el edificio bajo la caricia de la naturaleza misma.

-¿Qué es este sitio? –preguntó Natalie, que se había acercado a su hermano, también mirando todo eso.

-Cualquiera diría que alguien solía vivir aquí hace la tira. –respondió Dark dando una segunda mirada a todas partes.

-¡Hey! ¿Habéis encontrado algo interesante? –llegaría la voz de Alex, haciendo a los dos hermanos mirar hacia atrás viendo que sus compañeros de viaje se acercaban a ellos.

-A parte del edificio en sí… no. –respondió Nat volviendo a girarse para volver a mirar la edificación.

-Bueno, ya que lo hemos encontrado, ¿por qué no exploramos un poco? ¿Quién sabe lo que puede haber ahí adentro? Tal vez algún tesoro. –sugirió Alejandra.

-No creo que sea seguro. Podría caérsenos el techo encima. –respondió Dark, inseguro de entrar en ese sitio.

-¡Oh Venga! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero, chico de los bosques? –le pinchó la alegre chica, empezando a caminar hacia el edificio y entrando en este sin ni siquiera temblar, al menos no aparentemente.

-En casa. En la silla de mi ordenador, donde nada me puede matar. –terminó Dark comenzando a entrar en el edificio tras Alex.

Mientras tanto, fuera, Nat y Reisor intercambiaron miradas, el chico hizo un gesto levantando los hombros y ligeramente las manos y negando con la cabeza antes de adelantar una mano, invitándola a pasar primero. Mientras tanto, los tres adultos se habían quedado al margen después de haber sido ignoradas sus advertencias de no entrar en ese sitio. Al final decidieron esperar fuera junto al mismo.

El interior del edifico no estaba mucho mejor que el exterior, sin embargo, todo parecía ordenado y bien colocado. Si no fuese por las interminables capas de polvo, telarañas y algunos animalillos que salían corriendo cuando pasaban ellos se podría decir que allí todavía vivía alguien por lo bien ordenado de todo. Dark estaba explorando el recibidor, observando viejos cuadros cuyas imágenes estaban tan gastadas por el tiempo que apenas se podían distinguir las personas de la foto, o los animales que había en estas. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con el chico y descolgó un cuadro de la pared, intentando observarlo mejor, apartando el polvo con la mano y luego alumbrando la imagen con la luz de su teléfono móvil. Las siluetas todavía estaban bien así que no tuvo difícil reconocer a una persona rodeada de varios animales, sin embargo… estos últimos eran raros, no recordaba haber visto animales con esas siluetas antes. Junto a la persona había un animal levantado sobre las patas traseras, claramente equilibrado de forma que no parecía necesitar las patas delanteras para mantenerse, su cabeza asemejaba la de un chacal y las caninas orejas lo dejaban claro, delante de ambos había otro animal, sentado, este era cuadrúpedo, su pelaje colgaba de su cuerpo en una postura aparentemente relajada mientras miraba a la cámara. El cuadrúpedo tenía también un gran tamaño, llegando a la altura de las caderas de la persona. Había otros animales, algunos sentados, uno de ellos tumbado y algunos sobre las patas traseras incluso algunos más pequeños que parecían estar jugando delante de los que posaban para esa foto. Ahora sí, normalmente las fotos se descoloran de arriba abajo y no era diferente con esta, la parte superior apenas tenía formas visibles, por el medio como mucho se veían siluetas, sin embargo, en la parte inferior, además de siluetas todavía se podían distinguir algunos rasgos de los fotografiados. Pues los dos animalillos que estaban jugando delante de todos los que posaban para la foto eran los más detallados, teniendo en cuenta el paso del tiempo. No había mucho color, solo un degradado de blanco a rojo y se podían ver las siluetas de los animalillos, uno estaba agachado con el pecho en el suelo y la parte de atrás en alto, listo para saltar mientras el otro estaba sobre las patas traseras con las delanteras levantadas sobre la cabeza, los dos eran la misma especie, con pelaje extra en la zona del cuello y el pecho, largas orejas, las cuales los dos tenían hacia atrás y una esponjosa y peluda cola. Tras observar esa foto, Dark volvió a colocar el cuadro en su sitio y continuó su pequeña exploración, pensando que la escena que fue fotografiada debía de mostrar alguna especie de familia pasándolo bien un día.

La casa a parte de viejas fotos y posibles reliquias antiguas y tesoros sentimentales, no tenía mucho más de interés, al menos hasta que Reisor tropezó con el típico trozo de suelo que estaba levantado y cayó sobre una pared. De vieja que estaba la pared esta cedió el peso pero, en lugar de dar fuera del edificio, estaba a un pasillo secreto.

-Buen trabajo, Reisor. –dijo Alejandra viendo la nueva entrada que daba a una escalera de caracol que descendía, adentrándose en la tierra mientras que una gran barra iba hacia el techo y posiblemente lo atravesaba. La escalera tenía barandilla y estaba pegada a la pared, por lo que se podía utilizar la bara para bajar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pensáis? –preguntó luego Alex mirando hacia Dark y Natalie, que acababan de llegar a la zona.

-No creo que debamos bajar, si esta habitación estaba escondida, no quiero saber que podría haber ahí abajo. –respondió la chica.

-Por otra parte, ya que estamos aquí, lo peor que puede pasar es que vomitemos por una horrible visión. –replicó Dark mirando a su hermana.

Pasado un momento de una intensa mirada que parecía querer atravesar al chico, Nat cedió y aceptó bajar. Alex no perdió tiempo y con su personalidad tan… living la vida loca, saltó sobre la barra y se dejó deslizar hasta llegar abajo con un sonoro "wiiiiiiii", los otros tres jurarían que esa chica todavía seguía siendo una niña pequeña. Reisor, que se había levantado, solo se encogió de hombros y decidió bajar también, pero, al contrario de lo que sugería su aptitud tranquila, también utilizó la barra para bajar, solo fue mucho más silencioso. Dark y Natalie decidieron bajar tranquilamente por las escaleras hasta llegar abajo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Alex y Rei ya estaban ojeando muchas cosas con ojos curiosos. Y como para no… la habitación no estaba inmaculada pero tampoco estaba demasiado organizada. A un lado había un escritorio lleno de papeles y un ordenador viejo, una de las paredes había sido asaltada totalmente por estanterías de libros tan llenos de polvo que no era posible leer el título en el dorso; en otra de las paredes había un montón de papeles colgados de la pared sobre lo que parecía ser un mapa de alguna parte, ningún lugar que ninguno reconociese, o al menos que Dark y Natalie reconociesen y en la última pared… no había pared, sobre un tremendo amasijo de cables pegado al muro que conectaba con el ordenador del escritorio y con una especie de máquina en el centro de la pared. La máquina parecía sacada de una película de estas de ciencia ficción, parecía una especie de incubadora de tubo vertical, con una mascarilla para respirar y vías con sus respectivas agujas y toda la pesca. El cristal sin embargo estaba destrozado y esparcido por el suelo alrededor de la máquina.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Estamos en un plató de una película de Hollywood o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Natalie mientras observaba la habitación, ganándose una mirada confusa de Alex y Rei pero siendo ignorada por Dark, quien se acercó al ordenador para echarle un vistazo.

Fue en ese momento que Dark se dio cuenta de que, para estar bajo tierra, había bastante luz en esa habitación, lo cual le hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver que, efectivamente, había electricidad corriendo por esa habitación, así que, decidiendo husmear, encendió el ordenador, recibiendo respuesta del aparato. Viendo lo importante de la habitación, Dark se esperaría encontrarse con una contraseña para acceder incluso al escritorio del ordenador pero sorprendentemente no se encontró con ninguna barrera de seguridad, al contrario, tras encender el ordenador se encontró con el escritorio en frente, lleno de carpetas de archivos e imágenes e incluso vídeos. Curioso, el chico abrió una carpeta de imágenes pero en ese momento toda la energía que restase en esa habitación se fue de golpe. El aparato duró unos segundos más encendido, lo que permitió a Dark ver por encima durante casi un segundo una foto guardada en el ordenador y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Sin embargo, ya no podría confirmarlo, aunque estaba seguro que sus ojos no le habían jugado una mala pasada. El chico juraría haber visto una imagen de una criatura de pelaje dorado erizado como si fuesen púas y con un pelaje más claro alrededor del cuello, pero fue lo único que pudo distinguir antes de que la pantalla se apagase por la falta de energía. Fue entonces cuando los cuatro amigos se pusieron de acuerdo en abandonar ese lugar, dando por concluida la exploración y salieron de la habitación, Dark terminando la fila, agarrado de la mano a su hermana para no perderse, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la criatura de pelaje amarillo y espinoso… casi le recordaba a un… "_¡AY LA PUTA!_" fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de quedar totalmente en shock y que su mente dejase de pensar durante los siguientes veinte minutos.

Una vez fuera, todos se quedaron tranquilos en el exterior, viendo como los adultos habían montado un pequeño campamento con hoguera y usando las mochilas para sentarse mientras esperaban a los chicos.

-¿Algo interesante? –preguntó Ruper al verles.

-Nada interesante. –respondió Reisor.

-Pues la cara de Dark dice otra cosa. –comentó Sim señalando al chico que iba el último de la fila de cuatro con una cara en la que estaba estampado directamente: "Shock": ojos abiertos como platos, pupilas encogidas, boca abierta invitando a las moscas a entrar y salir libremente y respiración temblorosa.

-¿Dark? –preguntó Natalie mirándole, pero él no respondió- Dark. –le llamó sacudiéndole ligeramente, de nuevo sin respuesta- ¿Hola? Tierra a Dark Corel. ¿Estás con nosotros o te has ido de viaje? –dijo por último dándole un par de cachetadas flojas en la cara.

Esos ligeros toques lograron sacar al chico de su especie de trance.

-¿Eh? –preguntó el chico mirando a su hermana y luego al resto, dándose cuenta por fin de que ya estaban fuera del edificio.

-¿Qué has visto ahí adentro, chico? –preguntó Lisa mirándole con curiosidad.

Por un instante la imagen que había visto en el ordenador durante ese instante cruzó su mente, dejándole silenciado.

-No me creerías si te lo dijese. –respondió el chico al final sin darse cuenta de que había cuatro pares de ojos acompañados de caras completamente duras por alguna razón, pero que no perdieron tiempo en relajarse.

-Bueno, creo que sería buena idea que descansásemos un poco aquí, después seguiremos hasta la zona de camping, echaros una siesta o algo mientras Simbra y yo preparamos algo para merendar. –dijo Ruper, diciendo por primera vez el nombre completo de Sim.

-Sí, buena idea. –respondió Dark, que luego se apartó hasta apoyarse de espaldas en un árbol y luego dejarse caer hasta quedar sentado y el resto tranquilamente se sentó alrededor del fuego.

-Oye, ¿le pasa algo? –preguntó Alex a Nata.

-No. Solo quiere pensar y aclararse la cabeza. Sea lo que sea que ha visto ahí adentro ha debido de ser algo impresionante. –respondió la hermana con tranquilidad pero sin poder evitar tener un pequeño toque de preocupación en la voz por su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Dark estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro, mirando más allá del suelo mientras su mente estaba en una carrera por intentar ordenar sus pensamientos y calmarse, algo que no estaba siendo fácil. "_No puede ser que haya visto eso… Es imposible… O tal vez… No, que va, no puede ser seguro que al final me han jugado una mala pasada los ojos… No eso es una estupidez. ¡Lo vi! Sí. Durante medio segundo, eso no da tiempo a ver nada claro… Aun así…_" y así continuaron los pensamientos del chico quien a pesar de su problema de insomnio en casos de nerviosismo como el que estaba teniendo en ese momento, no pudo evitar empezar a quedarse dormido hasta que el sueño pudo con él y el chico calló en el mundo de los sueños.

Pesadillas asaltaron su mente durante todo su sueño pero por alguna razón no podía despertar. Al menos no hasta que en una pesadilla estaban a punto de dispararle, en esa pesadilla despertó en el momento exacto del disparo, jadeando y sudando debido a todas las pesadillas que había tenido durante su sueño. Jadeando y resoplando, tragando incluso de vez en cuando, con la mirada perdida en el frente, Dark casi da un brinco al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho, pero tampoco perdió tiempo en mirar para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Lisa clavados en él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la profesora.

-…Sí… solo… pesadillas… -respondió el chico entre pausas para elegir las palabras.

-Ten. –ofreció la mujer acercándole una cantimplora con zumo de fruta.

El chico la aceptó con manos temblorosas y dio un par de tragos sin pegar los labios al contenedor del líquido, sería de mala educación ya que no era suyo.

El fresco néctar líquido no tardó en recorrer su garganta, refrescándole y permitiéndole recuperar mejor el aliento y algo de hidratación después de lo que había sudado durante su visita al reino de las pesadillas, incluso se podría decir que por el sabor Dark no podía distinguir que fruta era de la que estaba hecho el zumo, pero estaba delicioso así que en lugar de preguntar eso, sacó otro tema.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó pasado un rato.

-Han ido por ahí a recoger algo de leña y frutas, estarán aquí en un rato. –dijo ella sentándose a un lado del fuego con total tranquilidad mientras el chico se levantaba hasta sentarse, dándose cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre su saco de dormir y con el de su hermana haciéndole de almohada.

Tras un rato tranquilo, Ruper, Simbra, Reisor, Alejandra y Natalie regresaron al claro, cada uno cargando con algunas ramas secas o con frutas varias. Suerte que por la zona crecían manzanos y perales silvestres. Uno de los orgullos de Calner era su Flora silvestre, no perjudicada por el hombre, o al menos no tanto como para impedir el crecimiento de árboles frutales silvestres, junto con algunos setos y arbustos de bayas silvestres por los bosques que rodean el pueblo.

Tras colocar la madera en el suelo y las frutas sobre una manta, todos se quedaron tranquilos alrededor del fuego, charlando tranquilamente, haciendo que los dos hermanos Corel se diesen un poco más a conocer, compartiendo anécdotas con los demás. De las cuales sacaron que Simbra y Ruper son hermano y hermana, que a Lisa le gusta tenerlo todo en el sitio correcto, que Reisor y Alejandra no son precisamente hermanos, más bien que tienen los mismos tutores pero que son muy buenos amigos, pero que en general todos ellos menos los dos hermanos Corel han vivido unas vidas que serían la envidia de todo aventurero, difíciles de creer por lo rebuscado de las criaturas y demás cosas pero al mismo tiempo, mientras las contaban había una sinceridad en sus miradas que barría con cualquier duda que tuviesen Dark o Natalie sobre lo que les contaban. Incluso Lisa y Reisor compartieron una historia de una pelea con el hermano de la profesora que, siendo exagerados, casi lleva a la destrucción de una ciudad… como si eso pudiese ser posible para una profesora de física y un relojero.

Pasadas unas horas las charlas se habían relajado bastante, Natalie había decidido irse a dormir ya que al parecer había bastantes planes para el día siguiente pero, por otra parte, Dark lo que hizo fue alejarse un poco del campamento, acercándose a los árboles y subió a uno de ellos, quedándose en las gruesas ramas inferiores. Acomodado en las ramas, el chico se quedó tranquilo, mirando hacia el cielo, adorando el cielo estrellado, mucho mejor en la oscuridad del bosque que en las iluminadas calles del pueblo o bosques cercanos al pueblo, definitivamente hay una infinidad de estrellas más en un lugar como ese sitio. Pasados unos minutos oyendo el crujido de la hoguera y mirando las estrellas, Dark empezaba a dormitar, soñando despierto, distraído, pensando en sus cosas o pensando en nada de pronto sin darse cuenta, síntoma de estar empezando a dormirse.

Pasado un tiempo no calculado de esa manera, de pronto, algo llamó su atención en el claro. Todos estaban ya durmiendo, pero había algo raro, a la luz de la hoguera, Dark pudo ver cinco esferas de cristal, cada una de un color flotando, sobre Alejandra, Reisor, Ruper, Simbra y Lisa. La que estaba sobre Alex era de un color azul suave y emitía un pequeño haz de luz que caía sobre la forma dormida de la chica, la que estaba sobre Reisor era de color negro pero aun así era distinguible en la oscuridad, las que estaban sobre Ruper y Simbra eran una roja y la otra azul y la que flotaba sobre Lisa era de un color rosa perla, todas las esferas tenían un haz de luz cayendo sobre aquel sobre el que la esfera estaba. Hasta que dos rayos más salieron de cada piedra, dirigiéndose hacia Natalie y hacia él mismo. Dark estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse y cuando los cinco rayos le alcanzaron el chico se quedó completamente paralizado. En ese momento fue cuando Alex y los demás despertaron, dejando solo a Natalie durmiendo. Alex fue la primera en mirarle, con su característica sonrisa mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar. Cuando la luz desapareció donde antes estaba Alex ahora había una criatura con aspecto de gato con las patas superiores más pequeñas que las traseras y una larga cola que en la punta era más gruesa justo antes de acabar, lo que Dark tenía delante de sus ojos era una Mew de pelaje celeste que brillaba al contacto con la luz de la hoguera, todavía sonriéndole con esa sonrisa. Reisor también empezó a brillar, al igual que Ruper y Simbra, Lisa era la única que no brillaba. Cuando las luces cesaron, en lugar de Ruper y Simbra estaban Latios y Latias y en lugar de Reisor, quien estaba era Darkrai. "_Bueno. E ahí el origen de las pesadillas._" Sería lo primero que pensaría Dark al verle, lo cual incluso a él le pareció raro, uno no se toma tan a la ligera que unos personajes de un juego se salgan del juego y te paralicen usando alguna especie de poder suyo mientras están haciendo a saber qué.

-Lisa, deberíamos irnos ya. –habló Darkrai hacia la profesora, quien solo asintió y cerró los ojos, empezando a concentrarse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Dark preguntó, recuperando por fin su voz.

Fue Mew quien se acercó a él, con una mirada que rogaba por ser disculpada.

-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. –le dijo el pokémon con tono tranquilo mediante telepatía, ya que lo más seguro sería que Dark no la entendería si hablaba normalmente- Escucha, ahora tendrás muchas preguntas y te las responderé cuando hayamos terminado, solo quiero que sepas que ninguno os hemos mentido en nada, desde nuestros nombres hasta nuestras historias, incluso las formas humanas que has visto son nuestras reales. Necesitamos que confíes en nosotros, ¿vale? –pidió el pokémon.

Tras un rato de mantenerle la mirada al pokémon legendario, Dark suspiró y asintió, cerrando los ojos y luego miró a su hermana.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por ella. No le pasará nada. Pero, como sabemos que no estarías tranquilo sin saber cómo está ella, decidimos que la llevaríamos con nosotros también. –dijo Mew con tranquilidad viendo como Latias se acercaba a Natalie para observarla un poco.

Sin más palabras, Mew se giró hacia Lisa y asintió. Fue entonces cuando Dark pudo ver que unas marcas brillaban con un color rosa perla por todo el cuerpo de Lisa, quien empezó a brillar de nuevo antes de emitir un fuerte rugido y luego, todo lo que Dark podría ver era una cegadora luz blanca que le forzó a cerrar los ojos para evitar quedarse ciego, aunque el dolor no se lo pudo quitar nada. Después de varios segundos, la luz desapareció y el chico abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse en un bosque, otro bosque distinto al que estaban previamente, pero allí solo estaban él y Natalie, nadie más. Por alguna razón agotado a un gran extremo y seguramente llevado por el shock, Dark se desmallo en el suelo, quedando inconsciente junto a su hermana.

* * *

**Bueno, lo habéis adivinado? no? bueno que pena porque no voy a decirlo jejeje, por cierto: valla misterio el de la segunda parte no? que criatura podría haber hecho eso? Weird... Habrá que esperar para saberlo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo**

***Knock Knock***

**-¿Quien puede ser?**

**Dark: -¡Aber la puerta!**

**Yo: -Woops. Creo que no.**

**Dark: ¡Abre o la derribo!**

**Yo: ¿Qué harás? Le lanzarás un Pulso Umbrío o algo.**

***la puerta sale volando y un rallo oscuro rodeado de anillos cruza la habitación***

**Yo: *gulps* Hasta la próxima *huye a toda leche***

**Dark: Cuando le pille... Bueno parece que eso ha sido todo, esperemos que Rayrudan no vuelva a tener tantos lapsus de pereza mezclados con bloqueos porque enotnces el siguiente capítulo irá para largo... ¿qué es esto? *coge un boceto del siguiente capítulo* uuuuuh parece que habrá un poquito de acción... Bueno quien sabe, capaz que quita esta parte... Hasta pronto. *apaga la cámara del ordenador***


	4. Capítulo IV: Cuerpo y Mente

**Buenas a todos, madre mía ni si quiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé esta historia pero por fin aquí está el capítulo cuarto, he tenido algunos problemas queriendo que un par de escenas quedasen bien, incluso he decidido poner música a una de las escenas ya que la considero merecedora de esta, solo espero que aquellos que la oigáis os guste la combinación que he elegido para esa escena, no voy a deciros de qué es, solo quiero decir que es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo como en este capítulo he hecho y espero... deseo... que me haya salido bien este intento, bueno sin más aquí os dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon pertenece a Pokemon Company y Game Freack, yo solo soy dueño de esta historia y de los OCs que aparecen en ella hasta la fecha.**

* * *

Decir que entre los dos hermanos había una gran tensión era… decir muy pero que muy poco, sin embargo sabían que allí donde estaban, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, así que por muy tensa que la situación estuviese entre ambos, los dos continuaban juntos.

-Escucha Nat… -empezó el chico.

-No empieces otra vez, Dark, por favor te lo pido. –le interrumpió ella, adelantándose un poco.

Sí, los dos habían despertado un par de días antes para encontrarse en ese lugar y cuando Dark explicó a Natalie lo sucedido ella por supuesto se creía que era una broma, al menos hasta que se cruzaron en el camino de un Mighthiena con dos Poochienas, probablemente una pequeña familia así que los dos hermanos simplemente se apartaron de su camino sin acercarse demasiado, sobretodo bajo una fiera mirada del Mighthiena. Habían pasado los dos últimos días a base de bayas que habían encontrado y decidido probar, que resultaron estar deliciosas así que tras coger unas cuantas, dejando otras tantas, los dos hermanos continuaron su camino. Debían admitirlo, los dos estaban perdidos en ese bosque.

Volviendo a la situación actual, Dark y Natalie habían decidido parar a descansar un rato después de tanto caminar sin rumbo por el bosque. Estaban los dos en silencio, sentados en unas rocas, cada uno pensando en lo suyo cuando el sonido de una pelea cercana les llegó a las orejas. La curiosidad pudo con Dark que, en lugar de levantarse y alejarse como su hermana había comenzado a hacer, decidió echar un vistazo, claro porque siempre es más seguro ver a los involucrados en una pelea antes que salir corriendo. Acercándose intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hacia la zona donde parecía darse la pelea. Manteniéndose detrás de unos arbustos, observando por una rendija entre las ramas y las hojas. Lo que vio el chico le sorprendió: Un Ninetales y un Cradily estaban peleando al otro lado, peligrosamente cerca del risco. El pokémon zorro de pelaje dorado, ojos rojos y nueva colas estaba acorralado contra el precipicio y la caída no parecía pequeña ya que ni siquiera se podían ver las copas de más árboles al otro lado ni nada que pudiese indicar la profundidad desde el punto de vista de Dark, desde el punto de vista del Ninetales la pared de roca imponía una caída de alrededor de unos cincuenta metros, lo cual no ayudaba en nada; por otra parte, el otro pokémon, sin brazos, de piel o escamas verdes parecido a una planta prehistórica cuya cabeza parece un cascabel con ojos brillantes y de coloración verdosa, pétalos pálidos y marcas amarillas en la frente y la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Los dos parecían debilitados pero parecía que el Nintales llevaba claras las de perder, puede que Cradily sea un tipo planta, pero al mismo tiempo es tipo roca, lo que compensa su debilidad al fuego, lo cual dejaba al ninetales en un apuro. Pensando rápido, Dark empezó a moverse sigiloso por alrededor de ambos pokémon, en todo momento intentando mantenerse escondido. Cerca de los dos pokémon había un árbol cuyas ramas llegaban hasta justo sobre ellos junto al risco, era una locura, pero tendría que bastar.

Con cuidado, Dark se acercó al tronco para luego escalarlo esperando que los pokémon pensasen que solo se trataba de algún otro escalando los árboles para marcharse de allí. Mientras tanto, Natalie estaba observando. "_Este chico está loco._" Pensó la joven observando como su hermano se arriesgaba a meterse en un lío del que no iba a poder salir impune. Para su sorpresa, Dark consiguió subir al árbol y posicionarse encima de ambos seres. Utilizando una liana que había cortado tras la escalada, Dark improvisó una cuerda de balanceo, atándola a la rama mientras abajo los dos pokémon hablaban en su lenguaje, los dos demasiado concentrados en el otro para enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo el humano sobre ellos, quien estaba listo para lanzarse sobre el Cradily en cuanto el Ninetales se apartase del camino, sin embargo, lo que paso fue que el primero placó al segundo, haciéndole caer hasta una raíz gruesa que salía del risco, convirtiéndose en un segundo árbol, quedando el Ninetales colgado de este, sin perder más tiempo, Dark saltó de la rama y se columpió, cogiendo desprevenido al Cradily y embistiéndolo al columpiarse, dándole una patada con ambas piernas y mandando al pokémon lejos. Rápidamente, Dark se dirigió hacia su mochila a buscar dos cosas, esperaba que esto funcionase después de haber visto que al Ninetales parecía no haberle funcionado su propio fuego, pero tal vez tras la pelea esto bastase además… cuando a donde se ha visto a un humano escupiendo llamas. Cogiendo una botella de alcohol del kit de primeros auxilios, Dark cogió un buen sorbo del líquido, poniendo mala cara por el sabor del líquido destinado a desinfectar heridas, deseando que funcionase, cogiendo un mechero, prendiendo el artilugio y girándose para encontrar al Cradily en pie mirándole con cara de enfado y acercándose a él dispuesto a goleparle con todo su cuerpo, Dark, actuando rápido el chico lo acercó a su rostro, sintiendo el calor de la llama para luego escupir el alcohol sobre la llama cuando el pokemon ya estaba bastante cerca, creando una copia del movimiento Lanzallamas, sus ojos doliendo por la intensidad de las llamas que rodearon el rostro del Cradily que, con un chillido ahogado se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo, Dark soltó por fin un resoplido de alivio pero luego recordó al Nintales que había caído por el risco y que había visto quedando colgando de un tronco. El chico se apresuró hacia el borde de la pared y se arrodilló para mirar, viendo al zorro de nueve colas sobre el tronco, intentando mantener el equilibrio tumbado sobre este.

Teniendo que actuar a toda prisa, Dark miró alrededor hasta que vio a su hermana.

-Natalie, ¿tienes una soga en la maleta? –preguntó él y su hermana le miró con cara rara.

-Claro tenía pensado irme de escalada. –dijo ella dejando la maleta en el suelo y empezando a rebuscar entre sus cosas- No, nada. –dijo ella.

El chico maldijo para sí mismo y tuvo que pensar de nuevo, viendo la liana que había usado previamente y buscando otras rápidamente. Tras encontrar algunas, el chico simplemente las ató todas juntas, creando una liana más grande, suficientemente grande como para llevarle hasta el pokémon. Dándose prisa pero asegurándose de hacerlo bien el chico ató un extremo a un tronco y luego pasó la liana sobre la rama que había usado previamente para columpiarse y luego se la ató a modo de arnés a las caderas… eso va a molestar dentro de muy poco…

-Natalie, échame una mano con esto, ¿quieres? –pidió él.

-Ayudarte a salvar a un animal que seguramente nos atacaría a la primera oportunidad, claro. –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! Perdona, olvidaba que no te gusta ayudar a los demás. –dijo Dark para luego comenzar a bajar despacio por el risco, confiando en que la Liana por sí sola resistiría, ligeramente mosqueado con su hermana, pero no era momento de estar así. Descendiendo lo más cuidadosamente posible y resbalando un par de veces hasta el punto de rasparse las manos y empezar a sangrar por ellas, el chico llegó hasta el tronco donde estaba el pokémon y se giró, encarándole con cara de esfuerzo.

-Hey. ¿Te subo? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, como si bromeara.

El pokémon simplemente lo miró un momento, el humano no tenía pokéballs en su cinturón ni parecía que su cinturón pudiese llevar pokéballs.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Dark sonrió.

-No soy entrenador, ni soy ranger, ni nada, solo soy un humano que está perdido en el bosque junto a su hermana. –dijo dark como si eso no fuese nada- Anda vamos a subirte antes de que este tronco se caiga. –dijo Dark acercándose un poco al tronco mientras el Ninetales se levantaba y se acercaba a él para luego colgarse del chico, que soltó un gruñido de dolor por el peso extra del pokémon antes de empezar a escalar.

Mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir como la liana se mantenía tensa, alguien debía de estar tirando de ella, al menos era una ayuda. Siguiendo con la escalada, después de diez dolorosos minutos, Dark llegó arriba pero cuando el chico empezó a prepararse para volver a estar en tierra firme, el pokémon se resbaló de su agarre y comenzó a caer, dando un ligero chillido de miedo. Dark actuó rápido y Natalie también. La hermana se rodeó con la liana y corrió hacia el borde dando un rodeo a un árbol, manteniendo así la liana tensa, para, al mismo tiempo que Dark, agarrar al pokémon antes de que cayese, arrancándole y haciéndole soltar un gran grito de dolor ya que los dos hermanos habían cada uno agarrado una cola del animal y lo estaban sujetando por estas. Sin perder más tiempo, los dos tiraron con fuerza, logrando subir al pokémon a tierra y luego Natalie ayudó a su hermano quedando ambos agotados en el suelo.

-Eso… ha estado… demasiado cerca… para ser cómodo… -dijo Natalie entre jadeos.

-No me lo jures. –respondió Dark aguantando la respiración un momento para luego darse cuenta de lo que había pasado- Bueno… parece que hemos pecado mientras intentábamos ayudar a Ninetales. –Dijo Dark mirando su mano derecha, restos de pelaje de la cola del pokémon pegados a esta.

-No te creerás esas historias, ¿verdad? –preguntó Natalie- No creo yo que ahora nos vallamos a convertir en pokémon solo por haberle tirado de las colas a este zorro de nueve colas. –dijo ella mirando al Ninetales que estaba encargándose de acomodar sus colas y reducir el dolor que sentía en ellas.

-Un poco de respeto estaría bien humana. –sonaría la voz del pokémon, que la miraría a ella de vuelta, dejando a los dos hermanos paralizados- Sí, las historias son reales, humanos, si tocas la cola de un Ninetales estás maldito pero en este caso ha sido un acto reflejo en serio, no ha sido intencionado. Lo siento de veras. –dijo el pokémon bajando la cabeza en disculpa.

Tanto uno como otro los dos estaban sorprendidos por una cosa: por entender a un pokémon cuando ellos ni siquiera son del mismo mundo.

-¿No hay forma de retirar la maldición? –preguntó Natalie.

-No, lo lamento. –respondió el pokemon.

-La maldición, ¿qué hace? –preguntó Dark.

-Os convertirá en pokémon, ¿no lo sabíais? –ahora el extrañado era el que daba respuestas.

-Solo por estar seguro. –dijo Dark- ¿y se puede saber en cual de antemano? –peguntó luego.

-Lo siento eso es completamente al azar. Puede ser el que más os guste o el que odiéis completamente o entre medias, cualquiera de todas las especies que hay pero en su etapa más baja, los Ninetales castigamos a quienes nos tocan las colas, incluso si no es intencionado, pero no queremos que se vuelvan locos por no comprender los poderes que poseen. –respondió el zorro- Lo único que puedo hacer es hacer que la transformación se dé cuando no podáis sentir dolor para que os sea más llevadero. –dijo él, si no lo he mencionado antes, por su voz, el Ninetales es un macho.

-Muchas gracias por la información. –dijo Dark- Al menos sabemos que un día nos levantaremos sin memoria ni necesidad de usar ropa. –bromeó el chico con una risa dentada.

-¡Eso no tiene gracia, Dark! –le dijo Natalie.

-No os preocupéis por vuestra memoria, en agradecimiento he evitado que la maldición afecte vuestra memoria como debería de hacerlo normalmente, ya que no puedo retirarla, al menos he hecho que sea lo menos intrusiva posible. –aseguró el Ninetales.

-Bueno entonces supongo que seguiremos intentando salir de este bosque, tenemos que… encontrar a alguien. –Dijo Dark con la misma sonrisa, levantándose y quitándose la liana de las caderas para luego recoger sus cosas y echarse la mochila encima.

-Parece que al menos tengo que darte las gracias por las molestias en modificar la maldición, Ninetales. Así que, gracias. –Dijo Natalie, sintiéndose algo rara hablando con un animal.

-Llamadme Pyron y no hace falta, yo debería daros las gracias a vosotros. –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Pyron, supongo que ya nos veremos. –dijo Dark empezando a caminar de vuelta al bosque.

Después de un par de horas de nueva caminata, sintiéndose todavía cansados tras los previos eventos sucedidos, los dos hermanos decidieron parar a descasar.

-Ah, todavía noto la lengua rara. –dijo Dark, su lengua le había estado hormigueando desde que había cogido un buche de alcohol para provocar aquel lanzallamas para espantar al Cradily.

-A ti se te ocurre meterte alcohol casi puro en la boca. –Le reprochó Natalie- Pero bueno supongo que no tenías más remedio.

-No, supongo que no. –Concedió Dark- Échate una siesta, Nata, yo monto guardia, por si acaso. –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Demasiado cansada para negarse, Natalie cogió su saco de dormir, lo echó en el suelo y utilizó un segundo saco como almohada, no tardando demasiado en caer en un profundo sueño. Dark por su parte se quedó mirando a su hermana durante un momento para luego mirar alrededor y recostarse contra un árbol, esta parada prometía ser larga así que el chico prefería ponerse cómodo mientras su hermana descansaba. Pasados varios minutos le llamó la atención su hermana, removiéndose sobre su saco de dormir y rascándose varias partes de la camisa, lo cual llamó su curiosidad una vez más y se quedó observando a su hermana mientras ésta seguía durmiendo.

Lo que sucedía era que, lentamente, como el Ninetales había dicho, Natalie estaba pasando por su transformación. Su cuerpo lentamente estaba encogiendo y pelaje empezaba a crecerle por todo el cuerpo, en la mayor parte, pelaje de tono marrón claro, en su cuello y creciéndole una especie de collar de pelaje color crema.

-Bueno, bueno… Alguien tiene suerte. –Dark comentó mientras miraba, en parte preocupado y en parte sonriendo, después de todo su hermana siempre ha querido ser una Espeon, bueno digamos que ahora puede serlo, solo tiene que tener cuidado con un par de cosas.

Por suerte, la transformación no despertó a su hermana a pesar del sonido de los huesos siendo recolocados y cambiando de forma, su ropa empezando a quedarle grande mientras el rostro de ella adquiría la forma de un hocico medio canino medio felino, más que nada por la naricilla canina, bueno después de todo siempre se ha pensado que los Eevee y sus evoluciones son una mezcla entre zorros y felinos, por los ronroneos y que ciertas Eevee evoluciones pueden rugir y otras aullar pero todas ellas pueden ladrar… por así decirlo. Cuando Dark se atrevió a apartar la camisa de su hermana de donde estaba ella, ya la chica era casi un Eevee, solo seguía encogiendo un poco más mientras sus orejas se alargaban y se cubrían también con pelaje y sus manos se transformaban en patas. Por último lo que sería lo peor, la cola, decir que ver eso fue incómodo sería quedarse corto, ver como piel, músculo y hueso se alargan de tal manera para luego cubrirse de pelaje igual de castaño claro que el resto del cuerpo salvo la punta, que también era de color crema no había sido algo agradable de ver. No había pasado ni veinte minutos desde que la transformación había empezado y ya su hermana era completamente un Eevee. "_Heh… Un cambio así no pasa desapercibido. Nata va a estar… entumecida durante unos días._" Pensó el chico con una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hermana para luego taparla cuidadosamente su propia chaqueta.

**Ok, por favor a partir de aquí os recomiendo escuchar esta música, yo la usé para crear esta escena.  
~~Kingdom Hearts II: Sinister Shadows~~ Recomiendo mucho la versión extendida.**

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como simplemente eso, no no. Nunca lo son.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces humano!? –llegaría de pronto una voz desde detrás de Dark, quien se giraría velozmente para intentar detener, literalmente, un zarpazo, sintiendo como si algo metálico hubiese golpeado sus manos, ya que las había puesto por medio en lugar de los brazos, logrando aminorar muchísimo el dolor, pero no por ello fue más suave para sus manos.

Pasado un momento el frío tacto del metal pasó a uno más cálido y con pelaje. Dark, al sentirlo levantó la cabeza y miró a su atacante, encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro de un chacal de pelaje azul y negro con cara de estar muy enfadado. El pokémon retrocedió de un salto, dejando a Dark sacudir las manos para aliviar el dolor que sentía en ellas, con un poco más de distancia, el chico pudo fijarse mejor en el pokémon, era de su propia estatura, sus ojos color rubí estaban clavados en los orbes bicolor del chico, quien le estaba mirando de arriba abajo, el pokémon parecía ser un cánido de la especie de los chacales que andaba a dos patas, claramente era un Lucario, si algo además de los sensores en la parte trasera de su cabeza y su pelaje azul, negro y crema lo daba a deducir a simple vista, serían los tres huesos púa que le salían en el pecho y en el dorso de ambas patas superiores.

-No te dejaré hacer daño a ese Eevee, humano. –dijo Lucario preparándose para volver a atacar.

Dark apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con palabras cuando el veloz pokémon ya estaba sobre él, lanzando golpes a todas partes que el chico se esforzaba en esquivar tan rápidamente como era capaz, solo un par de golpes logrando acertarle de lleno y el resto ni siquiera dándole fuerte gracias a que se había apartado al menos lo suficiente para amortiguar el daño, aun así recibir un golpe de un pokémon no es nada fácil de aguantar así que Dark tenía que pensar rápido antes de recibir otro golpe directo, arriesgándose a recibirlo lanzándose contra el Lucario y propinándole un puñetazo en un lado de la cara, deteniendo al pokémon por la fuerza del golpe y haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Dark sacudiendo la mano ya que eso le había dolido bastante a él, agachándose y poniendo la mano en el suelo.

Viendo al humano con la guardia baja, Lucario se lanzó una vez más a por él utilizando de nuevo Puño Bala, no lo admitiría pero este humano le había sorprendido, siendo capaz no solo de detener su primer Puño Bala sino de evitar gran parte de sus golpes de un A bocajarro. Cuando el pokémon estuvo cerca, Dark actuó, lanzando un puñado de tierra a los ojos de Lucario en un improvisado Ataque Arena para luego correr hacia su mochila, esperando poder encontrar lo que necesitaba. Por supuesto uno no se trae armas a una acampada de un fin de semana pero, viéndose atrapado en otro mundo te hace pensarte si vas a necesitar hasta una simple rama que ves en el suelo para algo más que encender una hoguera. En un momento, Dark tuvo que improvisar, decidiendo volver a utilizar la misma estratagema de antes se hizo con el alcohol de primeros auxilios y con un mechero y dio un sorbo al líquido, sus papilas gustativas protestando por el molesto sabor del líquido y su rostro adquiriendo una mala expresión. Encendiendo velozmente el mechero y girándose solo para encontrarse con el Lucario empujándole contra el árbol tras él, el golpe hizo que Dark dejase escapar un par de gotas del líquido en su boca y casi se tragase el resto pero logró mantenerlo en su sitio, respirando fuertemente por la nariz. Para luego ser lanzado hacia un lado, de nuevo con el mismo problema, mirando al pokémon luchador y con esqueleto de acero, Dark prendió el mechero y lo puso delante suya.

-¿En serio crees que eso me asusta? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. –soltó Lucario tras una risotada, dejando una sonrisa sobre confiada en su rostro, acercándose al chico, quien simplemente sonrió con malicia, lo cual dejó al pokémon extrañado pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Una vez Lucario estuvo a tiro, Dark sorbió profundamente por la nariz para luego escupir el alcohol sobre la llama del mechero, lanzando el improvisado lanzallamas contra el pokémon, haciéndole dar un salto en retroceso por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…? –se preguntó el chacal, respirando agitadamente.

-Alcohol, asqueroso en sabor pero bastante inflamable. –dijo Dark levantándose de un brinco, entrando en una pose de defensa, mechero apagado, botella cerrada y ambos objetos en sus bolsillos.

Con el orgullo ligeramente herido, Lucario cargó contra el humano con un segundo A bocajarro. El chico de algún modo volvió a casi evitar los golpes del pokémon, siendo más veloz esta vez, sin saber por qué, igualmente no podría evitarlos completamente pero sí lo suficiente para aminorar los daños. Sintiendo cada golpe pero, además de eso, podía sentir algo dentro de sí. Sentía su interior incómodo, como si tuviese nauseas, entonces recordó el aviso de Nintales, al parecer sus órganos estaban cambiando gradualmente por la pelea, prueba de que era cierto fue que en las palmas de sus manos empezaba a tener almohadillas y estaba empezando a crecerle pelaje rojizo en las manos, por ahora no era notorio, pero le dejaba en la duda de en qué pokémon se estaba transformando, sin embargo no era momento de estarse preguntando eso ya que Lucario no pensaba parar hasta alejar al humano del Eevee que todavía dormía, sorprendentemente teniendo en cuenta todo el jaleo alrededor del pequeño pokémon.

El siguiente movimiento de Lucario dejó a Dark paralizado, el chacal cargó una esfera de energía Azul en una de sus patas superiores, una Esfera Aural, esto iba a ser malo, muy malo, paralizado en el sitio mirando la esfera de energía, Dark estaba intentando pensar en qué hacer para evitar ese ataque, era demasiado tarde para lanzarse contra el pokémon con tiempo suficiente de romper su concentración antes de que lanzase el ataque y esquivar la esfera le haría recibir de lleno la onda expansiva pero, ¿cómo se puede devolver un ataque de energía espiritual? Sin respuesta, Dark se quedó paralizado con el rostro aterrado mientras Lucario lanzó el ataque contra él, no tenía la intención matar al humano pero aun así ese movimiento era peligroso. Sin embargo, lo que pasó tras lanzarlo sorprendió incluso al pokémon. Dark se había quedado plantado y se estaba cubriendo con ambas manos del ataque en un intento desesperado de minimizar los daños, como si eso fuese posible, ambas manos cruzadas y con las palmas hacia el frente, cuando la esfera chocó con los brazos del chico esta lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás pero no explotó como debería de haber pasado, en cambio se mantuvo estable contra los brazos de Dark y ante sus manos abiertas, el chico, de alguna manera, había detenido la esfera sin hacer que esta explotase. En otro orden de cosas la energía de la esfera estaba causando una reacción en cadena con la transformación del chico, sus manos y brazos hasta los codos se vieron repentinamente cubiertos de un corto pero espeso pelaje de color rojo hasta las muñecas y de ahí hasta el codo de un tono gris oscuro, las uñas del chico desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por afiladas garras antes incluso de que Dark se diese cuenta de que ahora él tenía una Esfera Aural entre sus manos, en cuanto el chico se dio cuenta empujó la esfera lejos, enviándola de vuelta contra Lucario, solo que ligeramente desviada, de modo que al pokémon le pasó por al lado de la cabeza, para luego chocar con una gran roca tras él y estallar, destrozando un poco la roca y haciendo que varios trozos cayesen al suelo, menos mal que Natalie estaba lejos de esa roca, básicamente al otro lado del lugar.

Teniendo un momento para mirarse bien, Dark se dio cuenta de que habían sucedido más cambios, sus piernas estaban incómodas en sus deportivas y el chico se las quitó, deshaciéndose también de los calcetines, viendo que sus pies también habían cambiado, tres garras y algunos de sus dedos "pegados" por decirlo de alguna manera y solamente apoyándose en las puntas de los pies, además de eso notó movimiento en su cabeza, llevando las manos hacia arriba puto notar que sus orejas habían cambiado de sitio… y forma, decidiendo buscar por su rostro, se dio cuenta de que tenía unos bigotillos saliéndole de los lados de la nariz y que esta tenía una especie de dureza en la punta además de que se le había adelantado un poco la cara por decirlo de alguna manera, el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del dolor al estar tan concentrado en evitar ser volado por los aires por el ataque de Lucario, lo cual había sido un plus para él, pasando la lengua por sus dientes descubrió que ahora lo único que tenía eran colmillos y caninos saliéndole de las encías, era una sensación rara cuanto menos. Lo único que le parecía extraño era que no había encogido en absoluto todavía. Pasado un momento más, Lucario se recuperó de su trance, todavía mirando al humano, que parecía seguir investigándose a sí mismo. Sin esperar más, se lanzó contra él. Dark por su parte se giró al oír el ruido de sus patas contra el suelo y se apartó de un salto, calculando mal debido a que al parecer sus piernas ahora tenían más fuerza y el chico cayó de culo en el suelo, quedando abierto para un ataque del pokémon que lanzó sobre el chico un Ataque Óseo creando un hueso de aura y bajándolo sobre él. Dark rodó justo a tiempo para apartarse del golpe, que dejó un pequeño agujero en el suelo. Lucario por su parte siguió intentando golpear al chico con su hueso de aura, logrando arrinconarlo contra un árbol sin poder apartarse más después de varios intentos. El pokémon levantó su hueso y lo bajó con fuerza una vez más, sin embargo, otra cosa más que le resultó sorprendente sucedio. El chico logró detener el hueso con sus manos, recogiendo los brazos para aminorar el impacto y luego detenerlo, sujetando el hueso con fuerza, la sorpresa de Lucario estaba clara y Dark decidió no preguntarse nada, simplemente empujó el hueso contra el pokémon, acertándole justo en la nariz, haciéndole soltar el hueso y retroceder, para rematar, el chico se había quedado el hueso en las manos y en estas saltaban chispas azules de energía rodeándola. La sorpresa fue mutua cuando el hueso no se desvaneció cuando Lucario lo soltó, sino que se mantuvo allí, tan sólido como e manos del pokémon.

De nuevo prefiriendo no hacerse preguntas, Dark empuñó el hueso con ambas manos, el pelaje le había pasado de los hombros hasta la mitad de los brazos y el pecho empezaba a picarle al igual que su pelo tenía un mechón levantado hacia arriba en la parte delantera, terminando en una punta de color rojo.

-¿Cómo es posible que hagas eso? –preguntó Lucario, a decir verdad no le sorprendería que en absoluto que el chico antes humano ahora… en proceso de ser pokémon por lo que parecía, le entendiese.

-Ni lo sé ni quiero preguntármelo ahora. –dijo Dark para luego separar ambas manos, intentando separar el hueso en dos, consiguiendo así dos huesos partidos al hacerlo.

Por supuesto, Lucario se esperaba una respuesta y se lanzó al ataque con otro Ataque Óseo que Dark bloqueó con algo de esfuerzo utilizando los dos huesos en sus manos. Arriesgándose tras esto y dejando de defender con uno para atacar al Pokémon, que retrocedió de un salto una vez más para luego lanzar una Esfera Aural al chico que se tiró al suelo bajo ella para evitarla esta vez, rodando por el mismo, Dark tenía que pensar y rápido en cómo salir de allí, su prioridad era su hermana, durmiendo sobre su saco de dormir. Mirando a todas partes, Dark formó una estrategia desesperada, agachándose hasta que estaba a la altura de su propia cintura, esperando. Lucario vio una oportunidad en esto y se lanzó contra el chico, que no tendría tiempo de levantarse para evitarle ni defenderse, recibiendo en respuesta otro puñado de tierra en la cara, este dándole en los ojos y cegándole durante un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Dark saltase al árbol cercano y subiese a él rápidamente antes de que Lucario activase su Visión de Aura para poder ver sin necesidad de sus ojos. Dark esperó un momento para luego saltar sobre Lucario, quien parecía no encontrarle, hasta que su rostro apuntó hacia arriba y el chico saltó de la rama agarrándose a esta para golpear a Lucario con fuerza con amas piernas al columpiarse en la rama y luego saltar al suelo desde esta, quedando en pie delante del pokémon y, aprovechando la inercia intentando darle un golpe con ambos huesos. Lucario rodó para evitar el ataque y golpeo con una pata ambas piernas del chico, haciéndole caer para luego intentar golpearle, solo para acabar recibiendo otro puñetazo en la cara, Dark protestando un poco pero este había sido menos doloroso, ¿tal vez por los cambios? Puede. Sin esperar, el chico dio otro golpe a Lucario, esta vez con un de los huesos, alejándolo de si y levantándose luego de un salto, quedando en pie justo a tiempo para agacharse de nuevo y evitar un Puño Hielo directo al pecho seguido de una Patada Fuego, que Dark tuvo que saltar para evitar antes de recibirla de mala manera. Decir que el chico estaba sorprendido era decir poco, ya que nunca antes había sido tan ágil como en ese momento, pero como llevaba diciéndose durante todo el entuerto, no era momento de preguntarse nada.

Sin perder tiempo, al aterrizar, Dark se agachó logrando así evitar un puño bala y luego saltó con fuerza, dando una fuerte patada con voltereta, golpeando a Lucario en la barbilla y derribándolo, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Ahora era su oportunidad, sin perder más el tiempo, Dark corrió hacia Natalie, la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo sin importarle en absoluto ninguna de sus cosas. Una vez con su hermana en brazos, Dark corrió con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Ahora empezando a sentir sus huesos comenzando a cambiar, notando el dolor de sus huesos en el proceso, pero forzándose a correr hasta que sus piernas también comenzaron a cambiar, haciéndole caer al suelo, aguantando el dolor mientras Natalie había caído, por suerte, cerca de él. El sonido de los huesos al juntarse y separarse no dejaba de ser enfermizo a sus oídos. Sintiéndose encoger, Dark siguió intentando aguantar el dolor, su pecho cambiando de forma y su rostro adquiriendo pelaje oscuro con algunas marcas rojas en la frente, el pelaje de los párpados creciendo de color rojo y creciéndole en el cuello una especie de collar de pelo negro. Cuando por fin todo se detuvo por un momento, Dark se dio un vistazo a sí mismo, viendo que su cuerpo había encogido hasta lo mismo o algo ligeramente más pequeño que Natalie pero no tuvo tiempo de descubrir que era cuando su garganta comenzó a cambiar también, la sensación era como si le estuviese quemando completamente desde dentro, no podía gritar de dolor ni decir nada, solo soltar y coger aire, manteniendo la respiración. Fue entonces cuando el dolor su… parte de atrás… se hizo presente al crecerle la cola de golpe. Dark cerró los ojos con fuerza, algunas lágrimas cayendo de estos, sintiendo todo eso. Entonces todo terminó, sin embargo, el dolor se mantuvo latente por el cambio, desapareciendo lentamente hasta que, pasados unos minutos, desapareció por completo. Dark intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento sintió todo su cuerpo dolorido y sus músculos con agujetas como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio hasta que sus músculos se habían rendido pero solo había sido la transformación. También estaba cansado, lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron, su visión volviéndose borrosa. En el último momento, Dark pudo distinguir algo de color lila claro delante de su visión. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos y de no poder oír con claridad, Dark no había perdido la consciencia, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado pero su mente todavía estaba despierta.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin ahí lo tenéis, de verdad de nuevo digo que espero que esto me haya salido bien y que disfrutéis de este capítulo, debo admitir que me ha costado conseguir la escena de batalla con Lucario de esta manera, he intentando ser lógico con las velocidades y los daños, no lo he conseguido demasiado lo se pero he hecho lo que he podido y espero que la escena quedase bien, bueno sin más, nos vemos en el próximo chap.**

**Dark: Espero que no vuelvas a pasarte casi un año antes de continuar esta historia, Rayrudan.**

**Yo: Por favor no me lo recuerdas... ¿¡Qué coño haces aquí!?**

**Dark: Bueno he venido a aclarar quien es-**

**Yo: A no ni hablar, no me vas a estropear el suspense, ale ale, de vuelta pa' dentro. -empuja a Dark por un portal-**

**Lucario: Oye ese Ninetales tenía nombre ¿A mí no me vas a dar ninguno?**

**Yo: -ya mosqueado- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!**

**Dark y Lucario: -se tiran de cabeza al portal antes de que una lanza les empale por detrás-**

**Yo: Sheesh... ¿por qué los personajes no quieren quedarse nunca en la historia?**


	5. Capítulo V: Sorrow in Memories

**Gente resubo este capíutlo una vez más, no tiene muchos cambios respecto al original, solo he añadido un detalle sobre Luca en este capítulo que se me había olvidado mencionar y del que no me había dado cuenta hasta llegar al cap 11. Sin más aquí os lo dejo resubido :) Espero que os esté gustando. Los nuevos que venís y los que releáis este capítulo, espero que os esté gustando la historia Leed y comentad sin miedo :D**

**Disclaimer: No clamo ser dueño de nada de pokémon. Esto pertenece a Gamefreak y The Pokémon Company. No estoy haicenod esto bajo ánimo de lucro, lo hago porque me gusta pokémon y escribir y por compartir mis locuras con la gente como vosotros que os gusta tanto.**

**Bueno sin más, que empiece el capítulo :D**

* * *

-¿Cómo están? –oiría Dark tras un instante, al parecer el movimiento que había estado sintiendo unos momentos, mejor dicho unas horas antes, parecía haberle acunado lo suficiente como para conseguir que su cerebro se relajase hasta ponerse a dormir, lo cual era un logro para quien lo hubiera conseguido, no es fácil poner a dormir a alguien con insomnio, mucho menos después de semejante estrés tras una pelea y sufrir una transformación de aquella manera.

-¿Despertarán pronto? –la misma voz, una voz que sonaba joven, preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

-¿Lo está? –preguntó la misma voz tras solo unos segundos de silencio, como si alguien le hubiese respondido, sonando ligeramente más alegre.

Al momento, Dark pudo oír unos pasos acercarse, pasos humanos y luego como si alguien se agachase, tras eso lo siguiente fue una mano suavemente moviéndole ligeramente la zona de los hombros.

-Hey, Zorua. Eh. Despierta. –la joven voz le susurraría tranquilamente cerca de la cabeza, no tanto como para resultar invasivo.

Dark, soltando un gruñido empezó a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos, al principio todo siendo completamente borroso, aclarándose despacio conforme sus pupilas se ajustaban para enfocar bien lo que había delante suya, dejando colarse solo la cantidad exacta de luz para permitir ver las cosas con claridad sin que esta molestase.

Frente a sí, Dark pudo ver una ventana abierta en una pared, las claras y casi transparentes cortinas de tela amarilla cerradas, pero dejando entrar luz a través de ellas, el cristal de la ventana cerrado pero uno de los lados de la contraventana estaba abierto. Dark se giró un poco, observando el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía ser que estaba en una habitación, por el aspecto y decoración, posters de pokémon aquí y allí, de especies específicas, como Cránidos, Rhyperiors, Golems, incluso uno con un Ónix y un Steelix juntos, cada uno con su propio fondo llamativo y con el nombre de la especie del pokémon en grandes letras encima. Siguiendo la observación, portafotos sobre un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, el escritorio de madera barnizada de color marrón oscuro, junto a la mesa había una silla de oficina con ruedas y un respaldo alto, sobre la mesa había un ordenador encendido, en pantalla habiendo claramente un vídeo pausado de lo que parecía ser un combate; por otro lado, en la pared más alejada de la puerta había colgada una televisión de pantalla plana no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña tal vez unas treinta y dos pulgadas, apagada con una luz roja bajo la pantalla señalando el stand-by. Bajo la tele había un pequeño armario al que se dirigían varios cables desde la parte trasera del aparato. Dark continuó su observación mirando hacia abajo, encontrándose a sí mismo tumbado sobre una especie de cojín redondeado, de color rojo oscuro, fue entonces cuando se vio las patas y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Poniéndose en pie de un brinco y mirándose por completo desde las patas delanteras hasta la cola, la cual intentó mover un poco, no sabiendo cómo solo consiguió mover las caderas de lado a lado de forma… embarazosa cuanto menos.

La risilla que le llegó desde un lado le hizo girar la cabeza de golpe y encontrarse cara a cara con un chico humano, bastante joven, tal vez un par de años menor que él, de tez morena y pelo plata, sus ojos de iris color rojo intenso cruzándose con los orbes bicolor de Dark, por lo demás, Dark solo podía decir que el chico era… normal, y las dos únicas piezas de ropa que le veía eran una cinta blanca en la frente, totalmente plana y sin absolutamente nada que la decorase y una camisa de color verde por lo que le veía en los hombros. Además de esto, Dark pudo ver que, del cuello del chico colgaba un pequeño colgante con un adorno que parecía uno de esos cuchillos de las series o películas de ninjas, un kunai decorado con lo que parecían ser alas de mariposas alrededor de la unión del mango y la hoja y dentro de las alas, rodeando el mango había una argolla, asimismo otra argolla más pequeña sujeta a la grande, y a lo largo de la hoja de la diminuta arma se podían ver unas letras decorativas, estando tan cerca y con su visión ya esclarecida, Dark pudo fijarse bien en el colgante.

-¿Te gusta, Zorua? –le preguntó el humano, su voz sonando igual a la que había oído previamente, haciendo que Dark le mirase al principio extrañado.

"¿Zorua?" –pensó el joven y entonces tuvo que resistirse a darse en la cara con la man-erm… pata, habiéndose visto a si mismo ahora reconocía la especie en que se había transformado, el resto de los sucesos regresando uno a uno por sí solos a su cabeza. Regresando la mirada al chico para ver como este le ponía y ajustaba el collar con el decorado pequeño kunai al cuello, Dark se sorprendió por eso, se lo estaba dando simplemente por que sí.

-Ea. Ahí tienes, un signo de amistad, ¿vale? –dijo el chico a Dark con una sonrisa de blancos dientes, logrando hacer sonreír al recién despierto Zorua.

-Gra-¡! –intentó decir Dark pero lo único que salió de su garganta fueron graves tosidas y un enorme dolor en la misma en el momento en que intentó hablar.

-Hey. Hey. Tranquilo. –le dijo el chico, sonando ahora preocupado- Te traeré algo de agua. –dijo y se marchó con paso apresurado.

Pasado un poco, la tos se le había pasado, pero el dolor no. Dark decidió tumbarse de nuevo, simplemente dejándose caer sobre el cojín.

-¿Supongo que estás mejor? –le llegó otra voz desde atrás pero lo único que pudo escuchar directamente aunque parecía que su mente de alguna manera lo había traducido en menos de un instante había sido "¿Peon esp es espe?".

Dark se giró de nuevo, pero esta vez más despacio, mirando tras de sí para encontrarse con un Espeon, claramente adulto, no solo por la voz, también por el tamaño. No mucho que decir de él, pelaje lila, cola dividida en dos cerca del final, pero no se parecía en nada a los juegos, en lugar de tener una cabeza casi totalmente redonda, se le notaba mucho más el hocico salido de la cara, además de eso la gema de su frente, que en supuestas debería ser roja, no, era de color azul y sus ojos en lugar de púrpura oscuro, eran de un tono amarillo claro, ¿tal vez cada pokémon en realidad tenía algunos rasgos distintos entre sí incluso en la misma especie? La verdad eso tenía sentido para Dark y muchísimo.

Dark estuvo a punto de hablar otra vez, pero el dolor de su garganta le recordó lo último sucedido y en lugar de eso, como pudo, intentó usar una pata para señalarse la garganta, realizando un movimiento doloroso para un cuadrúpedo al intentar girar la pata así que al final acabó usando una pata trasera y dándose un par de toques con esta en el cuello, gracias a… la anatomía pokémon por todo el pelaje en la zona inferior del cuerpo cubriendo ciertas zonas que es mejor mantener escondidas del ojo público.

-¿Tu garganta? –Preguntó el Espeon y Dark asintió- ¿Te molesta si creo una conexión psíquica? Será más fácil así, solo piensa lo que quieras decirme y lo que no, intenta no pensarlo. –dijo él.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Dark asintió una vez más, sintiendo de pronto, pero suavemente, esa típica sensación que te da cuando alguien te tiene la mirada fija en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, solo que esta vez, la sensación venía de frente.

-Me llamo Hadrim, por cierto. –se presentó el Espeon con una inclinación de cabeza.

Dark por un momento se quedó inmóvil con la mente totalmente en blanco mientras Espeon esperaba paciente por la respuesta, era normal entre aquellos que nunca han establecido comunicación mental quedarse en blanco durante un rato, pero este cachorro era capaz de no dejar escapar ni un solo pensamiento, lo cual le sorprendía.

-Yo… soy Dark. –se presentó el antes humano.

-Un poco más fuerte por favor. –pidió Hadrim ya que le había costado algo captar bien el pensamiento.

-Mi nombre es Dark. –pensó el chico con más fuerza esta vez, causando que el Espeon enfrente suya entrecerrase los ojos y sacudiese la cabeza.

-No tanto. –dijo él- Es normal entre primerizos cometer esos fallos pero los dolores de cabeza los sufren los que escuchan. –comentó luego con una sonrisa ladeada- Por cierto, Ichiro ha vuelto con tu bebida.

Nada más terminar la última frase, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar al mismo chico de antes, ahora en pie y permitiendo a Dark ver que el humano, de nombre Ichiro, llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, frescos para un día soleado como el que parecía que se veía por la ventana; y descalzo incluso de calcetines, seguramente por estar en casa.

Dejando el agua en el suelo, Ichiro cogió en brazos a Dark y lo dejó en el suelo, un ligero sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del Zorua, escondido bajo el pelaje mientras este se acercaba despacio al cuenco de agua, mirando el agua y viéndose a sí mismo, definitivamente era un Zorua de… nariz a cola en este caso, el único rasgo distintivo era que sus ojos eran bicolor uno siendo del color normal de los Zorua y el otro siendo el color agua ligeramente más oscuro propio de los Zoroark, pero sus pupilas seguían siendo blancas como las de la especie, otra diferencia que él podía decir eran los mechones de pelaje rojizo a lo largo del pelaje que le resaltaba en la cabeza, antes de llegar a la acostumbrada punta roja y el collar que le había regalado Ichiro previamente como último detalle. Recordando como los perros beben en su mundo, Dark supuso que los pokémon cuadrúpedos harían lo mismo así que, intentando hacerlo se acercó al agua y dio una lamida, al no saber hacerlo bien no consiguió más que llevarse una lengua ligeramente mojada a la boca. "No por favor, tengo que hacer esto bien." Pensó Dark. Si no lo conseguía… solo quedaba la alternativa y eso ya era demasiado embarazoso para él. Tras intentarlo varias veces sin éxito decidió que no merecía la pena morirse de sed por evitar quedar en ridículo así que se sentó junto al cuenco, mirando el agua con ganas de beber… al menos hasta que el humano cogió la idea y se llevó el cuenco consigo, Dark cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose tanto que sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño toque de rojo oscuro, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. "Ninetales no nos avisó de que seríamos cachorros de teta." Pensó Dark sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, soltando un doloroso quejido por lo embarazoso que iba a ser lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Tras un rato, Ichiro regresó con lo que Dark temía… El Zorua cerró los ojos y tragó saliva para luego dejar al humano cogerle en brazos patas arriba y luego acercarle el recipiente al morro, el humano había cambiado el agua por lo que parecía ser leche. "Bueno, tal vez mejor llenar la panza." Pensó Dark, empezando a sorber la leche del biberón, sujetando un poco la base de la bocilla para evitar que esta le fuese demasiado adentro, sorbiendo la leche. Ésta sabía diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado pero no estaba tan mal, así que el Zorua simplemente aceptó la comida, sorbiendo la templada leche con hambre, su estómago rugiendo, avisándole de que sí que estaba hambriento así que Dark continuó hasta que ya no pudo más, dejando el biberón por la mitad, soltando un ligero eructo un momento después de dejar de chupetear.

-Arceus… Solo sois un par de cachorros. ¿Quién podría abandonar a unos pokémon tan pequeños así como así? –comentó Ichiro con un ligero toque de irritación en la voz, haciendo que Dark se le quedase mirando cuando el humano le dejó en el suelo.

Tras eso, el humano se marchó de la habitación, llevándose consigo el biberón con el que acababa de alimentar al Zorua. Tras un poco más, Dark se dio cuenta de una cosa, por lo que miró a su alrededor, buscando a cierta persona… bueno cierta Eevee, recordando bien. Intentó llamarla, pero solo consiguió que su garganta volviese a molestarle de mala manera. Además de eso, no estando acostumbrado a las cuatro patas, Dark perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su vientre al intentar caminar.

-Ey. Calma. –le dijo Hadrim acercándose a su lado- ¿Buscas a la Eevee que estaba contigo? –preguntó el Espeon, a lo que Dark asintió rápidamente, clara preocupación en sus ojos -Ella está bien, tranquilo. –fue la respuesta que dio el mayor- Está todavía dormida, en otra habitación, mi compañera, Luca, la está cuidando, así que estate tranquilo e intenta descansar un poco más. –le aconsejó.

Dark soltó un suspiro de alivio pero de igual manera no era suficiente, quería ver a su hermana así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, tambaleándose por no ser capaz de encontrar todavía su punto de equilibrio, dispuesto a buscarla, solo para ser cogido del pellejo por el Espeon, haciéndole soltar un gritito de sorpresa, con el consecuente dolor de garganta.

-Sé que a duras penas has descansado, Dark, así que túmbate y descansa. –le reprochó Hadrim.

Dark podía notar no solo la seriedad con la que lo decía sino también sentía como si el pokémon le estuviese mirando con una firmeza propia de un padre que le echa la bronca a su hijo por desobedecer.

-No puedo. –pensó Dark, suponiendo que estaría escuchándole.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el pokémon, probando correcta su suposición.

-Tengo insomnio. –informó Dark al pokémon, cuya firmeza se mantuvo pero la sorpresa se abrió camino en su semblante.

-Ya veo… entonces por eso a penas has dormido desde que os encontré. –asintió Hadrim dejando de nuevo a Dark en el suelo- Bueno, esto tienen que saberlo los demás, ven. –dicho eso, el Espeon comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual estaba cerrada, pero el pokémon la abrió valiéndose de sus poderes psíquicos para girar el pomo redondeado.

Llegados a este punto, el Zorua se dio cuenta de otro detallito importante. No tenía ni idea de caminar a cuatro patas, sí, había aguantado el equilibrio hacia un momento pero ahora mismo levantarse del suelo le estaba costando, no sabiendo cómo hacerlo. Recordando después de un rato a los cuadrúpedos en su mundo natal, Dark intentó imitar los movimientos que hacían. Había visto a un perro levantarse usando las cuatro patas así que eso era lo lógico y ya lo había hecho hacía un momento, mantener el equilibrio era otra cosa y, por otra parte más, ahora lo difícil sería caminar, intentando imitar el modo de andar de un cuadrúpedo, Dark puso una pata delante de la otra, despacio, una por una, primero una delantera, luego una trasera y luego lo mismo con las dos que no se habían movido, avanzando despacio hacia el Espeon, logrando mantener el equilibrio con tres patas cada vez que daba un paso, éstas temblando y el Zorua cayendo al suelo un par de veces cuando intentaba ir algo más rápido y acababa pisando solo con dos patas mientras las otras dos daban el paso simultáneo. Decidiendo que tendría que practicar luego, Dark caminó a paso lento, intentando no caerse al suelo mientras caminaba, lo cual le era difícil, de cuando en cuando estando a punto de volver a besar el piso, logrando mantenerse justo a tiempo, tarde o temprano acabaría cogiéndole el truco.

La casa no parecía muy grande, al menos intentando tener en cuenta la diferencia de escala entre pokémon y humanos. El pasillo estaba decorado con fotos de familia y en ellas se podía ver solo humanos posando, solo pokémon también posando, otra mostraba a un Espeon, un Lucario y dos personas adultas, luego otra mostraba a Ichiro y dos Eevee, uno de color normal y un shiny y luego había otra que mostraba a toda la familia, los dos humanos adultos debían de ser los padres de Ichiro. Además de fotos, también había una zapatera, sobra decir para qué era, sobre esta había un cuadro más, con otra foto más, esta foro mostrando a Ichiro, claramente más joven, un Riolu y un Eevee, el chico y el Riolu, que parecía ser una hembra, los dos sonriendo y mirando a la cámara, en esta foto Dark pudo ver los ojos de la Riolu, eran de un color azul blanquecino, similar al color del hielo. Por otra parte el Eevee estaba ligeramente escondido tras el chico, mirando entre curioso y asustado a la cámara que les había hecho la foto. Todas las fotos parecían hechas en el mismo punto, en frente de la entra de la casa, donde se podía ver un porche y algo del jardín, pero parecía haber más diferencias que solo la antigüedad de la foto, también unas estaban hechas en invierno, otras en primavera, otoño y verano, se notaba que eran fotos de familia, momentos que recordar y esto le dio a Dark que pensar mientras las observaba, recordando a sus padres, deseando poder ver una foto de ellos pero había perdido su móvil durante la escaramuza con Lucario. Volviendo al pasillo por el que estaba caminando: las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y sin ese efecto de pared llena de pequeños piquitos que hace que te pienses unas trece veces si te apoyas en ella o no, también conocido como efecto gotelé. El techo era blanco y también liso, el corte de la pintura no pasando la esquina y el suelo, al igual que en la habitación, era de madera, literalmente madera, no parqué chapado, sino verdaderas tablas de madera barnizada y desparasitada. Para terminar había un total de cinco puertas en ese pasillo, por la que acababan de salir, otra más junto a esa en el lado derecho, luego otra algo más adelante en el lado izquierdo, junto a esa otra puerta más, esta con rendijas en la parte inferior de la puerta y, al fondo, la quinta puerta que era la única abierta que parecía llevar a la sala de estar. Las otras puertas deberían de ser las habitaciones y el baño.

Dark no pudo evitar quedarse un momento observando cada fotografía expuesta en ese pasillo y eso solo le hacía echar más de menos a ciertos seres queridos suyos. "El fin de semana acabó hace unos días, deben de estar muy preocupados." Pensó el Zorua con la cabeza baja, el recuerdo de los rostros de sus padres viniendo a la mente, causando que cierto tipo psíquico delante suya adquiriese una expresión extraña.

-¿Tú y esa Eevee os habéis encontrado con algún Ninetales por casualidad? –preguntó Hadrim de pronto, a lo que Dark de inmediato levantó la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿por? –preguntó el chico, su garganta empezando a sentirse menos dolorida y dejándole hablar por el momento.

-Se dice que los Ninetales pueden maldecir a los humanos que tocan alguna de sus colas sin permiso, convirtiéndoles así en pokémon y borrando sus memorias, entre otras maldiciones. –dijo el Espeon, deteniéndose junto a la puerta por la que acababan de salir.

El tipo siniestro se quedó mirando al tipo psíquico durante un largo rato para luego suspirar y bajar la cabeza.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? –preguntó Dark, su voz empezando a sonar carrasposa otra vez- Vale, pero no voy a estar repitiéndome sin parar así que prefiero decírsela a todos los que estén en la casa. –dijo el Zorua, nerviosismo presente en su voz, no estando seguro de que fuesen a creer lo que tenía que decir.

Sin decir más, los dos entraron en otra habitación, la habitación situada junto a la puerta del baño. Ésta era ligeramente más grande que la anterior, en el centro, pegada a la pared, había una cama de matrimonio, seguramente para los padres de Ichiro, las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color crema que el pasillo y algunos cuadros con pinturas y fotos individuales estaban colgados sobre la cabeza de la cama, a un lado de la habitación había colocada una gran cómoda de tres largos cajones, sobre la cual había todavía más fotos familiares, junto a la cómoda había un tocador con su espejo de pared y todo para que la dama humana de la casa se arreglase, en otra pared, ocupándola completamente había un ropero de tres partes, ocupando toda la zona de la pared salvo una esquina, suficiente para dejar un colgador donde colocar los zapatos del día a día, con un par de zapatos colocados en los bolsillos del colgador, en la última pared solo había una mesa normal con un televisor de pantalla plana de veinte pulgadas o así, sobre un reproductor de DVD de color negro y la mesa tenía un pequeño cajón, seguramente para los mandos y pilas, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando Dark, cuya mirada se movió por la habitación un poco más, encontrando junto a la cama dos mesas de noche de dos cajones amplios, en una de las cuales solo había una lámpara mientras que en la otra había un despertador digital y un teléfono fijo, tras eso, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la cama, donde había sentado un Lucario. La primera reacción de Dark fue retroceder pero luego, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que no era el mismo Lucario que les había atacado en el bosque.

-Oh, veo que has despertado. –dijo el pokémon del Aura con una sonrisa cálida.

Definitivamente no era el mismo Lucario, para empezar, era hembra, debía de ser Luca, además de que era la misma de las fotos del pasillo, junto a ella, dos Eevee se asomaron sobre el borde de la cama, a pesar del parecido con el Eevee de pelaje de coloración normal, Dark de nuevo supo, por alguna misteriosa razón, que no era Natalie.

-¡Hola! –saludaron los dos Eevee con una sonrisa desde la cama, no eran visibles para él, pero el Zorua juraría que sus colas estaban moviéndose de lado a lado solo por las expresiones de sus rostros, instintivamente y, como si tuviese vida propia su cola empezó a moverse de la misma manera, solo que más despacio, una ligera sonrisa se abrió camino al rostro del antes humano.

-Hola. –respondió Dark, notando que la garganta le dolía mucho menos, pero su voz todavía estaba algo rara, y no solo porque a sus orejas solo llegase el sonido "Zorua" cuando saludó.

Uno de los Eevee, el de coloración normal, saltó de la cama al suelo y se acercó a Dark con una sonrisa, todavía moviendo la cola.

-Mi nombre es Radius y ella es mi hermana Shade. –dijo el Eevee, presentando a su hermana apuntándola con una oreja.

-Yo soy Dark. –respondió el Zorua con la misma sonrisa.

Tras la corta presentación, Radius empezó a olfatear a Dark desde el hocico hasta la cola, causando al antes humano una sensación de incomodidad.

-Hueles mucho a humano. –dijo Radius- ¿Vivías antes con humanos o fuiste uno que molestó demasiado a un Ninetales? –preguntó el Eevee.

-Bueno… -empezó Dark pero se detuvo al oír a alguien toser sobre la cama.

Girándose hacia esta, Dark se acercó pero no tenía ni idea de cómo saltar para poderse subir a la cama, gajes de toda una vida a dos patas y siendo más grande que el sitio donde duermes, al final Luca le cogió con cuidado y lo puso sobre la cama. Allí, tumbada sobre una manta, estaba Natalie, despertando. Dark se acercó a ella caminando con las patas temblorosas por no estar acostumbrado a su nueva forma de caminar.

-Hey Natalie. –la llamó él- Estoy aquí, ¿vale? –dijo él para luego ver como su hermana abría los ojos y le miraba con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Soy yo, Dark. –le dijo él con una sonrisa- Sí, parece que soy un Zorua. –añadió él y ella sonrió.

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano los dos se iban a transformar así que el hecho de que su hermano ahora fuese un pokémon no le había causado mucha impresión.

-Anda, descansa un poco más, yo estaré aquí, ¿vale? –le dijo él y ella asintió, sus ojos cerrándose y cayendo dormida de nuevo mientras él se dejaba caer a su lado sobre la manta y luego miraba al resto, que le miraban a él con curiosidad.

Dark soltó un suspiro y luego levantó la cabeza. Aclarándose bien las ideas para luego empezar a contar su historia, diciendo que él y Natalie son dos humanos transformados en pokémon por un Ninetales, algo que no sorprendió demasiado a los oyentes. Tras eso les pidió que no le interrumpieran, contándoles luego que ellos eran de otro mundo en el que los pokémon no existen salvo en videojuegos y en dibujos animados. Esto sí cogió por sorpresa a los que le escuchaban. Al menos en el mundo que estaban ahora los pokémon eran reales fuera de los juegos y la televisión. Tras explicarles eso les contó todo lo que había sucedido desde el primer día de clase, cuando los dos nuevos estudiantes, la nueva profesora, el nuevo chofer del bus escolar y la nueva encargada del mismo habían aparecido, hasta que él había cerrado los ojos antes de perder la consciencia tras la pelea con Lucario.

La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio cuando el Zorua terminó de hablar, siéndole algo difícil terminar ya que cerca del final su garganta empezaba a molestarle otra vez, no habiéndose recuperado por completo de la transformación. Mirando a todos: el Espeon parecía pensativo mirándole mientras la Lucario y los dos Eevee se miraban mutuamente para luego mirar al mayor de pelaje lila, quien asintió tras un poco con una sonrisa.

-Es una historia tan enrevesada que cualquiera la daría por falsa. –dijo Hadrim asintiendo y luego sonriendo- Pero es verdad, he visto tus recuerdos mientras la contabas y no eran para nada imaginaciones. –continuó el Espeon- Espero que no te importe.

Dark negó tranquilamente.

-Si eso os hace creerme dejó que me leas la mente todo lo que necesites. –accedió Dark.

-Bueno, pero no más lecturas mentales ahora, como tú le has dicho a tu hermana, tenéis que descansar, tú mismo no has terminado de recuperarte de la transformación y no te preocupes si no puedes dormir por tu insomnio, Hadrim dirá a Ichiro tu problema, tendrás que ir a un centro pokémon para una revisión y que te receten la medicina apropiada. –dijo Luca- Ahora, venga, ponte cómodo e intenta descansar. –añadió con firmeza- Shade. Radius. Vosotros dos id a jugar al salón y dejar descansar a Dark y Natalie por ahora.

Los dos Eevee asintieron y se despidieron de Dark. El Zorua agradeció un poco más de descanso y se acurrucó junto a su hermana como mejor pudo con su nuevo cuerpo y se dedicó a descansar.

* * *

Un par de horas después, gracias al despertador Dark podía llevar el curso del tiempo, Natalie volvió a moverse de nuevo, esta vez despertando y soltando un bostezo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Dark tranquilamente mirando a su hermana.

-Bastante mejor –dijo ella con clara cara de estar medio dormida-, pero me vendría bien algo de agua. –dijo luego.

Dark no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por eso, recordando cómo había tenido que ser alimentado solo unas horas antes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder, ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Dark? –llamó Natalie la atención de su hermano- ¿Por qué cuando hablo oigo sonidos de Eevee? –le preguntó ella, Dark casi ni se había dado cuenta ya que se había acostumbrado ligeramente pero era verdad que a sus orejas solo llegaban "Vee"s e "Eevee"s cuando su hermana hablaba y él sonrió.

-Creo que para saberlo necesitarías un espejo. –respondió él ligeramente acelerado con una sonrisa a lo cual Natalie le miró con los ojos abiertos.

Natalie se había quedado en shock por lo que le acababa de decir su hermano. Sin pensar y actuando automáticamente se levantó y se miró entera de arriba abajo, pelaje marrón y crema, cuatro patas, largas orejas y para terminar, una peluda cola, la cual ella movió sin pensarlo de lado a lado.

-S-soy… -empezó ella, mirando de nuevo a Dark.

El Zorua conoce bien a su hermana cuando se lleva una enorme alegría, sí alegría, los dos sabían que iban a acabar como pokémon así que eso lo tenían asimilado, solo les quedaba esperar que de los alrededor de setecientos, contando incluso las evoluciones pero no los legendarios, les tocase la línea evolutiva de aquel que querían ser y al parecer habían tenido suerte. Volviendo al asunto, sí, Natalie puede ser una chica tranquila y controlada, pero cuando se lleva una alegría su comportamiento cambia completamente y como no… Natalie empezó a dar brincos sin pensar, sobre la cama, Dark preguntándose como su hermana había aprendido tan rápido a moverse sorbe cuatro patas, mientras ella daba saltos y gritaba con alegría.

-¡Soy una Eevee! –sus gritos no podían ser más fuertes debido a su garganta seca, al menos ella no se había levantado con la garganta dolida por el cambio.

-Natalie cuidado. –le avisó él antes de que ella llegase a perder el equilibrio mientras seguía dando brincos como si nada.

En un momento Natalie se quedó de espaldas a Dark y se levantó sobre las patas traseras en un intento de ponerse de pie como único sabía hacerlo por sí misma, solo para caer de espaldas y con tanta suerte de acabar dándose un fuerte cabezazo contra Dark. Los dos hermanos de inmediato y por el golpe quedando aturdidos y mareados.

-Te dije que tuvieses cuidado… -dijo Dark la voz completamente grogui como si acabara de levantarse y su visión dando vueltas en espirales, señalando su mareo por el fuerte golpe de su hermana, quien no estaba en mejor estado que él, solo que ella estaba patas arriba y con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Aaaayyyyyyh…. –fue la única respuesta de Natalie tras el golpe.

-Hey, ¿estáis bien? –Dark pudo oír la voz de Shade preguntando desde el suelo, por lo que se levantó, apartando su cabeza de debajo de la de su hermana y caminando tambaleándose hacia el borde de la cama.

-No ha sido nada. –dijo él solo para perder el equilibrio en ese momento y caer él esta vez.

Shade soltó un chillido de la sorpresa e intentó apartarse, solo para tener a un Zorua aterrizando en su espalda y los dos contra él suelo, Dark sobre Shade, él todavía con espirales en los ojos, las cuales se habían contagiado a Shade en cuanto su cabeza hizo contacto con el suelo, solo que la Eevee se recuperó más rápido, solo para darse cuenta de que Dark estaba sobre ella, las patas del Zorua a ambos lados de ella en una posición un tanto… extraña y que por alguna razón hizo que las mejillas de Shade se volvieran de color rojo para luego dar un brinco y apartarse.

-¡Wah! –soltó Dark al ser lanzado por los aires de nuevo por el salto de Shade y aterrizando en su espalda en el suelo, empezando a recuperarse del aturdimiento del primer golpe con su hermana, pero no ayudado por el nuevo golpe contra el suelo.

Una vez los dos hermanos se recuperaron de lo sucedido y Natalie hubiese conseguido relajarse de su subidón, Dark volvió a subir a la cama, teniendo que intentarlo varias veces hasta que consiguió saltar con la fuerza necesaria para ello. Por otra parte Natalie no estaba haciéndolo mejor. Tumbada en la cama no sabiendo como levantarse e intentándolo. Dark intentó ayudarla pero ella dijo que quería hacerlo sola, así que el Zorua soltó un suspiro y se quedó a un lado mientras Natalie intentaba ponerse en pie, cayendo todo el rato y volviendo a intentarlo. Shade observando también los intentos de la otra Eevee por mantener el equilibrio en su nueva forma. Le llevó unos minutos, pero por fin Natalie consiguió mantenerse en pie por sí misma, luego intentó andar… solo para caer otra vez de cara en la cama, haciendo que Dark soltase una risilla contenida.

-Al menos no estás aprendiendo en el suelo. –le dijo ya que él lo había hecho en el suelo.

-Venga sigue intentándolo, no tardarás en cogerle el truco mira. –Dijo Shade empezando a caminar ella misma sobre la cama, enseñando a Natalie como moverse. Nat no fue tan cabezota de negar esta vez la ayuda prestada y se levantó de nuevo, intentando imitar los movimientos de la otra Eevee, quien le iba diciendo con cuidado lo que hacer, hasta que Natalie estaba caminando por sí misma, tambaleándose y con las patas temblando pero caminando al menos.

Después de acostumbrarse a caminar a cuatro patas, Natalie decidió bajar de la cama, para lo cual se acercó al borde. Shade bajando la primera, saltando al suelo para ello, Dark imitándola, pero aterrizando con mucha menos elegancia y casi dándose de bruces contra la alfombra junto a la cama, Natalie por su parte casi trompica con la sábana, gracias que se dio cuenta y sacó la pata de detrás del doblete de la misma para luego saltar y aterrizar con la misma gracia que Dark y empezar a caminar alrededor sin mayor problema esta vez.

-Muy bien, ya habéis aprendido a caminar a cuatro patas. –dijo Shade con una sonrisa- Aunque Dark tu tendrás que acostumbrarte de nuevo a las dos patas en un futuro. –le dijo la Eevee shiny, a lo cual el simplemente hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-No pasa nada, cuando llegue el momento me pondré a ello. –dijo él tranquilamente.

Después de decir eso, Dark le dijo a Natalie que les había explicado todo lo sucedido a los pokémon de la casa.

-Dark la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de decir nada de eso, podrían tomarnos por locos. –le dijo ella con algo de irritación en la voz, y no solo por estar todavía mal por su transformación.

-Bueno, al menos tenía a alguien para corroborar lo que había dicho. –dijo él- Su padre es un Espeon y miró en mis recuerdos para asegurarse de que no mentía.

-Aun así no vuelvas a soltar prenda de esa forma. –le riñó ella.

Dark fue a responderle pero en ese momento Ichiro entró por la puerta con un biberón en mano.

-Bueno Eevee… veo que te has despertado. Natalie, ¿cierto? –ella asintió despacio- ¿Quieres comer? –preguntó el chico acercándose a ella, quien asintió de nuevo.

Entonces Ichiro la cogió en brazos y la acunó ligeramente, dejándola confundida.

-¿No te lo he dicho? –preguntó Dark- Parece que somos cachorros que no pueden todavía comer bien por nosotros mismos. –dijo el Zorua sonriendo con malicia.

-Y me lo dice ahora… -soltó Natalie bajando las orejas, cerrando los ojos por la mitad y murmurando algunos juramentos contra su hermano.

Al final, se quedó calladita en cuanto Ichiro le acercó el biberón. No abriendo la boca en absoluto y apartando el morro.

-Venga, tienes que comer, Natalie. –le dijo el humano, pero ella negó con la cabeza- Eres demasiado pequeña todavía para intentar morder las bayas o incluso beber agua por ti misma. –añadió pero Natalie seguía sin querer beber del biberón, además de eso sintiéndose ligeramente humillada al ser llamada "pequeña"- Vale como quieras.

Dicho eso, Ichiro apartó el biberón y Natalie dio un suspiro para luego bostezar con los ojos cerrados y, al cerrar el morro, encontrarse con la boquilla del biberón en ella, Ichiro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te pillé. Ahora come. –dijo él, no dejando que ella se apartase, apretando ligeramente para hacer que un poco de leche le cayese en la lengua, intentando que el hambre de ella pudiese más que su orgullo.

Lo consiguió, al sabor del alimento, por distinto que fuese al que ella conocía, Natalie dejó de protestar y empezó a beber con hambre, dejándose llevar y agarrando el biberón igual que Dark había hecho previamente.

-Eso es. Mejor así, ¿verdad? –Ichiro dice tranquilo, dejándola comer a su ritmo.

Después de cinco minutos, Natalie estaba llena e Ichiro se fue a la cocina con el biberón a medio beber, diciéndoles a los dos que descansasen un poco más. Sin embargo, tanto hermano como hermana estaban cansados de estar tumbados, así que decidieron ir con Shade, quien les propuso jugar un rato con ella y con Radius. Normalmente la idea de jugar como niños pequeños no les parecería demasiado apetecible, pero en esta situación les parecía la mejor idea de todas, además, no tenían nada que perder, por lo que los dos siguieron a la Shiny Eevee hasta el jardín, donde Radius estaba jugando solo con una pelota de tenis, aparentemente aburrido. Momentos después los cuatro estaban jugando con ella a intentar atraparla y ver quién podía mantenerla más tiempo en su poder.

* * *

Y el tiempo empezó a pasar, los días pasando a ser semanas y las semanas se reunieron en un mes. Durante ese tiempo, Dark y Natalie habían dejado que sus lados infantiles tuviesen un poco de diversión, jugando aquí o allí con Shade y Radius, el Eevee no pareciendo muy… contento cuando Dark pasaba tiempo a solas con su hermana, el Zorua solo esperaba no estarle molestando y la shiny simplemente echaba la culpa a que su hermanito estaba celoso de que ya no pasasen tanto tiempo juntos y decía que ya se le pasaría. Hadrim y Luca se habían dado cuenta de esto y estaban intentando pensar en alguna manera de hacer que Dark y Radius volviesen a llevarse bien, más por parte del Eevee que del Zorua quien no tenía ningún problema con él. Respecto a los humanos, no tardaron mucho en conocer a los padres de Ichiro. La madre era una mujer de tez pálida, esbelta, de pelo castaño corto, ojos de color azul clarito. Para cualquier humano tendría buenas miras y era guapa pero también era bastante espabilada con las cosas y había pocas que se le escapaban, aunque normalmente decidía no presionar el asunto, las ropas cambiaban cada día así que sería difícil decir cuál era su ropa más habitual. El padre por otro lado era de tez morena, pelo oscuro, le gusta dejarse la barba pero siempre la tiene recortada, su aspecto físico era fuerte y algunos músculos se le marcaban y sus ojos eran de color oscuro, según Natalie, si fuese un adolescente cualquier colegiala en nuestro mundo estaría babeando detrás de él, solo esa opinión ya hacía que Dark sintiese escalofríos, la ropa normal del padre era su uniforme de trabajador de la construcción pero fuera de la rutina no era fácil saber qué era lo que más llevaba.

Volviendo con Dark, Natalie, Shade y Radius. Los cuatro estaban jugando en el jardín tranquilamente, el juego al que jugaban, Shade y Radius lo llamaban "Cazar", que resultó ser una combinación entre el escondite y las cogidas solo que en vez de que el que se la queda tiene que buscar a los demás, uno es la presa, tiene que esconderse lo mejor que sepa y evitar que los otros le encuentren, Dark era la presa en esta ronda y Radius parecía mucho más motivado de lo normal por encontrarle. El Zorua se tomó su tiempo en encontrar un buen escondite, la casa la habían prohibido ya que había muchos escondites juntos y podían usarlos para moverse escondidos y hacer a los que cazan más difícil la cosa así que solo podían jugar en el jardín y en la casita de madera que había en él. Dark había decidido esconderse en la casita de madera, debajo de la cama que no era más que una pieza de madera sin colchón pero con una sábana encima y algunos cojines, la sábana cayendo a los lados de la cama y permitiendo así que la parte de abajo no fuese encontrada. El Zorua se mantuvo ahí escondido. Sabiendo que, más que nadie, Shade y Radius seguirían su olor, Dark había realizado varias vueltas, pasando con cuidado por algunas partes que tenían prohibidas por normas de la casa, como entre las flores y eso que una vez se había llevado una buena sesión de tortas cortesía de Laura, la madre de Ichiro, experiencia de la que digamos tras la que Dark no pudo sentarse en los tres días siguientes. Sin embargo esta vez había tenido cuidado de no causar daños a las flores, había cruzado por ahí en un intento de romperles el rastro y que tuviesen que buscar más, pero en caso de encontrasen por donde seguía su olor había pasado por el garaje de la casa y algunos arbustos del borde del patio antes de llegar a la cabaña de madera donde estaba escondido.

La espera se le hizo larga, lo cual significaba que debería de haber hecho un gran trabajo. Radius, Shade y Natalie siguiendo su rastro, Natalie aprendido a hacerlo con este juego. Los tres deteniéndose al llegar a las flores.

-No me lo puedo creer. –dijo Natalie- La última vez que pasó por las flores se llevó una buena. –añadió luego.

-Sí pero eso fue por romper las flores. –dijo Shade- Fíjate no hay ni un solo tallo partido –comentó luego mirando de cerca.

-Bueno sea como fuere será mejor que busquemos por donde sale el rastro. –dijo Radius a las Eevee, empezando a olfatear alrededor de la esquina del jardín dedicada a las flores.

Varias veces encontraron algunos rastros que salían pero al seguirlos estos se alejaban un poco antes de volver. Después de varios minutos los tres por fin habían encontrado el rastro que se alejaba de las flores.

-Wow, Dark sí que sabe cómo ganar tiempo. –comentó Radius- tantas vueltas entre las flores solo para tenernos ocupados.

-Sí, él es así, siempre pensando en maneras de ganar, hay que ser paciente cuando se juega con él. –Natalie dice asintiendo- Lo cual a veces puede ser irritante.

Los tres pokémon continuaron el juego, Hadrim sonriendo sabiendo que se estaban acercando y sorprendido por la forma de actuar de Dark, parecía estar tomándselo en serio, tal vez demasiado, ya que los tres Eevee parecían empezar a aburrirse de cazarle.

Después de seguir todo el recorrido que el Zorua había realizado, los tres cazadores por fin llegaron a la pequeña cabaña y entraron en ella.

-Su rastro no sale de aquí, tiene que estar en alguna parte. –Dark pudo oír a Shade decir, emoción clara en su voz ahora que el juego empezaba a ponerse interesante de nuevo.

-Natalie mantente en la puerta. –dijo Radius- Shade y yo buscaremos por aquí.

Natalie no dijo nada, solo se quedó en la puerta de la cabaña para evitar que Dark saliera mientras Shade y Radius buscaban. Si le encontraban ahora no podría escapar con Natalie en la puerta. "Por favor que no me vean. Por favor que no me vean." Pensaba Dark sin parar, solo queriendo no ser visto. Pasado un rato más, el Zorua era capaz de oír su propio corazón, su cuerpo entero tenso viendo como la sombra de un Eevee se acercaba a la cama de madera.

Sin decir nada, el Eevee movió la cola de lado a lado, teniéndola levantada, esto llamando la atención de otra sombra de Eevee que empezó a acercarse también a la cama por otro lado, arrinconando a Dark contra la esquina debajo de la cama. Un momento después, Radius y Shade saltaron bajo las sábanas. Dark cerró los ojos, esperando que le saltasen encima y le declarasen cazado.

Los segundos pasaron pero nada pasaba. Dark abrió los ojos para ver a los dos hermanos mirando a un lado y a otro.

-¿Pero qué…? –soltó Radius- Juraría que su olor venía de debajo de la cama. –dijo el Eevee.

-Dark, estás haciendo trampa. –protestó Shade dando un golpe al suelo con la pata y con voz de queja- Sal de donde estés. ¡Esto ya no es divertido! –dijo ella saliendo de debajo de la cama para luego sentarse en el suelo y esperar.

"Esto… ¿qué?" pensó Dark para luego mirarse a sí mismo y lo único que pudo ver fue… nada.

-¿Pero que coj-? –gritó Dark dando un brinco y dándose un golpe contra la cama de madera, soltando un quejido que interrumpió sus palabrotas- ¡Owwwf! –se quejó él, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver a los dos hermanos mirándole con sonrisas maliciosas, poniéndole cada uno una pata encima.

-¡Cazado! –dijeron Radius y Shade a la vez y luego le sacaron de su escondite.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! –protestó Dark aunque no era quien para protestar y por alguna razón esa línea le pareció extrañamente familiar.

Dejando de lado eso, una vez fuera de debajo de la cama, Natalie fue hasta él e hizo lo mismo, declarándole cazado ella también, terminando así el juego.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Radius una vez los cuatro estaban ya fuera de la cabañita.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Dark sin saberlo.

-Hacerte invisible. –respondió Shade- Cuando nos metimos debajo de la cama no pudimos verte. –añadió ella.

-No lo sé. –dijo él- Yo solo quería que no me encontraseis.

-Lo que ha pasado es que has activado tu habilidad de ilusiones. –dijo Hadrim acercándose al notar la confusión en los cachorros.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Dark.

-Sí. Zorua aprende a utilizar su habilidad a muy temprana edad, de modo que puede mantenerse a salvo mientras Zoroark va a buscar comida. –dijo Hadrim.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Radius, pero fue Natalie la que respondió.

-He leído algo sobre eso, no solo en los juegos en nuestro mundo sino también en un libro que hay en el salón. –dijo ella- Zorua y Zoroark comparten habilidad tras evolucionar, esta habilidad es llamada "Ilusión" y básicamente les permite crear ilusiones capaces de engañar todos los sentidos y, si son lo suficientemente poderosas, incluso llegar al punto de engañar a la tecnología de forma que no hay manera de destapar la ilusión por ningún medio. Normalmente utilizan esta habilidad como medio de defensa, para protegerse ellos mismos o el entorno en el que viven. –dijo ella, a lo que Hadrim asintió- También se dice que Zoroark puede crear ilusiones para guiar a un entrenador que considere adecuado hasta Zorua para que éste se haga más fuerte con la ayuda del humano, pero eso último creo que es más una leyenda urbana. –añadió después

-Sí, más o menos eso lo resume todo. –dijo Hadrim- Sin embargo la segunda parte parece que está hecha para que los humanos no tengan miedo de Zoroark ni Zorua, no estoy seguro de eso, nunca he conocido a uno. –añadió luego el Espeon con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Luca se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno. Basta ya de hablar de habilidades, ¿alguien quiere merendar? –preguntó la Lucario dejando en el suelo dos grandes boles, uno lleno hasta arriba de una macedonia de bayas y el otro con agua para todos.

-¡Yummy! Macedonia de bayas. –soltó Shade con un gritito de gusto no perdiendo tiempo en lanzarse sobre el bol pero Luca la detuvo.

-¿Qué se dice? –preguntó ella con un tono típico de cuando un padre quiere que digas algo antes de que hagas nada.

-Oh. Gracias, mami. –dijo Shade, sonrojándose un poco- Lo siento es que hace tiempo que no preparas una macedonia así. –dijo ella.

Radius sí que agradeció primero, aprovechando el descuido de su hermana y teniendo suerte de que no le habían pillado esta vez, agradeció la comida y se puso a comer. Dark y Natalie haciendo lo mismo y Hadrim también.

-Gracias por las bayas, Luca. Tienen muy buena pinta. –dijo él- Normal, siempre traes las mejores bayas que puedes encontrar en tus caminatas por el bosque. –dijo el Espeon para luego pillar un trozo de baya y comérselo.

-Oh. Eres un adulador. –dijo ella dándole un ligero azote al tipo psíquico en el lomo… tal vez un poco más atrás- No hay de qué, ahora disfrutad de las bayas. –dijo ella.

-¿Tú no comes? –preguntó Natalie.

-Tranquila querida, tengo algunas preparadas para mí misma en la cocina. –dijo Luca.

-Pero no es lo mismo, anda siéntate y merienda con nosotros. –dijo la antes humana.

-No puedo, cielo. Tengo que hacer unos recados. –dijo ella- Tengo que ir a comprar al pueblo.

-¿No pueden esperar un poco las compras? –preguntó Dark- Es que no me parece bien que alguien que se ha tomado la molestia de preparar esto no pueda disfrutarlo con los demás. –añadió el Zorua luego.

Luca estuvo a punto de responderle pero Hadrim se metió por medio primero.

-Vamos, Luca, relájate un poco. –dijo Hadrim- Siempre que Laura o Moisés te mandan algo te pones de los nervios y quieres hacerlo cuanto antes. Siéntate y disfruta de la merienda. –le dijo él con una sonrisa cálida.

Luca se lo pensó un rato pero al final sonrió.

-De acuerdo, además todavía es temprano. –dijo ella sentándose y cogiendo un pedazo de baya.

Por otra parte, Natalie estaba algo incómoda, nunca habiendo compartido el plato de aquella manera sin usar cubertería, Dark no estaba más cómodo que ella, aunque los dos estaban disfrutando las bayas también y preferían no decir nada para no estropear el momento.

Después de la merienda todos se acurrucaron a un lado del jardín para echar una siesta. Dark seguía sin poder dormir, por lo que se acercó a Luca.

-Luca. –llamó Dark, ganando la atención de la Lucario.

-¿Pasa algo, Dark? –preguntó ella agachándose ligeramente para estar a su altura.

-Cuando has ido a buscar bayas… ¿has visto por casualidad unas ropas humanas en el bosque? –preguntó el Zorua.

Luca cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en ello, intentando recordar.

-Bueno, no he visto ropas pero lo que si vi eran dos mochilas que tenían vuestro olor. –dijo ella tranquila, los ojos de Dark se abrieron como platos, un ligero brillo de emoción en la mirada.

-¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó el Zorua, acelerado.

-Dark, están muy lejos, no puedo dejarte ir. –dijo Luca negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor, tengo que recuperar una cosa muy importante para mí y para mi hermana, por favor, ¿dónde están? –preguntó de nuevo, haciendo que Luca se mordiese el labio inferior.

-Está bien, te llevaré pero si hay algún peligro volveremos aquí aunque sea con las patas vacías. –dijo ella y él asintió deprisa.

Luca se levantó, Hadrim habiéndolo escuchado todo y sabiendo que no les pasaría nada ya que Luca sabe muy bien cómo defenderse y no solo por su tipo lucha. La Lucario cogió en brazos a Dark y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde había visto las mochilas.

El camino se llevó alrededor de una hora pero, al final, Luca llegó hasta donde estaban las mochilas y Dark pudo reconocer el lugar como el último donde habían hecho campamento. Incluso los indicios de la pelea seguían alrededor de la zona, mucho menos evidentes ya que había sido un mes atrás pero estaban ahí, sin embargo eso no era lo que al Zorua le interesaba. Sin perder un momento, Dark corrió hacia su mochila y empezó a rebuscar y escarbar en ella, buscando.

-Dark, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Luca.

-Buscar entre mis viejas cosas. –respondió él con tranquilidad.

-Ah cierto, es tu mochila. –dijo ella rascándose la cabeza ligeramente y mirando alrededor, viendo los indicios de batalla y decidiendo estar alerta por si acaso.

Después de estar revolviendo sus cosas durante un rato, Dark salió de la mochila sin nada.

-No está aquí… -dijo él y luego corrió hacia la mochila de Natalie.

De nuevo se puso a buscar algo en ellas.

-¡Ahá! –soltó, al parecer había encontrado algo- Sí tengo el de Nat. –dijo él sonriente y saliendo con un aparato en la boca y dándoselo a Luca- Por favor sujeta esto. –dijo él con la boca llena del teléfono móvil de su hermana.

Definitivamente el suyo estaba en sus ropas. Mientras Luca observaba extrañada lo que para ella era un aparato extraño, más que nada por no conocerlo ya que ella había visto pokenavs entre otras cosas, Dark intentaba recordar por donde había salido corriendo. El móvil de Natalie era un LG-G3 con una carcasa de color rosadito con una gema de bisutería roja en la parte de atrás, justo al lado de los botones de volumen y apagado. Tras un poco más, el Zorua pudo recordar hacia dónde había corrido y se lanzó en carrera por ahí.

-¡Dark! ¡Espera! –soltó Luca al verle alejarse, echando a correr hasta alcanzarle y corriendo a su lado- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella.

-Por aquí fue por dónde eché a correr intentando huir del otro Lucario. –dijo él y siguió corriendo hasta que, unos minutos después, encontró lo que buscaba- ¡Ahí está! –soltó.

En un rincón del bosque, Dark pudo ver sus ropas tiradas en el suelo. Bueno, más bien solo el pantalón ya que la chaqueta, la camisa, las botas y los calcetines se los había quitado en el campamento.

El Zorua corrió hasta la prenda y rebuscó como pudo en los bolsillos, sus ojos iluminándose cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Su Experia J. Ya lo tenía, sin embargo, fue entonces cuando Luca se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y cogió a Dark en brazos, quien sujetó su móvil con fuerza con la boca, pero sin llegar a hacerle nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él con la boca llena.

-No estamos solos. –dijo Luca poniendo mala cara y empezando a sentir el aura para localizar la posible amenaza.

Al momento, un grupo de Syther se dejó ver entre los árboles. Luca retrocedió, abriendo los ojos al ver que ya no estaban intentando esconderse y viéndoles. Contra uno o dos de ellos tal vez la Lucario podría luchar, pero no contra tantos a la vez, el grupo era de unos siete pokémon bicho, así que Luca hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, y más teniendo un cachorro en brazos, darse la vuelta, patear un Syther que tenía detrás para apartarlo de su camino cuando este se abalanzó sobre ella para detenerla y echar a correr.

Luca usó toda su velocidad para alejarse del grupo de pokémon bicho que la perseguía, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para verlos volando tras ella mientras corría todo lo que podía. Dark no diciendo nada, solo esperando que las cosas se calmasen un poco, intentando relajarse él mismo y nunca soltando l móvil entre sus fauces, gracias por la funda que si no la pantalla ya se habría rajado con sus colmillos de leche. Luca tuvo que deshacerse de unos cuantos pokémon mantis religiosa para que así les dejasen en paz.

-Eso ha estado cerca. –comentó Dark, intentando romper el silencio incómodo.

-Sí. Lo he notado. –dijo Luca, sonando totalmente fresca, como si la carrera hubiese sido nada, algo que a Dark no le sorprendió, pokémon y humanos en este mundo tienen que ser bastante resistentes para sobrevivir, después de todo.

-Bueno, ya tengo lo que quería. –dijo Dark, dejando que Luca cogiese también su móvil- Lamento haberte metido en ese fregado con los Syther. –dijo él- Pero ya podemos volver a casa.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Luca tranquila y sonriendo, empezando a caminar de nuevo y con calma hacia la casa.

* * *

Al regresar a la casa, la primera en recibirles fue Natalie, quien saltó sobre Dark y le abrazó con las patas delanteras.

-¡Dark! ¡Mendrugo, me tenías preocupada! –dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo para darle un capón detrás de la cabeza, al que él se quejó ligeramente- Podría haberte pasado algo, o a Luca. –dijo Nat.

-No te preocupes, no nos ha pasado nada. –dijo Dark sonriendo- Además, he encontrado algo que te gustará. –dijo él sonriendo mientras Luca ponía los dos móviles en el suelo para que Natalie los viese.

-¿Nuestros teléfonos? –preguntó ella- Dark, ¿me has tenido preocupada para ir a por los teléfonos? –dijo ella, empezando a sonar ligeramente irritada, algo que pilló a Dark por sorpresa.

-Bueno sí. Pensé que- -empezó él pero su hermana le cortó.

-¿Pensaste? ¿¡Qué pensaste!? ¿¡"Voy a recuperar nuestros teléfonos así podré escuchar mi música y de paso buscaré el de Natalie"!? –dijo ella, su rostro mostrando su enfado.

**(A partir de aquí por favor buscad "****10 Hours Zinnia Theme (Sorrow) Extended Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Music" recomiendo esta versión porque la canción durará hasta el final del capítulo, acordaros de pararla cuando... os sintáis que podéis pararla :'))**

Eso a Dark le dolió bastante pero ella siguió hablando mientras todos escuchaban, la Eevee por su parte había visto lo peligroso de este mundo, lo único que ella no quería era perder a su hermano.

-¡Yo aquí preocupada de que podría pasarte algo, de que podrías romperte una pata, o peor, incluso pasarle algo a Luca! –dijo Natalie, sí ella se preocupa bastante por otros también- ¡Pensando también que aquel Cradily podría haberos encontrado y hecho daño, y resulta tú habías ido a buscar estos aparatos que no nos sirven para nada aquí!

Natalie continuó echándole la bronca a su hermano durante un rato, Dark aguantando hasta la última palabra mirando hacia el suelo, su móvil delante suya y él esperando, sabiendo que su hermana estaba preocupada por él. Desde que habían llegado a ese mundo los dos hermanos no se habían separado ni un día el uno del otro, ni siquiera por asuntos privados.

Natalie continuó más y más, repitiéndose incluso en lo preocupada que había estado a pesar de que Hadrim insistía en que Luca sabe defenderse, que nada les pasaría. Shade y Radius habían intentado jugar con ella para calmarla, incluso Ichiro había querido animarla; y, de nuevo, terminando con que toda su preocupación era porque él se había puesto en peligro al ir a buscar unos teléfonos que no podrían usar.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes? Dime. –dijo ella cuando por fin terminó.

Dark la miró con una mirada dura y claramente dolida, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero decidió enseñárselo. El Zorua encendió su móvil como mejor pudo, realizó el patrón de desbloqueo y la siguiente acción fue buscar la galería de fotos. Buscando una foto en particular, ver todas esas fotos le trajo muchos recuerdos, haciendo que una lágrima resbalase de uno de sus ojos y por una mejilla. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, Dark tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para poder hablar, girando luego su móvil y pasándoselo a ella a ras de suelo. Al ver la foto, los ojos de Natalie se abrieron como platos: se trataba de una foto que Dark guardaba como oro en paño, una foto de toda la familia Corel junta en un día de navidad a la hora de la comida, uno de los momentos más felices para todos.

-Dark… -empezó ella pero no tenía palabras, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de buscarlas.

-Los móviles no son importantes. –dijo él con la voz rota, interrumpiéndola- Pero quiero que me mires a la cara –añadió- y me digas que ellos no son importantes. –le dijo él- No he ido a buscar los móviles porque nos fuesen a servir de algo, Natalie. Los he ido a buscar porque son nuestros álbumes de fotos. –dijo él, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas hasta gotear al suelo salvo que él las apartase con una pata, volviendo a mirar a su móvil y viendo la foto, centrándose sobre todo en sus padres. Recordándoles durante el desayuno cada mañana, sus caras, la sonrisa de su madre, la de veces que ella le decía que no estaba de acuerdo con que se fuese de escapadas al bosque, que era peligroso y las contras que su padre utilizaba, diciendo que le serviría para generar carácter y al menos un mínimo de respeto por la naturaleza pasar tiempo en el bosque y que le gustaría que Natalie fuese un poco más como él solo en el aspecto de querer pasar tiempo en el bosque y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Cuantas discusiones se levantaban solo por esas conversaciones.

Natalie también empezó a recordar, las fiestas de navidad, las vacaciones, todos esos tiempos en los que la familia estaba junta, echándolos de menos. Esperando por cualquier método una forma de regresar a casa y poder volver a sus vidas. Según Dark, Mew había dicho que cuando todo estuviese solucionado podrían volver pero… ¿y si eso no era así? ¿Y si esto se prolongaba? ¿Y si ellos no podían hacer anda y acababan fallando a los que les habían pedido ayuda? Entonces todos aquellos momentos se acabarían… No podrían regresar a casa. Solo saber que sus padres están vivos, seguramente preocupados y saber que toda su familia están seguramente preocupados por ellos y no poder decirles que ellos están bien… era algo que simplemente ninguno de los dos podía soportar. Y para colmo ella había acusado a Dark de haberse puesto en posible peligro solo para algo inútil como eran los móviles.

-Te juro Natalie… –dijo Dark, haciéndola mirarle- …que a veces no piensas las cosas. –terminó tras eso, apartando el móvil para darle un abrazo a su hermana, quien se lo devolvió.

Allí ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro como familia, y a nadie más. Tenían que confiar el uno en el otro más que en nadie que estaba con ellos. Natalie no pudo evitar romper a llorar en el collar de pelaje de Dark y Dark solo cerró los ojos, intentando ser fuerte para que ella se desahogase mientras él también estaba dejando caer lágrimas, temiéndose lo peor igual que ella, mientras la foto seguía mostrándose en el móvil, sus padres y ellos mismos sonriendo de oreja a oreja junto al resto… segundos después, el móvil se apagó para ponerse en modo descanso, esperando ser encendido de nuevo para volver a mostrar la foto, pero Dark ya había visto bastante de esas fotos por el momento como para darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su familia tras un mes de no haberles visto la cara.

Tras un rato más, los dos rompieron el abrazo.

-Lo siento Dark. –dijo Natalie.

-Cualquiera puede explotar de esa manera, no te preocupes. –dijo él mirando al suelo para luego recoger su móvil e ir a preguntar a Luca donde podría guardarlo.

La Lucario cogió los dos aparatos y ella misma los guardó en un cajón donde solo había cosas que pertenecían a los pokémon de la casa, entre juguetes, collares y arneses.

-Ya está. ¿Queréis cenar? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa, intentando alegrar el ambiente.

De los presentes, solo Luca había podido sentir hasta el último gramo de tristeza que tenían los dos hermanos, quienes asintieron a su pregunta para luego oír a Laura llamar a todo el mundo al comedor para ir a cenar.

La cena fue silenciosa para Dark y Natalie, el resto encontrando temas de los que hablar y, después de llenarse la panza, todavía con los desayunos de cada mañana de vuelta en casa reproduciéndose en su cabeza, Dark decidió acabar el día por su parte y se fue al salón, subiéndose al sofá y acurrucándose en una esquina, incapaz de dormir pero no incapaz de descansar. Natalie por su parte se acomodó en una cama para pokémon en la esquina del salón. Los dos en silencio, hasta que la Eevee empezó a roncar suavemente, señalizando que se había dormido. Dark por otro lado… seguía sufriendo su ataque de insomnio, además de la nostalgia de la familia. "Espero que Ichiro me tenga preparada una cita en el centro pokémon para pronto." Pensó el Zorua en un intento de apartar sus pensamientos de esas memorias y además de eso sintiendo que empezaba a pesarle el tiempo sin dormir, llevaba ya cuatro días de esta manera, desde que había empezado a echar de menos a los que habían dejado en casa y a dejar de ser tan positivo en el aspecto de la posibilidad de volver. La noche pasó lenta para Dark… lenta y depresiva, Radius decidiendo hacerle compañía mientras Shade hacía compañía a Natalie. Puede que al Eevee no le gustase mucho que Dark pasase tanto tiempo con Shade pero eso no era razón para dejarle solo cuando no estaba precisamente animado. Dark agradeció la compañía, incluso cuando el Eevee se quedó dormido para el resto de la noche, decidiendo él cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejar pasar el tiempo hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Cuarto muro original:**

**Dark: ¡eres un capullo! -llorando mientras me araña la cara-**

**Yo: Hey hey ¡Cálmate! -intentando mantener al Zorua alejado-**

**Dark: ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!**

**Yo: Vale, mala elección de palabras. Pero en serio si me dejas sin cara ¿cómo vas a saber si volverás algún día a casa?**

**Dark: ...tuché.**

**Yo: Gracias. ¿Quieres despedir?**

**Dark: Bueno lectores, casuales y seguidores, Rayrudan todos los demás esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo después de tanto tiempo preparándolo, por suerte no ha sido tanto como la última vez. A pesar de que Natalie y yo hemos quedado como unas magdalenas en remojo y que mi hermana ha quedado como una bocazas, me alegro de que esto continúe. Nos veremos pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

**Yo: En el cual dará comienzo el desarrollo de esta historia. Solo diré que esta historia tiene varios plots separados dentro del gran plot de la historia y en el siguiente capítulo dará comienzo el primer plot.**

**Dark: ¿ah, sí? ¿Y qué será? ¿Ir a por las medallas como en todos los fanfics de esta página en los que hay humanos de por medio? o al menos la mayoría.**

**Yo: -sonrisa malvada- Oh, ya verás ya. Solo te diré que eneste plot no estaréis todo el grupo.**

**Dark: A veces das miedo**

**Yo: Bueno como ya ha dicho Dark, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

* * *

**Cuarto muro nuevo (tras cap 11):**

**Dark: No dejas de ser un capullo...**

**Yo: lo sé... encima la música T^T mejor está preparado, no va a ser la única escena de estas.**

**Luca: me tenías sin ojos hasta tan lejos... ow mis ojitos... ya os tengo de vuelta.**

**Hadrim: Más bien los lectores creerían que tenías los ojos de un Lucario de la media.**

**Luca: De cualquier manera. -ataque óseo en mano-**

**Yo: -se pone la ropa de correr- bueno me voy a hacer spinnin... a unos cien kilómetros por hora... -sale huyendo-**

**Luca: ¡Ven aquí te voy a enseñar yo a ti a olvidar detalles!**

**Dark y Hadrim: -sweatdrop-  
**

**Natalie: -llorando en silencio leyendo de nuevo la descripción de la foto-**

**Radius: Hey...**

**Nat: estoy bien... -le sonríe-**


	6. Capítulo VI: Problemas acumulados

**Primero que nada decir que lo siento mucho por la tardanza en este capítulo, he tenido un par de partes en las que he tenido problemas y me he visto reescribiendo una escena que me había quedado bastante mal, logrando que quedase mucho mejor. Pero después de todo aquí está :D. Cojer vuestros refrescos, paquetes de papas, galletas, vuestro sushi o vuestro arroz al curry, lo que queráis, poneros cómodos y disfrutad de este cap.**

**Puede que me haya quedado más corto de lo normal, no estoy seguro del todo pero igual espero que os guste :D**

**No soy dueño de Pokémon, esta franquicia pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y yo no intento sacar nada de ellos, solo entretener a los que deciden leer esta historia. Por otra parte si soy dueño de los personajes y los plots que se dan en esta historia. La música utilizada en esta historia también pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, no son mías ni por asomo.**

**Sin más, a disfrutar.**

* * *

Jadeando, cansado. Un Riolu estaba sentado tras una roca, intentando controlar su respiración y calmarse. Su pelaje estaba cubierto de suciedad debido a la espeleología que había estado haciendo durante los tres últimos días en una cueva en la que había oído rumores sobre alguna clase de tesoro. Al Riolu no le importa la fama, lo único que le interesa es una cosa pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión, tal vez este lugar fuese el que buscaba. No había tenido que excavar la cueva el mismo ni nada por el estilo, solo la había encontrado y había empezado a mirar las piedras siguiendo una guía de referencias sobre "Piedras especiales relacionadas con Pokémon". El Riolu había pasado las noches en la cueva, sin necesidad de ningún fuego ya que se estaba bastante a gusto. Los Zubat de la zona le habían dicho que estaban acostumbrados a las visitas ya que siempre había alguien por la zona, lo mismo con los otros pokémon que la habitaban. Ninguno le molestaba si él no los molestaba primero, lo cual era de agradecer para él. Durante los tres días el joven pokémon estuvo buscando por todas partes de la cueva, su único compañero era una bolsa en la que guardaba todo lo que le parecía interesante. Su pelaje estaba tan terroso que estaba amarronado por todas partes, sus ojos eran de un color púrpura, similar a las amatistas en las paredes de la cueva. Su cuerpo era el que uno espera de cualquier Riolu, cabeza canina con orejas caninas, dos protuberancias, una a cada lado de la cabeza que son sus sensores de aura, el pelaje en la cabeza formando una especie de antifaz, pelaje negro en las patas y hasta su vientre, su pecho, cabeza y brazos siendo imposible distinguir el color debido a la tierra que los cubría. Puede que él no haya excavado la cueva, pero si había cavado en un par de ocasiones buscando el tesoro. Además de eso, su tamaño rondaba la media más alta que su especie puede alcanzar y, para terminar, llevaba un brazalete en el cual tenía incrustada una Piedra Eterna.

En el tercer día, por fin Riolu llegó al fondo de la cueva y allí comenzó a cavar. Sin embargo así es como había acabado en esta situación. Tan pronto como había empezado a excavar, otro cazador de tesoros llegó a la cueva. Se trataba de un Haxorus. Al principio el tipo dragón se había mantenido curioso y mantenido las distancias, sin embargo, en el momento en el que Riolu había mencionado un tesoro su actitud había cambiado por completo, mostrándose más interesado. Sin embargo, después de horas buscando y no encontrar nada, Haxorus empezó a enfurecerse hasta el punto de atacar a Riolu acusándole de haberle engañado. **(A partir de aquí escuchar: The battle Theme Dark Cloud 2/Dark Chronicles OST)** Resumiendo esta parte, Riolu y Haxorus ahora estaban en medio de una pelea en la que el pokémon dragón estaba claramente intentando deshacerse del pequeño tipo lucha. Después de recibir un coletazo y ser estampado contra una pared, Riolu se había levantado y evitado el siguiente ataque de Haxorus para ir a esconderse tras una roca.

Riolu se mantuvo allí, pensando en un modo de luchar. Había llegado demasiado lejos en esta búsqueda y no pensaba darse por vencido ahora, y mucho menos ante ese pokémon, aunque fuese más grande, evolucionado y tuviese en la cabeza dos hojas similares a las de un hacha de combate que podrían cortarle en dos con un golpe preciso... No era precisamente una visión motivadora para hacer frente a su rival. Sin embargo, Riolu no pensaba marcharse de allí sin lo que había ido a buscar. Con cuidado, el joven tipo lucha asomó la cabeza a un lado de la roca, logrando mirar al Haxorus, que le buscaba y le demandaba que se mostrase. Riolu pensaba, debía encontrar una manera de hacer esto rápido. "_Bueno, si tu rival es más grande que tú, también es más lento._" Pensó Riolu con una sonrisa, saliendo por fin de su escondrijo y corriendo hacia Haxorus, quien al oírle se giró y al verle soltó un rugido para luego atacarle con Garra Dragón. Riolu frenó en seco y saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado y aun así recibió un pequeño arañazo en el vientre, pero tendría que ignorarlo por ahora. Volviendo a correr, Riolu se lanzó contra las piernas de Haxorus, usando en la derecha un fuerte Palmeo que hizo tropezar al Haxorus. Viendo esto como una oportunidad, Haxorus cargó rápidamente un Giga Impacto mientras caía sobre Riolu, quien por poco no lo esquiva al saltar fuera de debajo de él. Lo siguiente que hizo Riolu fue convocar un Ataque Óseo. Un hueso de aura apareciendo en sus patas superiores y alargándose hasta ser un poco más grande que Riolu, siendo del tamaño perfecto. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, Riolu comenzó a golpear a Haxorus sin darle tiempo a levantarse ni recuperarse de su ataque, golpeando al tipo dragón con toda su fuerza y este soltando gruñidos de dolor por los golpes hasta que por fin extendió una zarpa hacia el joven pokémon que, demasiado distraído golpeando como para verle, fue agarrado del cuello por el otro y luego levantado del suelo. El agarre era tan apretado que empezaba a hacerle difícil respirar.

-Pequeño idiota. ¿Creías que ibas a poder derrotarme con esos ataques? –dijo Haxorus, frotando las garras de su otra zarpa contra sus escamas utilizando Afilagarras y luego estas siendo rodeadas de fuego, pero no era un Puño fuego lo que se le venía encima, Haxorus estaba listo para soltar otro Garra Dragón y empalar a Riolu con sus garras.

Riolu por su parte le miraba, intentando respirar y sabiendo que tenía que actuar deprisa. Haciendo exactamente eso, Riolu convocó una Esfera Aural y la lanzó contra el rostro de Haxorus, haciéndole rugir de dolor, eso le había dolido, logrando que su agarre se soltase lo suficiente para poder escapar. Riolu agarrando su zarpa subió a su brazo para luego correr hacia él, sus dos patas inferiores en llamas y luego el joven tipo lucha propinó un Doble Patada Fuego, saltando contra el rostro de Haxorus y dándole la primera patada y luego, al aterrizar en el suelo, dar un giro sobre su propio eje, volviendo a saltar y propinándole una segunda patada, ésta en el vientre, que hizo que el gran dragón se doblase por la cintura y Riolu decidió terminar con un Garra Demoledora Helada. En su zarpa derecha se empezó a formar una pequeña neblina de color oscuro que lentamente formó una zarpa oscura con tres garras envolviendo su zarpa normal, esta luego quedó recubierta por una luz de color blanco azulado, similar al hielo de un iceberg, y desde dentro se podía ver un ligero brillo rojo amarronado. Riolu propinó el fortísimo ataque al Haxorus, derribando al dragón al suelo y luego aterrizando él en el suelo, asegurándose de que su rival había sido derrotado, jadeando. Desde luego, después de un ataque especial y dos ataques combinados el Dragón no iba a despertarse pronto. **(Aquí podéis detener la música si no ha terminado de sonar)**

Después de esto, Riolu se dispuso a volver a su campamento en la cueva a descansar, pero algo le detuvo. Girándose hacia el fondo de la cueva, Riolu pudo ver algo brillando, emitiendo un brillo aural que normalmente no es visible sin usar la Percepción Aural o, como otros lo llaman, la Visión Aural. Esto hizo que sus ojos se abriesen como platos y el Riolu corrió hacia la pared, golpeando un par de veces con Golpe Roca para romper la pared y, allí estaba, lo que buscaba. Se trataba de una piedra esférica con un diseño que parecía una cadena de ADN en el interior. La piedra era de un color amarillento y el diseño del interior era rojo y azul, los tres colores fluían como si estuviesen vivos, después de todo, las llamadas Mega Piedras son fuentes de poder. Riolu no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, tanto que incluso su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado, sin embargo, la Piedra Eterna en su brazalete emitió otro brillo y sonido similar al de la electricidad resonando por toda la cueva al mismo tiempo que los gruñidos de Riolu, hasta que los dos brillos desaparecieron y él seguía allí, ahora más cansado que antes, manos y rodillas en el suelo, pero no podía permitirse parar ahora. "_¿Por qué tiene que doler siempre tanto, macho?_" Pensó mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y poder levantarse, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor del arañazo que le había causado el e vientre la Garra Dragón de Haxorus. Guardando la Lucarita en su bolsa, Riolu se dio la vuelta y salió de esa cueva a todo correr.

Recorriendo los túneles llegó hasta su campamento, donde recogió su bolsa de provisiones y luego volvió a correr hasta salir de la cueva. "_¡Por fin voy a volver a casa!_" Pensó el Riolu con alegría. A pesar de estar cansado decidió permitirse utilizar un Ataque Rápido para acelerar hasta el lugar seguro más cercano, que no era nada más y nada menos que un pueblecillo. Por suerte allí podría descansar en alguna parte antes de abandonar la gran isla que era la isla principal de Narel, de vuelta a casa en la Isla Kiros. El viaje le llevaría unos meses, teniendo en cuenta que no hay barcos directos y no solo eso, sino que tendría que encontrar algún pokémon que le llevase, ya que no se deja a pokémon abordar barcos sin un entrenador o un dueño que los acompañe así que… sí, iba a ser un largo viaje.

* * *

**(Aquí pido por favor que pongáis una música del Episodio Delta de ZA y RO, buscadla como Zinnia's theme Sorrow y no la detengáis hasta que se diga, tal vez necesitéis una versión extendida o tal vez no)**

En otro lugar. En otro pueblo lejano, en una isla al sur del Archipiélago llamada Mirol, un humano vestido con ropas oscuras, chaqueta negra de cuero, incluso las cremalleras eran negras, con capucha de tela negra, pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro, la chaqueta cerrada completamente, botas de militar pesadas, siendo estas de color beige, y llevando guantes negros y la cara cubierta por la sombra de la capucha, su rostro no era fácil de verlo, por no decir imposible, sus ojos eran de iris rojo, su estatura rondaría el metro noventa, su constitución era fuerte y en su mandíbula se podía ver una barba bien mantenida y cuidada, pero que también hacía las veces para ocultar el rostro de este hombre. Esta persona estaba de pie, mirando hacia un parque, viendo los niños jugando y pasárselo bien bajo la mirada de sus padres. Si se le pudiese ver la expresión de su rostro no se vería ninguna, estaba serio e impasible. El humano estaba haciendo algo más que observar a los niños jugando, estaba recordando… recordando algo que había pasado varios años atrás. Un recuerdo que le traía sensaciones que no tenía desde hacía los mismos años desde que había sucedido esto… y desde la última vez que había siquiera murmurado una palabra. No era mudo, simplemente había hecho un voto de silencio, por razones solo conocidas por esta persona.

El hombre continuó allí, mirando, sus memorias mezclándose con los niños que jugaban en el parque, las risas en su mente entrelazándose con las risas en el parque frente a él, junto a él había un pokémon sentado junto a sus pies, también observando el parque, este pokémon era peludo, bastante peludo, le llegaría fácilmente a las caderas al humano estando sentado o de pie sobre las cuatro patas, sus largas orejas estaban levantadas por la mitad, no del todo bajas, pero tampoco totalmente atentas, su pelaje era de color blanco puro en la cabeza, el collar de pelaje en el cuello y en su cola, en su cuerpo y su rostro, el pelaje era de color negro brillante, como la gema ónix, el pokémon también observaba a los niños jugando. Si los dos estaban compartiendo memorias, nadie lo sabía, pero era lo más parecido, sin embargo, en su mirada había algo… como si esa fuese a ser la última vez que fuesen a ver ese lugar. Después de varios minutos, el humano se dio la vuelta, y empezó a alejarse del parque a paso lento, el Flareon Shadow a su lado tardó un poco más, pero también se dio la vuelta y se alejó, alcanzando al humano y caminando al mismo paso. Tras alejarse unos cinco metros del parque, el tipo miró atrás una última vez mientras sacaba de un bolsillo su Poké-nav y, tras varios segundos de mirar atrás, se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar.

En la pantalla táctil del dispositivo había una imitación de un botón. En cuanto el humano volvió a caminar y dio un par de pasos, tocó el botón de la pantalla y, un instante después, una gran explosión se dio en el parque. Columpios saliendo por los aires, arrancados del suelo y rotos, la construcción de madera reducida a añicos. Gritos de padres y niños resonando ahora donde antes sonaban risas y felicidad, ahora miedo y preocupación reemplazándolos. El hombre simplemente cerró los ojos y continuó caminando sin volver a mirar atrás y guardando su Poké-nav de vuelta en su bolsillo. El Flareon no hizo nada menos, continuó junto al humano, mirada al frente y nunca mirando atrás, hasta que los dos desaparecieron de la vista al girar una esquina.

**(Aquí ya podéis detener la música… o seguir escuchándola hasta que termine depende de cómo os hayáis quedado…)**

* * *

-…Todavía no se sabe quién ha sido el responsable de esta explosión. –decían en las noticias del medio día- Nos aflige anunciar que se han encontrado varios cuerpos sin vida de niños y pokémon pero por el otro lado algunos sobrevivieron con heridas graves y están en el hospital y en el centro pokémon, y hubo otros que sufrieron solo heridas leves y ya han regresado a sus casas con sus padres. La policía está haciendo todo lo que puede por encontrar al culpable de semejante desastre. Les mantendremos informados. -y a partir de ahí, Ichiro dejó de prestar atención a las noticias.

-Wow… -fue lo único que dijo.

Junto a él, Luca estaba también viendo las noticias, una pata en el morro, sorprendida por lo que acababan de poner, al otro lado, Hadrim, su rostro serio, ninguno de los dos encontraba palabras para la última hora de noticias que acababan de pasar.

Natalie y Shade estaban fuera en el jardín charlando, Radius estaba a un lado, apartado de los demás, pero mirando a Shade de cuando en cuando con las orejas agachadas y rostro decaído, para luego mirar al suelo. Dark por su parte estaba en el garaje de la casa. Daniel, padre de Ichiro, le había propuesto un pequeño hobby al Zorua para mantenerle ocupado de cuando en cuando y que pudiese sacarse cosas de la cabeza haciendo otras. Lo que estaba haciendo el Zorua no lo sabía nadie, sólo él y Daniel, tal vez incluso Ichiro, pero ninguno de los tres decía nada a los demás, ni siquiera a Natalie, y la curiosilla Eevee de ojos verdes había intentado colarse en el garaje un par de veces y una vez casi consigue ver lo que hacía su hermano, lo único que oía era el ruido de herramientas al estar trabajando con ellas. Pero Hadrim, Luca, Ichiro o Dani la descubrían cada vez que lo intentaba y acababa fuera de nuevo. Un día incluso, Dark llegó a pasárselo en el garaje todo el día desde por la mañana, ese día el Zorua no tenía una cara muy animada durante el desayuno por alguna razón, pero había sido cosa de un día.

**(aquí por favor escuchad Reminiscence ost de The Legend of the Dragoon, recomendable una versión lo más extensa posible, puede que haya que darle a repetir una y otra vez)**

Radius continuaba observando de lejos a su hermana, queriendo pasar un rato con ella, pero estaba con Natalie. No había problema con eso, era solo que Radius echaba de menos poder jugar con Shade a solas. Natalie no le molestaba, sin embargo, le seguía siendo difícil acercarse a Shade estando ella también. Al principio todo había ido bien. Los primeros días que ellos habían estado allí no había ningún problema. Natalie le pareció bastante abierta, algo meticulosa tal vez y curiosa. Dark por otra parte siempre parecía intentar mostrarse alegre, un par de veces que había mirado al Zorua sin que este se diese cuenta le había visto cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida, por eso Dark le parecía reservado, siempre intentando mantener a los demás fuera de sus problemas e intentando poner una sonrisa para los otros. Esas eran las primeras impresiones que le habían dado los dos hermanos, y aunque Dark no le estaba gustando demasiado después de un tiempo, no porque él estuviese allí o porque siempre intentase hacerse el duro por así decirlo delante del resto cuando algo le inquieta, sino porque desde que había llegado, Rad y Shade no habían pasado tiempo a solas desde entonces, ella siempre quería estar con los hermanos y que se uniesen a sus juegos. La primera vez fue cuando Ichiro, Dani y Clara, la madre de Ichiro, llevaron a Dark y Natalie al Centro Pokémon para una revisión. Radius había pensado en pasar el tiempo con Shade ya que ella nunca había sido de hacer visitas al C.P., pero esa vez, ella quiso ir. El Eevee no le dio mucha importancia y decidió acompañarla también. También fue el día en el que al Zorua le recetaron una medicación para el insomnio. Ya que estaban allí, Ichiro decidió pedir una revisión para Radius y Shade, algo a lo que la Eevee Shiny no estuvo muy… contenta de pasar… a quien le gusta que le manoseen todo el cuerpo… sí, todo.

Después de eso, Radius había intentado pasar tiempo a solas con Shade en la casa, siempre esperando que estuviese sola o que Dark y Natalie estuviesen echándose una siesta o haciendo otras cosas, para acercarse a ella y preguntarle si quería jugar a algo con él. Ella aceptaba sin pensárselo mucho pero luego le decía sobre ir a buscar a Dark o a Natalie. En esos momentos Radius se quedaba un poco bajo, pero no lo mostraba. Varias veces había pasado eso, también cuando estaban charlando sobre algo que a todos les había gustado en alguna serie de televisión que habían visto con Luca y Hadrim, Ichiro o con quien fuese. Siempre que charlaban de ello, Shade preguntaba su opinión a los otros dos, Radius no decía mucho, escuchando las opiniones de Natalie y Dark, hasta que Nat se daba cuenta de sus orejas caídas y le preguntaba ella sobre su opinión y entonces todos le escuchaban a él. Radius antes soltaba su opinión en cuanto tenía un hueco para hablar y de cuando en cuando seguía añadiendo su parte sin necesidad de preguntar, pero el joven Eevee había ido perdiendo eso poco a poco, hasta el punto en el que empezaba a sentirse apartado del resto, llegando incluso a quedarse a un lado. En el parque no había problema, ya que cada uno iba con sus grupos de amigos así que, no había mucho de qué preocuparse, Dark y Natalie seguían pegados el uno del otro, ambos quedándose contentos con tumbarse a la sombra de un banco viendo a los dos hermanos divertirse con sus amigos. Sin embargo, en casa era cuando se daba el problema. Hasta el punto en que Radius había dejado de invitar a Shade a jugar o a ver algo que a los dos les gusta, sabiendo que ella invitaría a Dark o Natalie o a los dos.

Recordando todo eso, Rad solo suspiró una vez más y se tumbó en el suelo. Natalie le había estado observando de cuando en cuando mientras charlaba con Shade tranquilamente sobre una serie que les gustaba a ellas dos solo, pero no a los chicos.

-Bueno, estoy algo cansada, voy a echarme una siesta. –dijo Natalie bostezando y estirándose, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado por fin a su nuevo cuerpo y ahora era como si hubiese estado en él toda la vida.

-Oh, vale. –dijo Shade sonriendo y apartando la mirada para no ver ese bostezo, no fuese a ser que se le contagiase.

-Oye, ¿por qué no vas un rato con Rad? –preguntó Nat sonriendo- Hace un tiempo que le veo algo decaído y creo que el que tú hables con él, ya que eres su hermana, puede ayudarle mucho. –añadió la antes humana con la misma sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la casa, la puerta de atrás abierta ya que ellos estaban fuera y yéndose al sofá. **(aquí podéis detener la música si no se os ha parado todavía)**

Por el camino se encontró con Dark pero le paró las patas antes de que el Zorua pudiese salir al jardín.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él mirándola.

-Nada. –dijo ella negando suavemente- Pero creo que deberíamos dejarles un poco de tiempo de hermanos, ¿no crees? –sugirió la Eevee con una sonrisa.

Dark soltó una risilla entre dientes y asintió, decidiendo pasar la tarde con su hermana y yendo al salón, encontrándose allí con Dani y Clara viendo la tele, Dark y Natalie esperaron que les diesen permiso para subir al sofá antes de saltar en este y acomodarse en un lado donde no molestarían, una cosa que ahora les parecía de lo más cómoda era acurrucarse el uno con el otro, era como si les hiciese sentir más seguros de que el otro iba a estar ahí todo el rato.

Mientras tanto, Rad y Shade estaban en el jardín, vigilados por Hadrim mientras Luca ponía en práctica en la cocina una de sus ideas para la cena. Los dos hermanos estaban charlando, ella consiguiendo alegrar a su hermano un poco y los dos empezando a jugar a pasar la bola, luego empezaron a jugar al escondite, después el juego se transformó en cazar y al final los dos hermanos acabaron acurrucados entre las raíces de un árbol dejando que el sueño les llevase a una deliciosa siesta.

* * *

Incluso después de eso, las tensiones que se habían formado entre Radius y Dark solo habían aumentado. El Zorua intentando no buscar pelea con el Eevee había llegado al punto de evitarle o de incluso no dirigirle la palabra, lo cual preocupaba a toda la casa. No es que una pelea fuese el fin del mundo o fuese a volar la casa por los aires, pero eso solo haría que los dos se llevasen incluso peor y nadie en la casa sabía qué hacer para conseguir que hiciesen las paces o algo. Hasta que Luca y Clara decidieron probar algo arriesgado.

-Dark, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? –preguntó la Lucario asomando en el salón.

El Zorua la miró y bajó del sofá.

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas? –dijo él sonriendo.

-Verás, Clara y yo tenemos pensado hacer algo especial hoy para postre. –le sonrió ella- Pero nos faltan unas cosas y estamos algo liadas con el almuerzo, ¿te importaría ir al super del pueblo y comprar esto? –preguntó ella dándole al Zorua una lista y una bolsita con los pokes que necesitaría para comprar todo.

Dark lo que hizo, en lugar de coger directamente la lista fue utilizar sus ilusiones, quedando rodeado por una neblina oscura que creció hasta la altura de un chico joven y luego desapareció, dejando ver a Dark con una ilusión humana. Había estado entrenando bastante con sus ilusiones, descubriendo sus secretos y aunque todavía no conseguía crear ilusiones de entorno, no se le daban mal las de cambio de cuerpo, incluso era capaz de completamente simular ser humano, desde moverse hasta coger cosas y usarlas, pero claro, sus ilusiones siempre se rompían al mínimo daño, tenía que entrenar en eso todavía un poco pero por ahora le serviría bien para lo que le había pedido.

-Claro. –dijo él sonriendo, su habla siendo lengua pokémon, pero la boca humana de la ilusión se movía.

La ilusión le representaba a sí mismo, antes de la transformación en Zorua, lo único era que la ropa había cambiado, conservaba los mechones rojizos en el pelo y el mechón delantero siendo completamente rojo mientras el resto era de color oscuro, además de eso las cejas tenían el borde interno de color rojo también, los ojos seguían siendo bicolor, las pestañas superiores eran de color rojo. Toda su ropa siendo de un tono oscuro, igualando el pelaje de su cuerpo.

-Como no conoces mucho el pueblo… Radius, cariño, ¿podrías acompañar a Dark? –preguntó ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Radius de golpe, saltando sobre el respaldo del sillón para mirar hacia Luca.

-Radius, Dark no conoce el pueblo, así que necesita alguien que le acompañe. –dijo Luca.

-Pero para eso puede acompañarle Ichiro o Dani o Papá incluso. –protestó el Eevee.

-Para empezar, Daniel no ha venido aún de trabajar; segundo, Ichiro tenía cita en el médico y tu padre ha ido con él para acompañarle. Por otra parte Natalie tampoco conoce el pueblo, tu hermana está echándose una siesta y yo y Clara estamos preparando el almuerzo así que solo quedas tú. –dijo ella haciendo una lista para evitar que él pudiese protestar que otro fuera.

Dark por su parte mantenía silencio mientras Radius intentaba encontrar una excusa para evitarse tener que ir.

-¿Y no puede Clara encargarse de la comida sola por una vez? –preguntó el Eevee saltando al suelo, la manera en la que lo había dicho era solo por encontrar una excusa pero el tono hizo parecer que le estaba faltando el respeto a la mujer.

-¡Radius Eevee Kaiser! ¿Qué acabas de insinuar? –preguntó Luca con tono severo.

Radius de inmediato se tumbó en el suelo y se puso las patas delanteras en el morro, bajando las orejas delante de sus ojos instintivamente para cubrirse, sabiendo que se había pasado con la pregunta.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –empezó a disculparse el Eevee repetidamente.

-No hay perdón que valga, cachorrito. Te quedas sin postre para el resto del mes. –dijo Luca severa, para luego echarle la bronca sobre insinuar cosas sobre otros, y eso que Radius ni se había dado cuenta pero el joven Eevee escuchó toda el sermón.

A Dark por su parte le pitaban las orejas después de la mitad del discurso de Luca, que pasó de insinuaciones a hablar del rencor que le tiene Rad a Dark, cuando terminó por fin el sermón…

-Ahora vas a acompañar a Dark al pueblo a por los ingredientes que nos faltan y no se hable más. –dijo ella dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la cocina haciendo sonar cada paso que daba.

En el salón se hizo el silencio de golpe mientras Radius permanecía en el suelo y Dark junto a la puerta que da al pasillo que lleva a la cocina, nota y dinero guardados a salvo en una riñonera y esperando por Radius para salir.

-Oye, si no quieres ir- -empezó Dark.

-Cállate. -le cortó Radius levantándose- Vamos, anda. –añadió una vez junto a la puerta de la casa al otro lado del pasillo que sale del salón hacia la cocina.

Después de una caminata de unos veinte minutos, por fin llegaron al supermercado del pueblo. Dark sacó la nota con la lista de la compra y la ojeó para luego empezar a buscar por todas partes, Radius siguiéndole de cerca, suerte que en el super dejan entrar a pokémon, de hecho había algunos en caja pagando por la compra, aparte de humanos. El lugar era un edificio grande, de una sola planta pero enorme en distancia. Dark se detuvo un momento. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría estar cada cosa. "_Esto se va a alargar demasiado si no pregunto por las cosas._" Pensó Dark rascándose detrás de la cabeza para luego coger una cesta con ruedas y acercarse a una chica vestida con lo que parecía ser el uniforme de los trabajadores del sitio. Radius al menos le hizo el favor de llamar su atención, el Eevee no queriendo que esto se alargase demasiado tampoco. La chica se giró mirando hacia abajo al oírle pero al ver a Dark levantó la mirada. Era una chica alta, cerca del metro ochenta, pelo oscuro recogido en una redecilla y ojos claros.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –preguntó la chica y Dark le mostró la lista.

Gracias a la trabajadora, no tardaron demasiado en encontrar todo lo de la lista y ya estaban en caja pagando tras agradecerle la amabilidad y su tiempo a la dama. Mientras esperaban para pagar, estando frente a la puerta del lugar, Radius pudo ver que había camiones pasando por delante del supermercado, más coloridos de lo normal para ser camiones de mercancía, pero no logró ver de qué eran.

Una vez pagada la compra, los dos salieron del supermercado solo para que un tipo les detuviese y les diese un folleto para luego apartarse.

-Esperamos disfruten del espectáculo. –es lo único que dijo el hombre a Dark.

El tipo estaba cubierto de maquillaje, disfrazado de payaso, solo que en vez de tener la nariz de bola, solo la tenía pintada de rojo, así que Dark no necesitaba mirar el folleto para imaginarse que se trataba de un folleto de un circo. Sin embargo le echó una hojeada. En el papel plástico había una imagen del circo y un horario de las funciones durante el día, además de eso también mostraba desde cuando hasta cuando estaría el circo abierto en el pueblo, que sería una semana. Dark guardó el folleto en la riñonera y continuó el camino. Pasado un rato los dos llegaron al bosque del borde de la ciudad, ahora solo tenían que seguir el camino a casa. La casa de los Kaiser no está junto a las demás pero tampoco está fuera del pueblo, está justo en el límite. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, Dark decidió parar y descansar un poco, mantener una ilusión tanto tiempo empezaba a resultarle cansado, así que los dos pararon y se acomodaron para descansar. El silencio era incómodo y fue el protagonista durante un largo rato.

-Rad- -intentó empezar Dark solo para ser cortado de nuevo por el Eevee.

-Déjame en paz. –dijo el Eevee pero Dark esta vez había tenido suficiente, dejando de lado la ilusión y desvelando su aspecto de Zorua, dejando la riñonera junto a la compra, se acercó a Radius y le hizo mirarle.

-No, Radius. –le dijo- Mira no sé por qué estás así conmigo. Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada. ¡Así que si tienes algún problema, por favor dímelo y solucionémoslo! –le dijo el Zorua, claramente frustrado con él, pero el ligero arrebato de Dark solo sirvió parar ser la gota que colma el vaso para Rad.

-¡Mi maldito problema eres tú, ¿te enteras?! –ladró el Eevee- Antes estaba con Shade, jugaba con ella, hablábamos, incluso gastábamos bromas los dos juntos. –añadió, pero Dark no veía el problema- Desde que tú y tu hermana llegasteis, Shade no ha querido más que estar con vosotros en todo momento, siempre que intento estar a solas con ella, ella quiere que os unáis tú o tu hermana a nosotros cuando yo quiero pasar tiempo con ella a solas. –terminó.

-¿Es ese el problema? –preguntó Dark alzando una ceja- Sé lo que es eso. –dijo Dark.

-¡No sabes nada! –soltó Radius, claramente enfadado y desahogándose **(a partir de aquí escuchad Gale Chrono Cross Battle theme recomiendo versión extendida)**\- Tú has tenido a tu hermana en todo momento contigo, así que no veo cómo puedes saber a qué me refiero. –soltó el Eevee y, antes de que Dark pudiese decir nada, cargó una Bola Sombra que lanzó contra Dark.

Al ver eso, Dark se quedó boquiabierto pero sus reflejos actuaron rápido, haciéndole saltar hacia un lado para evitar el ataque y luego mirar a Radius.

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? –soltó Dark, pero Radius solo le embistió con un Ataque Rápido.

El Zorua por su parte no quería pelear pero el Eevee no le estaba dejando otra alternativa así que se preparó quitándose de encima al otro solo para al levantarse no poder verle por ningún lado. Dark miró alrededor, no logrando ver nada, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en un agujero en el suelo.

-¡Mierda! –gritó para luego intentar saltar para evitar el ataque, sin embargo lo recibió de lleno también, al igual que el Ataque Rápido de antes.

Radius no perdió tiempo y en cuanto los dos empezaron a caer, empujó a Dark lejos de sí y continuó con un ataque Rapidez, las estrellas golpeando al Zorua, causándole más daño. Dark tenía que pensar y reaccionar cuanto antes. Su propia Bola Sombra no serviría con el Eevee ya que no le afectaría en absoluto, pero eso solo quitaba unas cuantas opciones.

Cuando Radios volvió a atacar, Dark reaccionó rápido, el Eevee usaba Ataque rápido de nuevo, por lo que Dark utilizó lo mismo para evitarle y luego contraatacar, una esfera oscura formándose delante del Zorua para luego ser rodeada de anillos oscuros y luego ser disparada con forma de rayo rodeado de anillos contra el Eevee, golpeando a Radius que no se esperaba el Pulso Umbrío que le había lanzado el Zorua, sin embargo, él no iba a parar, el ataque levantó una pequeña nube de polvo, de la cual Radius salió disparado con otro ataque rápido, embistiendo a Dark de nuevo esta vez mezclando un ataque placaje y para terminar, mientras los dos estaban rodando, añadió un mordisco directo al hombro del Zorua, quien aulló de dolor, golpeando al Eevee con Golpes Furia hasta que consigó que le soltase, esto se les había ido de las patas y había que pararlo. Radius se soltó tras un par de golpes y se alejó de Dark para prepararse para el próximo ataque. El Eevee preparando una Cola Férrea mientras que el Zorua preparaba una Finta.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese lanzar otro ataque, un potente Hiper Rayo cayó justo entre los dos cuando ellos estaban a punto de volver a atacarse, lanzando a los dos lejos. **(aquí la música se acaba)** Dark chocando contra un árbol y dándose un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado al caer al suelo, Radius por su parte rodó por el suelo un poco antes de pararse. Lo único que el Eevee pudo ver antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen fue un Swampert acercándose a Dark y cogiéndole, el Swampert teniendo una especie de collar al cuello, uno de esos collares de castigo. Radius no pudo aguantar más tras eso y cayó inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno pues ahí tenéis... parece que las cosas no van demasiado bien entre estos dos... Por favor me gustaría que me dijésis que os ha parecido y como véis a los personajes hasta ahora, gracias por vuestro tiempo en leer esto y disculpad porque haya sido más corto de lo normal, tal vez para el siguiente tendré algo más largo.**

**Shade: ¿A dónde se han llevado a Radius y Dark?**

**Yo: -susurrando- Oh ¡FUS! creí que me libraría esta vez.**

**Natalie: ¡Cómo les hagan algo te juro que-!**

**Yo: Sí, sí, sí. Lo sé, sheesh... Ya veréis que pasa en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sahde y Natalie: ¡Más te vale que no les pase nada serio!**

**Yo: ... Bueno R&amp;R y nos vemos la siguiente! -huye-**

**S y N: ¡Ven aquí maldito!**

**?: -voz femenina y muy joven- Pues... parece que Rayrudan lo va a tener difícil con esas, dos. Todos esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

**Hadrim: A penas hago nada!**

**?: Tranquilo, seguro que Ray tiene algo pensado para ti.**

**Hadrim: Espero que tengas razón &amp;$%/. Y vosotros lectores, nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo VII: The Face Under the Mask

**Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que... parece que es tan buena que deja a todo el mundo sin palabras a la hora de dejar una review... por favor decir algo dar vuestras opiniónes. Hinebras muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, de cuando en caundo las leo cuando estoy desganado y me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo el chap en el que estoy trabajando así que Muchísimas Gracias grande :)**

**Bueno a todos los que leéis esta historia, dejéis comentarios o no, muchas gracias por leerla. Sé lo que es no poder hacer un comentario sobre un capítulo, a mi me ha pasado que no sé que decir por lo que no digo nada pero sigo leyendo la historia después de todo hehe. Bueno sin más...**

**Disclaimer: No clamo posesion sobre Pokémon ni ninguno de los Tracks de música que utilizo en esta historia. Solo me pertenece el plot de esta historia y los personajes en ella, nada más.**

**Bueno con eso fuera de enmedio... capítulo VII!**

* * *

**Lugar: Mundo Animal.**

Ya ha pasado mes y medio desde aquello. Desde que Dark y Natalie desaparecieron durante un suceso extraño en el bosque durante su acampada. Gara y Jonay habían tenido sus cruces. Ella diciendo que no debía de haberlos dejado ir a esa acampada y echándole la culpa a Jonay porque la hubiese convencido la noche antes de dejar a los chicos algo más de carta blanca que el colegio. Jonay por su parte defendía con que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero eso ya había quedado en los primeros días de la desaparición de los chicos, los días cuando no volvieron de su acampada cuando debían. Durante todo el mes, la familia había acudido al pueblo y habían buscado a los hermanos junto a la policía pero lo único que encontraron cuando encontraron el campamento de los chicos fue sacos de dormir quemados y un claro en el que parecía haber sufrido alguna especie de explosión.

Desde ese entonces toda la familia se temía lo peor, sin embargo, Gara nunca había perdido la esperanza, por la simple razón de que las mochilas de Dark y Natalie no estaban allí. Gara había llamado cada día al móvil de Dark pero siempre le daba que estaba sin señal. Sin embargo no había día que no lo intentase, a pesar de saber que a esas alturas el móvil del chico se habría quedado sin batería. La casa parecía vacía sin los hermanos. Puede que fuesen adultos pero siempre estaban haciendo algo de ruido. Puede que riéndose con algún vídeo, o incluso charlando por teléfono con algún amigo o simplemente viendo la tele en el salón o en sus cuartos, pero nada. No había ni un solo sonido en toda la casa, excepto la televisión de la cocina, dando las noticias del mediodía.

-Ya ni siquiera mencionan su desaparición. –comentó Gara.

-Ha pasado mes y medio, cariño. Todos les consideran muertos ya. –dijo Jonay, leyendo el periódico- Al menos en la sección de desaparecidos del periódico siguen estando sus caras. –dijo.

-No es suficiente. –susurró ella.

-Pero es algo. –intentó animar él

-Sigue sin serlo. –respondió la mujer.

Y tras eso, más silencio llenó la cocina, solo roto por el sonido de la presentadora de las noticias.

Fuera de la casa, sentado bajo la ventada de la cocina, un chico joven escuchaba. No era la primera vez que estaba allí sentado, tez clara, pelo oscuro, ojos color granate. Vestido con una camisa de color dorado con líneas plateadas a modo de salpicaduras de pintura, pantalones largos de color oscuro y playeras de colores plateado y verde vivo, de suela blanca. Su estatura llegaría al metro setenta y su edad no superaría los quince. El chico estaba completamente callado, escuchando, su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la base de un risco a horas de camino desde el pueblo, una neblina oscura se había levantado en un punto en concreto, saliendo de entre los árboles hasta acercarse al risco, donde se pegó a la pared de roca. Al poco, un gruñido puedo ser oído y, segundos después apareció una grieta en la pared, cerca de la neblina, la grita se extendió hasta dos metros antes de que las paredes se separasen por sí solas, revelando la entrada a una cueva. La neblina entró en la cueva y la entrada fue sellada. Una vez dentro, la neblina se disipó, dejando ver a una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza con ropas oscuras y vendas, ni un solo pedazo de piel quedaba a la vista, la cabeza la llevaba cubierta con una capucha de cuero que ensombrecía toda su cara, no dejando ver nada del rostro de esta persona. Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a emitir in brillo blanco azulado, impidiendo que se pudiese distinguir el color de las pupilas. El brillo de los ojos iluminó ligeramente la zona alrededor de estos del rostro de la criatura, pelaje dorado pudiendo ser visto y la luz reflejada en un largo morro canino.

El ser comenzó a caminar por la cueva, su visión clara como si el sol estuviese iluminando la cueva en la que estaba. **(A partir de este momento escuchar A Dragon Killed in Acction. The Legend of the dragoon Sound track)** Mirando alrededor, relieves se mostraban a sus ojos en las paredes, mostrando una historia a lo largo de los años. Los relieves enseñándole la historia de una criatura, dedicada a observar y cuidar del mundo en el que vive. Incluso mostrando como la criatura una vez había abandonado su hogar para destruir una gran amenaza externa. Venerada y respetada por la humanidad, la criatura se desvivía por el mundo, siendo la única desde los inicios de su existencia. Sin embargo, años… décadas… siglos se sucedieron, hasta que los humanos hicieron acto de aparición una vez más en los relieves, sin embargo, no estaban igual que en el último relieve donde la veneraban como una salvadora. Armados hasta los dientes, cazadores atacaban a la criatura, la cual se defendía con ferocidad. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo anterior? ¿Las alabanzas? ¿El respeto? Con los años, todo se había perdido en el olvido en la historia de los humanos. La criatura pasando de ser una salvadora a ser una bestia peligrosa, un ser al que temer… al que destruir…

Los relieves mostraron a la criatura, herida, no solo en lo físico sino también en lo espiritual. Semejante traición le había dolido. Les había protegido durante toda su existencia y ahora esos arrogantes malnacidos se atrevían a tacharla de monstruo. Una región entera del mundo fue reducida a nada por la furia de la criatura, que perdió su rumbo por el dolor. Durante años, asoló el mundo que debía proteger, sumiéndolo en la peor de las desesperaciones. Hasta que, un día, se cruzó con un humano. Un chico joven. Cuando le encontró, el chico estaba protegiendo unas crías de lobo y a su madre herida de unos cazadores, había recibido una flecha en el pecho por hacerlo. La criatura entonces había hecho acto de presencia, habiendo visto algo en aquel humano, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la pureza que impide odiar o temer a aquello que no conoces, la pureza de la voluntad de proteger a otros que no son de la propia especie. La criatura espantó a los cazadores, pero el chico no iba a sobrevivir. En ese momento, el ser que observaba los relieves se detuvo, en las paredes había grabadas unas palabras, escritas en runas, justo sobre un relieve en el que la criatura usaba su poder sobre el chico humano moribundo. Las palabras eran conocidas para él y no pudo evitar recitarlas, pasando una vendada mano por la escritura, cuya comprensión desapareció en el mar de las eras. Su voz, cargada de poder, potente pero al mismo tiempo suave.

**_Bajo mi ala acojo tu alma.  
En tus últimos momentos te acojo a mi lado.  
Con mi voluntad y poder…  
_****_…_****_te ofrezco una nueva vida…  
_****_…la cual podrás vivir sin preocuparte por la oscuridad que crece en este mundo._**

Antiguas palabras son, solo conocidas por aquellos cuyo deber es proteger el mundo que habitan. El ser continuo por la cueva tras ver el relieve en el que la criatura había transformado el cuerpo del chico en el de un lobezno y colocado su alma de vuelta en él, devolviéndole la vida al caído, una vida en la que el chico tendría una familia y sería feliz, puesto que la anterior no había sido más que miseria para él.

Después del encuentro con aquel humano, la Criatura regresó a su antiguo ser, habiendo visto que aun de la oscuridad puede surgir la luz, su confianza había regresado. Viajó por el mundo, enmendando los desastres que había causado. Después de esto, desapareció, solo para aparecer después con el aspecto de una chica humana de pelo largo. Los relieves no estaban pintados pero no eran difíciles de ver a sus ojos. La historia continuó durante años. La niña ayudando, devolviendo la fe en la criatura a muchos. **(aquí termina la música anterior y comienza Long, Long Ago. Sountrack The Legend of the Dragoon)** Sin embargo, en los años recientes, algo apareció, salido de la nada. La niña se presentó ante este visitante, temiendo que se tratase de una amenaza. Pero, sin siquiera tener tiempo de decir nada, el recién llegado atravesó a la niña, revelando la auténtica apariencia de la criatura, la herida la había atravesado de parte a parte, saliendo por el otro lado. La criatura retrocedió e hizo lo único que podía hacer, conjurando una expulsión sobre el visitante con la intención de echarle del mundo, pero con su repentina debilidad, el conjuro tardaría un tiempo en surtir efecto. Tras maldecir con el exilio al visitante, la criatura desapareció del lugar… y ahí se acaban los relieves.

Siguiendo los relieves, el ser había llegado a una gran cámara en la cueva, sus ojos escanearon el área, pilares se alzaban desde el suelo, curvándose hacia arriba y juntándose como sí… No, no eran pilares. El ser saltó a un saliente en una pared, aterrizando en este y luego haciendo lo mismo hacia otro más alto, hasta que llegó a ponerse por encima.

-Así que esto es lo que te sucedió… Por esto no has podido evitarlo. –dijo el ser tras girarse para mirar a la cámara.

En la cámara, a sus pies, yacía el masivo esqueleto de la criatura cuyo objetivo había sido proteger este mundo durante toda su existencia, mantener un equilibrio ecuánime y evitar su destrucción. Su alma perdida hace mucho.

-Solo la muerte nos libera. Solo la muerte nos da paz. Sin embargo, es cuando morimos cuando debemos buscar alguien que nuestro deber pueda continuar. Que la muerte te brinde descanso, hermana, pues bajo mi ala y cargo acojo tu mundo. Su equilibrio deteriorado será mantenido en su estado, ya que intentar devolverlo a su anterior esplendor sería peligroso. –fueron sus palabras para luego inspirar profundamente y luego sumir el esqueleto, junto a los tendones que habían sobrevivido y la carne que no se había terminado de descomponer, en un infierno de llamas que convirtió los restos en cenizas, las cuales luego flotaron como una neblina gris antes de dirigirse hacia el ser, las cenizas siendo absorbidas en su cuerpo. Una vez hecho esto, la cueva se vino abajo.

**(aquí termina la música)**

* * *

**Lugar: Mundo Pokémon**

Natalie estaba de los nervios. Caminando de un lado a otro junto a la puerta de la casa, mirando a esta de cuando en cuando. Daniel ya había vuelto del trabajo, Ichiro y Hadrim también habían vuelto del hospital y la comida estaba incluso preparada, incluso el postre. "_¿Dónde están esos dos?_ –se preguntó la Eevee- _Vamos, este plan no era tan complicado. Mandar a los dos juntos fuera, obligarlos a estar juntos y que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos, ¡pero ya están tardando demasiado!_" Pensó. Incluso Luca lo había comentado, el súper estaba algo lejos pero con la guía de Radius tendrían que haber vuelto ya. Esto le recordaba cuando Luca y Dark habían salido y eso había sido muchísimo menos tiempo que esto.

-¿Natalie? –llegó la voz de Hadrim desde detrás- Ven a comer, Nat. Por favor. –pidió el Espeon.

-Pero… -intentó protestar ella.

-Lo sé, vamos a comer, ¿vale? Luego iré yo mismo a buscarlos. –dijo el tipo psíquico.

Natalie aceptó eso, con la cabeza y las orejas bajas, y la cola más baja de lo normal, hasta el punto de ir arrastrándola por el suelo, caminó hasta el comedor, donde todos estaban esperando, excepto Ichiro. El pobre chico tras enterarse de que Dark y Radius no habían vuelto tras cuatro horas de haber ido a comprar unas cosas simples al pueblo, lo cual solo llevaría normalmente una o dos horas ida, compra y vuelta, le había dado algo. Había llegado contento y tranquilo pero cuando Clara le dijo lo que pasaba el chico se había preocupado muchísimo. Según Hadrim, le habían pasado muchas cosas por la cabeza, y nada era bueno, se le había acelerado el corazón hasta el punto de que se le había generado presión en la cabeza por… algo que dijo el tipo psíquico para explicárselo a Natalie pero en ese momento no se acordaba, en resumen, Ichiro se había desmallado del disgusto y ahora estaba en cama con una toalla fresca en la frente mientras se recupera de lo que acababa de pasarle, lo cual llevaría unas horas, y pensar que el chico había vuelto diciendo que le habían dicho que estaba mucho mejor de su problema, solo para encontrarse con este panorama.

El almuerzo fue silencioso entre todos. Una vez terminado, como había dicho, Hadrim salió a buscarles. Siguió el camino hacia el pueblo por donde deberían haber ido, siguiendo el rastro de los dos machos. A medio camino hasta el pueblo, el Espeon se encontró con la bolsa de la compra y la riñonera que se había llevado Dark con las llaves de la casa y el dinero, solo que ahora no había dinero, pero por suerte las llaves seguían allí cuando Had miró. Utilizando teletransporte, Hadrim envió la compra y la riñonera de vuelta a la casa. Eso fue lo último, Natalie se puso a flipar, presa del pánico hasta que Shade la puso a dormir tras un poco con un bostezo, pero no por ello estaba la shiny menos asustada, sus ojos llorosos.

-Mamá… ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la Eevee.

-Tu padre no les ha encontrado... –dijo Luca y miró a Dani y a Clara- Había signos de lucha en donde encontró la compra. Por lo que parece los dos se pelearon pero además de eso no sabe nada más, está siguiendo un rastro que ha encontrado que se aleja de la zona. –añadió bajando la cabeza, hablando telepáticamente para que todos la entendieran, su tono preocupado, después de todo era su cachorro el que estaba desaparecido… y otro cachorro que para ella era como suyo.

Hadrim era buen rastreador, todos en la casa lo sabían. Si él no los encontraba sería porque alguien no quería que los encontrasen.

El Espeon siguió el olor de un Swampert que estaba acompañado del olor de su hijo y el de Dark, junto al olor de un humano, lo cual le había hecho saltar las alarmas y acelerar en su rastreo. Sin embargo, pasado un rato, Had se detuvo, el olor desaparecía de pronto en una carretera por la cual no paraban de pasar vehículos. Lo intentó, intentó separar los olores pero no consiguió nada en claro. Los olores de combustible quemado y de vapor de agua habían cubierto el rastro.

-¡Maldición! –maldijo el Espeon, frustrado.

No le quedó más remedio después de buscar durante casi dos horas por un rastro claro por la zona. Derrotado, se teletransportó de vuelta a la casa. Ojos cerrados, derrotado.

-He perdido el rastro… Lo he intentado pero no he podido volver a dar con el camino que les llevaron. -dijo.

A Luca se le escaparon las lágrimas y bajó la cabeza, Shade por su parte rompió a llorar, Dani apretó los puños con fuerza y Clara simplemente bajo la cabeza. Natalie e Ichiro estaban los dos fuera de la cuestión por ahora y decirles las nuevas no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azotaba al Eevee al despertar. Radius soltó un gruñido, llevándose las patas a la cabeza para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor. Tras un rato abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo abrirlos de golpe. Mirando alrededor se encontró a sí mismo en una jaula. "_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero qué!?_" Pensó el Eevee, su cabeza apuntando de lado a lado sin creerse lo que veía. Su jaula estaba en una habitación vacía, llena de otras jaulas, todas vacías excepto una. Junto a su jaula había otra, en ella estaba Dark. El Zorua parecía estar todavía inconsciente. Entonces Radius se fijó en lo que tenía en el cuello, una especie de collar, pero tenía algo. Parecía ser una cajita sujeta al collar con una lucecita verde y otra roja, la verde encendida y la roja parpadeando.

Fue entonces cuando Rad reconoció el collar de castigo y también fue cuando pudo notar el que él mismo tenía al cuello. Intentó quitárselo, rascando, intentando cogerlo para morderlo, restregándose contra el suelo de la jaula.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! –decía todo el rato, repitiendo la palabra "no" casi sin parar.

Dark no tardó mucho más en despertar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese llegar a recuperarse de haber estado inconsciente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Un humano trajeado de rojo oscuro y con camisa blanca entró en la habitación.

-Bueno, bueno. Dos nuevas adiciones para nuestra pequeña familia circense. –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a los dos- Eevee son bastante comunes en Kiros. Sin embargo… Zorua son raros en todo Narel. –añadió mirando al todavía aturdido Dark en su jaula.

Radius estaba asustado, ese hombre sonreía de una manera que le inquietaba y le ponía nervioso. Los ojos negros del tipo clavados en los orbes de amatista del Eevee, quien solo retrocedió lo más que pudo, apretándose contra el fondo de la jaula.

-Los quiero a los dos entrenados. El Eevee puede hacer equilibrios en la cuerda floja. Quiero que ese Zorua sea un Zoroark para ayer y que haga algún espectáculo de ilusiones. –dijo el tipo- Me da igual lo que sea solo quiero que lo haga. –dicho eso el tipo se marchó, la puerta quedando abierta. Al poco otro tipo vestido con un mono de trabajo rojo con motivos llameantes y una camisa amarilla y algo de maquillaje resemblando fuego en su cara y el pelo que parecía ser la llama de una vela echado para arriba entró en la habitación llevando un gran manojo de llaves en un aro del tamaño de su mano.

El tipo primero abrió la jaula de Dark, cogiendo al Zorua y poniéndole una cadena en el collar. Dark la miró, todavía recuperándose.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente ida, al parecer le Híper rayo le había dado fuerte a él.

No hubo respuesta. El tipo encontró rápido la llave de la jaula de Radius y metió el brazo para llegar al Eevee, quien le mordió con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero el tipo solo sonrió, agarrándole del cuello y apretando, cortándole la respiración al hacerlo y apretándole la mandíbula contra el cuello de paso, causándole dolor. Al final Rad aflojó el mordisco, no pudiendo respirar y empezando a asfixiarse. Tosiendo cuando el aire volvió a pasar por sus pulmones, momento que el tipo aprovechó para agarrarle, sacarle de la jaula y enganchar la cadena a su collar, levantándose luego y empezando a andar con los otros extremos de las cadenas su mano izquierda, la cual estaba enguantada y, atado a la parte de atrás del pantalón había un látigo de los que Rad había visto usar en los espectáculos de circo de la tele.

-¡Andando! –ordenó el tipo tirando de las cadenas.

Dark cayó de morros contra el suelo por eso mientras que Radius logró mantenerse en pie, intentando resistirse pero siendo arrastrado por el tipo, al igual que Dark, quien por fin había reaccionado y despertado del todo. Su rostro era claro, estaba asustado e intentaba resistirse lo máximo posible.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el Zorua mientras intentaba no dejarse arrastrar solo para hacerse daño en las patas con el suelo de tierra del lugar.

El sitio en el que estaban era un gran solar en el que había muchos camiones, incluido en el que habían estado ellos encerrados hasta hacía nada, que fue entonces cuando Rad se dio cuenta de que no era una habitación sino un camión. A un lado se podía ver una gran carpa blanca y roja levantada con más camiones alrededor. "_¿Esto es el circo?_" se preguntó el Eevee. Sus pensamientos rotos al escuchar un chillido de dolor de Dark, mirando y viendo al Zorua volando hacia él tras recibir una patada del tipo del mono llameante.

-Deja de hacer el imbécil, Zorua. –gritó el tipo mientras Dark rodaba de dolor por el golpe, doblado sobre su estómago y tosiendo un poco- ¡No quiero ni una protesta! –terminó para luego sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos y poner dos dedos de su otra mano en esa cosa.

Al momento, tanto Dark como Radius soltaron un aullido de dolor. Sintiendo una potente descarga eléctrica invadiendo sus cuerpos. Los dos quedaron tirados en el suelo.

-Eso ha sido suave. –dijo el tipo- Si no queréis más descargas, poneros a trabajar. ¡Ahora! –ordenó una vez más el que estaba claro que era Domador en pista e instructor entre bastidores- Tú. Eevee –dijo y movió la cadena, de modo que esta golpeó a Radius en la cabeza con fuerza- Levántate. –dijo, Radius, no queriendo más golpes lo hizo, poniéndose en pie sobre las cuatro patas- A dos patas. –ordenó el domador.

-¿¡Qué!? –soltó Radius sin poder evitarlo, solo para recibir otro golpe de cadena por no hacerlo de inmediato.

-¡A dos patas! ¡Ya! –rugió el tipo y Radius no tardó en levantarse sobre las patas traseras, rabo entre las patas y no solo para cubrir cierta zona… tampoco que hiciese falta con tanto pelaje, sino porque el pobre Eevee estaba aterrado- Mantente así. –dijo el tipo para luego hacer que Dark se levantase- Zorua. Quiero que empieces a hacer esas ilusiones tuyas. –ordenó a Dark quien le miró un momento y luego cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse para poder concentrarse en algo y disfrazarse, pero por tardar demasiado, el tipo hizo que la cadena le azotase con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un ladrido de dolor.

Mientras, Radius cayó al suelo, no podía estar a dos patas más tiempo y, como respuesta, recibió otra descarga.

-¡No te he dicho que puedas bajar! –dijo el tipo- A dos patas. Ahora. –ordenó.

"_¿Es así como tratan a los pokémon de circo?_" pensó Radius, sus ojos empezando a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas que estaba llenándolos mientras volvía a ponerse a dos patas para el humano que le electrocutaba o golpeaba con la cadena cada vez que volvía a las cuatro patas.

-Todo esto por tu culpa. –dijo el Eevee mirando a Dark.

-¿¡Mía!? –soltó el Zorua, sorprendido por eso- ¿¡Mi culpa!?

-¡Sí! ¡Si no hubieses intentado robarme a mi hermana, mamá y Clara nunca me habrían hecho ir contigo para intentar que arreglásemos las cosas!

-Piensa lo que dices, Radius. –advirtió Dark mientras intentaba concentrarse rápido para realizar una ilusión, solo para que su concentración volviese a romperse por otro golpe, este tirándole de lado hacia el Eevee, quien cayó y fue recompensado con otra descarga. **(A partir de aquí escuchar: Tension Rising OST from Kigndom Hearts II)**

-¿¡Por qué no pudiste quedarte en tu maldita casa!? –soltó Rad tras recuperarse de la descarga, ignorando completamente no solo al domador sino también los golpes de la cadena para luego saltar sobre Dark y empezar a intentar morderle el cuello.

Dark por su parte recibió a Radius con un gruñido, colmillos al aire.

-¡Se acabó! –soltó el Zorua, los dos jóvenes pokémon enzarzados en una pelea mutua en la que los dos collares acabaron rotos a mordiscos y los dos pokémon liberados sin darse ni cuenta. Al poco los dos se alejaron el uno del otro, Dark lanzando un Pulso Umbrío. El haz de oscuridad dirigiéndose hacia el Eevee que lo esquivó saltando por encima para luego correr hacia Dark, su cola tintándose de un color gris y endureciéndose como el metal utilizando Cola Ferrea sobre el Zorua, quien contraatacó con una Finta, brincando hacia un lado y hacia adelante pero esto último solo con las patas de atrás, de forma que su cuerpo realizó un giró alrededor del de Radius y pudo atacarle por detrás, cogiendo al Eevee por sorpresa y hundiéndole los colmillos en la piel del cogote mientras intentaba derribarle habiéndole saltado sobre el lomo.

Radius se fue al suelo, pero para rodar y obligar a Dark a apartarse de encima suya. El Zorua esta vez fue el lento y recibió un fuerte placaje del otro joven macho, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y luego levantándose casi de inmediato, lanzando una bola sombra contra el Eevee pero este solo sonrió y se quedó quieto, dejando que el ataque le atravesase.

-¿Te has olvidado d-? –Pero Rad nunca terminó la pregunta, ya que un Pulso Umbrío le acertó de lleno en el pecho, lanzándole contra una rueda de uno de los camiones y Dark de inmediato fue tras él, listo para darle otro mordisco.

Sin embargo, el Eevee se recuperó rápido y contraatacó enviando una serie de estrellas contra el Zorua, quien no pudo evitarlas ni defenderse de ellas. Recibiendo la Rapidez de lleno. El movimiento no fue muy fuerte pero fue suficiente para que el Eevee lanzase su propia bola sombra contra el Tipo Siniestro y le mandase volando hacia atrás. Rad de inmediato metiéndose bajo tierra para preparar su siguiente ataque.

Dark se recuperó al poco del anterior y se puso en pie. La vibración del suelo avisando al Eevee gracias al aparente sexto sentido que el movimiento Excavar añade para que el que lo usa pueda descubrir dónde se encuentra su objetivo. Rad no tardó en excavar hacia la superficie, listo para coger a Dark y apretarle el cuello hasta rompérselo. Cuando el Zorua se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Radius, se quedó quieto por completo, esperándole mirando al suelo. Al aparecer la primera grieta, Dark realizó una rápida finta, su objetivo esta vez siendo un punto ligeramente alejado de la zona de ataque del Tipo Normal. Literalmente desapareciendo de la vista tras dar un impulso con las patas, apareciendo en su "objetivo" encarando hacia Radius y lanzando un Pulso Umbrío que acertó al Eevee de lleno.

Los dos estaban ahora mismo jadeando y mirándose el uno al otro. **(Aquí termina la música)** Sin embargo, su pelea se vio interrumpida una vez más cuando dos sogas se cerraron alrededor de sus cuellos con tal fuerza que empezaron a asfixiarlos.

-Llevarlos a un camión vacío. –dijo el tipo trajeado de rojo de antes, que había vuelto al notar todo el escándalo que estaban montando los dos combatientes.

Forzados y arrastrados por un Infernape y un Ampharos, los dos jóvenes pokemon fueron llevados a un camión apartado y vacío, empujándolos dentro. El infernape, siendo el que llevaba al Eevee empujándole dentro y dándole un golpe con la soga a modo de latigazo al quitársela, mientras que el Ampharos empujó a Dark hasta el fondo y luego solo le quitó la lazada.

-¿¡De quién es la culpa ahora!? –soltó Dark.

-¿De quién crees? ¡Tuya! –respondió Radius.

-¡Ya estoy harto! –soltó Dark y volvió a lanzarse contra Radius.

Después de cerca de una hora de pelea, Dark y Radius estaban los dos en el suelo. Cortes, arañazos y magulladuras cubriendo sus cuerpos, nada muy grave, pero de igual manera ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para más. Ni siquiera pudieron levantarse para impedir que les pusiesen otro collar de castigo, la correa de este siendo de cuero reforzado así que no iba a salir fácil a mordiscos.

-Radius… -empezó Dark, su voz claramente cansada.

-Déjame en paz… -respondió el Eevee con la misma voz.

-No… Me vas a escuchar esta vez… -dijo el Zorua- Sé lo que sientes. –añadió- Natalie una vez me dejó de lado… -dijo él. **(a partir de aquí escuchar Final Fatasy X HD Remaster OST A Fleeting Dream)**

Al oír eso, Radius interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir y miró al Zorua, quien tenía la mirada perdida, recordando.

-El último novio, o compañero como los pokémon decís, de Natalie logró apartarla de la familia. –dijo el Tipo Siniestro.

-Dark…

-Déjame hablar, por favor. -pidió el Zorua y el Eevee se quedó callado- Al principio parecía un tipo majo. Eso sí era un par de años mayor que ella, pero no era tanto. Los primeros meses todo iba bien, no había problemas y el tipo incluso llegó a caerme bien. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a llamar con más frecuencia, quedando con ella cada vez más y más. En casa todos lo veíamos normal y nos alegrábamos de que Natalie hubiese encontrado alguien que quisiera estar con ella cada vez más y más, así que no pasaba nada. Después de eso él empezó a pasar noches en casa. Las primeras veces solo pasaba una noche y al día siguiente se marchaba. Con el paso del tiempo empezó a quedarse más y más días. Una noche se convirtieron en dos, al mes esas dos fueron tres… Hasta que el tío empezó a quedarse a vivir en casa.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a dejar de caerme bien. Se levantaba por las noches a asaltar la despensa y dejaba todo tirado, además de eso hacía lo mismo por las tardes. En resumen no era un tipo muy ordenado. Sin embargo, siempre que nuestros padres le pedían un favor, al principio yo me ofrecía a hacerlo por él, pero luego empezó a pasarme lo que le pedían a él, hasta el punto de que cada cosa que le pedían quería que la hiciese yo. Idiota de mí… le hacía caso como un mayordomo. Mientras tanto él estaba con Natalie, yendo con ella a todas partes. De compras, de fiesta, incluso cuando ella salía con sus amigas él iba. Poco a poco… Este tipo estaba metiéndose entre Natalie y todos los demás. Cuando me di cuenta fue cuando le pregunté si iban a hacer algo al día siguiente y me dijo que no, le dije que era porque era el cumpleaños de nuestra madre y además el aniversario de la boda de nuestros padres, que llevábamos planeando sorprender a los dos por un tiempo ese día. Él dijo que no pasaba nada, pero cuando fui a preguntarle a Nat… ella me dijo que al día siguiente iba hacer un picnic al bosque con su novio. Entonces me di cuenta… El tipo había conseguido que Natalie se olvidase de las fechas importantes de la familia, al menos de la mayoría. Me sentí frustrado. El día siguiente fue… un desastre… no hubo sorpresa por nuestra parte, solo un regalo por mi parte a mi madre y una pequeña tarta de supermercado con un escrito de glaseado que decía "¡Feliz Aniversario!". –Dark tuvo que parar, ese día había sido desastroso comparado con los planes que habían tenido- Al día siguiente hablé con Natalie directamente por la mañana mientras ese tipejo seguía dormido como un tronco y le pregunté qué día había sido el anterior… Ella solo dijo la fecha y el día de la semana, como si fuese otro día más y no hubiese sido nada especial. "Pero Nat… Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mamá y el aniversario de la boda." Le recordé y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado. –Dark tuvo que parar una vez más para respirar un poco… recordar a la familia siempre le ponía en un estado medio depresivo.

Radius por su parte estaba escuchando atentamente a todo lo que decía el Zorua, quien no tardó en continuar la historia.

-Después de eso, le pregunté por otras fechas importantes de la para nosotros, no generales como Navidades, sino por el cumpleaños de papá, que había sido el mes anterior, el mío qué todavía no llegaba, el de nuestros primos, incluso la visita mensual a los abuelos… Le pregunté que había hecho esos días que habían pasado, ella respondió que los había pasado con su novio y yo le recordé qué días eran y ella se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio cuenta de que el tipo la estaba absorbiendo. "No te preocupes, Dark. Veré como arreglo esto, ¿vale?" me dijo ella. Oh… ¿Por qué no le haría caso? –soltó de pronto el Zorua.

-¿Q-qué pasó entonces? –preguntó el Eevee, ligeramente asustado de la respuesta.

-La siguiente vez que vi a Natalie fue cuando nos llamaron del Hospital. –dijo Dark, su voz comenzando a romperse- Ella le había pedido más espacio y tiempo para ella sola y la familia y el desgraciado le había dado una paliza y dicho a la cara que ella era de él y luego se había marchado dejándola en tirada en el parque. Gracias a que un profesor de nuestro colegio pasaba por allí y llamó a una ambulancia… Cuando la vi se me partió el corazón… y saber su estado fue peor. El muy hijo de… le había dejado moratones en todo el cuerpo, le había roto un brazo, una pierna y tres costillas y por algún golpe le había agrietado el cráneo… Natalie pasó un mes entero en el hospital recuperándose tras eso. –dijo Dark- Ante eso y sabiendo quién había sido… Yo mismo estallé… -concluyó Dark, su voz ahora con un tono que mostraba arrepentimiento.

-¿Dark? –habló Radius y el Zorua le miró por fin, respirando profundo.

-Fui a buscar a este malnacido… -continuó, veneno empezando a llenar su tono- Lo encontré pavoneándose con sus amigos. Medio borracho y contando la "pequeña anécdota" a sus amigos. "¡Y va la tía y me dice que quiere más espacio!" decía. "¿No le basta con el que le dejo para ir al baño?" y se rio. Se estaba riendo de Natalie… De mi hermana… A quien había mandado al hospital y clamado posesión como si fuese un… trofeo que enseñar a los demás. Recuerdo demasiado bien lo que pasó… y lo que daría por arrancármelo de la cabeza… -dijo Dark- Me acerqué al tipo, le di la vuelta y la solté tal puñetazo en la cara que casi pude sentir como su mandíbula se descolocaba. Acto seguido lo agarré y lo tiré al suelo, poniéndome sobre él y empecé a darle puñetazos… Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro. Una y otra vez. Mientras le decía lo mismo que la enfermera nos había dicho a nosotros de Natalie. "¡Una pierna rota!" Un puñetazo que se llevó. "¡Traumatismo craneal!" Otro. "¡Un brazo roto!" Y otro más. "¡Magulladuras por todo el cuerpo!" Y otro. "Tres costillas rotas" Y más… Cuando me quise dar cuenta… le había roto la nariz… la cara… Él tipo estaba inmóvil en el suelo. –Dark tragó saliva. Desde entonces no puedo decir que mis manos… o patas… estén limpias… -fue lo último que dijo Dark- Y míranos ahora… -dijo Dark señalando los arañazos y rasguños que se habían causado mutuamente- Nunca quise llegar a esto.

Radius por su parte se había quedado de piedra. Sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando al Zorua frente a él, incapaz de creer lo que le acababa de contar y mudo por la sorpresa. Dark por su parte simplemente le dio la espalda.

-Siento haberte hecho creer que quería robarte a tu hermana. –se disculpó el Tipo Siniestro, sacando al Normal de su sorpresa.

-Dark yo… -empezó Rad- Lo siento… -dijo tras unos segundos de silencio- Es que…

-Te sentías apartado. Dejado de lado. –dijo Dark por él- Antes tenías a Shade para ti solo cuando estabais en casa. Hasta que aparecimos nosotros y no habéis tenido más tiempo para jugar a solas o simplemente tener algo de diversión solo hermanos. –terminó Dark- Sé lo que se siente… Ya te lo he contado. –dijo él y Radius simplemente dejó el tema- No tienes que disculparte… -terminó Dark pero Radius no pensaba lo mismo.

La culpa y el remordimiento le empujaban a querer hacer algo por su amigo para compensarle por los problemas y el trato que le había dado en las últimas semanas. El problema era que los dos estaban ahora atrapados en un camión perteneciente al Circo del Fuego, con collares de castigo en el cuello y siendo abusados y obligados a entrenar para los espectáculos.

**(Aquí termina el tema)**

Tenían que pensar en cómo salir de ese lío cuanto antes, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si algo sabían era que el circo se iría tarde o temprano y Radius sabía de otros años que solo estaría una semana en el pueblo. Si iban a encontrar un modo de escapar. Era mejor que lo hiciesen lo antes posible.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Radius- Tenemos que salir de aquí. –añadió.

-Lo sé… -dijo Dark- Pero apenas puedo moverme sin que me duela todo. –dijo intentando levantarse.

Cuando lo consiguió sin embargo, la puerta del camión se abrió y el mismo humano del mono con detalles de fuego entró en el camión.

-Bien. Parece que ya habéis terminado de pelaros, bien. Ahora arriba. –dijo enganchando las cadenas a sus collares y tirando de ellos- ¡Tenéis entrenamiento que hacer y aquí nadie para hasta que cae la noche! –terminó, arrastrando a los dos fuera de nuevo- Volvemos a lo que estábamos. Zorua. Quiero ver esas ilusiones, ¡Ahora! Eevee. ¡A dos patas! –ordenó.

Ni siquiera habían podido descansar ni les habían tratado los cortes magulladuras y arañazos. "_¿Qué clase de circo es este?_" Pensó Dark mientras Radius intentó ponerse a dos patas pero no consiguió mantenerse ni un segundo, los dos recibiendo un golpe de cadena por estar perdiendo el tiempo, como el tipo del mono en llamas decía.

* * *

**Bueno ahí tenéis el capítulo... y menuda historia le ha contado Dark a Radius. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A mí me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque he tenido mi bajón de cuando en cuando pero nunca dejaré que eso me frente en continuar esta historia! Para aquellos que estén esperando por un nuevo capítulo para Will to Live... lamento decir que, aunque tengo ideas para un futuro en ese fic, no tengo ideas actuales ni inspiración para poder crear capítulos decentes y él último que subí fue... al menos a mí me pareció muy malo... así que lo siento pero esa historia se ha quedado paralizada hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Pues ya, eso es todo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, música y todo :) nos veremos de nuevo en cuanto tenga el capítulo 8!**

**Dark: No olvidéis comentar!**

**Radius: Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo VIII: What Hides Within

**Bueno por fin os traigo aquí el capítulo 8 de este fanfic que parece que a muchos os gusta y además de eso, es día 23 cuando lo subo! supongo que esto puede considerarse un regalo de Navidades para vosotros por adelantado :D. Por desgracia, no es ningún especial de navidad y... bueno...**

**AVISO: esté capítulo contiene una parte muy violenta, menciones de tortura, asesinato y una ligera... señalización a las drogas. Así que este capítulo queda completamente marcado con RATE M! así que leedlo bajo vuestro propio criterio. NI SE OS OCURRA hacer nada de lo que leáis aquí, aunque os considero a todos suficientemente maduros como para no hacerlo. Bueno, eso dicho...**

**Disclaimer: ...Solo queda añadir que pokémon pertenece a Gamefreak, Nintendo y The Pokémon Company y que no quiero ni pienso en lucrarme con su trabajo, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y todos los OCs presentes en esta historia.**

* * *

**Antes de empezar buscad la canción ****Dragon Quest VIII OST - Remembrances ~ Cursed Trodain Theme (Symphonic Version) se escuchará ****durante toda esta parte o hasta que se acabe**

Llorar era lo único que la Eevee había hecho. Desde que se había despertado tras la noticia de que su hermano había desaparecido, Natalie se había quedado tumbada en la el colchón para pokémon del salón de la casa, sin decir nada, ni mirar a nadie, solo acurrucada y echa una bola. Intentando no llorar y convencerse a sí misma de que Dark estaba bien, que volvería tarde o temprano. A menudo llevada por la desesperación diciéndose a sí misma que él y Radius entrarían por la puerta delantera como si nada y todo lo que había pasado había sido solo una mala pesadilla. Sin embargo eso nunca pasó. Ninguna de las veces en las que ella se lo había dicho a sí misma en los dos días que habían pasado desde que los dos habían desaparecido.

Shade por su parte también lo estaba pasando mal, no solo por la desaparición de Rad y Dark sino por no poder animar a su amiga. La Eevee Shiny acompañándola de cuando en cuando y al menos consiguiendo hacer que Nat comiese, aunque fuese un poco. La casa parecía vacía y no por falta de habitantes, más bien por falta de actividad. Normalmente los cuatro pokémon jóvenes estarían jugando por la casa mientras los humanos ven la tele o hacen cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, lo único que se oía era el sonido del televisor en el canal de las noticias. La familia había incluso llamado a la policía esa mañana para pedir ayuda, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido ni una llamada de comisaría. El silencio era peor que la propia situación para las dos. Sin embargo, a Shade no se le ocurría cómo empezar una conversación.

-Shade… -llamó Natalie, siendo la primera en romper el silencio y ante la espera de la Shiny, continuó- ¿Qué le pasó a Ichiro el otro día? -preguntó- Ya sabes… cuando… -pero no era capaz de forzarse a decirlo.

-Le dio una especie de ataque. -respondió Shade- Ichiro está enfermo aunque parezca que no. -continuó ella- Su corazón no es tan fuerte y si se pone muy nervioso o se excita demasiado, básicamente si se le acelera el corazón llega rápidamente a un punto en el que… se le para, creo. -explicó Shade.

-Oh… Eso tiene que ser difícil de llevar. -comentó Nat.

-Lo es. -dijo la otra, siendo la primera en abandonar la postura de acurrucada como una bolita.

-¿Desde cuándo… lo sabéis? -preguntó la más joven.

-Fue hace un par de años. -respondió la shiny, sentándose- Ichiro quería emprender el viaje que todo humano hace con pokémon cuando llegan a su edad. -dijo ella- Y él no fue menos. Al principio, Clara y Dani se negaron, pero en cuanto él dijo que nos iba a llevar a nosotros y a nuestros padres consiguió que aceptasen. Al día siguiente empezamos a entrenar. En este pueblo hay un gimnasio oficial de la liga regional e Ichiro quería ganar su medalla antes de irnos a los demás. Así que entrenamos durante una semana y luego por fin nos fuimos a enfrentarnos al gimnasio. No fue fácil ganar te lo aseguro. -dijo Shade riendo un poco recordando lo que les había costado derribar a los tres pokémon del líder local, pero entonces su rostro se ensombreció un poco- Conseguimos ganar y conseguir la medalla para Ichiro. -dijo- Sin embargo, mientras lo estábamos celebrando antes de que el líder se nos acercarse para darle la medalla, Ichiro se desplomó al suelo. -dijo ella- Nos preocupamos de inmediato, olvidándonos de dónde estábamos. Gracias a que el Líder llamó a una ambulancia mientras intentábamos despertarle. Una vez en el hospital esperamos a que llegasen Dani y Clara y fue entonces cuando uno de los doctores nos dijo que Ichiro estaba desarrollando una enfermedad del corazón o algo por el estilo. Resumiendo, Ichiro tenía que vivir lo más calmado posible y con medicamentos para conseguir que su enfermedad se detuviese. Sin embargo no fue la enfermedad lo que hizo que le dolió más a Ichiro… sino que el doctor le dijese que no podía hacer el viaje que tanto quería hacer, para evitar más episodios. -contó ella- Ichiro estuvo destrozado durante meses, hasta que conseguimos alegrarle un poco y a día de hoy parece que lo ha superado, pero he oído a mi padre hablar con mi madre y decir que sabe que Ichiro todavía está ligeramente tocado por no haber podido hacer ese viaje. -terminó ella- Y así es como descubrimos la enfermedad de Ichiro. No podíamos salir a recorrer mundo con él por miedo a que se quedase a mitad de camino y tener que volver. Lo aceptamos y aquí estamos. -terminó ella.

Natalie había escuchado atentamente toda la historia, sorprendida por eso y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose mal por Ichiro.

-¿Qué te parece si le hacemos compañía a Ichiro? -preguntó ella, levantándose.

Shade hizo lo mismo y asintió.

El resto de la familia estaban, Daniel viendo las noticias en el sofá e intentando no prestar atención al poke-lenguaje con el que las dos Eevee hablaban mientras atendía, las noticias volviendo a hablar sobre la bomba en el parque infantil de Ciudad Llana y de la de eventos que se han dado en solidaridad con los afectados, desde conciertos hasta un velatorio. Dani simplemente suspiró, dejando de oír las noticias para pensar en sus propias cosas.

Clara había decidido por su parte mantenerse ocupada, yendo de aquí para allá, que si limpiando, que si la colada, que si la ropa seca repartirla, pero en este momento había salido de compras para intentar distraerse un poco, teniendo en cuenta la época que se acerca había muchas cosas que hacer. Hacia la media tarde, decidió llamar a Daniel, quien contestó.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ya que ni siquiera había mirado quien llamaba.

-Oye… ¿querrías salir un rato? -le preguntó ella- Podrías ayudarme con las compras.

Dani lo pensó durante un momento, solo para luego suspirar y aceptar.

-Sí, será mejor eso que estar aquí encerrado todo el tiempo muerto de preocupación. -dijo él, levantándose del sillón y colocándose la ropa bien- ¿Nos vemos en el centro comercial? -preguntó.

-Mejor en el mercado, acabo de terminar en el centro. -respondió ella.

-De acuerdo te veo en un rato, cariño. -terminó para luego colgar- Un beso.

Tras eso se dirigió al baño, siendo la puerta justo del centro del pasillo a la izquierda. Una vez allí se lavó la cara con agua fría para luego mirarse un momento al espejo, ojos verde claro mirándose el uno al otro, alternando de lado a lado al otro. Tras eso se remojó el pelo hasta hacerlo gotear. Una vez seco con una toalla se peinó, algo de colonia y para fuera tras secarlo todo. Al salir por la puerta delantera de la casa se encontró con Luca, quien estaba sentada en el porche, mirando al frente, hacia el camino, agarrándose una zarpa con la otra y apoyando el morro sobre ellas, teniendo los codos sobre los muslos.

-Voy a salir, ¿vale? -le dijo a la Lucario quien solo asintió- Volveré con Clara en unas horas. -terminó para luego rascarle un poco detrás de las orejas, acción que ella, a pesar de estar como estaba, no rechazó y que se permitió disfrutar.

Hadrim estaba no muy lejos, tumbado en la barandilla del porche, patas cruzadas y la cola meciéndose a un lado, las puntas enroscándose ligeramente y luego estirándose calmadamente y así todo el rato. El Espeon le miró por un momento en cuanto habló, no molesto por la rascada a Luca.

-Vigilad la casa y si pasa algo… -empezó él.

-Os avisaré. -terminó Hadrim con calma por telepatía, Luca una vez más solamente asintiendo mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el camino hacia el pueblo.

Unos minutos después Daniel no estaba, Luca no se movía, como si mantenerse mirando al camino todo el día fuese a hacer que Radius y Dark fuesen a aparecer antes. Ella lo sabía pero no era capaz de dejar de mirar hacia allí. Mientras tanto, Hadrim cerró los ojos, concentrándose, su mente expandiéndose todo lo posible en busca de las mentes de los dos jóvenes machos, pero no conseguía encontrar nada por lo que debían de seguir fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, Hadrim no podía irse de allí, no porque no le dejasen, sino porque no quería dejar a su pareja sola con todo lo que estaba pasando. Bastante mal estaba ella preocupándose por su cachorro Eevee y por el Zorua por el cual estaba empezando a sentir como otro más de sus cachorros, además de por Shade, Natalie e Ichiro dentro de la casa, si encima tuviera que preocuparse por él también ya podría ser demasiado para la Lucario. Por tanto, dejó de concentrarse, abrió los ojos, bajó de un salto al suelo del porche y se fue a su lado, colándose bajo sus brazos para forzarla a romper su postura y tumbar medio cuerpo sobre su regazo, diciéndole así una vez más que él estaba allí con ella, como siempre. A cambio, ella le abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y llorando silenciosamente en su cuello.

Volviendo con las dos chicas, el objetivo de su comunicación no estaba precisamente haciendo nada. Ichiro intentaba distraerse leyendo cosas en su ordenador, tumbado en la cama, portátil en una mesilla de cama. Las dos hembras llegaron a la habitación y Shade fue la primera en saltar sobre la cama, Natalie haciendo lo mismo después y las dos se tumbaron junto al chico, quien no perdió mucho tiempo en cubrirlas con una manta de cubrir la cama y acariciarles a las dos la cabeza por turnos mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-Tal vez una visita al circo nos anime un poco. -comentó el chico- Lo que sea por salir de este ambiente depresivo por un rato al menos. -añadió mientras ojeaba vídeos del circo que había llegado hacía tres días, viendo un nuevo anuncio que mencionaba dos nuevas "sorpresas" y eso había captado su atención- ¿O tal vez sea demasiada emoción? -preguntó bajando la cabeza- Detesto tener que hacerme esa pregunta cada vez que quiero hacer algo. -protestó para sí mismo en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y mirando hacia arriba y luego hacia su mesa de noche, sobre la cual había un bote de color oscuro, junto a otro bote de color más claro, el bote oscuro siendo su propia medicina, el otro siendo la medicina para el insomnio de Dark. Lo último que hizo fue coger a los dos Eevee en brazos y abrazarlas contra sí, intentando no llorar pero esta vez fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, las dos pegándose a él como podían y frotándose contra su rostro en un intento de calmarle, pero ni siquiera ellas pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas de preocupación.

* * *

En otra isla, en el este del Archipiélago, otra persona estaba viendo las noticias, solo que al contrario de estarlas viendo tranquilamente en el sillón de casa, estaba viéndolas mudas con subtítulos en la calle, en el escaparate de una tienda de televisores, pocas sean las que quedan abiertas pero bien agradecidas. La persona completamente vestida con ropas oscuras, llevando una chaqueta de cuero negro con capucha y pantalones vaqueros, la capucha la tenía baja, dejando ver que se trataba de un hombre que estaría cerca de los treinta y tantos, ni tirando a los treinta ni para los cuarenta, de tez morena natural, ojos de color castaño, barba corta pero espesa. Su mirada estaba clavada en el televisor pero luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino con calma, un Absol hembra caminando a su lado mientras el hombre caminaba dirigiéndose tranquilamente a una casa.

Al llegar a la entrada abrió la puerta con la llave y entró dentro. La Absol quedándose fuera, esperando mientras el hombre caminaba por la casa con toda tranquilidad. Esquivando los restos de un jarrón destrozado, caminando por encima de una mesa que tenía las patas rotas para luego rodear el cuerpo de un pokémon, tirado en medio de un charco de sangre, el pokémon siendo un Machamp y teniendo un profundo corte que iba de lado a lado del cuello, ojos abiertos… En cuanto le vio los ojos, el hombre se agachó junto al pokémon.

-Descansa. -fue lo único que dijo para luego pasar la mano por su rostro, cerrándole así los ojos al pokémon caído.

Tras eso, el hombre continuó, sus botas altas militares haciendo ruido en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia una habitación en la que se oían quejidos y ruegos de alguien que quería que le soltasen. El hombre continuó, agarrando un cuchillo que había clavado en una estantería caída, el cuchillo siendo lo suficientemente largo para ser considerado una espada muy corta o una daga larga, terminado en punta. El tipo entró en la habitación, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha, y causando que quien estuviese dentro soltase el aliento por el miedo y patalease más en la silla a la que estaba atado de rodillas, los brazos colgando de un gancho en el techo, era una sala de torturas, pero… ésta ya estaba instalada en la casa, era fácil de decir debido a la cantidad de artilugios de tortura, como por ejemplo una batería de mil vatios, de la cual el tipo cogió un cable y lo enganchó al cuchillo que tenía en mano, gracias a sus guantes la electricidad no le llegó a la mano.

-¡Por favor! Te he dicho todo lo que sé… -lloriqueó el hombre atado, siendo un tipo cuarentón gordo por banquetes a placer y cervezas a barriles y calvo en la parte superior de la cabeza.

El tipo con el cuchillo no dijo nada, solo agarró el arma más fuerte, la batería siendo encendida por un interruptor cuyo cable llegaba cerca del centro de la sala, el cual el tipo pisó suavemente para encender, de inmediato, chispas eléctricas empezaron a saltar del cuchillo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No! -pero de nada le sirvió suplicar.

El tipo levantó el cuchillo y atravesó al tipo de pecho a espalda, ligeramente a la derecha del esternón desde su punto de vista, la electricidad de la batería saltando en todas direcciones y haciendo que el cuerpo del otro tuviese violentos espasmos mientras el tipo gritaba durante los últimos segundos que le quedaban de vida. En un único acto de relativa piedad, el tipo le arrancó del pecho, quitándole el cable de la batería y de un rápido movimiento cortó el cuello del otro hombre, tras eso volvió a apuñalar el cuerpo, colgado decapitado del techo de la sala de torturas, se dio la vuelta y se marchó justo a tiempo antes de que la sangre pudiese caerle encima, cerrando la puerta a la sala tras de sí, tras eso saliendo de la casa y sacando su móvil mientras salía del jardín.

-¿Sí? -dijo poniéndose el móvil a la altura de la cara tras bajarse la capucha una vez más y, un segundo después la casa de la que acababa de salir explotó por los aires.

El tipo continuó su andar, solo deteniéndose un momento a mirar la explosión, para luego seguir. La Absol a su lado, también mirando atrás para luego continuar andando junto a él. La explosión había sido controlada hasta cierto punto, de modo que el fuego no saltó a las casas vecinas ni estas resultaron más afectadas que unas ventanas hechas añicos por la onda expansiva.

* * *

Sol. Playa. Arena… Y un rinconcito rocoso desde el cual poder dar unos saltos al agua tranquilamente. La isla perfecta para relajarse y pasar un tiempo tranquilo… Más que nada por dos razones, para empezar, es una isla desierta, y segundo, es una isla decente, pero muy pequeña para la civilización. Lo cual la convertía en el lugar perfecto para que bayas silvestres puedan crecer tranquilamente a su ritmo y sin ningún agente químico que los humanos suelen usar en sus huertos. Simplemente perfecto. Un joven chacal bípdeo de pelaje dorado estaba descansando en la arena, disfrutando de las bayas escuchando el sonido de las olas, junto a él, una esfera de dos colores con un bordeado negro en el centro y un botón en esa línea, uno de los lados del objeto siendo de color rojo mientras que el otro era blanco y, junto a la poké-ball había una bolsa cerrada. El Riolu dorado estaba tranquilamente tirado en la arena, ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de su snack frutal. En las orejas llevaba un par de auriculares adaptados de tal modo que le rodeaban la base de la oreja para sujetar mientras que el auricular se queda frente al pabellón auditivo, una música sonando a un volumen muy bajo para oídos humanos, pero para los suyos era un volumen normalito.

**La canción que Riolu está escuchando es: Dynamite de Taio Cruz cuando se termina se acabó.**

Riolu disfrutando de la brisa, la baya picante en su zarpa y el sonido de fondo de las olas. Literalmente relajándose. Incluso tarareando la canción y al morder siguiendo el ritmo sin darse cuenta.

Una vez terminó con la baya, Riolu tranquilamente se levantó, recogió la bolsa tranquilamente y la Poké-ball para luego caminar hacia los árboles de bayas, de los cuales había de bayas Aranja, Perasi, Latano, Atania, entre muchas otras, también había manzanas, peras, incluso un naranjo solitario en la cima de una colina. Riolu tenía donde elegir y quedarse a gusto y no tuvo reparos en recoger un puñado de cada baya y de las demás frutas, pero haciendo especial recolección en las Naranjas e incluso sentándose a la sombra del Naranjo con dos frutas en una zarpa. Para este momento la canción debería de haber acabado pero gracias a la función de repetición bloqueada en la canción la había escuchado tres veces mientras hacía la recolección. Sin embargo, cuando esta canción terminó, lo que hizo fue sacar su propio pokenav de un bolsillo de la mochila y buscar otra canción, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Asintiendo dejó el pokenav a un lado y se dedicó a pelar las naranjas con las garras y comerse el delicioso y blando fruto de dentro, un sabor delicioso invadiendo su morro mientras se comía porción a porción la primera fruta.

Tras unos diez minutos disfrutando de las dos naranjas, el Riolu se levantó, se sacudió el pelaje, se colocó la bolsa llena de frutas y bayas a la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la costa de nuevo, sacando su brújula para confirmar que se dirigía en la dirección correcta. Una vez en la playa pudiendo ver una de las islas grandes justo en frente en dirección oeste, sin embargo, antes de ir hacia allí miró hacia su izquierda, viendo otra isla, bastante más alejada que la que hay al oeste. "_Pronto._" Pensó con una sonrisa. Tras esto, sacó de la mochila una cosa más. Sosteniendo entre sus manos una piedra redonda irregular de color amarillo. La Lucarita que tanto le había costado encontrar y que ahora solo necesitaba pulir para poder engarzarla en alguna parte donde él pudiese llevarla tranquilamente sin necesidad de ocupar una de sus manos, pero primero tenía que llegar a un tallador para que la puliese y la volviese algo sencillo de llevar y él tenía una idea más o menos segura de dónde quería llevar la piedra, aunque es un poco arriesgado. Su idea era pedirle a un tallador que le hiciese un anillo con un pedazo a cambio del resto de la piedra, pero llevarla de esa forma sería peligroso ya que se podría romper si intentaba dar un puñetazo así que… tal vez un colgante… o un brazalete al igual que la Piedraeterna que lleva en ese momento en su brazo, bueno todavía tenía tiempo para decidirlo. "_Me pregunto qué cara pondrá mamá cuando le enseñe esto._" Pensó, todavía sonriendo, no viendo el momento de volver a casa, pero primero…

**La canción que Riolu escucha a partir de ahora es: Pump it, from Black Eyes Peas**

Sin esperar más tiempo, Riolu se acercó al agua y sacó su pokenav, decidiendo arrancar la canción de una vez para luego coger la misma poké-ball de antes y pulsar el botón en ella y apuntar luego hacia la arena. Al momento la cápsula se abrió una y luz salió de esta, creando una forma ovalada y alta terminada en punta medio picuda y ligeramente doblada, cuando la luz desapareció una vez estuvo materializada, Riolu encogió la poké-ball pulsando solo un instante en el botón y la guardó en la mochila. Tras eso cogió la tabla de surf recién materializada, la cual tenía un diseño de colores verdes y azules vivos combinados, similar a un río cruzando un bosque. Mochila en la espalda y todo seguro, Riolu corrió hacia el agua y entró, luego poniendo la tabla en esta, subiéndose tumbado y empezando a remar hasta estar a una buena distancia de la costa. Fue entonces cuando empezó a concentrarse y, momentos después, una ola empezó a formarse detrás de él, remando un poco más para luego saltar en pie sobre la tabla de surf, Riolu empezó a surfear la ola que él mismo había creado en dirección hacia la isla a la que se dirigía.

-Nunca me cansaré de mi Poder Oculto de Agua. -pensó en voz alta para ser capaz de oírse a sí mismo mientras se movía por la ola, haciéndola romper para ganar más velocidad y de inmediato levantando otra sobre la que se subiría para cabalgarla y continuar, esta ola levantándola de forma paralela a su trayectoria, por lo que solo tenía que dejarse caer por la pared de la ola para avanzar, dejando que la ola rompiese detrás de él, acelerando ligeramente hasta que quedó dentro del tubo de la ola, donde el Riolu empezó a dar vueltas para acelerar más, saliendo de este a más velocidad y subiendo la ola para volver a bajar la pared, repitiendo eso para mantenerse en movimiento mientras disfrutaba de la canción que escuchaba en ese momento, a la cual no le quedaba mucho más de seguir sonando, por suerte esos auriculares, como el pokenav son a prueba de agua.

Riolu se lo estaba pasando en grande, incluso haciendo filigranas con la ola que él mismo mantenía a su lado, tales como subir la ola todo lo rápido posible y saltar de la ola, dejando la tabla suelta dando vueltas al mismo tiempo que él daba una voltereta y pirueta simultáneas, una maniobra difícil, la tabla aterrizando en el agua y él sobre ella, bajando la ola hasta abajo para luego aprovechar el impulso para dar la vuelta y volver hacia la ola para poder mantener velocidad. La isla a la que se dirigía quedando más cerca.

Para cuando por fin pudo ver una playa, la canción ya había sonado varias veces y el Riolu empezó a dirigir la ola hacia la orilla, haciéndola romper tras él y dejando de utilizar su Poder Oculto para luego tumbarse sobre la tabla y remar por sí mismo hacia la orilla, donde sacó la poké-ball donde guarda su tabla, agrandarla y con ella dar un toque a la tabla, haciendo que la cápsula la absorbiese y luego la volvió a encoger y la lanzó hacia arriba, y abrió el bolsillo de su bolsa, haciendo que la pequeña poké-ball cayese dentro del bolsillo y luego cerrándolo.

-Bien. Ahora a buscar un tallador de piedras. -dijo para sí mismo- Hacia Puerto Currante entonces. -terminó para sí mismo mirando hacia la ciudad junto a la playa, la cual tenía un puerto en una zona alejada de la playa.

* * *

Dark cayó al suelo tras un último latigazo. Cansado. Dolido. Magullado y marcado por el látigo. Dos días habían pasado, y Dark no había sido capaz de realizar ni un solo avance en todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, el Zorua continuaba levantándose cada vez que caía, no queriendo darle la satisfacción al tipo fustigándole de verle en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni para levantarse. Radius por su parte desde que había conseguido mantener el equilibrio a dos patas bastante bien, sin caer, lo siguiente que le hicieron hacer fue caminar como un bípedo, lo cual le había sido peor, más que nada porque eso le molestaba en la parte trasera del lomo, sin embargo a los del circo les había dado lo mismo y habían puesto al Eevee sobre un monociclo a pesar de que el Eevee todavía no controlaba moverse a dos patas. Radius teniendo que aprender a mantener el equilibrio de nuevo, esta vez sobre algo que a la mínima significaría llevarse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, y el Eevee se había caído muchas veces al principio, solo para recibir un par de latigazos y ser forzado a levantarse, levantar el monociclo él mismo y subirse a él. Al principio Rad no podía siquiera ni sentarse en el monociclo. Para empezar, esa cosa no estaba hecha para pokémon sino para humanos, segundo, el tamaño, sus patas traseras a penas llegaban a los pedales cuando estaban estos en lo más bajo, ni hablar de llegar al suelo. Y a pesar de esto, Radius volvía a subirse, cualquier cosa con tal de no recibir más latigazos ni electrocuciones. En ese momento, Radius estaba intentando mantenerse en equilibrio sobre el monociclo quieto en el sitio, tembloroso pero manteniéndolo por una vez, su lomo doliéndole por la indebida postura y por la tensión de tener que estar erguido, con las patas delanteras recogidas y bien pegadas al cuerpo, temblando por mantener el equilibrio mientras miraba de reojo hacia Dark. "_Vamos, Dark. Levanta._" pensó el Eevee.

Dark por su parte se forzó a levantarse una vez más. Sus patas temblando y sus ojos cansados, su resistencia a punto de quebrarse por completo. Mientras tanto, el Zorua continuó intentándolo. Mirando de lado hacia el Eevee por el rabillo del ojo mientras se concentraba en realizar la ilusión que le seguían pidiendo sin parar. Dark deseaba que le mandasen hacer otra cosa. El joven tipo siniestro se preguntaba por qué querían forzarle a realizar algo que parecía claro que no podía hacer. Sin embargo continuaba soportando todo eso, simplemente esperando, esperando a cualquier oportunidad para escapar. Mientras tanto, su mirada estaba fija en el Eevee. Sin darse cuenta, una ligera neblina oscura empezó a envolver a Dark. No afectando a su visión. Tras un poco, la neblina desapareció y Radius cayó al suelo por la impresión al ver que Dark ya no estaba donde antes estaba. Antes de que el humano pudiese hacer nada con el interruptor del collar de castigo de Dark, la misma neblina comenzó a rodear a Radius hasta cubrirle entero. El Eevee levantándose de golpe e intentando salir de ella, pero no consiguiéndolo, hasta que ésta se disipó a su alrededor, sin embargo. En lugar del Eevee, lo que se veía era un Zorua igualísimo a Dark. El pelaje, los mechones del mechón de pelaje de la cabeza, las magulladuras, y el aspecto cansado en general. Sin embargo, Dark no se había movido del sitio, su mirada clavada en Radius, quien ahora se estaba mirando a sí mismo. Dark sintiendo algo en al cabeza pero no pudiendo apartar la mirada de su amigo. La ilusión se mantenía, el falso Dark mirándose por completo, sus patas, e incluso moviéndose mientras el verdadero de alguna manera conseguía anticipar y leer los movimientos del Eevee antes de que los hiciese, de esa manera siendo capaz de mantener una ilusión sólida. Sin embargo, la ilusión se rompió de golpe, literalmente, el engaño cayendo del Eevee como cristales rotos y deshaciéndose en la misma neblina oscura que había envuelto al Eevee momentos antes. Dark apareciendo en el mismo sitio en el que había desaparecido. Solo para colapsar y caer rendido al suelo, sin fuerzas, inconsciente por el cansancio del tratamiento que recibían y la falta de sueño.

Radius de inmediato fue hacia él y por ello el domador del traje de fuego estuvo a punto de darle un latigazo. Sin embargo, el mismo Ampharos que había ayudado a encerrarles en uno de los camiones ahora se interpuso delante, recibiendo el latigazo el mismo y siseando de dolor. El Ampharos tenía el pelaje dorado, más oscuro de lo normal y anillos negros en la cola, las orejas y el cuello como todos, en el cuello llevando un collar de castigo ligeramente diferente al del resto, lo cual tiene sentido ya que electrocutar a un pokémon eléctrico no tiene mucho sentido, sin embargo la gema de la cola y la cabeza en lugar de ser roja, era de un azul zafiro. Sus ojos eran del mismo azul que las joyas y para terminar su pelaje tenía líneas atigradas de color verde lima de arriba a abajo.

-¡De acuerdo! Si tanto quieres una paliza adelante. Tal vez así dejes de meterte donde no te llaman. -dijo el tipo empezando a soltar latigazo tras latigazo sobre el Ampharos, que aguantaba sin gritar ni protestar, solo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cubriéndose la cara mientras Radius sea cercó a Dark.

-¡Dark! -le llamó- ¡Dark! ¡Despierta por favor, Dark! -rogó el Eevee empujando ligeramente al caído Zorua para luego bajar la cabeza y apoyarla en su pecho, intentando escuchar y sentir por encima de los latigazos.

Pudo oírlo, todavía latía y la respiración del otro era más notable ahora que estaba tan cerca. El Eevee al final se tumbó junto a él, pero luego el mismo Swampert que les había dejado KO para atraparles se acercó a ellos. Radius gruñendo al principio, pero luego se calmó al ver la expresión del tipo Agua. Swampert miró al Eevee y esperó a un lado, sus ojos de color dorado mirando al desconfiado Eevee mientras esperaba. El Swampert era un pokémon bastante alto, en el cuello tenía el mismo collar negro de castigo que los dos nuevos en el circo, su tamaño era mayor del normal para los Swampert incluso para la media más alta, las protuberancias de los brazos, las piernas y la cara eran de un color marrón y las aletas poseían un tono más oscuro. Sus escamas azules al contrario, eran ligeramente más claras de lo normal.

Radius se mantuvo desconfiado un momento pero luego se levantó y el Swampert se acercó, cogió a Dark con un brazo y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los camiones más grandes, usando solo tres brazos para moverse.

-De todas formas así no me sirve de nada. -dijo el tipo- Iros a comer. -terminó marchándose por su propio lado.

El Ampharos empezó a caminar, claramente dolido, detrás del Swampert.

-Vamos, Eevee. -dijo tranquilamente para luego seguir.

Una vez en el camión, Swampert dejó a Dark sobre una mesa con un colchón y una manta.

-Será mejor que subas y descanses cuanto puedas Eevee. -le dijo el Swampert- Os traeré algo de comer. -Añadió después con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -respondió Radius, ligeramente nervioso por la amabilidad del otro pokémon a pesar de haberle gruñido, para luego subir de un salto y tumbarse junto a Dark, el Ampharos cubriendo a los dos.

-Yo me quedaré por aquí para que no os moleste nadie. -dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con los latigazos? -preguntó Rad.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ellos. -le dijo sonriendo- Podría detener a un Tauros en estampida si quisiera. -dijo, presumiendo un poco de fuerza para luego soltar una risa tranquila y ligera, que al Eevee se le contagió.

Al menos de alguna manera podían llevar esta situación, hablando entre esos que estaban en el mismo saco.

Swampert no tardó demasiado en regresar con unos cuantos cuencos de pienso, lo único que les daban para comer. Pero se había traído compañía. Sobre la cabeza tenía un pequeño Mudkip, tumbado sobre esta, el Mudkip era del tamaño de la cabeza de Swampert, los ojos eran los mismos que el adulto y Radius ya sabía que eran padre e hijo tras una conversación la noche antes, las protuberancias eran de color anaranjado, las escamas de la parte superior del cuerpo eran de un tono azul más oscuro, mientras que las de la parte inferior eran completamente blancas, y este color se extendía a la aleta trasera.

-A cenar. -dijo él dejando los cuencos sobre el colchón.

Mudkip saltó sobre el colchón, saludando a Rad con tranquilidad para luego empezar a comer, Radius haciendo lo mismo. Sinceramente todos allí preferían algo distinto pero era mejor comer que no tener energía por no hacerlo y recibir por ello.

-Déjale descansar un poco y luego cuando despierte, que coma. -dijo Ampharos tranquilamente mientras a la pequeña mesa se acercó una Umbreon de tamaño medio, a pesar de su aspecto, que es el más común, el que enseña la Pokédex, no tenía mala imagen, tal vez a excepción del ceño fruncido, seguramente por cómo la tratan allí.

Sus anillos brillaban con la luz amarilla natural pero sus ojos en vez de rojos eran de un tono celeste suave.

Dark despertó a mitad de la cena, sentándose y mirando alrededor.

-Dark. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Radius tranquilamente parando de comer un momento al verle despertarse.

-Como si me hubiese pisoteado un Tauros. -respondió el Zorua, acercándose a ellos.

-Me imagino… Venga ven a comer. -dijo el Eevee, volviendo a su cuenco de pienso.

En cuanto vió su cuenco, Dark puso mala cara, pero sin embargo no podía hacerle ascos ya que no les iban a dar otra cosa, comiéndose su parte junto al resto. Mucha conversación no hubo durante la cena, solo unas palabras aquí y allí.

-Parece que al final has conseguido hacer una ilusión que no es sobre ti. -comentó la Umbreon hacia Dark, que la miró un momento y luego recordó lo sucedido, recordando como no podía apartar la mirada de Rad y cada vez que el Eevee se movía él tenía que hacer que la ilusión se moviese con él.

-Me ha dado dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera podía verla yo mismo. -respondió él- Yo solo podía ver a Radius mirándose a sí mismo y moviéndose y cada vez que lo hacía me dolía la cabeza, era como si pudiese adivinar cómo, cuánto y de qué forma iba a mover qué parte del cuerpo para hacer que la ilusión se moviese con él. -explicó- Sin embargo es lo mejor que tengo por ahora y debería practicar eso.

-Era algo raro. -dijo Rad- Era como si yo fuese tú. -explicó- Mismo aspecto exacto, incluso aspecto cansado y en general abusado. -terminó el Eevee.

-Yo sentía como si yo mismo estuviese haciendo los movimientos pero sin moverme ni un poco. -respondió Dark- Espero que puedas acostumbrarte a eso porque no voy a ir por otra cosa. -añadió.

-No pasa nada. -sonrió Rad.

El resto de la comida fue sin mucho más que decir. Lo más importante de todo fue cuando le preguntaron a Dark porque se había pasado dos noches en vela y el Zorua explicó su problema de insomnio. Dark iba a tener una noche larga y un día peor aún. Después de cenar, los pokémon se quedaron reunidos alrededor de su improvisada mesa, conversando de esto y de aquello, mayormente hablando de lo que harían durante el espectáculo del día siguiente, que sería el primer día de las actuaciones para el público, el primero de una larga semana de trabajo si todo iba bien en cuanto a espectadores y demás.

* * *

Esa noche, como las otras dos, Dark no podía dormir. Su insomnio atacando fuerte una vez más por culpa de la situación y lo había intentado. El Zorua estaba tumbado, encerrado en una jaula, la misma en la que estaba Radius, los dos compartiendo jaula. Dark por su parte acabó desistiendo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Radius. Decidiendo aprovechar la noche para practicar la Ilusión. "_Mejor esto que no hacer nada y morirme de asco esperando que amanezca._" Pensó Dark para luego concentrarse, mirando hacia Radius. Sin embargo, antes de poder empezar con la ilusión, su collar se activó y empezó a electrocutarle. Dark teniendo que resistirse a aullar de dolor, la descarga rompiendo su concentración y dejándole jadeando en el suelo. "_No sé qué es peor… Si no poder hacer nada por culpa de esto… O que me haya acostumbrado tanto a estas descargas que ya puedo hasta aguantarme sin quejarme…_" pensó el Zorua para, tras un rato, volver a concentrarse, recibiendo otra descarga como recompensa.

-¡Mierda! -soltó en voz baja.

Esta vez decidió esperar unos minutos para recuperarse de semejantes descargas, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin se hubo recuperado algo de la descarga, Dark volvió a intentarlo. Concentrándose una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, intentó aguantar la electrocución, sabiendo que lo único que pasaría sería que acabaría inconsciente ya que los de ese lugar parecía no interesarles perderle, aunque por otra parte parecía importarles lo mismo que a alguien le importa un pedrusco en una bolsa de teniques de oro...

Dark continuó concentrándose a pesar de eso. Sin embargo, en lugar de que apareciese la neblina oscura que normalmente aparece con sus ilusiones, lo que pasó fue que la electricidad empezó a dejar de ser tan dolorosa. Dark se dio cuenta de esto y se miró a sí mismo, viendo la electricidad literalmente saltando de él hacia el suelo. Dark se quedó sorprendido por eso y, una vez más, perdió la concentración, recibiendo una vez más la descarga en toda su fuerza. Sin embargo, el Zorua la aguantó y volvió a concentrarse, esta vez intentando averiguar cómo hacer que la electricidad se dirigiese hacia abajo, pero ésta continuó azotándole, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y cayó al suelo, la electrocución por fin parando.

Dark se quedó en el suelo, jadeando fuerte, ojos cerrados, empezando a notarse a punto de perder el sentido. Sin embargo, entonces, de la nada, el Zorua recordó algo que había aprendido hacía tiempo. El recuerdo le pasó por la cabeza como si estuviese en ese momento de nuevo. De vuelta a cuando era humano, en su mundo. Un día en una de las clases de artes marciales. Un día que el maestro dedicaba a enseñar tai-chi y a dedicarle algo de tiempo a hablar de las energías corporales.

* * *

**Flashback. Cinco años atrás.**

-Relajaos. -decía el Maestro, un tipo de edad avanzada pero no muy mayor, mientras caminaba entre ellos, probablemente de origen oriental o de padres asiáticos, el hombre tenía la cabeza afeitada y por la ausencia de marcas de pelo de bigote y barba podría ser lampiño, vestido con el atuendo de artes marciales blanco con su cinturón bien amarrado- Vaciad la mente. -decía mientras todos los alumnos, unos tres o cuatro, realizaban los movimientos lentos y relajados, al mismo tiempo que fluidos.

Dark recordó la concentración que tenía en ese momento. Calma… Paz… En aquella ocasión incluso cerró los ojos para mantener la cabeza vacía.

-Calma en movimiento. El flujo de la energía que hay dentro de vosotros. -decía el maestro- Podéis controlarlo, dirigirlo, solo debéis pensar en dónde queréis concentrarlo, por donde expulsarlo también si es necesario. Por las manos, los pies… Solo pensad en una extremidad. -dijo y Dark en ese momento movió su pierna derecha, ligeramente, continuando haciendo los movimientos relajados y suaves, pero en su mente estaba pensando en su propia pierna derecha.

Mientras el maestro continuaba caminando entre ellos, hablando con calma, comprobando que sus alumnos le hacían caso, hasta que se detuvo en frente de Dark.

-Y… ¡HAH! -soltó y al acostumbrado grito de cuando hay que dar un golpe, Dark reaccionó por instinto, de inmediato dando un giro y lanzando una patada que impactó contra una tabla de madera que el maestro estaba sosteniendo delante de sí.

La tabla se partió por la mitad por la patada del chico, quien, al darse cuenta, solo se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, sorprendido no porque la tabla se hubiese roto, sino porque habían sido tres tablas de cinco centímetros de grosor de madera de roble lo que había partido por la mitad de una sola patada.

-Concentra la energía en una parte de ti, muévela, dirígela y cuando haga falta, hazla salir de golpe… o fluyendo. -dijo el maestro mirando a Dark con una sonrisa.

**Fin de Flashback.**

* * *

El Zorua abrió los ojos una vez más, definitivamente había perdido el sentido durante un momento. Al recobrarlo se sentó y miró alrededor, para luego cerrar los ojos y empezar a concentrarse, hasta que el collar volvió a actuar. Esta vez, Dark estaba siguiendo lo que había recordado, era lo único que tenía para ir y esperaba que funcionase. Concentrándose en las cuatro patas mientras sentía la descarga atravesarle, y, en cuanto sus patas empezaron a doler demasiado empezó a dejar fluir la energía hacia afuera desde ese punto. Más chispas eléctricas se vieron e incluso empezaron a sonar mientras el Zorua hacia esto, todo dolor de la descarga del collar desaparecido. Entonces Dark sonrió, manteniendo la concentración y el flujo.

De una cosa que se dio cuenta el Zorua era que normalmente los Siniestros no pueden hacer eso por sí mismos, a no ser que tuviese alguna afinidad con la Electricidad y la única en la que el chico pudo pensar era Poder Oculto. De cualquier manera ahora podía encargarse de la electricidad, pero tenía que mantener el flujo además de concentrarse en su ilusión. Le costó muchísimo, pero consiguió dividir su concentración y, solo después de tres horas desde que había recordado aquella lección sobre las energías que su maestro les había enseñado, Dark había conseguido disfrazar al durmiente Radius de sí mismo, esta vez viéndolo, y como habían dicho era exactamente igual a él en ese momento. Dark de nuevo empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Su mente de alguna manera leyendo la de Radius para saber sus movimientos y así permitir al Zorua mover la ilusión con el cuerpo real.

Una hora después, Dark decidió añadir el final de la ilusión, haciéndose invisible a sí mismo, notando ligeramente esta vez la electricidad cruzando su cuerpo y algo de dolor pero pudo soportarlo. Una vez lo consiguió, el Zorua deshizo las ilusiones y luego detuvo el uso de Poder Oculto, la descarga deteniéndose en su cuerpo por fin. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir hacer las dos ilusiones a la vez para terminar lo que iba a ser su actuación esa tarde.

* * *

"_Estos humanos están mal de cabeza_." Pensó el Eevee mientras miraba hacia arriba. Aquella mañana se había levantado, encontrándose con un muy cansado Dark a su lado, el Zorua teniendo una sonrisa en el morro, pero el Eevee no hizo preguntas sólo por verle la cara de cansado que tenía. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su mente estaba en que los humanos querían que él, subiese ahí arriba con un objeto en el que apenas puede mantener el equilibrio e intentase cruzar de un lado al otro yendo sobre una cuerda. Cuando el Eevee se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba sentado frente a su práctica, al menos estaba a mucha menos altura que la acción real y no le iban a fustigar a latigazos si caía, pero si se negaba a hacerlo ya era otra cosa.

Treinta veces contadas se había caído el Eevee, recibiendo no solo el golpe de la caída sino algunas veces el monociclo había caído sobre él. Dark estando sentado al lado del Eevee, calmado, concentrado en su propia práctica, ilusionándose a sí mismo como invisible y a Radius como si fuese él mismo, siguiendo sus movimientos y moviendo la ilusión con el cuerpo del Eevee, lo cual no era nada fácil y era lo que más quebraderos de cabeza le daba al agotadísimo Zorua. El resto de la mañana para ellos dos pasó sin más que hacer, simplemente practicando sin parar durante horas y horas, solo parando para que el Eevee pudiese recuperarse de los múltiples golpes contra el suelo y Dark pudiese dejar descansar su cabeza. Y así durante todo el día sin hacer otra cosa.

Radius tuvo la suerte de no romperse nada durante toda la mañana. Dark solo tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero nada de lo que preocuparse demasiado. Cuando llegó el mediodía, los tipos del circo les dejaron solos, de modo que todos pudieron aprovechar para descansar por fin en paz y recuperarse. Radius decidiendo tumbarse en el suelo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolido por la enorme cantidad de caídas que había tenido, pero lo que más le dolía era la parte de atrás de estar tanto tiempo sentado en el monociclo, y el lomo por tenerlo tenso todo el rato intentando mantener una posición erguida.

-No puedo más, Dark. -dijo el Eevee.

-Tenemos que aguantar. -le dijo el Zorua- Mira sé que te van a poner en un sitio muy alto. -Añadió- Necesito que, mientras estés ahí arriba intentes ver si ves a cualquiera de nuestra casa. -le dijo- Si consigues ver a alguien intenta llamar su atención, tal vez te reconozcan o me reconozcan a mí. -dijo Dark- No es el mejor plan pero es lo único con lo que podemos ir por ahora. -dijo el Zorua- Al menos hasta que consiga hacer que ese maldito infernape no me vea volverme invisible y consiga hacer que la puerta de nuestra jaula parezca estar abierta. -le dijo-Ya te hablaré de eso después. -terminó.

"_Hablando del Rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma._" Pensó Dark al ver al Infernape al que se refería apareciendo tras la lona que da a las pistas y acercándose a ellos dos, sus ojos de color negro clavados en ellos mientras se acercaba. Su pelaje estaba bien cuidado y brillante. En general era similar en estatura y casi todo a un Infernape normal, excepto por las pequeñas placas de sus hombros, manos, rodillas y pectorales en lugar de ser amarillos como la media, eran de color negro como sus ojos.

-Bueno basura. -gritó- Estar preparados empezamos en dos horas. -anunció y luego encaró al Eevee y al Zorua- Vosotros seréis los últimos en salir. -dijo para luego fijarse en Radius- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó sin ningún interés pero al menos se quedó para oír la respuesta, fue entonces cuando Dark pudo ver que el Infernape llevaba algo al cuello.

Aprovechó para ojear mejor eso mientras hablaba con Radius hasta que se fijó que era el colgante que ichiro le había dado a él cuando despertó en la casa.

Dark se sintió insultado por eso, como se atrevía ese cabronazo a quitarle el collar y, no contento con eso, llevarlo como si fuese suyo propio. Sin embargo, antes de que Dark pudiese decir nada, el Infernape se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cruzándose con un humano y empezando a hacerle señas, por la atención del humano y los movimientos de las manos del Pokémon de fuego, Dark pudo ver que hablaba con lenguaje de signos y luego señaló a Radius, el humano mirando.

-Yo me encargo. -Dijo el tipo para luego acercarse a una mesa a cuyos cajones estaban cerrados con llave, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió un cajón, sacando de dentro… "_¿¡Qué!?_" Soltó Dark para sí mismo viendo que el humano había sacado una jeringuilla con la aguja encapotada y luego se acercó a ellos. Dark por su parte se metió en medio y gruñó, sin importarle lo que le pudiese pasar. Si algo sabía el Zorua, era que no pensaba dejar que nadie se acercase a Radius con nada, no importaba que le electrocutasen, que le moliesen a latigazos, no pensaba dejar que hiciesen nada con el Eevee y hasta este punto, Dark no había visto ningún indicio de que lo que hiciesen estos tipos fuese a ayudar nada. Así que había asumido que lo que el tipo iba a hacer era drogar a Radius para hacer que dejase de sentir dolor y hacerle actuar.

Sí, Dark acabó siendo latigado e incluso pateado pero en ningún momento dejó que le hiciesen nada a Radius, el Eevee por su parte alejándose del humano para ir con Dark cuando lo apartaba con el golpe que le daba.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? -preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la sala, acercándose, era el maestro de ceremonia del circo.

-El Eevee está dolido por el entrenamiento. -dijo el tipo- Solo iba a meterle un chute de esto para que se le pasara. -añadió dándole la jeringuilla al otro- Pero el Zorua se mete en medio todo el rato. -dijo el cabronazo para luego girarse hacia los dos jóvenes pokémon.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No gastes esto! El dolor se le pasará antes de salir, son sólo magulladuras. Guarda esto ahora mismo. -dijo el maestro de ceremonias para luego darse la vuelta- Swampert, Mudkip y Umbreon vais primero. Ampharos más te vale mantener los focos encendidos. -dijo a ellos- En una hora sales tú Eevee y en dos sales tú Zorua. -listo el tipo, ninguno de los pokémon diciendo nada de ninguna manera ya que el hombre ya se marchaba de esa parte de la carpa.

En la pista, las gradas estaban llenas hasta arriba con familias listas para ver el espectáculo que iba a realizar los pokémon de este circo. Todo el mundo ignorante frente a los tratos abusivos a los mismos, y también al origen de estos pokémon, simplemente teniendo una buena idea de cómo habían llegado los pokémon al circo y de cómo los trataban.

**A partir de este momento, escuchamos Dass Karoussell (The Carousel) y repetir hasta nuevo aviso**

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas. Me complace decir que la sesión de hoy a las dos de la tarde está a punto de comenzar, por favor tomen asiento y preparen sus refrigerios. Esperamos que lo disfruten. Para empezar, tenemos un pequeño trío que trabaja junto. Swampert y su cría junto a Nuestra preciosa Umbreon nos mostrarán lo que saben hacer. -terminó, presentando a los tres primeros que empezarían.

Swampert y Umbreon siendo los primeros en salir. Swampert corriendo y Umbreon en su espalda para luego saltar dando una voltereta y aterrizando en el suelo frente al tipo agua, los dos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. De inmediato, Swampert lanzó un potente chorro de agua por la boca, creando una fuente sobre sí, de la cual apareció Mudkip, saltando en la parte superior de la fuente.

-¡Mudkip! -saludó a todo el mundo allí.

El público aplaudió la pequeña introducción. Mientras tanto, la Umbreon empezó a concentrar sus poderes psíquicos para luego empezar a manipular el torrente de agua, creando una corriente alrededor de su círculo de pista, creando un descenso en espiral de agua. Swampert detuvo el chorro de agua para luego concentrarse, una esfera de color azul blanquecino de la cual salía un humillo como del hielo cuando abres el congelador, que luego disparó como un rayo, congelando el agua suspendida en el aire hasta llegar arriba, donde Mudkip saltó del agua para luego caer sobre el hielo y deslizarse por el tobogán de hielo hasta llegar abajo, donde rodó para luego soltar una pistola de agua junto con Swampert mientras Umbreon mantenía el agua en una esfera suspendida en el aire sobre el centro de su pista.

-Mirad arriba. -dijo el maestro de ceremonias.

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba, los acróbatas humanos haciendo su actuación en el aire, el Infernape también haciendo sus acrobacias y además de eso dejando círculos de fuego por todo el aire y algunos incluso rodeando la cuerda floja, la cual estaba vacía por ahora.

Infernape continuó haciendo sus acrobacias y dejando aros de fuego aquí y allí, dando volteretas, piruetas, soltándose de un humano para agarrarse a otro para luego soltarse en una pértiga en solitario con la cola y luego dejarse lanzar hacia arriba, dando volteretas sin parar mientras, subía, se suspendía en el aire y empezaba a caer hacia el suelo. Aterrizó directamente en el suelo, soportando el impacto y amortiguándolo con las extremidades para luego levantarse, saluda y hacer una reverencia al público, después de eso volviendo hacia las alturas escalando el pilar central de la carpa y volviendo a subir y a volar entre pértigas y acróbatas humanos que hacían cada uno sus trucos. Mientras tanto, abajo, Mudkip estaba realizando los mismos movimientos, pero dentro de la esfera de agua, saliendo de esta saltando de la misma pero en lugar de caer hacia el suelo, el pequeño pokémon volvía a "caer" hacia la esfera de agua zambulléndose y haciendo diferentes acrobacias al saltar o debajo del agua.

El público estuvo entretenido durante toda una hora, entre las acrobacias arriba y abajo. Hasta que llevaron a Radius a la cuerda floja con su monociclo.

-Ten cuidado. -le dijo el domador- No hay red de seguridad, si te caes te vas a romper algo. -le advirtió.

-¡Entonces no me hagáis hacerlo! -protestó el Eevee.

-No tientes la suerte Eevee, mejor gánate el pienso que comes. -le dijo para luego empezar a bajar mientras Radius estaba sin saber qué hacer, nervioso y empezando a sentir vértigo.

-No pierdas más el tiempo y monta. -le dijo el domador.

Radius no tenía más remedio así que se subió a la rueda con asiento, manteniendo el equilibrio sin problemas.

-Bien. Señoras y señores, les presento a uno de los nuevos integrantes de nuestro circo. Tiene un equilibrio sin igual y no le tiene miedo a estar suspendido en el aire en la cuerda floja, sin protección ante caídas. Dad un fuerte aplauso a nuestro joven equilibrista, y sí, señoras y señores, ¡se trata de un Eevee! -anunció el maestro de ceremonia y de pronto, unos cuantos focos apuntaron hacia Radius, casi cegando al Eevee, pero Rad no tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz y, empujó el monociclo sobre la cuerda. De no haber estado practicando todo el día, la caída sobre la cuerda le habría asustado hasta hacerle caer pero en vez de eso, Rad continuó, empezando a pedalear adelante y atrás sobre la cuerda, manteniendo la línea recta, Radius continuó moviéndose, ligeramente intimidado por el aro de fuego que había a mitad de camino entre los dos postes.

Lo que tenía que hacer era sencillo, cruzar al otro lado, dar un brinco en la cuerda dando media vuelta y regresar y repetir hasta el final del show mientras aguantaba los usos de los acróbatas de la cuerda en la que él estaba, causando movimiento que le obligaba a mantener el equilibrio de otra manera, entre ellas quedándose quieto. A parte de eso el domador también le había hecho hacer algunos malabares, a pesar de que eso le había resultado bastante difícil de hacer. Tranquilamente, Radius hizo el primer recorrido en quince minutos. Ojos preocupados desde abajo mirando al Eevee mientras otros miraban a los acróbatas y otros al pequeño espectáculo acuático, en el que Mudkip creaba figuras con la salpicadura y Swampert las congelaba con su Rayo Hielo para luego las figuras ser sacadas de la esfera de agua por los poderes psíquicos de la Umbreon, depositando las figuras abstractas en el anillo de su pista, algunas incluso siendo figuras planas.

Radius hizo un recorrido completo con calma y facilidad pero ahora tenía que ir de poste en poste de la carpa usando las cuerdas flojas y el objetivo era llevar unos objetos de un lado a otro de la carpa, objetos que el domador de traje de fuego estaba esperando para darle.

-Y para terminar, queridos espectadores. Les presento a nuestro segundo nuevo integrante, un pokémon que no es habitual en el Archipiélago Corel. Es más. Me atrevería a decir que no he visto ninguno en todo el archipiélago hasta recientemente, cuando le encontramos y se unió a nuestra familia. Os presento a un pequeño astuto, capaz de engañar hasta la mente más atenta y nuestro nuevo Ilusionista. ¡Trickstar el Zorua! -¡Oh! Si Dark solo pudiese vomitar por ese nombre lo habría hecho, pero ya era tarde.

Nadie se había dado cuenta pero mientras todos miraban los espectáculos de los demás, el maestro de ceremonia y el domador habían traído una gran caja de manivela y el maestro empezó a darle vueltas a esta. La típica musiquilla de la caja sonando hasta que, al poco, la tapa se abrió y un Zorua salió disparado del muelle de dentro, aterrizando en la pista delante de todo el mundo tras hacer una voltereta como le habían ordenado y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro… "_Si solo pudiese quitarme esta maldita sonrisa a golpes._" pensó Dark mientras saludaba con rostro alegre.

-Zo-zo! -fue su saludo y el público empezó a aplaudir y silbarle por la entrada realizada, los muy malditos se habían incluso atrevido a maquillarle una estrella plateada sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Tras la entrada, Dark miró hacia Radius y empezó a concentrarse. Sin el collar de castigo le era mucho más fácil concentrarse y no tardó en comenzar la ilusión, una neblina negra cubriéndole por completo durante un momento para luego desaparecer y dejar nada donde antes estaba "Trickstar". Por el momento Dark no hizo nada, solo tiró esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y se quedó odiándose a sí mismo por no poder evitar tener que hacer todo eso… pero no le quedaba más remedio, sobre todo después de lo que le habían dicho antes de meterle en la caja, mientras estaba recibiendo su estrella en el ojo y esperando detrás de la lona y solo Ampharos lo había oído también. Dark obedecería por ahora… pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por nada que le dijesen… ni con nada que le amenazasen. "Rad…" fue lo único que pensó Dark para luego ponerse a hacer su parte, centrando su mirada en el Eevee en la cuerda floja para luego empezar. La neblina cubriendo al Eevee hasta que, al desaparecer lo que había era un Zorua haciendo lo que el Eevee hacía, Dark manteniendo la mirada pegada a Radius, de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza cada vez que el Eevee se movía y el Zorua se adelantaba a los movimientos del Eevee.

La gente, sobre todo los niños, soltaron un gran "¡Oh!" al ver esto, ahora todos los ojos descansando en el nervioso Eevee disfrazado que intentaba por todos los medios no caerse mientras llevaba una pértiga en la boca, estando a mitad de trayecto teniendo que parar un momento cuando la neblina de ilusión le cubrió y luego continuó haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Después de un poco, Dark cambió su ilusión a otra parte, mirando a Mudkip y clavándole la mirada. La ilusión recayendo en el pokémon acuático que seguía con sus acrobacias como si nada. El dolor de cabeza de Dark era peor, por la sencilla razón de que Mudkip se movía mucho más y era mucho más complicado de anticipar. Por suerte, ni Swampert ni Umbreon reaccionaron por la ilusión mientras ésta duró. Después de eso lo que Dark hizo fue concentrarse en otra ilusión también complicada para él: en su propia pista se hizo aparecer a sí mismo, haciendo equilibrios sobre una pelota hinchable con los colores de una poké-ball y moviéndose alrededor de la pista, en la ilusión cambiando la pelota por otras cosas y haciendo diferentes cosas cada cinco minutos, intentando mantener al público entretenido hasta el final.

Mientras tanto, Radius seguía con su ir y venir con cosas. Hasta que el Infernape pasó junto a él, soltando el columpio que usaba, agarrándose a la cuerda y dando una voltereta en ella, creando un anillo de fuego, pero además de eso moviendo la cuerda con fuerza para luego soltarla. Radius consiguió mantener el equilibrio a duras penas por eso, pero el Eevee ya se veía en el suelo. "_Ha faltado poco._" pensó Radius temblando ligeramente para luego continuar, pero en cuanto se acercó al aro de fuego, Infernape regresaba con otro trapecio y saltó de ese hacia el otro, al hacerlo golpeó la rueda del monociclo del Eevee e hizo que perdiese no solo la posición sino también el equilibrio. Haciendo que Radius soltase lo que estaba llevando al caer y se agarrase con toda la fuerza de sus mandíbulas a la cuerda, ya que era la única cosa que le salvaría de una posible muerte, o de seguramente romperse algo.

**Aquí se acaba la música anterior**

-¡Vee! -soltó Radius por la sorpresa.

Al oír esto, la concentración de Dark se rompió por completo. El Zorua vio caer el monociclo al suelo, la rueda acabó aplastada y un pedal roto. Además del monociclo, también cayó la pértiga que llevaba el Eevee, quedó partida en varias partes. Tras eso, Dark miró hacia arriba, viendo a Radius colgando de la soga. "_¡Rad!_" Pensó el Zorua, su ilusión completamente rota y su cuerpo desvelado de nuevo. Preocupado por Radius, Dark no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que tenía que ayudarle de alguna manera y deprisa. Radius por su parte intentaba subir a la cuerda por sí mismo. Todo el público se había levantado del asiento para mirar al Eevee colgando de la cuerda floja. Radius lo intentó pero al final no pudo, se resbaló de la cuerda y cayó.

-¡Radius! -ladró Dark e intentó acercarse a donde caía su amigo.

Radius estaba cayendo de lado, intentando dirigir las cuatro patas al suelo pero no le iba a dar tiempo. Dark se apresuró con toda la velocidad que podía usar y saltó con fuerza cuando llegó a donde estaba el Eevee, al otro lado de la carpa, cazándole al vuelo y rodando, de modo que aterrizó en su espalda. Los dos rodaron por el suelo durante un momento para luego detenerse, Dark aguantando el dolor de su espalda al recibir el golpe que se había llevado contra el suelo.

Radius por su parte seguía en estado de shock. Todavía asustado aun estando tirado en el suelo, sujetándose a Dark con fuerza. El Zorua por fin logrando relajarse para luego mirar hacia arriba, viendo al Infernape balanceándose en uno de los trapecios y mirando abajo. Dark juraría que le vio incluso sonreír… "_¡A la mierda!… ¡Antes era personal! ¡Ahora me has tocado los cojones!_" pensó Dark con furia. Sin darse ni cuenta, provocó una ilusión más, esta vez no fue de sí mismo ni de disfrazar a otro, la ilusión creó un trapecio balanceándose hacia el Infernape, que al verlo y ver que se dirigía hacia una de las columnas, saltó para agarrarse. Sin embargo, la ilusión le hizo ver que había fallado el salto y no había agarrado el columpio, Infernape cayó al suelo sorprendido, estampándose de espaldas contra el mismo, el trapecio falso desapareciendo antes de que el Infernape pudiese darse cuenta mientras se quejaba por el dolor. Para ese momento, Swampert, Mudkip y Umbreon ya estaban con Radius y Dark, quienes se habían levantado un momento antes, al menos Dark, quien estaba todavía en el suelo, asustado, queriendo asegurarse de que los dos estaban bien.

-Dark… ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Umbreon mirándole.

-No, ¿por qué? -preguntó el Zorua.

Ella sólo le señaló con una oreja hacia el suelo y él miró, viendo sus patas pero… parecía que tenían algo en ellas, levantó una y al hacerlo una gota oscura y sin brillo cayó de su pata a su sombra. "_Qué raro._"

Tras eso, en un instante, su propia sombra empezó a levantarse, escalando por su cuerpo hasta cubrirle entero y desapareciendo del suelo. Dark no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, además de eso, se sentía paralizado, inmovilizado. Al final su propia sombra le había cubierto entero, no dejando ver ni sus ojos. Al ver eso, Radius, que ya se había recuperado del shock de caer desde tan alto, se acercó un poco.

-¿Dark? -le llamó.

Sin embargo, él no respondió. La sombra empezó a extenderse hasta convertirse en una esfera negra del tamaño de una persona adulta. Todo el mundo se había quedado completamente callado, solo la Umbreon sabiendo lo que estaba pasando ya que ella había pasado por ello. Después de haber crecido la esfera hasta su tamaño máximo, ésta empezó a dispersarse, como si fuese una neblina, dispersándose más y más hasta desaparecer mientras la esfera encogía de nuevo. Al poco, ya se pudo empezar a distinguir algo. Cuatro zarpas con tres garras cada una, después dos brazos y dos piernas, tras eso empezó a aparecer la cabeza, hasta que incluso el torso estuvo a la vista, sin embargo todo seguía cubierto por la oscura sombra. La forma representaba una forma más alta, de morro más pronunciado que Zorua. Por el cuerpo se podría decir que esta nueva forma podía ir no solo a cuatro patas, sino también a dos, como ahora estaba, mientras la sombra empezaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo, formando la nueva sombra de la criatura conforme iba cayendo, dejando ver el pelaje del recién evolucionado Zoroark. Su postura estaba ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante, para compensar el peso de la gran melena que le sale de la cabeza y le llega casi hasta el suelo, sujeta toda junta en una coleta gracias a un coletero sólido que por media debería de ser azul como los ojos del Zoroark, pero que en lugar de eso era de un color naranja intenso, como un granate. El pelo gris oscuro de su melena tenía algunos mechones rojizos y, cuando por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo, los ojos eran de distinto tono de azul, uno era de azul cyan mientras que el otro era de un azul cobalto.

Nadie dijo nada en un rato, todos sorprendidos por lo sucedido, incluso el Ampharos había dejado su puesto para saber lo que había pasado y estaba ahora mirando a Dark. Sin embargo, antes de que incluso el Zoroark pudiese hacer nada más que mirar hacia los que tenía enfrente. Todo el cansancio y estrés previos a la evolución le pasaron factura una vez más. Dark se desplomó al suelo, ojos cerrados una vez más, inconsciente una vez más. Radius fue el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia su amigo. Empujándole el morro intentando sacarle una reacción mientras le gritaba que se despertase, pero sin conseguirlo. Tras un poco, Swampert se acercó y le detuvo poniéndole una pata en la cabeza. Ampharos también se acercó y entre los dos pokémon llevaron al inconsciente Zoroark a la parte de atrás.

-Bueno, me temo que eso es todo por ahora, damas y caballeros, por favor sean tan amables de dirigirse tranquilamente a la salida y no se preocupen, nos ocuparemos de esto y nuestro Zoroark estará en plena forma para la próxima vez que vengan. -Anunció el maestro de ceremonias después de por fin recuperarse de su sorpresa, que había durado desde que Radius cayó de la soga hasta ese momento. Radius simplemente ignoró al tipo y a todos los humanos cuchicheando mientras salían de la carpa del circo, él solo corrió tras los dos pokémon bípedos hasta alcanzarlos y caminó junto a ellos mientras llevaban a Dark de vuelta al camión de las jaulas. Esperando que su amigo… casi podría considerarle un hermano, se recuperase rápido.

* * *

**Bueno ahí tenéis el último capítulo hasta ahora :D Espero que la sorpresa del final os haya gustado :) bueno espero vuestras reviews para saber que os ha parecido este capítulo ;) nos vemos la próxima**

**Dark: -KO-**

**Radius: -sin palabras-**

**Natalie, Shade, Ichiro: -lloriqueando en silencio en la habitación de Ichiro-**

**Dadniel y Clara: -En el Mercado comprando la comida para el día de Navidad-**

**Hadrim y Luca: -En el porche de la casa... esperando-**


	9. Capítulo IX: Infierno en Llamas

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno! Por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo. Han habido muchas, pero que muchas cosas que me costó decidir como empezar o como preparar, incluso las canciones me llevó varios días seleccionar los traks para acompañar este capítulo, pero por fin está terminado el capítulo número nueve! Espero que disfrutéis de este tanto como de los demás y de lo que yo he disfrutado haciéndolos!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, Rayrudan, escritor de la página . No clamo posesion alguna sobre Pokémon o ninguno de sus juegos ni de las criaturas creadas por The Pokémon Company y gamefreak, distribuidas por Nintendo, tampoco clamo posesion sobre las músicas utilizadas en este capítulo. Solo clamo posesión de esta historia y de los personajes que aparecen en ella, tales como... todos los OCs hasta ahora.**

**Con eso fuera del camino... -coge una gran bolsa de golosinas y una lata de refresco- A DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Todo se había ido al traste… demasiado rápido, pero todo el dolor de su cuerpo no era comparable a lo que sentía por dentro. Sus zarpas estaban quemadas, la piel descubierta y el pelaje quemado. Sin embargo, Dark no veía quemaduras en sus zarpas… lo que sus ojos le hacían ver era… sangre… la inocente sangre… de un cachorro.

No estaba pasando nada del otro mundo. Obligados a actuar un día más, pero Dark tenía nuevos trucos. Estaba realizando un número de ilusiones con fuego. Desde que se había despertado la noche anterior y tras haberse dado cuenta de su propia evolución no había tardado en empezar a probar cosas nuevas. Conociendo muchas de las capacidades de un Zoroark en cuanto a movimientos gracias más que nada a que él mismo había invertido tiempo en aprenderlas para entrenar a su Zoroark tiempo atrás, ahora estaba probando. Sus ilusiones eran en general muchísimo más fáciles de hacer, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido al realizar ilusiones externas y estas eran mucho más fluidas y perfectas. Además de eso, también descubrió su movimiento Lanzallamas, cuyas llamas eran el centro de toda la ilusión.

Sin embargo… mientras todo esto se daba. Ocurrió algo desastroso… Uno de los postes de la carpa se había partido en la base durante el espectáculo y había caído sobre él y Mudkip, con quien estaba compartiendo pista mientras el pokémon acuático simulaba caminar sobre un torrente de fuego que era en realidad un camino de hielo con una ilusión de fuego sobre el mismo en frente del Zoroark. Dark en un acto reflejo se mantuvo firme, recibiendo en peso el poste para evitar que cayese sobre el cachorro, de paso cayendo de rodillas al suelo y acabando con los brazos ligeramente doblados. El pequeño tipo agua estaba paralizado por el miedo y el shock, seguramente se habría visto aplastado debajo de esa mole. Sin embargo, Infernape embistió y sujetó a Dark mientras éste sujetaba el poste, sacando al Zoroark de debajo del madero, sus zarpas quemándose ya que el espectáculo de radius era hacer equilibrio sobre cuerdas en llamas. Sin embargo, al apartarle, el poste… Mudkip no tuvo la misma suerte…

**(Aquí poneros por favor: Sad Piano by Michael Ortega)**

Dark no era el único que sentía como si un mundo se le hubiese caído encima… o peor. Swampert había corrido hacia los dos con la intención de salvar a su cachorro, sin embargo, cuando el poste finalmente se vino abajo del todo, se detuvo en seco… En su pecho pudo sentir no solo una opresión… sentía… algo… atravesándole el corazón… y ver la arena de la pista teñirse de rojo solo hizo que su ser entero se retorciese de dolor por dentro, su cuerpo temblando hasta que… Swampert soltó un rugido de negación al ver eso, incomprensible incluso para los demás Pokémon, su rostro bañado por dos líneas fluyentes de lágrimas que caían sin cesar. Dolor… Agonía… Desesperación… Todo eso alcanzó las orejas de todos, algunos del público que habían asistido a la sesión y que habían bajado de las gradas al empezar a caerse el poste, rompieron a llorar también. Dark por su parte, ignorando cualquier dolor físico empezó a golpear el suelo, gruñendo para sí mismo en un intento de sacarse algo… de aliviarse un poco a sí mismo, pero ni siquiera un espejismo de que nada empezase a aliviarse acudió al Zoroark.

-Una peste menos de que preocuparse... -comentó el mono de fuego.

Al oírle. Los ojos del tipo siniestro se abrieron de golpe, clavados en el suelo, las lágrimas todavía brotando. Dolor y tristeza transformándose en rabia y odio. Por un instante, las pupilas se encogieron hasta ser meros puntos y el color de los irises por una vez era idéntico en ambos ojos, un atisbo de color granate, fluyendo como el agua en un río, cruzó los iris bicolores del zorro bípedo, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Sin una palabra, solo un rugido que uno solo se podría calificar como rabia contenida siendo desencadenada, Dark se lanzó usando sus cuatro extremidades contra Infernape, irguiéndose al alcanzar al tipo fuego y soltándole tal tremendo gancho que levantó al mono del suelo, para luego seguir rápidamente poniendo su zarpa izquierda sobre la cabeza llameante del simio y estamparle la cara contra el suelo, ignorando las llamas que salían de esta y levantándosela luego para darle tal patada en la misma que le mandó al otro lado de la carpa, estampándole contra las gradas y rompiéndolas, este último golpe dándolo al mismo tiempo que rugía.

-¡Malnacido! -lágrimas cubriendo su rostro.

Dark se dirigió de nuevo contra el Infernape, no pensaba dejarlo así. Venga ya ni siquiera se había levantado polvo en ese momento, se veía claramente que Dark estaba sujetando el poste para evitar que cayese sobre Mudkip… y el Infernape le había sacado de debajo del pesado madero, haciendo que este cayese sobre el joven cachorro. Si Radius, viendo la escena, creía que antes había visto a Dark furioso… estaba aterrado de lo que el Zoroark haría si no le sujetaban.

**(La música termina en este punto)**

Dark estaba justo en el agujero de las gradas, listo para lanzarse dentro cuando el tipo fuego salió de entre ellas con un golpe, que el Zoroark esquivó con gran agilidad, sujetando el brazo del simio con tal fuerza, que la expresión de furia de Infernape, cambió a una de sorpresa y terror. Inmediatamente después, Dark lanzó al mono de vuelta contra las gradas para luego lanzarle al suelo y saltarle encima. Sujetando al mono del cuello con ambas zarpas, consiguiendo colocarlas de manera que no se soltaran y levantándole del suelo. Colmillos al descubierto y una mirada penetrante como una espada que ni siquiera la humedad del dolor y la tristeza eran capaces de suavizar. Cuando empezó a faltarle aire al mono, Dark le lanzó de nuevo al suelo con toda su fuerza, dejándole aturdido. Al poco, cuatro espadas espectrales aparecieron alrededor del Zoroark, moviéndose a su alrededor mientras rotaban de arriba a abajo y de forma lateral sobre sí mismas. Dark agarró dos de las espadas de su Danza Espada, una en cada zarpa, y se acercó hacia Infernape, poniendo las dos armas en cruz sobre el cuello del simio, quien podía sentir los extrañamente sólidos filos contra su piel y pelaje. Nadie diciendo nada, solo viendo la escena mientras Dark solo ofrecía una mirada rabiosa y fría contra el derribado Infernape, ríos cristalinos aún cayendo de ellos.

* * *

Quien iba a decir que una ciudad costera iba a ser tan tranquila, no había muchos humanos ni pokémon en las calles ni en la playa, tal vez por la temporada baja de turismo, aún así, el Riolu recordaba otras ciudades como ésta siendo más ajetreadas incluso sin clientela. Sin embargo el joven chacal tipo lucha no se quejaba. No había tenido que hacer cola para ser atendido en la joyería que había encontrado gracias a las indicaciones de un Peliper por la zona y ahora el joyero estaba examinando la Piedra en bruto que le había dado.

-Sí. Puedo engarzar esta piedra en un brazalete, pero necesito la talla y las medidas… a no ser que no te importe gastarte un poco más y elegir algo más… ajustable. Solo tardaría unos días. -dijo el humano, claramente intentando sacarle más poké al Riolu.

-_De acuerdo, usted gana, pero por favor que quede bonito. _-pidió el joven pokémon metiendo una pata en un lateral de su mochila para sacar una bolsita repleta de poke- _Espero que disfrute dejarme sin poder comprarme un plato de comida por su insaciable avaricia, caballero. _-añadió al dejar el dinero sobre el mostrador y empezar a irse, solo queriendo molestar un poco al tipo ya que dinero le quedaba perfectamente ya que no se había gastado un duro en nada desde hacía meses y ciertamente vendiendo tesoros se puede ganar bastante.

Sin más, Riolu empezó a moverse por la ciudad, teniendo que matar algunos días en espera por el trabajo del Joyero, pensando en cómo podría ser que pudiese tardar tanto. Pero si se tiene en cuenta que tiene que pulir la piedra, tal vez cortarla para que encaje bien y además de eso buscar el brazalete adecuado… "_Uno metálico iría bien, después de todo es una Lucarita, no le quedaría mal._" Pensó Riolu, esperando que el de la joyería tuviese el mismo pensamiento. Tras caminar durante un rato escuchando música tranquilamente, Riolu se detuvo ante un restaurante interesante.

-"El Rincón de León. Restaurante de Pokémon para Pokémon y Humanos." -Leyó el cartel.

Interesado, Riolu entró, abriendo la puerta al pisar en un pedal, claramente la puerta estaba hecha para que incluso pokémon cuadrúpedos pudiese abrirla sin necesidad de girar un picaporte. "_Heh… Inteligente._" pensó el Riolu sonriendo ya que había visto pocos sitios con ese tipo de mecánicas para abrir la puerta de un lugar. Una vez dentro fue recibido por una música que le recordó a un viejo videojuego que tiene, sonriendo con nostalgia. "_Ohohoho… ¡Genial!_" pensó para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música durante un momento, era repetitiva sí, pero después de tanto tiempo sin oírla era un lujo nostálgico que se podía permitir en un momento. Hasta que se le acercó alguien mientras tarareaba la canción.

**(La Canción que se escucha es el OST de Final Fantasy VII: Gold Saucer, como siempre recomiendo una versión extendida por si acaso)**

-Buenos días, joven. -le llamó la atención el camarero, siendo un Jolteon de pelaje anaranjado, algunas manchas de color crema a lo largo de todo su pelaje y ojos de color aguamarina- Bienvenido a "El Rincón de León". ¿Va a comer o solo a tomar algo? -preguntó amablemente, llevando sobre su cabeza, usando las orejas para mantenerla, una bandeja cargada de platos, boles y vasos listos para poner a fregar.

-Parece un sitio interesante. Creo que le daré una oportunidad. -dijo Riolu sonriendo.

-Bien, acompáñeme. -le sonrió el camarero guiando al joven Riolu hasta una mesa a un lado junto a la ventana, una mesa para uno o para dos, pero en este caso sería solo uno- Por favor espere aquí y uno de nosotros vendrá en un momento. -le dijo sonriendo para luego irse hacia la cocina.

El trato formal de los camareros no le era muy agradable, no solo porque le hacía sentir viejo, sino porque prefería que le tratasen de tú a tú. Después de estar esperando escuchando la música durante unos minutos, se le acercó otro Riolu, este era de pelaje muy oscuro, como el azul del cielo nocturno, además de eso las partes negras del pelaje de este riolu tenían marcas blanquecinas formando patrones que parecían de raíces o incluso rayos, marcas de nacimiento bastante curiosas desde el punto de vista del de pelaje dorado.

-¿Puedo traerle algo para beber? -preguntó el Riolu dejando un menú para Pokémon en la mesa del dorado.

-Por favor, tratarme de Tú. -pidió Riolu.

-De acuerdo. -dijo el otro asintiendo.

-Gracias. Me tomaré un batido de cacao frío, por favor.

-Te lo traigo en un momento.

Tras eso el Riolu de pelaje oscuro se marchó tranquilo mientras el de pelaje dorado empezó a ojear el menú tranquilamente. tenían desde gominolas de todos los colores, hasta fruta fresca e incluso algo de carnes variadas para los más hambrientos. El joven Riolu no tardó en decidirse y cuando su camarero de misma especie regresó con su batido le tomó nota y mientras este lo hacía, Riolu se tomó un momento para observar el uniforme del otro, no llevaba nada especial, solo un pañuelo de color blanco con una placa colgada en él, en la placa se podía leer: "Idubaren"

-¿Tu nombre? -preguntó Riolu, haciendo que el otro le mirase y luego a su placa, donde señalaba el de pelaje dorado.

-¿Hm? ¡Oh! Sí. Idubaren. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta aunque no sé lo que significa. -dijo el camarero, Idubaren.

-Bueno… a mí me han enseñado que es uno mismo el que le da significado a su nombre. -dijo el de pelaje dorado con calma y una sonrisa entusiasmada- Así que llévalo bien y mantenlo… si quieres claro. -añadió riendo ligeramente.

-¿Y cómo te llamas tú? -pregunto Idu, una vez el pedido estaba apuntado.

-¡Idu! ¿Tienes ya el pedido del recién llegado? -llegaría una voz desde la cocina cuando Riolu iba a responderle.

-Woops. Lo siento tengo que irme, ya hablamos. -dijo el nombrado para luego irse hacia la cocina casi corriendo, esquivando a una pareja de humanos que acababa de entrar en el restaurante de la mano y eran guiados por un Vaporeon de escamas de un tono más verdoso que el azul normal, pero también brillante y vivo y manteniendo al mismo tiempo un tono azulado, como el color de las aguas de las islas tropicales cerca de la orilla. El Vaporeon acompañó a los humanos hacia una mesa para dos y les entregó unos auriculares para luego preguntarles algo y dejarles sorprendidos un segundo. Riolu sonrió por eso, nunca cansándose de esas reacciones, que pena que esos aparatos son caros de narices y normalmente solo los tienen los hoteles que contratan pokémon, los centros pokémon o lugares que no tienen mano de obra humana por así decirlo.

Minutos después el mismo Vaporeon de escamas verdeazuladas le trajo una bandeja con su pedido.

-¿Quieres pagar ahora o prefieres esperar a después? -preguntó el Vaporeon.

-Déjame la cuenta pero pagaré después, muchas gracias um… Kai. -dijo Riolu tras leer el nombre en la placa en un brazalete de tela de tono celeste en una pata del Vaporeon.

-No hay de qué. Esperamos que lo disfrutes. -respondió el Vaporeon marchándose a por más pedidos a seguir repartiendo junto a los demás que además de repartir también tomaban nota, no solo había allí pokémon trabajando, también había humanos entrando y saliendo de las cocinas y tomando notas y entregando comida.

"_Heh, todos tienen algo que hacer en todo momento._" pensó Riolu para luego disfrutar de su almuerzo que era un muslo y pechuga de pato con papas sancochadas, algo de ensalada y acompañado con un bol de macedonia.

"_¡Esto está delicioso!_" pensó Riolu para luego disfrutar de su comida. Después de tanto tiempo a base de bayas y otras cosas poder disfrutar de una comida preparada con cuidado y esmero era una delicia que no pensaba negarse y probar en este restaurante le había salido perfecto. Estaba delicioso, de verdad y le gustaría ver cómo se preparaban las cosas en un restaurante así, y lo mejor… no necesitaba usar cubertería, podía usar las patas si le daba la gana para agarrar la comida y llevársela a la boca, solo se pedía un poco de moderación al comer en lo que a modales se refiere. Tras disfrutar del suculento almuerzo, Riolu dejó una bolsita de poké sobre la cuenta, la cual le dio de vuelta al mismo Vaporeon que le había servido la comida.

-Delicioso todo. -dijo sonriendo entregándole la bandejita con la bolsita de poké.

-Muchas, gracias. Esperamos que vuelvas otro día. -respondió Kai.

-Seguro, si vuelvo a pasar por la ciudad me pasaré a comer por aquí fijo.

Cuando Riolu se dispuso a marcharse, de la cocina asomó un Flareon con una sonrisa y una banda atada suavemente a una oreja en la que se podía leer el nombre "León" pero además de eso tenía una placa junto a la de su nombre, la cual le identificaba como Chef jefe, siendo la placa una pieza de acero inoxidable tallada con la forma del sombrero de un chef, y bastante visible. El Flareon era ligeramente más grande de lo que sería normal, su pelaje tenía un tono mucho más oscuro de lo normal, saliéndose del cobrizo para irse a tonos de rojo oscuro mientras el collar de pelaje del cuello, la pequeña melena y la cola tenían un tono marrón claro, sus ojos siendo de color dorado.

-¿Tú eres el jovenzuelo que ha pedido la macedonia y el pato? -preguntó con calma al ver al Riolu, sonriendo con calma.

-Si, señor. ¿Eres tú el chef? -devolvió el tipo lucha.

-Por supuesto. No he podido evitar oírte decir eso de mi comida y quería darte las gracias por el cumplido. Pocos son los que parecen tener el valor de decirlo bien alto. -dice riendo ligeramente- Oye ¿vas a estar mucho por la ciudad? -preguntó de pronto.

-Sí. Tengo que esperar unos días por un encargo a la joyería cerca de aquí.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si te quedas con nosotros? Somos una familia entre Lucario, Riolu y Eeveelutions.

-¿En serio?

-Claro… pero tendrás que trabajar también, como el resto. -añadió.

Riolu solo asintió con una sonrisa, al menos tenía algo que hacer que simplemente andar vagueando por la ciudad.

**(la música termina en este punto)**

El modo de cocina del restaurante era algo… bueno normal. Unos cuantos cocineros haciendo esto y aquello. Tuvo bastante tiempo para observar cómo hacían las cosas a pesar de ser solo el encargado de fregar los platos y a cambio le devolvieron lo que había pagado por la comida. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue la forma de trabajar de León, a parte de dándose cuenta de que era no solo el Chef jefe sino el dueño del local, impresionante… e irónico. A parte de eso cuando el Flareon cocinaba lo hacía sin usar fogones. Usando su propia temperatura corporal era capaz de cocinar cualquier cosa, manteniendo un sorprendente equilibrio con cazos, calderos y sartenes en el lomo mientras su cuerpo emitía un calor abrasador al que todos parecían acostumbrados, y para terminar, León usaba una sartén para hacer las comidas más rápidas, como huevos fritos entre otras cosas, sin embargo la sorpresa venía en el momento de tomar aire, lanzar la sartén al aire y echarle llamas justo debajo, no era solo impresionante que pudiese cocinar así, sino que era capaz de mantener la sartén flotando sobre el chorro de llamas sin caerle en el morro y luego incluso colocarla sobre una de las cocinas de gas para colocar la comida en un plato y pasar a la siguiente preparación. Nunca perdiendo la cuenta de lo que llevaba en el lomo. Y todo lo que salía de su modo de cocinar tenía un aspecto que incluso a quien acababa de comer se le hacía la boca agua… sinceramente Riolu pensaba que solo por el aspecto este Flareon ya dejaba a los mejores cocineros humanos ligeramente en ridículo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidos. Riolu iba cada día a la Joyería a preguntar por su encargo, siempre marchándose con las manos vacías pero con amables negaciones del joyero. Casi una semana después. Riolu regresó a la joyería una vez más. Una vez cerca empezó a oír ruidos, gente gritando y cristales rompiéndose, el joven pokémon se acercó rápido a mirar por el escaparate a ver que pasaba, solo para recibir un portazo en la cara al abrirse la puerta de la joyería y salir un tipo a todo correr con una mochila abultada de la cual colgaban joyas, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo quedarse mirando, sino que de la mochila también colgaba un brazalete metálico con una Lucarita pulida engarzada en el mismo.

Riolu se asomó dentro de la tienda, encontrándose con que, a parte de los destrozos, no había pasado nada más, el joyero estaba atado y amordazado. El pokémon le liberó las manos al menos y el hombre ya podía desatarse solo.

-Por favor, detenlo. Esas joyas son mi vida. -dijo el hombre y Riolu asintió, de inmediato saliendo de la tienda y siguiendo su olfato, además del rastro de aura que el tipo había dejado. Por el aura solo puedes reconocer a alguien pero no diferenciar los rastros, por eso es bueno tener una segunda opinión como la del olfato para saber si sigues el rastro correcto.

El tipo se había dirigido hacia la ciudad, pero Riolu pudo seguirle hasta donde se había escondido, para lo cual tuvo que cruzar la ciudad de parte a parte. La ciudad era una ciudad peatonal, lo que quiere decir que lo único que asemejaba carreteras eran carriles bici para las bicicletas. Establecimientos y otras cosas llenaban la calle principal, casi escondiendo las entradas a las viviendas en los pisos superiores, un gran centro comercial era el principal atractivo de la ciudad, a parte del gimnasio pokémon y el salón de concursos, ambos edificios situados a ambos lados del centro comercial. Después de esa parte de la ciudad, más cerca de la costa, estaba la zona residencial y el rastro le había llevado hasta allí, al otro lado de la ciudad. Las casas eran sencillas, dentro de lo que cabe con las casas de dos pisos y con jardín privado. El olor y el rastro de aura le llevaron hasta una de las casas. Riolu se acercó a esta y entró en el jardín, solo para tener que evitar un Lanzallamas, dando uns alto y una voltereta hacia atrás.

**(en este punto escuchar The Man with the Machine. FFVIII OST no necesaria versión extendida)**

Del tejado de la casa saltó un Simisear, poniéndose delante con puños en llamas, listo para pelear. Riolu esperó, relajándose pero al mismo tiempo utilizando su aura para fortalecer su cuerpo y sus movimientos. La espera era demasiado y Simisear no parecía ser uno de los que les gusta esperar mucho, ya que al poco se abalanzó sobre Riolu con una rueda ígnea. Riolu intentó evitarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido esta vez, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y siendo lanzado hacia la entrada del jardín.

Cayendo sobre su espalda, Riolu se dejó rodar hasta tener las patas en el suelo, usando las garras para frenar su movimiento y luego volviendo a erguirse.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes aguantar? Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente rápido para evitarme, sería mejor que te dieses la vuelta y nos dejases en paz. -dijo Simisear.

-¿Ah, sí? Más vale que no me pongas tus perlas a tiro o te dolerán durante un tiempo, imbecil. -respondió Riolu mirando a su rival de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna apertura.

Lo que encontró sin embargo, fue algo que le podría ayudar mucho. La manguera del jardín, siguiéndola con la mirada desde el grifo hasta el aspersor en el centro del mismo, siendo uno de esos aspersores del estilo que lanza varios chorros mientras va moviéndose de un lado a otro para remojar todo lo posible del jardín. Sí, podría funcionar para molestarle un poco…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese pensar en cómo llegar hasta el grifo, el Simisear se lanzó contra él, propinando un fuerte puñetazo que dejó un boquete en el suelo. "_Definitivamente un golpe Demoledor._" pensó Riolu tras saltar para evitar el golpe y ver el daño provocado al suelo, pensando rápido y convocando un Ataque Óseo para luego dar una voltereta y golpear a Simisear en la espalda, haciendo que el mono de fuego cayese hacia adelante, Riolu se giró entonces, encarando al pokémon mientras sostenía el movimiento como un bastón, cruzado en su cuerpo y detrás de él mientras tenía una zarpa adelantada, las patas separadas y la mirada clavada en el Simisear, sujetando el Ataque Óseo y manteniéndolo pegado al brazo desde la zarpa hasta el codo. Simisear no tardó mucho más en levantarse y girarse.

-¿A qué viene la posturita? -preguntó casi riéndose del tipo lucha en su cara- ¿Te crees alguna clase de monje shaolin o algo? -preguntó, a lo que Riolu solo sonrió, sin responder y solo espero.

Simisear no tardó en volver a hartarse de esperar y se lanzó de nuevo contra Riolu, esta vez llevándose una buena patada en la cara, seguida de otro golpe más del hueso de aura, haciendo que el pokemon de fuego se desviase hacia un lado, Riolu cediendo terreno a pesar de estar defendiéndose bastante bien ahora. Rechazando los avances del simio a base de golpearle con toda la fuerza que podía poner en sus golpes, retrocediendo más y más, golpeándole con las piernas, con las zarpas, con el Ataque Óseo, con lo que fuese. Hasta que Riolu sonrió y dejó que el simio se le acercara, esta vez rechazando a Simisear con un Palmeo combinado con su propio Demolición, la fuerza extra de sus músculos imbuidos con Aura y Fuerza. Con esto consiguió mandar al simio hacia el jardín, haciéndole caer de espaldas hasta que se levantó de nuevo, con rostro enfadado.

-¿Cómo un crío como tú puede pegar tan fuerte? -preguntó el Simisear con una mano en el pecho, donde había recibido el golpe.

-Seré sincero: Apestas. Así que voy a hacerte un favor. -dijo Riolu sonriendo, permitiéndose confiarse un poco para luego golpear el grifo de la manguera con el Ataque Óseo. Se había acercado al grifo cediéndole terreno a su rival para de paso mantenerlo distraído de lo que había detrás del Riolu mientras que cada vez que le apartaba, este miraba hacia atrás, viendo la distancia que quedaba hasta su objetivo, el cual ahora estaba abierto y el agua no tardó en empezar a brotar del aspersor. No solo regando el jardín sino bañando al tipo fuego, causándole no dolor, pero sí pánico al verse mojado de pronto, el agua helada comparada con su temperatura corporal. Mientras el mono intentaba salir del alcance del aspersor, Riolu aprovechó para lanzarse contra él y propinarle un fortísimo golpe que lo lanzó contra el muro del jardín, el golpe dejando al mono de fuego Inconsciente ya que en su pánico se había olvidado no solo de defenderse, sino de encajar el golpe.

**(aquí acaba la música)**

Tras esto, Riolu encaró la puerta. Sacudiéndose el agua de encima antes de acercarse y cerrar el grifo. "_Hay que ahorrar agua, ¿no?_" pensó para sí mismo permitiéndose una risilla para luego mirar a la puerta pensando en cómo abrirla. "_¡Uy mira! Qué considerado._" pensó al ver una puerta para pokémon en la base de la puerta de la casa y a juzgar de que ni siquiera estaba bloqueada, alguno de los pokémon del ladrón habría salido hacía poco; y segundo, el tipo ni se había enterado de la pelea que acababa de pasar en su propio jardín.

Siguiendo el rastro del ladrón, Riolu recorrió la casa, no tenía a penas decoración interna, solo un sillón con unas mantas encima y una televisión colgando en la pared además de algunas estanterías con libros en ellas. El olor le llevó hasta el pasillo y aquí hasta una puerta que daba a las escaleras hacia el sótano. Riolu las bajó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras oía al humano decir cosas, gritando de alegría, como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera, el joven tipo lucha ya podía ver el sótano por completo, trastos aquí y allí, como en cualquier sótano de cualquier hijo de vecino, salvo por el panel en el que había ganchos con cuerda, sogas, entre otras cosas que un ladrón consideraría útiles. mientras tanto el tipo estaba en el centro, con las manos alzadas y en sus manos… la Lucarita engarzada.

-¡Si consigo vender esto me sacaré una buena tajada! ¡Tal vez suficiente para retirarme durante unos años! -dijo el tipo, besando la piedra pulida, haciendo que Riolu tuviese que aguantarse un gruñido para no delatarse mientras seguía bajando las escaleras hasta que llegó al suelo- Definitivamente me ha tocado la lotería esta vez, entre esta piedra y el resto de joyas tal vez pueda largarme a una ciudad más ajetreada donde robar será mucho más productivo. -dijo mientras reía, acariciando el preciado objeto.

Riolu no esperó más, llamó la atención del tipo, haciendo que este diese un brinco de la sorpresa al verle y, acto seguido, el pokemon se le acercó rápido, dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de las rodillas para hacerle arrodillarse, seguido de un golpe más en la base del cráneo, dejando al tipo inconsciente casi de inmediato.

-Ratero… No vas a ser tú quien se lleve este regalo. -le dijo arrancándole el brazalete de las manos para luego guardarlo en su maleta y suspirar.

Acto seguido levantó la mochila sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a regresar a la joyería con los objetos robados para devolvérselos al joyero.

El camino de vuelta no fue más eventual que el de ida, tal vez un humano vestido con una chaqueta azul, gorra roja y pantalones vaqueros con un pikachu en su hombro celebrando haber ganado la medalla del gimnasio y una chica rubia saliendo del Salón de Concursos con una nueva cinta, pero nada más fuera de lo normal… Hasta que Riolu llegó a la joyería, donde una patrulla de policía estaba investigando y, al verle con las joyas le apuntaron y le ordenaron estarse quieto. Riolu lo hizo, quedándose en el sitio con la mochila llena de joyas sobre su cabeza. solo para tener una Growlithe directamente en la cara.

-¿Son esas las joyas robadas? -preguntó un agente al Joyero.

-Ah sí, son esas. -dijo el hombre y, sin darle tiempo a decir más, los policías casi se lanzan sobre el Riolu a arrestarle.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Solo estoy devolviendo las joyas! -dijo Riolu cuando le quitaron la mochila de las zarpas y le ataron las patas con bridas a la espalda, pero no demasiado apretadas, ya que ninguno de los policías presente tenía encima una poké-ball… hablando de ir preparados para todo.

-Mejor cierra la boca, ladronzuelo, antes de que lo pongas todo peor. -le dijo la Growlithe para luego llevarle la mochila al joyero, quién estaba sin palabras.

Momento que Riolu aprovechó para disfrutar de una vista que no había visto en meses: la de una hembra de muy buen ver a sus ojos; para luego de acercarse a la sexy tipo fuego, hablando al pasarle por al lado.

-Di lo que quieras pero ni siquiera si me enseñas ese traserito tuyo tan sexy conseguirás que admita que las robé yo, porque no lo hice. -le respondió él a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos ignorándole pero el Riolu le dio un pequeño azote en el trasero con su cola.

"_¡Ha merecido la maldita pena!_" Pensó Riolu poniéndose mentalmente en una pose de victoria… mientras corría a toda velocidad posible huyendo de una enfadada Growlithe que no dejaba de dispararle Ascuas y Lanzallamas mientras le perseguía con una mirada que decía que si le pillaba le arrancaría la cabeza… mínimo.

* * *

**(En este punto escuchad Song of Healing Demo - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Music Extended)**

Dark embestía su jaula sin parar, no solo haciendo ruido, también irritando a los demás, quienes mayormente no decían nada, cansados de intentar de hacerle dejar de hacer eso, ya se cansaría a su debido tiempo. El Zorua acabó minutos más tarde con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tumbándose en el suelo metálico de la jaula, mirando a los barrotes, los cuales ni siquiera se habían ni empezado a doblar. Parecía imposible poder romper esos barrotes, por lo que el Zorua empezó a desesperarse. Radius estaba en otra jaula, cercana a la suya, lloriqueando en silencio.

-Oye, ¿te has hecho daño? -le llegó una voz joven a las orejas.

Dark miró hacia su izquierda, de donde había venido el sonido. Encontrándose cara a cara con un joven Mudkip, hablándole desde la jaula donde estaba encerrado con un Swampert, seguramente familia. Dark estaba a punto de ignorar al joven tipo agua, pero viéndole tan preocupado… decidió responder.

-Nada roto. No estoy sangrando. Estoy tan bien como puedo estar… Gracias. -dijo haciendo una pausa antes de agradecer al peque por su preocupación.

-A mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí. -dijo Mudkip de pronto- Quiero irme a casa con mi mamá. Papá dice que podremos salir de aquí algún día y volver. -dijo el pequeño tipo agua, ahora sonriendo- Creo que lo dice para que esté tranquilo y no me asuste. -añadió, lo cual sorprendió al joven zorro siniestro, que escuchaba, al principio sin mucho interés, algo que cambió al verle la sonrisa mientras hablaba- Pero tiene razón. Saldremos de aquí de una forma u otra, solo hay que esperar e intentar no enfadar a estos humanos. -terminó.

Dark le miró un momento, el joven pokémon parecía tan seguro, esperanzado incluso, pero si no hacían nada… Esperar serviría de poco.

Entonces fue cuando Dark despertó, sentado en su nueva jaula, una mucho más grande que en la que estaba antes, mirándose las zarpas se las vio cubiertas por vendas y entonces recordó que al intentar soportar el poste para que no cayese sobre Mudkip, había recibido fuertes quemaduras en estas. "_Mudkip…_" pensó. El pequeño renacuajo siempre estaba alegre, sonriendo con una sinceridad imposible de imitar. No le gustaba estar ahí encerrado y ser obligado a hacer shows, sin embargo era el único de todos capaz de poner una gran sonrisa y divertirse con las actuaciones. Dark recordó aquella ocasión cuando hablaron por primera vez, la cual acababa de soñar. Luego recordó otra ocasión en la que el mismo pokémon le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa. Recordó también… su contagiosa alegría. Siempre que alguno del grupo estaba decaído era Mudkip el que conseguía animarlo a pesar de la situación. En términos poéticos podría decirse que el joven tipo agua se había convertido en un faro en la noche cerrada… Un faro ahora apagado. Todos estaban destrozados. A pesar de no saber su nombre, Dark había considerado al peque como un amigo y se había encariñado con él. Lo mismo con todos los demás, después de todo era fácil de caer bien. Siempre alegre, siempre sonriente para todos... Siempre animando a todos… incluso a Swampert, su padre, cuando éste lloraba pensando que no volvería a ver su pareja. Para ser tan joven era fuerte también, fuerte en voluntad sobretodo. Cuando Dark quiso darse cuenta, lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, siguiendo la misma línea marcada en el pelaje de anteriores llantos. Ya hacía varios días desde aquello, Swampert había llorado largo y tendido, y cuando estaba despierto, solo se mantenía inmóvil, tirado en su jaula. Ampharos por su parte no decía nada, Umbreon se quedaba acurrucada en su jaula, despierta o dormida. Dark por sí mismo había intentado escapar varias veces, consiguiendo engañar una vez a Infernape cuando se había ido. Logrando hacer una ilusión que simulaba que el Zoroark no estab en su jaula y que la puerta estaba abierta con la cerradura destrozada.

**(La música se pausa aquí)**

Todo estaba saliendo bien, incluso Infernape estaba a punto de llamar al domador… cuando Radius se puso a llamar su atención y reveló lo que hacía Dark, algo que al Zoroark le dejó sin palabras, mirando al Eevee solo recibió una mirada suya en respuesta, una mirada que se disculpaba. El semblante de Dark se endureció hacia Rad tras eso, intentando agarrar a infernape cuando se acercó a observar la jaula, solo para tener que soportar una fuerte electrocución que no tardó en redirigir hacia el suelo él mismo, pero que se llevó toda su concentración, rompiendo así su ilusión. Después de eso sacaron a Dark de la Jaula mientras se recuperaba, atado de zarpas y con un bozal el domador e Infernape le dieron una paliza antes de devolverlo a la jaula de una patada. Algo que Radius no quiso mirar en cuanto empezó. Sin embargo, no fue la última vez que Dark intentó esta estratagema, cada vez que Infernape se marchaba dejando al grupo solo, Dark lo intentaba, solo para ser delatado por el Eevee.

-¿Dark? -le llegó la voz de Radius desde fuera.

Los del circo le habían sacado de la jaula y además de eso quitado el collar de castigo tras la tercera vez que había delatado a Dark y ahora se dedicaba junto con Infernape a vigilar al grupo, recibiendo incluso la misma comida que el mono, al menos el Eevee tenía la decencia de apartarse para comer en otro lado en lugar de delante de todos ellos.

-Déjame en paz… -fue la única fría respuesta que recibió el Eevee del Zoroark, quien ni siquiera le miró a la cara.

-Por favor… escúchame. -intentó de nuevo.

-Radius. No quiero hablar ahora mismo. -le soltó Dark.

El Eevee al final no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza y apartarse, los del circo incluso le habían puesto un cojín para que estuviese más cómodo pero el Eevee ni siquiera lo usaba. Algo le rondaba la cabeza y Dark se había dado cuenta, sobre todo cuando Rad apartaba la mirada cada vez que le daban una paliza. Respecto a Radius, el Eevee tenía su propia estratagema para escapar.

Casi había pasado una semana desde que empezaron a actuar para el circo y por lo que Rad había oído, debido al accidente en la carpa, los humanos habían decidido desmontar y continuar con su travesía, algo que sería el fin de sus posibilidades de volver pronto a casa, más que nada porque habían hablado incluso de ir a otra isla ahora que habían terminado con su ruta en Kiros. Todo esto estaba forzando a Radius a actuar, y tendría que hacerlo esa misma noche. Sin embargo, no contó con un problema… y era que el circo se pusiese en marcha aquella tarde y al anochecer ya se habían alejado de Pueblo Linde en dirección a la siguiente ciudad portuaria, donde cogerían un barco y de allí a la siguiente isla. Aquella noche sin embargo, Radius se puso a trabajar. Acercándose a infernape y quedándose de frente a él.

-Oye, ¿no tienes sueño? -le preguntó al mono para luego bostezar profundamente, el Infernape le miró un momento.

-Nah. Todavía puedo aguantar un poco más y vigilar a estas mascotitas traviesas. -dijo el tipo fuego a lo que Radius tuvo que resistirse a meterle un mordisco.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Pues yo sí que estoy algo cansado, voy a echarme un rato. -dijo volviendo a bostezar delante de Infernape para luego acomodarse a un lado y echarse a dormir.

Dark, presa de un insomnio continuo, lo observó todo. Viendo como Infernape bostezaba cuando Radius se había ido a dormir, recostándose en su silla y lentamente quedándose dormido. El muy primate roncando con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Radius abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo con malicia para luego acercarse a la jaula de Dark.

-Hey- -llamó pero el Zoroark ya estaba junto a él, agarrando al Eevee con fuerza de una pata y casi dándole un susto de muerte al estar el Zoroark bajo una ilusión de invisibilidad, pero luego le dejó ir.

-Pedazo de mentiroso inteligente. -le dijo el Zoroak para luego concentrarse y recrear la ilusión de su jaula rota y abierta- ¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada de esto? -preguntó Dark cuando la ilusión estuvo preparada.

-Para empezar. No querías hablar conmigo y en segundo lugar estabas demasiado ido para escucharme cuando se me ocurrió esto. ¡He tenido que actuar solo! -le soltó el Eevee- Ahora yo empezaré a llamar al domador, solo tendrás una oportunidad de hacerte con las llaves así que piensa bien lo que haces. -le dijo a Dark, quien asintió.

Radius se sacudió un momento y puso su mejor cara de urgencia para luego ir a donde estaba el domador. El tipo estaba despierto montando guardia. Al oír los ladridos del pokémon le miró y Rad le señaló la zona de jaulas. Temiendo que alguno hubiese escapado, el domador se acercó a la zona y se sorprendió. Sin embargo, Radius también quedó sorprendido. La mitad de la jaula de Dark parecía estar derretida y el Zoroark estaba tirado en el suelo, pelaje quemado por todas partes mientras Infernape seguía dormido en su silla.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? -preguntó el domador.

Ante la escena, el humano se acercó rápido, dándose un golpe en la cabeza al intentar llegar hasta el Zoroark dentro de la jaula derretida y quedando aturdido, momento que Dark aprovechó para agarrar al tipo, forzándole a darse la vuelta y cerrando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándolo hasta que cayó sin sentido, momento en el que le dejó y dejó ir su ilusión, la jaula volviendo a estar en perfecto estado.

-¡Jo-der Dark! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! -le reprochó el Eevee tras coger las llaves de las jaulas y los collares de castigo y pasárselas al tipo siniestro.

-Ya había usado la otra ilusión demasiadas veces, preferí cambiarla un poco a algo más serio y, en primer lugar, diferente. -contestó el Zoroark primero quitándose el detestable collar de castigo del cuello, lo cual ya de por sí era una hazaña teniendo las zarpas de tres dígitos y sin pulgares, además de no ver el agujero de la cerradura, pero se las apañó para conseguirlo, soltando un suspiro de gusto para luego abrir su propia jaula con las indicaciones de Radius desde fuera, y no teniéndolo más fácil que con el collar y sus dedos pero consiguiendo abrirla y salir de la misma, estirándose a gusto y yendo hacia el resto.

La primera jaula que abrió fue la de la Umbreon, luego la de Ampharos y para terminar la de Swampert, quien no quiso moverse, los otros pokémon le ayudaron a levantarse y a moverse cuando Dark le dijo una cosa. **(Reanudar o reiniciar la música anterior aquí)**

-Oye, escucha… -comenzó- Ningún padre debería sobrevivir a sus hijos… -le dijo pero no dejó hablar al Swampert, continuando- Tienes todo el derecho a estar destrozado, pero creo recordar que tienes una pareja esperándote en casa. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que vayas a su lado y estés con ella el tiempo que te queda. -le dijo el Zoroark, dejando perplejo al tipo agua y tierra, además de a los otros pokémon allí.

-Grandes palabras para alguien tan joven, cachorro. -le dijo el Swampert- Pero no te falta razón. -añadió- Gracias por este último empujón. -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Venga, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. -dijo Radius mirando hacia Infernape, quien seguía dormido pero no había garantías de que se quedase así mucho más.

**(y aquí termina la música)**

Dark por su parte se acercó al tipo fuego, alcanzando detrás de su cuello para quitarle el collar que le había regalado Ichiro y colocándoselo él mismo, acariciándolo luego ligeramente. Tras eso, todos salieron del camión de las jaulas y empezaron a alejarse. Los tipejos del circo habían parado en un claro en mitad de un bosque para descansar, lo cual tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas pero… visto lo visto no parecía que pudiesen concebir la idea de sus esclavos organizándose y escapando. Umbreon, Ampharos y Swampert se alejaron a todo correr, adentrándose en la maleza y siendo cubiertos ahora por el manto de sombras del bosque, deteniéndose cuando estaban un buen par de kilómetros lejos de los tipos del circo. La libertad nunca les había sentado tan bien a muchos, sobre todo a la Umbreon quien estaba impaciente por volver con su manada, dando brincos de un lado a otro mientras esperaba junto a los demás, querían tener una despedida y dar las gracias a los dos que les habían ayudado a escapar por fin de ese maldito circo infernal.

-Dark. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó urgentemente Radius susurrando al ver al Zoroark tumbarse en el suelo y arrastrarse a sí mismo bajo la zona delantera del camión- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! -le dijo mordiéndole una pata para tirar de él.

Dark por su parte se aguantó mientras buscaba con la mirada entre el amasijo de metal sobre su cabeza, buscando algo en concreto, hasta que se le iluminó la mirada al parecer encontrando lo que buscaba, el Zoroark estiró un brazo y, utilizando Garra Umbría tras llegar a donde quería con el brazo entre tanto lío, cortó por aquí y por allí, agujereando también el tanque de líquido refrigerante y este cayéndole encima, una vez terminado de sabotear el motor del vehículo el Zoroark se acercó al tanque de gasolina lateral y, con el mismo movimiento lo abrió cerca de la parte inferior, el combustible rápidamente cayendo del tanque, haciendo que Dark pusiese mala cara. "_No soy ecologista pero detesto tener que hacer esto._" pensó el Zoroark para luego ir a los otros camiones y hacer lo mismo en los otros tres.

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde y qué cortar? -le preguntó el Eevee.

-He estado mirando cosas de mecánica en Galvanet. -dijo Dark levantando los hombros para luego dejarlos caer.

-Erm… ¿vale? -soltó el Eevee mirándole de reojo.

-No te pongas así. Estos tipos no irán a ninguna parte durante un tiempo.

-Y mientras tanto podrán volver a secuestrar pokémon de los alrededores para sus espectáculos. -reprochó Rad.

-... Touché. -respondió el Zoroark pensando- ¡Ah! No se puede solucionar todo en una noche. -dijo sujetándose la cabeza y sacudiéndose la melena.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo y vámonos antes de que se despierte nadie. -dijo Rad y echó a correr- Esperemos que algún día pillen a estos cabrones. -añadió el Eevee.

No era la primera vez que Rad usaba malas palabras, aunque fuesen de las más ligeras, normalmente era cuando estaba muy muy mosqueado con alguien o por algo, y, en este caso, no era de extrañar.

-Sí… Aunque no me guste la idea de poner a otros en peligro de esta forma, será mejor largarse. -dijo Dark empezando a moverse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen alejarse de la zona dónde estaban los camiones, Dark cogió a Radius y dió un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo de evitar una bola de fuego que rodaba por el suelo alrededor de los dos, cortándoles el paso con un muro de llamas cerca de la línea de árboles del bosque.

-Y... ¿A dónde demonios creéis que vais, escoria? -preguntó Infernape tras saltar delante de ellos al terminar su Rueda Fuego- Creo que a ninguna parte. -añadió, puños y aliento en llamas mientras sus ojos, llenos de odio, se clavaban alternativamente entre Dark y Radius. Infernape era orgulloso, y como el Eevee había jugado con él con sus Bostezos le había herido bastante, añadido a la paliza que el Zoroark le había dado… no pensaba dejar que ninguno de esos dos se marchase.

Dark se le quedó mirando, una mirada dura en su rostro. Esperaba que no, pero por la cara de Infernape estaba claro que habría que pelear contra él, evolucionado y adulto, mientras que ellos eran un cachorro recién evolucionado con un cuerpo de solo unos meses de edad y otro cachorro que aunque tenga sus once años todavía no había evolucionado.

-No creeríais que os iba a dejar marcharos después de la humillación en la pista y de haberme tomado por estúpido, ¿verdad? No. No. -dijo **(A partir de aquí escuchad Pokémon X/Y - Versus Team Flare Boss Music HD (official))**\- Si salís de aquí... ¡Será en una urna de ceniza! -Lo último lo aulló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al tiempo que el fuego tras de sí se alzaba con más furia además de que el monicaco lanzó varias ascuas en ambas direcciones y sobre ellos. Las ascuas, siguiendo la voluntad del pokémon mono-de-fuego, se extendieron hacia los lados, formando un cuadrilátero de llamas que había encerrado a los tres pokémon entre los muros de fuego.

Dark miró alrededor, había mucho espacio pero el calor de las llamas le llegaba desde todas partes de igual manera y empezaba a resultar sofocante.

-Bienvenidos a mi infierno personal… -dijo Infernape mirándoles con una sonrisa que hizo que a los dos les recorriera un escalofrío y se les erizara el pelaje.

Para rematar, Infernape a penas les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se les lanzó, soltando un fuerte puñetazo a Dark en el estómago, sus puños envueltos en llamas, seguido de un cabezazo contra el Zoroark que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo del golpe durante un momento, que aprovechó para lanzarse contra Radius y agarrarle del cuello, levantándole y dándole una fuerte patada en un costado, soltándole al golpearle pero agarrándole con la cola antes de que se le saliese de rango, de nuevo del cuello, hasta el punto de estar asfixiando al Eevee, que intentaba como pudiese sujetar la cola y aflojar el agarre al mismo tiempo que recuperar el aire que el golpe le había hecho expulsar.

Dark se estaba recuperando cuando miró hacia infernape, viendo lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver a Radius peleando solo por poder respirar, Dark se quedó momentáneamente paralizado.

-¿Cuánto podrá aguantar tu amiguito la respiración, Zoroark? -preguntó Infernape, mirando hacia Dark, su ansia clara en su rostro con esa sonrisa y su mirada.

Radius sin embargo no se quedó sin hacer nada. Aprovechando la oportunidad y aguantándose como podía la necesidad de aire, invocó una Bola Sombra que no tardó mucho en formarse para luego hacerla explotar a quemarropa contra el tipo fuego, quien soltó un rugido de dolor, dejando ir al Eevee y haciendo que la explosión les separase el uno del otro. Radius tirado en el suelo, tosiendo para recuperar el aliento e Infernape siseando de dolor con una mano en un lado de la cara, de donde salía un humillo oscuro, al apartar la mano, se pudo ver que la Bola Sombra le había dejado una mala quemadura en la cara.

-¡Maldito renacuajo! -soltó para luego lanzarse hacia Radius, quien todavía intentaba recuperarse.

Sin embargo, Dark reaccionó con más rapidez, embistiendo a Infernape con fuerza y rodando con el tipo fuego por el suelo hasta que los dos pararon, el Siniestro quedando debajo del fuego, quien no tardó en empezar a darle de puñetazos al Zoroark en la cara hasta que este le agarro las dos manos con sus zarpas, no dejándole que se soltase y luego le lanzó un Pulso Umbrío. Tan de cerca y agarrado, Infernape no podría evitar el ataque, por lo que lo recibió y salió despedido por el impacto, dando una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar sobre las piernas sin ningún problema, su rostro contraído en una furiosa expresión. El tipo fuego estaba yendo a matar.

Cuando volvió a atacar, Dark estaba preparado, no pensaba dejarle que fuese a por Radius así que el Siniestro se quedó con la atención del primate. Intercambiando golpes, esquivando al otro. Dark tuvo que recurrir a su memoria para recordar todo su entrenamiento en las clases de artes marciales a las que acudía. Su mente pensando más rápido de lo normal, permitiendo al Siniestro Maquinar estratagemas para conseguir que Infernape se acercase para así poderle asestar otro golpe. Usando sus movimientos, Dark se defendía bastante bien y a pesar de que Infernape era naturalmente resistente a la mayoría de los ataques que había recibido, estos seguían siendo recibidos con mucha fuerza mientras él contraatacaba con todo lo que tenía.

Después de varios minutos, Dark estaba jadeando. Su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y quemaduras mientras que Infernape seguía tan fresco, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y golpes.

-¡Ya eres mío! -gritó el mono, lanzándose contra el zorro bípedo y entrándole con una patada a los pies que Dark saltó para evitar.

Sin embargo, el primate le agarró de la melena y tiró de él, haciendo que el Zoroark cayese de espaldas al suelo para luego tener una pierna del otro en el pecho, manteniéndole contra el suelo con fuerza mientras Dark intentaba liberarse. (Aquí acaba la música)

-¿Unas últimas palabras? -preguntó pero no dejó que el Zoroark hablase- ¡Bah! Ni que me importe lo que tengas que decir o se lo vaya a decir a nadie. -dijo mientras concentraba el fuego en sus dos manos, envolviéndolas en llamas que luego se volvieron de un color rojo oscuro.

Infernape, sin decir nada más, levantó los dos brazos, preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia sobre el Zoroark. El movimiento claramente era un movimiento combinado entre un movimiento de tipo fuego y otro de tipo lucha, el movimiento de fuego claramente era Puño Fuego pero el de tipo lucha Dark no sabría decir cuál era, sin embargo recibir eso iba a ser devastador para el agotado tipo Siniestro.

Pero antes de que Infernape pudiera asestar el golpe que seguramente acabaría con el Zoroark. Un potente cañonazo de agua le derribó de encima de Dark, alejándole hasta estamparle en uno de los árboles en llamas del bosque, cuya primera línea de árboles desde ese claro había prendido en llamas, comenzando un incendio forestal que amenazaba con extenderse a todas partes. Lo siguiente que vio Dark fue el rostro de Swampert aparecer en su visión, para luego abrirle la boca al Zoroark y acercarle una baya, la cual Dark mordió sin pensárselo, notando sus fuerzas recuperadas ligeramente, y sus heridas sanadas, el Zoroark pudo levantarse, necesitando la ayuda de Swampert para esto.

-Coge a Radius y lárgate. -le dijo el tipo agua.

Infernape apareció de entre las llamas tras esto, más furioso que antes incluso.

-¡Si también quieres morir estaré encantado de acabar con los tres! -soltó el mono, claramente fuera de sí.

Swampert fue quien lo encaró esta vez mientras Dark se acercó a Radius, quien tenía problemas para respirar y por eso no había hecho nada, ni siquiera podía moverse de dónde estaba.

-Maldición, Rad. -dijo Dark cogiendo con cuidado a su amigo, esperando que solo fuese por el golpe y que no tuviese ninguna costilla rota por la Mega Patada que había recibido.

-¡Ahora esto es entre tú y yo, asesino! -le gritó Swampert a Infernape poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡Me da igual quién sea el primero! ¡Vais a morir todos! -aulló el primate.

El ruido de la pelea y demás había despertado a los del circo, que habían preferido por una vez hacer caso a su miedo y quedarse en sus camiones tranquilamente, lejos de la pelea.

-El único que va a morir aquí... Serás tú. -respondió Swampert con un tono frío.

**(A partir de aquí es hora de escuchar música de la buena para estos casos! POKÉMON OR/AS TEAM MAGMA/AQUA BATTLE THEME!)**

Con estas palabras como últimas, Infernape se lanzó contra Swampert en una fuerte arremetida, rodeando todo su cuerpo en llamas. Ataque que Swampert contrarrestó creando un anillo de agua a su alrededor y cruzando los brazos delante suya, recibiendo el golpe pero ni siquiera moviéndose lo más mínimo del sitio. Rabia y Sed de venganza encontradas en la mirada de los dos combatientes. Swampert empujó con fuerza y abrió los brazos de golpe, alejando a Infernape de sí mientras al mismo tiempo un orbe de agua se formaba en su boca para luego ser disparado en un potente cañonazo contra el tipo fuego, quien por poco no lo evita, el agua alcanzando los árboles y apagando las llamas que los consumían, pero sólo en frente del pokémon anfibio. Tras eso, Infernape no se quedó quieto, sino que golpeo el suelo con fuerza, causando que este comenzase a temblar ligeramente, una grieta abriéndose en este desde la zona golpeada hacia Swampert, quien contrarrestó esto con su propio Terremoto. Dark se había alejado de la zona suficiente para salir del rango del temblor terrestre, sin embargo, seguía allí mirando, junto a Umbreon y Ampharos, quienes también habían vuelto.

Swampert bloqueó un nuevo ataque de Infernape cuando esté intentó hacerle una Paliza Demoledora, bloqueando cada golpe con sus brazos. Tal vez el tipo agua y tierra fuese lento al moverse pero tenía unos reflejos bastante ágiles. A pesar de esto, después de tantos golpes los brazos empezaban a dolerle, pero no dejó de defenderse hasta que encontró el momento para asestarle a Infernape un fuerte puñetazo directo a la mandíbula cuando su ataque terminó. Haciendo retroceder al mono de fuego unos pasos. El calor parecía no afectar tanto a Swampert, por otra parte, el fuego seguía extendiéndose y el tipo agua quería terminar esto de una vez. Así que cerró los ojos, concentrándose para luego abrirlos y, por una vez, esquivar un golpe de Infernape y luego varios más mientras se movía con algo de gracia e incluso desviaba los ataques del simio.

El cuerpo de Swampert comenzó a brillar con un tono azulado entonces, y las nubes retumbaron en lo alto, gotas de lluvia comenzando a caer y el trueno resonando, hasta que la ligera lluvia pasó a ser un diluvio sobre el campo de batalla, los muros de fuego viéndose debilitados, al mismo tiempo que el Infernape. El efecto de Danza lluvia golpeando con fuerza, momento que Swampert no quiso desperdiciar y, aprovechando el ligeramente embarrado suelo, se movió ágilmente, envolviendo sus brazos con una capa acuática para luego empezar a golpear con su propia Paliza Acuática a Infernape, quien intentó evitarlo pero el primer golpe en una pierna le hizo resbalar en el lodo que se estaba formando a sus pies, permitiendo a Swampert acertar una buena serie de golpes, terminando por alejar al tipo fuego con un Hidropulso que logró marear a Infernape y luego, el anfibio envolvió todo su cuerpo en un torrente de agua para luego propulsarse contra el mono de fuego, embistiéndole con el Aqua Jet y propinándole un último golpe en el pecho en el que Swampert pudo sentir huesos rotos, acababa de partirle el esternón al otro y, para rematar el ataque, Swampert cargó no solo un orbe de agua mientras Infernape se sujetaba el pecho, teniendo algo de dificultad para respirar, sino que también, dentro del orbe, una luz brillante se pudo ver. Dark no tardó en reconocer la luz y, una vez todo cargado, Swampert disparó su ataque, un Híper Rayo rodeado por un Hidrocañón que explotó cual torpedo al entrar en contacto con Infernape.

**(la música termina aquí)**

Cuando el polvo y el humo se disiparon, todo el fuego del cuerpo de Infernape se había extinguido por completo, sus ojos abiertos, pupilas dilatadas y con un color ahora apagado. El ataque había matado a Infernape, no solo apagando su cabeza normalmente en llamas, sino que ahora el pokémon tenía una gran herida abierta en el pecho, el pelaje y la piel consumidos por el golpe, dejando al aire el esternón roto y varias costillas rotas, una de ellas apuñalando el corazón sangrante del tipo fuego, que luego cayó de frente, cubriendo tal herida contra el suelo.

Swampert se acercó para verle de cerca pero, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría que haría un padre que acababa de vengar a su hijo, lo que hizo sorprendió a los presentes.

-La venganza no arregla nada… -dijo Swampert- Pero cuando se llega a este extremo… -entonces le levantó la cabeza a Infernape y le pasó una mano por los ojos, haciendo así que estos se cerrasen- Uno debe siempre respetar a los caídos. -y luego dejó el cuerpo de nuevo en el suelo, girándose y empezando a caminar, alejándose del cuerpo, mientras la lluvia continuaba, intensificándose hasta convertirse en una tormenta que se encargó de apagar el incendio provocado por el enloquecido Infernape.

-No pararé la lluvia hasta que todo el fuego se haya extinguido, será mejor que busquemos cobijo. -dijo al resto al pasar a su lado, Ampharos siendo el primero en asentir aunque su rostro parecía decaído, pero se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-He visto una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, seguidme. -dijo empezando a guiar al resto, que le siguieron sin decir palabra.

Después de caminar cinco minutos bajo la lluvia, el grupo alcanzó una cueva cuya entrada eran unas cuantas rocas que salían del lateral de una colina, la cueva hundiéndose hacia abajo como una madriguera, sólo ligeramente de modo que caminar seguía siendo cómodo. Se adentraron en la cueva hasta que estuvieron a una buena distancia de la entrada, pero con esta a la vista, no había forma de encender un fuego allí para calentarse y secarse ya que las ramas que habían reunido estaban demasiado mojadas para prender bien. A pesar de esto prepararon una hoguera y Dark se puso a intentar encenderla con su propio Lanzallamas. El Zoroark pensaba que el ese movimiento, siendo un chorro de llamas proveniente de su propia garganta, le iba a resultar molesto, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo notaba cada vez que lo utilizaba, logrando encender la hoguera después de diez minutos soplando fuego sobre las ramas, secándolas y, finalmente, logrando encender la fuente de calor para la noche. La cueva continuaba hacia adentro pero habían decidido quedarse donde estaban, después de todo solo estarían ahí mientras durase la tormenta fuera.

Ampharos estaba encargándose de Radius, habiendo asegurado a Dark que podría encargarse de ayudarle y que estaría mejor tras descansar un rato, a lo que el Zoroark solo asintió y se apartó, confiando en el tipo eléctrico y esperando que Radius no necesitase ayuda inmediata de un Centro Pokémon.

* * *

**Yo: Bien bien bien, pues ahí tenéis... ufff... un capítulo bastante completito a mi modo de ver... al menos yo veo de todo en él, un pelín de drama, un toque de diversión y un cucharón de acción.**

**Dark: Has... matado a un cachorro!**

**Radius: MALNACIDO!**

**Yo: Errr... bueno sí... nos vemos la próxima, gente! -Huye-**

**Dark: Ven aquí tú pedazo de mierda hiperdramática!**

**Radius: Cuando te pille te voy a arrancar las orejas!**

**Dark y Radius: -persiguen al autor-**

**Yo: Pero vosotros no estabais peleados? D:**

**D. y R.: YA NO!**

**Yo: MIERDA! -corre más-**

**Natalie: Errrrrr... bueno ya que ninguno de nosotros salimos ene ste capítulo y no me extraña por qué pedazo de cacho... uno de los más largos de Rayrudan... Bueno, de parte de todos los que no hemos estado presnetes y de los tres que están corriendo por cuarto muro: Hasta la próxima! ^_^**

**Yo: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME QUIEREN MASACRAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

**Riolu: Byeeee people... Por cierto chicas... estoy libre y soy salvaje... si tenéis una poké-ball-urgh!**

**Shade: tu mejor calla y ve a arreglar ese desaguisado que tienes montado con la policia.**

**Riolu: uh! Vale! ... Bueno al menos podé volver a ver ese sexy traserito de esa Growlithe**

**Luca: -suspira- nunca cambiará -sonrisa-**

**Hadrim: Y si dijamos que esto termine?**

**Todos: Bien por mí.**

**Hadrim: Hasta el Chap. X! Adios -pone a todos a dormir-**


	10. Capítulo X: Eco ancestral

**Bueno gente pues aquí está, más pronto de lo normal, el capítulo número 10 de este fanfic que espero que os esté gustando a pesar de las pocas personas que me dejan comentarios, a las cuales les estoy completamente agradecido por ello :D... ok mayormente solo una persona me deja comentarios pero hey! igualmente gracias :D espero poder ver más comentarios vuestros según la historia va progresando. En este capítulo he introducido una criatura que espero que no os moleste que la haya introducido pero es una personalización propia para esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: No clamo posesión del mundo pokémon ni de su mundo, solo clamo posesión de los lugares no canon mencionados en esta historia, los personajes conocidos hasta ahora y la historia en sí. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, lo hago por qué me gusta y me entretiene. Pokémon y toda la franquicia pertenece a TPC (The Pokémon Company), Game-Freak y Nintendo, y los tracks utilizados en este capítulo pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo los he usado para dar un toque más a ciertas partes de la historia**

**Bueno con eso fuera del camino, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo Numero Diez: Eco Acenstral y de todo lo que os trae**

* * *

Viento. La única señal de movimiento en una tierra consumida. Se mire por donde se mire, solo un árido yermo se mostraba a la vista. Eso si era posible ver más allá del polvo levantado por los fuertes vientos que no encontraban resistencia alguna a su paso, pudiendo así azotar el páramo con toda su fuerza. Una única criatura caminaba por el lugar. Su tamaño colosal, igualable a aquel de una montaña pequeña, pero suficientemente grande como para salir en un mapa, pelaje y plumaje plateado cubriendo su cuerpo, excepto el pecho y el vientre, donde gruesas láminas de escamas se mostraban, doradas, en sus hombros escamas verdosas imitando plumaje nacían bajo una protección fabricada a partir de amatista, enormes alas emplumadas alzándose ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, intentando escapar del viento, más protecciones del mismo material en la articulación más alejada del cuerpo. La criatura se movía a paso lento, siendo un ser cuadrúpedo, cuatro garras adornando la parte delantera de las cuatro zarpas, y una quinta en las zarpas traseras, en la parte posterior de las mismas; larga cola moviéndose zigzagueando sobre el suelo, sin llegar a tocar el suelo, un hueso afilado como una hoja, teñido de dorado adornando la punta de ésta, naciendo y haciendo un recorrido serpentino hasta la punta del hueso. Al mismo tiempo siendo un arma más de la criatura. Sus ojos blancos, sin iris ni pupila visibles mirando a su alrededor al tiempo que la cabeza, adornada con trazos de pelaje y plumas doradas bajo los ojos y de la cual brotaban cuernos directos hacia atrás, como una extensión del cráneo, sin curvarse.

La criatura miraba alrededor, deteniéndose para así poder observar el lugar, su memoria siendo su peor tortura… Recordando este mismo páramo… cuando era un valle de praderas… la hierba silvestre creciendo alta y fuerte, pokémon refugiándose, vigilando sus territorios, jugando en el caso de los cachorros o incluso vigilando a éstos. Los humanos en un pueblo a lo lejos, árboles de frutas y de bayas en su máximo esplendor ofreciendo a todos lo que han criado a lo largo de todo el año… Pero solo era un recuerdo… los árboles estaban ahora sin hojas, marchitos y caídos, el pueblo de humanos calcinado hasta las cenizas hasta no dejar ni rastro… la tierra agreste y estéril, árida y difícil como un desierto… las risas de cachorros, las advertencias de padres, los mimos de enamorados, el batir de alas de las aves y los pokémon voladores… todo resonaba en su cabeza como un eco lejano… Torturándole… pues había sido por sus zarpas… por lo que los sonidos se habían silenciado. La criatura continuó su andar, resignada a sufrir semejante tormento… Ya lo había soportado durante años. Al igual que la soledad. No quedaba vida en ese mundo, salvo la suya. Culpa. Impotencia. Agonía. Son solo unos pocos de todos los sentimientos que le cruzan. Ninguno más fuerte que el otro… hasta que…

Un rugido abandonó la garganta del ser, resonando en el silencioso mundo y haciendo temblar el páramo bajo sus patas con las vibraciones de su cuerpo. Extendiendo las enormes alas, hacia las alturas para luego batirlas con fuerza, alzándose a los cielos y aprendiendo el vuelo, para luego lanzarse en busca del responsable de su rabia… allí donde se dirigía seguro de que sería escuchado. De un páramo desierto, voló hasta otro, cruzando un vasto océano azul… el cual tampoco se había librado de su devastación. Hasta llegar a otro páramo, situado en la cima de una meseta, rodeada a lo lejos por otros cientos de montañas. Allí, el ser aterrizó.

-¡Da la cara! -rugió- ¡Tú que te llamas dios de este mundo! ¡El Defensor te llama! -rugió, recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta.

Esperar… esa era su especialidad… esperar que las cosas mejorasen, esperar a que el problema se hiciese más visible para resolverlo… y ahora esperar a que aquel que ejerció su presión sobre él, mostrase su rostro.

-¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡No quieres ver lo que me has hecho hacer con tus propios ojos!? -rugió el ser una vez más- ¿¡No quieres ver si he cumplido con lo que me habías dicho!? ¡No me dejaste ver solución! ¡Me presionaste día tras día hasta que esto pasó! ¡Así que da la cara, Arceus!

Su voz llena de rabia llamaba al venerado, aquel al que muchos pidieron salvación cuando todo empezó.

El que se hace llamar El Defensor no tuvo que llamar más. Pues su respuesta llegó… y el dios se mostró. Imponente e intimidante, con sus dieciocho tablas a su alrededor y mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Una visión que a muchos haría quedarse con la boca abierta… pero este ser no era uno del montón y no tardó en acercarse cara a cara con el pokémon.

No hubo palabras en un principio, solo una mirada vacía aguantando otra llena de emociones, entre las cuales destacaba la ira… hasta que el ser se apartó.

-Tú… Tú me empujaste a esto… -dijo- Todo porque… ¿no éramos parte de tus planes originales? ¿Todo por la mezcla de sangre? Y me llamaban hipócrita mientras llevaba a cabo la decisión que me forzaste tomar.

-Mide tus palabras, Joven… Tendrás un tremendo poder pero no eres inmortal. -advirtió el Dios, a lo que el ser solo rio.

-¿No puedes decirme lo contrario? -preguntó la criatura.

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo cuando no hay forma de que lo entiendas.

-Entiendo… que nos querías fuera de tu mundo… Que no soportabas la aberración que algo que no puedes controlar había creado en tu lugar. Que tu preciosa gema tallada con tanto mimo estuviese manchada desde dentro cuando la terminaste. No puedes controlarlo todo, por muy dios que seas… siempre habrá cosas que escaparán a tus capacidades. -le dijo- Pero claro… ya lo has resuelto. Has conseguido que te haga el trabajo sucio. Pero me aseguraré de que esto no quede así. -fueron las últimas palabras de la criatura antes de adoptar una pose de guardia.

**(Música: The Elder Scrols V: Boss battle #3 tendréis que repetirla no he encontrado versión extendida)**

Alas a medio desplegar, patas separadas listo para saltar, colmillos al descubierto y listo para pelear. El Dios por su parte no tardó en ponerse en la misma pose. Las placas orbitando a su alrededor. El aspecto de Arceus era el de un ser cuadrúpedo, patas terminadas en cascos, su forma en general asimilando la de una llama, sus ojos de color rojo en una retina de un color verde apagado, su pelaje blanco y gris, sin boca a la vista. Los semiaros del centro de su cuerpo brillando, absorbiendo las dieciocho tablas de tipo, un aro quedándose de color dorado mientras el otro se volvía de color ónix, las gemas adornando ambos aros brillando con fuerza.

Los combatientes listos, el primero en moverse fue El Defensor, lanzándose contra el Dios con toda la velocidad que podía llevar, levantando fuertes ráfagas de viento a su paso. Su velocidad sorprendió incluso al Dios quien por muy poco no se defiende a tiempo, levantando una protección justo a tiempo, las garras del otro quedándose atrapadas en el muro invisible, a escasos metros de rajar el rostro del dios. El Defensor entonces se apartó saltando con las patas y las alas, rompiendo la barrera al arrancar su zarpa de ella, momento en que el Dios disparó un poderoso Híper rayo, el cual Defensor esquivó por poco, una de sus alas siendo alcanzada y haciendo rugir al ser de dolor, pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Forzándose a alzar el vuelo, la criatura cargó su cuerpo de electricidad. El trueno resonando desde su cuerpo con tremenda fuerza, para luego realizar un picado contra el dios, quien lo tuvo fácil para evitar el ataque, solo saltando hacia un lado, pero el Defensor contaba con eso, teniendo un segundo ataque listo, su propia versión de sentencia lloviendo sobre el Dios, habiendo sido lanzada sin que este se diese cuenta a pesar de haber estado mirando hacia arriba. El golpe fue brutal y dejó a Arceus bastante tocado, momento que Defensor aprovechó para lanzarse y rajar así el rostro del pokémon, cuatro cortes atravesándole el rostro, sangrando con fuerza y haciendo que el Dios rugiese y retrocediera.

Sin embargo, cuando el Defensor se lanzó una vez más, el Dios le repelió, lanzando una potente onda psíquica que derribó a Defensor.

-Inepto. -dijo Arceus- Luchas una batalla que no puedes ganar. Al contrario que tú, yo no necesito nada para mantenerme vivo ni para recuperar mis fuerzas. -dijo- Tú por otra parte… has sido privado de alimento y agua durante años. Solo tenías suficiente fuerza para un combate rápido antes de que se te empezasen a agotar y ahora mírate. -dijo levantándose sobre las patas traseras para luego dejar caer las delanteras sobre el estómago del otro, haciéndole soltar un rugido de dolor y acurrucarse por el mismo, tosiendo por el golpe mientras el Dios preparaba su propia sentencia, extrayendo el poder de todas las tablas- Ahora sentirás… el juicio de un mundo… ¡Que clama venganza!

Al decir eso, Arceus disparó su sentencia, todos los rayos de energía por una vez congregándose en los cielos para formar uno solo que cayó sobre el Defensor, que se había levantado para intentar evitar el ataque, pero solo consiguió que este le atravesase desde el lomo hasta el pecho antes de explotar y derribarle una vez más.

-No caeré aquí… -dijo el Defensor, jadeando y tosiendo, sangre saliéndole por la boca al igual de por el enorme agujero de su pecho- En cambio… tú… -dijo mirando hacia el Dios, que estaba claramente sorprendido por la resistencia de su desafiante, que se había vuelto a levantar a pesar de tamaña herida- Tú no saldrás de este encuentro… sólo con ese arañazo en la cara. -y con esto dicho, el ser comenzó a concentrar todo su poder.

El Dios intentó moverse, apartarse, desaparecer, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía, paralizado en el sitio mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la cantidad de poder que podía sentir emanando de quien tenía enfrente. Defensor concentró todo su poder, no solo los poderes de los tipos, sino todos los demás que poseía. Una esfera de energía formándose entre sus mandíbulas mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Por el poder concentrado, la esfera emitía una luz cegadora, pero no fue hasta que Defensor disparó su propio rayo, hasta que se pudo notar la reacción. El suelo temblaba como si se estuviese dando un seísmo de los más fuertes, el viento emanaba de la zona de disparo en rachas que derribarían un árbol ancestral como si fuese una ramita recién brotada.

Arceus por fin pudo reaccionar, pero en lugar de apartarse, lo que hizo fue convocar todos y cada uno de los movimientos defensivos que podía. Una barrera tras otra se alzaron para detener el avance de semejante ataque, sin embargo, no fueron suficientes, y todas y cada una fueron destruidas al cabo de unos segundos, el Dios recibiendo el ataque de lleno sobre un hombro. La explosión resultante fue suficiente para terminar de arrancar los troncos caídos que todavía se aferraban al suelo con sus testarudas raíces, fue entonces cuando el Defensor cayó, sin fuerzas, ni poder. Sin embargo, las barreras sí que habían hecho algo. Habían logrado debilitar semejante ataque considerablemente y el rugido de dolor del Dios podría oírse hasta en la tumba. Cuando el humo se disipó, el hombro derecho de Arceus estaba abrasado, y había perdido un buen pedazo, el pelaje había sido desintegrado, la piel comida y por poco todavía quedaba carne para proteger el hueso mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida a ríos. El Dios sufría tal dolor que no era capaz de concentrarse en ningún movimiento que pudiese reparar tal daño.

**(La música termina aquí si no ha terminado de sonar)**

-¡Esto… no ha… acabado! -fueron las últimas palabras del Ser, antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen y su respiración se detuviese por completo.

-Maldito… -fue lo único que dijo el Dios antes de desaparecer, dejando el cuerpo del otro allí tirado, a merced de los elementos.

* * *

Fue entonces cuando Ampharos se despertó de un brinco, no gritando pero sí cogiendo aire de golpe y jadeando después de eso, como si llevase mucho rato sin respirar y el impulso le hubiese despertado al mismo tiempo que cogía aire; ojos abiertos como platos, mirando al frente, mirada perdida por un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Estás bien? -llegaría la voz de un falto de sueño Zoroark que estaba sentado al otro lado de la cueva, teniendo a un Eevee durmiendo a su lado.

-Sí… solo una pesadilla. -dijo una vez recuperada la calma.

Tras eso se hizo el silencio de nuevo, roto solo por el sonido del fuego devorando la madera de las ramitas, Dark encargándose de mantener el fuego alimentado y de vigilar que los humanos del circo no apareciesen por esa cueva. Puede que hayan escapado, pero no estarían a salvo hasta haberse alejado más y dispersado siguiendo cada uno sus propios caminos.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Dark mirando al frente, pensando en sus cosas y Ampharos igual de absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió salir de ellos y empezar una conversación.

-Dark… -le llamó, pensando qué decir- ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que desearías cambiar?

El Zoroark, arrancado de sus pensamientos miró al tipo eléctrico y luego se puso a pensar.

-Uno puede arrepentirse de haber hecho cosas… -respondió- Sin embargo, aunque hay algunas cosas que desearía cambiar, no lo haría. Son decisiones que nos marcan, que nos enseñan, que definen lo que seremos a partir de ese momento, uno no puede cambiarlas una vez hechas, puede arrepentirse e intentar arreglar las cosas, por supuesto, pero siempre habrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de lo decidido. -fueron las palabras del tipo siniestro, a lo cual Ampharos rio un poco.

-¿Eres un pokémon escritor o algo? -le preguntó riendo- Pareces demasiado joven como para pensar esas cosas, ni siquiera estás crecido al tamaño adulto de un Zoroark, ¿qué tendrás? ¿Dos o tres meses? -le preguntó.

Dark le miró con mala cara, literalmente el Ampharos le estaba llamando cachorro. Vale, técnicamente era un cachorro, pero…

-Sin embargo. -el eléctrico le sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos- Tienes razón… No podemos cambiar lo que hemos hecho en el pasado. Eso podría acarrear cambios a gran escala y tal vez incluso cambiar cómo sería el futuro, si es que lográramos cambiar ese pasado. Cierto es que está la posibilidad de que nada cambie, pero también está la de que todo cambie.

-Por lo que es mejor dejar el pasado en paz... -terminó el Zoroark, pero recordó en ese momento algo que le hizo sonreír- Salvo por causas mayores que incumban al mundo entero.

Con esto, Ampharos rio en alto.

-Vale. Ahí has exagerado. -dijo, Dark sonriendo más por su parte, sin querer entrar en detalles de por qué había dicho eso- Oye, Dark… te he estado viendo varios días… -dijo- No te he visto dormir ninguno de ellos… ¿por qué no intentas conciliar un poco el sueño? Yo me encargo de hacer guardia. -ofreció el tipo eléctrico.

-Ojalá pudiera, Ampharos… -dijo Dark- Pero, no puedo dormir si no consigo relajarme. -respondió.

-Problemas de insomnio, ¿eh? -Dark asintió- Sí. Son un asco. Pero al menos inténtalo, quien sabe, tal vez lo consigas un poco. -le dijo sonriéndole.

Como respuesta, Dark solo se acomodó en el suelo, acurrucado lo mejor posible, e intentó dejarse llevar.

Tras unos minutos, el Zoroark se había quedado dormido. Ampharos sonrió al verlo, de verdad le hacía falta dormir. Viéndose solo, el pokémon eléctrico se levantó del suelo, estirándose en silencio para luego mirar hacia afuera, la tormenta invocada por Swampert todavía caía aunque estaba amainando ligeramente. Tras comprobar que no había peligro inminente, Ampharos regresó junto al resto, acomodándose y volviendo a sentarse en el suelo. Dark seguía dormido, junto a Radius. Umbreon y Swampert no se habían movido de sus sitios mientras descansaban.

Al día siguiente, cuando el grupo despertó. Ampharos ya no estaba, el tipo eléctrico se había marchado sin despedirse en cuanto el alba hizo presencia y la lluvia cesó. Fue entonces cuando cada uno de los pokémon escapados del circo tomó un camino distinto, excepto por Radius y Dark cuyo destino era el mismo. Despidiéndose de Swampert y de Umbreon, cada cual se encaminó de vuelta a casa. De vuelta con sus familias… o lo que quedase de ellas.

* * *

Los elementos. No hablo de los químicos, tales como el oxígeno o el hidrógeno, no. Sino de los otros elementos, elementos conocidos desde siempre. Todos normalmente en calma en la mayor parte del mundo. La tierra pacífica dormitando bajo los pies de los que la habitan, el agua de los mares acariciándola con sus olas y cubriendo cual manto fresco gran parte de esta. La respiración de los vientos que recorren el mundo, el fuego interno, ardiente y furioso, contenido y encerrado. Todos formando una armonía conjunta. Pero claro, en esta armonía también se presencian furias descomunales, protagonizadas por uno o más de los integrantes de este equilibrio. Lo que había empezado siendo simplemente unos vientos más rápidos de lo normal para las islas de la zona suroeste de Narel, no había tardado mucho más en convertirse en un furioso tornado que estaba arrasando la isla Nimar. Un pequeño pueblo situado en la zona central de la isla había sido evacuado horas antes del comienzo de dicho tornado, no había que lamentar más que pérdidas materiales por suerte para los habitantes del pueblo, aunque el precio había sido perder casi todo.

Sin embargo, no acabó ahí. Una vez el desastre comenzó, no tardó desplazarse, arrasando a su paso todo lo que encontraba. Pokémon huían también hacia zonas más seguras conforme el desastre se acercaba, sin embargo, había un grupo de intrépidos humanos, tal vez muy valerosos, dispuestos a dar su vida por informar del desastre al resto de Narel… o puede que simplemente imbéciles dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas solo por conseguir un maldito ascenso en su trabajo.

-Como pueden ver, el tornado tras nosotros está avanzando en dirección Sur. -decía una reportera mientras su compañera encargada de la cámara grababa el tornado desde donde estaban- Si continúa su trayectoria actual, acabará chocando con el pueblo pesquero de Dailen. La alerta por tornado ha sido extendida a este pueblo y a los situados al sur de la isla, por lo que se está procediendo a la evacuación de sus habitantes en este momento. -terminó la mujer de hablar.

Alrededor del tornado las rachas de viento eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera un cajón de acero lleno de cargamento, alcanzando un peso de cinco o seis toneladas se había librado de salir rodando por el suelo, mientras que el polvo, la tierra, escombros y demases era arrastrados por los vientos, formando así el anillo exterior del tornado, abarcando un diámetro de quince metros de longitud. El rugir del viento era ensordecedor. Sin embargo… el interior era una escena ligeramente distinta, mostrando el corazón de la bestia. El auténtico cuerpo del tornado, girando con todo su poder y emitiendo un rugido aún más potente. Las nubes en lo alto formando el ojo del huracán en este preciso punto, alrededor del torbellino, permitiendo la entrada de la luz del Sol, la cual iluminaba la furiosa belleza de semejante fenómeno el cual no podía ser visto directamente por nadie en absoluto. Sin embargo, una figura se atrevía a plantar cara a la furia de los vientos, no solo de frente, sino incluso atreviéndose a atravesar el anillo exterior y contemplar el poder interior de semejante ente elemental. Cubierto desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su rostro encapuchado, aparentemente inmune a las titánicas rachas de viento que amenazaban con arrancarle del suelo. Pero lo único que se movía con el viento era la capa que cubría su cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la vista, excepto dos patas similares a las de los pokémon tipo dragón, con tres dedos y cada uno con una garra dorada.

¿Qué era este ser? ¿Podría ser alguna clase de pokémon? Ciertamente no es humano, vease por el hocico canino que asoma bajo la capucha, o las patas que se ven bajo la capa. Solo el ser lo sabía. Por otra parte, la criatura no estaba aquí para simplemente mirar el tornado, o para detenerlo. Había sentido algo… algo poderoso… Y había venido a investigarlo. La sensación le llegaba desde este tornado. Había algo… Observando desde el interior podría resultar más sencillo de ver que desde el exterior y los ojos carmesí del ser estaban escudriñando todo el anillo en busca de la posible fuente de esa sensación.

* * *

Esto debía de ser lo que sus padres habían… o deberían estar sintiendo en aquel momento. Natalie ahora estaba pasando por lo mismo que sus padres. Después de días enteros sin noticias, y las autoridades pareciendo no dar pie con bola a propósito, Nat estaba un poco… irascible. No era la única en la casa eso es cierto, pero sí la que saltaba con mayor facilidad. Ejemplo de esto fue una discusión con Shade en la que discutieron cuál de los dos machos tenía la culpa por cómo se trataban mutuamente, la siguiente fue con Clara y Luca, reprochándoles su idea de mandar a los dos solos a hacer aquel recado para conseguir que se hablasen y resolviesen el asunto, discusión que Luca había terminado mandando a la Eevee castigada a la habitación de Ichiro. Natalie respondió a eso sin pensar sus palabras, pero aun así la Eevee obedeció y se quedó en el cuarto de Ichiro, debajo del escritorio del humano, acurrucada.

El encontronazo todavía se repetía en la mente de la antes humana Eevee: Estaba tumbada en una esquina del salón, comiéndose la cabeza por la preocupación. Se había pasado ya varios días allí tumbada, solo levantándose para comer y cuando iba ni siquiera comía más que uno o dos bocados antes de volver a su esquina y quedarse ahí, gris todo el día.

-¿Nat? -le llegó la voz de Shade, la Shiny también tenía una preocupación muy fuerte en la cabeza por su propio hermano, pero además de eso ahora se había sumado la depresión de la otra Eevee tras haber visto cómo se comportaba últimamente, distante, sobretodo- Oye, Nat… Me preguntaba si… querrías salir un rato a tomar el aire. -le dijo Shade, no sabiendo cómo empezar una conversación para intentar alegrar a Natalie.

Nat por su parte la miró al oírla, solo por mantener un mínimo de cortesía, pero tal vez sí, un poco de aire fresco podría hacerle bien, así que se levantó y caminó junto a la otra hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Una vez allí, Nat se sentó junto al tronco caído que solían usar para echarse unas siestecillas fuera por las tardes en días soleados, mientras que Shade por su parte se puso a mirar alrededor y a caminar por el patio, pensando en qué hacer para alegrar a su amiga. Pasado un rato, la Shiny encontró la pelota con la que solían jugar los cuatro y pensó que tal vez jugar un poco a pasar la bola la alegraría así que empezó a empujarla hasta estar a una buena distancia de la otra, para luego empujarla bien con el morro.

-¡Hey, Nat! -llamó Shade.

Natalie giró la cabeza al oírla, a tiempo de ver cómo la pelota pasada llegaba hasta sus patas delanteras, la Eevee la miró durante un momento para luego mirar a Shade, quien le hizo un gesto para que se la pasara de vuelta. "_¿Jugar?_ -Pensó Nat- _¿Ahora? ¿¡En un momento así!?_" La frustración creció rápido. Preocupación, estrés, impotencia, todo a la vez se volcó sobre la Eevee que no tardó en…

-¿¡Cómo puedes tener ganas de jugar ahora!? -le ladró, incapaz de controlarse más y estallando en un intento de liberar tanta presión- ¡Los chicos no están! ¿¡Y a ti te parece el mejor momento para jugar a pasar la bola como si nada!? ¿¡Es que esto no te preocupa lo más mínimo!? -acusó Nat a lo que Shade solo bajó las orejas y la cabeza en un principio- Como no. Con cómo te has portado, llenándote la panza, viendo la tele, de aquí para allá todo el día. ¡Incluso dudo que te importe una mierda! -ante eso, Shade no se quedó callada.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó- ¿Que no estoy preocupada? ¡Te recuerdo que uno de los chicos es mi hermano! -le soltó, alzando también la voz.

-¡Pues no parece que te importe tu hermano! -la interrumpió Natalie.

-¿¡Tú te oyes!? -ladró Shade- ¡Claro que me importa, maldita sea! ¡Es mi hermano!

-Nadie diría que te preocupas. -soltó Natalie.

-Uy, perdona por no reaccionar como tú y estar todo el día en una esquina de la casa ahogándome en mi depresión e intentar alegrarte un poco.

-Tiene gracia. -soltó Natalie tras soltar una simple carcajada- ¡Porque a mí no me has parecido para nada afectada por todo esto que ha causado tu hermano!

-¿¡Perdona!?

-Si Radius no hubiese estado tan frío y distante con Dark ahora no habrían desaparecido. ¡Seguro que se pelearon de camino y acabaron perdidos o peor, atrapados por algún entrenador! Que yo recuerde aunque tengamos chips estos no nos protegen de las poké-ball.

-¡Si vas a culpar a alguien ve y mírate al espejo! -Respondió Shade, empezando a mosquearse.

Natalie la miró con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa.

-¿Qué te crees que no me había dado cuenta? -gruñó Shade- Desde el momento que llegasteis Radius empezó a actuar de manera extraña. Cuando jugábamos siempre se apartaba y no se unía, y cuando le preguntaba porque me decía que "No es nada, no te preocupes". ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? ¿Qué tu hermano no confíe en ti? ¡Tú y Dark le estabais apartando continuamente y al final Rad no sabía qué hacer! ¡Es vuestra culpa, pero sobretodo de Dark! -ladró y continuó, sin dejar tiempo a Natalie para responder- ¿Sabes lo que creo que puede haber pasado? Con ese "espíritu aventurero" suyo, ¡seguro que se ha metido en un bosque solo como el idiota que es, y mi hermano le ha seguido para ayudarle y se han perdido los dos! ¡Y ahora nadie sabe dónde están y es por su culpa! -Shade gritó, poniendo énfasis en culpar al Zorua.

-¡Para empezar, Dark no se iría exploración si está haciendo un recado, ni dejaría la compra tirada por ahí! ¡Así que cállate zorra! -Natalie le gritó justo en el momento que Luca y Clara salían al patio, alarmadas por todo el griterío entre las dos Eevee.

-¡¿Qué me acabas de llamar?! -Shade le preguntó.

-¡Zorra! ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? Zeta, O, Erre, Erre, A; Zorra come- -Justo antes de que Natalie pudiera terminar su insulto, Luca pegó un pisotón que hizo temblar el suelo.

-¡He dicho que basta! ¡Las dos! -la voz de Luca les hizo pitar las orejas.

Fue entonces cuando tanto Shade como Natalie se dieron cuenta de que las dos madres habían salido fuera, seguramente al oírlas discutir y gritarse la una a la otra, las dos cachorras ni se habían inmutado en el calor de la discusión. Clara también estaba ahí, Luca haciendo las veces de traductora con su habilidad de Aura para que la humana pudiese entender lo que pasaba, y entonces se dispuso a hablar, sabiendo de qué iba la discusión entre las dos.

-Que los chicos desaparecieran no es culpa de nadie. -empezó, pero entonces Natalie soltó una segunda carcajada, interrumpiendo a la humana.

-Ya claro. -soltó- Nadie hizo que los dos fuesen solos a hacer unas compras que no hacían falta en primer lugar para intentar ver si así hablaban y solucionaban las cosas. -soltó, echándoles en cara la idea de las dos adultas, y claramente culpándolas por ello.

-Controla esa lengua jovencita. -avisó Clara, ligeramente irritada por la interrupción y la contestación.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vais a azotar en el trasero por portarme mal?

-¡Se acabó, Natalie! -saltó Luca no dejando a Clara responder- Decide: te disculpas o te vas castigada a la habitación de Ichiro y te quedas sin cena. -le propuso la Lucario.

\- ¡Tú no eres mi madre así que cierra el hocico! -le salió a Natalie desde el fondo con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, gritándolo con fuerza, frustración e ira claras en su voz.

Estas palabras hirieron a la Lucario, quien apartó la mirada, bajando la cabeza en una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y tristeza, sus zarpas se contrajeron y empezaron a temblar mientras Luca intentaba controlarse para no decir o hacer algo que podría lamentar, además de controlar sus emociones.

-¡Natalie! -Llegó la voz de Hadrim desde arriba, el Espeon estando de pie sobre el tejado del porche trasero, donde se había pasado gran parte del día, su rostro serio y severo- No vuelvas a hablarle así a Luca, ¿entendido? No será tu madre pero ha estado haciendo como tal desde que tú y Dark llegasteis así que ni se te ocurra echarle en cara otra vez que no lo es. -le dijo el Espeon, su tono severo y firme, no enfadado, aunque sería lo normal- Ahora vete a la habitación. -terminó, saltando al suelo y acercándose a la Lucario.

La Eevee solo se mostró ofendida y, golpeando el suelo con las patas, se dirigió a la habitación, más frustrada todavía pero aceptando el castigo. Al llegar a la habitación, Natalie se fue directamente debajo del escritorio. No fue hasta pasados varios minutos y que consiguió calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido… y de todo lo que había dicho. La culpa la corroyó desde dentro. Tristeza e impotencia atacándola e intensificando lo mal que se sentía por haber saltado así a todo el mundo. Después de todo lo que habían hecho por ellos no tenía ningún derecho a echarles nada en cara y se sentía fatal por haberlo hecho. Entre sollozos y lloriqueos, la Eevee se desahogó hasta quedarse dormida.

Semejante discusión había desembocado en esto y Natalie, al despertar al día siguiente, se había disculpado, sintiéndose terrible por haber dicho todo aquello de aquella manera y sobre todo por las palabras tan dolorosas que le había dicho a la Lucario. Más aún después de que la familia les hubiese acogido en su casa. Luca bien podría haberla echado a patadas, pero la ella no estaba tan descontrolada como la Eevee así que no había sido tan dura. Madre y cachorra aceptaron las disculpas de Nat y ofrecieron las propias, que Natalie aceptó también.

Eso había sido a la hora del almuerzo, tras el cual una vez más toda la familia se dispersó por la casa. Dani teniendo trabajo hasta más tarde, Ichiro en su habitación metido en internet para distraerse, Clara saliendo a hacer recados, Shade en el salón, mirando la pantalla apagada del televisor, Hadrim de vuelta a su "puesto de vigilancia" en el tejado del porche principal ese día y Natalie de vuelta debajo del escritorio de la habitación del chico humano peli plata. El día prometía no cambiar y había sido así durante un par de días.

Sin embargo. La vida siempre decide cuándo dar un giro en todo lo posible. Hadrim estaba tumbado sobre el porche de la casa, ojos cerrados, pero su mente estaba expandida, buscando y esperando por cualquier cambio en su radio de alcance. El Espeon podía pasarse así el día entero si era necesario, pero esta vez, una mente familiar la hizo centrarse en esa presencia. Reconociéndola al instante. Pero, contrario a todas las veces que se había pasado por la casa, la presencia esta vez parecía venir acompañada, por lo que Hadrim tuvo curiosidad, acercando su mente a la nueva presencia. La mente reaccionando ante su acercamiento psíquico, por lo que el Espeon se retiró. Abriendo los ojos y sentándose, esperando por la visita que se acercaba.

Sólo unos segundos después, la presencia se hizo visible en la forma de un humano alto, vestido con ropas de viaje, siendo estas un sombrero de vaquero colgado del cuello detrás de la cabeza, al cuello un pañuelo de color amarillo, Su cabello era de color plateado al igual que el de Ichiro, sus ojos de un tono ámbar y su tez era morena tirando a clara. Sus brazos estaban al aire, de aspecto fuerte. Vestido con una camisa blanca de seda sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta marrón de piel, unos vaqueros negros con un cinturón blanco de hebilla dorada. Para rematar llevaba unas militares altas de color beige bien amarradas. El humano no tardó en saludar a Hadrim al verle, el Espeon saludando con la cola y una oreja. Para luego fijarse en la compañía que traía el humano. Se trataba de una Vulpix, por la apariencia joven, seis colas crecidas y sanas. Su pelaje era de un tono castaño en la mayor parte del cuerpo, el vientre y pecho siendo de tono blanco; el pelaje en las patas, colas y el fleco de la cabeza era de color dorado. Sus ojos siendo de un color rubí intenso. Observando más detenidamente el fino del morro y comparando un poco en tamaño con las piernas del humano, Vulpix no sería mucho más mayor que sus propios cachorros, tal vez un año o dos, pero no mucho más. Su olor no tardó mucho más en llegar al tipo psíquico, pudiendo por fin identificarla como una hembra.

-_Archer ha venido de visita. _-dijo, enviando el mensaje telepático a toda la casa- _Y esta vez trae compañía pokémon consigo. _-terminó.

Ichiro hubiese saltado de la cama al oír eso en su cabeza, en lugar de eso respiró profundamente, se calmó y luego se levantó de la cama para ir a recibir a su tío. Luca por su parte dejó de lado las tortitas que estaba preparando para la merienda y fue a la puerta delantera, abriéndola y viendo al humano a punto de llamar.

-Hola, Luca. -saludó el humano con una sonrisa- ¿Hay alguien en casa? -preguntó.

-_Ahora mismo solo Ichiro, Hadrim, Shade, Natalie y yo, Clara y Daniel no han vuelto aún. -_dijo ofreciéndole paso.

-¿Natalie? -preguntó cruzando la puerta- No me habías dicho que Hadrim y tú-

-_No. No. No es cachorra de sangre nuestra pero la acogimos en casa junto a su hermano y bueno… se ha vuelto de la familia para todos._ -explicó la Lucario soltando una risilla.

-¡Tito Archer! -ladró Shade al llegar a la puerta, saltándole al humano a los brazos en cuanto estuvo a distancia.

El hombre cogiéndola en brazos y teniendo que resistir una buena cantidad de ataques lametazo a la cara de una entusiasmada Shiny Eevee.

-Ey, Shade. -soltó él mientras intentaba alejar la cara una vez agarrada la cachorra- ¿Qué tal estás? Veo que has crecido. -comentó mientras el asalto continuaba.

Natalie, rindiéndose a la curiosidad, salió de su escondrijo y se acercó a las escaleras junto a Ichiro, quien al ver al otro humano bajo las escaleras y, consiguiendo que Shade volviese al suelo, solo que con el sombrero del hombre, le dio un abrazo mientras Natalie miraba desde arriba, curiosa pero al mismo tiempo algo nerviosa por la nueva persona. Desde que se había convertido en Eevee había desarrollado un ligero nerviosismo al conocer a nuevas personas o pokémon, pero no tardaba en acostumbrarse, sin embargo, ahora simplemente prefería quedarse ahí, en la cima de las escaleras, viendo como recibían al recién llegado.

-¿Asumo que ella es Natalie? -preguntó mirándola con la misma sonrisa que le había dado a toda la familia, haciendo que Nat se sonrojase por alguna razón, bajando las orejas y asintiese por sí misma, pero no se atrevía a bajar.

-Y… ¿dónde está Radius? -preguntó, la pregunta de inmediato cambiando el ambiente de los presentes y Archer se dio cuenta de esto- Uh… Erm… -intentó hablar otra vez.

-_¿Quién te acompaña? Archer. _-preguntó Luca, intentando salir de la situación incómoda actual.

-¡Oh! Cierto -dijo mirando a la Vulpix- Lo siento. -dijo soltando una risilla- Adelante, no seas tímida, preséntate. -le pidió él amablemente, pero ella dudó un momento.

-_No sabes su nombre, ¿cierto?_ -preguntó Hadrim negando con la cabeza usando su telepatía de una forma que todos le oyeran.

El humano solo se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente.

-Ya sabes como soy, no me gusta cambiar los nombres de alguien que puede tenerlos de antes. -dice- E intentar adivinar el nombre… bueno… me parece insultante. -añadió.

-Lo que tú digas, Tito. -respondió Shade riendo un poco para luego mirar a Vulpix con una sonrisa- Yo soy Shade y ella ahí arriba- -empezó a introducir la Shiny Eevee pero al girarse, Natalie ya no estaba en las escaleras- Vaya… -soltó, bajando las orejas- Bueno la que estaba ahí arriba hace un momento era Natalie -presentó la Eevee igualmente.

-Y-yo me ll-llamo Luna. -respondió la Vulpix.

-Luna, ¿eh? Es un bonito nombre. -comentó Luca.

-Shade por qué no vas arriba y le presentas mejor a Natalie. -dijo Hadrim tranquilamente mientras Luca cerraba la puerta por fin una vez que todos se iban más adentro de la casa.

-_Clara está haciendo recados y Daniel… debería de estar a punto de salir del trabajo. _-Dijo la Lucario a Archer mirando el reloj de pared de la casa.

-No tengo prisa. -dijo tranquilamente- Pienso quedarme esta vez hasta Navidades. -añadió.

-_A Clara y Dani les encantará oír eso._

Mientras tanto, arriba Natalie había vuelto debajo del escritorio. Al verla, Shade se detuvo en la puerta, dónde Ichiro intentaba calmarse, no soportando ver así a la otra Eevee, pero el chico sentía como si necesitase hacer un agujero en la pared de un puñetazo o algo para al menos descargar un poco de frustración.

Shade le pidió a Luna que esperase en el pasillo para luego entrar en la habitación.

-¿Nat? -la llamó.

-Lo siento… no quería irme así pero… no quería que me viese tan de bajón. -respondió la otra Eevee con voz rota, Shade acercándose y poniendo su cabeza sobre la de Natalie y tumbándose a su lado en un intento de consolarla sin palabras. Tras un largo minuto así, mientras Ichiro vigilaba, Natalie por fin logró calmarse.

-Gracias, Shade. -dijo la no shiny sonriendo y levantándose por fin.

En ese momento, Ichiro entró en la habitación, dejando pasar a Luna también.

-Luna, esta es Natalie. -presentó Shade con una sonrisa- Natalie, ella es Luna. -terminó la Shiny las presentaciones.

-Es un placer. -dijo Luna.

-Igualmente. -respondió Natalie.

-Háblanos de ti un poco, déjate conocer. -ofreció Shade, a lo que Luna se quedó un poco nerviosa- Vale empezaré yo. -dijo y empezó a contar su vida.

Siempre había vivido en esa casa con la familia entera, no mucho que decir, juegos, vida tranquila, alguna que otra escapadita con Radius, una mención a un hermano llamado Dust que estaba se había ido de viaje medio año atrás. Pero luego, al ver que Luna todavía no parecía segura de hablar, Natalie decidió hacerlo. Comenzando con que antes era humana, lo cual no sorprendió mucho a la Vulpix, pero luego decir que venía de otro mundo eso sí que la dejó incrédula. Natalie contó toda la historia, resumiendo su vida antes de que todo esto empezase, no mencionándoles nada de su anterior pareja a las otras dos. A veces hay cosas que uno no quiere revivir.

Después de esto, Luna se quedó mirando a Natalie.

-Es… raro que un Ninetales deje a alguien que ha tocado sus colas conservar la memoria. -comentó la Vulpix mientras se atusaba las colas con las patas delanteras un poco para luego dejarlas ir de vuelta detrás de ellas.

-Dijo que nos dejaba porque le habíamos salvado la vida. -respondió Natalie- No hicimos preguntas tampoco ya que preguntar no nos hubiera librado de cambiar. -añadió- Pero bueno, no viene al caso. Te toca. -dijo Natalie, queriendo que también Luna contase su propia historia.

Luna dudó de nuevo un momento pero al final suspiró.

-No es… precisamente fácil pero… Contrario a vosotras yo ni soy de crianza humana ni nunca fui humana. -empezó Luna- Yo siempre he sido… libre por así decirlo. Vivía con mi madre en un bosque lejos de este pueblo. -dijo- Tenía amigos, vivíamos en manada y me lo pasaba genial jugando con ellos y aprendiendo a cazar o a distinguir bayas pochas de maduras e incluso a diferenciar las venenosas o las que es mejor no comer en absoluto aunque no lo sean. -dijo- Todo iba bien hasta que, un día, unos humanos con… cosas metálicas en las patas superiores entraron en el claro de la manada y empezaron a disparar… cosas... No sé cómo decirlo pero eran como tubitos con pinchos en un lado y plumas en el otro. -describió- Media manada había sido derribada en el primer ataque pero los humanos no pararon, llamaron a sus pokémon esclavizados y los mandaron a pelear contra nosotros. Los adultos podía defenderse pero los cachorros… los humanos aprovecharon que los adultos estaban ocupados peleando para atraparnos a todos, metiéndonos en… bolsas, pocos sabíamos pelear y nos defendimos pero esos humanos usaron algo para evitar que pudiéramos hacerles nada. Todo pasó tan rápido a partir de ahí… lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en una máquina de esas en las que los humanos se mueven, Mamá había escapado de dónde estaba encerrada y empezó a empujarme. Me dijo que estaría bien que ella estaría conmigo. Cuando caí de la máquina humana, pude salir de donde me habían encerrado, entonces nos largamos a todo correr. Pero al final nos alcanzaron, yo seguí corriendo y pude escapar hasta llegar a una ciudad humana pero a mi madre la capturaron de nuevo… y a mí me habrían atrapado también de no ser por algo… raro que pasó. La cosa que el humano estaba usando para asfixiarme se partió en dos de repente y el sitio donde estábamos se cubrió por una oscura neblina. Oí gritar al humano pero no podía ver nada. Cuando la neblina se disipó no había nadie allí, caminé un poco pero entonces me di cuenta de que había un charco de sangre allí. Salí corriendo sin pensármelo dos veces, solo para que unos pokémon de ciudad me diesen una paliza y lo último que recuerdo de eso es que Archer apareció. Cuando desperté estaba en un centro pokémon. Allí me sanaron y decidí quedarme con Archer hasta ser bastante fuerte para buscar y ayudar a mi manada ya que el humano me había dicho que no iba a meterme en una de esas... cosas con las que los humanos atrapan pokémon, solo me puso esto. -dijo sacando pecho para descubrir bajo algo de pelaje un collar rojo rodeando el cuello de la Vulpix- No me molesta llevarlo así que es como si no lo tuviese. -dijo ella- Después de eso nos subimos a un barco y vinimos hasta aquí sin… nada más importante que contar. Y aquí estoy. -terminó Luna.

Con esta historia las otras dos se habían quedado perplejas. Natalie sabiendo lo que es no poder estar con tu propia madre, pero al menos la de Luna no estaba en otro mundo. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguna de las dos Eevee pudiese decir nada, Ichiro llamó su atención.

-¿Chicas? -dijo en voz alta- Parece que Shon quiere pasar unas vacaciones en Narel. -dijo el humano con una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, solo Shade reaccionó levantando las orejas todo lo posible.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó la Shiny.

-Shade, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? -preguntó Natalie.

-¡Está nevando! -gritó con alegría y excitación la otra Eevee.

Luna y Natalie abriendo los ojos como platos y entonces, una especie de instinto natural se apoderó de Nat, haciéndola levantarse de su posición sentada y mover la cola, contagiada por la alegría de Shade.

-¿¡En serio!? -preguntó para luego correr hacia la ventana, saltando sobre la cabeza de Ichiro- ¡Está nevando! ¡Woah! Pensaba que no podía nevar en Narel por el clima natural del sitio. -comentó Natalie.

-Solo nieva en Kirol en ciertas ocasiones… por eso decimos cuando nieva que Shon está de vacaciones aquí. -explicó la Eevee.

-¿Pero te refieres a… El Shon? -preguntó Luna, sorprendida, sus propias seis colas moviéndose con la idea de salir a jugar en la nieve.

Lo había experimentado varias veces y aunque acababa empapada porque su calor corporal podía derretir la nieve, era divertido jugar con ésta.

-Ahá. -dijo Shade- El mismo que alas bate y en plumas se engarza. -dijo ella, Natalie siendo la única ahora que parecía fuera de la conversación.

-¿Quién es Shon? ¿No es solo un dicho para cuando nieva en esta región? -preguntó, curiosa mientras Ichiro la dejaba en su cama y le rascaba la cabeza cuando la Eevee no shiny se había calmado un poco.

-Claro, tú no les conoces por nombre propio. -dijo Shade sonriendo.

-Es Shon Articuno. -respondió Luna- Uno de los legendarios más elegantes y bellos, tanto que los humanos le confunden con una hembra. -dijo soltando una risilla- Pero es un macho, todo pokémon lo sabe.

-Vais a tener que decirme el nombre de cada pokémon legendario, porque no tengo ni idea de… -entonces natalie cayó- Bueno… excepto… Reisor, Alejandra, Simbra, Ruper y Lisa. -listó la Eevee- Son los que nos trajeron aquí a Dark y a mí. -dijo, las otras dos asintiendo, reconociendo los nombres.

-Bueno pues los demás también tienen nombre propio… pero son demasiados legendarios como para que te aprendas todos los nombres solo por decírtelos todos. -comentó Shade- Podrías pedirle a mamá que te deje un libro escrito por un pokémon que conoció a todos en persona para poder escribir ese libro. Por supuesto los humanos lo tacharon de historia fantástica solo porque los legendarios no hubieran sido tan amables con ellos como un pokémon. -terminó la Shiny.

-¡Hey! Dejar de cotorrear, abrigaos y ¡vamos a jugar fuera! -dijo Ichiro ya vestido y todo para salir, no es bueno que se excite tanto… pero eso no significa que no pueda al menos intentar divertirse con actividades al aire libre, aunque sea alrededor de la casa.

Ante la vigilancia de Luca, Hadrim y Archer, los cuatro cachorros, tres pokémon y un humano, se pasaron la tarde en el patio trasero de la casa, divirtiéndose haciendo montañitas de nieve por las que hacer que la pelota rodase, levantando un muñeco de nieve o incluso construyendo un fuerte de nieve y una muralla de nieve alrededor de la casita de juegos del patio. La caída de la nieve, que había escampado tras unas horas nevando, siendo la distracción perfecta para todos de lo que tenían encima. Más tarde llegaron Daniel y Clara, también con sonrisas y con planes para una cena calentita típica de navidades nevadas. Al ver a su hermano, Clara le dio un fuerte abrazo, Daniel le estrechó la mano y los dos adultos se alegraron aún más cuando el humano les dijo que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones navideñas de sus viajes, aventuras y exploraciones para pasar lo que restaba de Navidades con ellos. A la hora de la cena, todos estaban reunidos y aunque había dos ausencias en el comedor, intentaron que esto no les bajase la moral que habían conseguido levantar. Natalie por fin comió de forma decente, casi devorando vorazmente lo que le ponían delante, que sorprendentemente era una macedonia de bayas y frutas y para acompañar un buen pollo asado. La Eevee no shiny se comió tres platos de comida, Luca y Clara dejándola repetir dos veces después de haberla visto sin comer mucho durante varios días.

Después de la cena, los adultos se quedaron abajo mientras Ichiro subió a su habitación con las tres pokémon. Con la idea de jugar un poco a pasar la pelota dentro. Ichi se había criado con pokémon como sus hermanos así que jugar con ellos no era para nada lo que cualquier otro podía considerar malo para la autoestima sin importar tampoco que fuese un adolescente o tonterías de esas. Los cuatro estuvieron jugando a pasa la bomba, tenían que pasarse la pelota en menos de un segundo tras tocarla o "la bomba" estallaría y quedarían fuera del juego, además de otros juegos con la pelota antes de por fin acurrucarse todos en la cama del humano e irse a dormir. Los adultos se quedaron un poco más abajo, charlando mientras Hadrim fregaba los platos, no solo usando sus poderes psíquicos sino también la cola, con la que pasaba la esponja para enjabonarlos y el trapo luego para secarlos, y las patas, con las que sujetaba y aclaraba los platos. Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Luca llevó a Archer a una de las habitaciones de invitados en el piso superior, donde el humano dejó sus cosas, Daniel y Clara se fueron a su propia habitación y, en cuanto terminó, Luca y Hadrim se fueron a su habitación también, la de ellos situada en el piso de abajo de la casa dejando en el de arriba la habitación de Ichiro, sus padres y dos habitaciones de invitados. En el piso de abajo estaba la habitación de los dos pokémon adultos, conectada directamente a la sala de estar, un baño para toda la casa, la cocina y el recibidor y, desde la cocina una puerta al garaje de la casa, que es adyacente a la misma. Para terminar abajo estaba el sótano, más convertido en una segunda sala de estar y una tercera habitación de invitados separadas por una pared con su insonorización y todo.

* * *

Había llegado la medianoche, en la casa todo estaba tranquilo. Todos durmiendo plácidamente mientras la nevada se había reanudado. Sin embargo, en el bosque, alguien no lo estaba pasando tan bien. Después de todo un día entero caminando, parando solo para descansar y para comer algo, Dark estaba agotado. Las patas le dolían. Radius por su parte se había dormido hacía horas y el Zoroark lo estaba llevando en brazos, intentando mantener al Eevee a salvo del frío. Pero él por su parte estaba temblando. La fría nieve cayéndole no ayudaba mucho, pero al menos no estaba granizando.

Tras un poco más de camino, Dark por fin alcanzó el camino que llevaba a la casa en mitad del bosque. El Zoroark estaba dudoso, sin la Luna para orientarse, no que le fuese de mucha utilidad a esta hora pero al menos sería una ayuda nada menos, no sabría decir desde qué dirección había cogido el camino. Por lo que no le quedaba más que intentar adivinarlo y después de caminar durante todo el día, a pesar de la nieve… caminar unas horas más si se equivocaba no le parecía el peor de los casos. Así que, dejándose llevar, ya que ni el pueblo ni la casa estaban a la vista, Dark tomó una dirección, empezando a caminar por ella con paso calmado en caso de que se equivocase.

Casi un minuto después de haber empezado a caminar siguiendo el camino, Dark pudo verla: la casa de los Kaiser. El Zoroark sonrió por fin y el aliento se le escapó al ver que había sido capaz de regresar a pesar de no conocer demasiado el lugar como para volver desde tan lejos por sí mismo, ventajas de seguir la carretera por el borde para permanecer escondidos y aun así poder seguir las señales que indicaban hacia qué pueblo iba cada camino. Y ahora por fin habían llegado. **(A partir de aquí escuchar: Kingdom Hearts - Simple and Clean - Music Box (Extended))** Sin querer despertar a Radius por el momento, Dark se acercó al porche, la nieve dejando de caerle encima gracias al tejado pero el viento helado todavía azotándole aun allí. El sonido de patas y garras contra la madera del porche tuvo una reacción en la casa. Hadrim moviendo las orejas y despertando al oírlo. Dark por su parte sujetó bien a Radius con la pata izquierda para luego levantar la diestra y estamparla con fuerza contra la puerta varias veces. El sonido tan fuerte haciendo saltar a más de uno de la cama. "_¿Quién-?" _empezó a preguntarse el Espeon pero se detuvo al captar un olor familiar. Sin perder un momento el Espeon corrió hacia la puerta, sus garras resonando en el piso de la casa hasta que frenó delante de la puerta, su respiración acelerada y, sólo por asegurarse, expandió su propia mente para sentir las dos al otro lado de la puerta, encontrándose con una mente agotada y otra durmiente, las dos las reconoció al instante, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la puerta, Dark estampó la pata otras tantas veces contra ésta.

-Por favor… despertar… -pensó el Zoroark en voz alta, su aliento visible como vaho en el tremendo frío exterior- Rad… Despierta tú también… estamos en casa… -dijo Dark moviendo un poco al Eevee durmiente en sus brazos, consiguiendo que se removiese un poco y abriese los ojos.

-Hadrim… ¿quién aporrea la puerta a medianoche? -preguntó Luca con la voz dormida.

-Abre y lo sabrás. -dijo él, demasiado nervioso como para intentar concentrarse ahora en su psíquico- También podrías intentar mirar tú misma. -añadió pero ella solo suspiró, concentrándose un poco. Podría ser peligroso abrirle la puerta a cualquiera en mitad de la noche así que echar un vistazo era lo más seguro. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio una de las Auras, todo el sueño que tenía se desvaneció por completo. La Lucario de inmediato empezando a intentar agarrar el pomo de la puerta, causando ruido al hacerlo mientras intentaba quitar el cerrojo al mismo tiempo, las patas le temblaban y le hacían más difícil la tarea sin pulgares, pero al final pudo abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, vio a los dos que estaban al otro lado. Al Eevee lo reconoció al instante.

-Rad… -susurró arrodillándose.

Radius no pudo quedarse quieto y, de inmediato saltó a los brazos de Luca, frotándose contra ella con fuerza y abrazándola mientras lagrimillas se le escapaban de los ojos y ella le abrazaba de vuelta, Hadrim acercándose para abrazar también a su cachorro al modo cuadrúpedo.

Mientras, Daniel y Clara estaban bajando las escaleras, los golpes contra la puerta habiéndoles despertado, y las tres cachorras, curiosas cuanto menos esperaban sentadas en el último escalón. Shade paralizada por la sorpresa por un momento pero luego se lanzó escaleras abajo.

-¡Radius! -gritó de alegría saltando también a los brazos abiertos de Luca, quien la recibió para dejar a los dos hermanos abrazasen también mientras ella y Hadrim hacían lo mismo.

Dark por su parte solo sonreía mientras se frotaba los brazos con las patas, no queriendo estropearles el momento mientras sonreía ante la escena delante de sus ojos.

-Rad. ¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Shade.

-Eso no importa ahora. -respondió él sonriendo también- ¡Al menos estamos aquí otra vez!

-¿Estamos? -preguntó Luca y él asintió.

-Dark evolucionó en mitad de todo este lío. -dijo él mirando al Zoroark esperando junto a la puerta, quien solo saludó de vuelta al ver tantos ojos mirándole.

-Buenas noches. -dijo sonriendo, como si solo hubiera venido de visita pero luego se dio cuenta- ¿Natalie está dormida? -preguntó, Hadrim mirando hacia la cúspide de las escaleras sonriendo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? -preguntó el Espeon.

De inmediato, Natalie corrió escaleras abajo solo para ver a Dark, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que ella solo podía reconocer en su rostro, además de los orbes bicolores de su hermano con tan característica diferencia de tonos. Soltando un fuerte ladrido de llanto le placó, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y este la cogió en brazos, cayendo sentado al hacerlo ya que no se lo esperaba, abrazándola fuerte contra sí mientras ella se pegaba lo más posible a su hermano, agarrándole el pelaje con las patas.

-Ya estoy aquí, Nat. -dijo él con voz suave mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento de ayudarla a calmar sus emociones mientras que él también las había dejado ir, llorando también al volver a abrazarla, tras haber pensado que podría ser que nunca volviese a pasar.

Ichiro al oír a Shade gritando de aquella manera se había acercado a las escaleras para ver qué pasaba, solo para encontrarse con esa escena delante suya y acabar sonriendo también mientras se sentaba, viendo a Luna ahí parada, simplemente sonriendo por la reunión y moviendo las colas suavemente, el chico le acarició la cabeza y ella le miró.

-¿Quieres un abrazo? -le preguntó sonriendo y ella, a pesar de que no venía a cuento, la verdad es que sí que le hacía falta uno y se pegó contra el chico humano, quien la cogió y la abrazó con cuidado contra sí mientras los dos veían la escena ahí abajo.

Después de los abrazos y las bienvenidas. A los dos recién llegados se les dio un poco de leche y cacao caliente además de una prenda a cada uno para que entrasen mejor en calor, la de Radius siendo un sueter para cuadrúpdeos con solo mangas para las patas delanteras, atado a la cola con una tira y un botón que deja al aire el vientre del Eevee mientras que a Dark le dieron un pullover de Ichiro. Ambas prendas siendo de un color simple y sin ninguna decoración. Tras esto y una rápida cena, todo el mundo volvió a la cama. Esta vez la única diferencia era que Natalie estaba con Dark sobre unos cojines que Ichiro había colocado en el suelo para el Zoroark, cubiertos los dos por una manta que también el chico les había dado y, Shade y Radius estaban acurrucados juntos a los pies de Ichiro mientras Luna se había atrevido a acurrucarse junto al pecho del humano. Dark ni siquiera necesitó su medicina para el insomnio esta vez, consiguiendo quedarse dormido casi de inmediato al estar de nuevo en lo que podría llamar su casa.

**(fin de la canción o escucharla hasta que termine)**

* * *

**Rayrudan(Yo): Bueno pues eso es todo gente! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y la reunión haya sido emotiva :) Me costó mucho encontrar un track decente para poner durante la misma hasta que me decanté por esa versión de esa canción.**

**Radius: Por fin en casa!**

**Dark: Heh... sienta bien estar de vuelta**

**Shade: Por fin todos juntos otra vez.**

**Nat: Empezaba a pensar que este capullo de autor nuestro nos iba a tener separados toda la historia.**

**yo: OIIIIII!**

**Nat: A callar**

**Yo: vale tal vez debería a empezar a hacer bromas con el mote que Dark usa para ti, como si quieres alguna fresa, que opinas Nata Montada?**

**Dark: -puñetazo a Rayrudan en el estómago-**

**Yo: -urk, de rodillas en el suelo, brazos en la barriga- cabrón!**

**Dark: Así no te metes con mi hermana.**

**Radius, Shade y todos los demás: -Sweatdrop-**

**Yo: ven aquí! -levantándome y sacando una katana-**

**Dark y yo: -Nos enzarzamos en una pelea-**

**Riolu: pues... parece que van a estar así un rato... a todo esto una cara nueva en la casa, y con una muy buena imagen -moves eyebrows-**

**Luna: -Echa llamas al trasero de Riolu haciendole saltar por los aires-**

**Riolu: -Asciende como un coehete para luego caer de culo al suelo- luuuuuuuu! -frotándose el trasero con las patas- **

**Luna: para que aprendas a no babearme en la cara!**

**Luca: bueno será mejor que dejemos que esto termine ya para todos.**

**Hadrim: Esperamos que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo a pesar de lo triste que ha empezado en ciertas partes entre otras cosas y-**

**Misteriosa figura que estaba en el tornado en una de las partes del capítulo: oye oye espera! Me he colado la habitación del autor y he visto que tiene unas notas con una sorpresa ahora que este pequeño plot circense a terminado, algo relacionado con lo siguiente que va a pasar, no me he podido enterar de mucho así que habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para verlo.**

**Luca: ah! Cierto...**

**Shade: Una sorpresa? Dónde? Cuándo? Qué es?**

**Hadrim: bueno si lo supieramos no sería una sorpresa no**

**Shade: awwwwwww no vale!**

**Todos menos dos: -risa-**

**Riolu: Bueno, ahora sí, adiós y hasta el próximo capítulo gente!**

**Todos menos dos: Saludan a su manera**

**Yo: Ven aquí que solo te voy a cortar un poco la melena... hasta el cuello!**

**Dark: Pillame si puedes slowpoke!**

**Yo: DEJA DE CORRER!**

**Luca: Erm... Hadrim?**

**Hadrim: En ello -pone a los dos peleones a dormir-**

**Todos: -sweatdrop-**


	11. Capítulo XI: ¿Vuelta a la rutina?

**Wola buenas! aquí está el capítulo once, wow diría que este es el capitulo que menos he tardado en subir desde los primeros caps hehe, bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno qué más da me vino la inspiración y me puse a trabjar en el. El tiempo pasa, caras viejas regresan y nuevas aparecen, espero que os gueste el capítulo once.**

**Disclamer: Pokémon pertenece a The Pokémon Company RIP a su antiguo director creativo -un minuto de silencio- y a Gamefreak. Solo clamo posesion de esta historia, la región archipiélago Narel y mis OCs**

**Sin más que decir aquí os dejo el capítulo. Leed y Comentad gente que se aprecia :D**

* * *

Los dos meses siguientes pasaron con calma. El día de navidad se acercaba y Natalie y Dark se sentían… fuera de lugar por razones obvias, a pesar de que los Kaiser hacían todo lo posible para que los hermanos Corel se sintiesen como en su casa. Por su puesto, ambos intentaron pasárselo bien igualmente, aunque les fue difícil. El día anterior a navidad les había llegado un paquete con una carta, y un papel pegado en la caja que decía "No abrir hasta 25/12" escrito y con una carita sonriente junto a las letras. Y la carta estaba dirigida hacia la familia así que Dark no prestó mucha atención, solo protegió la caja de los dos curiosos Eevee que quería echar un ojo dentro y acabó llevándosela él mismo y escondiéndola a petición de Luca.

El día de navidad, incluso Dark y Natalie tuvieron sorpresa. Después de haber pasado unos días en la habitación de Ichiro durmiendo en unos cojines, lo cual a Dark no le importaba e incluso lo encontraba cómodo él mismo, Clara le dio al Zoroark una llave de una de las puertas internas de la casa. Les habían regalado a los dos hermanos la otra habitación de invitados del piso superior. A lo cual ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para decir nada, salvo expresar su agradecimiento. En la habitación había lo normal de una habitación de invitados, pero la cama había sido sustituida por un puck cama para pokémon suficientemente grande para los dos, en el armario a un lado había ropas pokémon también para ambos hermanos, separadas por una tabla de madera en el medio y a la altura del suelo, las mochilas que Luca había ido a buscar el día siguiente de cuando había acompañado al Zorua a buscar los teléfonos y de alguna manera había conseguido escondérselas, encima del escritorio estaban los móviles de los dos hermanos, y un remate que ninguno se había esperado… A un lado había un marco con una foto de Natalie y Dark sonriendo a la cámara mientras los dos sujetaban el mismo teléfono, los dos siendo humanos, y al otro… estaba la misma foto de familia que Dark había enseñado aquella vez.

Viendo eso el Zoroark empezó a jadear, la emoción haciéndole difícil respirar al mismo tiempo que sonreía y acariciaba la foto de familia. Entonces Ichiro le contó la historia. Mientras los móviles todavía tenían batería el humano había buscado, diciendo que manejar uno de esos móviles era como manejar un pokenav, y había encontrado esas dos fotos coincidiendo en ambos teléfonos, le habían parecido perfectas y no tenía mucho tiempo de buscar más. Consiguiendo que la impresora conectase con la línea inalámbrica de los teléfonos, el humano logró imprimir ambas fotos y luego Clara y Daniel habían pagado cada uno un marco para ponerlas. Dark por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, Natalie saltando sobre el escritorio para ver las fotos y luego sonreír a la familia, Iichiro acercándose y ella se apretó contra el chico, quien la abrazó.

Una vez que los dos hermanos consiguieron relajarse, todos volvieron al salón en el piso inferior y se repartieron los regalos. A Ichiro le regalaron una consola portátil nueva con algunos juegos, Radius recibió un pañuelo a rayas de color verde y azul; Shade recibió un lazo azul celeste adornado con una piedra blanca en el centro. La Eevee no tardó en llevarlo puesto; Hadrim y Luca compartieron el mismo regalo, Un libro de cubierta de terciopelo negro con el título escrito en letras doradas muy estilizadas, con un total de cuatro figuras, dos en el frente de color blanco, y dos atrás, una blanca y otra púrpura, en la parte frontal de la cubierta otras formas mostraban dos ojos carmesí mirando intensamente hacia el frente y una gema roja en el centro superior de la portada. Además de eso, Luca tuvo un extra, un libro de recetas escrito a pata; y para terminar, Clara y Dani recibieron, la humana unas figuras de cristal para adornar la casa, y el humano tuvo que sacar su regalo de una poké-ball, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Dark y Natalie, a pesar de que la idea se les había pasado por la cabeza, eso no quitó que sus rostros se sorprendiesen al ver que dentro de la poké-ball se había guardado un kit completo de pesca, con la caja con todos lo necesario para pescar en buenas cantidades y una caña de pescar que parecía de muy buena calidad, todo destinado no a pescar pokémon peces, sino peces propiamente dichos, un hobby que a Daniel le encantaba. Todos esos regalos habían salido de la caja que les había llegado unos días antes, siendo los regalos de Dust, quien se había disculpado en su carta por no haber podido llegar a tiempo para navidad a casa. El resto de regalos se habían quedado en más juegos para Ichiro, un vestido elegante para Clara, con bolso a juego, un traje de pesca para Daniel, más libros para Hadrim y Luca, entre recetas y de lectura y para Radius y Shade un segundo pañuelo, este de color gris con diseños de relámpagos para él, y para ella un lazo blanco sencillo con un ligero degradado a azul oscuro hacia el centro. Dark y Natalie no recibieron más pero después de recibir una habitación entera… no podían pedir más tampoco, ni querían.

Después del día de Navidad llegó el de año nuevo, y tras este la normalidad regresó a la casa. Las tareas cotidianas convirtiéndose de nuevo en lo de cada día. Dark aprovechaba sus ratos libres para entrenar un poco junto a Luca tras pedirle ayuda a la Lucario para defenderse con su nueva forma. Dark había mostrado tener una gran capacidad respecto al combate físico. Luca queriendo comprobar sus habilidades físicas y la Lucario se había llevado una buena sorpresa, sin embargo se había fijado en que Dark no había utilizado ni un solo movimiento físico a pesar de que Luca había hecho todo lo posible por sacarle alguno. Tras esto, Luca le enseñó a realizar algunos movimientos que sabía que sus dos especies compartían y ella sabía. Dark no lo tuvo fácil para aprender a convocarlos y dominarlos y tardó un mes entero en todo eso. Mientras tanto, Hadrim enseñaba a Shade, Natalie, Luna y Radius. La Vulpix no necesitando aprender mucho, se dedicaba más a practicar lo que sabía, Shade y Radius también lo tenían fácil con los movimientos más básicos como placaje o Ataque rápido entre otros y Hadrim estaba intentando enseñarles más movimientos, Shade todavía tenía problemas con movimientos como Cola Férrea, Rapidez y Bola Sombra por lo que Radius le echaba una pata cuando podía, pero en lo que la shiny destacaba era en ataques sorpresa con Excavar y una combinación con ataque rápido o placaje que ciertamente eran golpes a tener en cuenta. Finalmente Natalie intentaba todavía dominar todavía los movimientos básicos, no eran difíciles de hacer, pero ella todavía no sabía cómo evitar sentir dolor al golpear algo con su placaje o con ataque rápido y el miedo a hacerse daño hacía que sus propios ataques físicos fueran mayormente débiles, por otro lado, movimientos como Bola Sombra o Rapidez en su caso tenían habían sorprendido al Espeon, ya que Natalie no había tardado demasiado en dominar los movimientos, cierto era que al principio le había costado convocarlos o incluso lanzarlos sin que le explotasen en la cara, pero tras unos días de práctica la Eevee había conseguido dominarlos, ahora en lo que Hadrim quería concentrarse era en quitarle su miedo al daño al realizar un ataque físico, lo cual estaba siendo muy difícil para la Eevee de superar.

Un mes más tarde, Archer regresó por otra visita, esta de un día, para el cumpleaños de Ichiro a principios del segundo mes del año. Una fiesta en la casa con tarta y todo, haciendo una barbacoa en el patio. Clara solo tenía de hermano a Archer y Daniel había sido hijo único, los abuelos de Ichiro también habían visitado, su abuelo por parte de madre y su abuela por parte de madre, sus otros abuelos se habían ido antes de que él pudiese recordar. Después de ese día todo se calmó. Fue entonces cuando Natalie y Dark se dieron cuenta de que en este mundo y el suyo los días y meses eran los mismos, nunca antes habían mirado un calendario desde que habían llegado, ni les interesaba tampoco. El año no era el mismo ni de lejos, ya que en este mundo contaban desde un suceso importante distinto, sin embargo solo con los días y los meses, los dos hermanos se dieron cuenta de la fecha que se acercaba y esto les hacía estar cada día más decaídos.

Al principio los dos intentaban distraerse con el entrenamiento o ayudando en tareas de la casa o haciendo recados, pero llegó no tardó en llegar el día que los hermanos dejaran de preguntar hacer nada. Dark encerrándose en el garaje de la casa, de vuelta a su proyecto, salvo que le pidiesen ayuda o que hiciese algún recado mientras Natalie se pasaba los días moviéndose por la casa, intentando pensar en otra cosa menos en la fecha pero a la Eevee la tarea se le antojaba imposible y no era capaz siquiera de pensar en buscar algo que la pudiese distraer, desganada y decaída. Pero siempre que le hablaban, la Eevee encantada entablaba conversación, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en ese día que llegaba.

* * *

El ruido de maquinaría era ensordecedor. Las cintas transportadoras cargadas de materia prima. El recorrido terminando en un horno de fundición cerrado, cuyo contenido era luego transportado hasta enormes tanques resistentes a altísimas temperaturas, uno de ellos abierto desde arriba ya que los materiales fundidos estaban siendo depositados. Una única persona observando el proceso. Pensando en sus cosas, un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, trajeado y bien vestido, llevando una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta forrada de terciopelo de color marrón oscuro, a juego con unos pantalones de lino del mismo color, sujetos por un cinturón negro, terminando con unos mocasines negros y rematando con una corbata roja. El tipo era de pelo corto, bien peinado con el pelo hacia atrás, ojos de un verde terroso. Su tez pálida iluminada por el material incandescente. "_Todo va según lo planeado._" Pensó el tipo sonriendo para sí mismo. "_Si nada cambia de aquí a unas semanas por fin podré jubilarme y vivir la vida._" continuó, riendo un poco para sí mismo.

**(En este momento escuchar: Final Fantasy VII-Those Chosen By The Planet (extended))**

Dos pares de pasos resonaron en la pasarela. Un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras y con la cara cubierta por una capucha se acercó a paso calmado hacia el tipo trajeado. A su lado un Gallade andando al mismo paso, su mirada fija en el hombre de enfrente, su rostro inexpresivo. El Gallade era alto, casi tan alto como un humano adulto de tamaño medio, el torso del pokémon y el pelo de su cabeza eran de color azul, la protuberancia de su pecho era verde esmeralda al igual que los ojos y el pico de su cabeza era de color negro, para finalizar en las hojas de sus brazos tenía marcas negras en un patrón tribal aleatorio.

El hombre mirando el tanque de material fundido se giró y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la otra persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el hombre, su voz firme, pero no obtuvo respuesta- No puedes estar aquí, esto es solo para los empleados. Márchate. -dijo, como si estuviese hablándole a un niño.

El otro hombre no respondió ni pareció ofenderse por ello, su mirada estaba vacía, clavada en el otro mientras se acercaba más.

-Si no te marchas voy a tener que llamar a seguridad. -dijo el trajeado, disponiéndose a alcanzar un botón en una de las varas de agarre de la pasarela.

-_No hay nadie en la forja. Pulsar ese botón no serviría de nada. _-habló una voz por telepatía, siendo el Gallade el que hablaba.

Aun así, el trajeado le dio al botón y una alarma empezó a resonar en el edificio, haciendo que el humano vestido de negro y el Gallade se detuviesen. La alarma sonó durante varios minutos pero no acudía nadie, el hombre trajeado enfadándose.

-No hay nadie. -esa vez habló el humano, su tono frío y vacío, volviendo a acercarse al otro humano.

Gallade se quedó en el sitio, observando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó el tipo trajeado.

-Información sobre E. A. -respondió el encapuchado, esta respuesta hizo que el trajeado se volviese pálido y, en un acto de pánico, sacase una pistola de dentro de su chaqueta.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera apuntar, el encapuchado le embistió con fuerza, haciendo que el otro se fuese hacia atrás y perdiese el equilibrio, la barandilla de la pasarela llegando hasta la altura de su barriga pero por el empujón, el humano se fue sobre esta y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque el encapuchado le sujetó con fuerza, la pistola cayendo al tanque de fundición y fundiéndose completamente, la pólvora en los casquillos estallando por el calor…

-Habla. -ordenó el encapuchado.

-¡No sé nada! ¡Lo prometo! -dijo el trajeado- ¡Por favor! ¡No me sueltes!

El encapuchado solo le miró un momento, sin tirar ni aflojar su agarre.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! -dijo el trajeado- ¡Te diré donde puedes encontrar información, pero por favor súbeme!

-Habla. -dijo el encapuchado, agarrando con más fuerza.

Y vaya si habló el tipo del traje. Soltó sin miramientos todo lo que pudo decirle, incluso a quién y dónde buscar a esta persona que podría darle todavía más información de la que él podía darle.

-¡Ahora, por favor, súbeme! -rogó el colgado.

El encapuchado le miró un momento, memorizando toda la información que le había dado.

-¿Tienes familia? -preguntó de pronto, a lo que el otro se quedó en silencio un momento.

-T-tengo esposa. -respondió.

-¿Nada más?

-No tenemos hijos, no. -respondió.

-Lo lamento. -dijo el encapuchado para luego.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! -el encapuchado le soltó, dejándole caer a pesar de que el otro se agarraba con toda su fuerza, pero se resbalaba por tener las manos sudadas- ¡No! ¡Por favor no me dejes caer! ¡Te lo suplico! -rogó una vez más el hombre, pero el encapuchado solo dio un tirón de su brazo, liberándose del agarre del otro y dejándole caer.

El encapuchado vio al otro caer de espaldas en el material fundido, su ropa ardiendo al contacto y, aún el hombre gritando de dolor, se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse de allí. "¿Quién atendió mis súplicas cuando ellos murieron?" pensó el encapuchado, un pinchazo de dolor sacudiéndole, pero que desapareció tan pronto como apareció.

-_No tienes honor._ -comentó Gallade caminando de nuevo junto al humano.

-Hace mucho que no. -fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Y los dos se marcharon de la forja entre el rugir de la alarma y los ruidos de la maquinaria.

**(aquí termina la música)**

* * *

Riolu despertó después de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento en la que había entrenado hasta que ni siquiera podía sostenerse. Daba gracias por haber logrado llegar a su habitación antes de caer redondo Ese día era especial, no solo por ser un día soleado o porque fuese el último día que iba a pasar en el Monasterio, que ésta también era razón. Pero la más grande era que por fin podría mostrar lo que había aprendido en su estancia en ese lugar durante los últimos ocho meses, excepto aquellas dos semanas que le habían dejado salir para tomarse un respiro de todo. Después de que terminase el tiempo libre, el joven shiny había tenido que regresar al monasterio para seguir el entrenamiento y ahora por fin había llegado el día. "_Después de esto. A casa._" Pensó Riolu con confianza. Tras salir de su habitación y caminar fuera del lugar, Riolu se acercó a un río que pasaba cerca para luego coger aire y meterse dentro.

El agua no estaba fría en absoluto. Estaba congelada, no hasta el punto de hielo, pero lo suficiente para hacer que uno se helase hasta los huesos con solo un segundo de remojo. Sin embargo, Riolu se metió hasta las rodillas para luego sentarse. Todo el rato aguantando la respiración para aguantarse el frío y, por último, el pokémon se tumbó tranquilamente, manteniendo la cabeza fuera del agua, pero sumergido hasta el cuello casi. Jadeando de frío sólo para luego cerrar los ojos, coger aire, taparse la nariz y sumergirse por completo en la fría agua. Aguantando unos segundos para luego levantarse de nuevo y ponerse en pie, entrando más en el frío río y empezando a frotarse por todo el cuerpo con las patas mientras se daba un baño a la luz del alba. Tras un refrescante baño, Riolu regresó dentro. Sin importarle estar todavía empapado, Riolu se dirigió hacia la zona del examen. No era el único que lo tenía hoy y había muchos Pokémon entre Riolu, Lucario, Mienfoo y Mienshao reunidos, pero solo diez de ellos iban a participar en el examen. Siendo dos Lucario, Tres Mienshao, un Mienfoo y dos Riolu. El emparejamiento era completamente al azar y solo se daría un combate y luego se decidiría quién había aprobado el examen. El combate era un combate para demostrar las habilidades que poseían, no para ver quien sale ganador o no, pero eso parecía ser algo que todavía no calaba en la cabeza de uno de los Mienshao, que estaba fanfarroneando diciendo que derrotaría a su oponente y así aprobaría el examen.

El examen consistía en un combate uno contra uno con emparejamientos aleatorios, cada combate sería supervisado por dos maestros sin relación con los combatientes de forma oficial y de forma extraoficial sería por el público rodeando la arena de combate, cuya impresión sería disimuladamente por los maestros que entonces decidirían, diciendo su veredicto al final de los cinco combates. No se permitían ayudas externas de otros, ni objetos ni bayas, a excepción de lo que hubiese traído el combatiente puesto y dentro de esto entraban cualquier objeto de combate, joya o cualquier cosa que el combatiente quisiese meter en combate, pero las reglas establecían claramente que solo una cosa podía ser introducida en el combate y se debía de luchar con ella hasta perderla.

Riolu estaba sentado tranquilamente a un lado, por sí mismo, su pelaje todavía mojado por elección propia, y si pudiese se habría echado una jarra de agua fría. Ni que le hiciera falta pues una le cayó encima tras un rato. Otro Riolu y un Mienshao alejándose a todo correr con una vasija vacía sobre sus cabezas mientras reían. Algo a lo que Riolu solo soltó una risilla, disfrutando del frío contacto del agua junto al del aire de la mañana, le traía recuerdos. Sin embargo, antes de que sus pensamientos pudiesen irse lejos, su nombre fue oído en todo el lugar. El Riolu mirando a quien sacaba los nombres de una urna de cristal, enseñándole una papeleta con su nombre escrito en ella. "Valla. Pues qué suerte." pensó sonriendo y levantándose para luego posicionarse a un lado de la arena y saludar, el brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, tocándose el hombro y haciendo una reverencia doblando la cintura con las piernas bien plantadas en el suelo para luego levantarse. Su contrincante no tardó mucho más en oírse. El azar haría al joven Riolu shiny enfrentarse a un Lucario maduro cubierto de cicatrices, que ya las tenía de antes incluso de haber entrado al monasterio. Era un Lucario que Riolu conocía bien, por lo que le sonrió.

-Buena suerte. -concedió mientras el Lucario saludaba de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.

-Estos combates no van a suerte. Son de habilidad. -dijo el otro- Pero sí, que gane el mejor. -concedió, poniéndose en posición.

El Lucario había traído un objeto al combate, un objeto que hizo que Riolu abriese los ojos como platos por la sorpresa al fijarse en él en ese momento. Lucario traía un cinturón atado con una Lucarita incrustada. "Mierda. -pensó Riolu pero luego sonrió- Bueno. Tal vez esto sea todavía más interesante después de todo." se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose en posición para pelear.

-Nada de aguantarse. -dijo Riolu y Lucario solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarte a él? -preguntó uno de los maestros, un Mienshao anciano de pelaje emblanquecido por la edad, las puntas doradas de los bigotes con un tono más plateado y lo morado del pelaje a menudo cortado por el blanco de su pelaje.

-Sí. Estoy seguro. -dijo Riolu asintiendo.

-Muy bien, entonces. Con el consentimiento de ambos combatientes, podéis empezar cuando queráis. -dijo el Mienshao con calma.

Ante la señal, los dos combatientes se pusieron en guardia. Riolu todavía empapado pero sin importarle. Lucario atento a cualquier movimiento del otro. Silencio reinaba en la arena mientras los dos contrincantes estaban frente a frente, caminando de lado mientras se observaban manteniendo la distancia. Esperando el momento que alguien comenzase. Por parte de cada uno, los dos podrían haberse quedado mirándose el uno al otro todo el rato, pero Riolu decidió empezar. Lanzándose contra Lucario con velocidad para luego saltar e intentar darle una patada vertical tras dar un salto en un intento de golpearle en la barbilla, pero Lucario le esquivó apartándose rápidamente. Riolu estaba en el aire, momento que aprovechó Lucario para agarrarle de una pata y lanzarle hacia arriba, preparando un Puño Bala, su pata izquierda adquiriendo desde los dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo un tono metálico, al ver esto, Riolu se encogió, dejándose a sí mismo empezar a dar volteretas en el aire, centrándose, pudiendo así ver cada vez que giraba mientras intentaba no marearse, mientras tanto, calentaba los pies. Al bajar lo suficiente para que Lucario soltase su ataque, Riolu dejó sus dos piernas prender en llamas, una patada colisionando con el puñetazo de Lucario, haciendo que Riolu diese una voltereta hacia atrás al repelerse el ataque y, en un movimiento rápido aprovechando la inercia del rebote, Riolu logró asestar una fuerte patada en la cara a Lucario, haciéndole retroceder pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo aterrizar bien, cayendo sobre su espalda, pero estando bien e incorporándose de un brinco, momento en el que se le venía encima una patada, que Riolu esquivó usando sus patas de muelle al incorporarse y dar otro brinco más hacia atrás, haciendo una voltereta en la que al quedar boca abajo usaba sus patas superiores para apoyarse en el suelo y luego volver a incorporarse en las patas inferiores, a más distancia, adoptando una pose defensiva, Lucario pasándose una pata por el morro.

-Tienes habilidad no hay duda. -concedió Lucario, a lo cual Riolu sonrió- Esto va a ser interesante. -añadió acariciando la piedra en su cinturón.

-Inténtalo. No te hará ganar. -pinchó Riolu, confiado.

Lucario solo soltó una risilla, calmado.

-Bueno, basta de juegos. -dijo adoptando una posición de batalla distinta- ¿Empezamos ya?

Riolu sonrió y adoptó la misma postura, patas inferiores separadas, apuntando una hacia el frente y la otra hacia su lado. Las patas superiores teniendo una enfrente suya, la palma hacia su oponente mientras la otra la tenía detrás de sí, pegada al cuerpo hasta el codo y el resto tenso, su cuerpo ladeado de forma que el hombro de la pata que tenía delante estaba apuntando hacia su oponente.

**(A partir de aquí: Prince of Persia Warrior within - I Stand Alone (instrumental) by Godsmack)**

Una vez más, el combate se mantuvo en quietud y espera, ambos adversarios mirándose fíjamente durante un momento hasta que los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Riolu saltando para hacer colisionar dos Palmeos, los movimientos repeliéndose el uno al otro, Riolu aterrizando y de inmediato recibiendo una patada que le levantó del suelo, Lucario de inmediato comenzó a golpearle con todo lo que tenía, para terminar mandando al apalizado Riolu contra una pared, los jueces apartándose para evitar recibir un golpe. Tras chocar con la pared Riolu cayó en otra vasija llena de agua, después de todo había llovido la noche anterior. Sentir ese frío, el agua helada… En cuanto tocó fondo, Riolu salió de un salto de la gran vasija y, sin perder un momento volvió a la pelea, sin detenerse a hablar esta vez, lanzándose contra Lucario. Su pelaje empapado mojando el suelo pero Riolu simplemente continuó hasta llegar junto al otro, pasándole por entre las piernas para luego saltar y darle una patada giratoria en la cara con tal fuerza que hizo caer a Lucario, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Riolu convocó un hueso de Aura pero en lugar de usarlo para atacar a Lucario lo usó para impulsarse en el aire, cargando rápidamente dos esferas de Aura en sus zarpas y empezando a lanzar esfera tras esfera. Terminando con una más grande que las otras al usarla juntando las manos.

Cada una de las esferas impactó contra su objetivo que al ver el ataque cernirse sobre él había convocado una barrera protectora. Cada explosión debilitándola hasta que la última la destrozó, dejando a Lucario descolocado, momento en el que Riolu, habiendo cargado una Garra Umbría, la zarpa de sombras cubriendo su zarpa derecha, aprovechó para asestar el golpe a Lucario. Dispuesto a no darle tiempo para recuperarse, Riolu siguió atacando, obligando a su contrincante a entrar en un estado defensivo. Lucario incluso perdiendo terreno en un intento de ganar espacio para respirar mientras Riolu continuaba sus arremetidas con toda la velocidad que podía, hasta que el pequeño pokémon saltó hacia atrás para lanzar una Esfera Aural contra el grande, que respondió convocando un Ataque öseo para desviar la esfera hacia los cielos. Riolu jadeando pero volviendo a ponerse en posición con un hueso de Aura propio. Lucario fue esta vez el primero en lanzarse y empezar a atacar sin parar. Su hueso atacaba desde arriba, desde abajo, los laterales, desde atrás incluso. Riolu sabiendo como esquivar y bloquear los golpes pero aun así llevándose más de uno de cuando en cuando pero al mismo tiempo contraatacando cada vez, sus ataques teniendo el mismo resultado, el intercambio consistiendo mayormente de bloqueos y fallos por ambas partes y solo algún que otro golpe, una buena demostración de un ataque defensivo y una defensa atacante. Más aún cuando Riolu consiguió asestar un buen golpe y rematar haciendo que Lucario retrocediese con un buen golpe en el pecho, de nuevo encontrando una apertura para pasar a la ofensiva y recuperar terreno en la arena. Esta vez no cediendo ni un poco. Hasta el punto que había conseguido acorralar a Lucario contra una pared, los observadores apartándose.

Lucario se defendía como podía e intentaba contraatacar también, pero Riolu esta vez veía venir cada ataque y o lo cubría y utilizaba la fuerza del golpe para devolvérsela a Lucario o lo esquivaba por completo. Hasta que saltó y se dispuso a terminar con un golpe de bastón desde abajo hacia arriba. Sin embargo, no se había fijado que la piedra había comenzado a brillar durante el último intercambio y ahora…

-¡Se acabó! -rugió Lucario. Una explosión de energía repeliendo a Riolu con fuerza, haciendo al joven caer al suelo.

Cuando volvió a levantarse, Lucario estaba cambiado. Lo más notable era que ahora el pelaje de su torso, a la altura de la cintura, donde estaría la cola era más largo, la cola desaparecida; el antifaz de su cabeza había cambiado, convirtiéndose en marcas por toda la cabeza, los sensores de aura se habían alargado y parecían claramente más sensibles, y más marcas habían aparecido en el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esos no eran los únicos cambios, su pelaje… El pelaje cremoso se había vuelto completamente carmesí, mientras el azul había pasado a ser de un tono gris oscuro, las marcas de su cuerpo, antes negras, ahora eran plateadas, a excepción del extremo de las patas y los sensores de aura, cuyo tono era castaño, los ojos manteniendo el color anterior.

-Hmpf. Sin reservas. -dijo simplemente, convocando un ataque óseo en cada zarpa.

Riolu tragó saliva pero aun así se puso en posición otra vez.

-Sin reservas. -repitió.

Lucario esta vez se lanzó contra él, Riolu teniendo medio segundo para reaccionar y apartarse antes de que dos huesos de aura descendiesen en su posición y aún menos para cubrirse con su hueso y bloquear el fortísimo golpe que recibió que le hizo salir volando, pero con una voltereta aterrizó sobre las patas, y frenándose antes de irse rodando.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! -pensó sacudiendo las dos patas superiores, sintiendo no solo un hormigueo por el golpe, sino también dolor.

Su hueso áurico partido en dos.

-No tienes nada que demostrar. -dijo Lucario, mirándole- Retírate de la pelea. -le aconsejó.

A lo que Riolu le miró y sonrió.

-¿Estás de broma no? -preguntó, sorprendiendo al otro ligeramente- No pienso rendirme hasta que no me pueda levantar del suelo.

-Como quieras. -terminó Lucario volviendo a lanzarse al ataque una vez más.

Riolu retiró su ataque óseo roto y saltó hacia un lado, logrando evitar de nuevo el primer golpe y dejándose rodar por el suelo, logrando así evitar el segundo y ganar espacio mientras pensaba en cómo podría vencerle. Por ahora sólo podía esquivar sus ataques, era demasiado rápido para él e intentar contraatacar significaría seguramente recibir un golpe que le dejaría tirado en el suelo durante unas horas. "Piensa. Piensa." se dijo a sí mismo, atreviéndose a bloquear un ataque con el suyo propio, solo que esta vez, el hueso estaba cubierto de hielo mientras Riolu intentaba resistir la fuerza y mantenerse en pie mientras Lucario intentaba hacerle arrodillarse.

Al ver el hielo, una idea apareció en el último momento en su cabeza y Riolu comenzó a concentrarse como le era posible, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que evitar los ataques. "Esto es arriesgado… pero no me queda otra." Soltó comenzando a sorber aire por la nariz, manteniendo el morro cerrado con fuerza, su vientre empezando a hincharse por la ingente cantidad de aire aspirado. Al ver eso, Lucario solo atacó con más fuerza, Riolu una vez más bloqueando su ataque con su Hueso Helado, sin poder coger más aire. Sin perder más momento, Riolu abrió la boca, cogiendo un poco más de aire para luego dejar salir un fuerte chorro de agua a la cara de Lucario, quien se vio forzado a dejar de atacar para cubrirse el rostro, dejando así espacio a Riolu para respirar en cuanto terminó su ataque, tosiendo ligeramente, no acostumbrado a usar su poder oculto de esa forma, sin embargo, en cuanto recuperó un poco de aire se lanzó al ataque por última vez. Concentrándose rápidamente y haciendo que el agua de cuatro de las grandes vasijas se alzase y lanzándola contra Lucario, haciendo que una capa de agua se le quedase pegada al cuerpo para luego lanzarse él al ataque a gran velocidad, congelando sus patas y esquiando en el suelo; golpeando primero las piernas del otro, canalizando energía a través de su arma, logrando congelarle una pierna y luego la otra, aprovechando que ahora Lucario estaba empapado, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus brazos, con otras dos pasadas, congelándolos hasta los hombros y luego poniéndole el hueso helado en el pecho, dejando que el hielo se esparciese hasta dejar solo la cabeza de Lucario al descubierto y dejándole completamente inmóvil, liberando su cabeza de la capa de agua para dejarle respirar, Lucario cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto pudo, para luego mirar al Riolu con una mirada dura y resentida, intentando liberarse de la trampa helada del Riolu que solo era reforzada por el puño hielo canalizado a través del ataque óseo contra la congelación en su cuerpo, manteniendo el hielo resistente y sin dejarle moverse, aun así cansando a un jadeante Riolu. **(la música acaba aquí)**

-Parad ya. -dijo una voz.

Desde la mesa de los supervisores, el otro supervisor, un Gallade tuerto con una fea cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, de pelaje blanco y verde pero de protuberancia azul habiéndose levantado para dar por terminada esta pelea.

-Ha sido un combate interesante. Hemos visto mucho de lo que habéis aprendido… y ocultado. -dijo el anciano Mienshao mirando a Riolu al decir lo segundo- Habéis luchado bien. Ahora nos toca deliberar. -terminó apartándose de la mesa y dejando a otros dos supervisores tomar asiento, siendo dos Lucario, una hembra y un macho, para observar el siguiente combate.

-Por favor, apartaros de la arena para los siguientes examinados. -pidió la Lucario, de ojos dorados.

Riolu solo se inclinó respetuosamente tras liberar a Lucario de su prisión de hielo, el otro haciendo lo mismo y los dos apartándose, los dos saliendo por el mismo lado, Lucario dejando ir su transformación y volviendo a su aspecto habitual.

-Me has pillado con ese truco del agua. -le dijo sonriendo- No esperaba que tuvieses tal poder oculto ni tanto control. -concedió- Sinceramente estoy impresionado… aunque es una patada en el trasero que me hayas ganado.

-Bueno al menos sabes perder. -le dijo- No como yo. -añadió riendo y rascándose la nuca- Tú también me sorprendiste al entrar en la arena con la megapiedra. Debió ser difícil encontrar una.

-Lo fue pero conseguí una, aunque no me salió barata. -le dijo riendo.

-Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¡Me muero de sed! Yo invito.

-Claro, pero tendrá que ser después de que nos digan si hemos pasado o no. -terminó Lucario, los dos sentándose a un lado de la arena a observar el siguiente combate, entre otro Riolu y un Mienfoo.

Comparada con su propia pelea, las otras a Riolu le parecieron bastante buenas. Cada uno tiene sus habilidades, pero también estaba cansadísimo después de semejante desafío. Tras los demás exámenes, las deliberaciones se dieron, de todas las peleas excepto de una solo se había graduado uno de los dos combatientes, fuese el ganador o el perdedor no, sin embargo, de la suya, tanto él como Lucario habían sido aprobados. Riolu saltando de alegría a pesar de su cansancio. Como dicho, Riolu invitó a Lucario a una bebida en el pueblo tras hacer la maleta y despedirse del monasterio, ya que los dos podían ya salir de allí y volver a casa.

-He oído que tú también encontraste una Megapiedra. -comentó Lucario tras un rato de conversación- ¿La usarás cuando evoluciones? Y añado: ¿te vas a quitar esa Piedraeterna de una vez? -preguntó.

-No y no. -respondió Riolu dando un sorbo de su zumo de baya zidra, y al ver la cara de confusión de Lucario decidió explicarlo- Ahora volveré a casa con mi familia. -dijo Riolu sus planes- Quiero que mis padres me vean evolucionar. -dijo entusiasmado- Y la Megapiedra es… bueno un regalo para mi madre.

-Oh, ya veo. -sonrió Lucario- Es bueno compartir momentos especiales con la familia y un buen detalle querer compartir semejante cambio con ellos. -dijo asintiendo dando otro sorbo a su vaso de combinado de meloc y zanama.

Los dos continuaron conversando con tranquilidad mientras se terminaban sus bebidas y, tras pagar, los dos se pusieron en camino de vuelta a casa, su único destino común?, el puerto y el siguiente barco al sur del archipiélago.

* * *

Hadrim suspiró, Natalie no mejoraba con sus ataques físicos. La Eevee no era capaz de superar su miedo a hacerse daño al usarlos, y para rematar ese día estaba menos cooperativa de lo habitual. Incluso le pidió que terminasen el entrenamiento, que quería descansar en su habitación un poco. El Espeon aceptó al verla de esa manera.

-Cógete una naranja si quieres y ve a echarte una siesta, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy. -le dijo con tranquilidad, frotándole el cuello con el morro de forma paterna.

Natalie ronroneó ligeramente y hasta sonrió, pero en cuanto Had se apartó, su rostro volvió a ser gris y asintió, yéndose, cogiendo una naranja y marchándose a la habitación.

-¿Le pasa algo? -Preguntó Luna.

-Eso parece, pero no quiere decir nada. -Respondió Hadrim.

-Dark estaba igual esta mañana. Luca y Clara consiguieron convencerle de que las acompañase de compras junto con Shade y Radius.

-Bueno, al menos eso debería de tenerle ocupado para no pensar mucho en lo que sea que les tenga así hoy. Aun así me preocupan.

-Sí. Pero vamos a darles tiempo, a ver si se les pasa. -propuso la Vulpix con calma- Si siguen así intentaré ver si puedo hacerles hablar de ello, o al menos decir cuál es el problema.

-Intenta no presionarles mucho. La última vez que intenté que Dark se abriese y me dijese lo que le pasaba tuvo que curarse un corte en una pata.

-¿Un corte?

-Solo un proyecto que él tiene en el garaje y a dónde va cuando quiere estar tranquilo y ocupado. -explicó- Lo he visto montar y desmontar esa cosa tantas veces que me atrevo a decir que sabe dónde va cada pieza. -añadió sonriendo- Al menos le mantiene ocupado. -terminó

-¡Pero oye no me dejes con la intriga ahora! -protestó Luna.

-Lo siento. Es el proyecto de Dark si no te lo dice él no te lo voy a decir yo.

-Jo. ¡No vale!

-Bueno, voy a leer un poco hasta el almuerzo, salvo que quieras que te ayude a entrenar.

-Nah. Estoy bien. Pero gracias.

-De acuerdo entonces.

Y con esto Hadrim se fue a su habitación a por un libro para leer en el salón mientras Luna se fue escaleras arriba a hacer compañía a Ichiro.

Paz, calma, un buen libro y, sobre todo, silencio.

-Noticias en directo. Son las once de la mañana, les dejamos con nuestros presentadores... Randalf Martínez y Sara Ortiz.

Al menos el que se podía conseguir teniendo a Daniel viendo el canal de Noticias veinticuatro horas en directo. El Espeon teniéndolo un poco difícil pero consiguiendo dejar de prestar atención a las noticias para concentrarse en su lectura. Tumbado a un lado del sofá, el libro delante de sus patas en el cojín y para cambiar de página solo usando la cola, siendo delicado y aprovechando las dos puntas para separar las páginas que se pudiesen quedar pegadas. Mientras, las noticias seguían como de costumbre.

El libro que Hadrim leía era de cubierta dura, sin imágenes, salvo el título del mismo libro, las páginas claramente gastadas por haberlo leído tantas veces. No era una enciclopedia ni nada de política, sinceramente al Espeon esas cosas le resultaban aburridas y prefería evitarlas. En cambio, una buena historia de fantasía siempre entretiene y alimenta la imaginación. Hadrim estaba en el comienzo de la historia, donde se relataba una gran batalla entre dos regiones habitadas por pokémon que se mueven como los humanos, a dos patas, pero conservan grandes rasgos de las especies. Concretando estaba en la parte en la que un guerrero Jolteon se colaba entre las filas enemigas y se encargaba del líder del otro lado, causando que todos se rindieran. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar más ya que un grito de sorpresa proveniente del televisor le llamó la atención. Haciéndole apartar la mirada del libro para mirar a la tele y ver allí un grupo de pokémon causando estragos en el plató de las noticias. Los pokémon siendo Riolu, dos Eevee, Shinx, Zorua y shiny en ello, Pidgeot, Sneasel y Houndour.

-¿Pero qué...? -soltaron tanto Hadrim como Daniel, quien estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá.

El Espeon estuvo mirando la escena un momento hasta que algo llamó su atención en un momento. Mientras los pokémon se ponían en pose defensiva, a excepción de un Eevee, el cual se situó detrás del Houndour mientras surgían llamas de su boca y patas, se fijó en la forma del Riolu, y sobre todo en sus brazos, más específicamente en su brazo derecho y en las marcas que vio en éste. "_¿¡Pero qué!?_" repitió, esta vez en su cabeza. Analizando la situación, viendo que los pokémon parecían claramente nerviosos y, no solo eso, sino inquietos, Hadrim decidió darse prisa. Por irrumpir en un plató en medio de una grabación podrían acabar encerrados en jaulas.

El Espeon actuó rápido. Capturando la forma y el aspecto de cada uno en su mente para luego activar su movimiento, de inmediato los pokémon fueron envueltos por una luz que luego los cubrió enteros antes de dar un destello y ya no estaban en el plató de televisión. Hadrim los había teletransportado al único sitio en el que había podido pensar: la casita de juegos en el patio de la casa, tal vez estuviesen un poco apretujados ahí pero tendría que ser suficiente. Hacer eso había agotado bastante a Had, pero el Espeon se levantó, jadeando ligeramente para recuperarse del esfuerzo, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza por el esfuerzo.

-Bueno, eso ha sido raro… -comentó Daniel mirándole.

Hadrim solo le devolvió la mirada, guardándose la lengua y cerrando la boca para luego sacudirse.

* * *

**Bueno pues eso ha sido todo. Los personajes que aparecen al final de este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, los ocho son OCs de Eric566. Sorpresa! Sus personajes tienen una historia muy interesante la verdad. Me he leído su fic A Heroe's Rebirth (En Inglés) y la verdad es que la historia es bastante interesante. Mientras lo leía empecé con mi propia historia de pokémon y al final acabamos contactando los dos. Nos hemos hecho colegas y un día bromeamos de si hacer un cruce entre nuestros fanfics... la broma llegó tan lejos... que aquí teneis el comienzo de dicho cruce.**

**De este capítulo en adelante hasta... cuanto dure... Eric566 y yo estaremos trabajando juntos en este fanfic Y en su versión inglesa desde el punto de vista de sus personajes, en la segunda parte de Pokémon Chronicles: Fate of Two Worlds. Haremos como podamos un resumen sobre la historia de sus personajes para los que no puedan o quieran leer su fic en inglés ya que no hay traducción a la vista. Este cruce tendrá un gran impacto en mi historia, ya que dentro del mismo se suceden varios arcos y sucesos importantes, pero nos decidimos a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo lo más divertido posible para sacaros risas a montones. Esperamos de verdad que todos los capítulos que hagamos juntos os gusten.**

**Una cosa más, si eh vosotros que estais ahí, si vosotros sabéis quienes soys. No se puede comparar a dos autores con estilos tan distintos en historia y creaación y personalización de personajes así que ni os molesteis, un escritor no es mejor por cómo de original sean sus persoanjes o no, un escritor es mejor por todo el trabajo que pone en su historia así que si vais a juzgar os pido por favor que sean críticas constructivas, cosnejos y demás para ayudarnos a los dos a mejorar, no para comparar quién hace qué y quién no, que de eso ya nos hemos hartado a hacerlo nosotros hehehehe**

**Dark: un cruce? C-con... ellos?**

**yo: yep**

**Hadrim: mejor que escondamos el libro**

**Luca: esto va a ser un cáos... **

**Riolu: wiiiiiii por fin voy de vuelta a casa!**

**Shade: con quien nos vamos a cruzar?**

**Radius: no tengo ni idea**

**Natalie: ermm... no importa.**

**Yo: bueno en este capítulo tenemos la llegada, el autentico combo de escritores empezará a partir del siguiente capítulo, donde nos haremos un pequeño cacao. Sin más.**

**Todos: nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**

**Luca: Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que el asesino está de vuelta?**

**Hombre de Negro (MIB): -acurrucado en una esquina haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo índice con un aura depresiva po ser ignorado-**

**Todos: -Sweatdrop-**


	12. Capítulo XII: Team Star

**Bueno. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Es el primero en el que hemos cruzado a nuestros personajes de forma propiamente dicha! Tanto Eric566 como yo (Rayrudan) controlamos nuestros propios personajes en diálogos y acciones, hay cosas en este capítulo que ha escrito él por lo que veréis seguramente varios contrastes narrativos en diferentes campos lo más seguro. Y también en cómo cada uno hace hablar a sus personajes. Pero no hacemos esto para comparar nada… eso ya lo hacíamos antes de que incluso esta idea se pensara y os aseguro que es peor que un grano en la nuca entrar en ese debate.**

**Disclaimer: No clamo posesión ninguna sobre Pokémon ni su franquicia. Estos pertenecen a GF y TPC. Tampo clamo nada de posesión sobre ninguno de los personajes de Eric566, esos personajes y sus pasados son suyos y sólo suyos y yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, salvo añadir más páginas a sus libros. Solo soy dueño de mis personajes y de la Región Archipiélago de Narel. Ya ni siquiera creo que pueda decir que esta historia es completamente mía ya que a partir de ahora habrá muchas ideas de ambos lados en ella, así que lo más correcto me parece decir que este fic pertenece a ambos, Eric y yo.**

**Sin más espera… let's put this show on the road!**

* * *

El grupo de pokémon dentro de la cabaña intentó moverse, la torre de criaturas temblando primero por el piso más bajo, provocando que los que estaban arriba les llamaran la atención.

-¡Eh, oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que hacéis ahí abajo que nos la pegamos! -Eric les dijo a todos, pero los movimientos siguieron.

Era Emily, quien estaba intentando salir de debajo de Nox, ya que ella estaba abajo del todo y por lo tanto estaba más cerca de la entrada. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por culpa de una voz que llegó directamente a sus mentes.

-_Si me oís. No os mováis de dónde estáis, por favor. _-pidió la voz.

El dueño de esta voz era Hadrim. El Espeon les había hablado tras alcanzar con su mente las ocho que había teletransportado a la pequeña cabaña de juegos en el jardín de la casa, su voz sonando estricta pero calmada. La sorpresa al oír esta voz provocó que todos miraran a su alrededor, alarmados al escuchar a alguien que no podían ver, y todo este movimiento provocó que la torre se derrumbara, un pokémon cayendo encima del otro. Elly se coló por el hueco entre Zed y Jake y llegó hasta el costado de Serge, y el pájaro consiguió mover su ala, por fin sintiéndose cómodo, pero provocando que la Eevee golpeara el suelo, reprimiendo un gruñido de dolor. Emily, gracias a todos estos movimientos, consiguió salirse de esa pila, pero estaba contra la pared opuesta de la salida.

-_De acuerdo, pero trata de sacarnos de aquí y llevarnos a otro sitio, ¡esto es una lata de sardinas! _-Le respondió Elly, que acto seguido soltó un grito de queja.

_-Nox, ¿¡pero se puede saber qué haces!? -_La Eevee le gritó al Houndour, que se estaba moviendo para intentar salir también del montón, pero al hacerlo le había pisado una pata a la Eevee.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. -Dijo el tipo fuego, algo arrepentido, pero tampoco pensaba que le hubiera hecho tanto daño.

-_¡Más vale que lo sientas, casi me destrozas la pata! -_La Eevee le reprochó.

Hadrim salió al patio de la casa, dónde estaba la cabaña de juegos, a dónde había teletransportado a los pokémon que habían aparecido en el plató de las noticias. La cabaña no era muy grande, un metro setenta de alto y uno de ancho por todos lados, era un cuadrado, con tejado triangular hacia los lados, una sola ventana y un hueco para la puerta, en el que no había puerta, y desde la que podía ver una pila de pokémon hechos un lío. Había supuesto que estarían apretujados con el armario para los juguetes del jardín, la mesa con el cajón donde guardaban los juegos de mesa y la cama sin colchón a un lado, pero no que se hubiesen enredado tanto. No era la primera vez que Hadrim teletransportaba algo de un directo a través de la televisión a pesar de lo que tarda en llegar la señal para que el televisor lo muestre, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía con pokémon y tantos a la vez. Caminando calmadamente, el Espeon se detuvo en mitad del patio, prefiriendo mantener las distancias y darles su espacio… por si acaso.

_-Esa cabaña no tiene puerta, pero tiene salida, y yo estoy justo fuera. _-dijo Hadrim con voz calmada- _Y teletransportar a tantos a la vez me da dolor de cabeza. ¿Podéis salir uno a uno o he de sacar a alguien de ahí? _-preguntó mirando desde la distancia como parecía que los pokémon estaban hechos un nudo multicolor de pelaje, plumas, patas y alas, debía admitir que la imagen le parecía graciosa.

El ruido de pokémon y gruñidos que salió de la cabaña cesó con un grito de la misma voz que Hadrim había oído, y momentos después un Eevee salió por el agujero, rodando por el suelo y deteniéndose a escasos metros de Hadrim. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y el Eevee terminó dedicándole una sonrisa. No era muy diferente de un Eevee normal y corriente, excepto que era muy pequeña y que tenía un pequeño lacito rojo entre sus orejas.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Emily, pero mis amigos me llaman Em! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? -La Eevee preguntó, pero antes de que Hadrim pudiera contestar una bola azul salió del agujero.

-¡Iros al cuerno, gente! -La bola gritó cuando dejó de girar, convirtiéndose en una Shinx que quedó sentada en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor y vió al Espeon, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda observándole detenidamente, Had devolviéndole la mirada.

No vio una gran diferencia a parte de la estrella de su cola, que tenía tres puntas en vez de las cuatro que eran normales.

-¡Cuidado que voy! -Una voz exclamó, esta vez masculina, y del agujero salió un Houndour que frenó en seco al acercarse a Emily, sonriendo a la Eevee- Bueno… en referencia con lo que ha pasado ahí adentro… ¿Cuándo y dónde? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa bien grande en la cara, ignorando al pokémon tipo psíquico.

Era más grande de lo normal, su pelaje de un color rojo bermellón, con unos ojos de color azul oscuro.

-No paras de ligar incluso cuando estamos en un lugar desconocido, Nox… Lo tuyo es simplemente asombroso. No puede ser real. -Otra voz, esta vez fría y casi monótona dijo, un Sneasel saliendo calmadamente de la cabaña- Te ruego que algún día nos dejes a mí y a Elly hacerte unas pruebas psicológicas Nox. Debemos descubrir de dónde viene tu libido y neutralizarlo. -El tipo hielo comentó, parándose cuando cayó en la presencia de Hadrim, haciendo una reverencia completa- Mis disculpas, señor. No le había visto hasta ahora. Me llaman Jake, Jake el Sneasel. -Se presentó mientras hacía susodicha reverencia.

Era un poco más alto que un Sneasel normal, delgado y se movía con delicadeza, sin realizar más movimientos de los necesarios. Su pelaje era más oscuro de lo normal, y las gemas en su pecho y frente de un color azul claro.

-No hace falta disculparse. -dijo Hadrim, por un momento apartando de su cabeza que todos los nombres que había oído coincidían- Con tanto ajetreo que os ha causado mi teletransporte no puedo pedir que os fijéis en mí nada más salir. -terminó, voz calmada mientras seguía esperando por los que faltaban por salir.

Hubo una interrupción en el flujo de pokémon que salían de la cabaña, y la felina eléctrica suspiró.

-Esperad un momento, por favor… ¡Zed! ¡Sal de ahí, que estás haciendo el ridículo! -La Shinx exclamó, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de este.

No fue hasta segundos más tarde, cuando un Zorua Shiny aparentemente se manifestó a la derecha del grupo.

-Lucy, si he salido contigo… -Su voz asustó a todos menos a Lucy, que ya estaba acostumbrada a la habilidad que tenía Zed de pasar completamente desapercibido, aunque fuera completamente visible.

Hadrim, ni aun teniendo su mente proyectada hacia todos los presentes, se había dado cuenta de esto, por lo que su cabeza dio un brinco para encarar al Zorua al oírle, para luego volver a mirar tranquilamente hacia la cabaña, sin hacer comentarios. Por otra parte no pensó en ninguna pregunta que hiciera referencia a sus nombres o a la increíble coincidencia que el Espeon estaba viendo, más que nada porque todavía mantenía conexión con todos ellos.

-Lo siento cariño… No me había dado cuenta. -La Shinx le dedicó una sonrisa, que Zed devolvió, acariciándola con su morro.

-No habéis tardado nada, ¿eh? -Otra voz dijo.

Momentos después un Riolu salió de la cabaña de juegos, sacudiendo polvo de sus brazos. En el reverso de su pata derecha se podía apreciar una serie de marcas y emblemas que asemejaban a tatuajes, pero que todos los que había en aquel patio sabían que no lo eran, y a los que Had se quedó mirando un momento; alrededor de su cuello llevaba una larga bufanda azul que alcanzaba a sus rodillas, por detrás de sus piernas.

-Me alegra saber que estamos en un lugar completamente nuevo y Nox sigue tirándole los tejos a todas las hembras con las que se cruza y vosotros dos estáis tan cariñosos como siempre. -El tipo lucha dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual Lucy contestó con un resoplido.

-Jar. Jar. Jar. Fíjate quién fue a hablar. ¡Si tú y Elly sois más pegajosos que nosotros! - La Shinx acusó, el Riolu levantando los brazos como si lo estuvieran atracando.

-¿Qué decís de mí? -La otra Eevee preguntó mientras salía de la cabaña, sus ojos azules como el cielo clavándose en los orbes amarillos de Hadrim en cuanto la presencia del Espeon se hizo evidente para ella.

Era mucho más grande que la otra Eevee, y su pelaje era más denso, sobretodo la zona de color crema alrededor de su cuello.

La Eevee se quedó de piedra, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de algo grande golpeando madera.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda!- Una voz gritó, todo el mundo girándose para mirar el interior de la cabaña.

Dentro se podía ver un Pidgeot que se estaba cogiendo la cabeza, murmurando e insultando por lo bajo.

-Quizá debería haber pensado en otro sitio. ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Hadrim mordiéndose la lengua un poco.

El pájaro tardó un poco más en recuperarse, y poco a poco se fue levantando. Nox sonrió cuando le vio moviéndose de manera tan rara.

-Creo que se ha hecho más tonto aún… -Dijo este mientras se reía.

Serge le dirigió una mirada llena de ira, murmurando algo más mientras se agachaba y salía de la casa sin problemas.

El Pidgeot era muy alto, lo suficiente para pegarse con el techo de la cabaña de la cual acababa de salir, sus ojos naranjas, con una perla azul alrededor de su pata derecha.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó.

-¿Eh? Sí. Sí, estoy bien… Gracias por preguntar de todas maneras. Me llamo Serge, por cierto. -El tipo volador se presentó.

-Sin ánimo de parecer maleducado, Serge. Creo que me hago una idea de a quién tengo delante. Simplemente… es que no me creo lo que veo. -dijo el tipo Psíquico- Heh... Primero dos humanos de un mundo sin pokémon y ahora ocho pokémon de un mundo sin humanos… Tiene cierta gracia. -añadió con una sonrisa y en un susurro.

Tras eso, Hadrim se fijó en que una de las Eevee parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima, mirándola de reojo para luego encararla.

-¿Debería preguntar? -preguntó el Espeon, no solo hablando sino enviando el mensaje a la mente de ella, ligeramente más bajo que su voz, en un intento de hacerla salir de su aparente petrificación.

-Pues no sé… creo que no hace falta si nos conoces a todos los que estamos aquí. Excepto a Emily, claro está… -le dijo Elly- De todas maneras, eres un Espeon con buenos poderes psíquicos. ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Oh. Lo siento, mis modales. -dijo Hadrim sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose ligeramente de sí mismo- Mi nombre es Hadrim Espeon Kaiser. -se presentó bajando la cabeza ligeramente en saludo respetuoso- Y de nuevo… perdón por interrumpirte, Serge. -añadió mirando de nuevo al Pidgeot.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese nadie responderle, un olor familiar alcanzó la nariz de Hadrim e hizo que esta se moviese un poco hasta reconocer el olor y le hizo a él sonreír.

-¡Papá! -la voz de cierta Eevee shiny llegaría desde atrás mientras Hadrim tensó las patas, recibiendo a la contenta Eevee en su lomo sin problemas.

-Hey, Shade. ¿Lo has pasado bien? -le preguntó Hadrim sentándose para hacerla resbalar de su lomo y así mirarla directamente.

-Sep. Hemos ido a montón de sitios. -soltó ella empezando a mencionar lugares, entre los que había tiendas de ropa para pokémon y uno o dos parques.

-Shade. Compórtate, tenemos invitados. -dijo Hadrim tras dejarla hablar- Por qué no te presentas. -dijo y señaló con la oreja al grupo en frente suya, la Eevee mirándoles y su rostro se iluminó ligeramente más con una gran sonrisa colmilluda el lazo celeste, adornado con una piedra blanca a intención de imitar la Luna en la base de su oreja derecha.

-¡Hola! Soy Shade S. Eevee Kaiser. La "S" es por ser Shiny. ¡Encantada! -se presentó ella con alegría.

El Riolu sonrió.

-Hola Shade. Mi nombre es Eric. Y estos son… - Apuntó al resto de sus compañeros, que se presentaron de uno en uno.

-Mi nombre es Elly. ¡Encantada de conocerte, Shade! -La Eevee más adulta le dijo.

-Yo, eh… Yo soy Zed… Un placer. -El Zorua dijo, tartamudeando por culpa de su timidez.

-¡Lucy! ¡Soy el pokémon más rápido del mundo! -La Shinx exclamó, intentando venderle la moto a la pobre Eevee que tenía delante.

-Eres divertida, pero seguro que no eres más rápida que Ren. -dijo Shade riendo ligeramente ante el orgullo de la Shinx, quien la observó boquiabierta.

-Oye, presumir es mi trabajo, ¿sabes Lucy? Ah, y por cierto, mi nombre es Nox. Dime… ¿tienes novio? -El Houndour le preguntó, lanzándole una sonrisa muy… rara.

Nox recibió sorprendentemente un golpe invisible en la parte trasera de la cabeza, que le haría caer al suelo de morros.

-Vigila lo que le dices a una cachorra de diez años, Houndour. -advirtió Hadrim con un ligero siseo felino y tono duro, la cola del Espeon agitándose mientras las puntas se retorcían la una contra la otra.

Nox gruñó alguna grosería, provocando la risa entre el resto de miembros del grupo.

-Creo que tú y Nox os vais a llevar de maravilla. -Eric dijo, ganándose una mirada de odio del Houndour.

-Mi nombre… -Jake, una vez más, hizo una reverencia. -Es Jake, Jake el Sneasel. A vuestro servicio, Shade. -El tipo hielo se presentó formalmente una vez más.

-¡Mi nombre es Serge, y vivo para escribir y volar! - El Pidgeot posó de una manera pintoresca, poniendo su propia ala encima de su pecho.

-¡Y yo soy Emily! ¿Tienes diez añitos solo? ¡Qué bien, yo tengo trece, casi tenemos la misma edad! -La Eevee dijo, muy emocionada.

Eric tosió para aclarar su garganta, poniéndose serio de repente.

-Juntos, a excepción de Emily, formamos un equipo de exploración de fama mundial. El Equipo "Star", como se nos conoce de allí de dónde venimos. -Dijo el Riolu, receloso de admitir que todos provenían de otro mundo completamente distinto.

-¡Ahí vá! ¡Qué gracia! -rio Shade ligeramente, el nombre recordándole algo- ¡Gran nombre! -añadió entre risitas.

-Nox era, ¿verdad? -preguntó otra voz, otro Eevee más saliendo de la casa tras haberles escuchado presnetarse, al cuello llevaba su pañuelo de líneas verdes y azules- Yo soy Radius Eevee Kaiser. Y Nox… yo que tú cuidaría mi morro si dices lo mismo a otra Eevee que vive con nosotros… más delante de su hermano. -avisó el tipo normal.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Dark estaba ayudando a colocar la compra que habían traído cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el patio, distrayéndose y esto causando que se diese contra una pata de la mesa en uno de los dedos de la pata inferior izquierda, haciendo que el Zoroark dejase las garrafas de agua en la mesa y empezase a dar brincos sujetándose la pierna, aguantándose el dolor.

-Bueno vale, lo tendré en cuenta… De todas maneras… ¿Ahora podemos hacer la pregunta del millón de Poké? -Dijo Nox, ignorando completamente las advertencias de Radius, lo cual solo le ganó una mirada del Eevee bastante seria.

-¿Qué os ronda la cabeza? -preguntó Hadrim ladeando la suya y dirigiendo sus orejas hacia el grupo.

-¿Dónde estamos? -El tipo fuego preguntó, a lo que Hadrim solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Difícil respuesta si no estáis en vuestro mundo. -dijo el Espeon bajando un poco las orejas por el nerviosismo- Pero si aun así queréis saberlo esta es la casa de la familia Kaiser, en Pueblo Linde, Isla Kirol, Región Archipiélago Narel. -dijo el tipo psíquico.

Eric levantó una ceja.

-Espera… ¿sabes que venimos de otro mundo? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo has leído de nuestras mentes?

-No. -dijo Hadrim con tono firme- No leo mentes sin permiso, Eric. -añadió- Simplemente una corazonada que tú mismo me acabas de confirmar. -terminó- Además de que no conocemos ningún equipo de exploración con vuestro nombre y dices que sois mundialmente famosos. O venís de otro mundo o eres más presumido que el ligón de tu compañero. -terminó con una risa ligera.

-¡Oi! -Nox se quejó, mirando a Hadrim, un poco enfadado.

-No lo niegues, tio. Si pudieras te ligarías hasta a las piedras. -Serge contestó, sacando unas carcajadas a sus compañeros y a los tres anfitriones.

-Bueno… de todas maneras, parece que sí. Estamos en otro mundo, una vez más. Aunque… este mundo es mucho más agradable que el otro al que fuimos. -Eric mencionó mientras observaba sus alrededores.

-Cierto. Deduzco gracias a nuestro entorno y a nuestros anfitriones temporales, que este mundo no difiere mucho del nuestro, por lo menos a simple vista. Todavía tengo que probar mis teorías para poder confirmar esto… ¿Hay alguna biblioteca en las cercanías donde pueda corroborar todas estas presuposiciones, señor Hadrim? -Jake preguntó muy formalmente.

-Relájate un poco chico. Y puedes llamarme Hadrim, que me haces sentir viejo y solo tengo veintisiete. -rio Hadrim- No hace falta ser tan formal. Y respecto a tu pregunta tienes la biblioteca del pueblo… y creo que tenemos algunos libros de historia en casa. -dijo Hadrim.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas si he ofendido a vuestra persona Hadrim. Si vos no lo deseáis no hablaré de manera tan formal. ¿Qué le parece? -Jake preguntó, claramente dudoso.

-Oye Had, ¿invitados nuevos? -llamó una voz desde arriba antes de que el Espeon pudiese responderle al Sneasel y el tipo psíquico la reconoció de inmediato.

-_Podría ser, Ichiro. _-Respondió mandando el mensaje a todos en el patio y al chico humano asomándose desde su habitación, quien solo sonrió a los pokémon ahí abajo y le saludó con una mano.

-Bienvenidos entonces, estáis en vuestra casa. -gritó el chico desde arriba para luego volver a su habitación.

-Ese es Ichiro. -dijo Shade sonriendo- Es el cachorro más mayor de nosotros. -añadió- Y es como nuestro hermano más mayor. -terminó, Radius asintiendo.

-¿Cachorro? ¡Eso es un humano! -Elly gritó, una vez más sorprendida.

-¿Y? -preguntó Shade, perdiendo la sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-¿No hay humanos en vuestro mundo? -preguntó Radius.

-Por la cara de sorpresa que tiene Elly… deberíais deducir la respuesta rápidamente, ¿no? -Eric les señaló.

Él, a decir verdad, también estaba sorprendido, pero ya habían visto a humanos antes. Hace básicamente minutos… y ya conocían a un humano que había estado en su mundo. Los dos hermanos Eevee solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno… espero que se os pase la sorpresa pronto. -dijo Rad sonriendo.

Nox, mientras tanto, estaba alucinado.

-¡Humanos! ¡Arceus, son humanos! ¡¿Dime, cuántos monstruos has aniquilado?! ¿Qué poderes tienes? -Nox hizo un millar de preguntas en una cantidad ínfima de tiempo.

-Nox… Nox para por favor, me da dolor de cabeza traducir tan rápido. -dijo Hadrim- Sumado al que me ha dado traeros a todos aquí desde a saber cuántos kilómetros. -añadió- Normalmente los humanos no entienden el lenguaje pokémon y necesitan de algún pokémon que pueda usar telepatía, sea psíquica o de aura, que les haga de intermediario o bien un traductor pero eso cuesta demasiado poké. -explicó el Espeon- Además, aunque puede haber humanos con habilidades especiales, la mayoría no las poseen ni las pueden usar y aquellos que lo hacen son considerados los monstruos por otros humanos. -terminó su explicación, causando desilusión en el Houndour.

-Ah… Vale… Pero yo pensaba que… -Una mirada rápida a sus compañeros, que estaban moviendo sus cabezas de lado a lado le convenció de dejar el tema- Vale, no pasa nada… No he dicho nada. -Dijo a regañadientes, en parte enfadado y en parte frustrado.

Mientras esto pasaba, Dark se había recuperado del golpe en el dedo y siguió ayudando a colocar la compra, junto con Luca y Clara. Mientras tanto, en la ventana de Ichiro, Natalie se había asomado a ver qué pasaba fuera, primero sentada y ahora tumbada en el alféizar de la ventana, sin miedo a caerse mientras observaba desde arriba, sin especiales ganas de bajar, teniendo en cuenta qué día era precisamente. Dark había tenido suerte teniendo algo que hacer para distraerse de la fecha. Ella, en cambio… no podía quitárselo de la cabeza ni siquiera por la curiosidad de quiénes eran con los que estaban hablando Hadrim, Radius y Shade.

-_¿Puedo pediros algo? _-preguntó Hadrim a todos por vía telepática, claramente queriendo dejar a alguien fuera de la conversación.

-_Por supuesto._ -Eric le dijo a Hadrim por telepatía, lo cual sorprendió gratamente al Espeon.

El Riolu estaba acostumbrado a las conversaciones psíquicas, por lo que parecía. No era el mejor momento para hacer preguntas.

_-Hay otros dos viviendo con nosotros a los que conoceréis luego, son Natalie y Dark. Ella es una Eevee también. Son hermanos y os quiero pedir que por favor, si vuestro amigo Nox es así con todas las hembras, por favor cerradle el hocico cuando conozca a Natalie. Normalmente no pasaría nada por algún comentario de ese tipo pero hoy están… especialmente de bajón por alguna razón que no quieren decir y… bueno digamos que las cosas se podrían poner tensas. -_dijo Hadrim al grupo para luego decir en voz alta que conocerían a Dark y Natalie luego y que no les tuviesen en consideración como respondiesen si lo hacían mal ya que ese no parecía un buen día para los hermanos.

-Bueno, ya los has oído Nox… ¿Puedes sobrevivir un solo día sin acosar a todas las hembras que te encuentres por el camino? -Serge le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara, a la cual Nox respondió con un resoplido.

-Está bien… -Le echó una ojeada a Emily, y el Houndour sonrió- Eh… Ella tiene dos años menos que yo… Está a mi alcance, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, y el Pidgeot le respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Da igual… ¡Voy a concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en seducirla! -Nox contestó, esperanzado mientras caminaba hacia Emily causando que el tipo volador sonriera.

-Que valiente que es este chaval… ¡A este ritmo el alumno superará al maestro! -Serge se dijo a sí mismo.

-Bueno si me acompañáis, iremos dentro y conoceréis al resto. -dijo Hadrim sonriendo de nuevo, levantándose y dándose la vuelta, Radius y Shade sonriendo a los invitados antes de seguir a su padre de vuelta hasta la puerta.

-Con mucho gusto. -Elly dijo, mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales ya estaban de camino hacia la puerta y mirando a Eric luego- Sabes… esta gente me parece bastante amable. -La Eevee le mencionó.

El Riolu asintió, muy serio.

-Es verdad, pero… Todavía no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. Mantén los ojos abiertos Elly, porque nuestra llegada a este mundo no podría haber sido más accidentada. -Le dijo el pokémon azul.

Estaba muy preocupado, pero no dejaba que se viera dicha preocupación. Sin embargo, Elly le conocía, y sabía cuándo el tipo lucha estaba preocupado, aunque decidió no decirle nada, ya que podía deducir cuál era el origen de sus preocupaciones. Y si era así, no tenían nada que ver con la familia Kaiser ni su hospitalidad.

Lucy se adelantó al grupo y se asomó a la cocina, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. La habitación era enorme, con una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor bajo la ventana que daba al patio trasero, una encimera de mármol blanco sobre unos estantes en la parte de abajo cubriendo las dos paredes en dos puertas, una abierta por la que la Shinx podía ver otra habitación y la otra cerrada, colgando de la pared había más muebles, seguramente las despensas, colocados igual que la encimera, una despensa cogiendo el espacio de la esquina para que este no se perdiera, usando dos puertas para cerrarlo, a un lado la Shinx podía ver el grifo metálico, curvado sobre un fregadero que ella no podía ver desde su posición, además de eso también pudo ver un gran caldero cerca del horno eléctrico, no que ella reconociese lo que era. Los muebles parecían ser de madera de pino y a un lado de la encimera, junto a la puerta abierta, la Shinx pudo ver otras dos puertas de la misma madera, casi tan grandes como la puerta de la habitación, cerradas.

-¡Alaaaa! ¡Zed, ven y mira esto! -Llamó al Zorua, que se asomó a la cocina y miró a su alrededor, quedándose boquiabierto- Es enorme, ¿eh? ¡Ojalá tuviéramos una cocina así en casa! ¡Te lo pasarías bomba cocinando! -La Shinx le dijo, una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Todo era nuevo y misterioso, y sentía que estaba viviendo una aventura que nadie antes que ella había vivido. Veía artilugios nuevos, luces y cachivaches que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban.

-Vaya, gracias. -dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta de la cocina, Luca apoyándose en el bastidor de la puerta tranquilamente viendo a los dos curiosos echando un vistazo- Me cuesta lo mío mantenerla limpia, sobre todo cuando me inspiro para cocinar. -dijo para luego mirar al Zorua- Si tú cocinas, ¿tal vez te apetezca intercambiar recetas? Por cierto soy Luca Lucario Kaiser. -se presentó con una sonrisa materna, cerrando incluso sus ojos azul hielo un momento al hacerlo.

-Eh… por supuesto, pero… ¿dónde está el fuego? ¿Y el horno? -Zed preguntó, confundido cuando encontró algunos artilugios extraños en lugar de dichos elementos esenciales.

Luca solo sonrió por eso.

-Te enseñaré. Ven, sube a la encimera. -le dijo ella acercándose a la vitro donde cocina ella mayormente- Hay una pequeña diferencia con lo que puede que estés acostumbrado, ya que me has preguntado por fuego. -dijo ella sonriendo mientras esperaba por el Zorua para enseñarle un poco como funciona la cocina.

Zed se quedó dónde estaba. No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba todo eso… y sinceramente, tenía un poco de miedo. Decidió salir al patio otra vez, dejando a la Shinx y a la Lucario en la cocina, ambas patidifusas. Lucy se enfadó visiblemente, saliendo detrás de él.

-¡Zed! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Eso no se hace, es una falta de respeto! - Lucy gritó, muy enfadada.

Luca por su parte solo rio un poco y esperó pacientemente por el tímido Zorua, apoyada en la encimera junto a la vitro.

Lucy volvió momentos después, empujando al tímido zorro, que miraba al suelo muy avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, especialmente de gente que no conocía, no podía manejarla muy bien. Finalmente el mismo tomó la iniciativa y se acercó.

-H…ho...hola. M… Mi nombre es… es Zed. Encantado de conocerla, señora… -El pobre no podía parar de tartamudear y temblar, y sabía que estaba dando una mala primera impresión, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

-El placer es mío, Zed. -le sonrió Luca- Y tranquilo, tutéame. -añadió mientras seguía esperando- Bueno, ¿subes? -le preguntó girándose hacia la vitro pero todavía esperando.

Zed asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a subir, saltando primero encima de una silla, y luego de la silla a la mesa, y de ahí a la encimera, aunque tuvo la mala pata de saltar donde estaba el fregadero, tropezando y cayendo dentro del agua, saltando fuera inmediatamente, aterrorizado y avergonzado a más no poder. Sabía que tenía una pinta ridícula si hasta a Lucy le costaba no reírse. Luca le miraba, intentando avisarle pero ya había saltado. El pobre acabó empapado en el agua de las verduras que había dejado en remojo toda la mañana, bajando las orejas y mordiéndose la lengua, Luca no sabía qué decir… hasta que le pareció oír algo y miró a la Shinx, viéndola al menos aguantándose la risa. Acercársele podría asustarle por parte de la Lucario pero la Shinx tal vez podría ayudarle a secarse. Sin embargo, Luca no dijo nada al respecto, intentando pensar en algo que decir que no acabase con el Zorua huyendo a todo correr.

-Ji ji ji… ¡Que artista estas hecho Zed! -La Shinx le dijo, acercándose a la silla para subir ella misma mientras Zed la miraba de reojo.

-No digas esas cosas Lucy… Siento lo de las verduras Luca, pero no sabía que había… un cubo ahí dentro. -El Zorua dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo describir el fregadero metálico.

Lucy subió a la mesa y luego saltó a la encimera, con cuidado de no caer en el fregadero como lo había hecho su pareja. Lucy se aproximó al Zorua y restregó un lado de su cara contra la suya.

-No pasa nada. Las verduras es lo que menos me preocupa. -le dijo ella- Tampoco me había fijado a tiempo dónde ibas a aterrizar para avisarte. -añadió sonrojándose un poco ella misma para luego acercarse y coger una toalla del armarito junto al fregadero y dejársela- Ten, sécate. -le dijo y luego les dio su espacio, dándoles incluso la espalda mientras cogía el gran caldero que había al otro lado de la encimera junto a la vitro y acercándolo un poco mientras esperaba una vez más.

Zed apreció el gesto de la Lucario, agachándose y pasando por debajo de la toalla, por lo que cuando se puso de pie otra vez estaba totalmente cubierto. Lucy lo miró y sonrió una vez más, y mientras los dos estaban sentados sobre la encimera, le ayudó a secarse. Acercó su boca a su oreja y le susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Luca no los oyera:

-Sabes… pensaba que eras lo suficientemente mayor para secarte solito… -Y acto seguido le sopló aire al oído, lo que hizo que el Zorua temblara, mirando a la Shinx sonrojado.

El pokémon de tipo siniestro se comenzó a frotar más rápidamente y cuando sintió que estaba seco se quitó la toalla… Y si, estaba seco, pero su pelaje tenía ahora un estilo mucho más distinto. El Zorua parecía ahora una bola de pelo negra, y Lucy lo miró con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, ya lo arreglaremos. Si alguien pregunta te he pegado un rampazo. - Dijo ella.

-Pero… si no me has hecho nada… - Zed respondió, un poco confundido.

De repente la lince se le acercó mucho e hizo que su pelaje se cargara de electricidad, dándole un pequeño rampazo a Zed, que provocó que este diera un grito de sorpresa. Lucy sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Una vez todo el lío solucionado, Luca encaró la vitro de nuevo y levantó una pata, bajándola sobre un dibujo que consistía de un círculo casi cerrado con una línea en la parte superior que lo atravesaba, el dibujo siendo de color blanco, el contraste con el negro material haciéndolo más evidente de ver. Al tocarlo, la vitro soltó un pitido, cuatro luces parpadeando junto a más dibujos a lo largo de toda la parte del borde del aparato.

-Al contrario que cocinas que usan fuego, esta utiliza electricidad para crear calor. -les explicó- Pero tienes que encenderla primero. -dijo señalándole el dibujo que acababa de tocar- Dale sin miedo, pero no aprietes, basta con que lo toques. -le dijo al Zorua, apagando la vitro para dejarle a él encenderla- Las luces que has visto indican que está encendida y cada una corresponde a uno de estos círculos. -continuó señalando los cuatro círculos blancos situados más alejados del borde, dos más pequeños y dos más grandes- Sé que no eres tan denso, pero se aprende si se hace. -le dijo dejándole a él que la encendiese.

Zed se acercó a la vitro y tocó el botón de encendido, o por lo menos la marca que Luca le había señalado. La vitro hizo un pitido otra vez, y Zed retrocedió por instinto, pero se calmó al ver que todo funcionaba como le había dicho la Lucario. Zed miró a Lucy y a Luca, y les dedicó una gran sonrisa de alegría. Se notaba que se lo iba a pasar muy bién cuando aprendiera a manejar todo eso.

-¿Sabes qué? Me vas a ayudar a hacer el almuerzo. -le dijo Luca- Así te enseño todo y practicas al mismo tiempo. -dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió y bajó de la encimera.

-Bueno… yo me quedaré por aquí y os haré compañía. -Dijo la hembra cuadrúpeda al tumbarse en una de las sillas a mirar como su pareja y la Lucario preparaban la comida.

En el salón, las noticias habían vuelto a la normalidad. En ese momento dando un reportaje sobre el asalto a la fábrica de poké-balls aquella noche.

-Como pueden ver, esta puerta más que forzada, fue cortada limpiamente, incluso se puede ver la otra parte del cerrojo encajada en su hueco. -decía la periodista mientras el cámara mostraba un limpiamente cortado cerrojo en primer plano.

Daniel observando la escena con bastante interés mientras Hadrim entraba en el salón, usando su psíquico para recoger el libro que había dejado en el sillón momentos antes y luego cogerlo con la cola, sujetándolo con fuerza con la bifurcada punta mientras decía a los nuevos qué sala era esa y…

-Ese es Daniel Kaiser. -presentó señalando al humano con una oreja- Ahora mismo no hará mucho caso a nadie. -comentó sonriendo- Siempre se queda absorto cuando ve las noticias.

-Ni que lo digas. -habló Luna, apareciendo del otro lado del sillón- Hola, me llamo Luna Vulpix. -se presentó ella.

Eric, Elly, Jake, Serge, Emily y Nox habían acompañado a Hadrim y se presentaron ante la Vulpix, el Houndour observándola durante unos momentos antes de acercarse en dos pasos.

-Oye nena, tú y yo tenemos algo en común: somos de tipo fuego… ¿Por qué no dejamos que nos lleve nuestra pasión? - Le preguntó.

Luna sólo le miró un momento sin decir nada, parecía que le interesase lo que veía.

-Bueno. No estás mal de ver. -le dijo sonriendo e incluso dedicándole un ligero tono- Y ese color de ojos es bastante raro en un tipo fuego. -añadió, acercándose al Houndour más, hasta estar cara a cara con él.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en la cara de Nox, el tipo fuego estirando los morros para que le diera un beso.

-Pero por muy guapo que me parezcas, no quiere decir que me valla a tirar a tus patas sin conocerte. -su sonrisa desapareció y en cuanto el otro abrió los ojos lo único que vería sería como una zarpa le acertaba en toda la cara con tal fuerza que le haría dar vueltas como un trompo- Eso por tratarme de fulana. -le dijo, ahora con tono claramente mosqueado.

Ciertamente, ante esto, Hadrim se había quedado sin palabras y si tuviese no las diría, pero era la primera vez que veía a Luna actuar de esa manera. Serge miró toda la escena y empezó a reírse.

-¡Oooooooooh! ¡Plantado! -Serge gritó, lo cual provocó la risa de los demás, excepto de Nox, quien se estaba acariciando la zona del golpe, recuperándose no solamente de éste, sino también del golpe a su orgullo, para luego sonreírle a Luna.

-Tu tranquila… ¡Ya verás cómo acabarás conociendo al Gran Nox! -Gritó lo más alto que pudo.

Eric suspiró y le puso una pata en la boca a Nox.

-Siento lo que acaba de pasar. Nox es un poco… peculiar. -El Riolu dijo, echándole una mirada que decía "mejor que te calles antes de que la jodas más aún." Eric era muy expresivo, y Nox captó el mensaje a la primera.

-No es el primero. Ahí fuera con tal de encajar a una hembra en celo hay machos que son capaces hasta de lamérsela ellos mismos si la hembra se lo pide. -soltó ella como si nada.

Todos los pokémon, a excepción de tres, la miraron, bastante sorprendidos por esa… expresión.

-¿De qué? -preguntó Radius, sin pillarlo.

-Luna mídete por favor. -le pidió Hadrim ahora al oír a su cachorro preguntar por eso.

-Woops. No he dicho nada. -dijo riendo nerviosa- Por cierto, Hadrim. ¿Has visto a Dark? Se le ha caído la medicina y no se ha dado cuenta. -dijo ella empujando un pequeño bote oscuro para que lo viese el Espeon.

-Seguramente estará en el garaje. Mira a ver si te responde y si no puedes dejarlas en su habitación. -le dijo él.

-Vale. -terminó la Vulpix recogiendo el bote con cuidado y yendo hacia la cocina, donde estaba la puerta al garaje.

Hadrim guio al grupo por la casa hasta llegar al pasillo de la puerta frontal, diciéndoles lo que era, qué había en el piso superior al que luego iría para darles una habitación donde pudiesen estar tranquilos y luego continuó, parando entre dos puertas, señalandoles el baño hacia la izquierda y luego abriendo la otra puerta con su psíquico al tener la cola ocupada.

-Esta es mi habitación y la de mi pareja, por favor esperad aquí. -les dijo a ellos- Jake acompáñame. -le dijo al Sneasel.

Una vez dentro, Hadrim encendió las luces pisando un interruptor en el suelo junto a la puerta y caminó hasta la estantería llena de libros justo en frente de la misma, donde Jake vería muchos libros con diversas cubiertas, desde cubiertas planas sin anda, con líneas de colores y hasta uno cubierto de tela negra con título dorado. Hadrim colocó el libro que tenía en un hueco de la estantería y luego los miró, buscando uno de los volúmenes de historia del mundo que tenía por ahí de cuando Ichiro iba al colegio elemental y tenía que hacer trabajos de historia. Algunos títulos estaban escritos con caracteres diferentes, las diferentes escrituras señalando la diferencia entre escritura humana y escritura pokémon.

-¿Puedes leer algún título? -preguntó el Espeon al Sneasel, ninguno de los volúmenes de la enciclopedia de historia estando en lenguaje pokémon.

Mientras esperaba, Hadrim sacó el primer volumen de la enciclopedia, teniendo que usar una vez más sus poderes psíquicos ya que estaba en la parte más alta de la estantería.

Jake agarró el libro y lo abrió por una página aleatoria, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Mucho me temo que no. Vuestra lengua parece ser distinta a la nuestra, y mi humilde persona es incapaz de traducir lo que ahora tengo escrito enfrente mía. - Jake le respondió educadamente, devolviéndole el libro.

Antes de que Hadrim lo pudiera agarrar, Elly se lo pidió a Jake, y este lo depositó en el suelo para que Elly lo leyera.

-Hmmm… Creo que he visto esto antes en libros antiguos… Es dialecto humano, y sabes cómo me gusta la historia, así que no me pongas esa cara Jake. -Le dijo al Sneasel mientras esté alzaba una ceja, sorprendido que Elly sí entendía algunas cosas y el no- De todas maneras, yo tampoco entiendo mucho. -Concluyó ella.

-Pues si ni tú ni él entendéis lo que pone, los demás entenderemos menos aún. -Eric dijo, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Elly le miró de reojo.

-Encontraré la manera de que sigas leyendo Eric, eso te lo aseguro. -Le dijo, el Riolu suspirando en exasperación.

-Puede que sea capaz de ayudaros en esto… Si queréis. -dijo Hadrim- Lo único es que… es un poco personal, pero podría pasaros mi experiencia leyendo humano. -dijo- Memorias, aprendizaje. Práctica incluso. -concluyó.

-No queremos darte muchas molestias, Hadrim. Creo que Jake y yo podremos aprender a leer humano si nos ponemos a ello. -Elly le respondió, no queriendo estar más en deuda con el Espeon.

-Bueno, no era ninguna molestia en absoluto, Elly, pero si queréis un profesor de igual manera, a Ichiro se le da bastante bien. -comentó- Después de todo, él nos ha enseñado a todos a leer humano. -le sonrió él- Y hay varios libros. Van por orden y ese es el primero. También tengo libros escritos por pokémon pero son más bien novelas de fantasía.

Eric cayó de rodillas en cuanto Hadrim mencionó los libros de fantasía en Pokémon.

-¡Noooooooo!-Exclamó, Elly mirándolo, muy molesta por su reacción.

-¡Deja de quejarte Eric! ¡Ya verás cómo al final te acabará gustando, solo tienes que encontrar un libro que te enganche! -Le aseguró, bastante enfadada con Eric, ya que siempre tenían esta discusión.

-El único libro que me gustó fué aquel de asesinatos en la mansión, y tú y Jake me dijisteis que el culpable era el mayordomo. ¡Y mira por donde, era el mayordomo! - Le dijo a Elly, que se mordió un labio, al igual que Jake.

-Vale eso sí que no se le hace a alguien que lee. Destroza la experiencia de muy mala manera. -comentó Had- Pero dudo que ninguno sepáis la historia de alguno de estos… A ver -miró la estantería, pasando la cola por los libros en la zona baja, mirando fijamente el de cubierta negra, pero decidiendo coger uno dos libros más a la derecha- Tal vez si consigues que lo lea, éste le guste. -dijo sacando el libro y enseñándoselo a la Eevee, las letras del título completamente diferentes y tal vez mucho más familiares para ellos- Pero bueno ya está bien de mirar libros, vamos arriba y si queréis podéis relajaros un poco en la habitación de invitados hasta el almuerzo. -dijo él sonriéndoles para luego llevarles de vuelta a las escaleras y subirlas.

Les indicó de quién era cada habitación mientras les llevaba hasta la del fondo, abriéndola para ellos de nuevo usando la cola y no su psíquico ahora que la tenía libre.

-Poneros cómodos. -les ofreció dejándoles pasar- Bueno yo aquí os dejo solos solo no os he enseñado el sótano, pero es solo otro salón y una habitación de invitados más. -les dijo- Os avisaré cuando esté el almuerzo listo. -les dijo para luego teletransportarse detrás del grupo y caminar el resto del camino hacia su habitación, dónde se dejó caer en su lecho- Owh. Qué dolor de cabeza. -soltó cerrando los ojos y hundiendo el morro bajo la almohada de Luca- Mmmf… ¿qué tendrás en la cabeza con las verduras para hoy? -se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro.

Tras eso se dejó llevar, dormitando pero no quedándose completamente dormido.

Eric y los demás observando la habitación. No era muy grande, y eso iba a ser un problema.

-Espera, ¡¿vamos a tener que dormir todos juntos en la misma habitación?! -Elly preguntó, alarmada por este hecho.

Jake fue el único que asintió.

-Mucho me temo que así es… la convivencia será excepcionalmente difícil, especialmente con Nox. Es una fuente de calor constante al tratarse de un pokémon de tipo fuego. -Jake hizo esa observación, aunque tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea de que debería compartir habitación con otros pokémon.

-A mí me da un poco igual, la verdad. -Serge añadió, mirando la habitación de arriba a abajo.

No era gran cosa, un armario, a la izquierda de la entrada, una ventana con las cortinas echadas, un escritorio que no tenía nada en la pared de enfrente y a la derecha había una sola cama, junto a la cual había un pequeño baúl, que supusieron contendría mantas y sábanas.

-No puede ser… ¡Es una cama! - Serge soltó de repente, acercándose al colchón.

-¿Eso es una cama? - Preguntó Elly, el pájaro asintiendo- No se parece en nada a las que tenemos en casa… -Dijo la Eevee adulta, acercándose.

-Eso es porque son camas más bien normales, pero… esto es un lujo de dónde venimos. Solo había visto un par durante mis viajes, y solo gente adinerada las tenía… Esto es el colchón, y los que yo había visto estaban hechos con lana o plumas… pero este no tengo ni idea de lo que tiene. -Dijo, tumbándose en la cama, soltando un suspiro de alivio- Aaaaah… ¡Es tan bueno como lo recordaba! -El pájaro dijo, provocando la envidia de sus compañeros.

-Eh, ¡yo también quiero! - Exclamó Nox mientras corría hacia el colchón y saltaba encima de este, cayendo encima y provocando que la cama se moviera, pero notando la comodidad al instante- Woooooow… ¡Es súper blando, y no se te clava en todas partes como la paja! Esto es como estar tumbado en una nube… -Nox dijo, dándose la vuelta y poniéndose boca arriba, cerrando los ojos y descansando un poco.

-Técnicamente esa expresión es incorrecta, Nox. Uno no puede tumbarse en las nubes, ya que no son cuerpos sólidos y caerías directamente al suelo, provocando lesiones graves a tu cuerpo o… -Nox levantó una pata y la giró.

-Ya. Ya. Ya… Tú cállate y pruébalo anda. Luego me dices. -El Houndour le invitó a que se tumbara, y Jake caminó hasta allí y colocó una mano sobre el colchón, empujando hacia abajo y comprobando lo cómodo que era.

-Arceus… Esto es increíblemente blando… noto como mi mano se hunde lentamente… -Se dio la vuelta y subió a la cama, tumbándose sobre ella y esperando unos instantes- Es muy probable que este tipo de camas ayuden con los problemas de espalda… Debemos adquirir unas para nuestro nuevo hogar a nuestra vuelta a casa. -Jake sugirió, Eric y Elly considerando sus palabras mientras Emily saltó encima de la cama también, disfrutando como una cachorra de la comodidad.

Eric y Elly se aproximaron para tumbarse, pero se dieron cuenta de que no había espacio libre para poder tumbarse, ya que Serge acaparaba la mayor parte de la cama.

-Oye Serge, ¿nos dejas tumbarnos? -Elly le pidió que se levantase, pero el pájaro no le hizo caso. Finalmente Eric tuvo que acercarse.

-Serge, deja que nos tumbemos en la cama y que la probemos venga. -El Riolu repitió.

Serge sabía que Eric haría que se levantara. El pokémon de tipo volador gruñó y se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared, dejándole espacio a los dos pokémon, que se tumbaron en la cama, el uno al lado del otro.

-Wow… Sí que es cómodo si… -Eric dijo esto mientras sentía cómo se hundía poco a poco.

Elly se acurrucó junto a él, por fin consiguiendo descansar después de todo lo que había pasado el resto del día. La Eevee cerró los ojos y pegó su cabeza contra el pecho del Riolu, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, lo cual le ayudó a calmarse mientras el Riolu colocó un brazo a su alrededor, abrazándola mientras Elly conseguía descansar un poco. Después de lo que había pasado necesitaban relajarse, y si Elly quería echarse una siesta, él no tenía problemas con ello.

-Bueno… pues aquí estamos gente. En un mundo completamente nuevo y en casa de unos completos desconocidos. -Eric dijo, lo suficientemente bajo para no molestar a Elly.

-A mí me parecen buena gente, no se… Yo creo que nos podemos confiar. -Nox contestó, expresando su opinión sobre la familia Kaiser.

-No es que no me fíe de ellos, es que nos han permitido quedarnos en su casa y no sé cómo agradecérselo. La verdad es que necesitábamos un lugar para descansar después de lo que ha pasado en la cueva. -El Riolu miró a Elly, sabiendo que si no llega a ser por ella seguramente algunos de ellos no estarían allí.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Alguno de vosotros sabéis quién era ese tío? El bastardo casi nos mata sin despeinarse. -Serge les recordó, Jake asintiendo.

-Cierto… sus habilidades eran muy poderosas y era bastante preciso a la hora de atacar. Tengo una teoría de que pueda ser un asesino contratado para matarnos. En tal caso, deberíamos preguntarnos quién le contrató. -Jake evaluó y expuso todas las posibilidades posibles, mencionando a todos los pokémon que habían conocido que podían querer hacerles daño o directamente matarlos.

-Tío… Ahora que lo dices… ¡¿Y si resulta que hemos cazado a tantos criminales que ahora un súper grupo de asesinos van a perseguirnos para evitar que sigamos salvando a pokémon?! -Nox preguntó, todos los pokémon despiertos mirándolo.

-Deberías de ser un escritor con esa imaginación Nox. -Serge bromeó, el Houndour mirándolo un poco mosqueado.

Sin embargo, Jake escuchó sus palabras con atención, y poco a poco juntado todo lo que sabían, que tampoco era mucho, con ese nuevo trasfondo.

-La verdad… la teoría del grupo de asesinos para tratar de matarnos no es tan descabellada. Después de todo, somos un equipo con fama mundial. Si fuimos capaces de derrotar al Equipo Uncario_, _entonces por pura lógica deberíamos tener poder de sobra para destruir cualquier otra organización criminal. En otras palabras… puede que al derrotar a Uncario y eliminarlos de la escena criminal hayamos atraído un tipo de atención indeseable… casi como cuando Nox hostiga a una hembra. -El Sneasel añadió lo último después de un corto silencio, en el cual el nombrado le dio la razón.

-¡Hey! -Nox exclamó cuando Jake dijo eso, Serge riendo ligeramente con tal de no despertar a Elly, convencido por una mirada asesina de Eric.

Emily soltó una risilla, el Houndour dejando el tema y relajándose, los seis pokémon, de alguna manera, todos tumbados en la cama. A los pocos minutos todos cerraron los ojos para descansar algo, menos Emily, que se bajó a los cinco minutos, aburrida y se preparó para salir de la habitación, pero se quedó quieta, sus orejas poniéndose rectas.

Antes de que la Eevee pudiese salir de la habitación, empezaría a oír pasos y garras chocando contra el suelo. El sonido siendo cada vez más alto mientras alguien subía las escaleras a paso lento, para luego caminar por el pasillo de la misma manera. Los pasos se acercaban más y más, hasta el punto que parecía que sonaban justo al lado de la puerta. Durante un momento no se oyó nada. Hasta que el sonido de una puerta cercana abriéndose rompió la calma. En el pasillo, había un Zoroark con cara decaída cuyo pelaje estaba manchado de negro, difícil de notar en su ya de por sí oscuro color, pero ahí. Además de esto tenía las patas superiores vendadas desde los dedos hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, un memento de otro suceso que el Zoroark llevaba a sus espaldas. Dark se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en su habitación. Olfateando tras darse cuenta en ese momento de los nuevos olores en la casa. "_¿Hm? Se han quedado, ¿eh? Pues bienvenidos sean._" Pensó para luego entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para luego sentarse en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta.

-Qué día, ¿eh? -soltó Natalie de pronto tras un rato de silencio.

-Ayudar a Clara y Luca, pokémon nuevos en la casa, un poco de trabajo manual… -enumeró Dark asintiendo- Sí, un buen día. -dijo él.

Los dos hermanos estaban raros cuanto menos, Natalie no estaba matando el tiempo con ningún libro, solo estaba tumbada en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación. Por otra parte, Dark no parecía de ánimos para practicar sus ilusiones tampoco.

-¿Cuántos serían? -preguntó de pronto el tipo siniestro- ¿Cuarenta y cinco?

-Cuarenta y cuatro. -Corrigió la Eevee.

De nuevo, silencio. Hasta que Nat no pudo aguantarse más los sollozos en silencio. Metiéndose en la habitación y yendo hacia Dark, pegándose a su hermano, quien la cogió en brazos y la abrazó, sus propios ojos acuosos.

-Les echo tanto de menos… -dijo ella entre hipos.

-Yo también. -respondió él, su propia voz rompiéndose mientras el Zoroark intentaba mantenerse firme, no tuvo mucho éxito y acabó llorando en silencio junto a ella, abrazándola más fuerte contra su pecho- Yo también. -dijo una vez más, encogiéndose ligeramente alrededor de ella.

* * *

**En un lugar remoto de la región…**

El bosque estaba completamente en silencio. No se oía nada, lo cual era extraño, ya que había pokémon habitando ese bosque. Pero todos habían presentido algo extraño en el aire, e inmediatamente abandonaron la zona, probablemente para siempre. Ahora parecía desierto, sin señales de vida a parte de los árboles que constituían el frondoso bosque, el cielo oscurecido por la presencia de nubes que propiciaban una tormenta, pero no una cualquiera. Gotas empezaron a caer desde las nubes, la cantidad de energía en el aire resultando en una diluvio que empezó con fuerza, relámpagos y truenos manifestándose mientras el aire se viciaba, como si algo estuviera chupando la habitabilidad de aquel bosque. En medio de todo este caos, se oyó un sonido extraño e anti-natural, parecido al sonido producido cuando se rompe un papel, pero tan visceral y extraño que cualquiera que lo oyera se le pondrían los pelos de punta, ya que daba la sensación de que la mismísima realidad se había partido por la mitad.

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Chispas púrpuras aparecieron, y en medio del aire se abrió una grieta negra, a través de la cual salió una figura, cayendo al suelo. El agujero se cerró y dejó al ser en medio de aquel bosque, el cual era completamente desconocido para él. Se levantó lentamente, no tenía prisa. Su presa había escapado por culpa de Palkia. Pero eso no volvería a pasar. Después de todo, si estaba en lo correcto, este era un mundo completamente distinto, por lo que nadie sabía que estaba allí.

La figura se miró. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por una larga túnica negra con una capucha, sus rasgos faciales, manos y pies negros e imposibles de discernir. "La magia sigue funcionando… Excelente." Se dijo a sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor, la tormenta a su alrededor resultándole indiferente. No sabía dónde estaban, pero en algún momento los encontraría. Y cuando lo hiciera, terminaría el trabajo. Su figura se difuminó en una mancha negra en un instante y después desapareció. La cacería seguía.

* * *

Había sentido algo. Estaba alerta. Esa sensación no se daba jamás… salvo que algo grande pasase. Pero… alguien más lo había sentido. La enorme figura de Palkia surgió de un portal blanco, adentrándose en los entresijos del mismísimo espacio. Flotando en ese lugar, el legendario buscó el origen de la sensación, pero encontró algo más allí. Una figura encapuchada ya había llegado, y estaba observando una grieta en delicado tejido.

-¿¡Quién eres y cómo has accedido a este plano!? -rugió Lisa, acercándose más rápidamente a la figura, que solo se giró para mirarla.

Rostro ensombrecido, a excepción de la punta del morro. Esta visión hizo que la pokémon se detuviera en seco.

-Tú… ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo? -preguntó.

-Tienes algo más importante de lo que preocuparte que de mi inexplicable… presencia. -dijo la figura, haciendo una pausa en un intento de encontrar una palabra que le pareciese adecuada- Esto no ha sido causado desde dentro. -añadió, volviendo a observar la grieta.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? -soltó la dragona del espacio.

Como respuesta, el ser tomó aire para luego soltar un aliento de aspecto abrasador justo delante de la grieta en el tejido del espacio, casi una decena de auras reaccionando ante la perturbación y mostrándose a los ojos de Palkia.

-Alguien ha… enviado a seres de otro espacio al nuestro. -dijo- Alguien con tus mismos poderes. -dijo mientras observaba profundamente la grieta, intentando ver al otro lado.

Puede que fuese una criatura misteriosa y enigmática, pero la cualidad mortal de la curiosidad era una especie de enfermedad de la que no se libraba. Sin embargo…

-Algo no me gusta… -dijo más para sí que para la otra presencia.

-Esto no es bueno. Tenemos que cerrar la grieta. -dijo Palkia- Hay muy pocas razones por las que alguien sería capaz de viajar entre espacios y solo una de ellas no tiene riesgo de muerte.

-Te comprendo, pero no podemos cerrar esto por ahora. Algo que ha venido desde allí está causando estragos, mientras buscaba por esto he tenido que cerrar varios agujeros que se han dejado abiertos en este plano. Además… Alguien está observando. -dijo para luego mirar hacia otro lado, sus ojos carmesí emitiendo un brillo glacial y vapor helado empezó a salir de estos- _Te veo… Dailos._ -dijo el ser con la mente, su tono de voz frío y duro.

-Lisa. Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando que esta grieta no crezca más. -dijo el ser- Si se da el caso en las dos dimensiones podría comenzar una catástrofe devastadora.

-Oye se supone que ese es mi trabajo. -protesto ella.

-¿Y crees que puedes mantener esta grieta sin cerrar ni que crezca mientras cierras los agujeros que se puedan crear? te daría algo.

-Y qué quieres que haga.

-No lo sé. Investiga. Intenta averiguar quiénes han sido enviados aquí. Cualquier cosa.

-Veré que puedo hacer… te quedas a cargo. -terminó para luego irse.

* * *

En otro lugar, Dailos se había retirado. Conocía al ser que le había descubierto y eso le hizo sonreír, pues sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Qué conveniente… -pensó en voz alta con un tono de voz siniestramente feliz- Con él atrapado en el plano espacial… ya puedo empezar a hacer lo que hay que hacer. Pero primero… ¿dónde estarán esos dos? -Dailos se giró, frente a él una visión aural de la esfera mundial en la cual se concentró- Esos dos humanos… han logrado esconderse de mí durante meses… Cuando los encuentre me aseguraré de que sufran hasta en la muerte. -dijo ahora con rabia mientras escudriñaba la esfera de aura, retirarla, la única luz en ese lugar desapareciendo- Nada… ni nadie… me impedirá hacer mi trabajo.

* * *

Emily tocó a la puerta de la habitación, el ruido despertando a Jake, quien se sentó y miró a la entrada.

-¡La comida está preparada chicos! ¡Bajad ya! -Emily les gritó, el sonido de patas sobre la madera siguiendo a sus palabras, alejándose de la habitación.

Jake movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y miró a sus compañeros. Se habían pegado una buena siesta, y se sentía descansado.

-La comida ya está lista. Debemos bajar inmediatamente si queremos ser educados. -El Sneasel les informó, sacudiendo a Nox y Eric, los que estaban más cerca de él.

Los dos pokémon se despertaron y Jake repitió su mensaje, bajándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta. El Sneasel salió al pasillo y se dirigió a las escalares y las bajó, decidido a llegar lo antes posible, aunque no estuviera hambriento.

No solo Jake la oyó hablar. Dark también. El Zoroark se estiró un poco, Natalie todavía pegada a él. La Eevee se había dormido mientras se desahogaba.

-Nat. La comida está. -le dijo mientras movía los brazos ligeramente y con voz tranquila.

La Eevee despertó por el movimiento.

-¿Mmmf? -preguntó abriendo los para mirarle a él, levantando las orejas y bostezando- L-lo siento… Me he dormido. -le dijo y la obviedad le hizo soltar una risilla.

-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta. -reprochó el Zoroark dejándola en el suelo, levantándose y luego estirándose.

-Dark… -le llamó Natalie mirándole y acercándole la nariz- Todavía me sorprende lo sensible que es mi olfato ahora, pero ese tufo a mecánico lo olería hasta alguien con un trancazo de los buenos. -le dijo.

-¿Tanto? -preguntó él para luego olerse a sí mismo y… su cara lo dijo todo- Uffff… se me ha ido la mano con el aceite y la grasa. -comentó.

-Y de lo lindo. -comentó Natalie.

-Bueno. Al menos no soy el único que atufa. -le devolvió- Creo que te he tenido en brazos un buen rato. -añadió luego.

Nat de inmediato se olfateo y la cara no fue distinta a la de Dark.

-Esto no saldrá por las buenas. -dijo- Todavía prefiero bañarme sola, gracias. -pensó recordando el último baño caliente que había tenido… ciertamente nunca pensó que uno de esos momentos relajantes se fuese a convertir en algo tan personalmente incómodo.

-Agua de río arrastra mucho, pero aún más se queda por el camino. -le dijo él.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierra el hocico! -le soltó ella con tono irritado- Pero no queda más remedio.

-Mejor no te quejes y cuanto antes pasemos por esto mejor. -dijo él.

-Claro, lo dice el que ha vuelto a las dos patas.

-¿Ves algún pulgar aquí? -preguntó enseñándole una zarpa.

-Lo que veo son tres garras que movidas bien se pueden volver contrarias.

-...Tuche. -admitió Dark la derrota, moviendo las garras como ella decía y pudiendo tocarse las dos de los extremos mutuamente un par de veces- ¿Vas tú primero? -preguntó

-¿Qué-?

Pero antes de que Natalie pudiese continuar hablando, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Ichiro asomándose dentro.

-¿Dark? ¿Natalie? El almuerzo- ¡Wuuuffff! -soltó sacando la cabeza- Me ahorro los comentarios pero necesitáis un baño, ya. -dijo el chico, la Eevee solo sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza y las orejas todavía más.

Eric se levantó de la cama y miró a Elly, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

-Elly… Venga dormilona, que tenemos que ir a comer. -Le susurró, la tipo normal abriendo los ojos y parpadeando, claramente atolondrada al haberse despertado tan de repente, dejando escapar un bostezo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó en cuanto pudo, sus movimientos despertando a Serge. Eric repitió lo que había dicho, pero con la mala suerte que Serge estiró sus alas y se pegó un buen bostezo, lo cual impidió que Elly oyera lo que había dicho su pareja.

Serge se quedó mirando al Riolu.

-Hey, ¿por qué nos hemos despertado? -El pájaro preguntó, Eric suspirando.

Repitió por tercera vez que deberían bajar a comer, que la comida probablemente ya estaba hecha. Nox solo tuvo que oírlo una vez antes de que saltara de la cama y se lanzara por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, bajándolas a tal velocidad que se podía haber tropezado con facilidad. Se oyó un grito de sorpresa abajo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, tarado! -Todos oyeron la voz de Lucy, claramente enfadada.

Serge sonrió, bajando de la cama mientras Eric ayudaba a una Elly medio dormida a bajar.

-¡Venga va, que tengo hambre y ganas de ver que comen aquí! -El Pidgeot admitió, claramente ansioso de bajar a ver qué había de comer.

Eric y Elly asintieron y salieron al pasillo. El trío se dirigió hacia abajo, oyendo voces a sus izquierdas. Miraron en esa dirección y vieron a Ichiro de camino a donde ellos iban.

-Hola, esto… Eh… ¿Icho? -Serge preguntó, ya que no se acordaba del nombre bien, solo que empezaba con "Ich".

-Hey. ¿Qué tal? -saludó el chico peli plata con una sonrisa pero sin responder al tipo volador.

-Muy bien, gracias por la habitación. ¡La cama era muy cómoda, nos hemos quedado sopa nada más tumbarnos! -Este le respondió con una sonrisa, pero aún sin saber su nombre.

-Oye, oye. Puedo… intentar hacerme una idea de lo que dices pero no te entiendo del todo. -le dijo el humano con tranquilidad observando al pokémon ave que le igualaba en tamaño- A ver… ¿Intentas decirme que te gusta la habitación? -preguntó, deduciendo por cómo se había comunicado, entre el tono de voz, que le sonaba dormido, y algunos gestos.

Serge asintió, comprendiendo donde estaba el problema de la comunicación.

-Bueno… ¿qué hay de comer? -Preguntó mientras señalaba las escaleras con un ala y luego abría su pico y lo señalaba.

-Estofado de verduras y bayas. Vuestro amigo Zed es bueno en la cocina. -les dijo- Tiene una pinta deliciosa. -comentó- ¿No oléis nada? -les preguntó luego ya que incluso desde ahí podía oler el estofado él mismo.

Elly cerró los ojos y empezó a oler el aire, captando una serie de olores que le resultaban familiares y algunos completamente nuevos. Entre los nuevos olía algo que hacía que su boca se hiciera agua, así que asumió que eso era el olor del estofado. La Eevee asintió repetidamente, ahora con ganas de probar la comida. Serge los miró, frustrado.

-Bueno venga, ¿vamos o qué? - Les preguntó a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

Eric miró a Ichiro y se apuntó a sí mismo y a sus amigos, después apuntó a las escaleras, acto seguido movió su pata para decirle a Ichiro que viniera con ellos hacia abajo.

-Claro yo iba para abajo ya. -dijo el chico- Por cierto de todos vosotros creo que a ti y a erm Eevee os entenderé más incluso si habláis directo. -le dijo con una sonrisa, no atreviéndose a ponerle género a Elly sin saberlo- Hay tres Eevee más en casa y a parte, Hadrim fue Eevee también, Luca siendo una Riolu en su día. -les contó para razonar un poco por qué podría entenderles a ellos más que a Pidgeot, resumidamente, costumbre- Por cierto, mola el tatuaje. -le dijo señalándole la pata.

Eric sonrió y se lo enseñó, orgulloso de que le gustara.

-Gracias. Es el emblema de nuestro equipo… pero eso es una explicación para otro momento. Bueno venga, vamos para abajo. -El Riolu repitió, esta vez hablando.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sus amigos y el humano a su lado.

-Ya veo. ¿Todos lo tenéis tatuado o es solo cosa tuya? -le preguntó el chico.

Eric negó con la cabeza y le dijo que solo él la tenía, él y Elly intercambiando una mirada y no dijeron nada mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No es mala idea. Poneros todos el emblema sería como decir "hey hola, mira quién soy.". Sobre todo si está relacionado con vosotros. Reconoceros se haría muy fácil para otros, incluso para quien no queráis que lo haga. -les comentó. El no llegaba a entender que, aunque el emblema estuviera chulo visualmente, en realidad era más como un recordatorio doloroso de lo que habían pasado.

Mientras bajaban, Serge empezó a intentar charlar con Ichiro.

-¿Así que no nos entiendes bien cuando hablamos? -El pájaro le preguntó, sus alas plegadas y pegadas a su cuerpo lo máximo posible para no acaparar las escaleras.

-Um... -soltó el chico, descifrando lo que había oído, lo cual debería ser una respuesta, al menos parcial, para Serge- Lo siento… No te pillo esta vez. -se rindió Ichiro rascándose detrás de la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que Serge rio.

-Nada nada, no pasa nada. Ya te acostumbrarás. -dijo- Eso sí, olvídate de entender a Jake. Si ya nos cuesta a nosotros entender lo que dice a veces... -El pokémon de tipo volador bromeó, estresando la palabra "olvídate" ligeramente y sonriendo.

Ichiro se le quedó mirando un momento, sin saber si reír también o callar, esta vez habiendo entendido que dejase el tema y poco más al menos, pero respecto a la segunda parte… "_¿Me acaba de contar un chiste o algo?_" Pensó, decidiendo guardar silencio esta vez.

Todos llegaron a la planta baja, e Ichiro les guio al comedor donde ya estaba la mesa puesta, Jake, Lucy, Zed y Emily ya sentados pero sin empezar a comer.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Nos habéis hecho esperar media hora aquí con la comida delante de las narices, lentorros! -Lucy les soltó desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Jake carraspeó.

-Técnicamente, sólo han tardado diez minutos Lucy, o lo que es lo mismo, la tercera parte de media hora, por lo que deberías haber dicho que han tardado una tercera parte de una media hora. -El Sneasel la corrigió, mirando a los tres pokémon que habían tardado tanto en bajar- Pero sí, habéis tardado demasiado. ¿Tenéis alguna excusa convincente para que no os tache de maleducados? - Añadió justo después.

-Nos encontramos con Ichiro y nos pusimos a hablar un rato. Oye, que por diez minutos no pasa nada. -Elly les recordó a todos, acercándose a la mesa y mirando a ver dónde se sentaba.

Eric miró a su pareja, alzando una ceja.

-¿Enserio? Después del pitostio que me montaste la otra vez cuando nos fuimos de misión y ¿ahora cuando a ti te viene bien no hay ningún problema? -El Riolu le reprochó a la Eevee, que no supo cómo responder a parte de darle un empujón mitad enfadada y mitad en broma.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero ahora el hambre podía con todo.

-Bueno, vosotros podéis ir empezando. -Dijo Ichiro- Yo tengo que ayudar a dos en el baño un momento. -dijo como si nada, marchándose a preparar el baño para Nat y Dark.

-Vale, para empezar supongo que todos sabéis una norma básica antes de comer, ¿no? -preguntó Luca desde la puerta de la cocina y esperó por sus respuestas.

Cierto Zorua habiendo tenido suficiente calma para haber hecho eso a lo que ella se refería y no solo por caerse dentro de un fregadero lleno de agua. Sin embargo, nadie más sabía a qué se refería la Lucario, y la miraron, confundidos. Luca le lanzó una mirada a Zed al ver las caras del resto, no enfadada ni nada por el estilo, pero no dijo nada, atribuyendo que no les hubiera inculcado aquella norma a su timidez. Sin embargo, antes de que ella dijese nada, Shade salió de la cocina, su rostro ligeramente empapado ya que acababa de lavarse la cara, al igual que las patas, Radius siendo el siguiente, luego Luna y por último Hadrim, que les saludó con una sonrisa, excusándose por no avisarles pero no había querido despertarles, cada uno ocupando un sitio en la mesa. Clara y Daniel ya habían comido, decidiendo dejarles la mesa a los pokémon. Ichiro había decidido comer con ellos. Luca sonrió al verlos a ellos así.

-Antes de comer hay que lavarse. -les dijo Luca de pronto- Así que venga a la cocina y lavaros la cara y las patas. -les dijo severa pero con calma.

Todos los pokémon menos Zed y Lucy se alejaron de la mesa, algo mosqueados y fueron a lavarse. El primero en volver fue Jake.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué sentido tiene lavarse las patas en el caso de los cuadrúpedos? Siempre están tocando el suelo, que normalmente está sucio o polvoriento. -El Sneasel preguntó a la Lucario.

-Bueno, para lavarse la cara todavía tienen que mojarse las patas, ¿no? -le devolvió ella- Las usen o no para comer acaban lavadas aunque sea durante un momento.

-Hmmm… cierto cierto. Sería difícil que se lavaran el hocico sin las patas. Disculpe mi impertinencia, Luca. -El Sneasel respondió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa, sentándose en su silla.

-No te disculpes, te resultaba curioso y has preguntado. -dijo ella- Y tutéame, anda. -añadió.

-¿Os molesta que os hable de usted? Mis disculpas entonces, a partir de ahora le hablaré de "tú". -El Sneasel contestó, una vez más disculpándose y haciendo otra reverencia.

Mientras esta conversación pasaba, Eric, Elly, Emily y Serge volvieron a la mesa.

-Puedes decir que molesta. Pero no es por eso, simplemente que queremos que os sintáis como en casa. -le dijo ella sonriéndole una vez más al final- Bien. Ahora que todos os habéis limpiado. Que aproveche. -dijo ella mientras volvía a la cocina para coger su plato y terminando tras sentarse a la mesa, junto a Hadrim.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios y estaban a punto de empezar a comer, pero justo antes de poder empezar, Eric miró a su alrededor.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Nox? -El Riolu preguntó, mirando a Elly, que estaba sentada al lado suya.

La Eevee se encogió de hombros, y Eric miró a sus demás compañeros para recibir la misma respuesta. Nox no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Oye Hadrim, ¿puedes encontrar a Nox con tus poderes psíquicos? Será mejor encontrarle antes de que haga alguna trastada. -El tipo lucha le pidió al Espeon.

Hadrim les miró y luego cerró los ojos, el zafiro de su frente soltando un tenue brillo mientras expandía su mente, aquellos acostumbrados sentirían como si una sábana les acariciase la cabeza ligeramente cuando lo hizo mientras el Psíquico buscaba.

Nox, mientras esperaba su turno para lavarse, se fijó en una puerta que había al otro lado de la cocina, no era la que daba al jardín ni por la que había entrado desde el comedor, por lo que debería de ser la puerta del garaje. La curiosidad le pudo y se aproximó a ésta cuando se quedó solo, empujándola levemente con el hocico y mirando el interior. No podía ver nada, ya que estaba todo a oscuras.

-¿Qué narices?… ¿Cómo puede ser que todas las habitaciones estén a oscuras? ¿Llevarán velas encima todo el rato o pueden ver en la oscuridad? -Se preguntó en voz alta.

En ese momento Hadrim le había localizado y el psíquico sonrió al oírle a través de sus propias orejas al llegar a su mente.

-_No exactamente. _-le dijo usando su psíquico para encender las luces del garaje- _Ellos encienden las luces. Las habitaciones a oscuras tienen las ventanas cerradas o no tienen ventanas, para evitar que ningún ladrón pueda colarse dentro. _-le explicó.

El garaje era una habitación bastante grande, con dos puertas, una siendo la de la cocina y la otra siendo tan grande como la pared, situada en la pared contraria a la de la puerta. En las paredes había tableros con herramientas colgando, como martillos y destornilladores y escritorios con más cajas de herramientas bien colocadas. En el centro de la habitación estaba el coche de Daniel, que era también el vehículo familiar. Hadrim explicándole al Houndour cada cosa por la que este se interesaba. Junto a los escritorios había garrafas rojas con tapa negra, vacías según dijo el Espeon. El techo estaba descubierto, lo único que colgaba de éste era un cable eléctrico del que colgaba la bombilla de luz que iluminaba la habitación. Para terminar, a un lado, había algo cubierto por una lona, algo grande, pero no tan grande como el coche y que Hadrim le dijo al Houndour que era mejor que lo dejase estar, sólo diciéndole que era el proyecto de Dark.

Nox estuvo tentado a descubrirlo y ver lo que era, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tenía hambre y se había desviado un momento para ver qué más había en aquella casa. Le gustaba bastante, para ser sinceros, aunque le parecía rara la idea de que fuera la casa de otra gente.

-Bueno creo ya he visto suficiente… Voy para allá, supongo. -El Houndour dijo en voz alta mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando la luz encendida e intentando cerrar la puerta lo mejor que pudo.

Se encaminó hacia el salón saliendo poco después a la vista de los demás.

-¿Te has lavado? -preguntó Luca, viéndole seco por completo.

Nox se mordió el labio inferior, dispuesto a discutir sobre eso, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Sin embargo, la mirada que recibió de sus compañeros, y la mueca que le hizo Serge en dirección a la cocina le persuadieron, desapareciendo una vez más. El silencio reinó durante unos instantes…

-¡Ostia que fría! -El Houndour gritó en cuanto puso las patas en el agua, todos en la mesa casi incapaces de contener la risa.

-Podría ser cualquiera de vosotros. -comentó Hadrim mientras también se aguantaba la risa ya que según él todavía ninguno sabía cómo hacer salir agua caliente de los grifos, tal vez con la excepción de Zed y Lucy.

-En realidad, Hadrim, no es así. Para mí, el agua estaba templada, mientras que mis compañeros la encontraron fría, pero no a tal extremo. La sensación que recibamos al tocar el agua depende de nuestra temperatura interna. La mía es inferior a la media, por lo que yo la sentía templada, mientras que Nox, cuya temperatura interna es ligeramente superior a la media, percibe la temperatura del agua como si estuviera más fría aún. - El Sneasel le respondió.

A esto, Hadrim le sonrió más, mostrando los colmillos incluso.

-Pierdes mi referencia a que no sabéis regular la temperatura. -le devolvió el Espeon.

-¿Referencia? ¿Es un tipo de juego de palabras? No estoy familiarizado con ese tipo de humor todavía. - Jake admitió, ladeando su cabeza.

-Jake, estás tan familiarizado con el humor como lo estamos ahora mismo con este mundo. En otras palabras: ¡Cero! -Lucy le dijo desde la otra punta de la mesa, pero Jake decidió ignorar su comentario.

-Quiero decir que me refiero a que no sabéis hacer que salga agua caliente o fría. -le dijo.

-Ah… ¿Eso es posible? -El Sneasel le preguntó.

Él y Hadrim se entablaron en una conversación sobre cómo regular la temperatura del agua. Nox salió de la cocina, caminando deprisa hacia su silla, que estaba al lado de Serge. Los demás ya habían empezado a comer, y el Houndour no tardó mucho en empezar a devorar su parte.

Minutos después Dark y Natalie aparecieron en el comedor, junto con Ichiro, el chico teniendo su ropa empapada y los dos hermanos llevaban una cara de póker que por desgracia no escondía lo incómodos que se habían sentido momentos antes. El Zoroark intentando salir de eso levantando una zarpa para saludar.

-Buenas. -dijo- ¿Qué huele tan bien? -preguntó a quien quisiera responder mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar asiento en una de las tres sillas libres, Natalie a su lado sin decir una palabra.

-Estofado de verduras y bayas. He ayudado a… pre… pa… - Zed se quedó de piedra cuando vio al Zoroark, sus ojos clavados en su forma. Aunque su pelo era diferente, definitivamente… era un Zoroark.

-¿Luca te ha dejado cocinar? Eso es nuevo. –comentó con una sonrisa ladeada, mostrando solo los colmillos por lado de la boca mientras miraba al Zorua.

-Oi, Dark. -soltó ella, el Zoroark solo riendo ligeramente.

-Es broma. Es broma. -dijo él, completamente recuperado- Soy Dark Corel… bueno ahora Dark Zoroark Corel. -se corrigió a sí mismo con una sonrisa- ¿Y esa mirada? -preguntó al ver que Zed parecía no salir de alguna especie de trance por verle- Oye, ¿estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

Lucy miró a su pareja, preocupada.

-Zed, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? -La tipo eléctrico le preguntó, todos sus amigos mirándolo, al igual que sus anfitriones, confundidos.

El Zorua se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención y los miró a todos.

-Eeeh… No nada, no pasa nada, es solo… que… él me recuerda a… Nada dejadlo. -El pequeño zorro terminó de repente, empujando su plato- No tengo hambre. -Dijo secamente, bajándose de la silla.

Lucy intentó agarrarle, pero para su sorpresa el Zorua rechazó su pata y se fue directo hacia las escaleras, casi tirando una mesilla en su camino, tratando de ignorar al zorro bípedo, subiendo hacia el piso superior con mucha prisa.

-Eso… creo que ha sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. -comentó Dark para sí en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Natalie, que le había oído.

-Por lo que ha dicho y cómo ha reaccionado… Teniendo además en cuenta que Zoroark evoluciona de Zorua… al menos con eso sé que, buenos o malos, no han sido recuerdos que quería tener de vuelta. -se explicó, era algo que no podía evitar, pero aun así esto no evitó que se sintiese culpable por causarlos.

Lucy se quedó mirando en esa dirección, una mezcla de emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo frustración, que culminó en ira al no saber ni qué le pasaba a Zed y que aparentemente era incapaz de ayudarlo.

La Shinx rugió y se separó de la mesa, bajándose de la silla y abandonando la sala sin decir nada. Todos sus amigos se quedaron mirando las dos sillas vacías en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Elly, que estaba junto a los dos pokémon que habían abandonado sus sitios dirigió su atención a los demás, dándoles una sonrisa forzada.

-Me imagino que… Se sentirá mal o algo. Zed es muy tímido con los pokémon nuevos y… me imagino que ver a más gente aún debe de haberle asustado mucho o algo... - La Eevee teorizó.

Eric podía notar la tensión que habían dejado detrás Zed y Lucy, por lo que ya se podía hacer una idea de que esa tarde iba a haber fiesta. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el miedo que había dejado detrás el Zorua. Solo se había manifestado cuando Dark apareció, por lo que supuso que estarían relacionados. No dijo nada en aquel momento, sabiendo que no era el mejor de los lugares para soltar que a lo mejor Dark le había asustado, y decidió hablar de otra cosa, empezando por presentarse a sí mismo y al resto de sus compañeros a los dos nuevos comensales.

Con este pequeño entuerto y con las presentaciones hechas, Natalie presentándose después de todos con el mismo apellido y teniendo que hacer la misma corrección que Dark, ell almuerzo pasó rápido. Tras el cual Dark y Natalie se encargaron de fregar los platos, guardando los platos de Zed y Lucy en el frigo, mientras el resto se iba cada uno a lo suyo. Tras terminar con esto, Natalie fue asaltada por Hadrim, quien insistió en que tenía que seguir practicando sus movimientos físicos, sin darle tiempo a la Eevee de siquiera abandonar la cocina, mientras que Dark se hizo a un lado en el patio y se sentó a un lado, cerrando los ojos y relajándose. Durante uno de sus entrenamientos, Luca había descubierto, tras lanzarle una Esfera Aural a Dark en un combate de sparring, que el Zoroark tenía una afinidad al Aura fuera de lo normal, al menos, fuera de las líneas de Lucario y Mienshao. Durante unos días había intentado enseñarle algunas cosas sobre el Aura, pero el Zoroark, a pesar de sentir el aura y ser capaz de usar los movimientos de ésta que ella le lanzaba, el aura celeste de ella cambiando a un aura púrpura cuando el movimiento estaba en sus zarpas, no había sido capaz de convocar sus propios ataques por sí mismo, por lo que Luca le había dicho que se relajase e intentase sentir el aura a su alrededor en un intento de enseñarle a usar su afinidad con el aura como visión.

Después de esa extraña comida, todos los miembros del equipo les dieron las gracias a los Kaiser y se dirigieron arriba. Justo como Eric estaba esperando, empezaron a oír gritos y lloros desde detrás de la puerta. El Riolu suspiró y abrió la puerta sin vacilación. Para su sorpresa, no era Zed el que estaba llorando, sino Lucy.

-¡¿Porque no me lo dices?! ¡¿No te fías de mí?! -Le recriminó, el Zorua tumbado en el suelo, la cabeza entre sus dos patas delanteras, cruzadas enfrente suya.

-No Lucy, no es eso… Ya te he dicho que ni yo quiero acordarme, ¡así que vamos a dejarlo ya!, ¡¿vale?! -El Zorua le gritó.

-¡No me hables de esa manera! -La lince eléctrica le respondió rápidamente.

Eric caminó en medio de ambos.

-¡Oye oye oye! Para el carro, ¿quieres? -El Riolu exclamó, poniendo sus dos patas en forma de T para indicar que quería un poco de tiempo muerto sin que los dos se gritasen el uno al otro.

Funcionó en cierto grado, Zed y Lucy mirándolo fijamente.

-A ver, ¿me podéis decir qué ha sido todo eso de antes, y por qué has salido corriendo en cuanto ha aparecido Dark? El pobre se ha quedado a cuadros en cuanto te has levantado y te has ido nada más ver su cara. -Eric comentó, Zed mirando en la otra dirección.

-No ha sido nada de verdad, ha sido… Me ha sentado mal una cosa que hemos estado picoteando… Además, con toda esa gente ahí abajo que nos ofrecen su hogar, su comida, y son tan amables… No me encuentro bien aquí. -Dijo el Zorua, teniendo dificultades en admitirlo.

Lucy se le quedó mirando durante unos momentos. En su interior había algo que le estaba diciendo que Zed estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero ya había aprendido que con presionarlo no iba a conseguir nada. No era tonta, así que decidió dejar el tema.

-Muy bien… Si tú lo dices… -La Shinx dijo, dándose la vuelta y acostándose en el suelo, mirando al lado opuesto de donde estaba el tipo siniestro.

Eric se rascó el entrecejo, suspirando.

-Vale… eso ya está solucionado, supongo… Ahora la segunda cosa… -Eric miró a Jake, que estaba junto a la puerta, y le indicó que cerrara la puerta con una pata.

El Sneasel lo hizo y el Riolu se giró a mirar a todos.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar o nos vamos? -Eric preguntó a todos los miembros del grupo.

-¿Cómo? -Serge preguntó, ya que las palabras de Eric le habían pillado por sorpresa.

-Lo que has oído. Estoy poniendo a votación si nos quedamos en esta casa con los Kaiser o si nos vamos y encontramos la manera de volver a casa. -Explicó el Riolu.

-Sí, eso lo hemos captado Eric. Pero… en serio, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? ¡Por supuesto que nos vamos a quedar! No tenemos ningún sitio a donde ir y además no creo que vayamos a encontrar un camino de vuelta en un solo día. -El pájaro rebatió.

-¿Y exponerlos a los peligros que arrastramos diariamente? Serge, recapacita sobre tus palabras antes de pronunciarlas. Hemos venido a este mundo por accidente mientras peleábamos contra un enemigo extremadamente poderoso, y la probabilidad de que nos haya seguido es demasiado elevada para ignorarla. Por lo tanto, es solo cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentre, y cuando lo haga… No parará hasta matarnos a nosotros y a cualquiera que nos rodee. Y si permanecemos aquí y eso pasa, eso significa que los Kaiser sufrirían. -Jake le explicó de manera calmada.

-Ya pero… Nosotros ya estamos aquí, y si ese bicho nos está siguiendo la pista los va a encontrar tarde o temprano, y si nosotros no estamos aquí cuando eso pase… -Nox tembló mientras decía esto- No quiero ni pensarlo. Estoy con Serge, deberíamos quedarnos. -El Houndour finalizó.

Jake no estaba seguro de si Nox lo estaba diciendo porque era un gandul o si le quería seguir el juego a Serge, pero de todas maneras el Sneasel movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ilógico. -Sentenció el tipo hielo- Permanecer aquí pondrá en peligro la vida de estas personas. Debemos abandonar esta casa inmediatamente. -Añadió unos segundos después.

Eric paró la conversación y alzó una pata.

-Vamos a votarlo, ¿vale? ¿Votos a favor de marcharnos? -Preguntó.

Solamente él, Jake y Zed levantaron una pata.

-Ya lo he dicho, no me gusta que esta gente esté perdiendo su tiempo cuidando y manteniéndonos en su hogar sin que nosotros les demos nada a cambio. -El Zorua se justificó.

-¿Votos a favor de quedarnos? -Eric preguntó después. Esta vez, Elly, Lucy, Serge, Nox y Emily levantaron una pata.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nox. Esa criatura nos va a seguir el rastro si nos movemos, y si encuentra esta casa los matará a todos y será por nuestra culpa. No puedo permitir que pase eso Eric, bajo ningún concepto. -La Eevee se explicó.

-Yo si soy sincera me tomaría esto como unas mini-vacaciones. Hemos estado luchando y trabajando mucho tiempo, así que no estaría mal que nos relajáramos durante una temporada, ¿no? Además, con que estemos de guardia aquí la mayor parte del día hasta que ese tío vuelva a aparecer sobrará. ¡Si se atreve a aparecer le metemos una paliza y nos lo llevamos de vuelta a casa, y así todos contentos! -La Shinx propuso.

Eric le echó una mirada rara.

-Te das cuenta de que si decidimos eso vamos a estar todas las mañanas despertándonos temprano y haciendo sesiones de entrenamiento intensas cada dos días para no quedarnos en mala forma, ¿verdad? -El Riolu le recordó.

Lucy asintió varias veces, y el Riolu suspiró.

-Bueno… el resultado es de tres contra cinco… así que nos quedamos hasta nuevo aviso. Elly y yo iremos a hablar con Luca y Hadrim y les explicaremos la situación. Después de todo, ellos deben decidir si nos podemos quedar o no. -El Riolu dijo, todo el mundo de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Después de todo, parecía que su estancia en aquel mundo se iba a alargar más de lo que habían pensado al principio.

* * *

**Yo: burf… por fin está terminado, tanto para un lado como para otro. Madre mía por alguna razón estoy agotado.**

**Riolu: sí, porque eres un vago que apenas hace ejercicio.**

**Yo: Anda y ve a comerte un zapato.**

**Riolu: Oye algo tengo que hacer ya que parece que no llegaré a casa pronto. Por cierto… woooooooooow hablando de preciosidades -ojea a cada una de las nuevas hembras en la casa- hmf Eric y Elly tienen suerte que no vaya a por hembras que ya lo han hecho.**

**Eric566: Creo que el que tiene suerte eres tú...**

**Yo: solo te interesan vírgenes? -smirk-**

**Riolu: -Fuerte golpe en la cabeza con muy mala cara-**

**Yo: pajariiitooooos -KO-**

**Riolu: Eso por siquiera pensar en que pueda ir hacia una pareja consolidada. La otra Eevee por otra parte… o incluso la Shinx… -sonrisa pervertida-**

**Yo: Bueno para eso tendrías que entrar en toda la historia primero así que quítatelo de la cabeza.**

**Riolu: Anda y vete soplar el cuerno de guerra que la Legión no espera.**

**Yo: Eso no siqueira viene a cuento!**

**Riolu: Además tú no estabas ko? -segundo golpe-**

**Yo: estrelliiitaaaaaas -espirales en los ojos-**

**Riolu: Bueno por una vez estoy solo en este sitio. Aun así hablo por todos al decir espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Oye qué es eso? -saca unos papeles del bolsillo del pantalon de Rayrudan- ¡Wooooooooooohohohohohohohohohoho! ¡La que se viene encima! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Yo: Estrellitas pían como pajaritos -Atontado en el muro-**

**Eric566: No se porque estoy haciendo esto… De todas maneras, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gente. Cuidaos.**

**Riolu: Admítelo es un modo de relajarse y descargarse… además de tal vez hacer que autor y personaje se conozcan mutuamente? Te sorprendería saber la de veces que ese -me señala- se ha dado cuenta de que tenía que cambiar las personalidades porque eran demasiado parecidas mientras estábamos todos aquí.**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Una visita al parque

**Wuuuuuuuuuuuf! la vida me ha dado limones gente, y me cuesta sacarles la limonada, pero hago lo que puedo, este capítulo se nos ha ido durante tres semanas… pero por fín está disponible y listo para vuestro deléite, espero que os guste este chap tanto como a nosotros nos ha gustado escribirlo! Muchas cosas están pasando al mismo tiempo… estarán relacionadas? cuánto podré aguantar antes de que esto se me convierta en un caos de arcos y plots y mil historias? Espero que hasta el final hehehee bueno ahí os lo dejo… no sin antes…**

**Disclaimer: No clamo ninguna posesión sobre nada perteneciente a pokémon o a la franquicia, esto pertenece a TPC y a GF, esta historia nos pertenece a los dos a mí y a Eric566. Eric, Elly, Serge, Zed, Lucy, Jake, Nox y Emily son parte del grupo de Eric566 y no clamo posesión sobre ellos ni llevo la narración de sus acciones.**

**Ahora sí, Disfruta del capítulo XIII!**

* * *

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Llevaba ya un buen rato en la cola, esperando para pagar por su nueva adquisición. Estaba impaciente por que llegase su turno e incluso estaba empezando a mosquearse, pero se mantuvo callado, entreteniéndose jugando en su teléfono móvil con un juego de Pokémon que trataba de alinear iconos de rostros de Pokémon para aumentar la puntuación, teniendo que alcanzar una puntuación mínima para poder pasar al siguiente nivel del juego. El chico tendría nueve, casi diez años. Su pelo corto y negro, piel pálida debido a no salir mucho de casa, sus ojos eran de un azul suave, su estatura sería de metro y cuarto, llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con una imagen de uno de sus juegos favoritos plasmada en ella, dicho juego tratándose de un juego de guerra conocido en todo el mundo, venerado por unos mientras que para otros era una soberana basura. El chico también llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y unas playeras blancas.

Después de media hora, el chico por fin llego a caja y le dio el juego al dependiente que le iba a atender, quien miró el juego durante un momento mientras el chico ya estaba buscando la cartera para poder pagar el juego.

-Sabes que no deberías jugar este juego, ¿verdad? Es para mayores de trece años. -Le dijo el dependiente.

El tipo era en casi todos los sentidos de la palabra, un nerd, con la suficiente suerte para acabar trabajando en una tienda de videojuegos y así poder estar al tanto de los nuevos juegos que llegaban al país.

-Venga, tío. No me vengas con esas. Voy a pagar por el juego y eso es todo lo que te debería importar. -Le respondió el chico, mirándole sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Después de todo el chico había comprado por sí mismo en esta tienda muchas veces y muchos juegos, ¡muchos incluso para mayores de dieciocho! ¿Y ahora este tipo le estaba diciendo que no?

-Lo siento, chico pero no puedo venderte este juego si no están tus padres contigo. -Pues parece ser que sí.

El chico y el dependiente discutieron durante un rato, el chico diciéndole al cajero que ya que estaba pagando por el juego el cajero debería meterse en sus propios asuntos ya que le iban a pagar de cualquier manera, pero el hombre seguía negándose y diciéndole que debería buscar algún juego más apropiado para su edad. Toda esta discusión acabó con el chico expulsado de la tienda, sin juego, pero con su dinero… y montando una escenita con una pataleta en frente de la tienda en la que dijo que incluso no volvería a comprar en esa tienda nunca más. Una amenaza difícil de mantener ya que, después de todo, era la tienda más cercana a su casa.

Tras semejante decepción, el chico se dirigió hacia su casa. Decidiendo pasar por el parque local, ya que le quedaba de camino y sería un buen modo para calmarse a sí mismo. Tenía padres sí, pero ambos estaban siempre muy ocupados y no tenían a penas tiempo de ir con él a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que tenía al chico mosqueado, sino aquel nerd, ¡el mismo que les había vendido a otros chicos juegos cuyas edades mínimas superaban las de los chicos hasta en cinco años! Y cuando era a él al que atendía, simplemente le había dicho que no. "_¿¡Cuál es su maldito problema!?_" Pensó el chico, dándole una patada a una lata de refresco que había en el suelo, haciendo que esta se elevase y diese en el borde un cubo de basura y entrase directamente dentro. El muchacho solo resopló, sin importarle que acababa de hacer una cosa cuya probabilidad de suceder era de una entre diez millones… salvo que se tenga práctica pero este no era el caso, simplemente había tenido suerte. Que mal que esa suerte se acabase tan de pronto.

De repente, la visión del chico se quedó completamente blanca. El chico sintió como si su cuerpo no pesase nada durante unos instantes hasta que luego caer de morros al suelo. El chico se levantó después de unos segundos, mareado. El mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Cerca de allí, dos hombres que cuidaban una casa bastante alejada de la ciudad oyeron el ruido generado por el chico al caer. Los dos estaban ataviados con uniforme militar de camuflaje de color arenoso. La casa que vigilaban era una enorme mansión de piedra pintada completamente de blanco por la parte exterior. Las paredes, las puertas, incluso las persianas y los alféizares, todo pintado de blanco. También tenía un jardín rodeando toda la mansión, muy bien cuidado, la hierba bien tratada y cortada, los setos y arbustos floreciendo y con bayas de diversos tipos, incluso un par de árboles aquí y allí sin problemas. Los guardas no necesitaron más que girar la esquina para encontrarse con un chico en medio del sitio, la hierba alrededor suya había desaparecido, pero lo que más perplejos les dejó fue ver un banco ya que, para empezar, los guardas llevaban meses trabajando en esa casa y nunca habían visto un banco en todo el jardín ni en el patio trasero. Y segundo y lo que hacía la situación todavía más extraña, era que dicho banco estaba limpiamente cortado por la mitad, no cayendo gracias a los anclajes que lo sujetaban al suelo.

El chico se giró tras un momento, buscando a alguien, y les vio. Habiéndose recuperado bastante del mareo que le había dado y que el mundo hubiese dejado de dar vueltas como loco, el chico se les acercó.

-¡Hey! ¿Me podéis decir dónde estoy? -Preguntó- No tengo ni idea de cómo he acabado aquí. -Añadió para explicarse.

-Estás en propiedad privada, chico. Más vale que te marches antes de que te saquemos a patadas. -respondió uno de los guardas con tono agresivo.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! Tranquilidad. No hace falta ponerse así de cascarrabias. -Dijo el chico levantando las manos en un gesto de no haber hecho nada- Ahora mismo me largo, macho. -Terminó, girándose para buscar alguna puerta por la que salir de ese jardín.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el chico dio un par de pasos, se detuvo y se giró, oyendo pasos tras de sí, solo para ver a uno de los tipos corriendo hacia él e inmovilizándole, haciéndole exponer el cuello mientras su compañero sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una jeringuilla con un extraño líquido en su interior.

-¡Suéltame! -demandó el chico mientras se revolvía para liberarse pero el adulto le tenía bien sujeto.

-Lo siento, mocoso. ¿He dicho que te puedes ir? Que mal de mi parte. En realidad quería decir: Bienvenido a tu nueva vida. -dijo el hombre sujetándolo mientras el otro se acercó tranquilo y le clavó la aguja al chico en el cuello, llegando hasta la yugular y vaciando la jeringuilla en su torrente sistema de riego sanguíneo.

El chico gritó de dolor y se revolvió más fuerte. El tipo sujetándole le dejó ir cuando la jeringuilla estuvo vacía y retirada de su cuello. El chico de inmediato empezó a correr mientras los adultos simplemente le siguieron a una carrera más calmada, sin prisa. Tras un rato, lo que fuera que fuese aquella cosa que le habían inyectado empezó a hacerle efecto y el chico empezó a sentirse más y más pesado, notando como se le dormía el cuerpo. No pasó mucho antes de que el chico cayese al suelo, dormido.

-Te lo he dicho. Esta mierda nunca falla. -dijo uno de los tipos acercándose al chico.

-Lo que tú digas. Te debo cien poké. Ahora mete la rata dentro. -dijo el otro mientras el primero cogía al chico como un saco de papas y desapareció por la puerta principal de la casa.

* * *

**Plano espacial**

El ser tenía toda su concentración en mantener la fisura abierta mientra que al mismo tiempo cerraba los agujeros que aparecían en el plano. Sin embargo, de pronto pudo sentirlo. Un fortísimo dolor. La sorpresa junto a la tremenda intensidad del dolor le hizo perder la concentración. La falla comenzando a cerrarse a paso acelerado.

-¡No dejaré que lo cierres! -rugió la criatura, enviando una ingente cantidad de poder contra la brecha y volviendo a abrirla tan grande como antes.

Tras eso volvió a concentrarse en mantenerla y en cerrar los pequeños agujeros una vez más, pero aquel dolor no se le iba de la cabeza. "_¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?_\- Pensó- _Tan intenso… Hacía milenios desde que lo sentí tanto._" Continuó, mirando hacia atrás hacia la estrella que era su mundo… y entonces lo vio. Dos estrellas estaban conectadas entre sí, pero no solo era eso… Sus auras estaban conectadas. Lo que vio le horrorizó, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Por primera vez en tantos… millones de años… sentía auténtico terror por lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería comprobar qué había pasado, sin embargo, si dejaba de mantener el pasaje abierto, quien lo estuviese cerrando desde el otro lado lo haría sin dudarlo, atrapando para siempre a los que habían sido enviados a este mundo en él, sin posibilidad de regresar… de volver a casa…

Con esos pensamientos, la criatura se concentró, cerrando sus ojos. Una vez más, el dolor azotó su cuerpo, un corte, similar al de un tajo, apareciendo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y sangrando. El ser se arriesgó, abandonando su conexión con la falla, y envió una barrera entre las dos estrellas cuyas auras estaban conectadas, rompiendo así el enlace y la sincronización, para luego volver a encargarse de lo que había venido a hacer a este plano. Aun así sus heridas se mantenían, ya que no había prevenido lo que iba a pasar, solo había ralentizado el proceso. Se arriesgó también a una cosa más… Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando en el mundo, tenía que hacer algo. Los sucesos que se daban eran asunto muy serio ¡y no podían haber pasado en el peor momento! Pero el ser no podía abandonar ese lugar… Debía tomar una decisión pero por el momento se mantendría dónde estaba, manteniendo abierta la brecha. "_No hay tiempo para asustarse… Aún queda trabajo por hacer._" Pensó, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

* * *

El sol aún no se había alzado por el horizonte, pero Serge estaba despierto y atento, vigilando mientras sus compañeros dormían. Le había tocado un turno de guardia aquella noche. Era, principalmente, por razones de seguridad, no solamente la del grupo pero la seguridad de la casa y de sus habitantes. Eric y Elly tendrían que consultar a Luca y Hadrim y preguntarles si se podrían mover por el interior de la casa para montar guardia, pero por ahora se tendrían que valer con lo que tenían. El primero en montar guardia había sido Eric, después Zed y finalmente el Zorua le había despertado para que estuviera de guardia las últimas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, el pájaro tenía la sensación de que no tardaría en salir el sol, ya que no podía ver ni la luna ni las estrellas a través de la ventana.

Tembló. Hacía bastante frío para que estuvieran en un archipiélago, y desafortunadamente no había más mantas para él, pero Luca le había prometido que la noche siguiente le traería una. Lo que sí tenía claro, es que él no se iba a quedar de guardia la siguiente noche. No señor. De todas maneras, comprendía porque querían que alguien se quedara despierto por la noche. No se fiaban del todo de la familia Kaiser, y aunque les habían ofrecido un lugar para dormir, seguían sin saber si tenían otras intenciones, por lo que era mejor que las cosas siguieran así, al menos hasta que se familiarizaran con ellos y su nuevo entorno.

Sin embargo, había otra razón, y ésta sí que le ponía las plumas de punta, ya que la verdadera razón para quedarse despiertos era vigilar por si acaso volvía a aparecer ese bicho. Serge temblaba cada vez que miraba por la ventana, temiendo encontrárselo mirándolo fijamente a través del cristal, pero gracias a Arceus ni a Eric ni a Zed les había pasado, y como decía Jake: "La probabilidad es ínfima.", así que no esperaba que le pasara a él. Bostezó, levantándose del suelo donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo. Se había apoyado contra la puerta para ver si oía algo desde el otro lado, pero por ahora había un silencio de ultratumba.

Caminó hacia la ventana con cuidado, pisando donde no había Pokémon durmiendo, lo cual era sorprendentemente difícil. Casi pisó la cabeza de Zed de camino a la ventana, pero una vez llegó allí se relajó y miró afuera. Podía ver algo de luz en el horizonte, por lo que supuso que el sol estaba a punto de salir. Zed le había dicho que les despertara alrededor de esa hora.

-¡Muy bien gente, hora de levantarse! -Gritó de repente, todo el mundo en la habitación despertándose se sopetón, todos ellos poniéndose de pie listos para pelear.

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron de golpe, y el Riolu lanzó los brazos hacia arriba, pero con la mala suerte de golpear el hocico de Elly mientras se levantaba, y mientras él miraba la habitación en busca de peligros, ella estaba tumbada sobre su costado y frotándose el área del golpe. Zed gritó como una hembra, al igual que Lucy, aunque su chillido fue más alto que el de él, Jake levantándose de un salto y sacando las garras, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana reflejándose sobre su suave superficie. Finalmente, Nox y Emily… ni se inmutaron al principio, ambos en el borde de la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, aunque un poco más tarde se levantaron. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que solo era Serge diciéndoles que se levantaran, todo el mundo se relajó visiblemente.

-Arceus… casi haces que me salga el corazón… -Murmuró Eric, mirando al Pidgeot- ¿¡Porque has gritado?! ¡Nos podías haber despertado uno por uno! -El Riolu le riñó, a lo cual el pájaro solo pudo responder levantando las alas.

-Bueno… ha tenido el mismo efecto y de manera más rápida, ¿verdad? Además… considerando el tortazo que le has dado, creo que quiero mantener las distancias incluso cuando duerma. -Le contestó, señalando a la Eevee que había estado durmiendo con el Riolu.

Seguía en el suelo, pero estaba gruñendo mientras se acariciaba el hocico, ante lo cual el Riolu se quedó helado, mirando a su pareja.

-Joder… Elly, ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? -Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba, apartando su pata para ver la zona del golpe.

La Eevee respondió a su pregunta asintiendo, mirándolo.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? ¡Esta es la tercera vez que pasa esto! -La Eevee le recriminó, y empezó a reñirle sobre el hecho de que él no dormía bien por las noches- Te lo juro que ha habido noches que me has abrazado mientras dormías y tenías los brazos tensos. -Elly terminó su regañina con esa frase, el Riolu ruborizándose y rascándose la parte de detrás de la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, eh… esa es la manera en la que duermo, ¿vale? De todas maneras… deberíamos salir afuera para que comencemos a entrenar, ¿no creéis? -Les preguntó, todo el mundo asintiendo- Pues… vamos a salir, pero en silencio. Hay más gente durmiendo en esta casa. -Les recordó.

-Negativo. -dijo Jake sacudiendo la cabeza- Con lo fuerte que ha gritado Serge… me sorprendería si todavía hay alguien durmiendo. A no ser, que las paredes de esta casa sean lo suficientemente gruesas para disminuir el volumen de su grito a un volumen lo suficientemente bajo para no perturbar el sueño. -El Sneasel especuló, tentado a tocar la pared para ver qué sonido emitía.

Después de esperar unos minutos para despejarse, el grupo, a excepción de Emily, que se quedó en la habitación para dormir algo más, salieron y bajaron las escaleras. Se dirigieron directamente afuera, sin tomarse ningún otro desvío. En la cocina, Nox vio un bol de frutas, pero Eric le dijo que no cogiera nada, ya que no sabía si eran para ellos, y que más tarde ya desayunarían. El Houndour gruñó mientras todo el mundo salía al patio.

Una vez fuera y con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos, todos los Pokémon bostezaron y se estiraron, sacudiéndose los últimos indicios de sueño. Nox temblando.

-Jooooder… ¿soy yo o hace un frío que pela? -Les preguntó a los demás- ¿Por qué estamos aquí afuera, si se puede saber? -Añadió más tarde.

Hacía mucho frío afuera, pero los demás no dijeron nada, principalmente porque sabían que iban a entrar en calor en muy poco tiempo.

-Porque tenemos que permanecer en forma, Nox. Tenemos que estar en alerta para lo que sea. Haremos estas sesiones cada dos días, así que no te quejes mucho. -El Riolu le contestó, el Houndour mordiéndose el labio y mirando a otro lado, murmurando y gruñendo por lo bajo.

El grupo empezó con algunos estiramientos, pero después decidieron dividirse. Eric le dijo a Zed que debería trabajar en mejorar su resistencia, y Lucy decidió que lo mejor sería que la retaran a una carrera a ver si la pillaban.

-¡De esa manera, yo me siento mejor y vosotros entrenáis! -Les propuso, o más bien impuso, porque los dos machos sabían que no iban a quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

-Si lo quieres mirar de esa manera… pues vale. -El tipo siniestro dijo a regañadientes.

La Shinx le dedicó una sonrisa bien grande y después se desvaneció, moviéndose a velocidades espeluznantes, una brisa soplando delante de ellos. Después les sacó la lengua, la Shinx dándose la vuelta y meneando el trasero, aunque este tipo de cosas iban dirigidas a su pareja. Sin embargo, todo el mundo lo vio, Nox y Serge mirando a Zed y sonriendo.

-¡Ooooooooh! ¡Alguien quiere jugar contigo Zed! -Nox dijo, el Zorua dirigiéndoles una mirada de enfado.

-Iros a hacer puñetas. -Les contestó el Zorua, su reacción sorprendiéndolos.

El y el Riolu corrieron tras de Lucy, el chacal girándose mientras corría en esa dirección para decirle a su pareja que volverían más tarde para el desayuno.

La Eevee les deseó buena suerte, aunque solo cuando desaparecieron se acordó de que él no le había dado un beso de buenos días, o un beso de despedida… ¡Más aún! ¡No la había besado en toda la mañana! Esto le molesto un poco, aunque sabía que era porque esa mañana estaba muy distraído, y que no era la primera cosa que le había venido a la cabeza… Dejo de pensar en eso y se pusieron a entrenar.

-Muy bien, lo que tengo hoy en mente es una prueba de agilidad. Haremos un equipo de tres contra un solo oponente, y ese oponente tendrá que esquivar todos los ataques que los demás hagan. Haremos esto no solo para mejorar nuestros reflejos, pero también para mejorar nuestra capacidad de predecir lo que nuestros rivales pueden hacer. Además, no ayudará a mejorar la resistencia. ¿Qué pensáis? -Elly explicó su idea, todo el mundo asintiendo y coincidiendo con ella.

-Bueno, ya que la idea es tuya… -Dijo Nox sonriendo- ¿qué tal si comienzas tu siendo el objetivo? -Nox le propuso a la Eevee, que se negó inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, una mirada de Serge y una sonrisa fría de Jake la convencieron. Los tres machos se pusieron alrededor de la Eevee y se prepararon para pelear mientras Serge y Nox reían por lo bajo, Jake mirándola.

-Por cierto… no uséis ni fuego ni hielo, porque estamos muy cerca de la casa, además por ahora quiero concentrarme solo en ataques físicos, ¿os queda claro? -Se aseguró de que la oyeran y la entendieran.

-Cristalino… ahora, ¡a bailar! -Nox gritó mientras saltaba hacia la Eevee, intentado arañarla sin piedad con una garra.

Elly saltó a la izquierda y después miró a su derecha para evitar otro golpe de Jake, que intentó meterle un puñetazo. Se agacho por debajo de su puño, que rozó el pelaje de Nox. Elly huyó de ellos y se giró, los dos atacantes ahora en su campo de visión. Sin embargo, no vio a Serge por ninguna parte, así que miró arriba para ver si lo encontraba, en el caso de que estuviera volando.

-¡Mantén los ojos sobre tus oponentes, Elly! -Jake exclamó mientras le intentaba arañar, su garra pasando a escasos centímetros de su cara, la Eevee saltando hacia atrás por los reflejos, sorprendida.

Nox aulló y trató de tirarla al suelo, pero ella saltó por encima de él mientras corría hacia delante. En cuanto aterrizó, se alejó una vez más y mantuvo las distancias, tratando de predecir cuál sería su próximo movimiento, pero también preocupada, ya que no podía ver a Serge por ninguna parte.

De vuelta a la casa, Dark despertó. Abriendo los ojos despacio al perder el sueño por completo y desvelándose rápidamente, el Zoroark no había oído ningún grito ni ningún ruido, se había despertado y punto. Todavía un poco grogui pero sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó del puck-cama que compartía con Natalie con cuidado de no despertarla y se estiró. Las vértebras y articulaciones sonando al reposicionarse ligeramente por esto y Dark casi cayendo de espaldas en cuanto se irguió completamente al perder el equilibrio con el peso de la melena, que normalmente la tiene reposando sobre la espalda, esto haciéndole tener que ir encorvado. Tras eso se giró para ver a la aún dormida Eevee y le dedicó una sonrisa y la cubrió de nuevo con la manta que también compartían. Dormir juntos antes se les hubiese hecho raro. Pero ahora, por alguna razón les resultaba mucho más cómodo estar los dos pegados, sabiendo que el otro estaba a su lado.

Tras eso, el zorro bípedo se miró las zarpas, viendo las vendas cubriéndolas. Se quedó parado un momento, mirándolas fijamente y luego se quitó una, revelando el pelaje que cubría. El pelaje en esa zona ya era corto de por sí, pero en la zona de la zarpa era todavía más corto y, bajo este, se podía divisar en su piel la cicatriz de una quemadura que le había dejado de molestar hacía tiempo ya, pero que aun así seguía allí. Dark volvió a vendarse la zarpa y luego repitió el proceso con la otra venda, cuyo aspecto no era demasiado distinto bajo la tela.

Tras colocarse los vendajes, Dark se acercó al escritorio, cogiendo el bote de su medicina. Las pastillas haciendo ruido dentro del bote mientras el Zoroark cogía una y se la echaba a la boca, tragándosela seca y dejando el bote de nuevo sobre el escritorio, parándose un momento a mirar las fotos sobre este, y luego salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí silenciosamente para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras, las garras de sus pies haciendo algo de ruido al chocar contra el suelo de madera, pero no demasiado. Una vez en las escaleras, Dark miró hacia la habitación al fondo del pasillo, esperando no haber despertado a nadie mientras bajaba, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Clara, como cada noche antes de irse a dormir, había dejado preparada una fuente de frutas para cualquier madrugador, siendo un gran bol lleno de frutas y bayas para casi todos los que había en la casa. Dark cogió una manzana y salió al patio trasero, abriendo la puerta mientras daba un mordisco a su fruta y cerrándola tras de sí. El frío aire de la mañana siendo lo primero en recibirle pero el Zoroark simplemente lo ignoró, acostumbrado a este clima por las mañanas. Al salir vio a Elly, Nox, Jake y Serge allí.

-Buenos días. -saludó a todos con tono medio dormido a pesar de parecer completamente despierto.

Elly le estaba gritando a Serge, el cual estaba sentado en la entrada de la caseta de los juegos, sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Eres increíble Serge! -La Eevee le recriminó.

-Oye, ¿te importa si bajas la voz? Estoy intentando sobar un poco. Despiértame cuando sea mi turno. Necesito descansar, porque he estado vigilando mientras vosotros dormíais… -El pájaro puso ese argumento de excusa, acomodándose donde estaba gracias a sus plumas.

Hacía frío fuera en el patio, pero se aguantaría, ya que el sueño le podía. El único Pokémon que se dio cuenta de la presencia del Zoroark fue Jake, que le saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días, Dark el Zoroark. ¿Has dormido bien? Lo lamento si nuestra sesión de entrenamiento te ha despertado. -Jake se disculpó antes de que Dark pudiera decir nada.

-No he oído nada así que… no te preocupes por mí, pero todavía hay quien intenta dormir. -le respondió el zorro bípedo, sin importarle la forma en la que le había hablado.

Incluso si intentase que hablase menos… como lo hace, parecía ser que al tipo Hielo le era extremadamente difícil no hacerlo, así que Dark había decidido ni siquiera pedírselo después de que otros dos lo hiciesen antes que él.

Tras saludar a todos y un poco de conversación, el Zoroark se despidió de ellos con una mano para luego alejarse de la casa. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse un momento y, literalmente, hacerse desaparecer en cuanto Lucy, Eric y Zed pasaron corriendo cerca de dónde estaba él.

-¡Venga chicos! ¡¿He visto Slugma más rápidos que vosotros! -Les picó la Shinx en un intento de… motivar al Riolu y al Zorua que la perseguían.

Dark se mantuvo invisible incluso cuando los tres desaparecieron de su vista. Lo último que quería era interrumpir lo que fuere que estaban haciendo solo con su presencia, ya había sido suficiente el día anterior, Dark incluso decidiendo cenar en su habitación para evitar deprimir todavía más al Zorua. No fue hasta que el trío de corredores se alejó algo más, que Dark deshizo su ilusión, mirando el camino por el que se habían ido y sacudiendo la cabeza soltando un suspiro y continuar su camino.

Tras caminar un poco más llegó al río donde se baña cada mañana. Tras terminarse la manzana se metió en el río, el agua más que fresca, y luego se sumergió, usando las garras para evitar ser arrastrado por el agua. Unos segundos después, salió del agua y del río, sacudiéndose y haciendo que su pelaje liberase el exceso de agua, a excepción de la melena. "_Esto de tener una melena tan grande es un asco… _-Pensó- _Me pregunto si podría tenerlo corto._" Continuó mientras acariciaba el origen de su frustración las patas, y con un cuidado especial, sacudiendo el agua con sus propias zarpas hasta que estuvo satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Después del corto baño, Dark decidió quedarse en los alrededores del río, encontrando el sonido del agua corriendo cauce abajo mucho más tranquilizante y relajante que la melodía del bosque. Tras encontrar un buen sitio, el Zoroark se sentó y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y relajándose profundamente mientras seguía las instrucciones que le había dado Luca unos días antes. La finalidad de esto era que la Lucario quería que practicase con el Aura, aprovechando su afinidad con esta y como convocar movimientos parecía fuera de su alcance, ella había insistido en que debería empezar por sentir el aura, suya y de sus alrededores, lo cual para él estaba siendo una tarea bastante complicada.

Gruñidos y jadeos resonaban por todo el bosque. No muy lejos de la casa, había tres Pokémon corriendo todo lo rápido que podían, dando vueltas en el bosque alrededor de la casa.

-¡Venga! ¡Si pensáis que me vais a pillar a esa velocidad, estáis muy equivocados! -Lucy le gritó a Eric y Zed, que iban lo más rápido que podían, pero obviamente no era suficiente para alcanzar a la Pokémon eléctrico.

La Shinx paró para burlarse de ellos, sacándoles la lengua. Eric surgió de los arbustos cerca de ella e intentó sorprenderla, saltando sobre ella, pero la Shinx era mucho más rápida que él, y el Riolu se pegó de bruces contra un árbol, el cual se agitó violentamente, hojas cayendo sobre él y cubriéndolo completamente. La Shinx se desternilló de risa en cuanto lo vió, pero este fue el momento exacto en el cual Zed salió de los arbustos, saltando encima de ella y empujándola al suelo, la Shinx dejando escapar un grito.

-¡Te pillé! -El Zorua exclamó, orgulloso de su captura, posando triunfante sobre la hembra, manteniéndola en el suelo con una pata que había puesto en su costado, aunque teniendo cuidado de no pisarla con mucha fuerza- ¡Te hemos ganado, Lucy! -Celebró, la Shinx gruñendo.

-Lo que tú digas… Me habéis pillado desprevenida. -Respondió ella, ya que no estaba muy contenta de que la hubieran pillado.

Eric salió del montón de hojas, sacudiendo su cabeza, cuerpo y brazos mientras se las quitaba de encima, pegadas a su pelaje por culpa del sudor, jadeando.

-No… puedes permitir que te capturen, Lucy… No en una pelea normal. -Se reincorporó, teniendo problemas para ponerse completamente recto- No te burles de tu enemigo ya que corres el peligro de que te ataquen por detrás y te hagan mucho daño, o peor: Te maten. -El Riolu le dijo, su tono muy serio- Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos Lucy, porque nunca sabes lo que pueden tener guardado. -El Riolu le aconsejó.

Ella se levantó en cuanto Zed se lo permitió, los dos Pokémon sudando bastante.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… -Le contestó, estirándose- Wow… ¡Habéis conseguido pillarme cuando iba a una velocidad media! Estoy orgullosa de vosotros, pero… si hubiera ido en serio no lo habríais conseguido nunca. -Les dijo, tratando de hacer que su victoria no pareciera tan impresionante.

Los otros dos Pokémon suspiraron, y el Riolu miró hacia arriba, a través de los árboles.

-Bueno… creo que ya casi es de dia, y los otros deben estar entrenando en el patio de la casa, así que deberíamos de volver para allá. -Eric les dijo, Zed y Lucy asintiendo, el trío tratando de encontrar el camino por el que habían llegado.

La Shinx olió el aire y tuvo arcadas.

-Arceus… sí que os he hecho correr, ¿eh? -Ella les preguntó, el Riolu oliendo su brazo.

-Bueno, no es lo peor que he olido… -Dijo él, recordando aquella vez que él y Elly estuvieron en una misión varios días y no se habían podido lavar durante todo aquel tiempo… Urk!

Dark se había pasado los últimos treinta minutos meditando, sin embargo, como siempre, el Zoroark no había sido capaz de ver nada con los ojos cerrados. Cierto es que había sido capaz de sentir el Aura de sus alrededores e incluso conseguir diferenciarla entre algunas cosas, pero todavía era muy novato en todo este asunto y la gran mayoría del aura que sentía le parecía la misma. Esto provocando que la tarea de diferenciar el aura de cada individuo de forma separada fuese extremadamente difícil. Aun así, esto no hizo que dark decidiese dejarlo, todo lo contrario. Hizo que quisiese todavía más conseguirlo. A mayor coste, mayor recompensa, después de todo. De cualquier manera, decidió dejarlo por el momento, es bueno esforzarse por llegar más lejos en cada intento, pero intentar alcanzar demasiado lejos de una vez puede dejar muchas cosas del camino sin apreciar. Eso y que quería evitar que Natalie volviese a perder la cabeza por él estar lejos durante demasiado tiempo… Si es que se había despertado.

Por el camino, a Dark le llegó el olor de sudor de tres Pokémon, la intensidad diferente en cada uno de ellos. El Zoroark intentó identificar los olores, logrando hacerlo, al menos con uno. El día anterior, durante el almuerzo, Dark se había concentrado en memorizar algunos olores de los recién llegados, dos de los cuales que olía en ese momento solo le resultaban familiares pero el último no tardó en identificarlo como el de Eric a pesar del intenso tufo. Recordando lo que estaba haciendo, prefirió no arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que Zed y Lucy no estuviesen con él, ya que lo contrario era muchísimo más probable, así que convocó una vez más su ilusión para volverse invisible. Manteniendo la distancia con el trío de Pokémon mientras pasaba de largo por donde estaban, siendo lo más sigiloso posible, incluso pisando despacio para evitar hacer ningún ruido.

Lucy se negó a olerse a sí misma, y tampoco lo hizo Zed, los dos asustados de lo que podían sufrir.

-Pues yo seguro que tampoco huelo muy bien… y la verdad no tengo ganas de saberlo, así que en cuanto lleguemos a la casa de los Kaiser… yo me voy a quitar toda esta tierra y sudor de encima, ¿os parece bien? Espera… ¿nos dejarán que nos bañemos siquiera? ¿Tienen un baño? -La Shinx preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Eric, que se giró para mirarla.

-Hadrim nos estuvo enseñando la casa y nos dijo dónde estaba el baño, pero no nos metimos dentro… y la verdad, tengo miedo de saber qué aspecto tienen los baños en este mundo. -El chacal admitió, los otros Pokemon evaluando sus palabras, ellos también algo temerosos de lo que podrían encontrarse, ya que estaban en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo.

-Bueno… de todas maneras no creo que sea nada demasiado drástico. -Zed dijo, mirando a Lucy- Oye, ¿quieres ser tú la primera? -Le pregunto a su pareja, que solo se encogió de hombros, diciendo que lo haría con gusto, a no ser que Elly quisiera meterse primero- Ah… vale. -El Zorua se mordió el labio después de decir esto, era un poco una estupidez pensar que ella le perdonaría tan rápidamente, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

Por su parte, Dark continuó intentando pasar de largo y desapercibido por donde iban ellos mientras hablaban sobre quién cogía el turno de baño primero. Ya pensaba que se había librado de un segundo encuentro incómodo con el Zorua Shiny tras avanzar unos cuantos metros, por lo que por fin se permitió relajarse, todavía manteniendo la ilusión de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, tenía que pasar… En cuanto se puso a caminar de nuevo, el Zoroark pisó una puñetera rama caída.

-¡Mierda! -soltó en voz baja mirando al suelo para luego inmediatamente mirar hacia los otros tres, esperando que no hubiesen oído nada.

En un bosque en silencio, donde no había nadie más que ellos tres, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose resonó en sus oídos durante un rato largo y Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar, quedándose donde estaba.

-Oye… ¿habéis pisado algo? -Les preguntó rápidamente, los otros dos Pokémon negando con sus cabezas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Eric, que se quedó dónde estaba, cerrando sus ojos y usando su visión aurea. Su visión se oscureció completamente cuando sus párpados se cerraron, pero muy pronto fue capaz de sentir sus alrededores. Era una manera extraña de ver el mundo, ya que todo aquello que no estaba vivo aparecía negro y muerto, pero aquello que rebosaba de vida, como los árboles o los arbustos, brillaban, emitiendo una tenue aura azul que le permitía no solamente ver estos seres, sino también todo aquello que estaba cerca de ellos, como si estuvieran alumbrando lo que estaba cerca.

A su lado, pudo ver las auras de Zed y de Lucy, mucho más intensas y de distinto color que las de los árboles, la de la Shinx siendo de color amarillo intenso, mientras que la del Zorua tendía a un oscuro púrpura… y entonces lo vio. No muy lejos de ellos, pero situado a sus espaldas, vio un aura de color magenta con pequeñas manchas de color azafrán que se movían dentro del aura más grande, como si flotaran. Apenas podía sentirla, pero resaltaba contra el fondo negro y azul que componía el resto del mundo.

-¡Detrás! -Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo sin pensárselo dos veces, girando su cuerpo y alzando su brazo derecho, en el cual comenzó a concentrar aura, aprovechando la armonización de la visión áurea para crear una esfera aural blanca, del tamaño de una manzana, que luego lanzó contra esa figura invisible a la vista normal.

El giro de su cuerpo, y la fuerza descomunal que puso detrás del lanzamiento, hizo que la esfera viajara a velocidades espeluznantes, y mientras volaba hacia su objetivo, el Riolu ya estaba preparando otra en su pata izquierda, listo para lanzarla en el caso de que su oponente hiciera algún otro movimiento extraño. Todo esto pasó en dos segundos, pero la tensión que flotó en el aire duró mucho más tiempo, y aunque la cantidad de cosas que había hecho el Riolu en tan poco tiempo era bastante grande, el Riolu había adquirido práctica al cabo del tiempo y podía hacerlo sin muchas dificultades. La primera esfera aural voló por encima de las cabezas de Zed y Lucy, y los dos se giraron al momento para mirar a su atacante, las garras del Zorua creciendo y haciéndose púrpuras, mientras que el pelaje de la Shinx comenzó a brillar, cargándose de electricidad.

Los reflejos del zorro bípedo fueron más rápidos que su propia mente, haciéndole adelantar ambas manos hacia la Esfera aural que se le venía encima a tamaña velocidad mientras su ilusión de invisibilidad se rompía. Al igual que había pasado en aquella batalla en la que se había convertido en Zorua y durante un combate de sparring con Luca, todo pareció ir a cámara lenta a sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, su propia Aura empezó a concentrarse y a emanar de sus zarpas superiores mientras su mirada estaba fija en el proyectil. Dark recibió el golpe, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás mientras las garras de sus patas inferiores se clavaban en el suelo para detener su retroceso, hasta que chocó contra un árbol, sus brazos todavía estirados hacia el frente.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No intentes hacer nada raro o te juro que te mandaré de vuelta del lugar de donde hayas venido, monstruo! - Eric amenazó, al borde de utilizar otra de sus movimientos, las marcas en el reverso de su brazo derecho emitiendo un brillo blanco, parecido al de la esfera aural que tenía en la otra pata. Si hacía algo extraño, el Riolu ni se lo pensaría a la hora de atacar. No podía permitir que esa cosa les sorprendiera una vez más.

La esfera debería de haber estallado a estas alturas, sin embargo, se mantenía estable mientras la ilusión desaparecía por completo, los ojos del Zoroark fijos en el movimiento entre sus patas. Pasado un poco más, Dark soltó un fuerte rugido, alzando los brazos hacia los cielos y desviando la esfera hacia las alturas, donde estalló tras subir un par de docenas de metros. El Zoroark se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, jadeando con fuerza y con los dos brazos temblando por el esfuerzo realizado. "_Esa ha sido… más fuerte que ninguna… -_Pensó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento- _Incluso más que la de aquel Lucario._" Sus mirada estaba perdida enfrente suya, sus pupilas del tamaño de puntos gruesos por la ansiedad que había sentido, incluso se había quedado sordo durante lo sucedido, sus sentidos regresando a él en ese momento mientras Dark cayó sentado sobre sus patas, incapaz de levantarse por ahora. Demasiado cansado.

El Riolu bajo los brazos y la esfera aural en su pata izquierda desapareciendo.

-Mierda… ¡Dark! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera e intentando acercarte sigilosamente?! ¡Nos has asustado! -El Riolu gritó, Lucy relajándose casi al momento, pero Zed tardó un poco en guardar sus garras, mirando al Zoroark sentado contra el árbol… Se acordó de todo lo que pasó ayer y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que arreglarlo y superarlo, no valía la pena ponerse así. Nunca valió la pena.

-Hay un río cerca. -respondió Dark con voz agotada- Voy allí todas las mañanas a darme un baño. -terminó.

Su respuesta era temblorosa, más que nada por el agotamiento que sufría en ese momento. Habló sin mirarles ni sabiendo si le habían oído. Al poco levantó la mirada, sus ojos pasando por cada uno de ellos, hasta que cayeron sobre Zed. No queriendo ser una molestia para él le había puesto en una situación difícil pero estaba dispuesto a repetirlo si era necesario, Dark solo quería evitar causar problemas cuanto pudiera. Los brazos le pesaban mientras los tenía colgando de los hombros delante suya mientras su mirada sorprendida seguía clavada en el Zorua, sin poder apartar la mirada.

-Lo… siento… -consiguió susurrarle antes de venirse abajo, su espalda contra el tronco del árbol tras de sí, pero todavía despierto por suerte.

Eric se llevó las patas a la cabeza, suspirando.

-Arceus… Joder... -Tembló al pensar las consecuencias que tendría todo aquello, aproximándose rápidamente a donde estaba Dark y se agachó- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó, bastante preocupado.

Examinó su cuerpo y pelaje, y no vio ningún tipo de heridas como quemaduras o cualquier indicio de que había sido atacado. Eric había visto cómo la esfera le golpeaba y después salía volando hacia arriba para explotar… Pero eso daba igual ahora, ahora debía concentrarse en averiguar sobre la salud del Zoroark y mirar a ver si estaba bien de verdad. Dark le miró y luego bajó los ojos, teniendo dificultades para mover los brazos.

-Tengo los brazos dormidos. -respondió- Tanto que ni puedo moverlos ahora mismo. -añadió tras haber intentado hacerlo un par de veces, empezando a calmarse.

Su respiración todavía no se había relajado del todo pero era mucho más calmada.

-¿Los brazos? ¿La intentaste bloquear o algo así? -Eric le preguntó, agarrando una de sus extremidades y levantándola para mirarla.

Tenía vendas alrededor de los brazos, pero ni siquiera esas vendas presentaban alguna marca… El Riolu estaba patidifuso. ¿Qué narices había hecho? Fuera lo que fuera, se lo preguntaría más tarde- Parece como si te hubieran dado una paliza… Siento lo que ha ocurrido, pensaba que era otra cosa. ¿Puedes tenerte en pie o necesitas ayuda? Será mejor que nos marchemos. Estar en medio del bosque no es la mejor idea que uno puede tener. -Le dijo al Zoroark, extendiendo una pata y ofreciéndole ayuda.

Lucy no paraba de mirar a Dark, y después a Zed, quien se estaba acercando lentamente al tipo siniestro más grande.

-Oye, eh… Te llamas Dark, ¿no? -Zed le preguntó, una mezcla de timidez, pero también precaución en su voz.

Lo estaba pasando muy mal, se le notaba en la cara, y Lucy probablemente se habría dado cuenta antes que nadie, pero el pequeño zorro creía que debía hacer eso ahora que podía.

-Eh… Oye… ¿es… estas bien? -El Zorua consiguió decir, tragando saliva.

Se tranquilizó en intento afrontar la situación. No iba a permitir que él tomara control de su vida una vez más, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que el pasado, pasado está. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esa era una de las frases favoritas de Lucy. El evolucionado tipo siniestro le sonrió al oírle, soltando una ligera risilla.

-Sólo he tenido que desviar la Esfera aural más fuerte que me han lanzado desde que llegué… pero sigo respirando… Solo que no puedo mover los brazos por ahora. Gracias por la preocupación. -respondió Dark, intentando pasar este incidente como si no fuese nada serio, pero luego añadió- Y… Si te he causado problemas… lo siento.

-se disculpó, refiriéndose a traerle de vuelta recuerdos que no quería, bajando la cabeza ligeramente al hacerlo.

-Oye, no pasa nada, es solo que… eh… en cuanto te vi, me recordaste a alguien que la verdad preferiría olvidar… Lo admito, no esperaba ver a un Zoroark, y el hecho de que apareciste como por arte de magia tampoco ayudó mucho, así que… No hace falta que pidas perdón por nada de lo que ha pasado, Dark… Es más, yo debería disculparme por haberme puesto de aquella manera. -Zed confesó, girando su cabeza para mirar a Lucy- Tus sentimientos no fueron los únicos que herí ayer. -Dijo él, sus palabras dirigidas al Zoroark, pero sus ojos fijados en su pareja, que le miraba esperanzada.

Estaba muy contenta de verlo así, que podía valerse por sí mismo, pero… ese cambio tan drástico le parecía extraño. Se lo preguntaría después.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Al menos no en mi lado. Me alegro de al menos tener una oportunidad de solucionarlo. -zanjó Dark el asunto por su parte- Aun así tengo que disculparme… Intentar evitarte con una ilusión de invisibilidad os ha hecho saltar de pronto y… bueno… esto. -dijo riendo nerviosamente mirándose los brazos.

-Ya… supongo que, en esta situación, todos tenemos un poco de culpa. Bueno… ¿te puedes levantar? No quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo ahí sentado. -Eric repitió su oferta, su pata justo delante del Zoroark.

-No puedo ahora mismo apoyarme en ti, Eric. -respondió el Zoroark mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada.

Dark tuvo que utilizar otro método para levantarse ya que sus brazos no estaban por la labor, así que lo que hizo fue usar las piernas para empujarse contra el árbol, moviendo la espalda para cambiar el peso y, de este modo, aparte de arañarse un poco la espalda con la corteza, consiguiendo levantarse poco a poco hasta quedar completamente en pie. Eric trató de ayudarlo.

-¡Oye oye oye! ¿Me podrías haber pedido ayuda, sabes? -El Riolu le recordó mientras miraba al Zoroark, que era más alto que él- ¿Bueno… vienes con nosotros? Y, eh… escucha. Lo siento por lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? Si alguien tiene que responder o pagar por el daño que te hayas hecho… Yo soy el culpable, ¿vale? -El Riolu le dijo, admitiendo su culpa.

-No te quemes tanto, no es bueno para nadie. -dijo simplemente el tipo siniestro bípedo, queriendo que el Riolu se relajara- Bueno… ¿Volvemos entonces? -preguntó intentando mantener el equilibrio entre sus brazos colgantes y la melena sobre su espalda.

Eric asintió y los cuatro se pusieron de camino a la casa. El Zoroark y el Riolu sumergiéndose en una conversación sobre las habilidades y la extrañamente alta afinidad del Zoroark con el Aura.

Mientras ellos hablaban de esto, Lucy caminó más deprisa para ponerse delante de Zed, tratando de llamar su atención. - Oye… ¿podemos hablar un momento? - Ella preguntó. El Zorua suspiró e intentó evitarla al cambiar su dirección y caminar alrededor de ella. No quería volver a repetir la escena de ayer.

-Lucy, por favor, ya tuve suficiente con lo ayer, yo- -Sin embargo, ella le cortó, no solamente mientras él hablaba, sino que también se cruzó en su camino una vez más.

-¡No iba a hablar de eso! ¡Aún no, momia tonta! -Le gritó.

El mote hizo que el Zorua se sintiera molesto, pero… al mismo tiempo se puso contento. Ella solo le decía eso cuando estaba de buen humor con él. Era molesto que le recordara todo aquello, pero una vez más estaba contento de ser su "momia tonta"- Quería decirte que… Antes… parecías un Pokémon completamente distinto. Por una vez has plantado cara a alguien que te daba miedo y le has dicho lo que pensabas… ¡Has conseguido plantar cara a tus miedos! ¡Estoy orgullosísima de ti! -La Shinx le felicitó, acariciando su hocico con el suyo, haciendo que el Zorua se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-Eh… Yo… No es nada, eh… es que lo he estado pensando esta noche mientras montaba guardia y… me he dado cuenta que de verdad no valía la pena. Reaccionar de esa manera, claro está. Pasó hace mucho tiempo y quería olvidarlo… pero si no hacía nada y me dedicaba a esconderme de estas cosas como siempre hago, entonces… nada cambiaría. Así que me decidí a terminar la historia antes de que empezara. -Dijo, justificando su extraño comportamiento- Para ser sinceros… sé que esto es muy raro, y que aún estoy temblando como una hoja, porque yo no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas normalmente, pero… en esta ocasión sentía que debía hacerlo. -El Zorua se explicó, su pareja asintiendo para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que había dicho, pero… ahora estaba más preocupada aún.

Fuera lo que fuera que Zed le estaba escondiendo, era lo suficientemente preocupante y traumatizante para que él actuara de aquella manera tan rara y enfrentarse a aquel que le había traído de vuelta sus miedos. Y lo peor de todo es que no le decía que era lo que le atormentaba tanto. Se prometió a sí misma, en ese mismo instante, que haría todo lo que estaba en su poder para sacarle la verdad a Zed.

* * *

De vuelta a la habitación de los hermanos Corel, el Sol ya había salido hasta la mitad cuando Natalie despertó. La luz del astro rey dándole en la cara y despertándola por fin de su descanso. Mirando alrededor, la Eevee se encontró sola en la habitación al no ver a Dark por ninguna parte y la puerta de la habitación cerrada. Una vez despierta se estiró todo lo posible, estremeciéndose de gusto al sentir sus articulaciones volver a su sitio sonoramente y luego se acercó a la puerta, sentándose para luego dar un fuerte salto, alcanzando la altura del picaporte y empujándolo con una pata y su propio peso al caer, abriendo así la puerta, el picaporte regresando a su posición normal mucho más despacio de lo normal debido al mecanismo interno del mismo, gracias al cual estas piezas de la puerta sobrevivían a Pokémon abriéndolas ya que evitaba que el picaporte volviese del tirón a su posición original, esto siendo la causa más frecuente de que se rompiesen, sin embargo el mecanismo dejaba que el picaporte se moviese para abrir la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo extra. Cuando preguntó, Hadrim le explicó que estaban fabricados de forma especial para pokémon, la familia decidiendo ponerlos tras la vigésima puerta que él y Luca se habían cargado para salir de sus habitaciones años atrás, Daniel teniendo que ahorrar durante meses y sacrificando las vacaciones de verano para poder permitirse instalar esas puertas. El mecanismo del picaporte consistía en el de un picaporte normal, pero tenía añadida una resistencia que hacía presión sobre el muelle cuando este se recolocaba en su sitio, haciendo presión por el movimiento mientras que dejaba que se moviese con algo más de libertad cuando se movía para abrir la puerta. La solución le había resultado curiosa, pero ella misma veía con sus propios ojos cuan eficiente había resultado.

Natalie salió de la habitación tirando de la puerta con la cola para cerrarla tras de sí, siendo rápida a la hora de sacarla de entre la puerta y el bastidor para evitar que se le quedase pillada. Tras esto bajo las escaleras y entró en la cocina, subiendo a la mesa junto a la ventana de un salto para ver si había algo para matar el gusanillo de toda la noche sin comer. Hadrim ya estaba allí, disfrutando de una pera. El Espeon saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza al tener la boca llena.

-Buenos días, Hadrim. -le devolvió ella el saludo sonriendo.

Saludos matutinos dados, se fijó en la fuente de frutas, buscando alguna que le apeteciese y dejando escapar un ligero chillidito de alegría al ver unas cuantas naranjas entre las frutas, su cola moviéndose rápidamente de lado a lado, haciendo que el tipo psíquico riese un poco para sí mismo, el sonido haciendo que ella agachase las orejas y se sonrojase profundamente al darse cuenta de cómo se había puesto, cogiendo una naranja y apartándola para luego hincarle el colmillo y cortar un poco la piel para luego usar las patas y sus garras para pelar la fruta.

-Deberías lavarte primero. -le recordó Hadrim tras tragarse un bocado más de su fruta, pero no hizo nada por hacer que Nat se lavase.

Ella por su parte simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, papá. -dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa ladeada en el morro.

El comentario hizo al Espeon reír de corazón y con suavidad, pero ninguno dijo nada. Natalie dejó su fruta y se subió a la encimera, acercándose al fregadero y abriendo el chorro dejando el agua fría para luego meter el morro y un poco de la cara bajo el agua, para esto teniendo que poner las patas delanteras dentro del fregadero, esto provocando que sus patas y el collar de pelaje de su cuello quedasen empapados por completo, no que le importase para nada. Tras lavarse durante unos segundos, Natalie se retiró de debajo del chorro y del fregadero, sacudiéndose para luego empezar a secarse con una toalla que había junto al fregadero, frotándose contra esta hasta que se sintió satisfecha con lo seca que estaba. Al principio le había resultado vergonzoso el asunto de que la viesen revolviéndose sobre una toalla o en la alfombra para secarse, pero ahora le era de lo más divertido y la sensación que le daba hacerlo era estupenda. Una vez seca regresó a la mesa para comerse la naranja. Tras esto se asomó por la ventana para ver qué estaba haciendo Dark ya que a esta hora de la mañana el Zoroark solía estar haciendo algo fuera.

Sin embargo, a quien se encontró fue al nuevo grupo, al parecer entrenando de alguna manera. Vio a Jake, Elly, Serge y Nox en el patio y decidió salir a saludarles. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar para abrir la puerta, Hadrim la abrió para ella, la Eevee mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -le dijo.

-De nada, princesita. -le respondió él, usando el mismo mote que usaba de cuando en cuando con Shade y el mismo sarcasmo bromista que había usado Natalie antes.

La Eevee de ojos esmeralda solo rodó los ojos soltando un resoplido y una risilla para luego salir al jardín. En cuanto salió de la casa lo primero que pilló su atención fue una estaca de hielo clavándose en el suelo mientras Nox la esquivaba, burlándose de Jake sin parar.

-¡No sabes apuntar! -Nox le gritó a Jake, que estaba de pie encima de la caseta de juegos, dos estalagmitas de hielo flotando detrás de él, ambas apuntando en la dirección que el pokémon de tipo hielo estaba mirando; es decir, al Houndour.

Elly estaba sentada al lado de la salida al patio, mientras que Serge estaba roncando dentro de la ya mencionada caseta. Jake le dedicó una fría sonrisa a Nox.

-Para tu información Nox… sí, estoy apuntando, y estoy tratando de predecir dónde estarás en los siguientes momentos… - Dijo el Sneasel.

Chascó los dedos, y los dos pinchos de hielo salieron volando hacia Nox. El primero falló, ya que Nox lo esquivó con facilidad, pero el segundo voló muy cerca del tipo fuego y arañó su piel, abriendo una herida a través de la cual salió un poco de sangre. Gruño y maldijo por lo bajo mientras alzaba la vista para mirar al Sneasel, que le estaba dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, francamente, parecía tener un poco de maldad y de demencia mezclada.

-Tres a cero. Soy el ganador. -Jake anunció firmemente mientras saltaba de la caseta y aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Esto es una p- -Nox rugió, pero no logró a terminar su insulto.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -Natalie le interrumpió, alzando la voz al saludar para que todos la oyesen.

El frío aire de fuera haciendo que su pelaje se erizase para mantener el calor, pero el frío no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ese día se sentía genial y alegre por a saber qué razón que, siendo sincera consigo misma, no quería descubrir.

-Una mañana para ejercitar, ¿eh? -preguntó ella en cuanto supo que tenía la atención de todo el mundo, incluso la de Jake y Nox. Jake la saludó con una pequeña reverencia, y en cuanto Nox vió al Sneasel así, rápidamente arremetió contra él. Esto sorprendió a Jake, que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse antes de que lo tiraran al suelo, el Houndour poniéndose encima de él y manteniéndolo en el suelo.

-¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa! -El tipo fuego gritó.

Sin embargo, Jake no estaba muy contento con esto, empujando al Houndour y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Criatura miserable! ¡Te has aprovechado de mis modales para atacar por la espalda! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Asqueroso! -Empezó a gritar palabras de ese calibre, todas ellas dirigidas al Houndour, pero nunca llegó a decir algo semejante a un insulto o palabrota.

-Erm… ¿Jake? Creo que cualquiera que vaya a por ti haría eso. -Comentó Natalie al Sneasel, sin saber si estaba escuchándola o no, pero igualmente ella se lo soltó.

Por otra parte, los ojos de Elly se abrieron como platos.

-Wow… Nunca le he visto cabrearse tanto… De todas maneras, hola Natalie. ¿Cómo estás? -La Eevee adulta preguntó.

-Un día estupendo hasta ahora, Gracias. -le respondió la joven Eevee con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-¡Me alegro de oírlo! Lo siento si te hemos asustado o algo, hemos estado entrenando haciendo combates de práctica. Tenemos que mantenernos en forma, ¿no crees? Quien sabe lo que puede pasar mientras estemos aquí, así que debemos estar preparados para lo peor, pero… por ahora son peleas amistosas. -Dijo ella, pero el griterío que provenía que su izquierda hizo que la Eevee suspirara- La mayor parte del tiempo, claro está… -Se corrigió momentos después.

Natalie simplemente rió ligeramente para luego mirar alrededor, buscando a cierto Zoroark que normalmente se quedaba cerca de la casa, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Aun así, volvió a mirar a Elly.

-Cierto. Nadie quiere que le crezca la barriga, ¿verdad? -preguntó- Pero… no veo a los demás. -la joven Eevee comentó, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, Elly asintió.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, están corriendo por el bosque, y si no recuerdo mal Dark estaba con ellos… -Murmuró Elly.

-Tranquila, volverán cuando vuelvan. -Habló Hadrim con tranquilidad tras salir al patio, manteniendo la puerta abierta- Bueno, ¿habéis comido algo? -Les preguntó- Clara dejó anoche preparado un bol de frutas para que cualquier pájaro madrugador tuviese algo que picar mientras espera el desayuno. -Comentó, como siempre, con gran calma, y con esa cálida… paterna sonrisa que se había acostumbrado a usar con todo el mundo desde que su primer cachorro salió del cascarón.

-No, aún no hemos comido nada. Pensábamos que esas frutas estaban ahí para alguien y preferimos dejarlas donde están. Se lo diré a todos cuando vuelvan… -Le contestó a Hadrim, sus ojos moviéndose hacia la izquierda para ver que estaban haciendo Jake y Nox.

Todavía estaban peleándose y gritándose mientras Serge se estaba pegando la siesta padre dentro de la cabaña, ignorando la discusión que estaban sucediendo a escasos metros de él.

-Oye… ¿Me podéis ayudar a separar a estos dos antes de que empiecen a matarse de verdad? -Elly les pidió ayuda a los dos Pokémon que tenía enfrente.

Natalie miró a los dos Pokémon discutiendo y bajó las orejas, pero se mantuvo firme y en pie, la diferencia de tamaño más notoria al estar ambas Eevee la una cerca de la otra. Por su parte solo rio un poco por lo bajo, acercándose también.

-¿Siempre están así? -preguntó, su cola moviéndose con curiosidad tras de sí.

-A decir verdad… no, la verdad es que esto no pasa muy a menudo. Jake siempre mantiene la cabeza fría con este tipo de cosas… -Elly se dio en la cara con su propia pata, de alguna manera logrando darse en el mismo lugar donde Eric le había golpeado accidentalmente esa misma mañana, haciéndose más daño aún- Arceus… Eso ha sido horrible. -Dijo la Eevee, refiriéndose a ese juego de palabras que había hecho sin querer- Pero sí, siempre consigue calmarse y contener sus emociones, pero me parece que Nox haciendo trampas le ha cabreado bastante... -La Eevee dejó de hablar, sus ojos abriéndose como platos a algunas de las cosas que Jake estaba diciendo, que eran verdaderamente horribles, pero nunca llegaban a insultos. Estaba segurísima que la mitad de todas esas palabras no las entendían ni el Houndour o la otra Eevee, pero estaba segura de que Hadrim si las entendía, y que también entendía porque Elly estaba tan alarmada.

-Yiuuuuf… Menudo lenguaje. -Sorprendentemente, la joven Eevee habló antes que Hadrim pudiese hacerlo.

Elly la miró, muy sorprendida por oír ese comentario de ella. Parecía muy joven, pero era más madura e inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

-Por cierto, Elly… ¿chistes inesperados? -la de ojos esmeralda le preguntó sonriendo con un poco de malicia mirando a la mayor, quien solo asintió soltando un gruñido.

No le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

-Como ha dicho Natalie, cualquiera que estuviese enfrentándose a él le haría lo mismo. -repitió el Espeon, intentando ignorar las palabras que captaban sus orejas, provenientes del tipo hielo y siniestro.

Elly alzó una ceja, hasta que recordó que no les había explicado las reglas de los combates.

-Ah… vale sobre eso… Nox ha roto las reglas, y la verdad es que ahora mismo está siendo un muy mal perdedor. Las peleas terminan cuando tu oponente te golpea tres veces, así que el objetivo es esquivar todo lo que puedas y atacar para tratar de darle al otro tres veces. A Nox le han dado cuatro veces, pero Jake le perdonó una, y en cuanto le han dado una más se ha cabreado mucho. -La Eevee supuso.

-Ya veo. Entonces a Nox no le gusta perder… y Jake se pega a las reglas como si fuesen un escudo contra cualquier cosa. -comentó el tipo psíquico, sacudiendo la cabeza tras un poco y riendo ligeramente- Me recuerda a alguien, la verdad.

-¿Quién te recuerda a quién? Y ahora en serio… ¿me podeis ayudar con estos dos o vais a hacer lo lógico e intentar quedaros al margen? - La Eevee les preguntó una vez más.

-Nox. Me recuerda a uno de mis cachorros que está de viaje ahora mismo. -respondió el Espeon con calma para luego mirar al dúo peleón en todo su esplendor, levantándose y empezando a acercarse- Te echaré una mano pero tú hablas. -le dijo a Elly.

-Muy bien… pedía ayuda para que… tú prepárate para ponerlos a dormir en caso de que se revolucionen mucho, ¿vale? Bueno… probablemente solo será Nox, pero por si las moscas. - La Eevee grande dijo, y caminó hacia donde estaban Nox y Jake.

Les pego un grito, haciendo que su atención se concentrara en ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? ¡Parecéis dos cachorros que se están peleando por un juguete! -Les gritó.

-¡Ha roto las reglas! ¡Me atacó cuando había terminado el combate, y no solo eso, pero también me atacó mientras saludaba a Natalie! ¡Debe ser castigado! -El Sneasel contestó señalando a Nox.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú fuiste el primero en romper las reglas con tu hielo! Elly dijo que no podíamos utilizar ni proyectiles ni nada por el estilo, y sin embargo, tú vas, ¡saltas encima de la cabaña y comienzas a tirarme agujas gigantescas! ¿¡Que se supone que tengo que hacer en esa situación?! -Nox le replicó al tipo hielo.

-¡Estábamos teniendo un combate realístico, Nox! Los proyectiles estaban permitidos entre nosotros ya que no tenemos dificultades para usarlos, pero Elly no puede porque… -Jake se mordió el labio superior y se puso recto, mirando a Elly y poniendo los brazos detrás de su espalda, como si fuera un soldado, muy tenso de repente.

Elly le devolvió la mirada. El cambio repentino del Sneasel hizo que Nat le mirara con curiosidad, mirándolo con intensidad y entrecerrando los ojos como si intentase ver sus intenciones o algo por el estilo, mientras que Hadrim mantuvo la calma y esperó en silencio unos pasos por detrás de Elly, en caso de que su ayuda fuera necesaria.

-Elly no posee ningún tipo de ataque a distancia, por lo que usar proyectiles contra ella habría constituido una gran ventaja sobre ella. -El Pokémon de tipo hielo se corrigió rápidamente, claramente nervioso por alguna razón.

-¡¿Cuándo dijisteis eso?! -Nox les preguntó, cabreadísimo, gritando tan fuerte que su voz tuvo un gallo.

-En medio de los dos combates, ¿no te acuerdas? Jake te preguntó si podíais utilizar proyectiles en esta pelea, y yo le di el visto bueno por lo menos mientras no los usarais cerca de la casa. Pero un problema totalmente diferente es que tú tenías la cabeza en las nubes cuando te hemos preguntado eso, porque tu contestación fue un vago: "Eeeeh… Sí vale…", en vez de escuchar lo que te preguntaban y responder adecuadamente, así que si aquí hay alguien a quien se le debe culpar… -Elly levantó una pata y lo señaló- Eres tú. -La Eevee concluyó su reprimenda, Nox mirando al suelo y suspirando.

Jake miró al Houndour, satisfecho que había salido victorioso sin tener que recurrir a una estrategia tan ruín.

-Yo he ganado este combate… y creo que hemos entrenado lo suficiente esta mañana… ¿Estás de acuerdo, Elly? -El Sneasel le preguntó a la tipo normal.

-¿Te retiras cuando vas ganando? ¿No te parece un poco patético? -Fueron las palabras de Natalie hacia el tipo hielo- ¿Sabes ganar acaso? -le preguntó directamente- Vale, se ha perdido las nuevas reglas, lo cual es de idiotas, no lo niego. Sin embargo podrías habérselas dicho en mitad del combate para estar a la par, pero no lo has hecho. ¡Espera! ¿Eso no se considera también hacer trampas? -expuso, defendiendo un poco al tipo fuego pero admitiendo que él por su parte debería de haber prestado atención.

-No es nuestra culpa que no nos escuchara mientras explicábamos las reglas. _Ignorantia juris non excusat. _-Jake dijo en latín- Lo mismo se aplica aquí. -Sentenció.

-Igualmente siempre puedes decir la regla a aquellos que claramente no la saben para que tengan las mismas posibilidades. -le discutió e iba a decir más, pero decidió parar ahí.

Hadrim mirándola con una cara que solo le faltaba escribir "sorpresa" de una punta de una oreja a la otra, ya que ni él había entendido lo que había dicho el Sneasel.

-Pero si ya lo dijimos antes… Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. Si deseas luchar contra un tramposo estas más que invitada a hacerlo y probar tu suerte. Sinceramente, creo haber entrenado lo suficiente esta mañana, y además… no considero que esta sea la mejor manera de usar mi tiempo, y preferiría utilizarlo para hacer algo más productivo, como aprender a leer humano. -El Sneasel se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la casa- Yo-

-Pérdida de tiempo, ¿eh? -resumió Natalie, no dejándole continuar hablando- ¿Incluso siendo compañeros? -le soltó a la cara, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, cuando él pasó a su lado.

-¿Natalie? -Hadrim llamó la atención de la joven Eevee, advirtiéndole que parase, ella bajó las orejas, mirándole a los ojos, pero no se disculpó por lo dicho.

Jake se quedó dónde estaba, evaluando las palabras de la Eevee y cerrando un puño. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. La miró, alzando una ceja. Le estaba molestando mucho.

-¿Qué esperas conseguir a raíz de hacerme estas preguntas? ¿Quieres obtener una respuesta emocional para que continúe luchando una pelea que por cierto ya he ganado? ¿O quieres que exprese la opinión que tengo sobre él en este preciso instante? Te voy a advertir, sin embargo, no le resultará sorprendente, porque sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de él. -El Sneasel contestó, mirando al tipo fuego, que gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

-Como si fuese difícil de ver. -le respondió a su segunda pregunta primero- Respecto a lo que busco… podría decírtelo pero creo que deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo, Cerebrito. -le dijo, todavía sin mirarle, sus orbes esmeralda fijos en los dorados ojos de Hadrim. "_¿Cómo puede un equipo funcionar bien así? No logro entenderlo._" Pensó la joven Eevee, prefiriendo no preguntar eso en alto ya que su discusión era solo con Jake y no quería extenderla a todos los demás, mientras esperaba poder entenderlo algún día.

Jake la miró, muy molesto por sus contestaciones. Elly se preocupó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que la cara del Sneasel era un poco rara, por lo menos para él.

-Tengo un gran intelecto, pero no puedo leer mentes, Natalie. Pero qué más da… te haré saber, que este pokémon se merece todos y cada uno de los insultos que ha recibido por culpa de su tozudez e incapacidad de cooperar con sus compañeros durante misiones esenciales. No solo eso, pero su comportamiento es odioso. La única razón por la que no te ha empezado a acosar sexualmente, es porque Hadrim nos pidió que le mantuviéramos a raya para que no te molestara. Y finalmente, y repito por vez tercera, que él fue el primero en romper las reglas y atacarme por la espalda incluso cuando el combate había terminado. Y eso es deshonroso. Y no me importa si estás de acuerdo conmigo o no, pero yo desprecio a aquellos que recurren a estas sucias tácticas para hacer trampas y ganar en ocasiones que no sean decisivas o de vida o muerte. -Jake se explicó.

-Por mi parte, Jake. Tampoco me gustan los tramposos ni pervertidos, te lo aseguro. Incluso si ayer se hubiese puesto así conmigo la situación habría acabado muy mal. El cooperar en un equipo es muy importante, cierto, pero a veces tiene que haber alguien que simplemente se deja llevar y se lanza de cabeza al peligro, sea una buena decisión o un error terrible, lo que importa es que alguien lo ha hecho. Por orgullo o por intentar ayudar de alguna manera o las dos cosas a la vez. A veces son esos locos los que se lanzan de cabeza al peligro son los que les dan a los que les acompañan suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo rápido, o una distracción suficiente para derribar a los oponentes. ¡Joder, podrían darse cientos de situaciones solo por las acciones de uno de estos idiotas cabezones! -le soltó al Sneasel, intentando exponerle algunos casos que ella había, mayormente, leído en libros pero se guardó ese detalle- El mundo está lleno de tramposos, malos perdedores y cabezones. Hay un montón de gente diferente, que piensan diferente en un montón de cosas. No sé tú Jake, pero yo preferiría no vivir en un mundo donde todo el mundo es igual. Eso sería completamente aburrido. Nadie que cometa errores, aprenda de ellos e intente ser mejor. Nadie que tenga curiosidad por nada, o que se atrevan a hacer lo impensable y arriesgarse a que les pase lo mejor en su vida o que cometan el mayor error de sus vidas. -terminó, exponiéndole su forma de pensar.

-Tonterías… sería el mundo ideal. Un mundo en el cual no habría más conflictos o guerras, donde todos los Pokémon podrían avanzar hacia el futuro, unidos por una única meta… y se, por un hecho que he vivido, que es posible. Vi un mundo cuya existencia estaba ligada a una serie de malas decisiones y errores que costaron la vida a millones, y sé, con absoluta certeza, que si se hubiera hecho lo correcto en el momento preciso, la historia sería muy distinta… -Se calmó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se estaba alterando mucho, respirando hondo y tratando de evaluar las palabras de la Eevee.

-Sin embargo… tenemos una predisposición natural a ser contradictorios, y eso es algo que lamentablemente nunca podré cambiar. -Miró a Elly y Hadrim- Si me disculpáis, estaré dentro durante el resto de la mañana a no ser que deseéis lo contrario. -Jake les dijo.

-Acabas de exponer la paradoja tú mismo. -Le dijo Natalie, si respondía o no no le importaba, no le iba a detener esta vez ni hacerle hablar después de todo.

-¡No he expuesto ninguna paradoja! Tú eres la que está prolongando esta conversación, Natalie. Si deseas vivir en un mundo en el cual todos a tu alrededor romperán todas las reglas posibles para conseguir lo que quieren a la primera oportunidad que tengan, y donde Pokémon y otras criaturas luchen por razones que no comprendan, causas en las que no crean… que así sea. No discutiré más con aquellos que se niegan a aceptar la verdad. Después de todo, mi propósito nunca fue cambiar tu opinión. -Terminó con esto, y acto seguido se marchó, pasando por el lado de Natalie y caminando hacia el interior de la casa, en línea recta hacia la planta superior, dejando a Elly atolondrada.

-Conozco ese mundo… -Dijo Natalie, sin importarle si le oía o no- Nací en uno así. -fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar en la casa e irse al salón.

Elly se quedó mirando a la Eevee tras unos instantes, alzando una ceja en cuanto oyó estas últimas palabras, y poco después Natalie desapareció de su vista cuando pasó de la cocina al salón.

-Bueno, eso ha sido… interesante. -Miro a Hadrim- Lo siento por Jake, es que… él… eh… es un poco rarillo, por así decirlo… sé que no justifica lo que acaba de pasar pero… por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Se estaba poniendo muy emotivo, lo cual es bastante sorprendente, y seguro que ha dicho cosas que no decía en serio… Algún día te diré por qué es así. Nox… -Se giró para mirar al ya mencionado Pokémon- ¿Has aprendido la lección? -Le preguntó.

-Sí, sí… claro… algo he aprendido, te lo aseguro… Arceus, ¿y yo soy el cabezota? Joooder tiene un ego más grande que el mío. - El tipo fuego contestó tras soltar un gruñido para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a donde estaba el Pidgeot.

-No se lo tendré en cuenta, tranquila. -Dijo Hadrim a Elly- Nadie tiene pasados iguales, así que no se puede juzgar a nadie sin saberlo. Todos lo hemos tenido difícil de alguna manera… a excepción de algunos con muchísima suerte. -dijo sentándose- Bueno… Si queréis tenéis un río a unos kilómetros en esa dirección. -les dijo apuntando con la cola en la dirección general en la que se había ido Dark antes- Por otra parte si preferís un baño caliente podéis bañaros en el baño de la casa, pero después de tanto entrenamiento os hace falta. -concluyó volviendo a mirar a Elly, quien asintió para responderle.

-Sí… aunque preferiría esperar a que Eric vuelva… quiero hablar con él sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Se le da muy bien hablar con Jake y solucionar cualquier problema que surja en el grupo. La verdad es que muy bueno hablando con los Pokémon y resolviendo problemas. -Dijo ella, un poco orgullosa por las habilidades de su pareja.

El Espeon asintió con calma y una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos hablaban de esto, Nox se sentó al lado del Pidgeot que parecía estar durmiendo. - Sera idiota… no sé qué pensar de ese tío. Algunas veces te felicita y al siguiente momento está siendo un dolor en el culo. -El Houndour murmuró para sus adentros. Serge abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-Bueno… has conseguido que se cabrease, ¿qué esperabas? -Serge se levantó del suelo, estirando las alas- Jamás había visto a Jake tan cabreado… y la verdad no sé si es bueno o malo que se haya puesto tan emocional de repente… -Serge bostezó- Pero quiero creer que se inclina más hacia algo bueno. -Añadió después mientras Nox soltaba un suspiro.

-Bueno qué más da, no quiero hablar más de él. En vez de eso, te voy a hacer una pregunta muy seria… ¿Quién crees que es mejor: Emily o Luna? -Le preguntó.

El pájaro le miró confundido, y acto seguido soltó una carcajada.

-Ooooh, por supuesto que sería una pregunta sobre eso… Bueno, pues si quieres mi opinión profesional… Creo que por ahora deberías ir a por Emily. Parece inocente, pero sabe mucho de amor… Y me refiero al que tienes que limpiar. -El ave le contestó, Nox evaluando sus palabras.

-Seeh… Sonaba como si supiera muy bien lo que estaba diciendo ayer. Y es bastante mona, pero… -El Houndour sacudió la cabeza- Nah, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a hacer caso… ¡Si tengo suerte no dormiremos hoy! -Gritó, sus esperanzas por las nubes.

Serge sonrió y miró por la entrada.

-Bueno… creo que ya va siendo hora de que haga algo a parte de dormir… A lo mejor me voy a volar por ahí y exploro un poco. -El Serge evaluó sus opciones mientras salía de la caseta de madera.

Elly se dio cuenta de que estaba presente.

-¡Mira quién es! ¡A buena hora te despiertas Serge, te has tirado toda la mañana durmiendo y te has saltado el entrenamiento! -Le riñó, el Pidgeot encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh, me tocó quedarme despierto ayer por lo noche Elly, dame un respiro. Además, después del desayuno pienso irme a volar por ahí y explorar los alrededores, quiero ver qué otras cosas hay por aquí. -Dijo él, mirando a Hadrim- Oye, ¿puedes darme direcciones? ¿Hay algún tipo de lugares turísticos o atracciones turísticas por aquí? -Serge le preguntó.

Hadrim se quedó pensando, intentando recordar algunos lugares que le gustaban que había descubierto allá por los tiempos cuando estaba con su manada y cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de los Kaiser antes de convertirse en uno él mismo.

-Sé de unos cuantos lugares pero… ninguno es para esta hora del día o esta época del año. -Le dijo al Pokémon ave.

Serge sin embargo quería saberlos así que Hadrim le habló algunos lugares, como un campo de flores que es precioso durante la primavera y durante el resto del año siempre parece un lugar muy tranquilo. También le habló sobre un precipicio sobre el bosque con una impresionante vista durante el crepúsculo y le informó sobre las vistas en las montañas más altas de la isla, cuyos picos se alzaban incluso por encima del nivel de las nubes. Hadrim le habló mayormente sobre lugares con un gran paisaje o sitios tranquilos donde relajarse ya que él mismo era más un turista natural y habiendo vivido en esa isla toda su vida sabía de muchos lugares que podrían dejar sin habla ni aliento a cualquiera que los visitase en el momento y época del año correctos. Sobre turismo rural… le era muy difícil hablarle sobre buenos lugares, ya que él mayormente acompañaba a Ichiro al hospital, A Clara y a Luca cuando iban de compras o incluso a Daniel cuando necesitaba un poco más de ayuda para levantar peso en su trabajo de construcción.

-Luca podría ser de más ayuda que yo si lo que te interesa es hacer algo de turismo rural. Tal vez quieras preguntarle a ella cuando se despierte. -Aconsejó al Pidgeot, que consiguió acordarse de toda la información que Hadrim le acababa de decir de un tirón.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron ruidos provenientes del bosque, y vieron como cuatro figuras emergían de entre los troncos.

-Espera… ¿Puedes controlar el aura? ¿Cómo? -Eric preguntó, sorprendido al oír que Dark tenía una afinidad bastante fuerte para el aura mientras Elly miró a su pareja al oírle.

-¡Por fin has vuelto! ¿Dónde estabais? -Ella le preguntó, pero el Riolu no se dio ni cuenta de que le estaban hablando, enfrascado en su conversación con Dark.

-Pues no lo sé. -Respondió Dark- Todo lo que he conseguido hacer es lo que viste antes y… cuando me concentro puedo sentirla alrededor, pero no verla. Respecto a movimientos no he sido capaz de invocar ninguno que requiera específicamente Aura todavía, y lo he intentado… Solo que… Creo que hay algo que no estoy haciendo. -Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

En una de sus patas tenía sujeta una rama para ver cuán fuerte podía agarrar, ya que ya podía volver a moverlas sin problemas, excepto cuando intentaba levantar los brazos por encima de los hombros, en ese momento le temblaban y se negaban a alzarse más, hasta ahora había podido sujetar la ramita pero nadie había intentado quitársela, dejándole sin saber si sería capaz de mantenerla.

-Y sobre desviarla… es la tercera vez que lo he hecho. -Terminó.

-Hmm… eso que has hecho me recuerda al Contraataque Aural… Es una habilidad muy útil que consiste en agarrar el ataque aural de alguien con tu propia aura y devolverlo. Sin embargo… el hecho de que se toquen dos auras hace que la esfera se vuelva inestable y por tanto… es muy peligroso, como has apreciado. Sin embargo, a mí me parece que podrías dominar cosas como la Visión Aural, pero tú dices que te falta algo… ¿Has intentado sentir el aura a tu alrededor e intentar absorberla? ¿O hay algo que te impide aceptar tu propia aura? Tu mismísima aura tiene que estar sincronizada con tu cuerpo para que tú puedas empezar a utilizar ataques aurales, y en cuanto aprendes eso puedes usar, no solamente tu propia aura, sino también la de las criaturas que te rodean. Recuerda… "El Aura es el todo." -Eric le dijo al Zoroark, recitando una de las muchas lecciones que su maestro le había dado.

Zed rio para sus adentros cuando oyó estas últimas palabras, Lucy caminando a donde estaba Elly.

-¡Hemos vuelto! ¿Cómo vais? ¿Habéis entrenado mucho? -La tipo eléctrico preguntó.

Elly pensó en lo que iba a decir durante un segundo, pero terminó asintiendo.

-Eeeehh… sí, hemos hecho algunas cosas… Por cierto… -Elly movió su cabeza en dirección a Eric y Dark- ¿De qué están hablando que es tan interesante? -Elly le preguntó, la Shinx mirando a los dos Pokémon bípedos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nos encontramos con Dark en medio del bosque, Eric le confundió con… aquella cosa, y le atacó antes de que pudiera hablar. Dark desvió la esfera de alguna manera y esperamos un poco hasta que se sintiera mejor para volver. Han estado hablando de la afinidad aural de Dark durante todo el trayecto. -Zed le explicó.

-La verdad es que no es muy interesante… -Lucy comentó bajo su aliento.

Ella y el Zorua habían estado más aburridos que las piedras mientras volvían a la casa y esos dos hablaban.

-¿Qué ataque ha desviado? ¿Está bien? -Preguntó Hadrim preocupado al oír lo que habían dicho mientras miraba al Zoroark, que parecía estar bien.

-Una esfera aural que había hecho Eric, del tamaño de una manzana. No era nada muy especial pero… creo que Eric se pasó un poco. -El Zorua le dijo al Espeon- Decía que no podía sentir bien los brazos, pero ahora no parece tener problemas. -Zed le dijo a Hadrim, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El Espeon suspiró, aliviado.

-Luca me dijo una vez que con el entrenamiento en artes marciales que Dark realizó en… su primer hogar posee algo con el Aura similar a lo de un Riolu novato en la materia. -comentó, teniendo que pensar rápido antes de decir nada que tal vez no debiese.

-Sé sobre lo último que has dicho. -Dijo el Zoroark con calma y asintiendo para luego pensar en lo demás- ¿Llegaste a ver lo que pasaba con mi Aura cuando realicé ese Retorno aural? -le preguntó al Riolu, tal vez él había visto algo que él no se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno… yo me concentré en conseguir aura mientras agarrabas mi esfera, pero… Mi maestro, un Lucario que me enseñó todo lo que se del aura, me habló de esta habilidad. Permite a los usuarios de aura agarrar otros ataques aurales de otros pokémon y manejarlos como quieran. Sin embargo, hace que el ataque se vuelva inestable y dependiendo de la capacidad que tiene el usuario podría volarte por los aires… Y creo que eso es lo que te pasó antes. Agarraste más de lo que podías controlar. -Eric dedujo.

-Pensaba que la energía inestable explotaba más rápido de lo que lo hizo tu ataque. -observó Dark, recordando que tuvo tiempo suficiente para desviar la trayectoria del movimiento antes de que pasase exactamente eso- Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo puede uno preparar su cuerpo para eso? -preguntó curioso.

-Para los ataques aurales… bueno, para mí es algo completamente natural ahora, lo hago sin pensarlo mucho a estas alturas, pero… Lo que hago es cerrar los ojos y sentir el aura que hay dentro de mí, y después la que hay a mi alrededor. Me concentro y dejo que fluya a través de mí… Es como la meditación, tienes que relajarte y aceptar tu energía y todo lo que te rodea para poder controlarla. Todas las partes de tu conciencia deben de estar de acuerdo para dejar que el aura fluya a través de ti y así puedas usar tus poderes. No puedes dudar ningún instante, si lo haces no podrás concentrarte. ¿Lo entiendes? -Eric se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, pero tampoco era una buena manera de decirlo para empezar. Para él era algo completamente natural, y no sabía si el método era diferente para Pokémon que no tenían una afinidad natural a ese tipo de aura puro. De todas maneras, recordaba lo que su maestro había catalogado como "básicos": Aceptarse a uno mismo y su aura, y a partir de ahí usar la energía que hay a tu alrededor o usar la tuya propia.

-Creo que lo pillo. -asintió el zorro bípedo, dispuesto a intentar un acercamiento diferente a la meditación tan pronto como sus brazos se recuperasen por completo, pero por ahora necesitaba reposarlos- Sólo necesito relajarme, concentrarme y sentir mis alrededores, ¿verdad? ¿Más o menos? -Preguntó.

-Bueno… en realidad ni te estás relajando ni dejando tu mente en blanco. Más bien te estás concentrando en el aura para que fluya a través de ti, pero sí, relajarse hace que sea más fácil acostumbrarse… Así que si quieres puedes hacerlo mientras meditas o algo parecido. -El Riolu le sugirió.

-Intentaré una idea que tengo más tarde. Hemos llegado. -Dijo Dark, señalando a una irritada Elly.

Eric miró hacia donde el Zoroark apuntaba, encontrándose con la enfadada Eevee mirándole. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-Oh! Eh… ¡Hola Elly! -La saludó rápidamente, el Eevee caminando hacia él.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Que, os habíais perdido o algo así? Otra cosa… ¡He estado aquí durante diez minutos saludándote y no te has preocupado ni de mirarme! -Elly le gritó a la cara, el Riolu dando un paso hacia atrás.

Dark apartó la mirada, decidiendo dar un rodeo para no meterse en un asunto que no le incumbía.

-Yo… eh… Lo siento, nos hemos… -Intentó hablar, pero Elly no le dejó, riñendo al Riolu.

-¡Eres imposible! -Sentenció ella, bufando y mirando a otro lado.

Eric se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en esa situación, avergonzado que Elly le estuviera pegando semejante regañina delante de todos los demás.

-Eeeh… Escucha Elly… Lo siento… ¿Hay alguna manera de la que te pueda compensar? -Le preguntó él, tratando de encontrar una manera de que le perdonara.

Fue entonces cuando Elly se giró para mirarle y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, el Riolu dándose cuenta de que le había engañado, todo su cuerpo inclinándose hacia delante, dejando que sus brazos colgaran, consciente del engaño.

-¿Enserio, Elly? -Le preguntó, la Eevee soltando una risilla.

-Qué fácil eres de engañar Eric… y en cuanto a tu pregunta… Sí… sí que me puedes compensar… -En cuanto dijo esto, cubrió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y puso sus patas delanteras encima de su pecho para luego inclinarse hacia delante y darle un beso en los labios.

Los ojos del Riolu se abrieron como platos, todo el mundo mirando a la pareja con cara de sorpresa. Elly cortó el beso y soltó una risilla.

-No me habías dado un beso de buenos días… ¡así que ahora me tienes que compensar! -Le dijo, sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando respiró un poco… y apreció el olor que provenía del Riolu.

-Ugh… Sí que habéis corrido, ¿eh? -Le preguntó, poniéndose a cuatro patas y otra vez y retrocediendo.

El Riolu gruñó exasperado mientras Zed y Lucy rompieron a reírse descontroladamente. Hadrim se quedó patidifuso al ver esto, pero poco después empezó a sonreír cuando los vio juntos, al igual que Dark, que tenía una gran sonrisa en el morro durante toda esta situación.

-Dime algo que no sepa… y no es que tú huelas a rosas, Elly. Todos tenemos que bañarnos. -Dijo él.

La Eevee no intentó olerse, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero puso una cara de asco y exasperación por otra razón.

-Todo el mundo menos Serge. El muy gandul se ha quedado sin hacer nada con la excusa de estar demasiado cansado, y dijo que después se iría a volar por ahí y explorar. Me tiene frita… -Al hablar de Serge, Elly se acordó de todo lo que había pasado hace escasos minutos- Ahora que me acuerdo, antes- -Sin embargo, no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que otra voz se alzó de dentro de la casa.

-¡El desayuno está listo! -Luca llamó desde la ventana de la cocina, el delicioso aroma de tortitas azotando la nariz de todos.

Dark se acercaba, las orejas tiesas tras escuchar a Luca y captar el olor del desayuno y entró en la cocina con algo de prisa, perdiendo el agarre en la ramita pero logrando mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Tortuga el último! -dijo mientras corría dentro de la cocina y tomaba asiento a la mesa.

No fue el único que entró a toda pastilla en la cocina en cuanto Luca les llamó, Natalie había olido las tortitas todo el tiempo mientras la Lucario las estaba cocinando e incluso cuando saltó del sillón y corrió, en el piso de arriba se pudo oír más carreras, hasta que dos Eevee y un chico humano se unieron a ellos a la mesa. Vaya forma de despertar a los demás…

Eric se quedó mirando a Elly.

-Bueno… creo que vamos a tener que dejar ese baño para más tarde, y ver qué tienen para desayunar… estoy que me muero de hambre. -Dijo él, el Eevee coincidiendo con el- ¡Gente! Venga vamos que… -En cuanto se giró vio a dos Pokémon cuadrúpedos corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la cocina, desapareciendo en cuanto atravesaron la puerta.

Elly se rio y Eric suspiró, el dúo caminando hacia la cocina calmadamente. Elly le dijo a Eric todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana con Nox y Jake y la discusión que este último había tenido que Natalie.

-¿Jake enfadado? ¿Se ha congelado el infierno? -Preguntó él, Elly lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras el Riolu se reía para sus adentros.

La Eevee levantó una pata y le dio golpe flojo en el brazo izquierdo, sonriendo también.

-De todas maneras… tendré que hablar con Jake a ver… Supongo que también tendré que explicarle algunas cosas a Natalie… -Dijo para sus adentros mientras se metía en la casa, detrás de Elly.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Jake estaba dando vueltas mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo. Estaba muy enfadado, y esa Eevee estúpida no había ayudado la situación. ¿Cómo podía alguien preferir vivir en un mundo lleno de Pokémon crueles y mentirosos antes de una sociedad perfecta donde las emociones eran secundarias y todos actuaban de manera lógica y racional, evitando todo tipo de conflictos y conservando la paz mundial? Era estúpido… y sin embargo, podía comprender su reacción, ya que ella aceptaba sus emociones. Bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala de estar y entró en la cocina, donde se paró cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Estaba enfadado. Y eso no era normal.

Trató de calmarse y evaluar las palabras que él y Natalie habían intercambiado. Su razonamiento no tenía ningún tipo de fallos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba… Sin embargo, el pensamiento de Natalie también era razonable. Un mundo con emociones era mucho más interesante, y era más… "divertido" que el que él prefería. Odiaba a aquellos que cometían errores, pero comprendía que si uno no cometía errores entonces nadie aprendería de ellos… Es más, su propia existencia era producto de una serie de errores que otros Pokémon habían hecho. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso le molestara mucho durante el resto del día. El grito que Luca había hecho para que todos acudieran a desayunar le había atraído hasta aquel punto, y decidió sentarse junto a los demás para disfrutar del desayuno.

Tras el desayuno, que resultó ser tortitas con sirope de uno de los tres sabores: chocolate, naranja y fresa, y un ligero accidente que tuvo Eric con el bote de sirope de chocolate, en el cual el Riolu terminó con la cabeza cubierta de chocolate y teniendo que adelantar su baño, Ichiro les propuso a todos dar una vuelta por el parque del pueblo, queriendo salir de la casa y tomar el aire tras días estando metido allí sólo jugando con su consola. A todos les pareció un buen plan tanto para relajarse como para conocer y explorar un poco más el lugar.

Todos se turnaron para darse un baño, y ya que Eric se había dado un baño antes, estaba esperándolos en la sala de estar, leyendo uno de los pocos libros que estaba escrito en lenguaje pokémon. Contaba la historia de un extraño híbrido entre humano y Pokémon… y era fascinante, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba la fusión de las dos especies un tanto extraña y al mismo tiempo perturbadora. Esperó a que todos estuvieran listos para que se pudieran marchar al parque, y por lo que había oído, casi todo el mundo estaba preparado. Solo faltaba que Ichiro les llamara.

El humano se tomó su tiempo, ya que él también quería darse un baño antes de salir y tras enseñar a todo el nuevo grupo a usar el baño y bañarse ellos mismos… de alguna manera. Esperó unos treinta minutos para que el agua se volviese a calentar antes de poder meterse a la ducha él mismo y prepararse para salir. Una vez preparado, cogió sus llaves.

-Salimos ya, chicos. -Llamó para que se reuniesen todos en la entrada. Hadrim ya estaba fuera ya que él también quería ir y echar u8n ojo en todo el mundo, estaba fuera, tumbado sobre el tejado del porche, esperando a que saliesen.

* * *

Por el camino hacia el parque no pasó demasiado, solo Ichiro pidiéndoles a todos que se quedasen cerca de él para evitar que los entrenadores que se cruzasen con ellos les confundiesen con Pokémon salvajes, aunque a decir verdad… técnicamente todos ellos eran salvajes… Bueno eso es carne de otro asador. Llegaron al pueblo, que consistía de un barrio de varias calles de casas individuales, y de un barrio de mercado, donde se encontraban, además de puestos de venta en las calles, el centro comercial del pueblo, algún que otro supermercado "veinticuatro-siete", el Hospital del pueblo, siendo el edificio más grande de todos, y un edificio bastante grande, pero solo de amplio, ya que solo era un edificio de un único piso, la entrada frontal se podía ver la decoración de la fachada con temática de rocas y tierra, además de mostrar árboles creciendo sobre una gran roca o directamente del suelo, siendo una decoración natural, los dos árboles formando un arco sobre sobre la entrada del edificio. Cuando pasaron por delante de este edificio, Ichiro se detuvo, mirando hacia la puerta y luego hacia el arco de árboles, solo para luego suspirar y continuar, hasta por fin llegar al parque. El parque tenía varias áreas con pequeños parques para niños con columpios y otras cosas para jugar, incluso con una caseta de juegos en forma de castillo. Tenía unos pequeños escalones que llevaban a una torre, que estaba conectada a otra por un puente colgante de cuerdas, y en la otra torre había un tobogán recto que descendía al suelo, y otro tobogán que daba vueltas alrededor de la torre, más largo que el recto y que bajaba al suelo también.

El área que había al lado de la zona de juegos era una zona de descanso, con un puesto de comida y bebidas donde los padres podían sentarse alrededor de mesas hechas de caoba, disfrutando de unas tapas, bebidas o ambos mientras veían cómo sus hijos jugaban y pasaban un buen rato. Se podían ver Pokémon y humanos dando vueltas, correteando o disfrutando de una mañana más calmada. También había áreas para skaters, y se podían ver rampas y un medio-tubo donde se podían ver a jóvenes haciendo acrobacias y otros trucos encima de sus skates.

Había otra zona que era un terreno vallado para que los humanos lleven a sus mascotas no Pokémon, pero como siempre está el típico que trata a cualquier especie no humana como si fuese imposible para esa criatura poseer cualquier tipo de inteligencia o sentimientos, esos que uno se pregunta por qué tienen mascota o compañeros Pokémon solo para… eso… En este caso tratando a los Pokémon como animales o incluso peor, ya que los tenían al lado, con collar y correa, y no les habían soltado mientras que al menos los perros que había en el terreno estaban sueltos y correteando de un lado a otro, los Pokémon atados mirándoles con… envidia, resignándose a quedarse donde estaban… sin siquiera intentar protestar. Estos personajes normalmente son ignorados por todos los demás a su alrededor, salvo que se trate de otro con un modo de pensar igual. Cuando pasaron junto al terreno, uno de esos tipejos gritó a Ichiro que sería mejor que pusiera correas y bozales a todos. Hadrim pidió mentalmente a los que venían por primera vez que ignorasen al ignorante que acababa de hablar con una voz firme y sonando claramente irritado incluso intentando mantenerse calmado, les dijo incluso que si intentaban responderle de alguna manera solo le estarían dando más razones para decirlo.

Eric y el resto de su equipo estaban mirando a su alrededor, casi todo lo que les rodeaba atrayendo su atención, sin entender porque les estaban diciendo ese tipo de cosas. De todas maneras, algunos de ellos se estaban empezando a enfadar por esos comentarios, pero Ichiro les dijo que tratasen de calmarse, mientras que otros como Jake y Elly conseguían no dirigirles miradas asesinas. Curiosamente, Serge sonreía mientras les miraba desde arriba, sintiéndose superior a esos ignorantes. Dark cerró las patas superiores con fuerza, sus garras, y las de más de uno saliendo por la irritación y rascando el suelo al caminar. El Zoroark quería cambiar esa cara sonriente de ese… bastardo asqueroso con un buen golpe y necesitó de toda su voluntad para no hacer exactamente eso y continuar caminando. Ichiro también lo tuvo difícil para mantener su muy necesitada calma tras aquellas palabras, incluso cuando el tipo se llevó la bronca de los dueños de los perros por decir eso, pero ése simplemente les ignoró… "_Ugh… esos… ¡putos imbéciles! ¡Ya podrían perderse por alguna parte y no aparecer nunca más! Bastardos." _Pensó Dark para sus adentros, teniendo dificultades para no decirlo en voz alta.

El área siguiente era una gran meseta con áreas de descanso y algunas secciones para un gimnasio al aire libre, pistas de carreras y algunas canchas mientras que el otro lado era más relajante, con una fuente rodeada de jardines donde había gente sentada o paseando, solos o con compañía, fuese humana, Pokémon o animal. Jake estaba mirando a todas estas extrañas criaturas, algunas de las cuales le recordaban a otros Pokémon, pero estaba bien seguro de que no lo eran. Lo había comprobado al intentar hablar con un perro de color marrón… y solo le ladró mientras jadeaba y le miraba con unos ojos vacíos que hicieron que el Sneasel se sintiera verdaderamente incómodo.

El último lugar al que fueron era una arboleda, que era también su destino. Ichiro paso por enfrente de pequeños campos de fútbol y canchas de baloncesto para llegar a esa zona al subir unos escalones. El pequeño bosque estaba hecho para gente que quería tener un poco de privacidad en aquel parque, y era el lugar perfecto para jugar al escondite en el caso de los humanos, y a cazar, en el caso de los Pokémon. Y había un pequeño claro al lado, con árboles pequeños plantados en el cual uno podía sentarse a disfrutar de un picnic o tumbarse a la bartola y descansar. Ichiro se detuvo en ese claro y se sentó en la hierba.

-Chicos haced lo que queráis, pero no dejéis el parque, ¿vale? Hadrim os llamará cuando vayamos a volver. -les dijo.

Dark, Natalie, Shade, Radius y Luna asintieron y empezaron a discutir sobre qué jugar.

Eric miró a sus amigos.

-Bueno… ¿qué hacemos? -Les preguntó, intentando pensar en algo interesante que hacer.

-Tengo deseos de explorar el parque y ver qué criaturas se cruzan en mi camino. Esos "animales", como los ha definido Ichiro, han llamado mi atención. Me recuerdan a los Pokémon en estado primitivo… pero no tan peligrosos. -Dijo Jake, Elly temblando en cuanto le vinieron las memorias a la cabeza.

-Ya… eh… creo que voy a intentar no pensar en eso. Lo que tengo ganas de ver es esa fuente. ¿Alguien se quiere venir? -Preguntó ella.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo Jake, levantó una pata o ala. La Eevee Levantó una ceja en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto.

-Wow… no tenemos de ni idea de que hacer, ¿eh? -Les preguntó a todos.

La respuesta fue unánime, todos asintiendo aproximadamente al mismo tiempo.

-Es la primera vez que venimos a un lugar de estos… es un poco sobrecogedor, ¿sabes? Estar rodeada de cosas nuevas y raras… no sé, ni quiero ir por mi cuenta. -Dijo Lucy, acercándose más a Zed, el Zorua y Nox compartiendo su opinión.

-Humm… -Eric pensó durante un rato, y luego miró al grupo de Dark- Oye, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros? -Preguntó en voz alta al otro grupo.

El grupo de Pokémon jóvenes se giró para mirarles, teniendo que recordar la pregunta para saber qué responder.

-Vamos a jugar a cazar en la zona de bosque. -Dijo Shade sonriéndoles, siendo la primera en responder- ¿Queréis jugar? -les ofreció después, moviendo la cola.

-Suena interesante… ¿nos podemos unir? No solamente será una buena fuente de entretenimiento, pero también puede servir de entrenamiento. -Jake propuso.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? ¡Así será más divertido! Darme un momento. -Dijo Dark para luego acercarse a los árboles, volviendo tras un rato con trece ramitas, cada una de un tamaño diferente- Vale. Para saber quién es el cazador cogeremos cada uno una ramita, el que tenga la más corta le toca, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo ofreciéndoles a cada uno las ramitas, decidiendo que era mejor ver quién era el cazador de esta manera.

Cada uno cogió una ramita de las zarpas del Zoroark, hasta que solo quedó una… y la más corta, por un buen cacho, acabó siendo la de Eric.

-Genial… por supuesto que me tocaría ser el cazador… Brillante. Por cierto, ¿qué tengo que hacer si encuentro a alguien? -Preguntó en voz alta al otro grupo antes de que todos se fueran a esconderse.

-Si encuentras a alguien tienes que atraparlo, cuando lo hagas solo dices: "¡Eres cazador!" y quien hayas pillado se convertirá en cazador y te ayudará a cazar al resto, así que a cuantos más encuentres, más cazadores habrá. -Le explicó Luna.

-Muy bien… y supongo que ahora me toca darme la vuelta y contar hasta que os escondáis todos o algo por el estilo, ¿no? -El Riolu preguntó, Radius asintiendo.

Eric suspiró, dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos. Empezó a contar, Natalie gritándole que debía de ser hasta sesenta, es decir, que debía darles un minuto entero para esconderse. El chacal empezó a contar lentamente, oyendo como todos los Pokémon detrás suyo corrían en distintas direcciones y dispersándose. Ya se veía venir que esto iba a ser una experiencia no muy placentera…

-¡Sesenta! -Exclamó cuando se dio la vuelta, esta vez sin encontrarse a nadie detrás suya o cerca de donde estaba.

No veía a nadie a primera vista, y al darse cuenta de su situación Eric suspiró una vez más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Eric? ¿Casi diecinueve? Diecinueve años y después de salvar el mundo… y aquí estás, jugando al escondite. Bueno, nunca tuviste una oportunidad de jugar cuando eras pequeño, o lo por lo menos que puedas recordar… así que vamos a disfrutarlo al máximo. -Se dijo a sigo mismo.

Se quedó quieto en cuanto se dio cuenta de la soberana tontería que estaba haciendo. - ¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo? -Se preguntó, muy confundido.

Sacudió todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intentó pensar como Jake, en el sentido de que esto no era nada más que un ejercicio de entrenamiento que consistía en encontrar a sus compañeros y pillarlos a todos.

-Muy bien… vamos allá. -Dijo él, mirando a sus alrededores.

Asumió que la mayoría se habían metido en el bosque… pero probablemente alguno haría justo lo contrario para intentar engañarlo, por lo que decidió buscar por los alrededores primero. Se acercó a la fuente… y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio a Jake dando vueltas sin ningún objetivo claro e intentado hablar con cualquier cosa que se cruzara con él y no fuera un Pokémon. La gente le echaba caras raras mientras intentaba hablar con perros, gatos y otros animales, pero Jake no se daba cuenta de ello o simplemente los ignoraba. De una manera u otra, estaba despistado, y no se dio cuenta de que Eric estaba allí hasta que el Riolu puso una pata encima de su hombro.

-Eres cazador. -Dijo el tipo lucha, no muy entusiasmado, su presencia asustando al Sneasel.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, Jake se acordó que lo que estaba haciendo en aquel parque.

-Maldición… me había olvidado. Me han distraído mucho estos animales… ¿cómo pueden seres sin una consciencia como la nuestra o la humana integrarse tan bien en una sociedad? ¿No tienen miedo a que se vuelvan salvajes y los ataquen? -Preguntó el tipo hielo.

Eric se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor, apreciando un pequeño detalles que respondía todas las preguntas del Sneasel.

-Correas. -Dijo, apuntando a las cuerdas de piel que había alrededor de los cuellos de los animales- Ya que no tienen una consciencia ni pensamiento, son criaturas que han nacido para comer, crecer, aparear y después morir… -Recitó _sus _palabras tal y como las recordaba, sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el estómago- Y tampoco han tenido una consciencia antes, así que no pueden pensar como nosotros… si no conocen ni pueden conocer la verdad, ¿cómo esperas que pregunten por ella? -Le recordó al Sneasel, que evaluó sus palabras

-Cierto… -Empezaron a caminar por el parque, tratando de encontrar a algún Pokémon que se estuviera escondiendo fuera del bosque- Esos seres ni siquiera han tenido la oportunidad de reclamar sus derechos como seres vivientes que son, y no pueden ni hablar ni… bueno, pensar, y por lo tanto no se pueden defender de la esclavitud. Y aun así… ¿se dan cuenta de que están esclavizados? -Jake trató de encontrar una explicación, pero simplemente sus conocimientos no le permitían llegar a una conclusión lógica, pero el Riolu a su lado respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad es que yo no me lo pienso tanto. La idea de… no pensar, me asusta mucho. -Añadió después, sus ojos entonces clavándose en los Pokémon que llevaban correas alrededor de sus cuellos- Y esos Pokémon… eso sí me aterroriza de verdad. -Le dijo a su compañero, Jake mirando al mismo Lillipup que Eric estaba observando, el Pokémon canino caminando junto a su "dueña" alegremente, una correa obligándole a estar cerca de la mujer.

-Esos Pokémon… probablemente no conozcan nada mejor que eso. Miran a su alrededor y nos ven, pero no comprenden que nuestro estilo de vida es mejor… estamos en un mundo muy extraño, Eric. Sinceramente, me hace temer aquellos tiempos en los cuales los humanos existían en nuestro mundo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo… esta falta de libertad es terrorífica. -Jake coincidió con el tipo lucha.

Eric alzó una ceja y le miró sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Espera… ¿tú, defendiendo la libertad de pensamiento? ¿Tú, de todos los Pokémon? -Eric le cuestionó, el Sneasel respondiendo con una mueca.

-Sé… que es extraño que yo piense así ya que raramente comete errores una criatura que sigue estrictamente las leyes de la naturaleza. Es la libertad que tiene un ser lo que le permite cometer errores… y sin embargo, se con todo mi pensamiento que no quiero vivir en la esclavitud. He visto ese mundo con mis propios ojos, y aunque suena bien en la teoría… en la práctica y mucho menos atractivo. - Jake concluyó, los dos dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, suponiendo que todo el mundo se estaba escondiendo allí.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo… y por cierto, ¿crees que me considerarían un tramposo si uso mi visión aural?- Eric preguntó, la cara agria de Jake expresando su opinión al respecto rápidamente.

Sin embargo, Eric sonrió.

-Así que es verdad…No soportas cuando la gente hace trampas, ¿eh? -El Riolu le interrogó.

El Sneasel refunfuñó.

-¿Les gusta a alguien? Hacer trampas es deshonroso y desprestigia el honor de uno, y aunque no les descubran, el hecho de que hayan hecho trampas siempre les pesará sobre su conciencia y sufrir por haberlo hecho… A no ser, claro está, que es una cuestión de vida o muerte. -Jake expresó su opinión, lo que hizo que Eric soltara una carcajada.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que hay excepciones a la regla? Y supongo que Nox haciendo trampas esta mañana no era cuestión de vida o muerte… y sí, Elly también me ha informado de tu roce con Natalie. -El Riolu confesó, haciendo que el tipo hielo mirara al suelo, avergonzado.

-Yo… lo siento. Dejé que mis emociones controlaran mis palabras. No… no es algo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte, porque no permitiré que mis emociones que controlen así nunca más. -El Sneasel prometió.

-Oye oye, ¿párate un poco quieres? No me refería a eso Jake. Lo que quería decir es que me resulta extraño oír que te has cabreado mucho durante una discusión… pero eso es bueno, porque por fin estás saliendo de ese armazón en el que te metiste. -El Riolu explicó, Jake escuchando sus palabras detenidamente- Sé qué es lo que ha dicho Natalie, y si te soy sincero… Nadie, aparte de yo mismo y Elly es capaz de criticarte apropiadamente. Ambos vimos el mundo en el que creciste, y tú nos has explicado tu razonamiento repetidas veces para que comprendamos tu filosofía… y la verdad es que tiene sentido cuando consideras todo eso. Sin embargo… el mundo ya no es así, y vives con Pokémon que no reprimen sus emociones y piensan en otras muchas cosas antes que pensar en la supervivencia constantemente o el bien colectivo. Son individuos que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque son libres, y como son libres… -Eric paró entonces, esperando a que Jake terminara su frase.

-Cometen errores y hacen lo que quieren. -Jake concluyó- Esto lo comprendo, pero… -Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien en los arbustos- ¿Qué se supone que debo aprender de esta conversación? Todo lo que me has dicho aquí y ahora no es información nueva. -Admitió el tipo hielo.

El chacal se rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno… tienes que tener en cuenta que la gente no piensa igual que tú. Eres muy lógico, pero todos nosotros nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones la mayor parte del tiempo. Tú consideras que esas cosas son secundarias, y esa es la razón por la que la gente se pone a discutir contigo… Pero creo que piensas así porque nunca has experimentado esas cosas. Te forzaste a reprimir tus emociones constantemente desde que eras pequeño, y aún tienes que aprender a controlarte. Si te soy sincero… sí, a veces pareces alguien muy frío… perdón por la expresión, pero pienso que por dentro eres mucho más expresivo de lo que enseñas a la gente. -Dijo Eric, dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortadora- Quiero que aprendas dos cosas de lo que te estoy diciendo: Primero, quiero que aprendas a respetar las opiniones y creencias mientras estas no te hagan daño a ti, independientemente de lo estúpidas o irracionales que te parezcan, recuerda que la libertad de uno termina donde empieza la de otro; y luego por otra parte quiero que aprendas a expresarte mejor y dejar que la gente vea tus emociones... En las palabras de Serge: "Vive un poco, anda." -Dijo el Pokémon azul, mencionando las palabras de uno de sus amigos para demostrarle que no era el único del grupo que quería ayudar a Jake a vivir una vida mejor.

-Muy bien… a partir de ahora trataré de ser más como vosotros… Y a lo mejor, algún día descubriré porque apreciáis tanto las emociones. -Jake respondió, esperanzado y al mismo tiempo ansioso. Sabía que ocurriría con ese tipo de emociones… pero seguramente estaría preparado para ello cuando llegara el momento.

-¡Bien! Ahora… ¡vamos a cazar a los demás antes de que nos vayamos! Creo que nos hemos ido por las nubes demasiado… así que ahora empieza el juego… de verdad. - Eric dijo con una sonrisa. Jake coincidió con ese plan y los dos comenzaron a correr por el bosque lo más silenciosamente que pudieron.

Natalie estaba mirando alrededor, nariz y orejas centradas en captar lo que sus ojos no podían mientras ella se movía por el bosque, optando por una estrategia de no parar. Nunca quedándose en el mismo sitio demasiado, solo parando en los escondites durante un momento mientras intentaba averiguar dónde se encontraba el cazador para poder ir a lugar seguro.

Sin embargo, era difícil oler aquello que no olía diferente de todo lo demás. Jake tuvo una gran idea para impedir que su presa les encontrara con el olfato. Jake cubrió todo su cuerpo con fango y hojas que se pegaron a su cuerpo, otorgándole una especie de camuflaje. El objetivo de todo aquello, según el Sneasel, era cubrir sus propios olores debajo de una capa de olores mundanos y naturales, pero Eric decidió no utilizar este… disfraz, principalmente porque pensaba que era una estupidez.

El dúo estuvo buscando por el bosque durante un rato largo, pero finalmente al cabo de media hora vieron algo marrón escabulléndose entre los arbustos. Los ojos de Jake se clavaron en aquella cosa, y levantó un brazo para impedir que Eric se moviera repentinamente, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, sin hacer ningún ruido. El Riolu también lo vió, y ambos comenzaron a acercarse silenciosamente, poco a poco incrementando la velocidad, con cuidado de no pisar sobre alguna cosa que pudiera romperse y hacer ruidos, y se acercaron lo suficiente al Pokémon. Era un Eevee, pero Eric estaba segurísimo de que no era Elly, incluso aunque no le estuviera mirando. Tampoco era Shade porque el pelaje era marrón, o Radius porque no era tan grande para ser el Eevee macho… así que eso dejaba a Natalie o Emily.

En un momento, la Nariz de la joven Eevee captó un olor familiar, moviéndose de lado a lado mientras buscaba la procedencia del mismo, pero era incapaz de localizarlo, o de quién era el olor, le era familiar pero no conseguía… distinguirlo por completo, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba mantenerse escondida entre los arbustos. "_¿Dónde estás?_" Pensó la Eevee, empezando a ponerse tensa por la ansiedad de no saber de dónde venía ni de quién era el olor. Aun así todavía tenía la oportunidad de escaparse si la veían, después de todo ese era el pequeño vestigio de "pillar" en el juego, la presa puede huir si se da cuenta de que el cazador la ha encontrado.

De repente, Jake tuvo otra idea, tocó el hombro de Eric y apuntó a unos arbustos cercanos, diciéndole con señas que se escondiera allí. En cuanto el Riolu desapareció del campo de visión de Natalie, y con suerte, fuera del alcance de su olfato, el Sneasel se agachó.

-¡Pssst! ¡Oye! -La llamó con susurros, moviendo una mano.

Eric le miró desde los arbustos, confundido, hasta que recordó que Jake también era un cazador… pero ella no lo sabía.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Riolu. "_Que listo que eres…" _Eric pensó para sus adentros. Esto iba a ser muy bueno.

Al oírle, Natalie se giró de un salto, viendo al Sneasel y cómo iba. Al principio estaba atenta, con la guardia alta pero también le miró de pies a cabeza.

-Jake… Sabes que esto es un juego, ¿verdad? -le preguntó, levantando una ceja en cuanto le vio… así.

-Yo más bien lo he considerado como un entrenamiento de sigilo… Es una estrategia muy inteligente y efectiva. No pudiste olerme, ¿me equivoco? -Jake le preguntó, levantándose lentamente y aproximándose a la Eevee paso a paso, dándole la espalda en una ocasión para mirar a su alrededor, haciendo como si estuviera vigilando, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando que confiaba en ella.

-A no ser… ¡que seas una cazadora! -Susurró de repente, sus ojos abriéndose como platos y clavándose en los de ella.

-No soy cazadora. -le dijo en voz baja pero que pudiese oírlo él- No todavía al menos. -Añadió en el mismo tono de voz, no queriendo ser oída, dándole algo más de confianza, levantándose para mirar alrededor un poco mientras escuchaba y olfateaba el aire- Y… Quería hablar contigo. -Dijo de pronto, su rostro mostrando de pronto una expresión seria- Sobre esta mañana… Yo… -Empezó, encontrándolo un poco difícil pero tenía que hacerlo… tenía que quitarse ese peso de encima y este era el mejor momento- No debí haber sido tan maleducada esta mañana contigo con lo que dije y cómo te interrogué así… Así que… quería decirte que lo siento y… espero que podamos intentarlo otra vez y… ¿ser amigos tal vez? -se disculpó por su comportamiento de aquel momento. Ahora era cosa suya si él aceptaba sus disculpas o no.

Jake levantó una ceja, riendo para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Es curioso… yo también he dedicado algo de tiempo a pensar sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana… y debo insistir que yo debería ser el que pide perdón por la situación. Esta mañana me deje llevar por mis emociones, dejando que mi frustración y rabia hacia Nox me llevara a hacer y decir cosas que en una situación normal nunca habría dicho… aunque hay algunas cosas que dije sinceramente… Creo que dejamos que nuestras emociones se interpusieran en medio de una conversación de la que más tarde nos hemos arrepentido. Así que… mis más sinceras disculpas, Señora Natalie, por dejar que tales emociones negativas tomaran el control de mi cuerpo. Me contendré en el futuro y evitaré que algo así ocurra. Es una promesa. - El Sneasel se disculpó, arrodillándose en el suelo, poniendo una mano en el pecho y cerrando sus ojos. Eric se quedó mirándole mientras decía todo esto, asintiendo.

Al ver esto, Natalie se sintió mejor ya que él había aceptado sus palabras y ella aceptó sus disculpas, pero también le hizo levantarse de nuevo.

-No hagas eso, por favor. -le pidió- No soy más que tú así que no tienes que arrodillarte, si aun así quieres, no me molesta que inclines la cabeza, pero no pongas las rodillas en el suelo por mí, ¿vale? Y llámame Natalie o Nat, nada de Señora, que tengo tres meses solo. -añadió, su pelaje algo sucio ya que había empujado al Sneasel para que se pusiese en pie de nuevo.

Jake asintió, tocando su pata antes de levantarse.

-Ah, y por cierto… ahora eres una cazadora. -Dijo calmadamente. Al instante siguiente, Eric saltó de los arbustos.

-¡Zasca! - Gritó, una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Natalie los miró a los dos un momento, para luego mirarse el pelaje sucio.

-¡Oh! ¡Par de embusteros…! -Empezó a decir pero se cortó, riéndose un poco luego- Vale, me habéis pillado, incluso si me habéis engañado para hacerme creer que estaba a salvo. -le dijo al Sneasel con una sonrisa, sin importarle que la hubiesen embaucado- ¿Quién es la siguiente presa entonces? -preguntó, sin saber si tenían un plan y un orden o cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de responderle, pues un fuerte gritó atravesó el bosque, haciéndoles girar la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido.

-Esa era… -Empezó ella, reconociendo la voz incluso tras haberla oído solo un par de veces.

Sobre ellos, un Zoroark se movió saltando de rama a rama hasta saltar al suelo mientras corría a cuatro patas a toda velocidad, hacia el sonido, algo malo estaba pasando. Eric y Jake se miraron y echaron a correr tras el tipo siniestro, Natalie detrás de ellos.

Un joven humano había acorralado a Emily contra un árbol, dos Pokémon, un Nidorino y un Donphan, a ambos lados de ella y el humano de frente, cortándole cualquier posible ruta de escape. El humano tenía en la mano una extraña bola en una mano, de color azul, rojo y blanco, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa que a ella le daba miedo.

-Parece que por fin hemos encontrado un nuevo añadido para el equipo. -dijo el chico simplemente, los Pokémon a su lado asintiendo- Tú estate quieto, esto no te va a doler. -dijo mientras se preparaba, apretando un botón en la bola, y la lanzó hacia ella.

Emily vio la bola acercándose y se cubrió, temblando y llorando, encogiéndose, cubriéndose los ojos y la cara con las orejas y las patas, esperando que algo horrible le pasase... Pero nada sucedió. El golpe que esperaba nunca llegó. Pero aun así ella oyó un ruido de correr y luego el sonido de algo al golpear y un extraño siseo. La curiosidad pudo con ella y la Eevee se atrevió a echar un vistazo, justo a tiempo de ver pelaje plateado volviéndose rojo y luego la forma de otra Eevee deformándose y siendo absorbida dentro de la bola. En cuanto lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Justo mientras pasaba esto, se oyó un grito y Eric saltó de los arbustos, pegándole un puñetazo directamente a la cara del Donphan, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Antes de que el pokémon grande pudiera reaccionar, Eric concentró aura en sus piernas, usando su propia energía y comenzó a descargar puñetazo tras puñetazo al costado del tipo roca a una velocidad pasmosa, sus puños hundiéndose y deformando su piel, el objetivo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que recibir todos y cada uno de los golpes, que llegaban a la velocidad de un rayo. Eric retiró su puño y le pegó un último golpe que lo alejó unos cuantos centímetros, dejándole el suficiente espacio para saltar hacia atrás, coger carrerilla y saltar, dándole una doble patada voladora al costado del Donphan con sus piernas cargadas de aura, que emitían una tenue luz azul con pequeñas llamas azules y blancas saliendo de ellas. Fue entonces cuando toda esta aura se liberó al mismo tiempo, y si el golpe que le dio con sus piernas solo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle algunas costillas, toda el aura envió al Donphan volando, no sin antes hacer un ruido enfermizo de múltiples huesos rompiéndose y fracturándose. El golpe visceral mando al Donphan volando a través de los árboles y fuera de vista, dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente. El Riolu cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y corrió a donde estaban los demás.

Mientras tanto, un borrón negro y rojo pasó velozmente por delante de ella, sólo para revelar a Dark pateando al Nidorino en la cara tan fuerte, que el Pokémon fue alejado un metro. La bola en el aire se dividió en dos en dos y el Pokémon atrapado volvió a formarse, descubriendo que era Shade, la Eevee jadeando y tosiendo un poco, Radius de inmediato fue a su lado. Jake trató de ignorar el violento ataque que Eric realizó y giró su atención al grupo principal, comprobando que todos estuvieran bien.

-¡Shade! -llamó el Eevee del pañuelo a rayas- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? -Le preguntó, preocupación clara en su mirada.

Ella todavía estaba temblando ligeramente por el susto que se había dado. Mirando a su hermano asustada, pero logró responder.

-Sí… estoy bien. -Dijo y entonces recordó por qué había saltado- ¿Cómo está Em? -preguntó.

Dark, que también había acudido a su lado, miró a la nombrada Eevee, todavía cubriéndose entre las raíces del árbol. Decidió ir a su lado y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? -preguntó, preocupado por ella, que negó con la cabeza.

-No… pero… ¡había metido a Shade en una bola! Quería hacerme daño y se metió en medio… -La Eevee estaba al borde de las lágrimas, simplemente porque estaba aterrorizada ante el hecho de que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Dark se quedó a su lado, incluso atreviéndose a cogerla en brazos y abrazarla para intentar calmarla, sus ojos también dirigiéndose hacia Shade ya que estaba preocupado por ambas.

-Parece que solo está asustada. -dijo Radius volviendo a mirar a su hermana pequeña.

-Pensaba que no podía escapar. -Dijo Shade tras un poco, temblando de nuevo.

-Cálmate. Estamos aquí y no vamos a dejarte ir. -le dijo él frotando su rostro contra el de ella.

-¿Cómo he escapado? Estaba inconsciente ahí dentro. -Le preguntó para luego mirar a la Superball rota en el suelo.

-Dark cortó la bola en dos con un tajo Umbrío. -Le respondió su hermano y ella miró al Zoroark, quien tenía a la otra temblorosa Eevee y se levantó, yendo a su lado para darle las gracias.

Él solo asintió con una sonrisa al verla bien.

Mientras todos ellos hablaban, el entrenador estaba diciendo palabrotas constantemente, y gritándoles a su Nidorino y su Donphan que se levantasen, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otra bola. Jake miró a toda la familia Kaiser con alivio, diciendo dejar las explicaciones y preguntas para más adelante, y se giró cuando vio que Natalie había llegado al claro. Miró al humano, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Tú… ¡¿qué has hecho?! -Preguntó el Sneasel, sacando las garras y apuntándole- ¡Habla, o tomaré tu vida por esta ofensa! -Gritó lo más alto que pudo, la rabia una vez más tomando el control de su cuerpo y sus palabras.

Eric se quedó junto al Sneasel después de comprobar que todos estaban bien, gruñendo mientras miraba al humano. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que el aura fluyera por su cuerpo, concentrándola en sus brazos, que empezaron a brillar y emitir esas mismas llamas azules.

-Contrólate Jake. No podemos matarle… solo podemos hacerle mucho daño. -Dijo él.

El humano miró al Riolu y el Sneasel, y después al Zoroark.

-Vosotros dos… habéis conseguido derrotar a mis pokémon con tanta facilidad… ¡Os debilitaré, y después os capturaré! ¡Con vosotros a mi lado seguro que gano la Liga! -Gritó, alzando otra bola por encima de su cabeza- ¡Tú puedes Machamp! -Exclamó después, tirando la bola al aire.

Al abrirse, un rayo blanco salió de ella y golpeó el suelo, cegándolos durante un instante. Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron una figura blanca, y cuando esa luz se dispersó se reveló que el Pokémon que había salido de la increíblemente pequeña bola era un Machamp, el mismo Pokémon que el humano había anunciado.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? -una nueva voz habló mientras que el sonido de movimiento les llegó desde cerca.

Ichiro apareció tras un poco de entre los arbustos, con Hadrim saltando sobre estos para entrar en el claro, la preocupación era clara en su rostro mientras se acercó al Zoroark sentado y preguntó la misma pregunta que había hecho Ichiro, recibiendo una breve explicación por parte de Dark. Nox llegó poco después, mirando la escena a su alrededor.

-Oye tíos, hay un Donphan grogui entre los árboles, ¿alguien sabe…? -Antes de que el Houndour terminara de hablar, vio la escena que había enfrente de él y también se preparó para pelear, llamas saliendo de su boca y garras mientras amenazaba al humano con su mirada.

No preguntó nada al respecto, pero sabía que si Eric y Jake se estaban preparando para pelear, era por una buena razón. Hadrim por su parte estaba sorprendido al principio, pero su expresión se llenó de ira y se giró hacia el entrenador y su Machamp, listo para pelear, la gema de su frente empezando a brillar al prepararse para luchar él mismo.

-Tú. ¿Eres el dueño de estos Pokémon? -el entrenador preguntó, pero no dejó que Ichiro le respondiese- ¡Te desafío por dos de ellos! -Dijo, sólo era un crío de diez años con un grave caso de delirios de grandeza.

-¿¡Qué!? -Soltó Ichiro, no creyendo que acababa de oír eso- ¿¡Estás loco, tío!? ¡Los pokémon no son herramientas para intercambiar! -Gritó, olvidándose de mantener la calma y empezando a calentarse con toda esta situación.

-Bueno, no me importa. ¿Peleas o qué? -presionó el crío.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿De qué narices está hablando este humano?! ¿Batalla? ¡¿Dueño?! -Eric preguntó, muy confundido, pero ciertamente también tenía ganas de meterle una paliza a este humano para darle una lección.

-¡No te dejaré llevarte a ninguno! -gritó Ichiro- ¡Alguien tiene que meterte algo de sentido común en la puñetera mollera! -dijo ichiro, poniéndose en medio entre el Machamp y el resto, Hadrim listo para ir a su lado.

Nadie que amenazase con arrebatarle a sus cachorros se iría de rositas sin tener alguna… comunicación con ellos… ¡además de que estaba mosqueado y quería darle a este mocoso una lección! **(a partir de aquí escuchad: Normal Battle - Pokémon Colosseum Music Extended)**

-¡Que comience el combate entonces! -el chico rugió.

-¡Hadrim, carta blanca! -Dijo Ichiro simplemente mientras se preparaba.

El Espeon de inmediato preparándose para pelear.

-Espera… ¿entonces no podemos luchar? -Jake preguntó, mirando a Eric, que le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

No le importaba lo que dijera la verdad, todavía tenía las garras fuera y… si tenía que hacerlo, no tendría piedad. Sin embargo, por ahora respetaría esta tradición y esperar para el momento en el que fueran necesitados… si lo eran, claro está.

-Vosotros quedaos atrás, ¿vale? Dejadnos esto a nosotros. -Fueron las palabras de Ichiro, la simple presencia del Espeon permitiéndole entenderles ya que el tipo psíquico estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que ni siquiera necesitaba concentración para mantener el enlace.

El chico mandó a su Machamp a atacar. Hadrim se quedó observando a su oponente y se preparó mientras que el Pokémon humanoide de cuatro brazos se lanzó a por el psíquico cuadrúpedo, listo para golpear con dos de sus manos cruzadas delante de su cara formando una cruz, ambas manos empezando a brillar conforme el ataque se preparaba. Hadrim lo veía, pero en lugar de atacar de golpe, esperó hasta que el Machamp estaba justo delante suya antes de dar una voltereta hacia atrás, asestando un fuerte golpe de Cola férrea, atravesando el movimiento del Machamp y acertándole directamente en la cara, haciéndole retroceder. Had aterrizando sobre sus cuatro patas listo para seguir, su cola siendo ahora de un color plateado al ser momentáneamente metálica mientras la mantenía amenazadoramente levantada y mantenía los ojos clavados en su enemigo. Ichiro no diciéndole absolutamente nada al Espeon.

Esto confundió al joven entrenador, pero continuó ordenando ataques a su Pokémon, ataques que Hadrim o bien desviaba con su cola o enviaba al tipo lucha lejos con su Psíquico. Ichiro Tan concentrado en la batalla, observando cualquier cosa que Hadrim pudiera no notar por sí mismo para avisarle. Hasta que el Espeon decidió que ya había jugado bastante. ¡Era el momento de enseñarle a este crío lo que pasaba cuando alguien intentaba llevarse a sus cachorros! El Machamp de pronto fue alzado del suelo y sus cuatro armas quedaron puestas a sus espaldas hasta el punto que le hizo gritar mientras el zafiro en la frente del Espeon brillaba con intensidad, obligando las extremidades más de lo que deberían de ser capaces, solo queriendo una cosa del Pokémon mientras empezaba a retorcerle las manos lentamente, arrancándole más gritos de dolor. El Machamp resultando ser macho.

Hadrim continuó con esta tortura hasta que.

-¡Para! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Me rindo! -Gritó el torturado y Hadrim dejó de retorcerle las muñecas, lanzando al pokémon lejos como si fuese un simple muñeco para luego centrarse en el humano. Era tan tentador simplemente… El Espeon sacudió la cabeza y se contuvo, pero su enfado seguía ahí, listo para más. Sin embargo…**(la música termina aquí)**

-¡Ichiro! -Ladró Radius.

Hadrim lo había sentido por sí mismo, ya que su mente estaba conectada con la de Ichiro y de inmediato se giró y fue hacia el humano, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo apoyándose con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba el pecho mientras jadeaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rindes? ¡Menudo quejica! -Dijo el entrenador, haciendo que casi todos los que sabían qué estaba pasando le gruñesen intensamente, pero ni se inmutó por esto, en cambio, convocó a otro Pokémon, un Steelix- ¡Venga, todavía no he caído! -Dijo el chico.

Hadrim estuvo a punto de volver a la pelea, pero Ichiro se apoyó en su lomo, sin poder continuar, y el Espeon se quedó a su lado. Dark al ver esto no se pudo quedar quieto, dejando Emily en el suelo y diciéndole que se quedase allí, se acercó al humano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Hadrim… Hospital… Por favor… -Pidió Ichiro con urgencia.

El Espeon asintiendo y a punto de teletransportar a los tres.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No te vas a escapar! ¡Steelix! ¡Lanza rocas! -ordenó el chico y la gigantesca serpiente de acero hundió el morro en la tierra, levantando una gran roca y se preparó para lanzarla hacia dónde estaban.

Hadrim tenía que pensar rápido en ese momento, pero se quedó bloqueado entre movimientos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Eric gritó en cuanto vio que Hadrim estaba indefenso, corriendo hacia donde estaba el Steelix y le pegó un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Su puño se encontró con la piel hecha de acero, y aunque el golpe fue lo suficientemente intenso para mandar al Steelix hacia atrás, el dolor que sufrió el Riolu después del puñetazo hizo que en cuanto cayera al suelo se agarrara la pata, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba al humano.

-¡Oye, estás haciendo trampas! Si quieres convertir esta pelea en una de dobles… ¡entonces venga, sal, Nidorino! -El humano le ordenó al Pokémon púrpura, que saltó a la batalla e intentó ensartar a Eric con su cuerno.

El Riolu pegó un salto hacia atrás, y justo cuando tocó el suelo dio otro salto, dando una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar la cola del Steelix que barrió el suelo. Aterrizó más lejos del dúo, pero no lo suficiente para evitar un segundo barrido de la cola del Steelix, que le tiró al suelo, mirando al cielo, el Riolu reaccionando inmediatamente y girando hacia la derecha cuando vio que la cola metálica descendía hacia donde él estaba, intentando aplastarlo. Se puso de pie aprovechando el movimiento anterior, pero el Nidorino le estaba esperando, embistiéndolo y enviándolo hacia atrás, justo antes de girarse y propiciarle una doble patada con sus patas traseras. El golpe impactó directamente en el pecho del Riolu, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, girando por el suelo, golpeándose y rozándose repetidamente contra la tierra. Logró detenerse y se levantó del suelo, dando un golpe a la tierra y poniéndose de pie. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la cola del Steelix se enrolló alrededor de él y le inmovilizó, la presión haciendo que el dolor que el Riolu sentía en su brazo fuera más intenso.

-¡Oye, esto no es justo! ¡Es un dos contra uno! -Gritó Eric, denunciando lo injusta que era aquella pelea, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa malévola.

Gruñó en contestación, y consideró sus opciones. Si le pedía ayuda a sus amigos, lo más seguro es que este mocoso mandaría a más Pokémon a atacar, y si no lo hacía entonces tendría que lidiar con los que había fuera. No quería ponerse a pelear en serio, ya que alguien podía salir herido, y que no fuera uno de sus enemigos… pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a perder esta pelea. Si tenía que hacerlo, entonces lo haría. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, el chico sacó otra bola: Una de color negro y amarillo.

-Una superball no ha hecho nada… ¡pero a lo mejor con una ultra lo conseguiré! -El chico exclamó, los ojos de Jake abriéndose como platos.

El humano antes había usado algo con el calificativo "súper", y Shade habría sido capturada de no haber sido por la intervención de Dark. Pero ahora el Zoroark estaba tratando de ayudar a Ichiro, y si Eric era capturado…

-¡No te lo permitiré! -Gritó Jake, chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, dos estalagmitas de hielo apareciendo junto a él, flotando a sus lados.

No apuntó a los pokémon. No, apuntó al humano. Tenía la intención de deshabilitar sus piernas, no tenía intención de matarlo, pero si hacerle daño y dejarlo indispuesto. Esos pokémon obedecían todas las palabras del humano, así que si no podía hablar… Los pokémon no harían nada o estarían demasiado distraídos con los gritos de su "maestro".

Al oír esto, Dark miró al humano, al ver la pokéball abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento ya que estaba ayudando a Ichiro a mantenerse. Hadrim se concentraba cuanto podía, pero todavía no les había teletransportado, preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar y listo para intervenir con sus habilidades psíquicas.

El tiempo se ralentizó. Eric vio como tiraba la bola hacia donde él estaba, el Riolu incapaz de moverse por culpa del Steelix, viendo como la bola se escapaba de la mano del humano y se dirigía hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, dos púas de hielo se lanzaron hacia el humano, que no se dio cuenta del nuevo peligro hasta que las vio dirigirse hacia él, con la intención de darle en las piernas e incapacitarle. Los ojos de todos se abrieron lo máximo posible en cuanto vieron esos dos proyectiles volando hacia el chico… pero era demasiado tarde y nadie podía pararlos, ya que Hadrim estaba demasiado concentrado atendiendo a Ichiro. Todos los objetos volaron cerca en medio del aire…

Y se pararon todos en el sitio, una especie de aura transparente de color azul claro como el cielo los rodeó. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y esos objetos estuvieran rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad y la lógica. Eric, sin embargo, reconoció la escena que tenía enfrente, una gran sonrisa apareciendo en la cara del Riolu, que acto seguido consiguió soltar un brazo y apuntarlo a la cara del Steelix, lanzándole una esfera aural directa a la cara que le aturdió lo suficiente para soltarle, el chacal cayendo al suelo y recuperándose rápidamente, sacando ventaja al estado de shock en el que estaban sus enemigos.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco excesivo, Jake? ¿Intentando herir al humano? -Una voz preguntó de entre los arbustos.

Un Eevee salió a la vista, sus ojos emitiendo el mismo brillo que el aura que rodeaba la bola y las estalagmitas. Detrás de ella salieron una Shinx y un Zorua, todo el mundo apareciendo en el claro del bosque. Luna, Shade y Radius se quedaron mirando a la Eevee con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poderse creer lo que estaban viendo. Natalie por su parte estaba… mirándoles a todos, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si tuviese algún conflicto interno consigo misma. Por otra parte, incluso cuando Luna se estaba sin palabras y no era capaz de formar la pregunta que tenía en la boca sobre cómo ella era capaz de hacer eso.

-Estaba apuntando a sus piernas, Elly, no tenía la intención de matarlo… a no ser que me lo pidieras, claro está. -Jake respondió a la Eevee, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio al humano.

-Aun así… está mal… Pero qué más da… -Elly se puso en medio de los dos grupos, las agujas de hielo volando hacia abajo como si la gravedad las tirara hacia la tierra violentamente, rompiéndose en cristales de hielo que se fundieron rápidamente, y acto seguido la bola se estampó contra el suelo y se rompió en miles de pedacitos.

El humano se quedó patidifuso al ver como su única ultraball, la que había comprado con sus ahorros adelantados de todo el año… se rompía por esta fuerza invisible.

-¡Venga ya, tío! ¡Ahora sí que estás haciendo trampas! -El niño le gritó a Ichiro que todavía estaba en el suelo, todavía jadeando mientras se agarraba el pecho, el dolor creciendo, cada vez más fuerte para él tras el momento inicial, Hadrim estaba empezando a asustarse, temiendo que se hubiese detenido por completo. Necesitaba apresurarse, ¡pero este idiota no le iba a dejar irse!

-¡Hadrim, llévatelo! -Elly le gritó, sus ojos concentrándose en los del Machamp que chico estaba dirigiendo, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al tipo Lucha mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar otra vez- Todo está bajo control… -Dijo después.

El Espeon asintió.

-Todos, regresad a casa cuando esto haya terminado. Equipo Star... confío en que los llevaréis a casa a salvo. -Les dijo e, inmediatamente después, se teletransportó, Dark aflojando su agarre en Ichiro para quedarse atrás con los demás, su rostro duro y su mirada fría hacia el humano, para luego mirar al Pokémon junto a este.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el Steelix no estaba. Estaba a punto de avisar a los demás cuando el Pokémon serpentino salió del suelo, a punto de arrollar a Eric. El Riolu se dio cuenta de esto en último momento posible, cuando vio que había una sombra que le cubría, mirando arriba para encontrarse con los ojos del Steelix, que estaba justo encima de él, a punto de convertirlo en una tortita.

La reacción de Dark fue… dicho simplemente: automática. Un instinto normalmente defensivo pasó a ser ofensivo en ese momento, actuando, el Zoroark levantando una pata superior, una neblina de color magenta empezando a fluir fuera de ella y concentrarse cerca de la palma, rotando y concentrándose, formando una esfera de energía formándose rápidamente y creciendo hasta el tamaño de una pelota de voleibol.

-¡Ni de puta coña! -rugió el Zoroark lanzando la Esfera aural contra el tipo acero.

El ataque impactándole en la cabeza y explotando con tanta fuerza que la serpiente gigantesca retrocedió medio metro alejándose del Riolu. Eric tomó esta oportunidad para dar una vuelta por el suelo y alejarse del Steelix, poniéndose sobre su rodilla derecha y moviendo su cuerpo entero con su brazo derecho, en el cual preparó una esfera aural que lanzó al Steelix, que voló hacia su enemigo y explotó justo debajo de él, haciendo que volase aún más lejos. Ahora con un poco de espacio para poder respirar, el Riolu se movió hacia donde estaban la Eevee y el Zoroark.

Dark no prestó atención a lo que acababa de hacer y se mantuvo al frente, sus ojos llenos de determinación y rostro serio. No pensaba dejar que dos amigos se encargasen de esto solos si tenía alguna oportunidad de ayudarles con ello. Adoptando una pose de combate que le permitía una estrategia de "fight or flight" de forma sencilla, patas superiores alzadas, los codos a la altura de los hombros, y las piernas separadas y arqueadas, listo para saltar, correr o girarse en el sitio. Tras esto, el Zoroark hizo que sus zarpas se cubriesen con una neblina oscura que luego formó zarpas de filosas garras en ellas, nada que le dijesen le iba a hacer retroceder ahora.

-Gracias por eso Dark… Un poco más y me habría convertido en una tortilla. -Le dijo Eric al Zoroark, Elly sonriendo.

-Te cubro las espaldas, Eric. -El Zoroark respondió velozmente.

-¡Te estas oxidando cariño! Pensaba que tenías mucho mejores reflejos -Elly bromeó, a lo cual Eric solo respondió con una carcajada irónica, haciendo que la sonrisa que tenía ella se hiciera más grande- Lo siento si llegamos tarde… nos escondimos tan bien que no sabíamos dónde estabais. -Dijo ella, mirando después al humano, que estaba diciendo tacos continuamente.

-¿El tío se ha ido? ¡Me da igual, os pegaré una paliza y os meteré a todos en un PC hasta que me dé la gana! -Gritó el chico, pisoteando el suelo y gritando lo más alto que podía, su voz haciendo un gallo, haciendo el ridículo.

-_Me temo que eso no va a pasar…_ -Una voz dijo dentro de su cabeza, el niño mirando por todas partes, tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz femenina- _Aquí abajo, zoquete. _-La voz se burló de él, que miró abajo para encontrarse con el trío de Pokémon que le estaban desafiando. Se quedó mirando los ojos de la Eevee… que estaban brillando- _Bingo. _-Dijo a través de la telepatía, el niño mirando al Pokémon de tipo normal.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¿Un… un Eevee con poderes psíquicos?! -Preguntó él, Elly asintiendo.

-_Sí señor… ¿y sabes qué? Has conseguido cabrearme de lo lindo… ¡y ahora me las vas a pagar! _-Le respondió ella, agachándose y preparándose para la pelea.

Eric tensó los brazos, aura fluyendo a través de sus brazos y piernas, sus extremidades envueltas en ese fuego azul. Detrás de ellos, todos sus amigos contemplaban unirse a la pelea… Pero una mirada de Zed, Lucy y Jake les persuadió.

-¡¿Como que no podemos luchar?! ¡Necesitan nuestra ayuda! -Nox gritó, Emily asintiendo repetidamente.

-No necesitan ayuda… ahora veréis… -Jake les advirtió a todos que se quedaran atrás y observaran.

Nox hizo justo eso, pero no estaba muy contento.

Natalie estaba debatiéndose, le habían dicho que se quedase atrás pero… "_No puedo hacer nada… esos Pokémon son demasiado fuertes… _-pensó- _Pero…_ -Entonces miró a Dark, listo para pelear incluso con la edad de su cuerpo… mientras que ella… ella se quedó detrás de él una vez más, como aquella vez en el instituto- _Pero yo… ¡No puedo dejarle hacer esto! ¡Otra vez no!" _Decidió, su rostro mostrando su determinación y miró alrededor. Al hacer esto, vio algo que a los otros se les había pasado. El Nidorino había actuado por sí mismo y se había alejado sigilosamente para esconderse y estaba a punto de lanzar Picotazo venenoso, apuntando a los tres que estaban al frente. Entonces reaccionó, una esfera fantasmal de color púrpura se formó sobre su morro mientras ella apuntaba para luego disparar la Bola sombra hacia el Nidornio.

-¡Cuidado! -avisó en cuanto disparó, incluso el tipo veneno miró hacia ella pero él no se esperaba un ataque, que recibió de lleno y la explosión lo lanzó lejos.

Natalie no era buena en ataques físicos, vale, pero sus ataques a rango eran brutales, aúna sí se quedó atrás.

-¿Qué? No le habías visto. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa en el morro, sentándose junto a Radius y Shade.

Luna estaba de pie sobre una rama por encima de todos ellos.

El chico gruño.

-¿¡Qué más da…!? ¡Machamp, vuelve a la lucha! -Le gritó, apuntando a sus oponentes… pero el tipo lucha gris no se movió de donde estaba, confundiendo a su entrenador- ¡Oye Machamp, he dicho que vayas! ¡Haz A Bocajarro! -Gritó otra vez, pero el Machamp siguió quieto y sin responder- ¡Venga, vamos! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Muévete, haz algo, lo que sea! -Siguió gritando mientras Elly le miraba con una sonrisa pilla en la cara.

**(A partir de aquí escucharemos: Seeker of Truth - Persona 4 Arena)**

-_Heh… normal que Hadrim le venciera tan fácilmente… ¡Este tío es más tonto que una mata de habas! Lo único que he hecho ha sido mirarle y ya le he roto las defensas… Pero bueno, ¿quieres que se mueva? _-Elly le preguntó, pero no esperó a su respuesta- _¡Cuidado que va! _-Gritó ella, moviendo su cabeza violentamente, y con ese movimiento, el Machamp fue rodeado por ese aura azul cielo y de repente salió volando hacia los árboles, rompiéndolos violentamente y reduciéndolos a astillas, y después al otro lado, y de vuelta en la primera dirección, una y otra vez hasta cinco veces, cuando Elly se cansó, lo estampó contra el suelo y lo lanzó lejos como un muñeco de trapo.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como la Eevee se desquitaba con aquel Machamp.

Los demás habrían hecho algo de no ser porque sus mandíbulas estaban dolorosamente pegadas al suelo tras no solo ver a la Eevee con sus habilidades especiales, ¡sino también a Dark utilizar una Esfera aural de su propia formación! Estaban simplemente petrificados por la sorpresa. Eric aprovechó el momento de Shock para cargar contra el Steelix, que se acababa de reincorporar a la pelea. Eric preparó una esfera aural más y la lanzó a su cara mientras pegaba un paso ala izquierda, la esfera explotando y dejando ciego al Steelix temporalmente. Eric aprovechó el momento para ir por detrás y agarrarle la cola y tirando con todas sus fuerzas, para después comenzar a girar. Barrió todo el área, y el tipo lucha aulló mientras saltaba al aire, todavía girando, y después estampó al Steelix contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un gran cráter, la tierra temblando. El tipo acero no se levantó después de aquello, probablemente inconsciente, aunque era lo mejor para él en aquel momento.

Dark por su parte se lanzó contra el Nidorino, saltando hacia adelante para luego rodar por el suelo y propinarle una patada en la cara igual a la que le había dado anteriormente, cuando cortó en dos la superball que casi había capturado a Shade. El golpe fue fuerte y justo en la cara, haciendo que el tipo veneno cayese al suelo de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez el Zoroark no se detuvo ahí, se levantó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte gancho con su Tajo umbrío cuando su oponente se levantó, haciéndole que se alzase del suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Inmediatamente, Dark deshizo sus garras oscuras y empezó a golpear al tipo veneno cuadrúpedo en la barriga, dándole una Paliza… y una bien fuerte al parecer. Terminando con una patada hacia arriba.

-Luna, ¿te encargas, porfa? -llamó a la Vulpix al verla en las ramas, consiguiendo sacarla de su sorpresa, y ella viendo al apaleado Nidorino volando hasta su altura por aquella patada.

-¡Con gusto! -Respondió ella para luego soltar velozmente un Lanzallamas que abrasó al Pokémon hasta dejarlo inconsciente antes de que volviese a caer al suelo, aterrizando con fuerza.

Sin embargo, el entrenador no estaba muy contento con la manera que estaba yendo aquel combate, y decidió sacar un último truco.

-¡Os cazaré a todos! -Gritó en medio de una pataleta, sacando una bola púrpura de su mochila, los ojos de una mitad de un grupo abriéndose como platos, mientras que la otra no entendían porque estaban tan asustados.

Elly le vio sacar la bola y tirarla hacia donde estaban. La agarró con sus poderes rápidamente y se la devolvió al chico con una sonrisa, la esfera golpeándole justo entre ceja y ceja, para después caer al suelo y romperse, el humano soltando un grito de rabia y frustración.

**(Parad la música)**

Sin embargo, en aquel momento cometió el error de mirar a Elly directamente a los ojos, y rápidamente noto como si alguien aplicara presión sobre su cabeza, incapaz de pensar correctamente… y después comenzó a perder la capacidad de moverse. La Eevee sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea para darle una lección a aquel energúmeno… Lo levantó del suelo y le hizo levitar hasta un árbol cercano, posicionándolo de manera que sus pantalones se quedaran enganchados a la rama, el niño quedándose colgando de esta por sus calzoncillos de increíble flexibilidad. Elly se rió de su posición.

-¡Toma, a ver si aprendes la lección, niñato engreído! -Se burló de él, el entrenador incapaz de entender lo que la Eevee le acababa de decir, pero aun así siguió moviéndose y gritando insultos e improperios varios que un niño de su edad no debería conocer.

Eric se acercó a Elly.

-Bien hecho Elly… -Dijo él, la Eevee girándose para mirarlo y poniéndose a dos patas para darle un beso, que el Riolu devolvió con gusto.

Acto seguido, se giró para mirar a todos lo pokemon detrás de ellos.

-Bueno… supongo que todos tendréis un montón de preguntas… -Empezó a hablar, todo los Pokémon que pertenecían a su grupo asintiendo.

-Y nosotros tenemos preguntas para todos vosotros… Y una explicación por lo que ha pasado con Ichiro. -Jake les dijo- Pero me temo que todo eso deberá ser más tarde. Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, no sea que algún otro humano pueda aparecer y tratar de capturarnos una vez más. -Jake dijo, ojeando al humano, que tembló al ver las miradas que los Pokémon le daban.

La imagen de dos agujas de hielo volando hacia él se quedaría grabada en su mente para el resto de su vida.

-Muy bien… ¡entonces vámonos! -Eric ordenó, recordando las últimas palabras que Hadrim le había dicho antes de desaparecer.

El tipo lucha empezó a correr por el bosque, esperando que el resto le siguiera. Dark dirigió a su grupo mientras todos huían del bosque y salían de la zona, y después de eso Radius les indicó el camino de vuelta a casa.

Lo que nadie se apreció, sin embargo, era que había alguien que faltaba en el grupo. Muy lejos de donde estaban ahora, un Pidgeot aterrizó en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado el juego, una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ja! ¡Parece que he ganado! ¡Ni siquiera Eric está aquí! Y tampoco abandoné el parque… solo me quedé volando. ¡Una estrategia perfecta, seguro que hasta Jake estaría orgulloso… -Rió para sus adentros, asumiendo que el juego había terminado al haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Decidió esperar unos minutos, y al ver que nadie venía a donde estaban decidió volar a la cima de la caseta de juegos con forma de castillo, posándose en la punta de la torre y esperando. Su mera presencia intimidó a muchos niños y Pokémon que se acercaban al castillo, y algunos adultos humanos le dirigieron miradas de preocupación mientras sus hijos le apuntaban con curiosidad, el Pidgeot sintiéndose cada vez más y más molesto.

Pasó más de media hora antes de que se levantara de donde estaba y abriera las alas.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Tíos dónde estáis?! -Gritó a los cuatro vientos, su voz resonando en el aire, pero no recibió una contestación mientras el sol se estaba posando por el horizonte justo en frente de él. Se encorvó hacia delante- Aaaah… Mierda…

* * *

**Rayrudan: Wow… el Mayor curro hasta la fecha en este fanfic… se nota la colaboración con uno que le gusta hacer caps largos a pesar de no haber mucho muy emocionante en ellos.**

**Riolu: Heh ya te digo… es una pena que no le guste pasearse por el cuarto muro.**

**Ray: Meh, qué le vas a hacer.**

**Riolu: No lo que tu le has hecho a aquel chico**

**Eric566: Sinceramente, no me gusta mucho el concepto del cuarto muro, aunque conozco a alguien que le chiflan estas cosas… Pero no está aquí.**

**Ray: Oh, déjalo, por favor, tengo mis planes para él luego… y ni a mí me gusta hacer esas cosas pero hey…**

**Riolu: Cierra el hocico antes de que lo sueltes todo, bocazas!**

**Ray: Cierto… bueno puesssss esto esto es todo por esta vez, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si os preguntáis por el resto… ya aparecerán aquí de nuevo cuando quieran hacerlo.**

**Dark: como ahora! Ven aquí tú aspirante a escritor del día! Cómo le haces eso a alguien que no sabe qué peligros hay en nuestro mundo? -se acerca rápidamente a Rayrudan-**

**Ray: eeeeeeh Bye! -salta por el lado del muro que da a la historia.**

**Riolu: uh… erm… Bueeeno, qué más da… Estar listos para el próximo capítulo, ya sabéis, no hay fecha límite en cuanto a su salida.**

**-Aparece todo el mundo de golpe, menos los humanos, Hadrim y el grupo de Eric566-**

**Todos: Hasta el próximo cap!**


	14. Capítulo XIV: Último invernal

**Uffffff se nos ha ido de las manos el tiempo... y el capítulo también se nos ha ido un poquito hehehe espero que no se os haga muy largo en serio. Bueno sin más aquí os lo dejo. Pero en serio... life's a bitch a veces.**

**Disclaimer: No clamo posesión alguna sobre la franquicia de Pokémon ni sobre las músicas utilizadas en este fanfic. Lo único mío son los personajes Dark, Natalie, Luna, la familia Kaiser entre otros y el mundo en general. Los personajes Eric, Elly, Lucy, Zed, Serge, Jake, Nox y Emily están bajo el mandato de Eric566 a quien también pertenece parte de esta historia**

**Sin más aquí os dejo el capítulo y espero que os guste :)**

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa de los Kaiser no fue nada interesante, comparado con lo que había pasado solo unos minutos antes en el parque. Por otra parte, la conversación no era algo que les escasease.

-Entonces… ¿Ichiro tiene una enfermedad cardiaca? -Elly preguntó, su voz expresando su preocupación por la salud del joven humano mientras abrían la puerta de la casa de los Kaiser- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada? -Dijo la misma Eevee momentos después, cuando Dark abrió la puerta tras sacarse las llaves de la melena.

-No es algo de lo que nos guste mucho hablar. -Dijo Shade bajando las orejas mientras entraba en la casa, ligeramente cabizbaja.

Radius se quedó callado por la misma razón. Dark, Natalie y Luna no habían dicho una palabra por la sencilla razón de que no les correspondía a ellos mencionar nada al no ser familia directa… aparte de que la Vulpix se había enterado al mismo tiempo que el equipo Star.

-Eso es comprensible… después de todo, acabamos de llegar a este mundo. No teníamos la suficiente confianza para que nos dijeran algo tan personal. -Jake razonó pasando dentro también, Nox justo tras él.

-Seguro que nada de eso habría pasado si me hubierais dejado pelear… ¡esos tíos estarían en un mundo de dolor ahora mismo! -Dijo el Houndour.

Eric suspiró en cuanto oyó esas palabras.

-Ellos y nosotros, zoquete. Tu fuego nos habría calcinado, estábamos en medio del bosque. -Eric respondió, Nox tomando ofensa de lo que dijo, pegando un pisotón en el suelo y mirando al Riolu mientras este entraba en la casa.

Su cara era una de enfado, y Eric trató de no prestarle mucha atención, aunque se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que a lo mejor se había pasado con lo de "zoquete". Zed le puso una pata en el hombro al Houndour.

-Nox no te pongas así. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad. -El Zorua dijo sabiamente, Nox gruñendo y dejando el tema, murmurando por lo bajo mientras se adentraba a la casa, pasando de largo del Riolu, que al darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba decidió dejarle en paz, ahora no estaba de humor para hablar con él.

Luna por su parte solo soltó una risilla ante la situación, no le hacía gracia que todos se lanzasen a por el Houndour cada vez que intentaba crecerse con algún comentario durante el camino, incluso para entretenerse había contado cuantos pasos tardaba el tipo Fuego Siniestro en volver a intentar presumir; pero lo que le hacía gracia era que todo el grupo se ponía de acuerdo para echarle la bronca a la primera oportunidad, a pesar de que a ella algunos de esos momentos de presunción de Nox parecían más de broma que en serio… y aun así se había llevado la bronca. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada.

-Y sin embargo, Luna pudo utilizar su fuego y nadie se está cabreando con ella… - Nox dijo, mordiéndose el labio mientras entraba al salón.

Todo el grupo le siguió, y vieron como el Houndour iba en línea recta al sillón y se tumbó en él, utilizando un lenguaje soez para referirse a todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Lucy suspiró y lo miró.

-Por lo que he visto, su fuego no calcina todo lo que toca. Nox, cuando te pones a pelear esas llamas tuyas pueden ser muy peligrosas. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que les pasó a aquellos ladrones? -Lucy le recordó.

Nox trató de hacer memoria, y recordó entonces a lo que la tipo eléctrico estaba haciendo referencia. En una misión hace un mes, se enfrentaron con unos ladrones de joyas, un Honchkrow y un Noctowl que habían cabreado a Nox tras quitarle su nuevo colgante… Y respondió lanzándoles una llama que les quemó todas las plumas y necesitaron tratamiento con bayas safre.

El Houndour sonrió al recordarlo.

-¿Entonces no me habéis dejado hacer nada porque soy demasiado fuerte? Jejeje… Si, tiene sentido… -Lucy suspiró cuando le oyó decir eso, pero todo el mundo sabía que era verdad.

Si Nox hubiera peleado seguramente alguien habría salido muy mal parado de toda aquella batalla. Además, convertir todo un bosque en cenizas no es la mejor manera de presentarse en un mundo nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué sois tan duros? -preguntó Luna tras verles así- Solo quería echar una pata. -comentó ella ladeando la cabeza. - Vale que se le podría subir el ego a la cabeza todavía más… si es que eso es posible. -comentó luego con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al anteriormente nombrado de reojo- Pero siempre viene bien algo de ayuda. Como Natalie al delatar al Nidorino o yo al rematarle.

\- Digamos que sí nos hubiéramos puesto todos a pelear juntos no habría acabado muy bien para nadie. Es decir… Hay alguien que CASI mata a un humano hoy… -Elly dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Jake, que suspiró.

\- Elly, ya admití que cometí un error… ¡pero lo único que quería era incapacitar sus piernas! -El tipo hielo le contestó, Elly sonriendo y soltando una risilla.

\- Puede que la ayuda nunca venga mal, pero… En aquella situación no era una buena idea, ya que no eran muchos enemigos. Y además… no creo que Nox haciendo de las suyas en medio de un bosque fuera lo más inteligente en aquel momento. En el mejor de los casos, ese bosque y probablemente el parque entero estaría ardiendo. - Zed les explicó.

\- Heh. Touche a eso, Zed. -dijo Luna con una ligera risa para luego irse al cojín a un lado del salón y tumbándose en este, viendo a Dark caminar hacia la cocina sin decir palabra, lo cual era raro.

Normalmente decía dónde iba a estar, pero esta vez, el Zoroark atravesó el salón en silencio, entró en la cocina y Luna pudo oír a Luca saludarle, pero él no respondió hablando, tras eso, oyó la puerta al patio trasero abrirse y cerrarse. Eric y Elly se miraron, extrañados ante el comportamiento del Zoroark. No se había portado así en ningún momento desde que le conocían… pero ahora tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Ya les diría que le pasaba cuando tuvieran que explicarles a todos que estaba pasando.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Luca salió de la cocina con unos cuantos cuencos con bebidas y un vaso seguramente para Ichiro.

-He pensado que os apetecería beber algo. -dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita de café, delante del sillón y empezando a dejar cuencos en el suelo, excepto algunos dejándolos encima de la mesita para los bípedos- ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Dónde están Hadrim e Ichiro? -preguntó al no ver a los nombrados ni sentir sus auras cerca, notando también algo en todos ellos, algo que la hizo ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

Al principio, Radius y Shade no se atrevieron a decir nada, más que nada por sentir vergüenza de que esto pasara, pero al final, Shade dio un paso al frente y se atrevió a hablar, contándole cómo había ido todo desde que llegaron al parque hasta el accidente… sin dejarse nada por decir. Ante estas palabras, Luca al principio estaba tranquila, escuchando, pero luego su rostro cambió a uno más duro cuando Shade mencionó lo acontecido con la súperball, pero la Lucario no interrumpió a su cachorra, anotándose que tendría que darle las gracias a Dark más tarde, pero luego su rostro cambió a preocupación en cuanto la Shiny Eevee comenzó a contar la parte de la pelea en la que tanto Hadrim como Ichiro se habían envuelto… y el resultado de la misma. Terminando con que Hadrim había pedido al Equipo Star encargarse de que volvían a salvo antes de ir al hospital con Ichiro, después de eso Shade resumió el resto de la pelea con el entrenador de forma muchísimo más escueta, pero dándoles el mérito a los que habían hecho algo durante esta.

Luca, tras oír todo esto, se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, llevándose una pata a la cabeza.

\- Este chico… -dijo, pensando en voz alta un poco para luego hablar para todos- Siempre igual. ¿Cuántas veces ha visitado el hospital por culpa de meterse en peleas con entrenadores que quieren atrapar un Pokémon? -dijo para luego mirar a Emily y al resto- ¿Estáis bien todos? -no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- Sí, aunque… tenemos una pregunta. ¿De qué va todo esto de peleas y "atrapar" Pokémon? Por lo que decía aquel salvaje… sonaba a algo parecido a un deporte. - Eric le preguntó a la Lucario, sus brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba contra el regazo del sillón donde Nox estaba tumbado.

\- Es un deporte, Eric. Humanos y Pokémon participan en él. Los dos aprenden los unos de los otros, crecen y maduran juntos y aprenden del mundo que les rodea mientras viajan por él y viven todo tipo de aventuras. -Le dijo ella- Pero hay humanos que solo les interesan los combates y ser el entrenador con el equipo más fuerte de todos, sin siquiera molestarse en conectar con los Pokémon, solo les interesa atraparnos, hacernos criar para conseguir uno más fuerte y enrolarse en hacer entrenar al nuevo Pokémon para combatir contra otros y sin darles nada de mérito. Es algo… con lo que no estoy de acuerdo, pero como he dicho, hay entrenadores que se toman su tiempo para entablar amistad con el Pokémon sin atraparlo, y luego le da la decisión de que si se quiere unir a su equipo o no. -Explicó la Lucario para todos, no queriendo entrar en lo referente a las Ligas Pokémon.

Los ojos de todos los miembros del Equipo Star se abrieron como platos. - Arceus… ¡Eso es horrible! - Zed exclamó.

Todos estaban asqueados al oír todo aquello.

\- Y una vez eres capturado… ¿nunca te puedes liberar? ¿Estás obligado a obedecer los designios de un ser humano para el resto de tu vida o hasta que dicho humano se canse de tí? - Jake preguntó, usando las palabras más potentes que podía para describir todo aquello.

\- Claro que no. Siempre puedes conseguir salir fuera de la pokéball y escapar, pero normalmente para cuando eso pasa ya el humano se ha movido lejos de donde pasó y… cuando estás perdido tiendes a quedarte con lo que conoces, aunque sea muy poco. Por supuesto, siempre puedes simplemente arriesgarte y salir corriendo hacia lo desconocido en busca de un camino a casa. -Dijo ella- Las pokéball no cambian la forma del pensar de un Pokémon, es el humano con lo que hace quien nos hace darle una oportunidad, antes o después de entrar en una como he dicho antes. - Explicó. - También hay entrenadores que detestan usar pokéballs y se contentan con hacerse amigos de los Pokémon y luego ni siquiera preguntan, solo siguen su viaje y es el Pokémon quien decide sin ser preguntado si quiere ir con el entrenador o no… Hay tantos tipos de entrenadores que… es un mundo, vamos. Tiene su lado bueno y su lado perverso. -

Lucy miró al suelo, algo asustada al oír todo esto.

\- Aun así… -Dijo Lucy- es un poco difícil ver lo "bueno" cuando te pueden capturar y nunca vuelves a ver a tu familia… - Se acercó tímidamente a Zed, que la calmó un poco pegando su cabeza a la suya.

Luca asintió por eso.

\- Lo es, no lo niego. -dijo ella- Pero eso es solo si el humano no te da la decisión a ti. -comentó la Lucario, repitiendo lo dicho una vez más para intentar calmarles- Mira a Hadrim por ejemplo: Ichiro y yo le conocimos cuando era un Eevee y yo una Riolu, a punto de ser el almuerzo de otro. Le cuidamos hasta que mejoró y luego le dejamos volver con su manada, tiempo después él mismo vino diciendo que quería quedarse con nosotros y… bueno… -En este punto la Lucario se sonrojó con una chiquilla, pero no dijo nada más.

Lucy se dió cuenta.

\- ¡Awww! Que romántico. - La tipo eléctrico miró a su pareja, dedicándole una… mirada.

Zed se sonrojó, y no tuvieron que intercambiar ningún tipo de diálogo.

\- Encontraste a tu verdadero amor, se marchó, y por capricho del destino volvió a tí… Claramente, estabais predestinados a estar unidos. - Jake dijo de repente, todo el mundo que lo conocía mirándole, muy confundidos. El Sneasel se encogió de hombros. - Carezco de sentimientos, pero he leído novelas románticas… No preguntéis por qué. - Añadió más tarde en cuanto vio como Nox abría la boca.

\- Más bien… él se enamoró de mí primero… porque cuando volvió… para mí seguíamos siendo amigos… -se sonrojó más, sonriendo recordando ciertos momentos- Pero… cómo es… atento… considerado… Poco a poco se ganó el corazón de esta Dama Helada. -dijo refiriéndose a sí misma con ese título auto otorgado y una sonrisa boba en el morro, Jake alzando una ceja al oír aquel mote. Dudaba que fuera la dama de hielo… principalmente porque los Lucario no eran de tipo hielo. - Pero no os voy a molestar con nuestros momentos tontos… aunque todavía recuerdo cuando se confesó abiertamente… -Y al recordar eso la cara se le había iluminado de alegría pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo más… ¡mucho más!

La cara de Lucy se iluminó cuando vio cómo se sonrojaba la Lucario.

\- ¡Cuéntanosla! ¡Venga! ¡Porfi! - La Shinx le pidió, Luca riendo ligeramente.

\- Tal vez otro día, Lucy. -Dijo con calma, pero con las orejas bajas hacia adelante y las zarpas juntas delante de ella, sintiéndose como se había sentido aquel preciso día.

Mientras esa conversación se daba, Eric y Elly se miraron, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación, además de una corta conversación psíquica mientras el resto de sus compañeros empezaban a hablar entre ellos sobre esta nueva información.

-_ No me gusta nada todo esto… ¿tú que piensas? ¿Deberíamos decírselo todo? De esa manera nos guardamos las explicaciones en el caso de que nos pase eso otra vez. _\- Eric le dijo a Elly a través de su conexión mental.

\- _A mí tampoco… y la verdad ya tenemos que explicarles por qué tengo poderes… Pero no quiero empezar a hablar de ellos. Aún no. Creo que es demasiado temprano para compartir toda esa historia. _\- La Eevee le respondió tras pensárselo bien, no muy contenta con toda aquella situación.

\- _Ya… pero en algún momento tendremos que decírselo. Si tenemos que recurrir a ello entonces se lo diremos. _\- El chacal determinó, la Eevee mirando al suelo, dudosa. Eric le sonrió. - _Tranquila. Sabes que no te obligaré a hacerlo si no quieres. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso que sería mejor, pero no tiene porqué pasar. Elijas lo que elijas, te apoyaré siempre. _\- Le dijo cuándo vio esto, la Eevee mirando arriba y sonriendo.

\- Bueno… dudo que nos pase nada. - Nox dijo de repente, todo el mundo mirándole. - Tíos, somos el Equipo Star. ¡Nadie puede pararnos! - Nox gritó, poniéndose de pie. Sus palabras hicieron que sus compañeros sonrieran, incluido Jake, que levantó un dedo.

\- Corrección: Equipo Star Y aprendiz… - El Sneasel miró a Emily, que le estaba mirando con ojos de gato. - E invitada. - Añadió él, la Eevee saltando de alegría cuando la mencionaron. Para ser la que casi había sido capturada, estaba tan contenta como siempre.

Nox gruñó y miró a Jake. - Que te den. - Simplemente dijo y se volvió a tumbar, molesto. - Serge, ¿ayúdame, quieres? - El Houndour preguntó.

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta del tipo volador. Se puso a mirar la habitación, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

\- Oye… ¿Y Serge? - Les preguntó a todos. El grupo miró a su alrededor, pero no lo vieron por ninguna parte.

\- ¿No se ha ido a volar por la isla? -preguntó Luca, no habiendo notado su aura pero pensando que se habría ido por su cuenta a explorar después de la conversación que tuvo con el Pidgeot esa mañana durante el desayuno.

\- Eeeh… ¿no estaba con nosotros cuando estábamos en el parque?… ¿alguien le vió mientras nos marchábamos? - Elly preguntó. El silencio que recibió por parte de sus compañeros fue la única respuesta que necesitaba. - Maldita sea… y no lleva encima su cristal… hablando de eso, Lucy sube arriba y abre el armario de la habitación, coge los cristales y traelos. - La Eevee mayor le ordenó a la Shinx mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba en el suelo. La Shinx se puso derecha y salió disparada hacia las escaleras, su velocidad haciendo que un libro abierto encima de la mesa se cerrara, pasando todas las páginas increíblemente rápido.

Segundos después bajó a la misma velocidad, esta vez con siete colgantes que estaba agarrando con la boca. Eran unos colgantes hechos de una cadena metálica, parecida a la plata, y de la cual colgaba un cristal sujeto a la cadena con una pieza metálica. Los cristales tenían una forma alargada y terminaban en punta. Cada uno de los miembros del Equipo Star agarró uno, a excepción de Eric, que agarró dos: Uno de un color blanco puro, que era el suyo, y otro que era negro como el azabache, que acercó a Elly. La Eevee abrió uno de sus ojos, agarró el collar con sus poderes psíquicos y se lo puso alrededor del cuello, mientras Zed se ponía el collar de color morado oscuro, Nox el de color rojo rubí, Jake el de azul diamante y finalmente Lucy se puso el de color amarillo. El único que quedó sin dueño fue el cristal de color verde oliva.

Luca se quedó mirando los collares, su expresión normal y más relajada después de aquella conversación sobre el pasado, por otra parte Shade y Radius lo hacían con cara de extrañados, todo el conjunto que veían ahora les era ligeramente familiar, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía dar con el porqué de esa sensación. La Eevee con el lazo en la oreja siendo la primera en dejar el tema de lado, el Eevee del pañuelo suspirando y rodando los ojos, prefiriendo no quemarse el coco solo un momento más tarde.

\- Son muy bonitos esos collares. -comentó Shade tras mirarlos bien.

\- Seguramente esto será una sorpresa para ti, Luca, pero… tengo poderes psíquicos. - Dijo la Eevee mientras se concentraba. - A ver si puedo encontrar a Serge… espero que no le hayan capturado en el rato que no ha estado con nosotros. - Dijo ella, un tanto preocupada. Mientras Elly buscaba, Eric le enseñó su collar a Shade.

\- Se llaman Cristales Resonantes. Son cristales que han absorbido el aura del entorno cuando se creaban y tienen un enlace aural. Nos permiten comunicarnos entre nosotros sin importar lo lejos que estemos usando los poderes de Elly como conductor de nuestros pensamientos. Tienen estos colores porque están sincronizados con nuestras auras. - Le explicó a la curiosa Eevee.

\- Pero Serge no lleva el suyo y no podemos decirle que hemos vuelto a casa, así que… me toca buscarlo a la vieja usanza. Como todos somos amigos, tenemos un enlace de amistad que me permite por lo menos adivinar donde están… ¡Ahí está! - La Eevee gritó de repente, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. - Está en el parque… creo que al final de todo nos lo hemos dejado allí. - Dijo ella, soltando una risilla nerviosa. - ¡Lucy, ve a buscarlo! ¡Y llévale el cristal! - Elly le ordenó, Lucy dejando el cristal en el suelo y mirándola.

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo todo?! - La Shinx le preguntó, molesta que le estuvieran mandando de aquella manera.

\- Porque eres la más rápida de todo el grupo. Tú ve allí y seguro que lo encuentras al momento. ¡Venga! ¡Vamos! - Elly le gritó.

Lucy gruñó y dejó escapar un grito de frustración, agarró el cristal y salió por la puerta al momento.

Luca, Radius y Shade se quedaron callados, al igual que hacían cuando Hadrim era quien buscaba a alguien que no estaba en casa, acostumbrados a esto, Luna por otra parte, estaba mirando todo sin palabras, pensando si debería decir algo o quedarse callada o… de todos la Vulpix era la más confundida de todos, mirando de aquí para allí en busca de alguna pista de qué hacer o decir. Sin embargo, en cuanto Lucy salió por la puerta, la Vulpix no pudo aguantarse.

-Estem… ¿Elly? -la llamó la tipo fuego- Había oído de Pokémon especiales, pero nunca que un Pokémon pueda tener poderes de una de sus evoluciones. -comentó mientras intentaba formar la pregunta- Este… ¿cómo puedes...? erm… Es que… no lo entiendo. -dijo ladeando la cabeza y bajando las orejas, moviendo las colas, ligeramente frustrada.

Elly abrió los ojos, mirando a la Vulpix. - Pues… no me apetece mucho entrar en detalles pero… mi madre era un Espeon muy poderosa llamada Skye… Pasaron algunas cosas y… la verdad es que no sé qué pasó, pero heredé sus poderes psíquicos y un día mis poderes despertaron. - La Eevee lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, pero cantaba el hecho de que no quería decir exactamente qué había pasado.

Luna al oír esto se sintió ligeramente mal… tal vez no sabía exactamente la situación pero prefirió no preguntar más, orejas bajas y las colas en el suelo, queitas.

\- Yo… Perdona. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda. -le dijo apartando la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Eh… No… eh… no es eso, es que la verdad ni yo sé lo que pasó… te he respondido lo mejor que he podido. Lo siento. - La Eevee se disculpó.

\- Intentad no caer en una espiral de disculpas, chicas. -dijo Luca- Las dos lo sentís por lo que lo sentís y las dos lo aceptáis, ¿cierto? -Les aconsejó la Lucario con una sonrisa materna, que hizo que Luna bajase la cabeza ligeramente y sonriese, asintiendo, la Eevee asintiendo y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación. Eric, que estaba viendo cómo transcurría toda esta escena, y al ver que su presencia no era necesaria, decidió ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Dark.

\- Bueno… Elly voy a salir fuera a ver qué está haciendo Dark… ahora vuelvo. - Le dijo a su pareja, que le respondió asintiendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Puedes llevarle un cuenco, por favor? -Le pidió Luca cogiendo uno de los cuencos de bebida de la mesa, no era mucho, un zumo de bayas frescas, varias mezcladas pero todos con una pizca de Baya Meloc para darle dulzura al sabor.

\- Pues claro. - Eric dijo, cogiendo el cuenco y sonriéndole a la Lucario.

Después se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió con su otra pata, salió fuera y la cerró. El Riolu miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Dark, quien estaba en el centro del patio, en pie, cara a la casa y con la mirada perdida. Cuando el Riolu le vio, Dark estaba mirando hacia un lado, un brazo estirado mientras el otro lo tenía recogido con las almohadillas de la zarpa hacia arriba y el codo pegado al vientre, las piernas separadas para mantener el equilibrio a pesar de que la melena le pesaba demasiado al estar estirado. Lentamente, el Zoroark movió el brazo estirado de un lado a otro, las garras alzadas y las almohadillas apuntando al frente, siguiendo su propio movimiento con la mirada, la cual parecía estar más perdida que centrada.

Dark estaba haciendo una de las cosas que más le relajaban y le ayudaban a apartar la cabeza de lo que pasa, relajándose con los movimientos lentos y fluidos del Taichí, concentrarse en los movimientos de su cuerpo le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba y llegaba a un punto en el que su mente estaba calmada por completo. Cuando alcanzaba ese punto empezaba la meditación del Zoroark, casi sordo a su alrededor y su mirada perdida en… alguna parte en frente de él. Cambiando de movimiento, girando su cuerpo mientras recogía el brazo estirado hasta dejarlo tocando su pecho, el otro brazo recolocándose al mismo tiempo, el codo estando más lejos del cuerpo, casi parecía que Dark estuviese preparando un puñetazo desde la cintura. Al pasar un momento, alrededor de la zona ese codo el pelaje se erizó ligeramente, su aura concentrándose en la zona.

Eric le observó mientras hacía estos extraños movimientos, y al pensar que Dark ya le había visto se aproximó con una sonrisa.

\- Eh Dark, te he traído… - El Riolu no llegó a terminar esa frase, ya que al momento que abrió la boca Dark literalmente soltó un puñetazo al frente, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, soltando un gruñido al hacerlo, el Aura concentrada en la articulación disparándose hacia la zarpa al mismo tiempo, si alguien era sensible al aura y estaba cerca, lo más seguro es que pudiese percibirlo, aunque fuese solo una ligera sensación.

Eric no pudo prevenir el ataque, y en un momento de sorpresa soltó el cuenco de zumo y pegó un salto a la derecha, el puño rozando su pelaje. El rostro de Dark impasible y tranquilo, hasta que, tras esperar por otro ruido para otro movimiento o para volver a los movimientos lentos su cerebro volvió a registrar lo que tenía delante de sus narices. Eric levantó la mirada, aún sorprendido por aquel ataque.

\- Joder… ¡si me llegas a dar me mandas de vuelta al salón! ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? -

Al oírle Dark giró la cabeza para mirarle, parpadeando confundido al principio hasta que lo vio.

\- ¡Ostia! -se sujetó el morro al hablar, ojos abiertos como platos- No te he dado, ¿no? Dime que no, por favor. -pidió el Zoroark.

\- Bueno… sigo de una pieza… - El ruido del cuenco golpeando el suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos resonó en sus orejas. - Eso no. - Añadió justo después, un tanto preocupado, ese puñetazo le podía haber hecho mucho daño.

\- Lo siento, cuando hago esto desconecto por completo y… bueno cuando oigo algo reacciono así. -Le explicó apartando las zarpas de su cara, mirando el cuenco luego, que no había sobrevivido la caída- Uf… tendré que disculparme con Luca por esto luego… -dijo rascándose la nuca- Por cierto a esto me refería con acercarme a la meditación de una forma distinta. -dijo refiriéndose a lo que le había comentado después de estar hablando sobre su afinidad con el Aura.

\- Ya… pero bueno, ahora mismo eso es lo de menos. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? - Eric le preguntó, la sorpresa de la situación aún evidente en su cara.

\- Erm… ¿Dar un puñetazo poniendo energía en el golpe? -preguntó Dark, no encontrando una mejor manera de describirlo.

\- Lo que acabas de hacer es un puñetazo cargado de aura, pero lo que me ha sorprendido es lo fuerte que era ese puñetazo. Era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que un Pokémon de tu tipo debería ser capaz de hacer. - Eric le explicó brevemente.

Dark bajó las orejas hacia atrás y se sonrojó, pero no sabía cómo tomarse lo que le acababa de decir.

\- No te sigo… -Le admitió, volviendo a encorvarse y a soportar la melena con la espalda.

\- A ver… digamos que vas a hacer una esfera aural, ¿vale? El aura que estás controlando se concentra en tu brazo y lo que haces es darle forma y la transformas en la esfera, ¿me sigues? - Le preguntó, Dark asintiendo - Bien, pues… lo que acabas de hacer es concentrar aura en tu brazo, pero no le has dado forma, se ha quedado ahí, y en cuanto me has lanzando el puñetazo, toda el aura que había ha sido liberada en un solo instante. Digamos que es como si me hubieras disparado una esfera aural a quema ropa, excepto que toda la fuerza física que hay detrás de lo que sería la explosión la has lanzado en una dirección en una especie de… onda. No sé cómo describir esa parte, pero es eso. Yo lo llamo "Carga Aural", y por lo menos yo puedo hacerlo en los brazos y las piernas. - El Riolu le explicó todo eso lo mejor que pudo, pero una vez más, sus explicaciones eran un tanto subjetivas, ya que venían del punto de vista de alguien que utilizaba el aura con naturalidad, sin pensárselo mucho.

Dark se había sentado durante toda esta explicación y al acabar se miró un brazo, concentrándose ligeramente, sintiendo su propia energía, cerrando la zarpa como si fuese a dar un puñetazo, retrocediendo el brazo, pero esta vez concentrado en notarlo. No tardó mucho en notar como se le erizaba el pelaje a la altura del codo, pero esta vez movió el brazo lentamente delante suya, la zarpa abierta y hacia arriba, concentrándose, notando como todo el pelaje de su brazo estaba erizado ahora, desde el codo hasta la zarpa, bajo las vendas incluso, pero ahora no sabía cómo hacer que el aura saliese de su brazo sin dar un golpe e incluso en esos momentos parecía más algo automático que hacía sin darse cuenta.

Eric le miró curiosamente, dándose cuenta del detalle de que su pelaje se ponía de punta. El Riolu cerró los ojos y usó su visión aural para comprobar la concentración de aura en su cuerpo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el mundo se volvió negro y vio el aura de Dark, que tenía una pinta bastante peculiar, morada como la de Zed, pero con esas manchas naranjas. Sin embargo, su brazo brillaba con una intensidad mayor que el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Vaya… pensaba que te iba costar más que eso. Pero qué más da, ya le has pillado el truco… creo… Deberías notar una extraña presión el brazo. Eso es que tienes el aura acumulada ahí, además de que tú, con tu voluntad, la tienes ahí retenida. - Eric explicó esto mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y concentraba un poco de su propia aura para acelerar el proceso, su brazo emitiendo luz con pequeñas llamas azules. - Yo normalmente la libero al mismo tiempo que pego un puñetazo, y para hacerlo solo tienes que soltarla. - Dijo él.

\- Lo que he hecho yo antes, ¿cierto? -le preguntó el Zoroark, todavía mirándose la pata y notando su pelaje de esa forma y cierto, una ligera presión- Pero… ¿cómo haces para sacar y dar forma al Aura una vez acumulada? Esa es la pregunta correcta que no encontraba. -concluyó Dark, moviendo un poco el brazo, al hacerlo, una especie de neblina color púrpura con ciertos trazos anaranjados siguió su brazo, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos aún más por la sorpresa y que casi se le fuese la concentración- Woah… Genial -fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Ah, vale. Eso… pues… ahora lo que haces es coges ese aura concentrada, y tratas de imaginar una forma en tu mente. Tiene que ser una forma tridimensional. Si quieres hacer una esfera no puedes imaginarte un círculo, tiene que ser la esfera entera. - Al decir esto, el Riolu abrió su pata y una esfera de color blanco poco a poco apareció. - Y también tienes que determinar el tamaño, no sea que no puedas hacerla lo suficientemente grande o la hagas demasiado pequeña. Y recuerda… - Eric vio la cara de confusión de Dark.

\- Por favor, no tan rápido, primero quiero hacer que salga, el resto supongo que será práctica. -le dijo Dark en cuanto Eric casi se echa a la carrera sobre las cosas a tener en cuenta.

\- Vale… pero solo una cosa más. El aura es energía pura, así que al entrar en contacto directo con cualquier cosa que no sea tu propio cuerpo, la esfera explotará violentamente. Si no quieres matar a tu objetivo, te recomiendo que no les apuntes directamente, y si no te quieres volar en pedacitos rojos y negros, tampoco la tires cerca de ti. - El Riolu le advirtió.

\- A pesar de que conseguí desviar tu esfera, lo tendré en cuenta. -le dijo Dark con una sonrisa ladeada, solo enseñando los colmillos de la parte izquierda de su morro al sonreír así, yendo serio en lo de que tendrá en cuenta la advertencia- Por cierto, ¿sabes si ese zumo tenía Baya Meloc? No me parece buena idea pasarme el día sin una después de haberme enfrentado a un Pokémon que puede envenenarme por contacto físico sin me clavo una de las púas de su cuerpo. -dijo Dark refiriéndose al Nidorino.

Eric miró el cuenco.

\- Eeeeeeh… mierda. - Dijo simplemente, dándose cuenta de que la habían fastidiado.

* * *

Mientras Dark y Eric trataban de encontrar una solución al problema del cuenco, Elly estaba hablando con Luca, Shade y Zed, que se habían quedado en el salón mientras los demás se iban a hacer sus cosas. Elly estaba tumbada en una parte del sofá, Zed en la parte opuesta, mientras Luca estaba sentada en el sillón, y Shade estaba sobre su regazo, echándose una siesta sin darse cuenta de que se había dormido.

\- … y después de todo esto, va y me pega un beso en el morro y me tira al suelo. Ahí, en medio de todo el pueblo se pone a besarme. No me quejo pero… nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi vida, si os soy sincero… - El Zorua les relató cómo él y Lucy habían acabado juntos, sonrojándose al terminar la historia.

\- Bueno a mí me parece un momento muy bonito. - dijo Luca sonriendo - Un momento de alegría en el que roces de antes no importan, solo lo que uno siente. -comentó.

Zed se rascó la parte de atrás de la nuca.

\- B… b… bueno es… eso no es… ERA el problema, eh… el problema era que lo hizo en medio de todos nuestros conocidos… habría preferido algo más… personal, ¿sabéis? No me quejo, pero… No soy de los que les gusta besuquearse en público. - Dijo él, disparando una mirada furtiva a la Eevee sentada en el mismo sillón que él. La referencia no pasó desapercibida a Elly, que le lanzó otra mirada como contestación al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. El Zorua sonrió, regocijándose en su triunfo.

\- Bueno, cada uno muestra su amor por su pareja dónde, cómo, cuándo y en frente de quien quiera. -Le dijo Luca todavía sonriéndole- Si sois ya pareja por completo no debería importante quien mire que le das un beso a ella, personalmente lo veo como decir que la quieres delante de todo el mundo y que no te cortas en hacerlo. Pero, claro, siempre hay Pokémon tímidos que prefieren hacer esa clase de cosas en ambientes más… íntimos. -le dijo poniendo un tono en la última palabra tal vez demasiado sugerente e incluso moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo un par de veces.

Zed no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para responderle a Luca con palabras, pero el hecho de que su cara se puso más roja que un tomate y que su cuerpo poco a poco se fue comprimiendo y enroscándose con su cola para cubrir su cabeza fue una respuesta suficientemente satisfactoria para la Lucario.

Elly sonrió al ver esta respuesta, pero fue en aquel preciso instante que oyó una voz en su cabeza, las orejas de Zed alzándose también.

\- _Eeeeh… ¿Chicos? Le he encontrado. _\- La voz de Lucy dijo en sus mentes, los dos Pokémon dando un suspiro de alivio. - _Pero… creo que se ha vuelto loco. _\- Lucy añadió un poco más tarde.

Elly se reincorporó. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha vuelto loco? - Preguntó ella, muy confundida.

\- _Eeeeh… está tumbado a la bartola encima de un puente colgante en el parque… ¿y está cantando? _\- Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a las palabras de Lucy. -_ "¡Oh pobre de mí! Abandonado a mi suerte en este cruel mundo por aquellos que yo consideraba mis amigos… ¡mis hermanos de armas! ¡Aaaaah, que cruel que eres, fortuna!" Y sigue… ¿Qué hago? _\- Lucy preguntó. Zed estaba conteniendo la risa, al igual que Elly, aunque ella intentaba mantener la calma, mientras que el Zorua dejaba escapar una risilla de vez en cuando.

\- Llámale o algo y dale el collar, a ver si se le pasa… - Elly le dijo, no muy segura de lo que iba a pasar. Lucy no contestó verbalmente, pero Elly supuso que le habría entendido.

Luca por su parte estaba mirando a los dos con una mirada confusa, sin saber lo que pasaba a excepción de lo que le oía decir a Elly, el aura de los dos Pokémon delante de ella emanando una diversión que empezaba a contagiar la suya propia, la Lucario intentando no reírse pero permitiéndose sonreír ligeramente, pero, tras las palabras de Elly no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? -dijo, sin importarle quién respondiese.

Elly la miró un tanto distraída. - ¿Eh? Ah, pues verás, Lucy nos acaba de hablar y dice que ha encontrado a Serge en… - No pudo terminar esa frase.

-_ ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡CABRONES!, ¡¿OS HABÍAIS OLVIDADO DE MÍ?! _\- La voz de Serge retumbó en las cabezas de Elly y Zed, y aunque les asustó al principio, toda la risa reprimida salió al mismo tiempo. Los dos Pokémon estallaron en carcajadas mientras el Pidgeot gritaba múltiples obscenidades, una peor que la anterior. - _¡¿Cómo podéis haberme hecho esto?! ¡A mí! El que se deja las plumas para llevaros de un lado a otro… ¡¿Y así me lo pagáis?! _\- El pájaro les preguntó, completamente histérico.

Elly y Zed no podían parar de reír, y ninguno tenía la capacidad de responderle, los dos Pokémon rodando por el sofá, y Zed acabó por caerse al suelo, golpeando la madera con un golpe seco, ignorando el dolor leve y desternillándose de risa. Luca cubriendo las orejas de Shade con las patas para evitar que la despertasen con tanto ruido. Una vez lograron calmarse, Elly se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y tomó aliento. - Aaaah… Lo siento es que… pasaron algunas cosas cuando estábamos jugando al escondite… o cazadores… o como se llamara… - Soltó unas últimas carcajadas flojas. - Bueno… Lucy… tráele a casa y ahora te lo contamos… o que te lo cuente ella mientras volvéis… - La Eevee le dijo a Lucy, hablando en voz alta por alguna razón.

Serge gruñó. - _Que os den. Venga Lucy… llévame a casa… para que pueda… RAAAAAAAARGH. _\- El Pidgeot dejó escapar un último gruñido de ira y frustración justo antes de que Elly cortara la comunicación por el momento.

Zed tosió y se subió al sofá otra vez. - Arceus… Qué bueno que ha sido… jejeje. Me parece… que vamos a tener fiesta en cuanto llegue… - El Zorua dijo con un gran sonrisa en la cara, tumbándose donde estaba antes.

\- Bueno, si os habéis relajado ya... -dijo Luca apartando las patas de las orejas de la todavía dormida Shiny para luego mirar a la mesita, viendo allí la bandeja con algunos cuencos de zumo- Elly, ¿te importaría llevarle un cuenco a Natalie? Si no me equivoco debería estar en su habitación. Zed, ¿qué te parece que tú prepares la cena esta vez? Me interesa probar lo que haces por tí mismo. -le ofreció la Lucario con calma, levantándose con Shade en sus brazos- Yo voy a dejar a esta dormilona en mi habitación. -terminó sonriendo a su cachorra- Si necesitas ayuda con la cocina Zed me lo dices, ¿vale? -le dijo al Zorua.

Zed asintió, pensando en lo que iba a preparar para cenar. No sabía lo que había en la cocina, pero cogería lo que encontrara y haría lo que pudiera, y se dirigió directamente hacia allá. Elly miró los cuencos de zumo y cogió uno de ellos con sus poderes psíquicos. - Ok, eso haré… por cierto, la habitación de Dark y Natalie es la del final, ¿no? - Le preguntó a la Lucario, que sonrió.

\- La del fondo es vuestra habitación ahora. -le recordó, la de Dark y Natalie está a mitad del pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda mirando desde las escaleras. -Le indicó la Lucario- Además si eres una psíquico tal vez puedas sentir la mente de Natalie, ¿no? -preguntó a modo de broma, haciéndole la misma que le había hecho a Hadrim al principio cuando había vuelto con ellos después de todo.

\- Aaah… Vale gracias. Y… sí, sentiría su presencia, pero no sabría reconocerla porque tampoco la conozco tan bien… Y de todas maneras, me gusta usar mis poderes, pero no tanto. ¡Para algo tengo ojos y orejas! - La Eevee soltó una risilla en cuanto dijo esto. - Pero bueno qué más da, voy a subirle esto. - La Eevee contestó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los dos hermanos, subiendo las escaleras.

Natalie había decidido irse a su habitación cuando entró en la casa. Ni siquiera pasó por el salón. La Eevee directamente entró en la casa, caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y subió, metiéndose en su habitación y tumbándose en su cama mientras, la preocupación por Ichiro la tenía callada y distraída. No había mediado palabras con nadie, salvo diciendo que estaba bien cuando alguien le preguntaba por el camino, pero ella no estaba bien, estaba preocupada, asustada por el chico humano, que se había convertido en un muy buen amigo en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí… y tal vez más que un amigo… Ichiro les había cuidado desde que necesitaban ayuda para comer, además de ser uno de los que más les apoyaban y animaban a hacer cosas, realmente el humano se había portado como un hermano mayor con ellos y Nat no podía evitar pensar así, a pesar de que ella tenía Dark para que hiciese esas cosas, la presencia de Ichiro era bastante fuerte, tanto para ella como para el Zoroark.

Tras unos minutos pensando esto, Natalie decidió que sería mejor matar el tiempo hasta que Hadrim regresase con Ichiro haciendo otra cosa. No se sentía con ganas de entrenar así que decidió sacar un libro del cajón del escritorio, teniendo que subirse a este para abrirlo y luego con mucho cuidado cogiéndolo con la boca para luego dejarlo sobre el escritorio, donde ya podría usar las patas para abrirlo y mover las páginas. Le había sido difícil al principio, pero había conseguido mover una página cada vez al pasarlas con la pata por lo que eso ya no le era un problema. Encontrando la página en la que se había quedado, y el punto concreto, leyendo tal vez de un poco más atrás para tener toda la situación fresca, Natalie continuó leyendo su libro… la única dificultad… era que todavía le costaba leer escritura Pokémon a pesar de haber estado practicando, mayormente era simplemente traducir la letra, pero había palabras, contracciones, acortamientos en la escritura que al principio no había entendido, pero que poco a poco había empezado a entender su significado por el contexto del resto de la frase… y aun así había algunas que no entendía ni por contexto, pero la Eevee de ojos esmeralda no pensaba rendirse.

Pasó una media hora hasta que oyó el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta, lo cual le hizo girar la cabeza, distrayéndose de su lectura.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó, levantándose para luego saltar al suelo y acercarse a la puerta, sentándose lista para saltar y abrirla.

\- ¿Natalie? ¿Eres tú? Te traigo un cuenco de zumo que ha preparado Luca. ¿Puedo entrar? - Elly preguntó desde fuera de la habitación.

\- Claro… Espera. -respondió la Eevee más joven, para luego dar un salto, llegando al picaporte y abiréndole la puerta, aterrizando un instante después sobre las cuatro patas mientras la puerta se abría ligeramente, indicando que ya se podía empujar para abrirla- Pasa. -le dijo con tranquilidad.

Elly abrió la puerta por completo con su mente y entró a la habitación, saludando a la Eevee dentro. Le enseñó el cuenco de zumo. - Toma, lo ha preparado Luca. Creo que lleva algo de bayas Meloc. - Elly le explicó mientras se lo dejaba sobre el escritorio, donde había estado leyendo.

\- Gracias, Elly. - Respondió Nat con una sonrisa- Oye… ya me he disculpado con Jake por lo de esta mañana pero… Es que no debería haberme comportado así y siento que os he ofendido a todos de alguna manera. - Dijo, bajando las orejas y la cola, sentada en el suelo.

Elly le sonrió. - Eh tranquila, a mí no me has ofendido ni nada por el estilo, ni creo que hayas molestado a nadie más… Verdaderamente, Jake era el único que estaba mosqueado contigo, y aun así por lo que me ha dicho Eric ya habéis hecho las paces… ¿Estás bien? Tienes pinta de estar cansada. - Elly hizo esa observación cuando se dio cuenta de que los párpados de Natalie estaban medio cerrados.

\- ¿Mmh? -Nat la miró de nuevo, levantando la cabeza- ¡Ah! No… solo estoy… preocupada. -le dijo- Ichiro ha sido como un hermano mayor desde que Dark y yo llegamos aquí y… bueno… -dijo ella- No es… agradable lo que está pasando. -Terminó.

\- ¿Te refieres al ataque de Ichiro? Si… no ha sido muy bonito la verdad. Pero Hadrim se lo ha llevado a que le ayuden, ¿no? Debería de estar bien ahora...

\- Eso espero, Elly… De verdad. - Respondió Nat. - Bueno… ¿quieres algo más? - Preguntó la joven Eevee mirándola, no queriendo echarla ni nada menos, solo que no se le ocurría de qué hablar.

\- Pues… mira sí, ahora que lo dices, hay algo que me ha llamado la atención de lo que has dicho esta mañana a Jake. Cuando has dicho eso de que conocías un mundo lleno de mentiras y sufrimiento… me he quedado muy sorprendida, porque creo que este mundo no tiene problemas tan grandes como el nuestro, pero… creo que tú y Jake estabais hablando de cosas completamente distintas. - La Eevee dijo, bastante confundida por aquella afirmación que había hecho la Eevee joven… y encima con esa rabia.

\- Eso… - Dijo Natalie bajando las orejas y mirando hacia el escritorio. - … Ven, sube. - Le dijo para luego saltar con fuerza y aterrizar directamente sobre el escritorio, con suerte sin dar ni con el libro que estaba leyendo ni con el cuenco de zumo y se acercó a las dos fotos sobre el escritorio, sentándose delante de las dos y espero a que Elly la acompañase mientras miraba la foto en la que estaban sólo Dark y ella, su mirada fija en la humana de la foto, orbes esmeralda reales mirando a otros idénticos pero fotografiados.

Elly caminó al escritorio y cogió la silla, la apartó del escritorio y saltó sobre esta y de esta al escritorio, teniendo el mismo cuidado que Natalie para no tirar el cuenco. Elly miró a la Eevee pequeña que movió su cabeza en dirección a la foto. La Pokémon con poderes miró la foto detenidamente, apreciando los detalles de la humana.

\- Hmmm… ¿unos humanos? Que raros que son, con esos ojos… - Miró detenidamente los ojos del chico, ya que por alguna razón los reconocía, y luego se dio cuenta del color de ojos de la humana. Elly miró a la Eevee, y luego a la humana, y repitió el proceso una y otra vez. - Tú… ¡tú eres la humana! - Elly gritó de repente, por fin dándose cuenta de la relación.

\- No hace falta gritar. - Dijo Nat bajando las orejas y la cabeza un poco. - Y sí… lo era… ahora no me veo con manos. - Dijo la Eevee más joven, mirándose las patas delanteras. - Tenía entonces dieciséis años y todavía los tengo mentalmente. - Añadió. - Pero eso no es todo. - Continuó y luego miró al chico de la foto y luego a la foto de al lado de esta, donde muchos humanos estaban posando sonrientes todos juntos para la cámara, los dos de la foto en solitario entre ellos. - Al igual que vosotros… Venimos de otro mundo… - Confesó mientras miraba la foto de familia, sus ojos empezando a cristalizar ligeramente, pero la Eevee mantuvo la compostura.

La boca de Elly tocó la madera del escritorio. - Pero al contrario que el tuyo, en el nuestro lo que no hay son Pokémon… Sólo humanos y animales. En ese mundo, comparado con el número total de habitantes, muy pocos son los que se preocupan por los demás… Allí la gran mayoría vela por sus propios intereses, sin importarles a quien se lleven por delante. Mienten, engañan, absorben… Solo se juntan con otros que les puedan hacer ganar más y más… - Dijo Natalie. - Nosotros venimos de ese mundo… Fue decisión de Dark venir, no sé muy bien por qué, solo sé que me dijo que nos pidieron ayuda y que él aceptó ofrecerla. "¿Si no nosotros… Entonces quién en nuestro mundo lo haría?" fue lo que dijo… - Y terminó ahí, para dejar que la mayor preguntase lo que quisiera, no se guardaría una palabra.

La Eevee no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

\- A ver espera… vayamos por partes… Tú… y tu hermano venís de otro mundo en el cual los Pokémon no existimos… ¿y él te arrastró aquí sin pedirte permiso? Además… ¿os convirtieron en Pokémon? ¿Cómo? - Elly preguntó muy extrañada ante esta situación, pero dándole un voto de confianza a Natalie.

\- Lo considero mejor así, siendo sincera. - Respondió Natalie a la primera pregunta de Elly - Conozco a Dark y… después de un accidente que tuvimos con un matón al cual… casi le parte la cara literalmente… Él no quería separarse de mí… No lo justifica lo sé, pero si no lo hubiese hecho no solo él habría estado preocupado por mí hasta el punto de tal vez volverse loco, sino que yo misma me asustaría… Por desgracia… dejamos mucho atrás… -dijo mirando a la Eevee y luego a la foto con más humanos - Familia… amigos… todo básicamente. No es algo fácil de encajar, creo que puedes imaginártelo.

Elly se mordió el labio inferior. - Sí… digamos que me lo puedo imaginar muy bien… perderlo todo en un instante… es desesperante y te quita las ganas de vivir… Pero sí, sé muy bien a qué te refieres, desgraciadamente… - Dijo Elly mientras sus pensamiento iban a otra parte… memorias, para ser específicos.

\- Respecto a cómo nos convertimos en Pokémon… eso fue una pequeña aventura… - Dijo Natalie en un intento de cambiar de tema y de ánimo y le contó a la Eevee todo lo sucedido desde que llegaron a ese mundo, sus discusiones sobre una decisión tomada sólo por él, sus caminatas por el bosque de la isla, y el encuentro con el Cradily y el Ninetales y como cuando intentaron salvarlo acabaron teniendo que agarrarle de las colas - No sé en tu mundo pero aquí si agarras la cola de un Ninetales este te maldice automáticamente… no sé cómo funciona eso pero pasó. - Dijo - Después de eso yo me eché a dormir un rato y cuando desperté estaba así, tumbada en la cama de Daniel y Clara. - Terminó su relato la menor.

Elly se quedó pensando un momento.

\- Por lo que yo sé, los Ninetales no pueden maldecir a nadie si les tocas las colas, y bueno… tampoco hay humanos en mi mundo para comprobarlo… bueno, no, mentira, pero él no tocó nunca una cola, y si lo hubiera hecho estoy segura que no le habría pasado nada… por lo que tuvisteis muy mala suerte tu hermano y tú con… todo eso. - Elly le respondió, un poco anonadada por toda la historia que le había contado Natalie. - Y… ¿conseguisteis… despediros o algo, o fue… así de repente? - Elly preguntó un poco después.

\- Nosotros habíamos salido de acampada… a dormir al bosque junto a nuestro pueblo con los amigos que te mencioné antes… Yo me fui a dormir temprano esa noche y cuando me desperté ya estábamos aquí, así que digamos que lo último que le dijimos a nuestros padres fue… "Adiós, nos vemos en unos días." Mamá se preocupa siempre mucho, diciéndonos cada dos por tres que tengamos cuidado y durante todo el viaje llamando a Dark o a mí cada cinco minutos. Papá por otra parte es protector también, pero nos deja más… espacio… Aunque dudo que esto entrase en sus propios límites. - Comentó Natalie posando una pata sobre la imagen de su madre primero y luego sobre la de su padre, justo al lado, en la foto de familia. - Podría decir que sí, fue repentino, pero pudimos al menos despedirnos sin tensiones… aunque solo fuese para poco… No tres meses y tres días… Me pregunto si nos darán por muertos a estas alturas… - Al oírse decir esto sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Nata Korel no pienses así! - Se abroncó a sí misma tras hacer eso, apartando las patas de la foto para no tirarla, poniéndoselas en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, una lágrima escapándose de cada uno de ellos mientras respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse, sus orejas caídas.

\- Eh oye oye oye… No te pongas así. Sé que puede resultar difícil pero… si le empiezas a dar vueltas todo el rato lo único que vas a hacer es empeorar la situación. Duele mucho, eso lo sé de primera mano, pero… ten en cuenta que en algún momento u otro tendrás que seguir adelante, no puedes dejar que te persigan los fantasmas del pasado. Tienes que crearte una nueva vida aquí y ahora que puedes… esa es la única manera de superarlo. Nunca los puedes ni debes olvidarlos, pero… trata de seguir hacia adelante. - Elly intentó animar a la antes humana, intentando coger de su propia experiencia para poder darle su mejor consejo.

Natalie respiró profundo un poco más, apartándose las patas de los ojos, su respiración temblorosa durante un momento pero luego consiguió calmarse ligeramente.

\- Sí… Nada garantiza que podamos volver… y no quiero volver así. - Dijo. - Sólo pensar en lo que pasaría me hace temblar. - Comentó. Elly le echó una mirada como si hubiera tomado ofensa de lo que acababa de decir. Natalie, al verle la cara, pegó las orejas a su cabeza. - Erm… No te lo tomes a mal, por favor, me encanta ser una Eevee. - Le dijo. - Pero como te he dicho en nuestro mundo no hay Pokémon. Si alguno apareciese y lo descubren los humanos lo atraparían para saber cómo funciona el cuerpo de ese Pokémon, costumbres, hábitat… e incluso… - Tembló al pensar en esto. - Verle el cuerpo… por dentro… - Terminó, casi poniéndose pálida.

Elly tembló en cuanto oyó esto último. - Arceus… que bárbaros… ¿Es que esos humanos no tienen alma? A ver si al final tenía razón después de todo… Los humanos son peores que los Pokémon… - En cuanto dijo esto, la cara de Elly se ensombreció muchísimo, como si hubiera recordado algo que preferiría no haber recordado nunca. - En muchos casos… Siempre hay… excepciones. - La Eevee murmuró, absorbida en sus recuerdos. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y miró a Natalie. - De todas maneras… sí, comprendo dónde está el problema. - La Eevee concluyó, asintiendo.

\- La curiosidad no es mala… - Nat comentó. - pero cuando te nubla la vista y se mezcla con la sed de conocimiento, de saber cómo todo funciona, de buscarle explicación a todo… es peligrosa… para los dos, para el Pokémon en este caso y también para el humano en muchísimos otros. Personalmente pienso que a los que les pasa algo por estas razones se lo merecen. - Sentenció Natalie con firmeza.

Elly le dirigió una mirada severa.

\- Nunca le desees la muerte a alguien… incluso aunque sea tu peor enemigo… Te dejará vacía por dentro. Vivir con el odio es… horrible, y eso te lo digo desde la experiencia, Natalie. - La Eevee miró al infinito. - Vivir durante años en la miseria y en vez de tratar de mejorar la situación… te dedicas a lamentarte y a odiar… sólo dejas espacio para la soledad, e incluso cuando tienes la salvación delante eres incapaz de verla… así que no hagas eso. Nadie, sin importar lo horrible que sean sus errores, merece la muerte. - Elly jactó. - Aquel que intente sentenciar a aquellos a su alrededor… un juez que determina quién muere y quien vive… yo conocí a alguien así… y aunque decía actuar justamente… era una mala persona. - Elly dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza otra vez. - Bah, pero qué más da ahora, el caso es que odiar es malo. - Sentenció seguidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha a la Eevee pequeña.

\- Nunca le he deseado la muerte a nadie, solo he dicho que se lo merecen si les pasa algo. - Dijo la de ojos esmeralda. - Aun así, gracias por el sermón, me hacía un poco de falta. -dijo riendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Sermón? - Elly preguntó, pero después gruñó. - Nada, déjalo… vaya la conversación se ha ido al garete… ¿dónde estábamos? - La Eevee de ojos color cielo trató de recordar. - Aaaah, sí, estábamos hablando de lo de que tu hermano y tú sois humanos… entonces… ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? - Elly le preguntó a la Eevee de ojos verdes.

\- No me molesta, responderé como mejor pueda. - respondió Natalie con una sonrisa.

Elly le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de preguntarle.

\- Pues verás… tú y tu hermano… por pura casualidad… no sabréis algo sobre un tal… a ver cómo decirlo… - Elly estaba dudando entre si decírselo o no, y al final se decantó por una opción. - ¿Sabéis algo sobre el dialecto humano? Es que me apetecería mucho aprender a leerlo, pero Ichiro no está, y… bueno… me da vergüenza pedirle el favor a Hadrim, ya que quiero aprender yo misma. - La Eevee admitió, un tanto sonrojada. No era mentira… pero tampoco una verdad.

\- Bueno… uno no puede aprender si no tiene las bases. - Le dijo ella, dejando de lado el cambio de pregunta que había notado en lo que decía. - Mírame a mí. - Le dijo señalándole el libro. - No podría leer ese libro sin saber un poco sobre escritura Pokémon y aun así hay… palabras y algunas maneras de acortar algo que se dice que no termino de pillar.

Elly soltó una risilla.

\- Pues yo lo que no entiendo es algunas letras que tenéis… y las palabras vuestras hay algunas que son súper largas… y claro, siempre está el vocabulario nuevo… pero oye, por lo menos las letras son las mismas, ¿no? No es como el Unown antiguo… eso sí es difícil de aprender. - La Eevee dijo con una gran sonrisa, tratando de no recordar esas clases particulares que los hermanos Kecleon le habían dado.

\- Tal vez. - Dijo Natalie sonriéndole cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. - No he intentado leer Unown. - Continuó soltando una risilla.

Elly se rió. - Ah no, leerlo es fácil. Lo difícil es hablarlo. Y aun así te tienes que acostumbrar a ver las letras, porque vale, las mayúsculas son fáciles, por el amor de Arceus los pobres son iguales a su lenguaje… pero las minúsculas te lían mucho más, y especialmente cuando van unidas en las palabras. La acentuación también da guerra… pero lo peor es hablarlo. Tienes que hacer cosas muy raras con la boca... y eso ha sonado MUY mal. - La Eevee de ojos celestes dijo esto entre risas, sonrojada.

La Eevee de ojos esmeralda la miró un momento, no captando porque la mayor se había puesto así al principio pero luego rio un poco en alto.

\- ¡Elly! ¡Si no lo hubieras dicho no me habría dado cuenta! Hay cosas que una prefiere no tener en la cabeza en ciertos momentos. - Dijo Natalie con una sonrisa ladeada. - O sea, que mejor leer y escribir, ¿no? - Soltó luego, volviendo al tema original, riendo un poco acercándose al cuenco de zumo para sorber unas cuantas lamidas y luego sentarse, con cara de gusto. - Luca siempre prepara cosas deliciosas. - Comentó Nat - Zed dijo que la ayudó a cocinar ayer, ¿cierto? - Preguntó. - Me gustaría probar algo suyo. - Dijo.

\- Pues creo que esta noche iba a cocinar él… aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que va a preparar, aunque seguro que será algo con bayas… hace unas pizzas deliciosas. - La Eevee comentó, lamiéndose los labios. Ella no sabía cocinar como él, y eso que había leído algunos libros de cocina y de recetas. - Yo también sé cocinar. No soy tan buena como él… pero tampoco soy un desastre, como cierta gata eléctrica cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar. - Elly soltó, recordando aquella desastrosa noche en la que Lucy había preparado la cena… no terminó bien.

\- No diré nada sobre esto que me has dicho. - Dijo Natalie sonriendo.

\- Gracias… bueno, pues… ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para cuando vuelva Ichiro? Así él nos enseña a cada una el dialecto humano y el Pokémon respectivamente. - Elly le propuso a Natalie.

\- Claro, pero te recuerdo que Ichiro es humano así que de Pokémon no sabrá mucho. - Le dijo la menor soltando otra risilla- ¿Tal vez tú me puedas ayudar? - Elly le respondió asintiendo, y le extendió su pata a su nueva amiga. Natalie hizo lo mismo, teniendo mucha dificultad para imitar la postura de la pata de Elly.

Estrecharon las patas un poco, Elly ayudando a Natalie a hacerlo, y luego, la mayor miró a la puerta.

\- Bueno… pues ya está decidido. Creo que voy a bajarme a la cocina a ayudar a Zed… Y a ver que está preparando para cenar… - Elly se bajó de la mesa y abrió la puerta con sus poderes.

\- Yo seguiré intentando leer un poco, pero bajaré en un rato. -dijo la menor con una sonrisa acercándose a su libro y acomodándose para seguir leyendo un poco más mientras se toma su cuenco de zumo - Y oye… Si Zed no quiere decir qué está preparando, pero te lo dice a ti, chívamelo, ¿vale? - Bromeo la de ojos verdes para luego volver a su lectura.

Elly la miró y le hizo un guiño con el ojo derecho, una buena sonrisa en la cara. Después salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Luna por su parte había decidido salir a tomar el aire al patio trasero, viendo a Dark y a Eric practicando. El Zoroark tenía una pequeña esfera de color púrpura flotando sobre su zarpa, mucho más pequeña que la que le había visto utilizar contra el Steelix en el parque, y parecía que le costaba mucho más esta vez, la bola incluso deformándose un poco antes de volver a su forma esférica. La Vulpix decidió no molestarles y pasó de largo, buscando algo que hacer, empezando a sentirse aburrida y esto hacía que su mente volviése al accidente ocurrido, el cual estaba intentando quitarse de la cabeza. "_Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí…_" Pensó para luego encaminarse al bosque cercano a la casa y adentrarse en este. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que una Eevee muy pequeña salía detrás de ella. Se quedó mirando las esferas de los dos Pokémon bípedos, sus ojos y boca abiertos en admiración. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a la Vulpix una vez más, y empezó a seguirla sigilosamente.

Mientras caminaba, Luna empezó a recordar. El primer día que había estado en la casa el ambiente parecía estar bastante decaído por alguna razón, que resultó ser la desaparición de Dark y Radius, que habían regresado aquella misma noche, Radius dormido en brazos del que había desaparecido siendo un Zorua y vuelto como un Zoroark por lo que había llegado a entender. El día siguiente a que los dos regresaran, Ichiro los llevó a los dos al Centro Pokémon del pueblo dónde a Dark le ayudaron con las quemaduras en sus zarpas. Radius por otro lado estaba en buen estado. Aquel día se lo habían pasado jugando con la nieve, los hermanos Korel disfrutando de ella como los cachorros que eran y que siguen siendo. Luna sonrió al recordar ese día y los que siguieron, se lo había pasado en grande a pesar de ser de tipo fuego. Ichiro incluso se había permitido jugar un poco con ellos, teniendo que reposar y parar para relajarse cada poco viéndoles jugar, pero siempre volvía a unirse al juego al rato.

A parte de eso, el humano incluso le había ofrecido un hueco para dormir junto a él, al igual que Radius y Shade. Ichiro diciendo que no querían que se sintiera sola. "_La verdad… Ichiro sabe cómo acoger a los Pokémon… sería capaz de hacer amistad con… puede que no todos, pero con muchísimos seguro._" Pensó la Vulpix mientras caminaba. "_Me pregunto si alguna vez habrá intentado hacer su propio viaje._" Pensó después "_Aunque… entendería que no estuviese en sus planes._" Terminó, sabiendo ahora lo que sabía. Emily se acercó a donde estaba Luna, asomándose desde detrás de un árbol, poniéndose de puntillas y moviéndose entre los árboles y los arbustos, sintiéndose como una verdadera maestra del sigilo. La Vulpix seguía metida de lleno en sus pensamientos, recordando esto y aquello, del pasado lejano y reciente, mientras caminaba por el bosque, sus orejas moviéndose al escuchar algunos ruiditos, pero su cerebro no estaba prestando atención alguna a ello, llegando, después de muchos minutos andando, hasta un árbol a la sombra del cual se tumbó para descansar las patas un poco, en ese momento permitiéndose disfrutar de la fresca brisa y del ambiente del bosque, hasta el punto de quedarse ligeramente dormida.

Emily vió como la Vulpix se tumbaba en el suelo a relajarse, y soltó una risilla inaudible. Se esperó a que Luna se quedase completamente relajada para acercarse lentamente de puntillas, y una vez que estuvo al lado de ella se tumbó y le sopló a la oreja. Al notar ese airecillo, Luna pudo notar cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba durante el momento que lo notó. Un ligero sonido resonando en su garganta mientras la cabeza se le giraba hacia el aire y la agachaba ligeramente, las dos orejas tiesas y las colas apuntando hacia arriba, no del todo pero… de no ser por el pelaje no haría falta imaginación. Emily se dio cuenta y se rió un poco, levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a… terreno pantanoso y echando una ojeada.

\- ¡Guachy! ¡Ahora entiendo porque a los machos les gusta tanto! - Emily comentó, refiriéndose a sus habilidades para conseguir esos… "ángulos".

Luna por su parte parpadeó, despertando cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar y bostezó, estirándose un poco, patas estiradas y… bueno cómo se estiran los cuadrúpedos, para luego sacudirse ligeramente y sentarse. Emily se reincorporó.

\- Awww… ¡pero la vista era muy buena! - La Eevee pequeña dijo, inflando las mejillas y mirando a otro lado.

Al oírla, Luna dio un brinco, encarando a la Eevee con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Emily! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Luna, nerviosa por la sorpresa, su mente todavía registrando las palabras de la Eevee.

\- Pues estaba en casa súper aburriiiida… ¡Y te vi cómo te ibas sigilosamente y decidí seguirte! ¡Y después te tumbaste en el suelo, te soplé en el oído y luego…! - La Eevee dejó de hablar durante un momento. - Hmm… ¿cómo se llama? - Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, nunca se acordaba del nombre de esa cosa.

\- Espera, ¡¿que tú que!? - Ladró Luna de pronto, su rostro ganando un color más rojizo que el que ya de por sí traía su pelaje cobrizo.

\- Sí, ¡esa parte que solo tienen las hembras! ¿Cómo se llama? - Emily preguntó otra vez, el nombre en la punta de la lengua...

\- ¡Emily! ¡No puedes ir por ahí mirándole… eso a los demás! ¡Es una falta de respeto y de educación por tu parte! - Dijo Luna severa y molesta, pero todavía más roja que un tomate mientras le echaba la bronca.

\- ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Pero si las dos tenemos esa parte! Pensaba que solo tenías que tener cuidado cuando había un macho delante… ¿He hecho algo mal? Te prometo que el único que lo ha visto es Nox… y fue un accidente… aunque podría no haberlo sido… Dime, ¿crees le gusto? Creo que le gusto. Siempre me echa miradas raras… - La Eevee joven dijo, algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de que la Vulpix estaba un poco avergonzada por todo esto.

Luna se quedó mirándola durante un momento, confundida, ¿a qué venían esas preguntas sobre el Houndour ahora? Al final acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No me cambies de tema, cachorrita. ¡Esas cosas no se hacen! - Dijo Luna tras recuperarse, las palabras siéndole familiares, pero en ese momento no prestó mucha atención a ello. - ¿O acaso te gustaría a tí que alguien husmease bajo tu cola, aunque sea otra hembra?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Quieres hacerlo? - Emily se empezó a dar la vuelta. - Mira yo… - La Vulpix la interrumpió, poniendo sus patas sobre su costado y manteniéndola en la posición que estaba ahora.

\- ¿Es que no sabes lo que es la intimidad? ¿O simplemente lo que es que hay cosas que nadie enseña a nadie salvo que sean compañeros íntimos? - Preguntó, ella a la edad de Emily ya tenía algunas ideas sobre esas cosas.

Emily miró hacia arriba, tratando de pensar en ello.

\- Nop… creo que no… ¿Quieres ser mi compañera íntima? - Emily le preguntó inocentemente. Ya después de eso, Luna se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y sin palabras. La Vulpix se había quedado completamente bloqueada.

\- Volvamos, anda. -Fue lo único que dijo Luna- ¡Y no quiero que digas una palabra más sobre esto! -Añadió la tipo Fuego con un ligero bufido, apartándose de la Eevee y empezando a caminar de vuelta a la casa, solo parando para esperarla si le parecía que no oía sus pasos, asegurándose de tener las colas bajas… "_Esto no puede ser más incómodo._" Pensó mientras caminaba.

Emily pestañeó repetidamente.

\- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! P-p-pero… - La Eevee pequeña comenzó a tartamudear una respuesta.

\- ¡Sin peros! Venga. - Apremió Luna.

Emily comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, resoplando y diciendo cosas en voz baja.

\- Eres mala… Necesitas a un macho en tu vida… - Emily dijo en un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que la Vulpix la oyera.

Luna se quedó quieta un momento y la miró con la mirada firme pero solo durante un momento.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los machos? - Preguntó Luna mostrando una sonrisa ladeada a Emily, su expresión pasando de firme a… traviesa, pero la Vulpix estaba más bien intentando controlarse y no saltarle encima a la Eevee… y explicarle un par de cosas.

Al regresar, Luna caminó acelerada por el patio trasero, cruzándose con Eric por el camino.

\- Eric. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? - Le preguntó la Vulpix mientras Emily empezaba a caminar hacia la casa en cuanto captó el olor de la comida que venía de la cocina.

Eric, que estaba vigilando todos los movimientos de Dark detenidamente, la miró durante un instante y dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos puestos sobre el cuerpo del Zoroark. - ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Luna? - Le preguntó a la hembra de tipo fuego.

\- Necesito hablar contigo y Elly sobre Emily. - Dijo la Vulpix con un tono algo serio para demostrar que era algo urgente. - ¿Podéis tomaros un descanso? - Preguntó luego.

El Riolu respondió negativamente.

\- Me temo que no… Dark está muy concentrado con esto, y si paramos ahora puede que más tarde no consigamos volver donde estamos… ¿esto puede esperar para otro día? - El Riolu le preguntó a la Vulpix. - Y creo que Elly está en la cocina, así que… mira a ver si ella puede ayudarte. - El chacal añadió más tarde, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. - ¡Cuidado, que se te va! - Eric le gritó a Dark en cuanto vio que la esfera en sus zarpas se hacía más grande de lo normal.

\- Vale. Solo por favor no me vengas diciéndome cosas raras. -Dijo Luna con calma para luego caminar hacia la cocina para ir a buscar a Elly, mientras Dark mantenía la calma y reducía la esfera en sus zarpas.

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Lo vas a arruinar! - Elly gritó. Zed estaba subido a la encimera y poniendo especias en una cazuela. El Zorua gruñó.

\- ¡Por el amor de Arceus, Elly! ¡Tú eres la pinche, y yo soy el cocinero! ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo! - Zed le contestó, cabreadísimo.

Al ver esto, Luna se quedó quieta y tragó saliva. "_Uh… No creo que sea buena idea meterse en el fuego… Esta vez._" Pensó la zorrita de seis colas, debatiéndose si intentar hablar con Elly o… Al final eligió irse al salón. Era mejor esperar que la caldera se enfriase.

Mientras tanto, en el patio.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Emily! -Sahde la llamó al verla mientras la Eevee se dirigía a la cocina- ¿Te apetece jugar con nosotros a la pelota? - Le preguntó, jugando con Radius y Natalie.

La cola de la Eevee más pequeña se empezó a mover de un lado a otro rápidamente. - ¡Siiiiiii! - Chilló ella, muy emocionada mientras corría hacia los Pokémon que estaban jugando a la pelota.

Shade esperó a que se acercase para explicarle el juego. Era sencillo, solo tenía que pasar la pelota sin dejar que esta tocara el suelo e intentando que los demás no la pudiesen atrapar, sin pasarse.

\- ¿Entiendes cómo va? -Preguntó sonriendo. Emily asintió enérgicamente.

\- Bien, pues venga. Pásala, Shade. - Radius dijo entusiasmado, listo para seguir el juego.

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila. El sol descendía por el horizonte, escondiéndose detrás de las montañas para dar paso a la luna. Bañado por los rayos anaranjados del sol poniente, la sombra de un granero cubría la espalda de un joven granjero de pelo castaño y despeinado, cabeza cubierta por un viejo sombrero de paja agujereado, su piel bronceada de trabajar día sí y día también en el campo. Su camisa de manga corta, antes blanca, aunque con el paso del tiempo se había teñido de un tono amarillento y agujereada por un uso excesivo, cubría un torso masculino preadolescente, sus pantalones vaqueros también desgastados y unas zapatillas deportivas grises desgastadas y rotas. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor después de otro día de trabajo, pero se sentía satisfecho. Había hecho muchas cosas y avanzado bastante en la cosecha de Bayas, por lo que mañana probablemente se podría permitir un día libre. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una foto. Era de una chica de pelo moreno, con ropa parecida a la suya y con piel también bronceada. Acarició la foto, levantándose del montón de paja en el que estaba sentado y miró a su alrededor.

Detrás suya se alzaba un granero de color rojo con algunas piezas de madera y vigas blancas. Dentro de este había más montones de paja, sacos llenos de grano y semillas, y también algunos barriles con bayas, además de algunos establos para los animales de campo, que eran básicamente bueyes para el araje. Detrás de él había una gran casa de campo hecha toda de madera, con dos plantas, la madera pintada de un blanco ya desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, y además diversas ventanas a través de las cuales podía ver la vida interna de su hogar. Se guardó la foto en el mismo bolsillo y se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un ruido ensordecedor, casi como si hubieran pegado tiro al lado suya, y el cielo se oscureció, la tierra temblando violentamente. Su sangre se congeló, pensando que era otro terremoto, y se quedó mirando al granero y la casa, con miedo de que se cayeran a pedazos. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que vió suceder, sino que entre los dos edificios la tierra se abrió, rayos cayendo del cielo. El chico miró arriba, sus ojos abriéndose como platos cuando vio nubes que se habían formado en meros instantes, el griterío del ganado acrecentando más aún el miedo que corría por sus venas. La tierra tembló más aún y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo aquella grieta de vista. Se reincorporó rápidamente mientras el terremoto disminuyó de intensidad y miró la grieta.

Ahora había un gran agujero, y dentro de este agujero… había una especie de masa líquida tan negra como el carbón. El muchacho miró al cielo otra vez, viendo como las nubes se disipaban tan rápido como habían aparecido, y después echó un vistazo a la casa y el granero. Todo parecía estar en orden, menos aquella acumulación de líquido que se asemejaba mucho al alquitrán. La cara del chico se iluminó. ¿Podía ser eso que la gente llamaba oro negro? ¿Petróleo? Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver qué era eso, pero también sentía un poco de miedo. Pero dudaba que un mero líquido viscoso le pudiera hacer mucho daño mientras no lo tocara o se lo bebiera…

Se acercó poco a poco, conteniendo el aliento y acercándose de puntillas, como si esa cosa pudiera oírlo. Una vez que estaba justo al lado pudo apreciar algunos otros detalles. El primero de todos, que fue el que más le alarmó, fue que no olía a nada raro, y por lo que él recordaba el petróleo tenía un olor muy fuerte. En segundo lugar, pudo apreciar que el suelo a sus pies, el que tocaba la masa negra directamente, poco a poco se estaba cayendo a pedazos y disolviéndose en aquella masa, un gas negro escapando. Contuvo el aliento, temiendo que fuera venenoso, y fue entonces cuando el chico apreció un tercer detalle que le convenció de que aquello no era petróleo: Vio como se comenzó a formar una burbuja negra en la superficie del líquido, y fue entonces cuando verdaderamente sintió peligro, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo como si estuviera ante la mismísima muerte. Y fue en ese preciso instante que la burbuja explotó.

Ese líquido voló a todas partes, incluido a la cara y cuerpo del pobre chaval. Inmediatamente en cuanto tocó su cuerpo notó un dolor más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida, casi como si le estuvieran quemando vivo. Empezó a gritar lo más alto que pudo, tocándose la cara con las manos para quitarse esa cosa… pero sus manos también empezaron a doler en cuanto la tocó. Se cayó al suelo, su cuerpo agitándose violentamente por el dolor, perdiendo la sensibilidad en su cuerpo y sus gritos disminuyendo, aunque el dolor persistía. Lo último que oyó el chaval antes de dejar de ser fueron gritos de humanos y pasos hacia donde él estaba. Justo a su lado, la misma foto de la chica estaba en el suelo, encima de una gota de ese líquido oscuro. La foto, poco a poco, se empezó a desintegrar y fundir, hasta que no quedó nada, ni de ella, ni del líquido negro.

* * *

El ocaso caía, claro en el cielo al teñirlo de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Una furgoneta paró junto a la casa, el conductor apagando el motor y saliendo, echándose la capucha de su chaqueta de cuero por encima de la cabeza, oscureciendo así su rostro hasta el punto de que no era fácil de distinguir. Un Vaporeon saltó fuera de la furgoneta por la ventana del asiento trasero y siguió al humano. Habían parado junto a una casa grande, pero a dónde se dirigieron de verdad fue a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había lo que parecía ser una piscina vacía, sin escalera para salir de ella y con barras en las paredes con cadenas y grilletes enganchadas a ellas. Vaporeon de inmediato puso un rostro serio y duro en antes de acercarse al borde y observar a otro humano tirado en el suelo, solo vestido con un pantalón bañador, atado al suelo con grilletes. Había agua en la piscina, pero no llegaba a cubrir al hombre. El tipo agua usó su rayo hielo para crear una escalera para que el encapuchado pudiese bajar y lo hizo, sin molestarse por quitarse sus militares y se acercó al hombre, el Vaporeon a su lado.

El tipo estaría sobre sus treinta y pocos, tez pálida rojiza por una exposición prolongada al sol sin protección, ojos negros reflejando miedo, fijos en el encapuchado, pelo oscuro.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero. -dijo el encapuchado con tono helador poniendo una pierna sobre una de las quemaduras del sol, haciendo que el tipo gritase de dolor, pero el tipejo no habló.

Al menos hasta que Vaporeon empezó a llenar de agua la piscina con un hidrobomba. No era una piscina demasiado grande, como mucho de cinco por cinco metros, no le era difícil llenarla con ese movimiento.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Hablaré, pero dile que pare por favor! -rogó el tipo, el tipo agua deteniendo su movimiento, el agua a punto de cubrir por completo el rostro del tipo, cubriéndole hasta las orejas- Tenemos… un laboratorio… no sé exactamente dónde, ¡lo juro! Allí es a dónde se los llevan… para experimentos. Allí podrás encontrar alguien que sabe más que yo, pero yo no sé nada más. Por favor, déjame ir. -imploró.

El tipo de la capucha se dio la vuelta sin mediar más palabras y el Vaporeon se fue con él, los dos subiendo las escaleras de hielo que el Vaporeon dejó que se derritieran, llenando ligeramente más la piscina, haciendo que el agua ascendiese un poco más, de no ser porque el hombre levantó la cabeza del suelo ahora la tendría sumergida.

Solo con una mirada del humano a su lado, Vaporeon asintió con firmeza y de inmediato empezó a llenar más la piscina con Hidrobomba, hasta que el hombre engrilletado al suelo no fue capaz de mantener nada de su cara fuera del agua, parando justo para dejar al hombre ligeramente sumergido, solo teniendo que tirar un poco más y podría respirar, pero nunca podría llegar a la superficie. Humano y Pokémon se quedaron allí, observando como el humano se revolvía intentando liberarse, mientras su cuerpo demandaba oxígeno cada vez con más intensidad… Hasta que no pudo evitar inspirar, y los pulmones se le llenaron de agua, su cuerpo lentamente dejando de moverse… hasta que todo movimiento cesó. Los dos dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la furgoneta para marcharse de allí.

* * *

\- "Now we are ready to sail for the Horn,

¡Weigh hey, ¡roll and go!

Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all the pawl,

¡To be rollicking randy dandy-O!

¡Heave a pawl, O Heave away!

Weigh hey, ¡roll and go!

The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored,

To be rollicking randy dandy-O!" -

Riolu cantaba a pleno pulmón al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la saloma con sus auriculares en su poke-nav. El Riolu estaba intentando por todos los medios no llamar a casa. Quería que su regreso fuese una sorpresa y ya le quedaba tan poco, tras casi una semana en el barco. En este momento, el joven tipo lucha se encontraba en una de las cubiertas del barco, el resto de pasajeros estaban dormidos y los camarotes estaban lejos así que no estaría molestando a nadie, salvo que estuviesen paseando por el mismo sitio que estaba él. El Riolu estaba disfrutando de la noche. No podía dormir. ¡Pronto atracarían por fin en su hogar y ya solo tendría que caminar hasta casa! Estaba tan emocionado… Quería llamar. Avisar de que iba a llegar… pero quería darles una sorpresa también.

El joven tipo lucha estuvo a punto de coger su poke-nav. Sin embargo, entre canción y canción oyó algo. Pausando la siguiente saloma, Riolu miró alrededor, intentando ver algo. La noche estaba despejada y la luna iluminaba con fuerza a pesar de no estar llena. El mismo sonido volvió a llegar a sus orejas. Riolu de inmediato mirando hacia los cielos al reconocer el sonido, a tiempo para ver el brillo celeste de aquellas plumas y la elegancia de Shon. El Articuno sobrevoló el barco en dirección a la isla a la que se dirigían. Segundos después, nubes empezaron a formarse en las alturas y luego la nieve comenzó a caer sobre el barco. Riolu sonrió viendo esto. Más nubes formándose al paso del legendario. "_Una última nevada de este invierno, ¿eh?_" Pensó Riolu con una gran sonrisa en el morro, el día siguiente iba a ser divertido.

Shon sobrevoló el archipiélago una última vez por esta estación. Concediendo al lugar un último día blanco. La nevada solo duraría unas horas, pero el manto níveo cubriría el suelo durante todo el día siguiente hasta esta misma hora. Una vez su trabajo estuvo hecho, el legendario se alejó volando en la noche.

Riolu mientras tanto estaba disfrutando de la poca nieve que se estaba empezando a acumular en la cubierta del barco. Su música de nuevo puesta mientras el joven Pokémon jugaba a tirar bolas de nieve a las hamacas, intentando acertar justo en las esquinas. No era mucho que hacer con tan poca nieve pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, más y más nieve se acumulaba, dejándole entretenerse con más y más cosas. Incluso otros Pokémon y humanos que había fuera o que estaba durmiendo y se habían despertado por a saber qué razón estaban saliendo a cubierta para ver nevar, los humanos abrigados lo más que podían también disfrutando de las vistas y los cachorros no perdieron tiempo en empezar a jugar con la nieve. Juegos a los que el joven Riolu estuvo encantado de unirse junto a los otros cachorros, humanos y Pokémon.

* * *

Elly fue despertada por un ligero movimiento, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente y parpadeando un poco. Su visibilidad estaba limitada por la poca luz que había en la habitación, pero pudo distinguir la figura de una Shinx familiar.

\- Oye Elly, que te toca hacer guardia. Yo me voy a sobar. - Lucy le dijo a la Eevee, que se quedó dónde estaba: tumbada sobre un colchón, cubierta por una sábana y rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Eric. Estaba muy agusto ahí adentro, y hacía una temperatura ideal, por lo que era aún más difícil moverse, en el sentido de que le faltaba fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

\- Hummm… Pero es que se está de maravilla aquí dentro… ¿no puedes estar unos minutos más? - Elly le pidió a su amiga, que le contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Yo también tengo una cama y una adorable bola de pelo con la que acurrucarme, así que venga, que me has tratado fatal hoy. - Lucy dijo.

Elly la miró, haciendo como si estuviera ofendida.

\- ¿Te he tratado fatal hoy? ¿Se puede saber qué hay de malo en ir a buscar a Serge a un parque que está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí y tener que soportarle todo el camino de vuelta? - Preguntó Elly irónicamente.

La tipo eléctrico le devolvió una mirada de exasperación, a la cual Elly respondió con una risilla.

\- Eh, miralo por el lado bueno. Por lo menos le has oído cantar ópera. - La Eevee dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, lentamente escurriéndose entre los brazos del Riolu que la tenía abrazada.

Lucy sonrió. - Bueno… vale sí, solo con eso ya valía la pena, pero… madre mía, si os habéis partido la caja oyendo a Serge por los cristales, si le llegais a ver ya os da algo… - Lucy dijo, sentándose en el suelo y moviendo sus patas superiores a un lado y a otro. - "¡Cabrones, como me habéis podido hacer esto!" - Imitó los gritos de Serge en voz baja, imitando incluso el tono que el pájaro tenía durante todo eso, al borde de echar lágrimas. Elly contuvo la risa mientras se destapaba y se sentaba en frente de su amiga. - Bueno… buenas noches. - Lucy le dijo a la Eevee de ojos azules, abrazándola ligeramente. Elly le devolvió el gesto sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches a tí también. - Le dijo Elly antes de que Lucy se dirigiera a su cama, donde Zed ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente. La Shinx levantó la sábana y se tumbó junto a él, tratando de evitar que se despertara. Elly se estiró y puso la sábana sobre el cuerpo descubierto de Eric, pero al hacer esto el Riolu se despertó lentamente. Se dió cuenta inmediatamente de que su pareja no estaba tumbada a su lado, y tanteó el colchón, buscándola desesperadamente.

\- ¿Elly? - La llamó, somnoliento. La Eevee se giró a mirarle y le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Adónde vas? No me dejes aquí solo… - Le pidió medio dormido.

Elly se le acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente. - Me toca a mí hacer la guardia, pero tranquilo, que luego despertaré a Jake y me acostaré contigo otra vez. Te lo prometo, ¿vale? - Elly le murmuró al oído. El Riolu se relajó visiblemente y asintió, cerrando los ojos otra vez y tumbándose sobre su costado. Elly se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el morro y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Les habían dado permiso para moverse por la casa si tenían que hacer guardia, lo cual era un alivio. La Eevee abrió la puerta con sus poderes, salió, y la cerró lentamente detrás de ella, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Una vez fuera, Elly se sentó al fondo del pasillo y se quedó mirando hacia abajo. No había mucha luz a parte de la que entraba por la ventana, pero no tenía muchas dificultades para ver, aunque confiaba más en su oído.

Hadrim y los tres humanos Kaiser habían vuelto a casa después de la hora de la cena. El Espeon se había ido a la cama nada más cenar, no sin antes averiguar quién había cocinado y decirle lo buena que estaba la cena, para más énfasis el tipo Psíquico había dejado su plato limpio. Los humanos también habían tenido ración de la misma comida y más palabras bonitas fueron para el Zorua, el cual solo pudo sonrojarse frente a los piropos, aunque orgulloso de su trabajo. El día había sido largo así que la mayoría se había ido a dormir nada más cenar.

Sin embargo, no todos habían podido disfrutar de una noche de sueño completo. Ichiro despertó unas horas más tarde. El humano todavía sintiéndose cansado pero a pesar de que intentó dormir, el sueño no volvía a él. Al final el chico se levantó de la cama, decidiendo ir a por algo de picar y beber. Ichiro estaba vestido solo con unos pantalones largos de pijama y descalzo. Al levantarse cogió la colcha de su cama y se la echó por encima, acariciando a Shade y Radius mientras los calmaba y les cubría con la manta para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí despacio, encendiendo la luz del pasillo. Habían pasado un par de horas, y Elly le vió nada más salir de la habitación, ya que todavía estaba haciendo la guardia, pero en el momento que encendió la luz, la pobre Eevee se quedó deslumbrada.

\- ¡Arceus! ¿Pero qué…? - Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Ichiro, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. - Ichiro, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? Después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana deberías estar durmiendo. - La Eevee le dijo, levantándose de su sitio y acercándose al chico humano. Llevaba unos pantalones muy curiosos, pero no llevaba nada para proteger el pecho. - Y vas a coger algo así. - Le advirtió.

El chico rió ligeramente al oírla, girándose para mirarla y se agachó por cortesía.

\- Bueno, me acabo de despertar y no puedo dormir así que voy a por algo de picar. - Le respondió a lo primero. - Y oye tengo calor. -le dijo sobre lo segundo, aunque se cubrió un poco más con la manta - ¿Quieres algo para picar? -le preguntó.

Elly le miró, extrañada. - ¿Después del festín que nos hemos pegado esta noche? Creo que voy a pasar… aunque no sé qué picáis vosotros por aquí… ten cuidado al bajar las escaleras. - La Eevee le dijo mientras se sentaba dónde estaba otra vez. Con la luz era mucho más fácil vigilar.

-Sí, mamá. - Bromeó el chico un poco mientras se reincorporaba y bajaba agarrándose bien a la barandilla mientras reía por lo bajo. Elly le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo por esa comparación.

Tras esto el chico llegó a la cocina y se puso un vaso de agua, para luego rebuscar entre los estantes hasta que encontró algo que le iluminó la cara. Un paquete de chocolate sin abrir. El chico cogió el dulce y el vaso de agua y volvió a subir. Al llegar arriba se arrodilló de nuevo, dejando el vaso en el suelo y abriendo el chocolate.

\- Oye, ¿te apetece un trozo? - Le preguntó partiendo una línea de onzas y luego separando una de ellas para ofrecérsela.

Elly ojeó el chocolate, agarrándolo con su mente. - ¿Qué es? - Preguntó ella, observándolo y oliéndolo. Olía muy dulce, y le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

\- Es chocolate, solo que al contrario que el sirope de esta mañana en las tortitas, este está en forma de tableta. - Le explicó el chico con calma. - Por cierto, ¿poderes psíquicos? Es raro de ver en una Eevee… Pero bueno el mundo tiene muchas sorpresas. - Comentó sonriendo.

Estaba sorprendido, pero tampoco hizo mucho del tema.

\- Bueno… es una historia larga, pero… los heredé de mi madre. Los he estado guardando porque no quería parecer un bicho raro, pero… en cuanto se han puesto las cosas feas esta mañana decidí usarlos. No hace falta decir que todos aquellos que no lo sabían se quedaron boquiabiertos. - La Eevee abrió la boca y se preparó para pegarle un bocado al chocolate.

\- Si no quieres no haré preguntas. - Le dijo él con tranquilidad y asintiendo a la explicación dada, no queriendo incomodar a la Eevee.

Elly alejó la comida de su boca. - Tranquilo, no me siento mal, pero… la verdad es que yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo pasó… a ver cómo está esto… - Repitió ella, metiéndole un bocado al chocolate, quitándole la mitad de un bocado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era dulce. Muy dulce. Empezó a salivar y mastico lo que tenía en la boca con saña, disfrutando del sabor que se estaba apoderando de sus papilas gustativas. Se metió el resto del chocolate en la boca y comenzó a masticarlo. - Arceus… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Está buenísimo! ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida! - Dijo Elly con la boca llena, sus palabras siendo más difíciles de entender.

Ichiro rio ligeramente por eso y decidió ofrecerle el resto de la línea de onzas para luego incorporarse e irse a su habitación. Elly las tomó sin rechistar y se las comió, disfrutando del sabor.

\- Si quieres más, pasa, no me voy a comer la tableta entera yo solo. - Le dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Elly lo consideró, pero aunque su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más de esa sustancia dulce y deliciosa, sacudió su cabeza. - Lo siento, pero… tengo que estar de guardia esta noche. Además… tengo a alguien esperándome. - Elly le dijo con una gran sonrisa. - Pero si sobra… ¿me lo puedes guardar para mañana? - Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

\- No sé por qué lo hacéis, ni lo voy a preguntar, no será asunto mío. Pero vale, como quieras. - Le dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras entraba en su habitación, apagando la luz al entrar y yéndose a su ordenador. Solo teniendo que mover el ratón para que volviese a arrancar, el chico decidiendo ver algunos videos en PokéTube hasta que le diese sueño.

Elly sonrió mientras se metía en la habitación y apagaba las luces. En cuanto se quedó sola en el pasillo, miró fijamente la ventana, su cara poniéndose seria. El chico le había recordado por qué estaba haciendo guardia. - Reza… reza para que no lo sepas nunca. - La Eevee murmuró para sus adentros. Elly se mantuvo en su lugar todo el tiempo que le faltaba, e incluso un poco más de lo que debía, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Jake poniendo un pie en el pasillo.

\- Elly… has estado todo el tiempo que necesitabas, ya puedes volver a dormir, yo me quedaré despierto hasta el amanecer. - El tipo hielo de dijo a Elly.

La Eevee consideró qué hacer, pero al final se decantó por hacerle caso. Después de todo, le había hecho una promesa a Eric. La Eevee le dio buena suerte a Jake, que le contestó dándole las buenas noches. La Eevee entró a la habitación y fue en línea recta a la cama con su pareja. Cogió la manta con toda la delicadeza que pudo y se metió debajo, arrimándose todo lo que podía al Riolu. Él se despertó casi al momento y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella. Le sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola. Acarició su morro con el suyo, y ella le devolvió el gesto tiernamente.

En ese momento el Riolu le dio un beso en los labios, que ella también devolvió, y Eric notó un gusto raro en su boca.

\- Hmm… Oye, ¿has comido algo? Sabes más dulce de lo normal… - El tipo lucha comentó.

La Eevee se sonrojó por dos razones: La primera fue que él la había pillado tras comerse el chocolate, pero la otra fue que había conseguido distinguirlo.

\- Si… Ichiro me ha dado un poco de "chocolate". Estaba muy bueno… ¿cómo lo has sabido? - Le preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería oírle susurrarlo.

Eric le sonrió.

\- Porque te he besado tanto que lo noto… - Y dicho esto la besó otra vez. Los dos coquetearon durante unos minutos y terminaron quedándose dormidos.

Luna se despertó la primera la mañana siguiente. La Vulpix dormía en un rincón de la habitación de Ichiro. Por una parte no quería dormir sola y por otra, no se sentía con tanta confianza como para compartir la cama también con ellos. A pesar que desde el primer día el chico le había preparado un lecho bastante cómodo para que ella estuviese a gusto. Y a gusto había dormido la tipo fuego desde aquel día… aunque le gustaría más compañía… Es una pescadilla que se muerde la cola. La mañana parecía despejada. Si la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era alguna indicación de esto. Luna se desperezó y se acercó a esta para observar cómo había amanecido el día. Siempre lo hacía en caso de que por las noches lloviese y los alrededores estuviesen embarrados. Sin embargo, lo que vio hizo que se despertase por completo y que, tras varios segundos boquiabierta, una gran sonrisa conquistase su morro y sus colas empezasen a moverse de lado a lado con energía.

\- ¡Ha nevado! -ladró con alegría, despertando así a Radius y Shade de un brinco.

Los gritos de la Vulpix no solo despertaron a los dos hermanos, sino que también sacudieron de su trance a Jake, que estaba tan concentrado vigilando el pasillo que casi se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, entendió a la perfección las palabras de la tipo fuego, se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana para comprobar si estaba diciendo la verdad. No mentía. Todo era blanco, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de escarcha que distorsionaba las imágenes que veía, pero sabía muy bien que había nevado, eso era obvio.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de sus compañeros con el corazón en un puño, una ansiedad y alegría desconocidas en él se apoderaron de su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de sopetón. Se encontró plantado delante de otros siete Pokémon, todos ellos con caras que mezclaban somnolencia y confusión. No sabía muy bien qué decir o cómo excusar aquella entrada con otras palabras que no fueran las que acabó pronunciando.

\- Parece que mientras dormíamos ha nevado. - Les informó a todos. Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzándose a la ventana y mirando afuera. - Deberíamos aprovechar esto para distanciarnos un poco de los problemas y cuestiones que nos atormentan, además de establecer lazos de amistad más fuertes con nuestros anfitriones. - El Sneasel prosiguió, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el vendaval que Lucy levantó en cuanto salió de la habitación. - Ahora, si a nadie le importa, estaré fuera, cerca de alguna fuente de agua congelada. - Y dicho esto, el Sneasel dio media vuelta y se marchó, su paso un poco rápido para tratarse de él mismo.

Eric y Elly se quedaron mirando la puerta, anonadados, aunque bastante contentos de oír que había nevado. Serge compartía este entusiasmo.

\- ¡Sí señor, por fin, algo bueno! ¡Espérame Jake, que a mí también me apetece disfrutar de la nieve! - El pájaro salió corriendo detrás de él, como si tuviera la edad del Sneasel.

Zed salió corriendo detrás del tipo volador, gritándoles que no se fueran sin él, Emily justo detrás del Zorua. Elly se levantó de la cama, Eric detrás de ella, ambos saliendo calmadamente y asomando la cabeza al pasillo, el único que quedaba en su cama siendo Nox, que estaba gruñendo por lo bajo.

Básicamente, el pasillo sufrió una ligera estampida. No solo el Equipo Star saliendo "moderadamente" al patio. Sino también, Shade, Radius y Luna salieron corriendo de la habitación de Ichiro para ir a disfrutar del manto blanco que les habían otorgado este día. Ichiro se tomó su tiempo ya que el humano tenía que abrigarse bien para salir ahí afuera. Vistiéndose con un pantalón largo de chándal, calcetines de lana gruesos a rayas marrones y negras, unas botas altas por encima de los tobillos, bien amarradas y sujetas; y una camisa de lana blanca de manga larga sin cuello. Fue entonces cuando vio a un Riolu y una Eevee pasando por delante de su puerta, su mente, por el tamaño, descartando inmediatamente a todos los demás.

\- ¡Oh! Elly. - Llamó el chico acercándose a su escritorio, donde todavía quedaba media tableta de chocolate solo envuelto con la platina, el chico había tirado el envoltorio de plástico la noche anterior. - ¿Te apetece? -le preguntó cuándo tuvo su atención, el chico ofreciéndole la mitad entera de la tableta que había dejado él. - Es que con lo que nos comimos anoche no queda mucho para todos en esta tableta. Tal vez podáis compartirla. - Le ofreció esta vez a la pareja.

Eric miró al humano algo confuso, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Sin embargo, la Eevee tomó una decisión por su cuenta.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias! - Respondió ella en cuanto se la ofreció, agarrándola con sus poderes psíquicos. La partió en dos pedazos mientras quitaba la platina y la tiraba, dándole una a su pareja, una sonrisa bien grande en su cara. - Toma, pruébalo. ¡Te va a encantar! - Elly le dijo. El Riolu cogió la pieza que le estaba ofreciendo la tipo normal, escéptico de que le iba a gustar casi tanto como a ella. Le metió un bocado…

\- Huummm… No está mal. Es un poco demasiado dulce para mi gusto, pero no está nada mal… ¿esto es el famoso chocolate que me dijiste ayer? - Eric le preguntó a su pareja, que no le contestó al momento, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose su porción del chocolate. Eric la miró, muy preocupado, y le dirigió una mirada acusadora. - Oye… ¿eso engorda mucho? - El Riolu le preguntó. Por lo que recordaba, la comida excesivamente dulce engordaba más de lo normal… Su pareja solo le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras esto pasaba, Ichiro terminó de prepararse con un pulóver de lana de color rojo por la parte de la cintura y crema en la zona de los hombros y el pecho, a la altura del estómago teniendo un rombo de color amarillo, por la espalda el pullover solo era de color crema arriba y rojo en la parte de abajo, separados por un patrón plumífero. Para terminar, el chico se colocó un par de guantes oscuros. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese salir de la habitación, Daniel se presentó en su puerta, procurando no molestar a los dos Pokémon disfrutando del chocolate.

\- Ichiro. No vas a salir hoy. - Le dijo con tono firme, a lo que el chico se le quedó mirando un momento, sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

\- Es una broma, ¿no? Muy gracioso, papá. - Respondió el chico riendo un poco, pero al ver que el adulto no se reía… - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el chico.

\- Ya sabes lo que pasó ayer. - Dijo Daniel y se dispuso a seguir pero el chico le interrumpió.

\- ¡Jugar con la nieve nunca me ha traído problemas! - Protestó Ichi.

\- Tampoco habías tenido un ataque al corazón el día anterior a que nevara. - Reprochó su padre. - Mira, te guste o no. Hoy no vas a salir fuera. - Sentenció y se marchó, intentando así cerrar la discusión.

Ichiro no tenía ninguna respuesta para lo último que le había dicho. El chico simplemente se sentó en la cama y se quitó los guantes.

\- Es el último día de invierno… - Por fin una respuesta vino a su mente, pero era demasiado tarde.

El joven humano intentó aguantarse, respirando hondo, triste y llorando ligeramente por la prohibición de salir fuera. Estaba intentando no estallar pero… no podía con eso. Y entender por qué no le dejaban salir solo le frustraba más todavía. Ichi acabó tirando los guantes y dando pisotones contra el suelo para intentar desahogarse. Terminando por dar un puñetazo a una pared soltando un gruñido de frustración al hacerlo. El golpe le había dolido más a él que a otra cosa, mostrándose por cómo le temblaba la mano tras darlo. Después de esto, el chico se sentó en la cama, la mano con la que no había golpeado la pared en el pecho, le dolía y solo había tenido un pequeño arrebato. Normalmente no era suficiente para siquiera causarle dolor, pero esta vez le dolía. Esto remarcaba que su padre tenía razón, su corazón no se había recuperado del todo tras lo del día anterior. El chico lo sabía y aun así… quería ir a jugar fuera, pero no podía. Al final se quedó dónde estaba, con las manos en la cara. Después de todo, Ichiro todavía es un adolescente que quiere divertirse con sus amigos.

Eric y Elly vieron cómo el joven se quedaba en su habitación, y sabiendo que no podían decir nada al respecto, decidieron marcharse afuera con los demás y disfrutar del día de nieve. Los dos bajaron las escaleras, algo molestos por la decisión de Daniel. - Que mal… con la ilusión que tenía Ichiro. ¿Crees que deberíamos subir a animarle? - Eric preguntó, ya que no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Elly se lo pensó.

\- Es que… nosotros no deberíamos meternos en todo esto, ya que no somos de la familia… aunque creo que deberíamos preguntarle cómo se encuentra por lo menos. - Elly le respondió a su pareja, Eric asintiendo, de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir la Eevee. Los dos Pokémon dieron la vuelta y subieron a la habitación de Ichiro.

\- Oye Ichiro, ¿estás bien? Hemos oído todo eso… ¿No vas a poder salir hoy? - Le preguntó ella al humano, algo triste, sus orejas un poco bajas. Eric se inclinó para ver en la habitación, poniendo sus patas encima de la cabeza su pareja, haciendo que la Eevee se encorvara bajo su peso. La tipo normal se sacudió violentamente. - ¡Eric no te me pongas encima! - Le gritó, el Riolu dando un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose detrás de ella y mirando al humano.

Cuando volvieron, Ichiro no estaba solo. Dark estaba sentado a su lado y Natalie estaba en el regazo del humano, dejándole acariciarla, apartando ligeramente la mirada al ver entrar a Elly y a Eric para que no viesen el sonrojo que acudió a su cara, no acostumbrada a dejar que otros a parte de Dark la acaricien de esa manera, pero tampoco se movió de allí. Dark les miró y les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, un saludo silencioso.

\- Sí… estoy bien. - Respondió Ichiro sorbiendo un poco por la nariz y suspirando, sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos. - Papá tiene razón. No puedo jugar hoy con la nieve. - Dijo el chico. - Me escama muchísimo ya que quería pasar el día con vosotros pero… Si ni siquiera puedo aguantar una pataleta sin que me duela es mejor que me quede en casa. - terminó el chico.

Dark le miró y le puso una zarpa en el hombro, sus ojos soltando un destello momentáneo y en el aire apareció una ligera nube ilusoria que lentamente cobró forma de letras humanas. Los Kaiser nunca habían tenido un Zorua o Zoroark en la familia así que sin Hadrim o Luca cerca para hacer de traductor, a Dark no le quedaba más remedio que ponerse creativo con la comunicación.

\- Hey. Primero la salud. - Leyó Natalie para el humano cuando Dark le dio un par de toques en la cabeza, aunque Ichiro podía leerlo él mismo, y mientras ella hacía esto, Dark le puso una pata en el pecho a Ichiro. Natalie continuó. - Y cuando te mejores ya buscaremos algo que hacer todos juntos, ¿vale? - Propuso el Zoroark, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al chico cuando le miró.

Ichiro solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta y asintió.

\- Claro. Pero venga, id a divertiros en la nieve. No quiero que se os estropee la diversión solo porque me haya mosqueado por no poder salir a jugar con vosotros. - dijo Ichiro a los cuatro. - Por cierto, Eric. ¿Qué tal el chocolate? ¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó al Riolu con una nueva sonrisa en la cara.

El Pokémon de tipo lucha le respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo. - Si, estaba bastante bien… Bueno creo que nos vamos a ir para abajo… Nos vemos luego Ichiro. - El chacal dijo mientras se dio la vuelta, Elly diciendo adiós y marchándose con Eric.

Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras después de todo esto y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. El Riolu miró a la hembra Eevee.

\- Oye… ¿A que ha venido eso de que no me suba encima tuya? - Le preguntó a ella. Elly suspiró.

\- Vale. Sé que el grito ha sobrado, pero es que encima que estoy en una posición un tanto rara, vas y te me echas encima. Lo único que podía haber pasado es que nos cayéramos al suelo. - Elly le explicó al Riolu, que todavía estaba algo molesto. - Lo siento. - Añadió ella después.

El Riolu suspiró y decidió perdonárselo.

\- Eh, no pasa nada, pero no me pegues esos gritos así porque sí… y oye, si no te gusta que me suba encima tuya, no pasa nada. Aunque pensaba que te gustaba esa posición… - El Riolu dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La Eevee se sonrojó mucho.

\- ¡Arceus Eric! ¡Aquí no que nos puede oír cualquiera! - Le contestó ella, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha. Eric le dirigió una mirada pilla a la Eevee, y ella se dio cuenta al momento. - Alguien tiene ganas de fiesta, ¿eh? - Le devolvió la mirada pilla a su pareja, y el macho se sonrojó también. - Bueno, ya encontraremos algún momento para nosotros solos… - La Eevee frotó su cintura con la del Riolu, soltando una risilla. - Pero ahora vamos a juguetear un poco en la nieve, que creo que nunca he visto tanta como esta mañana. - Le mencionó al Riolu, tratando de alejar la conversación de todo aquello.

\- Bueno, vivimos en la costa, así que es de lo más normal que no veamos mucha nieve… pero bueno, vamos a aprovechar hoy. Por lo que he visto creo que Jake tenía bastantes ganas de hacer algo con el hielo, y creo que sé lo que es… - Eric dijo mientras bajaban el último escalón y atravesaban la cocina. Como se habían tomado ese chocolate no cogieron nada para comer, y salieron directamente al patio.

Lo primero que vieron nada más salir fueron a Zed y Lucy revolcándose por la nieve, probablemente tratando de atrapar al otro y enterrarlo debajo. Zed le saltó encima a Lucy, nieve volando por todas partes, mientras Serge se tumbaba en la nieve y movía sus patas y alas, haciendo formas en la nieve. Jake no estaba no a la vista, pero supusieron que no estaría muy lejos de la casa. Tras un poco, Dark y Natalie salieron de la casa también, deteniéndose junto a la pareja, viendo como los demás disfrutaban de la nieve. Shade y Radius haciendo túneles en el suelo y bajo la nieve, haciéndose los topos mientras Luna intentaba atrapar a uno de los dos, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡Cuidado abajo! - Les llegó la voz de Hadrim desde arriba.

Al oírle, Dark de inmediato miró hacia las alturas, al igual que Eric. Los dos vieron al Espeon con una sonrisa… no usual en él. Era más… traviesa.

Tras esto, la gema del Espeon dio un ligero destello y, al momento, parte de la nieve que había en el tejado cayó sobre los cuatro Pokémon que estaban debajo. Eric maldijo por lo bajo y se apartó de donde iba a caer la nieve, mientras Elly creó una pequeña barrera para protegerse a ella sola, dejando al Riolu a su suerte. Dark de inmediato se inclinó sobre Natalie en lugar de apartarse mientras ella solo soltó un chillido de sorpresa y se acurrucó para cubrirse. Todos fueron cubiertos completamente por la nieve que cayó, a excepción de Eric, que se encontró con su torso fuera, mientras que sus piernas estaban enterradas, tumbado sobre su estómago. Desde arriba, Hadrim solo soltó una risa ligera, como si fuese un cachorro pasándoselo en grande por esa broma, pero la dicha le fue pagada poco después, cuando una bola de nieve le impactó justo en la cara mientras reía. Dark habiéndose levantado con las dos zarpas con bolas de nieve y lanzado una hacia el Espeon.

\- Si quieres guerra de nieve por mí perfecto. - Le dijo el Zoroark con tono desafiante y lanzándole la otra bola, que Hadrim detuvo y le devolvió con su psíquico. Dark cubriéndose y recibiendo la bola contra sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Fue la única respuesta del tipo psíquico.

Elly sacó la cabeza de la nieve y miró arriba, visualizando al culpable de aquel "alud". - Eh oye, eso no está bien. - Dijo ella, encontrando dificultades para salir del montón de nieve por su cuenta. Eric consiguió arrastrase de debajo de la nieve y soltó un suspiro de alivio, solo para que su pareja se liberara de su prisión blanca para deslizarse por el pequeño montón y aterrizar encima suya. Los dos soltaron un gruñido de dolor, y el Riolu se quitó a la Eevee de encima.

\- Sí… esa no es la mejor manera de tratar a vuestros invitados… pero si quieres pelea... - Eric se agachó para coger nieve y lanzársela a Hadrim, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que no pudiera reaccionar, imitando la contestación del Zoroark.

\- Venga ya, Eric. Diviértete un poco. -Le reprochó el Espeon desde arriba, viéndole coger la nieve del suelo, sonriendo y, sin decir nada, dejó que otro montón de la nieve del tejado cayese sobre ellos.

Dark esta vez agarró a Natalie y dio un gran salto hacia atrás para apartarse de la nieve, y aun así casi queda pillado bajo el segundo "ataque" del tipo psíquico. "_Bueno es una manera de limpiar el tejado._" Pensó Dark sonriendo al ver que, ciertamente la mayor parte del tejado estaba limpia, a excepción de la parte donde Hadrim estaba en pie. Eric empezó a hablar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando el montón de nieve le cayó encima, Elly demasiado alejada de él para que pudiera ser enterrada una vez más. Sin embargo, sí que se rio un poco cuando vio al Riolu. - Bueno, si sigues así no vas a ganar esta pelea, tontorrón. - Elly le dijo a su pareja.

Eric asomó la cabeza fuera del nuevo montón, escupiendo toda la nieve que se le había metido en la boca y mirando a la Eevee, sacudiéndose. - Oye, ¿y tú de parte de quién estás? - Él preguntó, recibiendo una gran sonrisa como contestación.

\- Hmmm… pues no sé… ¿vamos a hacer esta pelea o estas declaraciones de guerra se van a quedar en simples amenazas? Es que no me decido… - La Eevee dijo, sus ojos emitiendo un tenue brillo azulado.

Hadrim estaba atento a cualquier intento de sorpresa, observando a la pareja, pero cometió el error de olvidarse de los otros dos a los que había metido en su bromita de enterrarlos en la nieve. Aun así, Dark falló por bastante la siguiente bola de nieve contra el Espeon, gruñendo un poco.

\- Esa puntería, hermanito. - Le dijo Natalie, picándole un poco.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres probar? - Le ofreció él a lo que ella solo sonrió, sentándose y empezando a formar una bola de nieve con las patas para luego ponerse de lado y, con un barrido de cola que levantó algo de nieve, envió el proyectil helado contra el Espeon, que, con una sonrisa de nuevo lo detuvo con su psíquico.

\- Venga, podéis hacerlo mejor. - Les dijo a los dos riendo un poco, bajando la guardia sin darse cuenta.

Elly sonrió. - Vale, tomaré eso como un sí… - Acto seguido, levantó una gran cantidad de nieve que había detrás suya, formando bolas de nieve de distintos tamaños, que empezó a lanzar a gran velocidad hacia el Espeon, aunque más de la mitad volaron también en dirección a Dark y su hermana.

Natalie fue la que vio esto venir.

\- Dark. Abajo. - Dijo tirándose al suelo.

El Zoroark hizo lo mismo. Los dos intentando evitar la lluvia de bolas de nieve mientras al mismo tiempo empezaban a levantar una muralla de nieve delante suya. Mientras tanto, Hadrim usó su psíquico para levantar algo de nieve del suelo y formar una barrera delante suya y bloquear los ataques, pero el Espeon se recibió unas cuantas bolas al no haberse dado cuenta de esto en un principio.

Los otros estaban observando y Shade y Radius decidieron unirse a la pelea. Excavando bajo la nieve en dirección a Eric y Elly, Shade yendo a por la Eevee adulta y Rad a por el Riolu. Su intención era pasar por debajo de ellos y hacerles caer en un agujero, para luego salir y preparar bolas de nieve para tirarles mientras salían de ahí.

Lucy y Zed se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero consideraron sus opciones… o más bien, Lucy tomó la decisión de con quién aliarse. Teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior Elly la había tratado algo mal… iba siendo hora de un poco de venganza. Lucy se dirigió a donde estaban Eric y Elly, corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, pero cuando los alcanzó paró en seco, y toda la nieve delante suya salió volando en cuanto pegó ese frenazo, ninguna de las dos víctimas siendo capaces de reaccionar a tiempo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! - Eric no terminó de hablar, su boca llenándose de nieve una vez más, Elly chillando mientras la cubrían de nieve. La Eevee sacó la cabeza inmediatamente y miró a la Shinx, que le estaba sacando la lengua.

\- ¡Eso es por lo de ayer! ¡Prepararos para comer nieve! - La tipo eléctrico dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaban Dark y Natalie y se ponía detrás de la muralla de nieve, Zed siguiéndola, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera buena idea.

Dark todavía estaba intentando construir la muralla, pero ese ligero descanso le había servido para acelerar un poco en dicha construcción, Natalie ayudándole como podía.

\- Una pata vendría bien. - Pidió el Zoroark a los nuevos detrás de la protección que había montado. Zed y Lucy se comprometieron a la causa y empezaron a empujar nieve con sus patas.

Sin embargo, un momento después, dos Eevee salieron del suelo tras ellos, un ojo de cada uno brillando de color azul oscuro.

\- Holis. - Dijo Shade mientras bolas de nieve empezaban a salir del agujero, flotando tras los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Necesitáis más nieve? Aquí tenéis un poco. -Dijo Radius riendo con malicia.

Tras esto, los dos empezaron a lanzarles las bolas a todos usando sus colas, obligándoles a tener que cambiar de lado en su muralla, algunas de las bolas lanzándose solas contra ellos.

Lo que pasaba era que Hadrim se había conectado mentalmente a sus dos cachorros, usando un ojo de cada uno como si fuese suyo para poder mandar todas esas bolas de nieve contra los demás mientras él estaba todavía cubriéndose en el tejado, tras su escudo de nieve. Sin embargo, Elly decidió ponerse seria y usó sus poderes para levantar toda la nieve a sus alrededores, formando una bola de nieve tan grande como Dark, la puso en el suelo e hizo que fuera hacia sus enemigos a una gran velocidad, rodando por el suelo, cogiendo más nieve y haciéndose más grande.

\- ¡Bola gigante! - Dark gritó para todos.

Todo el mundo allí tuvo que apartarse rápido de la murallita, la cual quedó destrozada y algunos, como el propio Dark no fueron suficientemente rápidos para evitar el ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que a Elly se le pudiese subir mucho a la cabeza su pequeña victoria, la Eevee se llevó una bola en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Inmediatamente después de eso, al darse cuenta de que estaban completamente desprotegidos, Eric y Elly se dirigieron a los árboles que rodeaban la casa y los usaron como cobertura.

Había sido Luca, que estaba escondida tras la esquina de la casa como cobertura, Luna estando a su lado con unas cuantas bolas de nieve en las colas, su calor corporal empezando a derretirlas ligeramente. Emily también estaba con ellas, aunque se estaba escondiendo detrás de Luca. Antes de que ninguna de las tres pudiera hacer algo, Lucy apareció detrás de ellas con Zed encima de su lomo. El Zorua llevaba encima una montaña de nieve, pero en cuanto Lucy frenó toda la nieve que llevaba encima salió volando y las golpeó en la espalda, además de la nieve que salió volando con el frenazo de la Shinx, que acabó enterrando completamente a Luna y Emily y parcialmente a Luca. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, los dos diablillos salieron por patas tan rápido como habían llegado. Luna, Emily y Luca soltaron las dos un grito de sorpresa por el veloz asalto de la pareja electrosiniestra, la Lucario teniendo más fácil salir de la encerrona mientras Luna tuvo que forzar la cabeza fuera de la nieve, tomando un respiro desesperado pero ninguna había perdido la sonrisa a pesar de la pillada. Emily tardó poco más de salir de la nieve antes de conseguirlo y tomar aire de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Eric empezó a coger toda la nieve que pudo y empezó a formar una bola bien grande, levantándola con una sola pata. Miró a Serge, usando sus cristales. "_Eh, un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien._" Le dijo a el Pokémon volador. Serge se levantó de hacer angeles en la nieve y miró al Riolu. _"¡Si puedes, coge esto y tíraselo encima a Hadrim, que está en el techo!_" Le ordenó al pájaro, que le dirigió una sonrisa bien grande, cogiendo carrerilla y levantándose del suelo, dando la vuelta en el aire para coger altura. Después se lanzó en bomba hacia Eric y agarró la bola de nieve con sus garras, salió disparado hacia arriba, incluso con el peso añadido de la nieve, y soltó la bola cuando se pasó frente a Hadrim.

\- ¡Cuidado, que hay una tormenta de nieve! - Serge gritó lo más alto que pudo, la bola cayendo encima de Hadrim.

El Espeon perdió la concentración por ese grito, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia el origen de este antes de ser golpeado. Las bolas de nieve que el Espeon sujetaba cayendo al suelo y los ojos brillantes de Shade y Radius volviendo a la normalidad. El tipo psíquico cayendo sobre los montones de nieve que había creado debajo momentos antes, quedando enterrado bajo la nieve. Serge volvió al suelo y se refugió detrás de los árboles, donde Eric y Elly habían retrocedido.

Tras algunos minutos más todos los equipos y alianzas tenían preparadas sus coberturas y se dedicaban a crear arsenal y lanzárselo unos a otros, nadie centrándose en nadie, salvo en no darle a sus aliados… a no ser que fuesen "traicionados". El juego se extendió durante horas. Ojos celosos observando desde una habitación del segundo piso de la casa pero con una sonrisa brillante al ver como todos se lo pasaban bien, aunque incluso él diría que faltaba alguien en todo el alboroto del patio trasero… Nox sabía que estaba por la casa, dentro, pero a Jake no lo veía por ninguna parte. Ni dentro ni fuera.

Tras un poco más de tiempo, Luca, Shade, Radius y Hadrim se detuvieron un instante, las orejas de estos cuatro estirándose de golpe. Pero tras cada uno recibir una bola de nieve, los cuatro volvieron al juego. Por otra parte Dark había planeado algo. El Zoroark se levantó de su cobertura y caminó hacia el centro, zarpas en alto.

\- ¡Dark! ¿Qué haces? - Llamó Natalie mientras veía a su hermano ponerse en medio de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, la más joven de todos los Eevee escuchó pasos hacia su derecha, mirando hacia allí viendo huellas de patas aparecer en la nieve pero nada creándolas. "_¡Oh! Zorro listillo._" Pensó la Eevee volviendo a su cobertura con una sonrisa en la cara, esperando que nadie se fijase que la ilusión del Zoroark caminando hacia el centro no estaba dejando ni una huella. Dark por su parte se dirigía hacia donde estaban Zed y Lucy, siendo tan sigiloso como podía. Una bola de nieve en cada zarpa, del tamaño de una pelota pequeña, listo para echarle una a cada uno encima.

Eric dejó de hacer bolas de nieve para Elly y se quedó mirando a Dark mientras esta le tiraba bola tras bola sin parar. Eric se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, y vio como las bolas de nieve le atravesaban. - ¡Para, para! Es una ilusión. Aprovecha y tírales a Luca, Emily y Luna. - Le dijo a Elly, que siguió su consejo y empezó a atacar al trío de hembras.

Dark continuó con su camino hacia Zed y Lucy, la ilusión del centro empezando a moverse como si esquivase las bolas de nieve, hasta que llegó detrás de la pareja que era su objetivo.

\- Eo. - Llamó a los dos desde atrás, todavía invisible y esperó a que mirasen hacia atrás para luego estamparle las bolas de nieve en la cara a cada uno, deshaciendo la invisibilidad y la ilusión central y riendo un poco para luego irse corriendo de vuelta a su cobertura.

\- ¡Dark! - Lucy gritó, ella y Zed quitándose de encima la nieve. La Shinx corrió hacia el pequeño fuerte de nieve y se estrelló contra él, destrozándolo y dejando a Dark y Natalie al descubierto, mientras que Zed se ocupaba de crear un fuerte nuevo para él y Lucy.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron pasos detrás suya, y de entre los árboles surgió Jake, que tenía mala cara. Serge dejó de acumular nieve y le miró.

\- Eh, ¿cómo vas? - Le preguntó a su amigo. El tipo hielo miró al pájaro.

\- Ha sido una pérdida de mi tiempo. Desafortunadamente no he sido capaz de usar el hielo para esculpir… y al tratar de hacer el mío casi pierdo el conocimiento, por lo que he decidido abandonar mis esperanzas de realizar esculturas de hielo y dejarlo para otro momento, posiblemente el siguiente invierno, cuando la temperatura sea más baja. - El Sneasel dijo, algo triste por la manera que habían acabado las cosas. Después alzó la mirada y miró a los líderes del equipo. - Por lo que veo estáis en medio de una pelea de bolas de nieve. ¿Deseáis que os ayude? - Jake les ofreció su ayuda.

Elly le miró.

\- Sí. Tú dedicate a tirar bolas desde aquí… - Jake asintió y asumió su posición detrás del árbol donde estaba Elly.

La Eevee miró a Eric.

\- Eric, termina de hacer la bola grande para que Serge la pueda coger, y después me voy volando con él. ¡Vamos a hacerles pedazos! - La Eevee dijo.

Ayudó a terminar la bola de nieve grande mientras Jake comenzaba a hacer y lanzar bolas de nieve con extrema precisión, lanzándolas a la cara de Radius y Shade en cuanto sacaban el hocico a mirar, e incluso alguna le dió a Emily cuando se inclinó para ver qué estaba pasando. Mientras él los distraía a todos, Elly se montó encima de Serge, quien agarró la gran bola de nieve, mientras que ella agarraba muchas bolas de nieve pequeñas con sus poderes y se elevaron al cielo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ataque aéreo! - Gritó Luna cuando les vio en las alturas.

Luca miró a las alturas también, recibiendo una bola por parte de Jake y luego colocó seis bolas en las colas de la Vulpix, que luego levantó su parte de atrás y con ese impulso y el de sus colas, lanzó las seis bolas en catapulta, intentando llegar hasta el Pidgeot.

Serge esquivó los proyectiles con gracia y estilo, dando vueltas y piruetas, mientras que Elly tiraba bolas a las ofensoras, evitando que ellas atacasen. La lluvia constante de bolas de nieve por parte de Elly desde el aire, y Jake desde el suelo ayudaron a que no hubiera muchos proyectiles apuntando a Serge.

Shade y Radius vieron esto, casi nadie tenía tiempo de lanzarles una ofensiva a los que estaban en el aire y su apoyo terrestre les tenía bien sujetos. La Eevee le dio un toque a su hermano y le miró, señalándole con el morro a Jake. Radius lo miró y sonrió, de inmediato los dos se apresuraron a moverse entre coberturas para llegar a una tras la cual el Sneasel no les viese. Ésta siendo la de Dark y Natalie, quienes, en lugar de asediarles a bolazos, les cubrieron para que llegasen.

\- Se agradece. - Dijo Radius con una sonrisa, recibiendo otra en respuesta por parte de Dark.

\- ¿Tenéis algún plan o algo? - Preguntó Natalie, los otros dos Eevee asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Hadrim se había movido hasta quedar junto a Luca, Luna y Emily, ofreciéndoles un muro de nieve sujeto con sus psíquicos para cubrirles de las bolas que venían desde arriba mientras las hembras intentaban atacar de vuelta a las alturas y evitar los ataques de Jake.

\- Con Jake dándoles apoyo y Elly que no falla ni un tiro contra nuestras bolas es difícil bajarlos del cielo salvo que necesiten recargar una bola grande. - Comentó Luna tras la cobertura. - ¿Alguna idea? - Preguntó.

\- Shade y Radius tienen una ligera idea de qué hacer para encargarse de él. Al resto nos toca pensar en cómo parar a Elly y derribar a Serge. - Dijo Hadrim con una sonrisa y un brillo juguetón en la mirada.

El Pidgeot se acercó a donde estaba Hadrim y dejó caer otra bola gigante a su grupo.

\- ¡Cuidado ahí abajo! - Serge anunció segundos después de soltar la gran bola de nieve sobre Hadrim, Luca, Luna y Emily.

El aviso de Serge hizo que los cuatro mirasen arriba y se quedasen con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Hadrim dio un brinco hacia atrás en un intento de apartarse mientras Luca se cubría la cabeza con los brazos y Luna intentó salir corriendo. Emily se quedó paralizada en el sitio por la sorpresa, mirando a la bola que se le venía encima, sin embargo nadie fue lo bastante rápido para apartarse a tiempo antes de ser cubiertos por la bomba de nieve. La pobre Eevee también quedó sepultada bajo la nieve, aunque esta vez sus orejas marrones y crema salían del montón, indicando donde estaba enterrada. Mientras los cuatro atacados por sorpresa intentaban recomponerse, Elly tiraba bolas a diestro y siniestro sin dejar respirar a nadie, y Jake hacía la tarea de derribarlos aún más difícil.

Sin embargo, Lucy tenía otros planes para el tipo hielo. Zed se montó encima suya, transformado en un Pidgey, y empezó a sobrevolar por encima de los árboles a la vez que Lucy corría lo más rápido posible alrededor de Eric. Los movimientos rápidos de la Shinx le pillaron desprevenido, y por culpa de su alta velocidad, la nieve a su alrededor comenzó a volar por todas partes, y después pegó un último frenazo, haciendo que la montaña de nieve que Eric había estado intentando transformar en otra bola grande se derrumbara encima suya, inmovilizando una vez más de la cintura para abajo. - ¡Venga ya! ¿¡Porque siempre soy…!? - Antes de que terminara de hablar, Lucy pegó una patada doble a la nieve a sus pies, que cubrió la cabeza de Eric y le silenció, su boca llenándose de nieve por tercera vez aquella mañana.

Y mientras Lucy le distraía, Zed llevaba a cabo el verdadero plan. Transformado en Pidgey, se posó encima del árbol y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, haciendo que la nieve que había arriba temblara y se comenzara a precipitar hacia abajo, creando un efecto dominó que terminó con un gran alud de nieve precipitándose sobre Jake. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la nieve estaba encima suya y le enterró, terminando su racha momentáneamente. Sin embargo, lo que más importaba era el hecho de que ya no estaba cubriendo a Elly y Serge.

\- Parece que se les han adelantado un poco. - Comentó Emily viendo cómo había acabado el Sneasel, habiendo sacado la cabeza de la nieve hacía un momento mientras Luna había derretido su camino fuera tras quedar enterrada y Luca había usado la nueva nieve para agrandar un poquito más la muralla del grupo.

\- En ese caso… - Dijo Luca cogiendo una bola de nieve en cada pata mientras Luna cogía seis con sus colas, Hadrim derribado por el momento sacando la cabeza de la nieve- ¡Fuego a discreción contra ese pájaro! -ordenó la Lucario con fuerza y tanto ella como Luna empezarona lanzar bolas de nieve, siendo seguidas rápidamente por Dark, Natalie, Shade y Radius, los dos últimos no habiendo tenido tiempo de ejecutar su plan. Mogollón de bolas de nieve subiendo hacia el Pidgeot con la intención de derribarle de los cielos.

Serge se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Ostia! - Dijo en voz alta mientras daba una vuelta en el aire, Elly chillando mientras se agarraba a sus plumas desesperadamente, dejando caer todas las bolas de nieve que tenía ella, pero la mayoría de las bolas de la primera oleada de proyectiles no impactaron a Serge…. pero pronto vino una segunda oleada.

\- ¡¿Serge, se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?! Casi me… - Las bolas llegaron antes de que Elly terminara de hablar, y ahora sí que golpearon a Serge, que intentó moverse en todas las direcciones posibles, pero como no sabía de dónde venían no podía hacer mucho. A parte de eso, el área limitada en la que podía volar, y el hecho de que fuera un mero juego… le dieron una muy buena idea. Se giró y se quedó quieto en el aire, manteniéndose en el aire con sus alas y miró a Dark y Natalie, que estaban al lado de la casa. Sin previo aviso, levantó el vuelo una vez más, hizo un tirabuzón en el aire y se lanzó contra ellos.

\- ¡Banzaaaaaaai! - El pájaro gritó lo más alto que pudo en su lengua. Elly pegó un grito y soltó las plumas de Serge, flotando por el aire a causa del movimiento y estampándose contra un mal construido fuerte de nieve, cortesía de Zed y Lucy. Los gritos de Elly se cortaron a la mitad cuando se metió de cabeza contra la nieve y se quedó con su mitad superior enterrada, y Serge hizo una bomba justo donde estaban Dark y Natalie, levantando toda la nieve del suelo, enterrándose a sí mismo y a los hermanos.

Radius y Shade al ver esto de inmediato echaron cuerpo a nieve, hundiéndose ellos mismos en un par de agujeros en la nieve para protegerse de esto mientras Dark y Natalie tuvieron que recibir el devastador kamikaze en forma de Pidgeot que destrozó su fuerte, dejando a los dos hermanos expuestos a que los otros grupos les acribillasen.

Zed y Lucy huyeron a su pequeño escondrijo detrás de un montón de nieve muy mal hecho, pero que por lo menos les protegía de los continuos ataques de sus rivales. Fue en aquel momento cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaba Elly, y no pudieron contener la risa. La Eevee estaba boca abajo en la nieve, la mitad superior de su cuerpo y cabeza enterrados en la nieve, mientras que su parte trasera quedaba fuera, su cola pegada a su cuerpo y sus patas moviéndose de un lado para otro como si fueran entidades independientes de su cuerpo. Elly empezó a gritar de rabia cuando oyó las risas de Lucy y Zed, pero no podía hacer nada desde ahí.

\- _¡En cuanto salga de aquí os voy a convertir en polos de nieve! - _Les gritó ella a través de su enlace telepático, los dos Pokémon que habían sido amenazados ignorándola y riendo más fuerte aún. Serge levantó la cabeza y miró a los Pokémon que tenía enfrente, después les saludó con un ala y se volvió a tumbar en la nieve, haciéndose el muerto o tratando de descansar un poco… otra vez. Dark y Natalie le devolvieron la mirada, algo extrañados, sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de verse cubiertos de bolas de nieve de patas a orejas, ahora que la tregua para derribar a Serge había cumplido su propósito. Los dos hermanos sacudiéndose la nieve de encima cuando les dieron un respiro para luego, cada uno correr hacia una cobertura distinta en cuanto el ataque volvió a ir contra ellos, Dark acabó detrás de los árboles, siendo su cobertura más cercana y no tardó en empezar a devolver la lluvia de bolas de nieve con toda la velocidad que podía, Natalie por su parte haciendo lo mismo.

De pronto, Dark sintió un bolazo desde la dirección en la que estaba Natalie, La Eevee mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se cubría del resto de las bolas. Dark le sonrió de vuelta, preparó una bola de nieve mientras estaba escondido y, en cuanto estuvo distraída atacando, se la pegó justo en… eh… bueno, mejor no decirlo. Solo mencionar que Natalie le miró de golpe por eso y de inmediato le mandó otra bola de nieve con la cola. Los dos hermanos convirtiéndose en enemigos en esta pelea tras haber sido grupo durante la gran mayoría, pero nunca olvidándose de atacar y evitar a sus otros rivales. Ante esto, Hadrim, que ya se había recuperado, todavía teniendo una protección rota flotando sobre las cabezas del grupo de chicas y suya propia, convirtió la nieve en bolas de nieve y le pegó una a cada una antes de salir disparado, Luca devolviéndole la jugada acertándole justo en la misma parte que Dark había acertado a su hermana… no decir que en este caso sí hubo una pequeña respuesta en forma de un chillido de dolor agudo.

\- Heh. Diana. - Dijo Luca para sí misma sonriendo mientras Hadrim se tiraba al suelo tras una montañita de nieve y usaba su psíquico para levantar un fuerte, desenterrando a cierto Riolu al hacerlo, aunque aprisionándole en el muro de su fuerte al no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Eric empezó a moverse todo lo que podía en aquella prisión de nieve, y consiguió derrumbar el muro de nieve. Cogió nieve del suelo e hizo una bola, girándose a mirar a un Espeon muy sorprendido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le lanzo la bola a quemarropa, dándole justo en la cara, y salió corriendo, saliendo al medio del campo de batalla y buscando a sus compañeros con la mirada. Jake estaba entretenido cogiendo nieve del montón donde le habían enterrado y creando figurillas que no resistían mucho, Elly estaba enterrada boca abajo, y Serge estaba tumbado en el suelo sin hacer nada. El Riolu decidió ayudar a Elly primero, pero Dark y Natalie estaban peleando justo en medio. Eric comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba ella, y consiguió evitar que los dos hermanos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, agarró las patas de Elly y tiró. La Eevee soltó un grito e insultó sin saber quién era, pero el Riolu se dio cuenta de que así no iba a hacer nada, por lo que optó a desenterrarla. Apartó toda la nieve que tenía encima y tiró de sus patas otra vez, desenterrándola.

Elly le miró.

\- ¡Ya era hora! Me estaba congelando ahí abajo. - La Eevee dijo, usando sus poderes para crear una barrera a su alrededor en caso de que alguien les lanzara bolas.

\- Bueno, yo también estaba hasta el cuello en nieve, así que no podía hacer mucho. - Le contestó él, mirando a los dos hermanos que se estaban peleando. - Oye, ¿vosotros no ibais en un equipo juntos? - Eric les preguntó.

\- Es un juego Eric, los equipos cambian todo el rato. - dijo Dark lanzando su última bola de nieve.

\- O desaparecen. - Añadió Natalie lanzando la suya, Dark al estar mirando a la pareja bajo su barrera, la recibió de lleno, dejándose caer sobre la nieve, suspirando.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Estoy muertísimo! - Dijo usando todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El juego les había calentado el cuerpo, lo cual hacía más fácil aguantar el frío de la nieve. Natalie por su parte simplemente se tumbó, jadeando con la lengua fuera, pero los dos hermanos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara, la misma clase de sonrisa que siempre les invadía el rostro cuando acababan de pasarselo en grande y que solo los juegos habían logrado darles de vuelta desde hace mucho.

\- Teneis pinta de estar reventados - Elly dijo, dejando que su barrera desapareciera.

Ella y Eric miraron a los Pokémon que había por todo el patio, y casi todos tenían la misma cara, y luego se dieron cuenta de que había algunos que habían dejado de pelear y estaban haciendo otras cosas.

Cada uno se había puesto a hacer algo diferente después de tanta batalla con la nieve. Luna, Emily, Shade y Radius se habían puesto, primero Shade, a hacer una pequeña bola de nieve, empezando a moverla alrededor, poco a poco se le unieron los demás hasta que los cuatro estaban rodando una bola de nieve de considerable tamaño, llevándola hacia el centro del patio, cerca de donde estaban Elly y Eric, donde la hicieron parar y Radius de inmediato empezó a echar nieve alrededor de la base para crear un hueco que impediría que la bola saliese rodando. Shade por otra parte rascando en la parte de arriba de la bola para que tuviese una zona más o menos plana donde poder posar otra encima. Al ver al Riolu y a la Eevee de ojos celestiales, la del lazo del mismo color le sonrió y saltó de la bola para empezar a preparar otra, a la que Radius no tardó en unirse, Luna diciéndole a Emily que la ayudase con una tercera bola.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - Elly les preguntó, algo extrañada.

\- Un muñeco de nieve. - Respondió Radius parando un momento para mirarles, Shade esperándole un momento.

\- ¿Queréis ayudar? - Añadió la shiny al poco, queriendo que participasen más de ellos en este proyectito. - Vamos a necesitar una pata. - Añadió riendo un poco.

Eric y Elly se miraron, y el Riolu se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale. A mí me apetece hacer otra cosa que no sea lanzar bolas y pelear. Después de todo, eso es en lo que trabajamos. - El chacal dijo, sonriendo. Elly suspiró y le pegó un empujón a Eric, haciendo que se acercara a las bolas de nieve. El Riolu le echó una mirada rápida, pero decidió dejarlo, pensando que era ella jugueteando un poco y se puso a empujar la bola más grande.

\- No, espera. -Dijo Shade al ver esto mientras ella y Rad giraban para empezar a acercar la bola de tamaño mediano hacia la más grande que el Eevee del pañuelo a rayas ya había rodeado de nieve por la base. - Ya hemos colocado esta, estamos formando las otras. - Le dijo. - Pero hay bastante espacio para más de un muñeco. - Añadió bajando un poco las orejas, sintiéndose un poco mal tras haberle pedido ayuda y ahora estarle diciendo que haga su propio muñeco.

El Riolu paró de hacer eso y miró a la Eevee pequeña.

\- Ah… vale, pues me pondré a hacer otro. - Dijo él, cogiendo nieve del suelo y tratando de hacer una bola pequeña. Se tenía que agachar de forma rara para empujarla, pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo más grande hasta que pudo empujarla sin problemas.

Mientras tanto, Ichiro estaba mirando desde arriba, pasándoselo bien mientras veía todo el juego de los Pokémon. Entonces oyó pasos junto a su puerta y se giró, viendo a Nox.

\- Hey, Nox. - Le saludó el chico humano con algo de alegría. - ¿No sales a jugar con el resto? Incluso Luna se lo está pasando genial. - Le dijo, algo extrañado de que no estuviese divirtiéndose con los demás.

El Houndour alzó la mirada del suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza. - Ah… Creía que estabas fuera… No me gusta el frío, me hace sentir débil, además de que ya de por sí no tengo una buena afinidad con la nieve. - Nox dijo, mirando al fondo del pasillo y a través de la ventana cubierta de escarcha.

\- Ya veo… - Dijo Ichiro habiendo pillado más o menos que al Houndour no le iba el frío en absoluto, pero no habiendo captado nada del principio de lo que había dicho el cuadrúpedo. - Tú al menos puedes salir si quieres, yo tengo que quedarme en la habitación por culpa de lo de ayer. - Dijo el humano suspirando. - Pero bueno, de mucho no sirve quejarse o lloriquear sobre ello, hay muchos más inviernos por venir. - Dijo Ichiro, más para sí mismo que para el tipo Fuego y Siniestro.

De vuelta en el patio, Hadrim, tras haberse recuperado del bolazo, se había dedicado a reparar su fuerte de nieve, pero no para pelear. Le estaba poniendo bastante mimo, teniendo una imagen en la cabeza de lo que quería, usando sus patas para moldear lo más grande. Formando un total de seis torres con la misma separación entre ellas, excepto las dos de las puntas, tras esto, el Espeon empezó a levantar las murallas entre las torres. Creando una protección hexagonal alrededor de un espacio que por el momento estaba vacío, y haciendo una entrada en una de las murallas para luego excavar alrededor de las murallas lo que parecía ser un foso, usando ramas para crear un puente sobre este. Tras esto, el Espeon saltó dentro del hexágono por encima de las murallas de nieve y empezó a trabajar en el interior. Usando sus habilidades psíquicas para crear los edificios más pequeños y los detalles mientras con sus patas empezaba a levantar la pieza central. Construyendo un gran castillo que se alzaba por encima de las murallas, con dos torres igual de altas, las cuales tuvo que dejar a medias ya que no llegaba tan alto como para seguir y continuó con el resto de los detalles inferiores del castillo. Cuando terminó con la parte a la que llegaba por sí mismo, el Espeon cerró los ojos y se concentró. El brillo de su gema indicando un uso más intenso de sus poderes psíquicos y el mismo fulgor en los dos ojos mientras el Espeon seguía concentrado, ahora en su construcción y en su psíquico, con el cual comenzó a levantarse a sí mismo del suelo, su cuerpo emitiendo el mismo brillo que su gema y ojos, sus movimientos mucho más lentos pero igual de firmes.

Hadrim alzó algo más de nieve y la echó sobre una de las torres, empezando a moldearla con las patas hasta dejarla perfecta y lisa, cuidando los detalles de las ventanas y luego se puso con el tejado, siendo un cono de nieve con relieve de tejas y, para rematar, en la cima de la torre moldeo una punta con el emblema del Sol, siendo una esfera rodeada de puntas saliendo hacia afuera y rodeada por un aro. Tras esto, hizo lo mismo con la otra torre, solo que esta vez, la punta tenía el emblema que representaba una Luna en su estado menguante, rodeada por el mismo aro y siendo de este aro del que salían las puntas. Cuando terminó su construcción, el Espeon se sacó a sí mismo fuera de las murallas antes de dejarse caer sobre la nieve, jadeando ligeramente al verse libre de tanta concentración. A parte de las torres más grandes, había otras tres que eran ligeramente más pequeñas, pero iguales en diseño a las más grandes, una de ellas tenía en la punta el emblema de un rayo y toda la torre tenía relieves de tierra, como si la torre estuviese cubierta por la tierra misma, la otra tenía el de una Luna llena y estaba rodeada de plantas, raíces y flores, incluso un árbol nacía de la misma torre en la parte superior de esta, y la tercera torre tenía una punta mostrando una esfera con una espiral interna, la torre misma estando rodeada por lo que parecía ser un canal de agua siguiendo la espiral de la escalera desde la parte superior, hasta la base; y, para terminar, en la entrada del castillo y por toda la muralla había dos emblemas que se repetían, uno siendo el emblema psíquico, formado por un ojo, pero al mismo tiempo rodeado por lo que parecía ser una llama. El otro siendo el emblema del aura, representado por una esfera con una espiral interior, la esfera de aura representada en el interior de un copo de nieve. Estos dos emblemas estaban en cada una de las torres y en la entrada del castillo y tenían un significado para el Espeon y aquellos más cercanos. Sin embargo, Hadrim no se había quedado ahí, en lo que parecía ser el jardín del castillo, las flores formaban otros emblemas, uno mostrando un rayo en cuyo interior se podía observar una Luna llena, junto a este se podía ver el dibujo de un libro en cuya portada se podía ver el emblema de una estrella de seis puntas.

Tras observar que todos los detalles que quería añadir estaban completos y no se había dejado nada, Hadrim sonrió y asintió para sí mismo, retrocediendo un poco y viendo que todas las torres estaban muy bien a la vista y, a pesar de que él mismo tenía que subirse a alguna parte para verlo, los emblemas del jardín estaban bien visibles y distinguibles.

Jake se acercó al fuerte de Hadrim, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Arceus… Es impresionante. - Felicitó al tipo psíquico, mirando todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles que había en la estructura y las formas. - Envidio a vuestras especies. Tenéis poderes psíquicos con los cuales podéis modelar obras de arte como estas… Mientras que otros artistas, como mi humilde persona, estamos destinados a elaborar nuestras obras con herramientas físicas. - Dijo el Sneasel mientras se miraba las manos. Eran útiles, pero no eran tan buenas como los poderes psíquicos de Hadrim o de Elly.

\- Bueno, para empezar no es para tanto. - Dijo Had sonrojándose un poco, no acostumbrado a que le digan nada sobre sus obras, incluso el Espeon se puso a hacer circulillos en la nieve con una pata - Segundo, nunca envidies las habilidades de otro. Siempre habrá alguna debilidad que tú tengas cubierta. Por ejemplo esto requiere muchísima concentración para hacerlo con habilidades psíquicas y puede llevar a dolores de cabeza o sobre agotamiento. Además de eso vale que puedes tardar más por el uso de herramientas, pero eso solo implica que has puesto más dedicación y tiempo a tu obra que lo que haya hecho un psíquico, ya que con detalles pequeños, aunque bien hechos, aceleramos un poco al hacerlos con nuestras habilidades y no siempre quedan tan bien tratados y mimados salvo que se le preste la debida atención. - Le dijo el Espeon al tipo Siniestro y Hielo, no queriendo que su vena artística desapareciese solo por no ser capaz de sacar la misma calidad de detalle. - Te diré una cosa, cuanto más dedicas a una creación, más especial es. - Terminó de hablar Hadrim con una sonrisa.

\- Ciertamente, una escultura como la tuya creada por un tipo psíquico no tiene tanto mérito como una obra creada por otro Pokémon no psíquico… pero no resta la complejidad en sí de la obra y de su belleza. Yo, por otra parte, solo uso mis garras, aunque uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos consiste en hacer esculturas de hielo con mis garras. La nieve de allí no era lo mismo, pero… creo que lo he hecho bien. - Dijo Jake, y apuntó a una escultura de nieve a sus espaldas.

La escultura era de un Dusknoir, con todos sus detalles y tan grande como uno real, mirando al cielo, con los puños en alto. A su izquierda había un pequeño Sneasel de ojos sagaces, con los brazos cruzados y vigilando las espaldas del tipo fantasma. A sus pies había pequeños muñecos que asemejaban Sableye, y todos ellos tenían caras y hacían gestos distintos, ninguno igual que el anterior. Finalmente, en el pedestal de la estatua estaban escritas, con letras muy elaboradas y estilísticas, las palabras: "_El verdugo y sus vasallos._" Hadrim se quedó mirando la escultura, no tenía mal nivel de detalle y era a tamaño real, lo cual era un plus.

El Espeon se acercó al trabajo del Sneasel y lo observó de cerca, admirando cada detalle, incluso las diferentes caras de los muñequines, terminando por mirar el pedestal y luego alejándose para verlo todo. Un trabajo espléndido.

\- No entiendo bien a qué viene el título, pero has hecho un gran trabajo. - Concedió el tipo psíquico. - No te falta talento. - Le dijo sonriendo, Jake, sin embargo, no estaba muy satisfecho.

\- Faltan detalles y personajes en esta imagen. Además, el material era inestable, y no he podido llevar a cabo lo que había visionado originalmente, además de que el título es algo que decidí en cuanto me dí cuenta de que esta obra no llegaría a ser nada más que esto, por lo que uno podría decir que es "temporal". Si hubiera sido hielo posiblemente podría haber arreglado la parte de abajo de Dusknoir, y crear unos rasgos faciales más detallados, pero… para estar hecho en una hora, está bien. El Dusknoir es mi maestro y tutor, un gran Pokémon, pero que durante más de la mitad de su vida luchó por el bando equivocado. Al final de sus aventuras vió la luz y luchó por la libertad de nuestro mundo. El Sneasel… bueno, creo que no necesito decir quién es, y los Sableye somos los vasallos. Puede que terminara siendo un héroe al final… pero antes fue un villano, y si él no se puede perdonar sus errores… entonces que así sea. He hecho esta escultura tal y como él la habría querido. - Jake explicó

\- Un consejo. - Dijo el Espeon tras oírle su explicación. - No esculpas lo que otros quieran ver. Esculpe lo que te salga, lo que se te ocurra. Se expresa mucho más cuando uno esculpe lo que quiere que cuando uno esculpe lo que otros quieren ver. Por otra parte. Hay esculturas que son conjuntos de varias. - Le dejó caer mirándole de reojo a ver si el Sneasel entendía a qué se refería. Jake asintió.

\- Cierto… pero en esta ocasión prefería crear una escultura así. Y de todas formas, se trata de alguien cuya obra admiro, y ambos compartimos las mismas opiniones sobre el arte. Me gusta esta obra, no porque a él le hubiera gustado, sino porque la considero un homenaje a esta época oscura, que aunque llena de odio y dolor, no debería ser jamás olvidada, pues de época surgieron no solamente los mayores peligros que nuestro mundo haya afrontado, sino también los héroes más valerosos que jamás hayan vivido en él, y entre los cuales se encuentra mi humilde persona. Elaboré esta pieza como a mí me ha parecido, no he seguido los deseos de nadie más que no haya sido mi frío corazón. - Jake se explicó de manera casi poética.

Mientras Hadrim y Jake conversaban sobre los puntos claves referentes a la expresión artística, Eric dejó de empujar su bola y la miró. Era más grande que él, por lo que decidió que era lo suficientemente grande y decidió empezar a rodar otra bola para hacer la cabeza, ya que Elly estaba haciendo el torso del muñeco… pero cuando se giró para mirarla vio que estaba usando sus poderes para organizar su propio muñeco de nieve con bolas que había hecho con sus poderes.

\- Oye Elly… sí que estás usando tus poderes últimamente, ¿eh? - El Riolu le preguntó, la Eevee girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Bueno, es que me estaba cansando de no poder utilizarlos. Tú imagínate que no pudieras usar las garras durante casi dos días, como si estuvieras manco. Es muy molesto y te pone de los nervios. Pero… ¡ahora puedo hacer todo lo que quiera! - Elly expresó su alegría y miró a su pareja, que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de reproche. - ¿Qué? - Le preguntó ella.

\- Pues que no tenías que usar tus poderes para esto Elly. Con hacer una bola y empujarla con el morro me podrías ayudar a terminar este muñeco. ¿Qué te parece? - Eric le preguntó a su pareja. La Eevee gruñó, dejando las bolas de nieve donde estaban.

\- Bueno vaaleee… te ayudaré a construir un muñeco de nieve, Eric. - Dijo ella, agachándose y haciendo una bola de nieve pequeña que empezó a empujar la bola de nieve, mientras que Eric terminaba la suya.

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían levantando muñeco de nieve tras muñeco de nieve, Luca ayudando a colocar las cabezas para los que no podían llegar al mismo tiempo que los demás traían ramas y piedrecillas para colocarle a los montoncitos de nieve. Las rocas siendo los ojos, la boca, la nariz y los botones de la camisa imaginaria del muñeco, mientras que las ramas hacían de brazos. Pasado un rato más y que todos los muñecos estuviesen listos y levantados, una bola de nieve salida de a saber dónde impactó contra la cabeza de Luna, haciéndola soltar un chillidito de sorpresa y caer de morros a la nieve. Teniendo la boca llena cuando levantó la cabeza y teniendo que apartarse la nieve de dentro de la boca con las patas.

\- ¡Vale! ¿Quién ha sido? -preguntó mirando en la dirección general de la que le había venido la bola, pero nadie dijo nada, solo se la quedaron mirando, detrás de ella estando los dos hermanos Eevee, la parejita de las tensiones, Dark y Emily. - Si no me lo decís empezaré a lanzar nieve a todos. - dijo, empezando a preparar bolas de nieve con las patas hasta tener seis y colocarlas en sus seis colas.

Dark de inmediato dio un paso atrás agitando los brazos hacia los lados.

\- Luna, yo no he sido, ¡promesa! -dijo el Zoroark, Shade y Radius diciendo lo mismo, con menos palabras, solo faltaban Emily y la parejita por responder, y como todos dijesen que no, la nieve volvería a llover.

\- A nosotros no nos miréis, no hemos sido nosotros. - Elly dijo por ella misma y Eric mientras terminaban sus muñecos de nieve, uno al lado del otro. Elly miró a su pareja y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara, mientras usaba sus poderes para deshacer la bufanda de Eric que había alrededor de su cuello y se la puso al muñeco de nieve. El chacal la miró mientras hacía todo esto, y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque notó frío en su cuello casi al momento.

\- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. - Zed dijo, él y Lucy estaban rebozándose por la nieve y dando vueltas mientras jugueteaban, Serge estaba tumbado en la nieve sin hacer nada, y Jake estaba hablando con Hadrim sobre las esculturas.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Alguien ha tenido que ser! -dijo Luna mirándolos a todos, dándoles otra oportunidad pero al ver que nadie respondía de nuevo… - ¡Vale! ¡Lo habéis querido! - Declaró la Vulpix haciendo una vez más catapulta con sus colas, Dark saltando a un lado de inmediato mientras, llevándose una bola en una pierna, Radius y Shade intentaban irse bajo la nieve, cada uno recibiendo un bolazo en el trasero antes de poder esconderse las otras tres bolas dirigiéndose hacia Eric y Elly, que tenían cobertura, pero Luna ya estaba preparando más bolas para lanzar.

Elly las cogió mientras volaban hacia ellos, sus ojos brillando mientras ese aura rodeaba las bolas.

\- Oye, te hemos dicho que nosotros no hemos sido. ¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿Qué quieres pelea, hermana? - Elly se burló de la decisión de la Vulpix de atacar a todo el mundo.

\- Depende de si me devuelves las bolas. - Le respondió la Vulpix, su mirada determinada. - Y os he lanzado a todos porque ninguno se revela. - Respondió.

\- Pero vamos a ver, si te decimos que no hemos hecho nada porque vas y nos tiras bolas. Y no, no te las voy a devolver, porque si no nos ponemos a pelear y no terminamos nunca. - Dijo Elly, estampando las bolas contra el suelo. Levantó la mirada y miró a los alrededores. - Bueno ahora… ¿Quién ha tirado esa bola de nieve? - Preguntó la Eevee en voz alta

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, nadie diciendo absolutamente nada. Hadrim, por si acaso, había decidido… cubrir accidentes artísticos, las dos esculturas cubiertas por una barrera protectora.

\- Puedo decir que vi una bola de nieve golpear a Luna, pero no sé quién la tiró. - Habló Dark.

Natalie en ese momento juraría haber oído algo, sus orejas dando un ligero brinco hacia donde estaban Elly y Eric, su mirada yendo hacia ellos, pero no pasó nada así que supuso que se lo habría imaginado, mirando hacia otros, buscando a ver si alguien daba un paso al frente, Radius y Shade sacando las cabezas de la nieve como topillos en su agujero listos para volver a esconderse. Momento preciso en el que otra bola de nieve salió de entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia la aparentemente distraída Eevee de ojos celestes, seguidos esta vez del sonido de algo corriendo alrededor del patio.

Elly pegó un grito en cuanto le pegó la bola, y Eric y ella se quedaron mirando a los árboles, algo sorprendidos. Eric fue el que se puso de pie y miró la vegetación.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate! - El Riolu ordenó al Pokémon que se estaba escondiendo en los árboles.

No recibió más respuesta que una risilla sonora, y más carrera alrededor. Dark por su parte miró alrededor del patio, olfateando un poco y captando un olor muy ligeramente familiar, pero con muchísimas diferencias al mismo tiempo, por lo que no sabría identificar la familiaridad del mismo. El Zoroark cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tardó un poco pero fue capaz de empezar a sentir sus alrededores, todavía ciego a la energía. Sin embargo, era capaz de notar algo. El Zoroark no podía describirlo más que como esa sensación de cuando el pelaje se te eriza, solo que esta vez era en una sola dirección y que se iba moviendo de un lado a otro. Sería obvio decir que podía notar algo moviéndose o que había alguien en los alrededores, así que prefirió intentar decir algo que no se supiese. Dónde estaba era una buena opción, pero no dejaba de moverse.

Eric cerró sus ojos y siguió lo que estaba haciendo el Zoroark. Dark y Eric buscaron al atacante de las sombras, que se movía muy rápido a su alrededor, saltando entre árboles y arbustos, agachándose para agarrar nieve y hacer una bola que lanzó casi al siguiente instante hacia el zorro bípedo, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la recibió en toda la cara.

\- Graciosillo. - Soltó el Zoroark en un gruñido, quitándose la nieve de la cara, perdiendo el rastro al perder la concentración.

Eric mantuvo su concentración y cogió nieve, formando una bola y esperó para el momento en el que este otro Pokémon se quedara quieto para tirarle una bola. Sin embargo, eso no tenía pinta de que fuera a pasar en algún momento… y Eric decidió acabar con aquel jueguecito. Dejó caer la bola de nieve al suelo, suspirando, mientras agarraba otra bola diferente. Una esfera de aura apareció en su pata, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la soltó. El proyectil de energía ascendió hasta los cielos, y una vez que pasó en suficiente tiempo, la esfera se hizo inestable y explotó violentamente. El ruido sorprendió a todo el mundo que no vio al Riolu preparándose, pegando un salto y mirando al chacal, que estaba de pie en medio del patio.

\- Eso ha sido una esfera de advertencia. No me apetece jugar ahora mismo, amigo, así que da la cara de una vez. Creo que deberías de disculparte con alguien. - Eric aconsejó al nuevo Pokémon, mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas que sus compañeros le estaban echando. El Riolu les devolvió las miradas, mirando por último a su pareja. - ¿Qué? Lo digo enserio, no me apetece jugar más de esta manera. Además, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras algún listillo le está metiendo bolazos de nieve a mis amigos… - El tipo lucha trató de defender sus acciones, y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas y comprensibles, la manera en que lo había hecho eran un tanto extrañas.

\- Se te ha ido la pata, ¿no crees? - Dijo una voz, viniendo desde una de las ramas de los árboles más cercanos al patio, dejando al hablante por una vez visible, siendo un Riolu de pelaje dorado y ojos de color grisáceo, al igual que Shade, sentado sobre la rama. - Vale que no he salido cuando se me ha pedido… pero no veo necesidad de ponerse tan agresivos cuando solo he estado lanzando bolas de nieve. - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las patas superiores un poco.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que cuando te presentas así, no sé qué tipo de reacción quieres… y por cierto, ¿quién eres? - Elly le preguntó a este nuevo Riolu, ya que Eric se había quedado patidifuso al verlo, al igual que Zed, que estaba igual de sorprendido.

Un Riolu dorado… igual que él.

* * *

La criatura caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, sin encontrarse a ninguna criatura que se cruzarse por su camino. El silencio que flotaba en el aire solo era roto por el sonido de sus pies aplastando hojas y palos, sus pies dejando marcas en los pocos montones de nieve que quedaban aún de la nevada. A lo lejos se oían sonidos de coches y pantallas de plasma anunciado productos. Se quedó quieto donde estaba y miró al frente. El sol se estaba poniendo, y en el horizonte podía ver las siluetas de edificios que eran increíblemente altos. No lo sabía, pero lo que estaba observando era una gran ciudad humana, y por alguna razón que desconocía en aquel momento su rastro le llevaba hasta allí.

\- Las ratas se esconden allí… aquella fortaleza… Será fácil. - La criatura se dijo a sigo misma.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo piensas meterte allí dentro? - Otra voz preguntó. La criatura se quedó dónde estaba, molesta.

\- Mis… nuestras habilidades nos permitirán infiltrarnos sin problema alguno. Si encontramos oposición… Tu trabajo será asegurarte que no se metan en nuestro camino. - La criatura le contestó a la voz.

La voz soltó una risa.

\- ¡Por fin! Me dejaste con el sabor en la boca en aquel bar, ¿sabes? Es más divertido cuando les oyes gritar de dolor, no como lo hiciste tú… ¿Dos espadazos y ya está? ¿Enserio? Eres más aburrido de lo que pensaba… - La voz comenzó a hablar, lo cual molestó aún más a la criatura.

\- Silencio, inútil. Tu sed de sangre no habría traído más que problemas con "él". Solo debíamos convencerlo, no masacrar a todos los Pokémon que había. - La criatura contestó, manteniendo la calma, aunque su tono monótono había sido sustituido por uno más rápido que expresaba su molestia.

\- Lo que he dicho: Aburrido. - La voz terminó. - De todas maneras… quiero probarlos primero. Si nos los encontramos, quiero ser su rival. Me bañaré en su sangre. ¿A quién crees que debería matar primero: A la Eevee o al Riolu? - La voz preguntó, pero la criatura no contestó. Finalmente, la voz se calló, y la criatura siguió andando.

_"__¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy obligado a soportar a un ser tan sanguinario e irracional?_" La criatura pensó mientras se acercaba más a la ciudad. Mientras, recordaba su primer encuentro con "él". En aquel mugriento bar alejado de la mano del creador, allí le encontró, rodeado de la más miserable bazofia y grima que uno podía encontrar en todo el mundo. Criminales sin recursos, pobres y asquerosos, hundiendo sus penas en una jarra de alcohol, corrompido por la masa viscosa de aquel Muk, que actuaba como el propietario del bar, cuando en realidad era otro criminal que había matado al propietario original y se había quedado con la propiedad.

Recordaba también el incidente al cual aquel sanguinario hacía referencia. Dos Pokémon, un Machamp y una Lopunny estaban en medio del coito justo a sus espaldas, y "él" le veía de pleno. Podía ver el asco y odio en sus ojos, no le había sido necesario leerle la mente para adivinar lo que quería que les pasara a esos dos. Él meramente ofreció sus servicios para acabar con aquellos incordios. Con dos cortes rápidos, sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo, inertes, y fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta al momento de que los había matado. "Él" se levantó de su sitio casi al instante, algo sorprendido, pero incluso con esa demostración estaba insatisfecho, así que le mandó que hiciera algo. Una misión, por así decirlo. Si la cumplía, "él" escucharía sus palabras, y si no lo hacía… su vida sería en vano. De todas maneras, hasta él tenía pensado llevar a cabo esa misión con o sin su orden. Las palabras que había dicho en aquel momento le habían traído una gran satisfacción personal.

_"__Mata a todo el Equipo Star, y tráeme las cabezas de Eric y Elly."_

* * *

**Yo: de 172 páginas a 214 páginas de WORK... no he hecho ni la cuenta ni tengo ganas, muchísmo escrito... al menos me he dado cuenta de por qué mis chaps normalmente no pasan de las 10 mil palabras. No diré por qué.**

**Dark: no te puedes quejar, al menos te permites más detalles y demases.**

**Yo: lo dices porque ya te he puesto a practicar?**

**Dark: errrrr...**

**Luna: Dejarlo ya los dos, me interesa más saber el nombre de ese Riolu que acaba de llegar**

**Riolu: Pero si- Hey! Mi nombre!**

**Yo: Todavía no, doradito. Vas a tener que esperarte al próximo.**

**Luca: Ya has esperado hasta este capítulo, qué más te da esperar un poco más?**

**Riolu: que estos dos se van a pasar otro mes antes de publicar**

**Yo: oiiiii!**

**Riolu: No lo niegues, a penas tienes una idea de lo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Yo: yo... er... nosotros... ouuuuh... me has pillado, al menos a mí.**

Eric566: Te caminas?

**Yo: -mirando a Eric566 y sacude la cabeza- me gustaría a ti verte escribiendo algo como esto. Por otra parte sabes que podemos hacer que pase lo que sea, ¿no? -se frota las manos-**

**Riolu: errrr… esperaré al próximo capítulo mejor -sonrisa nerviosa y sweatdrop- **

**Luca: Dejarlo de una vez o esto se os va a ir de las patas**

**Natalie: En fin, fuera de discusiones. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo -sonríe- **

**Radius: Ha sido divertido jugar con la nieve un rato.**

**Shade: Y hacer muñecos de nieve. Además de eso, las esculturas de Jake y papá son geniales!**

**Radius: Eso es verdad.**

**Hadrim: Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo. A saber cuando será con estos dos. -risa-**

**Riolu: Por favor no me hagáis nada! Porfi porfi porfi porfiiiiiiii!**

Yo: -sonrisa malévola-

Todos: -sweatdrop-


	15. Capítulo XV: Warming up

**Bueno, hemos intentado tener este capítulo listo para antes de que empezasen las clases, a vosotros os toca decir si lo hemos conseguido o no :) Este chap es algo más relajado que el resto, o debería... en fin espero que os guste lo que váis a leer como a nosotros nos ha gustado escribirlo.**

**Diclaimer: No clamo posesión alguna sobre Pokémon. Todos los derechos recaen sobre Game Freak y The Pokémon Company. Solo clamo una posesión compartida de esta historia con Eric566, Dark, Natalie y los Kaiser son mis personajes y el Equipo Star pertenece a Eric 566. Esta historiano está hecha con ningún ánimo de lucro y es un pasatiempo que hago proque me gustay para compartirlo con los lectores de esta página.**

**Sin más: Qué empiece el chap!**

* * *

El Riolu de pelaje dorado saltó de la rama cuando Elly le preguntó quién era.

\- Bueno, si seré afortunado. No todos los días tamaña belleza me pregunta mi nombre. - Le dijo a la Eevee de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera empezar a responderle, otros dos Eevee le saltaron encima, logrando tirarle al suelo.

\- ¡Dust! - Los dos hermanos Eevee gritaron mientras le abrazaban, frotándose contra el Riolu, moviendo las colas como locos de lado a lado.

\- Bueno. Bueno. Pero si es el joven guerrero acuático. - Dijo Luca poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras sonreía enormemente con un brillo en la mirada que delataba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¡Ey! - Dijo Riolu tras soltar una risilla. - Shade. Rady. Mamá. Os he echado de menos un motón. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Alrededor de seis meses? - Preguntó tras levantarse y saltar hacia la Lucario, dejando que le cogiese en brazos para luego sentarse sobre uno de estos.

\- Seis meses y medio, para ser exactos. - Hadrim se dejó notar, haciendo que el Riolu de ojos grises le mirase.

\- ¡Papá! - El joven chacal soltó un gritito al verle, saltando desde el brazo de su madre para aterrizar en el lomo de su padre, a unos metros de distancia, y abrazando al Espeon con fuerza.

El tipo psíquico sonrió y, como pudo, hizo que el Riolu, Dust, se bajase de él para poder abrazarle de vuelta. Emily dejó escapar un "Awww" al ver esto, mientras que Eric y Zed reaccionaron ante esta muestra de afección, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, recordándose a sí mismos que este Pokémon y aquel que había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a enseñarles no tenían ninguna relación.

\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Dust. Pero creo que tienes una pregunta que responder. - Le recordó Hadrim a su cachorro, que al acordarse se giró para encarar a Elly.

\- Oh, cierto. Perdón. - Se disculpó el Riolu dorado rascándose detrás de la cabeza y soltando una risilla nerviosa, pero luego se irguió y puso una zarpa sobre su pecho, inclinándose ligeramente en una cortés reverencia. - Me llamo Dust S. Riolu Kaiser. "S" por ser Shiny, pero creo que eso se nota… est… - En ese momento, se fijó en el otro Riolu que había allí. - ¿Está bien? - Preguntó a Elly señalando a Eric con una pata.

Antes siquiera de que ésta pudiese hablar, Eric le contestó al Pokémon de pelaje dorado.

\- Sí, estoy bien, Es solo que… lo siento, me has recordado a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. - Eric sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la misma. - Bueno, ¿así que eres otro miembro de la familia Kaiser? En ese caso, deberíamos presentarnos… - Uno por uno, todos los miembros del Equipo Star hicieron sus presentaciones y saludaron al nuevo, empezando por el propio Eric y terminando por Elly. - Somos un equipo de exploración y rescate que estamos residiendo en vuestra casa temporalmente, debido a que no tenemos ningún lugar al que ir. - Eric le explico la situación actual, aunque se saltó intencionalmente los detalles de porque aún no se habían marchado.

\- Parece que habéis perdido vuestra base y vuestra casa por culpa de un huracán o algo por el estilo. - Dijo Dust mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sin embargo, tras un poco, todos los nombres le vinieron a la cabeza y el Riolu de pelaje dorado miró hacia el brazo del de pelaje azul, abriendo la boca para hablar. Sin embargo…

\- Dust, ve a darte un baño. Yo voy a empezar a preparar la comida. - Le dijo Luca a su cachorro, quien la miró y asintió, yendo a recoger su petate a la base del árbol sobre cuya rama había estado sentado un momento antes y luego se metió dentro de la casa. - Los demás también estaría bien que os deis un baño. Este juego ha sido un buen ejercicio en mi opinión. - Les dijo a los demás.

Dust se detuvo en frente de Dark y Natalie cuando se acercaron a él, los hermanos Korel presentándose al Riolu. Luna hizo lo mismo después de ellos… y también le dio un buen mordisco a la cola del Riolu por haber mencionado nada sobre su "suave y apetecible zona posterior".

Tras ese pequeño momento con la Vulpix, Dust entró por fin a la cocina.

\- ¡Ah! Hogar dulce hogar. - Soltó sonriendo mientras entraba.

Sin embargo, al entrar cocó con el bastidor de la puerta, esto haciendo que la Piedraeterna engarzada en su brazalete se soltase y cayese al suelo, rodando por este cocina adentro.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nonononononononono! ¡Ven aquí! - Soltó el Riolu mientras perseguía el objeto.

En ese momento, una oleada de aura surgió del Riolu conforme la energía cubría su cuerpo e incluso Dark, con su débil percepción del Aura fue capaz de notarla, haciendo que el Zoroark mirase a la cocina a tiempo de ver una ligera luz brillando. Dust acabó por saltar sobre el objeto, logrando cogerlo y, rápidamente lo colocó de vuelta en el brazalete. La piedra volviendo a hacer su efecto negando la evolución. Chispas saltaron de la piedra y rodearon su cuerpo y la energía desapareció al poco, dejando al Riolu jadeando arrodillado en el suelo. "_Mierda. Ha estado cerca. Todavía no._" Pensó. Tras un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, Dust miró alrededor, esperando que nadie le hubiese visto, dejando escapar un suspiro. Tras esto recogió su petate y desapareció en dirección a al salón.

Eric soltó un suspiro y miró a Elly, quien le devolvió la mirada. No había nada que decir la verdad, pero la incomodidad del Riolu era palpable en su cara. - Venga… vámonos adentro, que creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente nieve por hoy. - Dijo él, dirigiéndose a la casa, Elly justo detrás de él, tratando de decidir si debía decirle algo o callárselo por el momento, temiendo que haría más bien que mal. Lucy se sentía igual en todo lo referente a Zed, pero también estaba muy molesta porque se estuvieran metiendo en casa tan temprano. Jake parecía no importarle, o era muy bueno a la hora de esconder su frustración, y Serge tardó mucho más tiempo en levantar la cabeza de la nieve y prestar atención al mundo a su alrededor… una vez más.

\- Qué asco… se acabó la nieve por hoy, supongo. - Se quejó la Shinx.

\- Y también para el resto del año, por desgracia. - Se quejó Luna ligeramente, pero aun así entró en la casa casi trotando, sintiéndose con algo de hambre.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? - Lucy preguntó, analizando las palabras de la Vulpix… provocando que se acordara de la fecha. - ¡Será posible! ¡Esto es un fastidio! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que nunca vemos la nieve en casa porque vivimos en la costa! Vaya mierda. - La Shinx se había cabreado muchísimo, ya que se lo había pasado pipa esa mañana y seguramente no volvería a ver nieve hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, ya que nunca nevaba en el lugar donde vivían.

Cuando la Shinx terminó de hablar, el rugir de algún estómago hizo notar el hambre para todos. Con las ganas que tenían todos de jugar con la nieve, ninguno se había parado a desayunar. Mientras decidían el orden en el que se iban a bañar, Jake se metió al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Yo seré el que se bañe el último, si así lo deseáis. - Le dijo a sus compañeros, desinteresado de cualquier tipo de actividad o discusión que estuviera tomando lugar a sus espaldas.

Lo único que quería era encontrar alguna forma de entretenerse mientras esperaba, al mismo tiempo que olvidaba el gran fracaso artístico de aquella mañana. Jamás se había encontrado con un tipo de situación en la que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer, y consideraba que coger un libro sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no disponía del suficiente tiempo… además de que aún no tenía el permiso explícito de Hadrim.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma para dirigirse a uno de los sillones individuales, cogiendo por el camino el mando de la televisión. Hadrim se tumbó en el sillón y encendió el televisor en cuanto se hubo acomodado por completo. Esto resultó en que la tele se encendió en una escena de una película que mostraba a un chico humano y a un Poplio acorralados por otro Pokémon, un Rhydon de gran tamaño que los miraba con la expresión de un psicópata. El cuerno taladro del gran Pokémon empezó a girar, aumentando de revoluciones alarmante en poco tiempo. Y luego el Pokémon se lanzó de cabeza contra el humano y el Pokémon más pequeño, los dos soltando un terrible grito de terror. Hadrim por su parte, simplemente cambió de canal con cara de aburrimiento.

Y justo a la otra punta de la habitación, todos los miembros presentes del equipo Star estaban petrificados.

\- ¡¿Qué narices ha sido eso?! ¡Alguien está en apuros! - Eric gritó todo lo alto que podía, todo el mundo corriendo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido, y aunque ya habían desaparecido, todo el equipo miró a la televisión, y luego a Hadrim. - ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Esos dos necesitaban ayuda! ¡¿Cómo puedes ignorar su grito de desesperación de esa manera?! - El Riolu le acusó, criticando la insensibilidad del Espeon al oír esos gritos de terror.

Hadrim les miró al oírles y no pudo evitar poner cara rara.

\- Eh… Es una película. No es real. - Les dijo a todos ellos con tono nervioso.

Tras esto esperó su reacción primero antes de explicarles cómo funcionan las películas.

Hadrim también volvió a poner la película, solo que en ese momento se mostraba a un Gardevoir leyendo unos papeles mientras, de fondo, dos humanos hablaban sobre el asesinato de un chico y su Poplio la noche anterior.

\- ¡Pues a nosotros nos ha sonado muy real! - Elly gritó, mirando al televisor otra vez.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la miró se dio cuenta de un par de cosas, tales como la visión cambiaba de ángulo y posición en un mero instante, como si estuvieran teletransportándose.

\- ¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó.

**\- **Lo llaman televisor, o "tele", Elly. Es uno de los muchos dispositivos de entretenimiento que existe en este mundo, y es capaz de retransmitir varias escenas o momentos grabados en otros lugares a través de cosas llamadas "canales". Estas escenas son preparadas y creadas en localizaciones lejanas y que se transmiten gracias a unas ondas invisibles llamadas… - Jake empezó a explicarles lo que eran y cómo funcionaban los televisores, y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto.

\- No creo que tanta información de pronto sea fácil de asimilar, Jake. Mirad esto es solo una película, lo que pasa en ella no es real. - Dijo Hadrim, intentando ser lo más educado posible, incluso cuando el Sneasel casi había conseguido darle un dolor de cabeza incluso a él con tanta información.

Todos los compañeros del Sneasel se quedaron mirando a la pareja, muy confusos. - ¿Pe.. película? - Zed preguntó, tratando de comprender lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- ¿No es real? Pero pensaba que lo que había puesto hace nada eran las noticias. Y yo que creía que esto era como un periódico que te daba información gratis y en formato visual. - Elly dijo, diciendo cosas que a sus compañeros les sonaron a chino, echándole miradas de extrañeza. - ¿Qué? A diferencia de todos vosotros, yo y Jake prestamos atención. - Criticó a sus compañeros, obteniendo reacciones muy diversas, que iban de molestia a estar vergüenza por ser tan ignorante.

\- Bueno… Las noticias sí son reales… mayormente. - Hadrim asintió. - Pero las películas son una forma de entretenimiento. Pensad en un libro de dibujos, con solo ligeros cambios en las imágenes, si se pasan las páginas rápido, la imagen parece que se mueve como si fuese real. En este caso… - El Espeon apuntó a la película- se usan aparatos, cámaras, para… capturar momentos en los que humanos y Pokémon reales pretenden que lo que está pasando es real. Estos momentos, las escenas, se capturan desde varios puntos de vista, por eso hay tantos cambios en lo que veis. Además de eso si os habéis fijado, en solo unos segundos ha pasado de ser de noche a ser por la mañana al día siguiente. - Les dijo, esperando haberlo explicado de la manera más entendible posible para que entendiesen la idea general.

Todos, a excepción de Jake, analizaron las escenas que estaban mostrando en televisión, y se dieron cuenta de que lo que les estaba diciendo el Espeon era verdad. Las interacciones entre los personajes parecían rígidas y falsas casi, todo pasaba en el momento perfecto, y los cambios rápidos de los ángulos de cámara eran una indicación de que todo lo que estaban viendo probablemente era falso.

\- Vaya, pues… perdón por habernos puesto de esa manera, no estamos acostumbrados a estar sin hacer nada durante tanto tiempo. - Eric se disculpó en nombre de todos sus compañeros, mientras que los demás se iban a hacer sus propias cosas, la única que se quedaba con Eric siendo su pareja.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, y todos los miembros de la casa se turnaron para bañarse y entrar en calor, con Eric y Elly siendo los últimos en darse un baño. Ya dentro de la bañera, relajándose en el agua caliente, Elly tuvo oportunidad de mirar al Riolu frente a ella, en la otra punta de la bañera, intentando frotarse del pelaje toda la suciedad del día.

\- Oye Eric, ¿podemos hablar un momento? - Ella le preguntó tranquilamente, haciendo que pareciera que quería comenzar una conversación normal.

El Riolu levantó la cabeza mientras se lavaba los costados.

\- ¿Hm? Sí, ¿qué pasa? - Le contestó con otro interrogante, pero en cuanto se fijó en los ojos de la Eevee se dio cuenta de que le iba a preguntar. - Si estás preocupada por lo de Dust… no te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo… estoy un poco aturdido, eso es todo. - Le respondió a su pregunta antes siquiera de que pudiera formularla, los ojos de la Eevee agrandándose, sorprendida de que la hubiera predecido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de que estaba muy preocupada era obvio, y aunque ya le había contestado, decidió presionarlo.

\- Bueno, si era eso… pero más bien en general. Últimamente has estado… muy ansioso y preocupado por todo. Puedo entender que estamos en un lugar completamente nuevo y que puede haber alguien que no esté pisando los talones… Pero yo no puedo aguantar así Eric, lo siento. Apenas duermes, y cuando pegas ojo estás en tensión. Te juro que me he despertado más de una vez estos últimos días porque me estabas ahogando en tus brazos. - Con cada frase que decía la Eevee, la cara de Eric se ponía más y más triste y sombría.

\- Bueno… estoy muy preocupado, ¿vale? Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que aún no conocemos, y te seré honesto, esa cosa… de antes, me pilló por sorpresa, y dudo que se vaya a rendir tan fácilmente. Pero… voy a ser el primero en admitirlo, he estado en tensión todo el rato últimamente, y seguramente os habré puesto nerviosos a todos, sobre todo a ti. Yo… lo siento, Elly, no era mi intención. - Eric miró el agua, sentándose en el fondo de la bañera, moviendo su pata y haciendo olas. - Lo único que quiero es que todo el mundo esté seguro. Si os pasara algo a vosotros o a alguno de los Kaiser… jamás me lo perdonaría. - Le contestó.

Para él fue una gran sorpresa cuando Elly respondió con una risilla.

\- Vale, ya lo pillo… piensas que los Kaiser no se pueden cuidar ellos mismos, ¿verdad? - Ella le preguntó, el Riolu tardando unos pocos segundos para asentir, un poco avergonzado de admitirlo. - Bueno… a decir verdad no son los mejores luchadores que existen, pero definitivamente pueden cuidarse ellos mismos en una pelea, no son unos completos principiantes… es solo que no están acostumbrados. Nos lo mostraron cuando nos ayudaron con ese mañaco, ¿te acuerdas? - Eric se mordió el labio en cuanto Elly se lo recordó, dándose cuenta poco a poco de que a lo mejor sus temores no tenían mucho sentido. Y aun así…

\- Aun hay cosas de las que nos tenemos que preocupar. Puede ser que sepan luchar contra oponentes normales como aquellos Pokémon, pero tengo dudas en lo referente con esa cosa que nos saltó encima justo cuando menos nos lo esperábamos y casi nos mata a algunos. Y además, no tenemos ninguna idea para volver a casa, y… - Elly avanzó por el agua para poner una pata sobre el morro de Eric y cerrarle la boca.

\- ¡Me vas a reventar la cabeza si sigues así! Mira, entiendo a la perfección tus preocupaciones, pero míralo de esta manera: Esa cosa era tan peligrosa porque nos pilló por sorpresa, pero ahora estamos listos. Sabemos que nos está siguiendo, por lo que ese factor sorpresa ya no está. Además, aunque no quieras admitirlo, los Kaiser nos ayudarían en una pelea si nos cruzáramos con él. Y por el amor de Arceus, PARA de preocuparte sobre lo que pueda pasar en casa. Tenemos muchos amigos allí y que se pueden ocupar de todo lo que pueda pasar. Y ya para terminar te recuerdo lo que nos dijo Lucy en cuanto oyó la idea de quedarnos: Vamos a tomárnoslo como unas pequeñas… vacaciones. - La Eevee concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Eric empezó a reírse, teniendo dificultades con la pata de Elly en su boca. La Eevee la levantó y el Riolu empezó a reír.

\- Madre mía… te he puesto negra, ¿eh? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La Eevee le miró extrañada, manteniendo su cara alegre.

\- ¿Qué me ha delatado? - Trató de interrogarle, pero el Riolu alargó una pata y la agarró, empujándola hacia él, la Eevee tropezándose y hundiéndose bajo el agua durante un momento, sacando la cara toda mojada.

\- Me he dado cuenta en cuanto has repetido las palabras de Lucy para intentar convencerme. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ti. - Eric le explicó mientras reía más alto, Elly compartiendo su júbilo con una risilla, contenta de que le hubiera mejorado el humor. Cuando el Riolu se calmó, le acarició la frente. - Muy bien… intentaré estar un poco más calmado a partir de ahora y mirarlo todo desde otro punto de vista, Elly. Y también trataré de no ahogarte con mis brazos mientras dormimos. - Le prometió, abrazándola.

Ella sonrió en cuanto hizo esto, arrimándose.

\- Sí… eso estaría bien… Me gustaría que estuvieras así. - Le contestó, los dos disfrutando de un baño caliente y relajante.

* * *

El Zoroark estaba tumbado en su puck, sin embargo el sueño parecía escaparse de sus garras esta noche y por una vez, no era cosa de no haberse tomado su pastilla. Simplemente no podía dormir. El tipo Siniestro terminó por levantarse y estirarse.

\- ¿Dark? - Llamó Natalie, despertándose al notar tanto movimiento de Dark. - ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó medio dormida, sentándose ella misma pero Dark la hizo tumbarse de nuevo con suavidad.

\- No pasa nada, hermanita. - Respondió él sonriendo con calma. - Solo voy a caminar un poco. - Añadió mientras la acariciaba con suavidad sobre la cabeza hasta que ella se volvió a dormir.

Era algo que había sacado con lo de convertirse en Pokémon… Por supuesto, él también había adquirido esa característica. Tras acomodar a la Eevee, Dark se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

\- ¡Alto! - Una voz gritó en el pasillo. De las sombras saltó un gran Pokémon, que puso un ala justo delante de Dark para bloquearle el paso. - ¡Quien el puente desea atravesar, tres preguntas deberá contestar! - Serge dijo en voz alta, asustando al pobre Zoroark.

\- ¡Serge! ¿¡Pero qué cojones!? ¡Es tarde! ¡Los demás están intentando dormir! - Dijo Dark, casi teniendo que descolgarse del techo pro el salto que el pedazo de pájaro le había hecho dar.

Serge soltó una breve carcajada.

\- Lo siento, es que tenía que citar la película. Madre mía, no me había reído tanto en una temporada… vosotros sí que sabéis cómo pasároslo bien por aquí. Y no sé cuáles serían las probabilidades de que pusieran esa película hoy en la tele. - El pájaro se excusó, frotándose la nuca con su ala. - Bueno, ¿a dónde vas? Es muy tarde. - Repitió lo mismo que Dark le había dicho hace unos breves instantes.

\- No te metas en una guerra que puedes perder, Serge. - Le dijo Dark tras conseguir calmar su respiración y su acelerado corazón. - Llega a ser Ichiro y tendrías que hacer un vuelo exprés. - Añadió. - En cuanto a dónde voy. Voy a dar un paseo por el bosque, a veces no puedo dormir, ni siquiera con mis medicinas. - Explicó el zorro bípedo.

Serge se lo pensó un poco. - Bueno vale… pero ten cuidado allá afuera, no sea que te salte algo encima. - Le advirtió al tipo siniestro, aunque le dejó marcharse, ya que según él no podía dormir y quería dar una vuelta.

* * *

Dark no era el único aquella noche con problemas para dormir. Shade también estaba despierta, escaqueándose intentando ser sigilosa por la ventana de la habitación de Ichiro. Caminó con cuidado por el tejado de la casa, saltando luego a la rama de un árbol y descendiendo por el tronco. Cuando llegó al suelo, la Eevee se encaminó hacia el bosque. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al notar la brisa nocturna acariciando su pelaje. Era como si la noche le estuviese dando la bienvenida y ella adoraba ese sentimiento, además de la calma, los sonidos de la noche… Shade simplemente no podía describir cuánto le encantaban estas horas de cada día… o noche… Da igual. La Shiny caminó por el bosque con calma hasta que oyó el sonido del río cerca y se dirigió hacia allí.

En cuanto llegó al río, Shade se agachó para beber un poco de agua. La Luna estaba en lo alto y la Eevee de ojos plateados se tumbó, rodando sobre su lomo para disfrutar de la vista. Si había cosas que la calmaban, una era mirar a la Luna en cualquiera de las formas que tuviera durante la noche, esto siempre la calmaba, sobre todo después de dar una vuelta. Sin embargo, el sonido de hojas moviéndose interrumpió su relajación y ella rodó sobre su vientre y se levantó, mirando hacia los arbustos de los que venía el ruido, olfateando intentando reconocer algún olor, difícil de hacer con el olor del agua en la zona. El sonido se fue volviendo aún más alto. El miedo se apoderó de ella un poco el la Eevee formó una esfera fantasmagórica y teniéndola lista para lanzar, solo esperando. Una ligera luz púrpura apareció detrás de los arbustos, seguida de una esfera de aura púrpura y del brazo de cierto Zoroark que ella conocía.

\- ¿Dark? - Preguntó, disipando su esfera para mirarle, que hizo lo mismo. - Arceus. Pensaba que eras alguno otro Pokémon de la zona. - Le dijo.

\- ¿Tan mal huelo? - Bromeó, recibiendo una manzana podrida en la cabeza cortesía de un Noctowl cerca que se quedó mirándole con mala cara en cuanto el Zoroark le miró. - Vale. Lo siento. No hay por qué ponerse así. - Dijo nervioso al Pokémon ave que se marchó volando tras eso mientras el tipo siniestro se acercó al río.

\- Bueno, ahora sí que apestas un poco. - Dijo Shade soltando una risilla por toda esta situación. - Pero no, casi lo único que podía oler era agua. - Añadió intentando aguantarse la risa mientras él se metía en el agua.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Me parto. - Dijo él para luego sumergirse y empezar a sacudirse la cabeza para deshacerse de la fruta en descomposición.

Shade simplemente no pudo aguantarse más y rompió a reír a carcajadas mientras Dark se daba un baño e incluso no pudo parar cuando él salió del agua completamente limpio. Viendo esto, y sintiéndose algo picado, Dark volvió al agua y usó toda la fuerza que pudo para salpicar a Shade, quien solo soltó un chillidito de sorpresa, quedándose sentada de un brinco. La Eevee no llevaba su lazo en esta ocasión, así que lo único que quedó empapado por el ataque de él fue su pelaje. Ahora era el turno de Dark de reírse, viendo como el pelaje de ella se quedaba caído por el peso del agua.

**(En este punto buscar y escuchar The Legend of the Dragoons - Shana's theme, crédito para los compositores)**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ahora verás! - Le ladró saltando al agua con él, empezando una pequeña guerra de agua.

Ciertamente el río todavía traía las frías aguas de la nieve derretida, ya que aún era finales de invierno y solo los primeros días de primavera, pero jugueteando un poco en la parte poco profunda no tardaron en entrar en calor.

Tras varios minutos pararon de jugar y salieron del agua, ambos se tumbaron en la tierra, mirando hacia las alturas. Él admiraba las estrellas mientras que ella miraba intensamente a la Luna creciente, ambos asegurándose de cubrirse con lo que tenían más a mano.

\- Refrescante… -Dijo él de pronto tras unos minutos de silencio mirando a los astros. - Me encanta la noche. Todo está callado y en calma. - Continuó. - Ningún ruido que interrumpa tus pensamientos. Solo… la paz de un mundo durmiente. - Terminó.

\- Sí, a mí también me gusta eso. - Dijo Shade con la mirada todavía en la Luna.

**(Pausamos la música)**

Fue a decir algo más pero el sonido de una ramita al romperse la interrumpió. Dark y Shade se sentaron de inmediato, mirando en la dirección general de la que había venido el sonido desde el otro lado del río. Los ojos de Dark se abrieron como platos en cuanto vio los ojos rojos de aquel Lucario, el mismo con el que se había peleado en sus últimos momentos como humano.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vosotros! - El Lucario les llamó.

La Eevee y el Zoroark miraron alrededor.

\- ¿Nosotros? - Preguntó ella.

\- Sí. ¿Habéis visto a un humano por aquí? Llevo meses buscando por un humano que secuestró a un cachorro de Eevee. Claramente se había perdido así que lo más seguro es que aún esté por el bosque.

\- Lo siento pero los únicos humanos aquí son la Familia Kaiser y ninguno de ellos jamás secuestraría un Pokémon. - Dijo Shade, su tono cambiando de pronto.

Hablaba mucho más directa y tajante, lo cual llamó la atención de Dark ya que normalmente, ella era más alegre.

\- ¡Vigila tu tono hablándole a un Pokémon mayor, canija! ¿No te han enseñado tus padres a respetar a tus mayores? - Gruño el Lucario, abroncándola.

\- Noticias frescas para ti: No eres ninguno de mis mayores y que no puedas pensar en que ese humano estaba ayudando a ese Eevee hace que no te merezcas mi respeto. - Le devolvió.

\- ¡Shade! - Soltó Dark, sorprendido por sus palabras pero que el otro Pokémon aterrizase donde estaban ellos le hizo mirarle y levantarse.

\- ¡Esa voz! ¿Tú? ¿Cómo-? - Empezó el chacal.

\- ¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? - Respondió Shade.

\- ¡Shade! ¡Para! - Le dijo el Zoroark, regañándola un poco y ella retrocedió ligeramente, mirando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, antes de que el siniestro pudiese volver a encarar al tipo lucha, este le propino un fuerte puño bala en la barriga, haciéndole perder el aliento e inclinarse. Dark ni siquiera oyó a Shade gritar su nombre

\- ¡Eso por la humillación que me causaste! - Soltó Lucario, terminando con una fuerte patada a la cara. - Y eso por lo que fuera que le hiciste a ese Eevee. Si este es tu castigo por lo que has hecho entonces te lo mereces, ¡pero no me parece castigo suficiente! - Dijo el tipo lucha, a punto de asestar otro golpe.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de alas resonó en el aire, y al siguiente instante Serge cayó en medio de todos, separando a Dark y Shade del Lucario atacante, levantándose lentamente y fijando sus ojos en los del Lucario, quien se sorprendió por la repentina aparición y retrocedió, el recién llegado siendo mucho más grande de lo que había esperado.

\- ¿Serge? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Shade al reconocer al ave.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad pensabais que iba a dejar que os fuerais solos sin ninguna protección? Podre ser un gandul, pero no un imbécil. - Le contestó a la Eevee, después dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al Lucario. - Y a ti… ¿Que mosca te ha picado? -

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿De dónde sales? - Preguntó el Lucario retrocediendo un poco más, pero demandando una respuesta.

\- ¡Todo eso te importa un pepino amigo! La pregunta que te he hecho ha sido por qué has atacado a estos dos en medio de su cita romántica a la luz de la luna. ¿No te das cuenta que estás matando el ambiente? - Incluso en aquella situación, el Pidgeot podía utilizar su humor.

\- ¿Ci-? Espera ¿¡qué!? -Shade chilló al oír esto, no creyendo lo que sus orejas habían oído mirando al Pidgeot con cara de sorpresa.

Sin embargo, él la ignoró por el momento, todavía observando al Lucario, esperando una respuesta suya.

\- ¡Secuestró a un cachorro de Eevee cuando todavía era humano! ¡Tiene que ser castigado! Ladró el chacal, lo cual hizo que Shade volviese a la situación actual.

\- ¡Él no ha hecho nada, bastardo! - Le devolvió ella al bípedo.

\- Oye oye oye, un momento, marcha atrás… ¡¿Cuando todavía era humano?! - Serge mira al Lucario, y después a Dark, y luego de vuelta al tipo lucha, para después estallar en carcajadas. - Tío, estás como un cencerro. Este de aquí ha sido un Pokémon toda su vida, lo que pasa es que eres un flipado. ¿De qué manicomio te has escapado? - Serge burló de los argumentos inverosímiles de su oponente, al mismo tiempo que se reía con sus propias palabras.

\- ¿eres de otra dimensión o qué? - Preguntó Lucario. - ¿No te enseñaron tus padres nada sobre las maldiciones de los Ninetales? Pueden transformar humanos en Pokémon. - Le dijo el Pokémon del aura.

Serge hizo una mueca.

\- Pues mira, a lo mejor no me enseñaron eso… pero lo que sí me enseñaron es como encargarme de cabrones como tú. No estoy dispuesto a creer las palabras de un Lucario que no conozco que dice mentiras de mi amigo. Para que lo sepas, aquí solo hay cinco Eevees, y una de ellas te puede pegar semejante paliza que te envía al siguiente jueves. A ninguna de ellas las están violando. - Le miró con desprecio. - Así que saca esa cabeza del atolladero y te vas por dónde has venido con viento fresco. - No se movió ni un músculo, pero toda su atención estaba concentrada en el Lucario, su cuerpo en tensión, como un resorte a punto de saltar.

\- Pues no veo a tu amiga negando mis palabras. - Gruñó el Lucario de vuelta, empezando a hartarse del pajarito metomentodo.

Serge suspiró.

\- Mira, se me está acabando la paciencia, ¿sabes? Y además, le has pegado semejante patadón al pobre que casi le rompes los dientes. No puedes ir por ahí y quejándote de que la gente no te contesta cuando vas repartiendo hostias antes de que hablen. Es que pareces idiota oye, las cosas como son: Pareces idiota. - Serge repitió el insulto, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me he hartado de ti! ¡Fuera de mi camino! - Rugió el chacal, empezando a preparar una Esfera aural.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni para mover su pata, porque el momento en el que terminó su amenaza se oyó un sonido muy agudo, y un destello en el aire entre el Lucario y Serge.

Al siguiente momento, un corte apareció en la mejilla del Lucario, cortando desde su morro hasta justo debajo de su oreja, sangre manando del corte. El chacal se quedó dónde estaba, paralizado. Él mismo era rápido y lo sabía, pero este era tan rápido que había parpadeado y no lo había visto… Eso era demasiado. - Maldito pajarraco de… - Murmuró por lo bajo, pero se calló cuando Serge le apuntó con su ala, la punta rozándole la yugular.

\- Bueno… ahora escúchame porque no me apetece gastar más saliva. No me voy a repetir: O te vas ahora con solo ese rasguño, que puedes exhibir y decir que lo conseguiste en una pelea larga y difícil… o te quedas y hago una castración gratis y sin anestesia. - Cuando dijo esto una gota de sangre cayó de la punta de su ala, manchando la garganta del Lucario. - ¿Trato? -

Lucario solo gruñó con fuerza, retrocediendo.

\- Nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse. - Fueron las últimas palabras de ese Lucario antes de volver a saltar al otro lado del río y marchándose.

\- Menuda broma de tío: "Nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse" ¿Se puede decir algo más cliché que eso? - El pájaro se burló del Lucario, y después se giró para mirar al dúo detrás suya. - ¿Estáis bien? -

\- Serge… Gracias. - Le dijo Shade al Pidgeot, más relajada desde que el Lucario había desaparecido de la vista.

Tras esas palabras, Dark soltó un gruñido, haciendo que su atención volviese a él mientras este volvía en sí.

\- ¡Dark! ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó la Shiny, yendo a su lado viéndole sentarse y frotarse la dolorida frente.**  
** \- Sí… solo un poco… aturdido. - Respondió él. - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó.

Serge se acercó y lo miró de cerca.

\- Te acabas de comer un puñetazo a la cara. Si te soy sincero, me sorprende que no te haya dejado inconsciente. -

\- Bueno. Natalie suele decir que tengo el cráneo tan espeso como la corteza terrestre. - El Zoroark se permitió soltar en broma, riendo un poco incluso con el dolor de cabeza.

Serge soltó una carcajada y se levantó.

\- Bueno, por lo menos el sentido del humor no te lo han afectado. De todas maneras, es un alivio que estés bien. - Una vez dijo esto, miró al Zoroark y a Shade, una sonrisa creciendo en su cara. - En ese caso, me marcho. Tres son multitud. - Con esas palabras, el Pidgeot se alejó un poco y se elevó al aire por encima de los árboles, pero, antes de marcharse, giró la cabeza. - ¡Por cierto, tened más cuidado! La próxima vez que tengáis una cita nocturna, tratad de tenerla más cerca de la casa, ¿vale? - Después de recomendarles esto, echó a volar.

\- Vale… eso ha sido random. - Dijo Shade refiriéndose a… toda la situación mientras observaba al Pidgeot alejarse de allí.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Qué cojones? - Dark soltó en alto, sacudiendo la cabeza tras un poco. - Da igual. ¿Te apetece pasear un poco más?

\- Me parece bien, pero creo que prefiero quedarme en este lado del río. - Respondió ella.

\- Secundado. - Soltó él y ambos empezaron a caminar una vez más sin rumbo fijo, dejando que sus patas les llevasen a donde fuera una vez más.

**(Aquí la música anterior vuelve a empezar)**

Alrededor de una hora después, los dos llegaron a un claro en el que decidieron tumbarse a mirar el cielo una vez más. Gracias a cierto pajarito, la caminata hasta allí había sido un completo silencio. E incluso durante unos minutos parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar en lo que quedaba de noche mientras él miraba las estrellas y ella a la Luna. Fue entonces cuando Shade por fin se relajó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

\- Me encanta mirar la Luna. - Dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que Dark mirase al satélite natural del planeta. - La forma en la que brilla es… Bueno, me relaja. No importa en qué forma esté. Luna llena o con forma de garra. - Dijo ella y él escuchó cada palabra.

\- Ya veo. - Dijo él. - A mí me gusta mirar a las estrellas. Como destellan, algunas brillantes, otras más suaves… Hace que mi mente viaje. Pensando en… lo que sea que venga a la mente. También me relaja mirarlas. La luz que brilla en medio de la oscuridad. Es… no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Encuentras la paz con solo mirarlas, ¿verdad? - Preguntó ella sonriendo y mirándole.

El Zoroark también la miró pero se quedó mirándola durante un momento, sonriéndole al poco.

\- Más o menos, sí. - Dijo él con calma, de nuevo mirando al cielo estrellado.

Fue entonces cuando soltó un gran bostezo con el que le salieron algunas lagrimillas de los ojos.

\- Woah. Eso sí que es estar relajado. - Le pinchó Shade y él rio un poco ya que, al mirarla, la pilló bostezando también.

\- Dice quien está bostezando. - Le devolvió.

Tras estas palabras, Dark se acomodó tumbándose sobre su costado y acurrucándose un poco. Shade se acercó a él, que le hizo algo de espacio para que se acomodase a su lado, dispuesto a compartir calor corporal. La Shiny se tumbó a su lado y él intentó cubrirla con su melena usándola como manta, pero no la tenía lo suficientemente suelta. El Zoroark al final decidió agarrar la bola que tenía de coleta y se la quitó. Con el pelo más libre fue capaz de cubrirlos a los dos. Ella pudo sentir su rostro calentarse por eso al sentir esto, pero no dijo nada a excepción de darle las gracias en tono bajo y tímido. No tardaron mucho más en quedarse dormidos los dos bajo las estrellas.

**(La música termina aquí)**

* * *

**\- **Aaaaa… Aaaaah… ACHOOOOOO! - El estornudo del Riolu hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa, ensordeciendo a todos aquellos que tenía su alrededor y asustando a los que no estaban preparados. Justo al lado del Riolu, Jake estaba sujetando un trapo húmedo, refrescándolo con su propio hielo mientras que a su otro lado estaba Elly, tratando de darle de comer una sopa.

\- Venga Eric, por favor. Zed, Luca y yo te hemos preparado esto. Tiene todo lo que necesitas para curarte lo más rápido posible." Le dijo ella, levantando la cuchara y acercándosela a la boca del Riolu. La sopa tenía un olor muy fuerte, ya que uno de los ingredientes eran cabezas de ajos, las cuales el Riolu odiaba. No abrió la coba en cuanto se la acercó, lo cual molestó mucho a la Eevee. - Oye mira, esto te lo hemos preparado con todo el cariño del mundo, y supuestamente eres uno de los salvadores del mundo, ¡así que deja de actuar como un chiquillo! - Le riñó una y otra vez, pero el Riolu no cedió.

Jake puso el trapo sobre su frente. - Eric, según Elly, esta sopa ha sido elaborada con varios ingredientes que tienen muchos efectos beneficiosos para tu salud, y que son necesarios para que puedas superar esta enfermedad con el mayor brío posible. - El Riolu le miró cuando dijo esto.

\- Como si fuera ambrosía, que yo no me lo meto en la b… - Aunque era grave y áspera, el sonido de su voz era inconfundible, y abrió la boca durante los poco segundos necesarios para que Elly le diera una buena cucharada, forzándole a beberse el líquido. El la miró, los ojos abiertos como platos, sacudiendo la cabeza, y ella le contestó con una sonrisa y asintiendo varias veces. Finalmente, el Riolu se cansó y decidió beberse la sopa, cruzando los brazos. Acto seguido Elly sacó la cuchara y le dio más, y poco a poco consiguió que el tipo lucha se bebiera la sopa. La Eevee se levantó en cuanto se terminó la sopa.

\- Muy bien, ahora deberías de descansar un poco, y a lo mejor mañana te sentirás mejor, ¿vale? - Le dijo a su pareja, que le contestó con un gruñido y cerrando los ojos, quejándose de lo mala que estaba la sopa. Elly le dirigió un beso y ella y Jake abandonaron la habitación. Eric estaba descansando en la habitación de ellos, y ya que estaba enfermo el resto de los miembros se habían tenido que repartir por el resto de habitaciones de la casa. En cuanto se alejaron de la puerta, una Lucario ya familiar se les acercó.

\- ¿Qué tal está? - Les preguntó Luca desde la escalera, habiéndo subido a preguntar pero al verles saliendo de la habitación había decidido esperar a que cerrasen la puerta.

\- Va bien, supongo. Pero la sopa no le podría haber gustado más. - Dijo la Eevee irónicamente. - No se lo tengas en cara, es solo que odia el ajo. Y aun así, creo que me hará caso si insisto todo el rato… Y muchas gracias al ayudarme a hacerla por cierto. - Elly le agradeció a la Lucario su ayuda, mientras que Jake se quedaba de pie a su lado en completo silencio, ya que no tenía nada que decir o hacer.

\- A nadie en esta casa le gusta el ajo. Aunque hay que admitir que aparte de dar sabor a algunas recetas es tan bueno como el pollo para los resfriados. Solo que la sopa de pollo sabe mejor. - Respondió Luca tras reír un poco por la ironía de la Eevee de ojos azules. - Me alegro de oír que está mejor. Pero, ¿Qué hay de vosotros, ya habéis decidido dónde vais a dormir? Os ofrecería otra habitación pero… ya no nos quedan habitaciones libres. - Añadió, bajando las orejas ligeramente avergonzada mientras se disculpaba con la Eevee. Elly soltó una risa y habló con Luca sobre la distribución de las habitaciones, mientras que Jake simplemente se alejó y se dirigió hacia el salón, decidido a leer un libro para matar el tiempo.

Afuera, Serge estaba tumbado a la bartola en la hierba y roncando. Como le había tocado hacer la guardia la noche anterior, no estaba de humor para hacer nada en aquel momento, y a todos les había tocado un pequeño descanso porque Eric había pillado un buen catarro, ya que si no hubiera sido así ahora mismo estarían en medio de una buena sesión de entrenamiento. "_Menos mal que Elly no es tan estricta…_" Pensó para sus adentros, girándose sobre su espalda y cruzando las alas bajo su cabeza, respirando profundamente. El sol le estaba brillando directamente a la cara, y aun con los ojos cerrados había bastante luz… y esta fue la razón por la que puedo saber que alguien se le había puesto entre el sol y él. Abrió un ojo y se encontró con una Shinx enfurecida.

\- Hooola caracola - Dijo el pájaro para después cerrar los ojos otra vez.

\- ¡¿Hola caracola?! Ayer me pegaste un susto de muerte por la noche y encima solo me dices eso en cuanto consigo encontrarte. Que cara más dura que tienes macho. - La Shinx le dijo con dejadez. - ¿Y se puede saber de qué iba todo eso anoche? Era el turno de Eric, no el mio, y tienes las narices de meterte a la habitación, decirme que es mi turno y después irte por ahí sin decir ni pío… Y luego vuelves al minuto y me dices: "Vete al sobre, yo te cubro" Pero… ¡¿tú de qué vas?! ¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste que era tan importante? - Le preguntó, gritando tanto que el Pidgeot notó algunas gotas de saliva cayendo sobre su cara.

Él gruñó, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho algo la noche anterior.

\- Mira, me fui por ahí para ver si había algo interesante que explorar. Y resulta que no hay ni un pepino, por lo menos en esta isla. - Estaba muy molesto con ella porque le estaba gritando sin parar, y ahora pensaba que había cometido un verdadero error al dejar a Dark y Shade fuera durante la noche… Y en el momento que se acordó de ellos sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. - ¡Mierda! - El pájaro soltó el taco, se levantó y echó carrera para empezar a volar, asustando a Lucy.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué?! - Repitió las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, tratando de sacarle una respuesta al pájaro.

\- Dark y Shade. Les dejé salir de noche y aún no han vuelto. - Le respondió, para luego despegar del suelo y volando al lugar donde los había visto por última vez, dejando a una Lucy aturdida en el sitio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?! - Lucy gritó lo más alto que pudo, aterrorizada. Su griterío se pudo escuchar por toda la casa, y casi todo el mundo la oyó. Radius, Natalie y Luna estaban fuera, teniendo una charla tranquila que fue interrumpida por semejante ruido. Hadrim estaba acurrucado en una esquina, observando, levantando la cabeza al oír esto. Luca, que había vuelto a la cocina, estaba ahora asomándose por la ventana. Ichiro pudo oír el fuerte rugido de la Shinx, pero el tono de voz le hizo asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Daniel estaba en el trabajo. Clara estaba ocupada limpiando el salón. Dust tenía su propia fiesta de videojuegos personal en el sótano, su habitación, utilizando auriculares para bloquear todos los sonidos que no fuesen del juego. Sin embargo, el Riolu tuvo que parar, pensando que había oído un ruido que no era del juego que estaba jugando. Pero solo se encogió de hombros y volvió al juego, pensando que se lo habría imaginado.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto rugir? -Preguntó Natalie desde donde estaba con los otros dos, mirando primero a la Shinx y luego al Pidgeot alejándose en la distancia.

Lucy se giró para mirar a la Eevee, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero cuando vio a una Eevee aún más familiar saliendo de la casa acabó sucumbiendo bajo una presión invisible. Y después de pensarlo un poco, ella no recibiría un castigo, en todo caso sería el desastre de Serge.

\- Ayer por la noche, Dark y Shade salieron de la casa y Serge no intentó pararlos. Y ahora resulta que aún no han vuelto. - La Shinx se explicó, sus palabras alcanzando las orejas de la Eevee por los pelos.

Su cara fue de la preocupación a la furia en meros instantes, después cerró los ojos, dejando a suponer a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor que estaba contactando al Pidgeot telepáticamente. Sin embargo, todos los Kaiser se relajaron visiblemente, dejando salir suspiros de alivio.

\- No te preocupes, lo hacen cada vez que no pueden dormir. - Dijo Luca con calma.

Ichiro viendo el ambiente más calmado y oyendo las palabras de Luca volvió dentro de su habitación.

\- Seguro que estarán durmiendo en algún claro ahora mismo. - Soltó Radius con una risilla.

\- ¿Estás de coña? ¡Salir en medio de la noche es la peor cosa que puedes hacer ahora mismo! ¿Que no sabes por qué estamos de guardia TODAS las noches? - Lucy le preguntó al Eevee más pequeño, algo estresada.

\- Pues… Nunca nos lo habéis dicho ni os hemos preguntado para empezar. - Dijo el Eevee de ojos marrones, bajando las orejas ligeramente por el estallido de la tipo eléctrico.

\- Radius tiene razón en eso. - Le apoyó Luna poniéndose a su lado para enfrentarse a la Shinx junto a Natalie, que hizo lo mismo por el otro lado de Radius.

Mientras tanto, Hadrim observaba todo esto atentamente, notando que había una tensión que no dejaba de atenuarse a una velocidad alarmante. Por otra parte, su mente se dirigía hacia cierta Eevee mayor, su mente empujando la suya con suavidad, pidiéndole acceso a una conexión. En cuanto Elly le notó, lo empujó hacia fuera, ya que no estaba de humor para hablar con cualquiera que no fuera el tipo volador, el cual había conseguido contactar. Notando esto, Hadrim se retiró, pero mantuvo su mirada en los cuatro Pokémon discutiendo.

\- _Están conmigo Elly, no tienen ni un rasguño y no se han despeinado. Perfectos para la fiesta._ \- Serge trató de calmarla al usar un poco de su humor… pero no le sirvió de mucho, aparte de que la Eevee soltara un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-_ Eric te va a matar cuando vuelvas, ¿lo sabes, no? Conociéndole seguro que se va a levantar y te va a pegar cuatro gritos bien merecidos. Y si no te los mete él lo haré yo._ \- La Eevee estaba diciendo todo esto muy seriamente, mientras que Serge solo podía contestar con suspiros y gruñidos.

_\- Mira, sé que la he cagado, pero creo que no hay ninguna razón para ponerse de esta manera. Y además, ya sabía dónde estaban desde anoche, y me aseguré de no quitarles un ojos de encima, por eso deje mi puesto en casa y Lucy está que trina conmigo. Tú tranquila, que yo controlo._ \- Trató de hacer la situación lo más coloquial posible, pese a que lo que había hecho era bastante irresponsable.

Puede que sean Pokémon adultos capaces de pelear, pero no tenían la experiencia necesaria para pelear bien contra enemigos normales, y mucho menos contra aquel que los estaba siguiendo.

\- _Serge, por favor… cállate. Vuelve, y dependiendo de lo que digan pensaré en qué hacer contigo._ \- Le cortó antes de que dijera alguna otra tontería, el pájaro respondiendo con un _"Recibido" _que sonó aburrido y derrotado antes de que se terminara la conversación.

La Eevee suspiró y miró a Hadrim.

\- Lo siento mucho por todo esto. Serge los ha encontrado y dice que están bien, así que no hay razón alguna por la que preocuparse. - Informó al Pokémon violeta, que estaba prestando algo más de atención a la gata eléctrica intentando defender su postura frente a los tres jóvenes Pokémon enfrentándola.

\- No hay problema, solo estaba pidiendo permiso. - Le respondió él sin apartar la mirada de los otros cuatro.

\- … y ahí afuera deben haber Pokémon peligrosos. ¡O entrenadores! ¡Podríais ser capturados y para cuando nos diéramos cuenta a la mañana siguiente sería demasiado tarde! ¿No pensáis que eso es razón más que suficiente para que estemos de guardia todas las noches? - Lucy concluyó su larga explicación de los muchos peligros que ella podía recordar que existían en ese mundo.

Los tres Pokémon más jóvenes estaban tensos por todo esto, sin embargo, fue Radius el primero en estallar.

\- ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Para empezar, este lugar es parte del territorio de una manada y Papá es miembro de ella! ¡No hay Pokémon violentos en este área y si los hubiera lo sabríamos y nos alejaríamos de ellos! ¡Segundo, Papá tiene una cúpula psíquica sobre esta parte del territorio que le ayuda a tener vigiladas a las mentes que entran y salen de ella! ¡Y por último, Shade y Dark han hecho lo que hicieron anoche unas miles de veces antes y nunca les ha pasado nada! ¿¡Qué tienes que decir ahora, eh!? - Le ladró, avanzando un poco, su pelaje herizándose.

Fue entonces cuando Hadrim decidió que era el momento de tomar un poco el control de la situación.

\- Radius Eevee Kaiser. Retrocede y cálmate. - Le dijo con tono severo.

El Eevee del pañuelo a rayas de inmediato se encogió y se alejó de Lucy.

\- Pero pa- - Intentó mantener su postura con voz más sumisa.

\- Sin peros, cachorrito. Cálmate antes de que hagas otro agujero en el suelo. - Had le interrumpió.

No le dijo nada a Lucy ya que ella no entraba en su… jurisdicción en cuanto a comportamiento, sin embargo.

\- Agradezco la preocupación, Lucy. - Le dijo. - Pero creo que necesitas algo para desahogarte un poco. Es más creo que a todos os vendría bien. - Le dijo.

La tensión ahora estaba clara y a no ser que se hiciera algo al respecto, alguien acabaría reventando de una forma peor que esta.

\- ¿Desahogarnos? Yo estoy de maravilla, te lo aseguro, lo que pasa es que vosotros os lo tomáis todo a la ligera. Vivís en medio de un bosque, rodeados de Pokémon salvajes y que podrían coordinarse y sorprenderos cuando menos os lo esperáis. ¡Sois extremadamente vulnerables! - Lucy delató todas las cosas que ella consideraba obvias en esta situación, incluso Elly estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque no lo expresara físicamente.

\- ¿Eso piensas? - Preguntó él. - Adelante, no intento hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero esta familia ha vivido en esta casa desde… ¿hace cuanto, Luca? - Preguntó a su pareja ya que ella había vivido con ellos desde que había nacido, la Lucario dejó ir una risilla corta.

\- Desde que Clara era una pequeña cachorra humana por lo que sé. Lo cual lo hace… tanto tiempo que no lo sé, la verdad, pero nunca ha pasado nada malo con los Pokémon de los alrededores. - Respondió ella desde la ventana de la cocina

\- Bueno… eso puede ser cierto. Lo que Lucy quería decir es que desde el punto de vista estratégico, estaríais en una clara desventaja en el REMOTO caso de que fuerais víctimas de un ataque. Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que los Pokémon "salvajes" como los llamáis aquí, no se coordinan muy bien, y por el amor de Arceus Lucy un entrenador no se va a presentar aquí para capturar a alguien, especialmente en medio de la noche. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no hay muchos humanos aparte de los Kaiser por aquí. - Elly le explicó a Lucy todo en lo que no coincidía con ella, tratando de mantenerse neutral en todo este asunto.

\- Bueno, para eso tendrían que engañar mi cúpula psíquica. No creerás en serio que no iba a poner algún tipo de sistema de seguridad allí donde vive mi familia, ¿no? - dijo el Espeon. - ¿No os acordáis de sentir una presión en la cabeza el primer día que estuvisteis aquí? - Preguntó.

Lucy no dijo nada porque cualquier molestia en su cabeza la atribuyó, en aquel momento, al teletransporte. Pero Elly sí que había notado a lo que refería el Espeon, incluso con el dolor de cabeza.

\- El domo te puede ayudar a identificar quién está en el área y determinar si es un enemigo o un aliado. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si hay demasiados? ¿O si hubiera un Pokémon psíquico muy poderoso? - Esta última pregunta le había estado torturando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la Eevee necesitaba una respuesta ahora mismo.

Temía que el tipo del que los estaba siguiendo fuera ese.

\- Para que este domo no me avisara de las mentes que entran en su área de efecto debería de pasar que quien ha entrado no tiene absolutamente ninguna actividad mental… o el que entre debería estar cubierto por algún objeto mágico que le oculte, lo cual dudo muchísimo que pase. - Dijo él.

"_Aunque… teniendo en cuenta de dónde vienen…_" Pensó, por fin dándose de bruces contra ese pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto, haciendo que cerrase el hocico y se quedase pensando.

\- Aun así, un tipo psíquico con una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa podría sobrepasar la seguridad… - Dijo.

El Espeon quería decir algo, defender que la casa era segura, pero acabó sin respuesta. Por sí mismos podían enfrentarse a cualquier Pokémon que intentase atacar la casa, pero lo que fuera que fuese que tenía a los exploradores así de tensos… estaba empezando a estresarle a él también.

\- Hay una cosa en la que tenéis razón. -Dijo- Si lo que sea que va tras vuestro grupo os tiene así, es algo más que simplemente serio. -sentenció.

\- Ahí abajo. ¿A qué viene tanta tensión de pronto? - Preguntó Ichiro desde arriba.

El chico había vuelto a asomarse por la ventana mientras Lucy estaba hablando a Radius, Luna y Natalie.

\- Arceus. Hay tanta tensión en el aire que podría romperla con un dedo. ¡Haced algo de sparring y echad algo de ese estrés acumulado! - El joven humano dijo desde arriba.

\- Coincido con Ichiro en eso. Podemos preocuparnos por lo que pueda pasar, pero estar todo el rato con los nervios a flor de piel no va a ayudar a nadie. - Añadió Luca a las palabras del chico humano, a lo que Hadrim asintió despacio. - Podemos preocuparnos por lo que sea pero lo que no podemos hacer es estresarnos sobre eso. Uno solo puede estar listo cuando las cosas pasen. - terminó ella, para luego preguntar a Hadrim con una sonrisa. - ¿No fueron esas las palabras de tu Líder?

El Espeon solo sonrió al recordar al anciano de su manada.

\- Ese viejo Caminante de la Noche… siempre sabio. - Dijo, notablemente relajado de nuevo.

Ahora estaba decidido. Si se daba la necesidad, tendrían que estar preparados… para lo que fuese.

Elly suspiró, derrotada.

\- Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, todos hemos estado en tensión estos últimos días. Es sólo que ocuparse de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo no está afectando… Y es gracioso porque ayer mismo estuve hablando de esto con Eric. Sé que sois capaces de manteneros vosotros mismos en condiciones normales, pero hasta ahora nos ha pasado de todo menos cosas normales… Nos preocupamos porque si nos descuidamos podría pasaros algo terrible.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que otros están dispuestos a hacer para ayudarte si no reciben una bala por ti? - Esta vez fue Radius quien habló, muchísimo más calmado que cuando su padre le había interrumpido mientras discutía con la Shinx. - Si otros reciben un golpe por ti, yo digo que eso demuestra que les importas. - Terminó.

\- Ya… pero cuando alguien recibe un golpe por tí te sientes como un imbécil. - Lucy comentó.

\- Bueno, vamos a salir de este ánimo tan depresivo y entrar en casa. Hora de comer. - Llamó Luca a todos y volvió dentro ella misma.

* * *

\- ¿¡De verdad tenías que ser tan bruto!? ¡Todavía me duele la cabeza! - Protestó Dark hacia Serge mientras se acariciaba la melena ya que alguien había decidido despertarle tirándole de esta.

El grito que soltó el Zoroark incluso despertó a Shade del susto, pero la Eevee se calmó en cuanto vio quien era el que estaba con ellos.

\- Bueno, no te tendría que haber pegado de esa manera si te hubieras despertado la primera vez que te pegué un grito. Y además, gracias a vosotros dos, en el mejor de los casos esta noche tendréis Serge a la brasa para cenar. Y con una guarnición de patatas para acompañar también. - El pájaro esperó a que el Zoroark se levantara.

Dark se relamió al oír esto, si solo por pinchar un poco al Pidgeot.

\- Suena delicioso. - Bromeó mientras se levantaba para luego estirarse y soltar un gruñido de gusto, desperezándose por completo.

Serge estuvo tentado a pegarle un capote al Zoroark, pero decidió dejarle la cabeza en paz, ya que probablemente acabaría haciéndose más daño a sí mismo que al Zoroark.

\- Diría que llegamos tarde a comer. - Dijo Shade mirando al cielo. - Deberíamos volver cuanto antes. - Añadió, no queriendo quedarse sin su parte.

\- Secundo la moción. - Dijo Dark empezando a caminar de vuelta. Serge mantuvo un ojo avizor mientras volvían a la casa, determinado a que volvieran sin un rasguño.

Cuando llegaron a la cara, el resto estaban comiendo con aparente tranquilidad cuando entraron al comedor. Dark había aprovechado la caminata para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de polvo, tierra y hojas que hubiese en su pelaje y en su melena, Shade haciendo lo mismo para que cuando llegaran al menos estuvieran presentables.

Elly miró al pájaro detrás de ellos, que solo contestó con un suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Te dije que estaban bien… - Le murmuró mientras se alejaba.

\- Y teniendo un sueño estupendo hasta que llegaste. Eso sí, si no lo hubieras hecho lo más seguro es que todavía estuviéramos durmiendo. - Dijo Dark. Serge levantó su ala por encima de su hombro, y aunque nadie comprendió que estaba haciendo, si tuviera un dedo corazón se los estaría enseñando al Zoroark. No estaba contento con ninguno de ellos.

\- Te lo dije. - Dijo Radius de repente.

\- ¡Cállate! - Lucy contestó, quemada con el Eevee.

\- Dejadlo ya. Los dos. - Dijo Luca delicadamente a su cachorro y a la Shinx, quienes continuaron comiendo lanzándose miradas duras el uno al otro de cuando en cuando.

Todos estaban comiendo en silencio y el ambiente resultaba incómodo cuanto menos. Luca estaba pensando en una manera de romper el hielo de alguna manera pero no se le ocurría nada. Aun así, la Lucario continuo pensando, hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Bueno, chicas. ¿Queréis ir de compras esta tarde? - Preguntó. - No sé, probaros algo de ropa, compraros algo que os guste. - Añadió, intentando cambiar el tema que estaba en mente de todos y esperando que una "tarde de chicas" ayudara a desestresarles un poco.

\- ¡Suena genial! - Shade fue la primera en hablar, su cola moviéndose de lado a lado muy rápido.

Natalie por su parte reaccionó con más calma, pero su propia cola se había puesto igual de loca.

\- Me encantaría ir también. - Dijo la más pequeña de los Eevee.

Luna solo asintió con un poco de interés ya que ella nunca había ido de compras.

\- ¿Ir de compras? Pues… vale, no iba a hacer mucho esta tarde, solo cuidar de Eric… Pero tú te puedes ocupar de él, ¿no Jake? - La Eevee le pidió un favor al tipo hielo, que solamente asintió, relajando visiblemente a la Eevee.

Si Eric estaba en manos del Sneasel entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

\- Entonces me voy. -

Lucy miró su plato durante unos segundos, después a su amiga, y luego a la Lucario.

\- Yo… es que… no sé, no me gusta ir de compras, y ninguno de nosotros lleva ropa… ¿Haremos algo más después? - Preguntó.

\- Solo quiero llevaros a todas a una Tarde de solo hembras y hacer lo que sea que queramos. - Le dijo Luca guiñándole un ojo, solo queriendo tener algo de diversión femenina sin machos por un día.

Lucy lo consideró. No estaba necesariamente "cansada" de Zed, o al menos de Zed en sí, de lo que sí que estaba más que harta era de lo indeciso que era todo el rato, especialmente cuando ella se lo quería pasar bien. Sin embargo, decidió ir con las hembras, básicamente para ver si hacían algo nuevo e interesante.

\- Entonces, decidido. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros, chicos? - Luca les preguntó a ellos.

\- Creo que yo entrenaré un poco. No lo he hecho en una semana o así. - Dijo Dust, estirando los brazos un poco.

El resto… simplemente no sabían que harían en ese momento. Serge probablemente estaría volando por ahí, intentando encontrar algo interesante.

\- A lo mejor yo me pondré a ver un poco la tele… no sé, me tiene intrigado. - Zed contestó, Nox de acuerdo con esta idea, aunque lo hacía básicamente por Emily se iba a quedar por allí.

\- Creo que mis tareas para el resto de la tarde ya son conocidas por todos los miembros de esta casa. - Jake dijo simplemente, terminando de comer.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo Luca con una sonrisa y asintiendo. - Entonces, ¿nos vamos? - Preguntó, levantándose, todos los que estaban de acuerdo con la idea levantándose también.

Tras prepararse y despedirse de los que se quedaban en casa, una hora después de terminar de comer, las chicas salieron de marcha.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, las chicas se habían repartido por una tienda de ropa. Luca estaba mirando brazales que le llamaran la atención, y Luna estaba con Natalie donde se podían encontrar los lazos de oreja. Elly estaba con ellas, tratando de encontrar un lazo similar a uno que Eric le había regalado hacía mucho tiempo y que había perdido. Luna estaba ayudando a la Eevee más joven a decidirse en alguno, y Nat le estaba devolviendo el favor de la misma manera. Shade iba por su cuenta, mirando ropa para el cuerpo con Lucy, que no podía contener la risa al ver todas esas ropas y los modelos que había, ya que los consideraba ridículos. Sin embargo, a Shade le gustaban mucho. En los días más fríos o en ocasiones especiales le gustaba llevar algo puesto, aunque ahora solo estaba mirando por ahí y por allá, sin ningún rumbo. Luca le dijo a las que nunca habían venido de compras a que buscaran algo que les gustara y que en cuanto eligieran se encontrarían en la caja.

Natalie se había conformado con un simple lazo blanco que se ataba alrededor de la base de la oreja, mientras que Luna eligió uno amarillo con un cristal de bisutería rojo enganchado. Ambas soltaron risillas en cuanto se dieron cuenta del desastre que habían hecho a sus patas, el suelo cubierto de lazos, y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Elly aún no se había decidido por ninguno, por lo que las dos hembras más jóvenes decidieron ayudarla.

\- Oye Elly. - Luna llamó a la Eevee más adulta. - ¿Quieres probarte alguno? - Le dedicó una sonrisa al hacerle la pregunta.

Elly la miró, algo confundida al no saber a qué se refería. Sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver los lazos que Luna y Natalie llevaban sobre sus cabezas y asintió. Nunca podía venir mal un poco de ayuda. Luna y Shade soltaron grititos de alegría y empezaron a traerle lazos y lazos a la Eevee, enseñándoselos y haciendo que la Eevee posara delante del espejo para que se viera con ellos. Tras probarse más de una docena de lazos distintos y pensando que no encontraría ninguno de su gusto. Más aún cuando la zorra de fuego trajo un lazo cuyo color era idéntico al color de ojos de Elly, y con una tela casi transparente por encima que le daba algo de brillo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - Le preguntó Luna mientras Natalie ya estaba buscando otro lazo para que la tipo normal de ojos celestes se probara.

La Eevee miró el lazo.

\- Bueno… tiene el mismo color que mis ojos, pero… no me gusta como un color para un lazo la verdad… Es bonito y me gusta, pero no me convence. - Expuso su opinión para con el lazo, no muy segura de que le guste.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Hay muchos para probarse. - La Vulpix le deshizo el lazo y se fue a buscar otro, mientras que Natalie le traía uno a Elly, este era rojo con los bordes de color púrpura.

Elly lo inspeccionó.

\- Bueno… este también me gusta, y el borde púrpura es un toque muy bonito, le da ese aire real que vuelve locos a todo el mundo. Si lo compro lo llevaría puesto… pero solo si fuéramos a algún lugar lujoso, como la capital. - Dijo Elly, agarrando el lazo con sus poderes.

Le gustaba, pero aún seguía sin tener algo para cuando quisiera simplemente estar guapa, como en una cena más casual, con los amigos.

\- Pues entonces venga. ¡Pruébatelo! - Natalie tenía ganas de vérselo puesto, ofreciéndose a ponérselo a la Eevee, Luna haciendo lo mismo.

Elly se sonrojó, algo reticente a hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo, usando sus poderes para atarlo alrededor de la oreja.

En cuanto de se lo puso miró a sus amigas.

\- Bueno… ¿Cómo estoy? -

\- Yo diría que te queda de maravilla. - Luca dijo mientras se acercaba, sus ojos fijándose en el suelo cubierto de lazos que Luna y Nat habían dejado al terminar. - Bueno bueno… me parece que alguien se ha descontrolado un poco, ¿no? - Las dos jovenzuelas soltaron una risa de nerviosismo, algo avergonzadas. - Venga, vamos a arreglar esto antes de que venga el dependiente y nos metamos en un buen lío. - Las cuatro empezaron a recogerlo todo, y cuando ya quedaban poco Luca cogió uno de color azul con una perla blanca enganchada.

Justo cuando lo iba a poner junto a los demás, Elly lo vio, usando sus poderes para quitarselo a Luca de las patas. Sin decir nada se quitó el rojo rápidamente y se puso el nuevo, y después se miró al espejo.

\- Este… ¡Este es super bonito! - Exclamó, contenta por haber encontrado algo que le gustara.

Miró a las otras hembras, enseñándolo.

\- ¿Qué os parece? ¡Es tan bonito que hasta Eric va a tenerme envidia! - Soltó, bromeando un poco al final.

Las otras tres se rieron al imaginarse al Riolu con un lazo atado a la oreja.

\- Es bonito y no es tan formal. ¿Quieres llevarte los dos? - Luca tosió por la risa.

Elly asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Muy bien, pues venga, vamos a encontrar a Lucy y Shade. - Dijo la chacal mientras metía todos los lazos en la cesta.

Mientras tanto, Shade le estaba preguntado a Lucy como le quedaban los trajes que se estaba probando. La variocolor había cogido mucha ropa y le había pedido a la Shinx que le ayudara a ponérsela… E incluso le había cogido algo para ella… Pero que la tipo eléctrico se lo pusiera era una historia completamente distinta, ya que ella no tenía ni que mirar lo que le estaba enseñando para poder responderle.

\- ¡Ni de coña!

\- ¡Venga va!, ¿no te vas a probar ni uno? - Shade dejó la prenda donde la había encontrado. - Debe de haber algo que lleves para ocasiones especiales o algo así.

\- ¡Las únicas Pokémon que llevan esas cosas en nuestro mundo son esas pijas insoportables que se quejan de todo! Si aparezco con eso puesto se van a reír en mi cara, ¡e incluso perderé mi dignidad! ¡Lo ODIO con pasión! - Gritó una y otra vez, gruñendo en cuanto veía la ropa a su alrededor, imaginándose a sí misma en una de esos trajes, especialmente al artículo que le estaba enseñando Shade, el cual consideraba el peor de todos.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor allí… pero aquí ya has visto que mi familia no es rica y yo llevo esto puesto cada día. - Dijo Shade, apuntando a su propio lazo, el cual cuidaba mucho, especialmente cuando se ponía o quitaba un vestido. - Y luego hay cosas que llevamos en ocasiones más especiales, como en un cumpleaños o en Navidad. - Shade empezó a mirarse más cosas.

\- ¡Cualquier cosa mientras no sea más mi… más horteradas de estas! - La Shinx se censuró rápidamente. - Lo único que me veras puesto será un lacito al final de mi cola, y eso es todo. Y solo lo he llevado una sola vez en mi vida.

\- ¿Un lazo para la cola? Pues de eso hay allí, ¿vamos a mirar? Puede que te guste alguno. - En cuanto dijo esto y se puso a caminar hacia los lazos de cola, se dio cuenta de que una humana había cogido un vestido rosa lo suficientemente grande para un Pokémon crecido y que incluso hubiera evolucionado del todo. Era de un color rosa chillón, y de cintura para abajo tenía un tutú.

\- No me gustaría estar en el pelaje de quien tenga que ponerse eso. - Shade contuvo la risa.

Lucy se giró para mirar el vestido en cuestión… y empezó a soltar carcajadas.

\- ¡Dios mío, eso parece un traje de payaso! - No podía evitar reírse, aunque le doliera en el alma que algo tan horrendo destrozara la preciosidad del color rosa.

Aunque era algo que solo unos pocos elegidos conocían, esos pocos elegidos siendo su propia pareja y Elly, le gustaba el color rosa. Shade rio con ella.

\- Bueno… hay mejores cosas que hacer con ese color. Venga, vamos a ver esos lazos. - Ambas se dirigieron a donde estaban expuestos los lazos para la cola.

Una vez allí empezaron a mirar todos los productos disponibles, mirando unos cuantos hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un lazo rosa que estaba llamando a la Shinx. Shade llamó a la tipo eléctrico y después la miró, encontrándose con una cara de tristeza.

\- No hay nada que me llame la atención. - Dijo ella, haciendo que la Eevee se volviera para mirar al frente.

El lazo rosa había desaparecido, todos los demás a su alrededor moviéndose, como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo.

\- ¡Vaya hombre, qué mala suerte! Hay unos muy bonitos por aquí. Vente y buscamos a las demás. - Le dijo a la Shinx.

Ella y Lucy buscaron a los demás, y tristemente no encontraron nada que le gustara a la Shinx antes de toparse con ellas.

\- Otro día será… - La Eevee le sonrió, tratando de animarla, y aunque la lince no respondió al momento, acabó asintiendo, haciendo parecer que estaba ojeando más lazos. Todo lo que veía era muy soso o increíblemente hortera para sus gustos, no existía un punto medio.

\- Lucy, Shade, aquí. - Luna las llamó mientras Luca comenzaba a pagar lo que habían comprado.

Lucy y Elly se acercaron en cuanto se reunieron todas, las dos amigas mirando la cesta de la Lucario, que llevaba una cantidad ingente de accesorios, aunque en realidad solo eran cuatro lazos y un brazalete para la chacal. Elly se acercó a una oreja de la Shinx.

\- Te apuesto diez poképlatas que cuesta 400. - Elly supuso, mirando a la cantidad de accesorios exagerada que querían llevarse de vuelta a casa. Lucy, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

\- Yo digo que van a ser 430. - Dijo ella, aceptando la apuesta e incrementando el coste de su pequeña excursión.

Lamentablemente, no tenían poké con ellas, y aunque tuvieran dinero dudaban que los aceptaran en ese mundo… aunque compartieran los mismos nombres, lo cual les había confundido bastante al darse cuenta de que en vez de utilizar monedas hechas de varios metales, utilizaban papelitos de colores distintos. Fue entonces cuando Luca se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había cogido en la cesta: un lazito rosa para cola, y se quedó mirándolo unos momentos. Los pelos de Lucy se pusieron de punta en cuanto se dio cuenta de que podía ser que Luca no lo comprara. Sin embargo, los sentidos de aura de la Lucario percibieron esto y decidió comprar el lazo rosa, aunque no sabía muy bien quién había sido la que lo había puesto en la cesta.

\- Son ochenta y cinco poké en total, señora. - El hombre le sonrió.

Luca pagó con el dinero que tenía en la bolsita alrededor de su cuello mientras Elly y Lucy la miraban, anonadadas ante el bajo precio de los artículos. Luca cogió una bolsa y lo metió todo dentro. - Muchas gracias por su compra, esperamos que vuelva pronto. - El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa más grande.

\- A usted. Adiós. - Luca le respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la tienda. - Bueno chicas… ¿Adónde vamos ahora? - Les preguntó a todas, ya que ir allí había sido su idea, ahora quería que ellas lo eligieran.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa que Elly y Lucy todavía llevaban no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

\- Esa boca chicas, que os entrarán moscas. - Ambas se recuperaron de la sorpresa y miraron a la Pokémon adulta.

\- Bueno… hemos estado fuera toda la tarde… ¿Nos volvemos para casa y picamos algo? - Lucy sugirió, recordando los muchos puestos de comida que se habían encontrado de camino adonde estaban, recordando que vendían bebidas y bayas asadas.

\- Secundo esa moción. Pero solo llevamos comprando un par de horas. - En cuanto Luna dijo esto, su propio estómago retumbó, ya que estaba hambrienta. - Eeh… ¿hora de picar? - Luna preguntó, avergonzada.

Elly y Lucy soltaron una risita y asintieron, aunque no sabían que picar.

Luca miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún lugar para comer algo pero sin que fuera un bar. Se decantó por un puesto de comida en medio de la plaza y fué hacia allí, donde ofrecían muchos tipos de bayas cocinadas de varias maneras, e incluso una macedonia de frutas y bayas.

\- Normal que se llame "Paraíso de Bayas". - Comentó y luego miró de cerca las ofertas. - Hala, ¿también helado de bayas? Eso es nuevo. - Chilló como una cachorrita. - ¿Qué os parece aquí, chicas? - Le preguntó al grupo entero.

Natalie asintió, y Luna solo quería comer lo que fuera. La Eevee más grande y Lucy estaban un poco confundidas, al no saber que era el helado, pero juzgando por las reacciones de los demás, supusieron que estaba muy bueno.

Elly se lo pensó un poco.

\- Si hay sabor de bayas meloc, entonces yo quiero uno. - No estaba segura de que fuera muy posible.

Los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron en cuanto algo le vino a la cabeza. - ¡Yo quiero de gomi amarillo!

\- Déjame mirar. - Dijo Luca mirando la carta de helados de nuevo. - Parece que no hay de gomi amarillo, pero puedes tenerlos sobre el helado. - La Lucario le dijo a la Shinx, cuyos ojos se iluminaron, decidiéndose por un helado de vainilla con gomis amarillos repartidos por la superficie.

Natalie se decidió por un helado de naranja mientras que Luna optó por uno de Baya Sidra. Para terminar, Luca pidió uno de fresa cuando una camarera se acercó a tomarles nota.

\- Muy bien. Tomad asiento y esperad un momentito. - Les dijo la joven mujer con una sonrisa cálida.

Luca tranquilamente se fue a una mesa cercana al puesto y se sentó, Lucy haciendo lo mismo mientras Elly se quedaba junto al puesto a esperar los helados... Natalie, curiosa como siempre, se quedó allí también para ver cómo se preparaban los helados. Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención no fue la preparación de los helados, sino el otro camarero del puesto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que pudo sentir como si su pecho se comprimiera hasta el punto de hacerle notar una presión incómoda en este. El humano, un chico, pero no era por eso, fue verle lo que hizo que la mente de la cachorra le recordase… a él. Nat intentó no pensar en eso… pero su propia mente la traicionaba. Los recuerdos inundando su mente hasta el punto de que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

Elly sintió las alteraciones en el estado emocional de la Eevee y la miró, fijándose rápidamente en los ojos llorosos y la cara de terror que tenía al mirar al humano.

\- ¿Oye, estás bien Natalie? - La mayor preguntó, preocupada por lo que estaba viendo.

Al oírla, la Eevee de ojos esmeralda se giró para mirar a la mayor. La menor intentó hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no podían atravesar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Elly le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

\- Estás teniendo malos recuerdos, ¿a que sí? - No tuvo que esperar para una respuesta, ya que sabía que esta sería un "sí", ya que conocía los síntomas de primera mano, y podía suponer lo que estaba pensando la pobre. - ¿De cuando eras humana? - Prosiguió con sus preguntas, bajando la voz.

Natalie solo podía asentir como respuesta mientras miraba al suelo para no mirar al humano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - La voz preocupada de Luca llegó a sus orejas.

Ella también había sentido el cambio en la joven Eevee y se había acercado para saber qué iba mal, arrodillándose al lado de ellas, pero Nat no podía responder. Luca no se molestó en detenerse a sí misma a la hora de agacharse y coger a la pequeña tipo normal en brazos, quien se apretó todo lo posible contra la Lucario en ese abrazo.

\- Yo cojo los helados, pero por ahora creo que deberías dejarla tranquila, hay algo que la está asustando mucho. Déjala que se calme y después la podemos bombardear con preguntas. - Elly le aconsejó a la Lucario.

Luca solo asintió y volvió a la mesa con la Eevee en brazos sin hacer preguntas. Para cuando Elly trajo los helados, Natalie estaba al menos respirando con más calma y había dejado de temblar, pero todavía se mantenía callada. Luna habría preguntado, pero no lo hizo, pensando que sería lo mejor, y empezó a comerse su helado. Lucy sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada sobre el estado de la Eevee, ya que había estado viviendo con una Elly deprimida durante casi un año entero, y sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esto está buenísimo! - Dijo la Vulpix, tanto porque de verdad estaba bueno, como para intentar alegrar a Natalie, quien al menos empezó a sonreír mientras ella misma disfrutaba de su helado tímidamente.

Elly empezó a lamer el helado, temblando de placer por la temperatura baja y su sabor intenso y delicioso.

\- Hmmm… Qué frío que está. ¡Me encanta! - Elly exclamó, Lucy siguiendo su ejemplo y probando el helado, disfrutando mucho del sabor de la vainilla, pero lo que la estaba volviendo loca eran los gomis amarillos que estaban repartidos por todo el helado. No estaban tan buenos como los que tenían en casa, pero sabían igual, aunque el sabor no era tan intenso, pero suficiente para hacer que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, chispas recorriendo su pelaje.

\- ¡Que buenooooooo! - La Shinx no podía contener su alegría.

\- Me alegra que os guste. - Sonrió Luca para todos, disfrutando de su propia merienda de fresa.

Nat mientras volviendo más a ser ella misma mientras disfrutaba del suyo de naranja.

\- Verdad. Está muy bueno. - Por fin habló la Eevee de ojos esmeralda.

Elly miró a Natalie y asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa y decidiendo no preguntarle a la Eevee sobre lo que la había puesto de esa manera y la dejó disfrutar de su helado. Lucy se lo estaba comiendo muy rápido y casi se había comido todos los gomis cuando de repente le empezaron a doler los dientes y la cabeza.

\- ¡Ow ow ow ow! ¡Duele, duele mucho! ¡¿Por qué narices duele tanto?! - Lucy se quejó mientras miraba a su helado, muy confundida.

\- No tan rápido, Lucy. Mucho frío puede causarte congelación cerebral. - Le dijo Natalie a la Shinx. - Esto siendo el dolor que te está dando en la cabeza. - Rio ligeramente la Eevee más joven. - Tómate tu tiempo y deja que se te caliente la boca un poco antes de volver a por el helado. - Le sugirió.

Lucy le hizo caso y esperó un poco de tiempo antes de lamer el helado otra vez, un poco intimidada.

\- Al menos tú puedes saborearlo antes de que se te derrita en la boca. - Rio Luna ligeramente mientras se comía el suyo propio, que estaba empezando a derretirse, dejando el morro de la zorrita de tipo fuego manchado de helado derretido, sin embargo estaba disfrutándolo igual.

Los helados de los demás también se estaban derritiendo pero comparados con el de la Vulpix, los suyos solo estaban empezando a gotear. Aunque Lucy había decidido no ir tan rápido, fue la primera en terminarse su helado. Le quedaba un poco del helado en sí, ya se había comido todos los gomis que había y no quería más. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los demás no iban ni por la mitad.

\- Oye… ¿Porque sois todos tan lentos? - Les preguntó, bastante molesta.

\- Bueno, nosotros intentamos disfrutar un poco más, sin prisa. - Natalie respondió, volviendo a reír ligeramente, lamiéndose el morro cuando se detuvo para responder.

Lucy lamió el helado que tenía en la cara, gruñó y se bajó de su banco.

\- Pues yo me voy por ahí a ver que hay. No tardaré mucho… - La Shinx salió corriendo, volando las servilletas a su alrededor.

Se paró enfrente de todas las tiendas que le interesaban: Desde tiendas de ropa ridícula las cuales encontró divertidas, a algunos artículos como zapatos y sombreros, los cuales no comprendió. Mientras se movía por el centro comercial se encontró con una tienda que tenía unas ofertas… interesantes. Miró a su alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie la veía y se metió dentro. Salió de la tienda unos minutos después, su cara más roja que un tomate.

Después de esta excursión, Lucy volvió a donde estaban sus amigas, una vez más volando todo lo que estaba hecho de papel o muy ligero.

\- Eso ha sido… interesante. -

\- ¿El qué? - Preguntó Luna.

La Shinx no sabía si responderle o no, y al final optó por una respuesta un tanto ambigua.

\- Bueeeno… he visto un par de cosas ridículas y me he reído un poco, y… ¡Digamos que he encontrado algo que incumbe a Zed, porque creo que es bastante interesante! Es una pena que no haya venido. - La Shinx se arrepentía de que no hubiera venido con ellas, pero para ser sinceros en eso consistía una tarde solo para chicas.

\- Me pregunto que puede ser eso tan interesante que ha sido capaz de captar tu atención. - Dijo Shade, sabiendo que la lince eléctrica era muy selecta con sus gustos.

La Shinx le sacó la lengua a la Eevee, diciéndole con eso que nunca lo confesaría, y, cuando Luca regresó de pagar por los helados, el grupo se puso en marcha de vuelta a casa.

\- Ha sido un día divertido. ¿Repetimos otro día? - Preguntó Luna cuando salieron del centro comercial.

La tarde se había pasado muy rápido, y el ocaso se les había echado encima, tintando el cielo con sus colores anaranjados y rojizos. Elly asintió, alegre al haber encontrado algo que llevar, y Lucy respondió con un "Ni idea".

\- Bueno, será para otro día. - Dijo Luca con calma mientras guiaba el camino de vuelta a casa.

Una vez de vuelta, Hadrim fue el primero en recibirlas desde el tejado del porche.

\- ¡Macho! Me voy arriba y a dormir enseguida. - Dijo Natalie, cansada tras todo lo que habían hecho.

Luna por su parte se estiró con vigor.

\- Yo creo que solo descansaré un poco más las patas, no tengo sueño todavía. - Dijo la Vulpix, dirigiéndose dentro.

Al contrario que Luna y Natalie, Elly y Lucy estaban despejadas y no estaban cansadas, pero no se les pasó por la cabeza hablar con el Espeon.

\- Lo siento Hadrim, pero ahora quiero ir a ver a Eric y ver si ha mejorado, y también quiero enseñarle lo que me he comprado. - La Eevee agarró sus lazos y el misterioso lazo rosa y se dirigió para dentro, con Lucy siguiéndola de cerca.

\- Yo quiero ir a ver cómo está Zed, porque conociéndole seguro que está tumbado por ahí sin hacer nada. ¡Nos vemos! - Se metió en la casa, ambos Pokémon yendo a su bola e ignorando a un Espeon aturdido.

En el momento en el que estaban solas, Elly le dio el lazo rosa a la Shinx, que corrió arriba rápidamente y lo guardó en el armario, para después volver a bajar.

\- Gracias Elly. Si se hubieran enterado me habría dado algo de la vergüenza… - La Shinx se lo agradeció a su amiga con un abrazo.

Elly se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

\- Oye, para eso están las amigas, ¿no? Aunque… podrías decirme qué es lo que has encontrado para ti y Zed que has encontrado tan interesante. - Su amiga soltó una risilla, un tanto avergonzada, pero aun así se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

En cuanto terminó la Eevee la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y después las dos empezaron a reír.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo hará? - Preguntó, empezando a subir las escaleras.

La Shinx se encogió de hombros.

\- A lo mejor, no lo sé, pero ya va siendo hora de que tome riendas en el asunto, porque él no quiere. Bueno, trata de no pillar lo que tenga Eric, ¿vale? Lo único que no quiero en esta vida es tenerte a ti también moqueando. - Ambas rieron otra vez.

\- ¡Vale! Nos vemos luego. - Ambas amigas se separaron, Elly dirigiéndose a donde estaba Eric para ver cómo estaba y Elly buscando a Zed.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la entrada, Luca se quedó allí, esperando a que un sorprendido Espeon entrase en casa.

\- Eso ha sido raro. Solo os he saludado. - Dijo él bajando del tejado.

Luca simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin tener ni idea de por qué Elly y Lucy habían huido así del Espeon.

\- Bueno yo he terminado comprando un lazito rosa para la cola que no puse yo misma en la cesta. Aun así no me ves preguntándoles sobre eso. - Respondió ella. - Sus razones tendrán para no querer estar cerca tuya ahora mismo. ¿Tal vez porque no quieren una bronca sobre lo que pasó antes de la comida?

\- En fin, no importa. - Dijo él entrando y, al pasar al lado de la Lucario cuando ésta cerró la puerta, dio un ligero brinco soltando un sorprendido "¡Rii!".

\- Ooohoho. ¿Alguien está juguetón esta noche? - Preguntó ella, girándose para ver a su sugerentemente sonriente pareja.

\- No sé. Lo que sí sé es que hay un incendio en alguna parte muy cerca de aquí… ¿tal vez se te ocurre algo para apagarlo? - Le dijo sugerentemente y haciendo un gran énfasis cuando había dicho cómo de cerca estaba, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

\- Bueno, tengo algo de frío. No te importaría encender la calefacción, ¿verdad? - Respondió esta vez ella yendo hacia él y luego entrando en la habitación, agarrándole la cola al entrar.

\- Créeme. La caldera está a tope. - Respondió él, cerrando la puerta con su psíquico en cuanto ella tiró de él para adentro por la cola.

* * *

Tras unos minutos, Dust regresó de su entrenamiento. Entró a la casa y cerró con llave tras de sí. Se había bañado en el río por lo que no iba a necesitar uno en casa. Se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo con una lata de refresco de cola para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación. Por el camino pasó junto a la puerta de sus padres, oyendo algo que llamó su atención, el joven Riolu de la piedraeterna se paró a escuchar… Solo para luego bajar por las escaleras con algo de prisa, cerrando la puerta al sótano detrás de él. "_No es una imagen que quiera en mi cabeza… ¡JAMÁS!_" Pensó.

* * *

Nada mejor que una tarde tranquila. Sin entrenamiento. Sin salir fuera. Incluso Hadrim les había dado el día libre de peleas de sparring, como había sido la rutina desde el día en que casi se monta un pleito por Dark y Shade durmiendo en el bosque. Lo único que tenían que hacer era tumbarse en el salón o donde les diera la sagradísima gana y hacer lo que les saliera de los-ehm bueno. Dark estaba con Dust en el sótano, los dos disfrutando de una sesión de videojuegos. Hadrim estaba disfrutando de un libro en su pequeño espacio de lectura, siendo este el sillón individual del salón. Natalie estaba haciendo lo mismo en otra esquina de la misma habitación. Luna estaba viendo la tele con Ichiro. Sin embargo, no todos estaban sin nada que hacer. Luca estaba ocupada ayudando a Clara con la colada. Llevando ropa al patio trasero para tenderla a secar. Desde hacía unos días, la Lucario caminaba de forma rara y parecía tener problemas a la hora de sentarse. Casi todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de esto pero nadie había hecho siquiera mención a ello, por lo cual la chacal adulta estaba más que agradecida.

Eso no duraría mucho tiempo, pero por el momento todos los miembros del Equipo Star estaban repartidos por la casa: Eric y Elly, junto con Zed y Lucy, estaban tratando de entenderse con un juego de mesa que Dust les había recomendado. Se llamaba Monopoly, y estaba resultando ser… un tanto peculiar.

\- ¿¡Pero porqué le das las verdes!? ¡Nos va a dejar los culos rojos con eso! - Lucy le estaba gritando a Zed, que estaba desesperado, ya que estaba entre la espada y la pared en el juego y en la vida real.

Estaba a punto de darle su propiedad verde a Eric por 500 poké. Era un buen trato… excepto por el hecho de que el Riolu tendría un monopolio después.

\- No voy a tener dinero para construir nada Lucy, y necesita el dinero para seguir jugando. - Después apuntó a la Eevee a su derecha. - Ella debería ser tu preocupación. ¡Tiene casas puestas en las amarillas y las rojas, y está a punto de mandarlo a la bancarrota! - El Riolu se defendió de las acusaciones de Lucy mientras Elly tenía una sonrisa de seguridad sobre su posición en el juego.

La partida se alargaría a causa de la suerte de Zed, aunque al final sería Elly quien ganaría al mandar a Lucy a la bancarrota.

Mientras discutían todo esto, Serge estaba hablando con Nox sobre lo que ellos consideraban "cosas de machos", aunque en realidad estaban hablando de las inseguridades del Houndour en referente a Emily, quien estaba pasando mucho más tiempo con Dust que con el tipo fuego. El Pidgeot le riñó por decir esas cosas y trató de darle algunos consejos sobre cómo hacer que Emily se interesara por él una vez más. Jake, por último, estaba ayudando a Luca en todo el proceso de secado de la ropa. Su condición no había escapado los ojos del Sneasel, pero a diferencia de los demás él tenía una pregunta referente a eso, y temía que no se la respondiera si no le preguntaba en ese preciso momento. Debía conocer la respuesta para comprender lo que sus amigos llamaban "emociones" o al menos eso pensaba él. Se acercó a la Lucario, una expresión de calma en su cara, ilustrando a la perfección su paz interior.

\- Luca, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? - Su voz llegó a las orejas de la Lucario, que paró en su tarea y se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa.

\- Claro. Pero tengo que seguir teniendo la ropa. ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó al tipo hielo volviendo a meterse en la casa.

\- ¿Cuál es el atractivo de participar en sesiones tan duras de coito cuando el resultado final será una disconformidad tan molesta durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo? ¿Vale la pena el placer, o es solo un intento a conformar a tu pareja sentimental cuando atraviesa un periodo de deseos de apareamiento intensos sin fines reproductivos? - Jake preguntó todo esto sin siquiera inmutarse, y tampoco tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Para él no era más que una pregunta lógica y que estaba preguntando puramente desde el punto de vista científico. Mera curiosidad la verdad, solo deseaba conocer lo que significaba el término elusivo de la "emoción." Su falta de conocimiento en el campo le había llevado a hacer esa pregunta a Elly y a Eric en más de una ocasión, pero siempre le decían que lo sabría con el tiempo. Solo esperaba que Luca reaccionara de otra manera.

La Lucario se quedó mirándole un momento. Sonrojándose visiblemente. Sintió el impulso de darle una buena ostia con la zarpa bien abierta y cruzarle la cara por tamaña invasión a su privacidad, pero ella no era de saltar así de primeras, por lo que se contuvo.

\- ¡Jake, esa no es una pregunta que nunca se debe preguntar! - Le chilló, más como una hembra adolescente a la que han pillado con las patas mojadas que como una joven adulta y madre. - Es una invasión a la privacidad, por tanto una total falta de respeto. Puedo entender tu curiosidad pero no puedes meterte en lo que hacen otros en su tiempo a solas con sus parejas. - Le dijo intentando permanecer calmada pero con un tono severo en la voz.

Tras esto, esperaba que él no insistiese en la pregunta.

Su respuesta no paró al Sneasel.

\- Pero, ¿por qué es un tema tan privado en primer lugar? No soy un pervertido, como Nox o Dust, y carezco de una pareja, por lo que no estoy rompiendo ningún pacto y no traiciono la confianza de nadie. Mi pregunta surge puramente desde el punto de vista científico, mera curiosidad de niños, podría decirse. ¿Qué hay de malo en todo esto? - Inquirió, todavía sin entenderlo.

\- Jake. No. Deja de preguntar. - Le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y todavía notablemente sonrojada. - Sólo con preguntar eso te estás metiendo en mi vida privada con Hadrim y, incluso si no quieres, eso es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros dos. Así que por favor, deja de preguntar. - Le volvió a pedir, metiéndose más en la casa e intentando poner fin a esa embarazosa conversación.

Sin embargo, Jake la siguió allá donde iba.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué sientes vergüenza al hablar de esto con alguien como yo? No deseo compartir esta información con nadie más, sólo es para uso personal. ¿Y si susodicho momento no llega jamás en mi vida? ¿Y si…?

Según el Sneasel seguía hablando, la vergüenza se convertía en irritación y Luca simplemente no pudo aguantarse más tras lo último que había dicho. La chacal se giró con una mirada de claro enfado y envolvió una de sus zarpas con hielo, que luego se moldeó hasta formar una maza helada que cayó rápidamente sobre la cabeza del tipo hielo, golpeándole de tal manera que lo más seguro era que le creciera un chichón.

\- ¡Esa información no es de la incumbencia de nadie salvo mía y de mi pareja! - Le dijo casi rugiendo para luego girarse y marcharse a seguir con sus cosas, gruñendo y aún roja como un tomate, pasando por el salón mientras se dirigía hacia la solana para coger más ropa que tender fuera.

Jake se acarició la cabeza. No estaba enfadado ni dolido por lo que había pasado. Solo muy confundido. Después de ese débil, pero efectivo puñetazo, decidió dejar la conversación, suspirando y poniéndose la mano sobre la cabeza, donde le estaba saliendo un gran chichón, el cual algún otro miembro compararía con aquellos de los dibujos animados.

\- Bueno… Supongo que cesaré esta conversación… - Se encorvó hacia delante. - Pero no era necesario que hiciera eso… - Se deprimió un poco, aunque decidió que esperaría a otro momento para preguntárselo otra vez a Eric y Elly.

\- Deberías ponerte hielo en ese bulto. - Le dijo Luna al verle entrar en el salón tras una furiosa Lucario tras oír ese… golpe. Jake la miró y asintió. Lo haría… más tarde.

O a lo mejor lo haría en aquel momento, ya que estaba encontrando dificultades a la hora de bloquear el dolor y pensar lógicamente. Se rindió y fue a la cocina, abrió el congelador y cogió una bolsa de hielo para reducir el dolor. Después se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá, presionándose el hielo sobre el chichón creciente sobre su cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haber enfurecido a Luca hasta el punto de atacarle.

* * *

Por otra parte, Radius se subía por las paredes de aburrimiento. No tenía ganas de ver la tele ni de jugar videojuegos con sus hermanos, esto haciéndole deambular sin parar por toda la casa. Al menos, hasta que se fijó en Natalie leyendo y decidió ir con ella. Tal vez podría leer él también, ya que hacía mucho que ni siquiera abría un libro por su cuenta. Pero primero fue a la cocina para coger algo de beber, decidiendo llevarle algo a Natalie también. El Eevee del pañuelo llenó un cuenco de zumo de naranja con cuidado no derramar la jarra. Tras esto se agenció una lata de cola para sí mismo. Balanceando el cuenco en su lomo con la cola y cogiendo la alta con la boca, el Eevee volvió al salón y fue hacia donde Natalie estaba leyendo.

El Eevee dejó su lata en el suelo al llegar a su lado, esto haciendo que ella le mirase.

\- Hey, Radius. ¿Quieres algo? - Preguntó Natalie sonriendo y echándole el ojo al bol cuidadosamente balanceado sobre su lomo.

\- Nada. Solo pensé que te apetecería beber algo y te he traído algo de zumo de naranja. - Respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa y dejando el bol en el suelo para ella.

\- ¡Valla, gracias! - Dijo ella moviendo la cola y con los ojos ligeramente más brillantes.

Después de todo el zumo era casero, exprimido esa misma mañana por Hadrim, quien se había tomado el día para preparar el desayuno también él mismo.

\- No hace falta que me las des. - Dijo él. - ¿Qué lees? - Preguntó luego.

Natalie por su parte estaba disfrutando de su bebida un momento, murmurando de gusto para luego levantarse limpiándose el morro y acercándose al libro para dejar a Radius ver la portada.

\- Papaito me ha dejado uno de sus libros favoritos para leer ya que me he terminado los míos. - Le dijo.

La Eevee de ojos verdes se había acostumbrado a llamar al Espeon de esa manera y a él no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Es más, disfrutaba que la pequeña Eevee le llamase por lo que para ella era un apodo.

Marcando la página, Natalie cerró el libro, dejando ver el título "Heart's Journey". La portada era un arte combinado: por un lado se había dibujado a un Jolteon de pelaje plateado y ojos esmeralda, situado de perfil con una mirada melancólica, denotando que echa de menos a alguien. Por el otro se había dibujado a un Luxray mirando al frente. Su pelaje siendo azul y negro, pero el tono de azul era más intenso, similar al de una zona del mar muy profunda y sus ojos tenían un brillo cálido y calmado mientras el Pokémon mantenía una expresión muy de la realeza. En el centro del arte se había dibujado una corona hecha de madera, decorada con intrincaciones de oro y hojas otoñales, rematada con un topacio en la zona central de la parte frontal de la misma.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Conozco este libro! - Dijo él, entusiasmado de pronto, con la cola moviéndose de lado a lado. - ¡Me encanta! ¡Todas las aventuras que vive el Jolteon mientras intenta volver a casa con esa Leafeon, y también las peleas de ese Luxray! - Dijo, con un hype tremendo de repente, lo cual hizo que Nat riese ligeramente.

\- Calma, chico trueno. Todavía no lo he leído, solo estoy empezándolo. - Le dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que el joven macho Eevee se sonrojase mientras la miraba. - Entonces… ¿Te gusta leer? - Preguntó ella intentando evitar un silencio incómodo.

\- Sí. Mucho. - Respondió él.

\- ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo? - Le ofreció.

Las orejas del Eevee del pañuelo se levantaron de golpe y su cola empezó a moverse al tiempo que él empezó a asentir rápidamente y ella le ofreció un sitio a su lado.

Los dos Eevee pasaron horas leyendo el libro y avisando al otro cuando se podía pasar página. Leyeron unos cuantos cientos de páginas antes de decidir parar.

\- ¡Macho! No me canso de esta historia. - Dijo Rad. - Me encanta Voltage. ¡Cómo se enfrenta a sus enemigos y siempre sale vencedor! - Dijo posando con orgullo, incluso hinchando el pecho ligeramente.

Natalie solo rio ligeramente de nuevo por la situación, haciendo que Rad se sonrojase de nuevo.

\- A mí me gusta como lo único que tiene en la cabeza es volver a casa con su amada después de lo que pasó al principio y como siempre rechaza a otras que intentan atraerle. Por otra parte también me gusta como el Príncipe Xen siempre pone a su pueblo por primero que él. Y, sobre todo, ¡como la princesa Autumn se niega a aceptar a otro pretendiente que no sea su amado caballero! - Dijo Natalie, chillando un poquito al final de lo que había dicho con una gran sonrisa.

Radius por su parte solo hablaba de las escenas de las peleas del libro, como cualquier cachorrito haría, algo que la mente adolescente de ella encontró muy mono.

\- Ya aprenderás a apreciar algo más que las escenas de las batallas. - Le dijo. - Como esas en las que los personajes se abrazan, se besan, se hacen carantoñas… - Empezó a enlistar, pero se detuvo, riendo al ver las caras que estaba poniendo Rad hacia toda su lista.

\- ¡Nunca! - Respondió él siguiendo la palabra con un pequeño gruñido fingido.

Algo que solo hizo que Nat sonriera más, divirtiéndose, y que no pudo evitar encontrar extremadamente mono.

Hadrim levantó la mirada de su propio libro para mirar a los dos cachorros mientras estos hablaban del libro y sus escenas. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su hocico al verles y luego el Espeon regresó a su lectura. Mientras tanto, Dark miraba desde la puerta del pasillo. Le gustaba ver a su hermanita disfrutando y pasándolo bien. Sonriendo y siendo feliz. Pero algo le impedía sonreír ante la escena ante sus ojos. Al final, el Zoroark se giró y se volvió hacia el sótano llevando consigo un cubo de roscas de mantequilla y dos vasos llenos de hielo.

* * *

**Rayrudan: Well. But if it isn't a cute bounding chapter this one? ****Bueno espero que os haya gustado este "pequeño" capítulo en el que decidí hacer que mis personajes estrecharan algo más sus lazos y que vosotros los leyérais, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ha sido divertido escribirlo. Esta vez estoy solo y no hay mucho más que decir, este capítulo me ha hecho sonreír mientras lo comprobaba… espero que a vosotros también cuando lo leáis. Un saludo y pronto vendrá el próximo! estad atentos!**


	16. Capítulo XVI: Confrontación personal

**Rayrudan: ¡SORPRESA GENTE! Un capítulo más, sin esperar mes y medio, mayormente por mi culpa.**

**Eric: Wooohoo, sí porque no tengo nada que hacer. Para aquellos que no lo saben, he comenzado la universidad, aunque dudo que eso afecte nuestra frecuencia de subidas…. Tampoco somos los maestros de la consistencia.**

**Rayrudan: En fin ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos? No. Lo que pasa es que mientras estábamos escribiendo este capítulo nos dimos cuenta de que todo lo que queríamos meter se nos iba de las manos en cuanto a longitud. Por lo que decidimos partir el capítulo por la mitad y hacer dos capítulos. Esperamos que esta decisión os guste y que no estéis muy liados con lo que sea que se os ha echado encima teniendo en cuenta el mes en el que estamos (en España acaban de empezar las clases).**

**Bueno lo único que me queda por decir es: Disclaimer: No clamo posesión sobre nada relacionado con Pokémon, todo esto pertenece a TPC y a GF. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, la región en la que se desarrolla actualmente y los perosnajes, con la excepción del Equipo Star, el cual pertenece a Eric566.**

**Solo una cosa más: "Life's a bitch" y durante las próximas 2 semanas no voy a tener internet en mi casa así que… creo que el próximo capítulo va a tardar algo más.**

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo tras el horizonte, y aunque el día pronto acabaría la casa de los Kaiser estaba tan activa como siempre. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la aparición del Equipo Star, y ya se habían acostumbrado a la mayoría de las cosas que había en aquel lugar, aunque todavía existían ciertos conceptos que no comprendían. Principalmente, habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y relajarse, pero poco a poco se ponían más y más nerviosos sobre lo que podía estar ocurriendo allí de dónde venían en su ausencia. Serge había intentado ignorar toda la situación y apoyaba la opinión de Elly, ya que esta decía de que conocían a sus amigos y que estos serían más que capaces de ocuparse de casi cualquier ladronzuelo que apareciera.

\- En verdad, se podría interpretar como que les estamos dando un poco de protagonismo. Hemos estado por todas partes desde hace ya… ¿un año o algo así? Y mientras nosotros nos ocupábamos de todo ellos estaban en el Gremio más aburridos que unas ostras y ayudando en las reconstrucciones. No hace falta que nos preocupemos. - Serge trataba de calmar a Lucy y Jake, que se estaban preocupando demasiado mientras jugaban al parchís.

\- Eso es cierto… ¿pero has olvidado, por casualidad, aquellas formas de vida vegetales que infestaron aquellos cadáveres de Pokémon? Eso no era normal, independientemente de cómo se mire el asunto, y aunque removí tierra y cielo tratando de encontrar una indicación de sus orígenes, no hay absolutamente nada en nuestra historia parecido a esas cosas. - Jake explicó los orígenes de sus preocupaciones, tirando el dado.

Sacó un cinco, lo cual puso su ficha justo al lado de la de Elly.

\- Me temo que, una vez más, has sido devorada. - Cogió la ficha verde de la Eevee y la devolvió a su casa, acción que la enfureció.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Ya estás empezando a jugar como Zed! - Se quejó, ya aborrecida de aquella situación.

Esta era la quinta vez que mandaban una de sus fichas a casa.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices… sí, es casi lo mismo que pasa cuando juega con nosotros, lo cual ya es bastante ridículo. Será mi pareja y todo eso, pero… joder, vaya suerte que tiene cuando juega. - Lucy dijo esto en voz alta con la intención de cambiar el tema de la conversación previa.

\- Aaaah sí, es verdad, me acuerdo que me lo comentasteis. ¿De verdad era tan malo como decís? - Serge preguntó por la efectividad de la extraña habilidad de Zed.

Las dos hembras asintieron repetidamente, la Eevee temblando al recordar lo que había pasado hace una semana.

\- Es la cosa más rara que he visto en la vida. Gané el primer juego y me confié… pero a la siguiente Zed empezó a sacar unos turnos INCREÍBLES, y se quedaba las mejores propiedades y evitaba todo lo que no le beneficiara. Incluso sacaba las mejores cartas de suerte o del cofre… - Empezó a enumerar todas las ocasiones que la suerte de Zed lo había ayudado, y cada una de ellas hizo que Lucy gruñera más y más alto.

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez que nada más empezar a jugar se compró las rojas y las amarillas y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto? ¡Eso sí que me cabreó! - En cuanto Lucy se lo recordó, Elly soltó un gruñido de exasperación, justo antes de que las dos reventaran a reír, dejando a sus dos compañeros muy sorprendidos.

Jake aclaró su garganta.

\- Debo admitirlo… La suerte de Zed es una de las cosas más fantásticas e incomprensibles que he tenido la oportunidad de observar, y ha llegado a unos niveles a veces increíbles. Es como aquella ocasión que Spinda comenzó una lotería, en la cual el premio eran varias bolsas de bayas y gomis… - Jake empezó la historia, pero Serge le interrumpió para después terminarla.

\- Y el tío se acerca, prueba una sola vez y gana el premio gordo. Sí… eso es… algo. - Serge había estado allí cuando había ocurrido, la erupción de aplausos y felicitaciones que estallaron en el bar ahora resonaban en sus oídos… Y todo mientras observaba la bola negra y azul en la cual se había convertido Zed, a punto de morirse de vergüenza. - Mi pico se cayó al suelo en cuanto lo vi. Un tanto así. - En cuanto terminó la historia, Serge se encorvó hacia delante y abrió su pico tanto como pudo, asegurándose de que la mitad inferior tocara el suelo.

Elly y Lucy empezaron a reír una vez más, y Jake se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, encontrando ese intento de imitar las escenas de los dibujos animados que veían en la televisión algo imposible, pero era también divertido y muy propio del Pidgeot.

\- Sí que os gustan los juegos de mesa. - La voz de Dust les llegó en cuanto el Riolu apareció en el salón, estirándose. - ¿Qué tal os va? - Les preguntó.

Lucy lo miró.

\- Pues claro que nos gustan. Son bastante divertidos, y algunos se parecen a los que tenemos en casa... - Lucy miró de reojo a Jaky y Elly. - Aunque estos pasan tanto tiempo jugando al ajedrez que rara vez podemos jugar los demás. - Mientras hablaba mal de sus compañeros, Elly no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que era verdad, pero Jake se puso recto y la miró.

\- Dices esto como si de un problema se tratara Lucy. No posees los conocimientos de ajedrez suficientes para jugar correctamente… ¿o deseas que le cuente a Dust lo que ocurrió en tu primer juego de ajedrez y como usaste los Horseas? - Jake le dirigió una mirada de superioridad mientras decía esto, lo cual la cabreó bastante.

\- ¡Cállate eso de una vez, pesado! - Con ese mero insulto la Shinx consiguió que Jake temblase de rabia, principalmente porque pensaba que era un insulto ilógico.

\- ¿Qué problema hay en jugar con diferentes normas? Cada uno juega como lo encuentra divertido. - Dijo Dust.

\- No existen problemas con usar reglas distintas, siempre y cuando tengan sentido. Debes de coincidir conmigo en que usar los Horseas para saltar todo el tablero y acabar con tu realeza en solo dos turnos es simplemente ridículo. - En cuanto Jake explicó esto, Lucy se cubrió la cara con sus patas delanteras, tratando de cubrir sus mejillas sonrojadas, soltando un grito agudo para después estallar e insultar repetidamente al Sneasel, soltando palabrotas peores cada vez que abría la boca, aunque Jake ignoraba completamente la descarga incesante de palabrotas de Lucy.

\- Eso es una boca sucia. - Comentó Dust. - Si sigue hablando así, mamá le enseñara lo que es una limpieza de boca. - Dijo el Riolu dorado señalando a la Shinx, aunque ella estaba tan enojada que ignoró completamente lo que le estaba diciendo. - Y sí, eso es un pelín… demasiado. Solo es divertido cuando el otro puede hacer algo al respecto. - Añadió. - Si os interesa, tenemos un tablero de ajedrez por alguna parte. - Les dijo en caso de que quisieran jugar.

\- Ahora mismo estamos bien con este, pero creo que Jake y yo lo cogeremos más tarde para jugar una partida… ¡Joder, venga ya! - Elly gritó con toda su frustración cuando vio que su dado cambiaba de un seis directamente a un dos, lo cual hizo que Serge soltara una carcajada, entretenido por las tiradas pésimas de Elly.

Tiró su dado… y cayó donde estaba la ficha de Elly, enviándola, una vez más, a su casa. Elly gritó de pura agonía, lo cual provocó que Serge estallara en carcajadas, y todo esto mientras Lucy le gritaba a Jake.

\- Al menos no estás encerrada en casa. - Le comentó el Riolu. - Me acuerdo una vez que jugué y durante toda la partida no pude ni sacar una ficha. - Recordó su peor partida.

\- ¡A lo mejor debería, porque me están tocando tanto las narices con esta mierda de partidas que voy a terminar por echar a alguno de estos tres del equipo! - Lo gritó lo más alto que pudo, y Serge se sujetó el costado del dolor que le estaba provocando todo aquello, ganándose una mirada asesina de la Eevee. - ¡Y como no dejes de reírte serás tú, listopán! Le diré a Eric lo del fiasco con Dark y Shade, y a ver cómo te ríes después, ¡¿te queda claro?! - Lo de echarlos del equipo no lo decía enserio, pero aquello de contarle el fiasco a Eric sí que lo decía de verdad, y Serge lo sabía.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Bueno bueno, relájate que es solo un juego… No hace falta que te pongas así… - Serge intentó darle la vuelta a la tortilla para hacer parecer que Elly era la que se equivocaba… pero en realidad estaba en una situación muy delicada en todo lo referente a su relación con su superior… por lo que no probó su suerte y se cerró el pico para variar.

\- Bueno, en caso que a alguien le importe, ya he tenido suficientes videojuegos por hoy y voy a entrenar unas horas en el bosque así que… ¡os veo luego! - Terminó con tono animado, acercándose a una ventana abierta y saltando fuera por ella.

Los Pokémon jugando alrededor del tablero se despidieron, y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente se miraron. - Me preguntó a dónde irá… Creía que había estado entrenando ayer. - Lucy le preguntó al resto.

Solo le respondieron encogiéndose de hombros, ninguno de ellos muy seguros de que podían responder.

\- Es bastante curioso verle abandonar la casa en vez de permanecer en el sótano y jugar a los… ¿videojuegos, creo que lo llamaba? - El Sneasel se había interesado mucho por ellos al haberlos visto, y deseaba probarlos.

\- Bueno, ahora que no está en casa, y no estará aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas… ¿Queréis bajar a ver que hay allá abajo? Aunque prefiero terminar esto primero… - Serge propuso esto al resto del grupo, y todos coincidieron en que era buena idea… aunque antes querían terminar aquel juego de parchís tan intenso.

* * *

Dust por su parte se alejó de la casa, disfrutando de la brisa y del ambiente del lugar. Sin embargo, justo detrás de él, la siempre curiosa Emily se había escapado de la casa, evadiendo a Luna, quien la había estado vigilando los últimos días, y empezó a seguir al Riolu, una vez más sintiéndose como una maestra del sigilo. Dust podía oír pasos que no eran suyos de cuando en cuando, hasta que llegado a un punto se detuvo y miró alrededor detrás suya, intentando ver quién le estaba siguiendo. Pudo ver algo, alguien de pelaje marrón y cremoso escondiéndose en un arbusto cercano, las hojas agitándose y cayéndose de las ramitas. Emily seguía estando muy segura de sus habilidades, pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Él se acercó a los arbustos, usando su percepción de aura para reconocer quién era.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emily? - Le preguntó a la joven Eevee en cuanto la reconoció, dejando de usar sus sentidos de aura y mirando a los arbustos, esperando que saliera de ahí.

La Eevee soltó un grito y pegó un bote, saliendo de los arbustos y dirigiéndose a Dust la cara sonrojada.

\- ¡Eres malo, Dust! ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí? ¡No había hecho ruido! - Estaba muy molesta con el Riolu.

\- Bueno. Primero, podía oír tus pasos y cuando me giré pude verte saltando entre los arbustos. - Le explicó con la misma calma. - Em, voy a entrenar y, por mucho que me gustaría tener a una Eevee de buenas miras mirándome, me gustaría estar solo haciendo eso. - le dijo. - Así que, ¿por qué no vas de vuelta a la casa? - Le preguntó con tranquilidad.

\- ¿B-B-"Buenas miras"? - Dio un paso hacia atrás, avergonzada. - Pues… bueno… ¿no quieres que te anime? Vamos Dust vamos… Dale al… ¿aire? - No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía para entrenar, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, demostrando que no sabía nada sobre rutinas de entrenamiento.

Dust rio ligeramente por esto.

\- Qué monada. Pero estaré bien, en serio. - Le dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente. - Vuelve antes de que se preocupen porque no saben dónde estás. - Le dijo.

\- ¡Aaaagh! Quería ver a dónde ibas… ¡pero eres igual que Luna! - En cuanto gritó esto miró a otra parte. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo, su cara convirtiéndose en una gran sonrisa diabólica en meros instantes. - Hablando de eso… ¡Luna necesita un macho en su vida, y creo que tú necesitas una hembra en la tuya! ¡Seríais una pareja fantástica! - Se empezó a burlar del Riolu de esa manera, emparejándolo con la Vulpix.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Le preguntó. - Bueno, es sexi y fijo que es muy caliente. - Dijo, pensando y poniéndose una pata bajo el hocico. - Sin embargo, ya ha dejado claro que no está interesada en mí. - Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para luego girarse y volver a caminar.

\- ¡Entonces le diré que tú estás interesado en ella! ¿Qué te parece eso? ¡Dust y Luna, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E! Primero biene el matrimonio, luego el huevo y después… - Empezó a cantarlo todo mientras daba vueltas alrededor del tipo lucha.

Dust se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

\- Bueno, entre el matrimonio y el huevo hay algo pero creo que hablar de eso con una cachorrita. - Dijo. - Y por encima de todo, mi mirada recae sobre otra hembra, siendo sincero. - Confesó. - Y no, no voy a decir quién es. - La pinchó y continuó de nuevo con su andar.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Primero de todo, se lo que es el apareamiento, así que no te tienes que callar nada! ¡Segundo, tenemos la misma edad, tontorrón! Y tercero y último... - Se le acercó y le puso su mejor cara de pena. - ¿Quién es? ¡¿Quién te gusta?! ¡Dimelooooooooo! - Se lo rogó.

Él solo la miró, pero solo le sonrió viéndola así y continuó andando, decidiendo torturarla un poquito más si decidía seguirle. Además sería un buen entrenamiento de concentración para él.

\- No te lo digo. - La pinchó un poco más, respondiéndole con negativas cada vez que preguntaba sobre el asunto, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba.

Tras un rato caminando, llegaron al río, donde Dust decidió parar, bebiendo un poco de la fresca agua. Tras esto, se levantó y se situó a un lado para empezar su propio entrenamiento con algo de meditación… Con la dificultad añadida de cierta Eevee con una pervertida curiosidad preguntándole sin parar sobre la hembra en la que está interesado. Esto le parecía gracioso ya que… bueno… él lo sabe y no se lo va a decir.

Emily se quedó mirándolo mientras Dust se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Se le acercó, sonriéndo. - Dimelooooooooooo… - Esta vez se lo susurró al oído.

\- No. - Rió él ligeramente, concentrándose, empezando a sentir el aura a su alrededor, la más notoria siendo la de la Eevee.

Primero quería entrar en comunión con el Aura para luego poder empezar su calentamiento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Pensando en esa chica? ¿Sus forma, su tamaño, sus curvas? - Empezó a soltar preguntas cada vez más y más pervertidas. - ¡Eres tan pervertido como yo o Nox, admítelo! Dime quien és y te prometo que no se lo diré… - Se lo prometió una y otra vez, pero hasta ella sabía que no sería capaz de mantener algo en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno, ahora mismo no necesito PENSAR en su forma. - Es todo lo que dice, levantándose tras esto.

Con los ojos cerrados y preparándose mientras que, para sus ojos, el rango de su visión se disminuyó considerablemente, Dust concentrándose para hacer que su aura, solo para su visión, formase a otro Riolu que se preparó para luchar.

Emily la mira, muy confundida. Ya le estaba empezando a frustrar. - ¡Venga va, que no est tan difícil! ¡Dimelo o voy a empezar a decir nombres a ver como reaccionas! -

\- Adelante, inténtalo. Pero por favor, hazte para atrás. - Le pidió, bloqueando de golpe con los brazos, seguido de dar unos golpes rápidos.

\- ¡Bien, veamos… Luna! - Empezó por lo obvio.

\- Sexi y caliente, pero no. - Dijo, agachándose para esquivar y respondiendo con una patada con voltereta hacia atrás.

Su rival cayendo de espaldas, pero recuperándose rápidamente con una voltereta hacia atrás también y lanzándose contra Dust sin darle un momento para respirar mientras el Riolu de pelaje dorado mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Y qué tal Shade? Ah, no espera, que tu hermanita… Eh… ¿Natalie? - Emily trató de corregir aquel error, haciendo como si no acabara de proponerle como pareja a su propia hermana.

\- Shade. Curiosa y admito que ¡está ganando un tremendo cuerpazo! Pero sí, es mi hermana. - Le dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos al haber recibido un puñetazo en la cara, pero continuó peleando.

No podía permitirse aflojar y esto estaba empezando a hacerle sudar.

\- Natalie. Inteligente y curiosa como todos los cachorros de su edad. Aún demasiado joven para desarrollar un cuerpo al que mirar, pero madre tiene un buen posterior al que disimular una mirada… siempre y cuando Dark no me apuñale con la mirada, claro. - Dijo, temblando al recordar la mirada del Zoroark una vez que le había pillado ojeando bajo la cola de Nat mientras ella leía.

\- Hmm… Bueno, es verdad, Dark protege mucho a Natalie… Y creo que el otro día vi a Radius y Natalie leyendo juntos… Da que pensar, ¿eh? - Soltó una risilla. - Bueno a ver… ¿qué tal Elly? No es joven y no tiene ninguna relación contigo, ¿no? - Emily se lo preguntó inocentemente, pese al hecho de que lo que estaban diciendo no podía ser más pervertido.

\- Primero, ella ya ha sido marcada y reclamada por Eric, así que está fuera de mi liga. - Dijo, esquivando una patada giratoria y respondiendo con un fuerte puñetazo. - Sin embargo, si no lo estuviera… Es fuerte, eso lo he podido ver. Inteligente y una gran administradora de dinero. - Lanzó una patada ígnea para hacer retroceder a su rival o que recibiese el golpe y se alejase por el golpe. - De cabeza fría cuando hace falta y apasionada. Tiene el cuerpo de una diosa, sinceramente, buen trasero y patas fuertes… - Se detuvo un momento ya que recibió un golpe en el vientre, doblándose hacia adelante y luego saltando hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo al haber recibido un nuevo golpe de su rival. - Y tiene la cantidad justa de peso para tener una barriguita muy mona. - Dijo, saltando para volver a ponerse en pie. - ¿O Eric la ha-? - Empezó, solo para ser interrumpido por un golpe más de su ilusión en su visión aural.

\- Pero qué diceees, si Elly no está gorda… No se ve casi, pero tiene un poquito de barriga… pero está en muy buena forma… y con esos ojos azules que tiene… Le tengo un poco de envidia, la verdad. Y que yo sepa, ninguno de los dos quiere tener un cachorro… así que no, no es eso. ¿Y qué te parece Lucy? - Tenía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba de la Shinx, aunque todos sabían que ella y Zed estaban juntos.

\- ¡Una fiera! - Dijo lanzando un puñetazo. - Rápida. Fuerte. Me atrevería a decir que muy… atrevida. - Dijo poniendo un tono sugerente en la última palabra, al mismo tiempo que seguía lanzando golpes con cada cosa que decía sobre la Shinx, golpeando a su oponente. - Está en buena forma y eso le da tremenda silueta y unos buenos músculos en las patas. - Lanzó una esfera de aura al frente suya, que reventó al chocar con el suelo y creando un pequeño cráter en él. - Eso también la hace ser una hembra de muy buenas miras, un bonito trasero que es difícil resistir azotar o agarrar al menos un poco y… heh sus pequeños arrebatos son tan fuertes que uno puede echar un pequeño vistazo a una buena… flor sin marcar. - dijo. - Pero no, no estoy interesado en ninguna de las nombradas. Shade es mi hermana. Radius parece estar interesado en Nat, incluso si él no se da cuenta. Elly es la pareja de Eric. Y Lucy… Bueno ella no huele como si estuviese marcada, pero la he visto ser mucho más… melosa con Zed, y eso es una señal roja. - Terminó, esquivando una esfera aural imaginaria con un salto y cayendo sobre su rival para terminar la pelea de una vez.

\- Pues entonces… ¡Yo! ¡Emily! - Decidió probar su suerte, a ver si el Riolu decía algo gracioso.

\- Mona. Pervertida. Curiosa. No muy sigilosa. - Esquivó a su oponente de nuevo pero recibió un ataque rápido. - Tienes buenas miras y eres bastante interesante. - Dijo, lanzando una patada. - Sin embargo, es muy fácil ojear tus zonas secretas. - Rio un poco, dejando caer que le había visto un poco sus… zonas íntimas.

Emily soltó un grito de sorpresa y bajó la cola, algo sorprendida… Por supuesto, nunca se preocupaba mucho por esas cosas, pero nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan… directo.

\- Por otra parte… eres guapa y por mucho que quiera echarle la zarpa al trasero de Lucy… el tuyo no está fuera de mi lista. - Terminó, sonriendo perversamente, encarándola con los ojos cerrados.

Emily sonrió.

\- Ji ji ji… ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo? - Trató de devolverle las sugerencias.

\- No soy yo quien lo dice. - Le dijo, sonriendo de la misma manera, pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su morro en cuanto recibió un puñetazo de su contrincante aural, que le derribó al suelo sobre uno de sus lados.

En realidad no recibía los golpes, pero podía hacer que su propia aura le causase dolor en cualquier parte del cuerpo que quisiera, pero sólo a sí mismo. Emily lo miró, realmente confundida, ya que al principio pensaba que estaba haciendo de las suyas. Él se levantó rápidamente tras eso y se acarició la zona del morro que le dolía, moviendo la boca un poco y luego abrió los ojos por fin, deteniendo su entrenamiento por completo.

\- Aw… Eso ha dolido. - murmuró para sí mismo acariciándose el morro hasta que se le pasó el dolor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dust? Pareces ridículo saltando de allí para allá… pero bueno, si te niegas a decirme quien es… a lo mejor es porque no es una hembra… ¡Y podría ser un macho! - Lo gritó como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto, dándole la vuelta a la tortilla al Riolu. - Dime, ¿qué opinas de Eric? - La sonrisa que había en su cara era increíblemente grande.

Sin embargo, él solo rio en alto por su suposición.

\- Lo siento, monina, pero nada de homo para mí. - dijo todavía riendo ligeramente e intentando recuperar la compostura tras la afirmación de la Eevee. - Sin embargo, empezaré por decir que no conozco a ninguno de ellos, excepto a Radius y eso es porque es mi hermano. - Dijo. - Eric… Es fuerte, sí. De cabeza fría, aunque menos que Elly. Él parece que se tensa a la mínima, incluso aunque solo sea un posible peligro. Sobre esto debo decir que opino que debería intentar relajarse un poco. Estar tan tenso sobre lo que podría pasar sólo hace que uno salte a la primera de cambio y él podría acabar pegándole muy fuerte a alguien a quien no quiera pegar. - Dijo, sentándose para descansar un poco.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando una voz salió de los arbustos a su derecha.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer qué? - El mismísimo Riolu del que estaban hablando salió de los arbustos, su pelaje cubierto en sudor, respirando con dificultades a causa de su cansancio, pero aun así mantenía su seriedad, cruzando los brazos.

\- Bueno. No sé. No me lo has dicho ni yo te lo he preguntado. Pero como digo: estar que trinas por eso sólo hará que le metas una ostia muy fuerte a alguien que no quieras. - Dijo Dust, todavía sentado y solo unos segundos después de responder fue cuando el Riolu dorado se dio cuenta de a quién había respondido… Y se levantó de un salto, girándose para encarar al otro Riolu, sonriendo nerviosamente y con las patas en alto. - ¡Oh! ¿Qué hay, Eric? No te había oído llegar. - Le dijo, lo último que el Shiny quería era tener problemas con el otro Riolu.

Eric sacudió su pata.

\- Guárdate las excusas, Dust… Tienes razón. Estoy en tensión la mayor parte del tiempo por el mero hecho de que no estoy haciendo algo en otro lugar en este momento… Puedes llamarme un adicto al trabajo, si quieres, pero pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en el lugar que llamamos "casa" mientras no estamos… me preocupa. Y no es la única razón por la que estoy así… pero no quiero compartir mis preocupaciones con vosotros, así que lo vamos a dejar en eso. Aunque tú eres el mejor luchador de esta casa, por lo que ya no estoy tan preocupado contigo aquí… y antes de que preguntes, sí, he escuchado parte de vuestra conversación previa. - Su ceño se frunció en cuanto dijo esto.

Al oír esto, Dust solo tragó saliva, nervioso, empezando a temblar.

\- Eh… ¿C-cuánto has oído? - Preguntó el de pelaje dorado, chocando con su espalda contra un tronco que le cortaba la huida, incluso Emily estaba ligeramente asustada.

Eric suspiró.

\- Suficiente para querer saltarte los dientes de un tortazo… Pero no te preocupes, no voy a haceros nada. Sois chavales y sé que la mitad de esas cosas no las decíais en serio. Y aun así… has hecho unas descripciones MUY acertadas de los cuerpos de Elly y Lucy… así que te recomiendo que la próxima vez que tengas una de esas opiniones te las guardas para ti mismo. Y da gracias que Nox y Zed se hayan ido a casa, porque seguro que uno se lo habría tomado en serio y la habríamos tenido gorda, y el otro lo habría llevado al siguiente nivel de horrible. Tú termina el entrenamiento como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Eeeeeeeheheheheheh… S-sí… haré eso… Claro que no decía en serio más de la mitad de las cosas que he dicho. - Dust aceptó con velocidad la ruta de escape que le había ofrecido el otro, solo quería evitar pelearse con él.

Sin embargo, la idea le vino a la cabeza de golpe y le pareció una buena forma de entrenar los dos. Sus nervios desaparecieron de inmediato al pensar esto y el Riolu de ojos grises habló.

\- Oye, Eric. ¿Qué te parece que hagamos combates de entrenamiento? - El de pelaje dorado propuso. - Está bien y tal entrenar solo, pero creo que eso te limita cuánto puedes mejorar a cuanto seas capaz de mantener el acto de que te están atacando enemigos invisibles, incluso cuando puedes hacer que tus sentidos áuricos te hagan ver a un enemigo. - Dijo el Riolu más joven.

Eric lo consideró.

\- Pues oye… no es mala idea… pero aún no estoy en forma, esa gripe me ha dejado para el arrastre. Pero sigo pensando que es una muy buena idea, y que a lo mejor a los demás les conviene entrenar un poco y mejorar sus habilidades… Tenemos que mantenernos en forma, y si vosotros necesitáis entrenamiento, entonces todos ganamos con esto. - Eric llegó a esa conclusión.

\- Estás hablando como papá ahora mismo. - Dijo Dust, ya que Hadrim les tenía a todos haciendo combates de entrenamiento durante varias horas cada día para entrenar y se familiarizaran con sus habilidades. - Y deberías haber seguido comiéndote la sopa hasta que te recuperases del todo. - Le acusó el de pelaje dorado con una sonrisa ladeada. - Sé que la sopa de ajo tiene un sabor asqueroso, pero rechazaste la de pollo. - Terminó.

\- Primero… no pienso comer carne… eso es horrible, aunque no venga de Pokémon, y segundo… el ajo sabe a basura, por no decir otra cosa, así que pienso que la maldita sopa me ha hecho más mal que bien… Pero como Elly insistía no podía negárselo, así que me la tomé hasta que estuviera mejor… y a la primera he salido de la cama, porque no aguanto el sabor. - Tuvo arcadas solo de recordarlo.

\- Heh. Entiendo que estés huyendo de tu tratamiento. - Dust rio un poco. - ¡Por cierto! Gracias por confiar en mí con eso que has dicho de que soy el mejor luchador de esta casa, pero te pido que no subestimes a mi familia, podrían sorprenderte. - Le dijo.

\- Todo el mundo sabe pelear, eso es obvio, pero creo que nuestros estilos de lucha son bastante diferentes a lo que uno puede considerar… convencionales. Lo mismo se aplica a los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos normalmente. Y no solo eso, pero por lo que sé a casi todos os falta verdadera experiencia en peleas, solo tenéis un entrenamiento básico y lo que habéis conseguido con vuestras peleas amistosas. Pero todo esto lo veremos en los combates, así que me mantendré alerta cuando me enfrente a alguien de tu familia, no os subestimo demasiado. Es solo que… para nuestros estándares… no tenéis experiencia. - Se explicó lo mejor que puedo, pero sabía que su razonamiento podría ser un poco ambiguo.

\- Bueno. Entiendo que los Exploradores tenéis una vida más dura. Después de todo los forajidos van por vuestras cabezas así que vosotros peleáis por ambos, porque es vuestro trabajo y para sobrevivir. - Admitió, sabiendo que no es lo mismo pelear por deporte que para salvar el pellejo. - Sabemos que si quisierais hacer combates de entrenamiento mixtos tendríamos que tener los ojos abiertos para lo que podáis hacer. - Terminó.

\- Exactamente… bueno, creo que ya va siendo de que me vaya. Zed y Nox ya estarán de vuelta en casa o esperándome en el camino. ¡No os perdáis por el bosque! - Se dió la vuelta y se despidió.

\- Erm… Eric. Una cosa más. - Le pidió Dust, el otro tipo lucha girándose para mirarle. - ¿Podrías llevarte a Emily a casa? No quiere irse por sí sola y yo podría hacer uso de algo más de entrenamiento. - Prácticamente le ROGÓ al otro.

Emily quiso quejarse, pero se dio cuenta de que su opinión no iba a cambiar el resultado.

\- Sí, claro. Venga, vámonos. - La Eevee asintió y se despidió de Dust para después marcharse con el otro Riolu, ambos hablando en voz baja para que no les oyera. - Espero no haber sonado muy estricto… pero tiene una mente bastante verde… como cualquier chaval de su edad… ¿tú qué opinas? - Se lo preguntó a la Eevee pequeña.

\- Bueno, si le soy sincera, señor Eric… Ha sonado como si fuera su padre. - Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos del Riolu se agrandaran, aunque empezó a reír.

\- Muy bien… lo primero, no me llames señor, y segundo… Si, Elly tenía razón, debo estar insoportable si le estoy hablando a Dust como si fuera su padre… Es decir, no soy lo suficientemente viejo para pasar por él, ¿no? - El tipo lucha estaba preocupado.

\- Bueno… esa pregunta tiene truco…Yo diría que pasas por un hermano mayor que cuida de su hermano pequeño porque sus padres no están… así que sí, eres un poco viejo. - La respuesta hizo que ambos rieran, y siguieron esa conversación en el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Dust regresó a casa a la hora de la cena, como había dicho. Se dio un baño caliente que utilizó para relajarse y cenó algo. Ese día era el turno de Zed de cocinar ya que él y Luca habían decidido cocinar por turnos. Tras esto, se fue al sótano, su habitación, y se dejó caer en su sillón, quedándose dormido en un momento… sin darse cuenta de que había algunas cosas fuera de sitio… como si alguien se hubiese metido sus narices u hocicos en la habitación. Una de las cosas que estaban fuera de sitio era una caja de revistas Pokémon que estaba medio sacada de su escondite detrás de una librería de pared en su sala de videojuegos personal.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo así? - Hadrim preguntó a Eric sobre su propuesta de hacer combates de entrenamiento mixtos con el Equipo Star.

El Espeon estaba sentado delante del tipo Lucha, mirándole con una mirada seria.

Eric asintió.

\- Pienso que sería una buena manera para mejorar nuestras habilidades de combate y asegurarnos de estar listos para lo que sea. Y como beneficio añadido, es una manera de pasar la tarde. - Trató de explicar las razones por las que pensaba que era buena idea, aunque en realidad lo que quería era convencer a Elly, que suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Aquí lo que pasa es que estás aburrido, y esta es la peor solución que se te podría haber venido a la cabeza. Te he dicho una y otra vez que no hay razón para ponerse de esta manera… pero como no me vas a escuchar, haz lo que te dé la gana. Si crees de verdad que es una buena idea, entonces vale, hazlo, pero yo no voy a participar, y tú tampoco deberías. - La negativa de Elly estaba molestando al Riolu.

\- Elly, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pase. Si no quieres participar, entonces no participes, pero no soy el único que quiere hacerlo. Los demás quieren participar, y por lo que yo sé Dust, Radius y Luca quieren participar también. - Incluso al informarla de la opinión de los otros Pokémon la decisión de la Eevee permaneció firme e invariable: Se negaba a pelear así sin sentido, había mejores maneras de soltar estrés y relajarse.

Hadrim se quedó pensativo por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, sumido en una especie de trance que cierta Eevee habría reconocido de no ser porque estaba… enfadada con su pareja. Mientras tanto, los que Eric había nombrado estaban calentando.

\- Sabéis que TODOS tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? - Preguntó Luca a cualquiera que escuchara del otro grupo mientras se estiraba, estando en una posición en la que tenía las piernas separadas completamente situadas en línea recta mientras la Lucario estaba sentada en el suelo, su tono de voz completamente normal, como si la posición no le fuera difícil de mantener en absoluto.

No era la única, Dust estaba haciendo lo mismo, su rostro una máscara de concentración.

\- Sí sí, ya lo sé, pero pienso que es una tontería ponerse a hacer esto de esta manera, y encima Eric no está bien aún y quiere pelear… por lo que no estoy contenta. - Elly miró a la Lucario mientras le respondía, ya muy molesta con toda la situación.

\- Bueno. Yo estoy en esto porque uno de vosotros se puso a dar gritos sobre algún peligro que os tiene a todos con el pelaje de punta, así que prefiero estar preparada. A parte de eso hay uno de vosotros que todavía no sabe pelear. - Dijo Luca, puntualizando por qué ella aceptaba esta idea, ellos eran fuertes y estos combates podrían ayudarles de sobremanera.

Emily miró a la Lucario, consciente de que se refería a ella. Elly gruñó, asqueada, y se fue a donde estaban sus compañeros, cansada de esa excusa tan ridícula que incluso hasta ella había considerado. Aquello que los hubiera estado siguiendo seguro que había perdido su rastro hacía semanas.

\- Bueno… yo eh… No sé luchar y… tampoco quiero… a no ser que tenga que hacerlo, claro está. No quiero participar hoy, lo siento. - Emily respondió a la pregunta de la Lucario a tropezones.

Por esto, Luca solo le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Bueno, la decisión es tuya después de todo. - Le dijo a la pequeña Eevee, dejando el tema en eso.

Los miembros del Equipo Star también se estaban preparando para las peleas inminentes. Zed estaba intentando pensar en que se podría convertir para conseguir una ventaja en el combate, Lucy no podía mantenerse quieta y estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, mandando a volar todo aquello que pesara muy poco. Tenía ganas de enfrentarse contra alguien que no fuera uno de sus compañeros, y la idea de enfrentarse con Dark y hacerle pagar por pegarle aquel susto a Zed la ponía a mil por hora… A su lado, Jake estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo un libro, ya que había hecho sus estiramientos y sus calentamientos previamente. Finalmente, Serge estaba tumbado a la bartola sobre el sofá, roncando mientras dormía, una vez más haciendo el vago.

Mientras que todos ellos conseguían mantener la calma en algún límite razonable, Nox estaba cabreadisimo y muy ansioso, sus ojos saltando entre Dust y Emily, quedándose sobre Emily durante más tiempo que en el Riolu. Se estaba empezando a asustar por todo el tiempo que esos dos estaban juntos, y temía que si no hacía algo, y rápido, ella acabaría enrollándose con el Riolu… y solo pensar en ese fín le retorcía las entrañas, a punto de hacerse una fiera. A lo mejor para los demás esto solo iban a ser unos combates amistosos… pero para él era mucho más que eso.

\- De acuerdo entonces. - Dijo Hadrim de pronto a Eric y Elly, abriendo los ojos. - Pero no combatiremos aquí. - Añadió, seguro de que sabían la razón. - He conseguido permiso para usar el terreno de entrenamiento. Si me seguís por favor. - Les dijo a todos, levantándose y saliendo de la casa para dirigirse al bosque, con todo el mundo detrás.

Caminaron por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un amplio terreno sin hierba ni flores y con los árboles situados bastante alejados de la zona de tierra. Cerca de esta había solo árboles destrozados, fuese por cortes, quemados o arrancados; debido al intenso uso dado a esta zona. Dejando árboles caídos, tocones y otros restos por la zona.

Eric miró a su alrededor. Era un área amplia y sin obstáculos, lo cual le recordaba a las llanuras en las que entrenaban normalmente en su hogar, aunque la ausencia de árboles o de inclinación obligaría a algunos a cambiar de estrategias. De todas maneras, estaba seguro de que se las aclararían con lo que tenían, y algunos ya estaban mirando los alrededores, sacando sus conclusiones e ideando planes… o buscando el mejor lugar para continuar la siesta. Serge apuntó a una mata de hierba no muy lejos de allí.

\- Esa me la pido. - Sus palabras confundieron a aquellos que no conocían al pájaro.

Eric suspìró y miró a Hadrim.

\- Bueno… a ver, ¿quién va primero? - Se lo preguntó a sus miembros y a los Kaiser, esperando para que alguien diera un paso hacia delante.

Para su sorpresa colectiva, Zed fue el primero en caminar al centro del campo, provocando una respuesta vocal de sus amigos.

\- ¡VAMOS ZED, TU PUEDES! - Las palabras de Lucy resonaron por encima de las de los demás lo cual hizo que el Zorua enrojeciera, especialmente cuando oyó las risas de sus amigos, incluida la de la propia Shinx.

\- Zed. Cómo te has ofrecido para empezar, puedes elegir a tu oponente. - Le dijo Hadrim con calma.

El Zorua se lo pensó un poco, sus ojos valorando todos los miembros de la familia Kaiser, ignorando a sus amigos, ya que había luchado con ellos varias veces en el pasado, y quería pelear contra nuevos contrincantes… Sus ojos se pararon sobre un Zoroark alto, situado en la parte de atrás, como si quisiera evadirse detrás de su familia. Zed levantó una pata y le señaló.

\- A ver qué puedes hacer, Dark. - El Zorua desafió a su evolución, lo cual sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Lucy.

Esto sorprendió a Dark también, pero el Zoroark sonrió y salió al frente, no pensaba rechazar el desafío. Una vez en la zona de combate, Dark se estiró para calentar un poco los músculos y luego miró a Zed.

\- Vamos a ello, Zed. Espero que no te decepcione mi estilo. - Le dijo con respeto para luego ponerse en una postura de luchar o huir a la que se había acostumbrado. Sus ojos se fijaron en el Shiny Zorua, fijos en él mientras el Zorro bípedo de tipo siniestro pensaba qué hacer. Usar ilusiones sería lo normal, pero este combate era para probar sus habilidades de combate, no las de engaño, así que no se escondería en estas por esta vez. Tal vez solo escondería los movimientos que le cueste más preparar pero no haría que el Zorua se enfrentase a un Zoroark ilusorio… a no ser que el combate lo requiriera. Pero Dark tenía otros secretos bajo las vendas.

\- ¿Listos? - Preguntó Hadrim. Dark asintiendo, su mirada no abandonando a su contrincante. El Espeon dejó que Eric declarase las normas de los combates. Zed asintió mientras que el Riolu más mayor dio un paso hacia adelante, aclarando su garganta, que aún no estaba en óptimas condiciones.

\- Estos combat- -En ese momento le dio un ataque de tos muy violento, ya que estaba forzando la garganta para hablar lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran.

Elly dio un par de pasos, algo preocupada, pero el Riolu movió la pata, asegurándole que estaba bien.

\- Estos combates tendrán… las siguientes reglas: Las peleas se regirán por un sistema de puntos. Para obtener un punto uno debe herir ligeramente a su rival o pegarle para así terminar la ronda. El primero en conseguir dos puntos gana el combate. Serán rondas cortas para asegurar que haya mucha variedad**, **¿entendido? - Explicó cuál era la lógica de aquel sistema, y todos los demás se pusieron de acuerdo asintiendo.

\- Muy bien, y una cosa más: Atacar puntos débiles como el cuello, los ojos y otros lugares está prohibido. Sin embargo, atrapar a un oponente y amenazar con atacar estos puntos sí está permitido, y se considerada como un punto en favor del atacante. Encontrad maneras de esquivar los movimientos de vuestros oponentes, id a saco y acabad con ellos antes de que puedan moverse o mantened la calma y esperad para el momento de contraatacar. Éstas, y muchas más estrategias, son válidas. - La voz del Riolu se hizo cada vez más y más floja, y acabó teniendo un ataque tos, recurriendo a señalarle con la pata al Espeon que había terminado de hablar.

Hadrim le miró un momento para luego mirar a los dos combatientes. Zed se agachó, listo para moverse nada más empezar, decidiéndose en un movimiento de apertura. Dark se puso en guardia también, su mirada inmóvil sobre el Zorua.

\- ¡A luchar! - Ladró Hadrim en voz bastante alta.

Zed empezó a correr en cuanto Hadrim gritó, dirigiéndose hacia el Zoroark, sus garras emitiendo un ligero brillo púrpura, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó y cuando estaba a la altura de su cabeza sacó las garras y arañó en dirección al Zoroark. Dark apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Zed era bastante rápido para él, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para bloquear con su propia versión del movimiento, seguido de un salto para alejarse de él, el Zorua aprovechando la fuerza del bloqueo de Dark para saltar hacia atrás también, mientras que Dark buscaba espacio, su mente empezando a maquinar. Retrocediendo, Dark convocó una esfera negra en una de sus zarpas, la cual fue rodeada de anillos oscuros al poco. El movimiento se formó en un instante y el zorro bípedo no tardó en lanzarlo contra Zed. Un rayo rodeado de anillos dirigiéndose hacia el zorro más pequeño, mientras que el más alto continuaba pensando. "_Esto no bastará._" Pensó.

El tipo siniestro más pequeño comenzó a correr hacia la derecha mientras los anillos explotaban detrás de él. Pegó un salto y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una luz púrpura, disparándose hacia el cielo al transformarse completamente en un Pidgey, haciendo un tirabuzón y lanzándose contra el Zoroark, preparándose para volar otra vez en caso de que fallara.

\- ¿¡V-Vuela!? - Ladró Radius al ver esto, adelantándose a todos los demás, que se habían quedado con los ojos como platos al ver esto.

Con la excepción de Hadrim, que intentaba mantener un rostro pétreo, y de Dark, quien no tenía tiempo para reaccionar a sorpresas. Serge se hinchó de orgullo en cuanto vio que Zed intentaba replicar uno de sus movimientos aéreos, pero también estaba temeroso, ya que sabía que si fallaba se iba a tragar un kilo de tierra. Dark tenía dos opciones en este caso, y las dos requerían que esperara. Al final, se decantó por la que necesitaba, escondiendo su brazo izquierdo en una ilusión de nada, mientras en realidad estaba concentrando su Aura en el brazo, intentando formar un hueso de Aura. Dust, al igual que Luca, pudo sentir esta concentración, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El Zoroark tuvo el tiempo justo para terminar de formar su movimiento, dejando a Zed solo un instante para verlo, mientras el Zoroark se preparaba para golpear.

Sin embargo, Zed ya tenía experiencia con los Zoroarks y sus ilusiones, siendo el mismo un Zorua, y aunque no podía ver precisamente qué estaba haciendo o preparando, sabía que estaba haciendo algo. Le estaba esperando quieto, y esa mirada en sus ojos… tendría que ser tonto para no ver que estaba a punto de atacar. Sin embargo, no cambiaría nada, ya que cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se transformó en otro Pokémon, un Cranidos, que voló hacia el pecho del Zoroark, obligando a Dark a cambiar su contraataque por una defensa en un intento de bloquear el golpe del otro, sin embargo el golpe hizo que el Zoroark cayese de espaldas, su arma de aura partida en dos ya que Zed había atravesado la defensa y le había dado en todo el pecho, dejando a la forma evolucionada sin aliento y tirado en el suelo. Zed se estrelló contra el suelo, y aunque no se hizo mucho daño gracias a la cabeza increíblemente resistente de los Cranidos, se pegó lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Eric levantó el brazo y gritó, los dos luchadores mirándolo. Apuntó al Zorua.

\- ¡Punto para Zed! Cero a uno. - Miró a Hadrim que estaba sirviendo como el otro árbitro, esperando que coincidiera con él.

El Espeon le asintió, algunos de los miembros del Equipo Star animando, en especial Lucy, que se iba a quedar afónica de gritar, excitada ante la idea de ver a su pareja pegándole una paliza a ese Zoroark que tanto le había asustado. El Riolu bajó el brazo y el combate empezó de nuevo.

El golpe había sido bastante fuerte y Dark necesitó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, pero se levantó de nuevo después de esto. No estaba dispuesto a perder sin ponérselo difícil a Zed. El Zoroark decidió intentar otra cosa. No podía superar en velocidad a Zed así que tendría que conseguir que el pequeño zorro siniestro cambiaformas se acercase y sorprenderle de alguna manera. Su mente era una locura, pensando en maneras de acertar al Zorua, la mirada fija todavía en su rival, seria y determinada. No era el momento de palabras. Sin importarle esconderlo o no, el Zoroark extendió un brazo, empezando a formar un nuevo hueso de aura, lenta pero establemente. Dark concentrándose mientras tenía la mirada fija. En cuanto el hueso estuvo formado, en lugar de lanzarse contra Zed, se concentró más, cambiando la forma del arma, hasta que el hueso se convirtió en una especie de arco, completo con la tanza y todo.

El Zorua volvió a su forma original, jadeando. Cambiar formas le cansaba mucho, pero se había transformado en dos Pokémon pequeños, semejantes a él en tamaño, por lo que aún tenía energía de sobra. Miró atentamente mientras Dark creaba ese arco de aura, pensando en otra estrategia, sabiendo que la misma no funcionaría dos veces. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de la nueva forma del hueso, empezó a moverse otra vez. No tenía el factor sorpresa inicial, pero aun así tenía un as bajo la manga.

Fue cuando el hueso hubo cambiado por completo de forma cuando Dark agarró la cuerda con la otra zarpa y tensó el arco, concentrando más aura y, según tensaba la tanza, una pequeña esfera aural se formó en su zarpa, la esfera cambiando de forma hasta parecer una flecha de aura. El Zoroark apuntó al suelo delante de las patas de Zed según tensaba el arco. A Dark le pareció que había tardado mucho en preparar el ataque pero en realidad solo le había llevado un momento cambiar la forma de la esfera a la de una flecha, la cual disparó hacia el Zorua. No estaba apuntando a dar, por supuesto, eso sería demasiado peligroso, pero si esto funcionaba, el Zoroark conseguiría estar tan cerca como necesitaba.

Zed se transformó en cuanto vio la flecha. La nube de polvo le cubrió durante unos instantes, momento el cual Zed aprovechó para saltar hacia su enemigo, transformado en un Ekans con las fauces abiertas. El Zoroark levantó su arco de aura para bloquear los colmillos de la serpiente y que no llegasen a él. Los colmillos de la serpiente se cerraron alrededor del arco, y el Zorua transformado sintió como si estuviera mordiendo acero. Tras esto, Dark actuó rápido, cogiendo a Zed por la cola, dejando que su arco de aura se desvaneciera para sujetarle bien y terminando por estampar al Zorua contra el suelo con fuerza, lanzándolo después a una distancia de seguridad. Hadrim miró a Eric por esto.

\- ¿Cuenta? - Le preguntó, esperando por un acuerdo con el otro árbitro de este combate antes de declarar el punto.

Eric se mordió la lengua al ver al Zorua rodando por la tierra, volviendo a su forma original, tumbado en el suelo. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando por el momento, y Lucy estaba cabreadísima con Dark, acusandole de ser demasiado duro con Zed, aunque los demás no dijeron nada, ya que sabían que Zed podía soportar algunos golpes como ese.

\- Sí, cuenta. - Levantó la voz para interrumpir el combate. - ¡Punto para Dark! ¡Empate a uno, el siguiente gana el combate! - Tras anunciar esto bajó los brazos y el combate se reanudó.

Zed tuvo dificultades para levantarse, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de concentrarse una vez más

\- ¿Puedes seguir? - Dark se encontró preguntándolo, tal vez no lo más inteligente a hacer pero preferiría que el Zorua no quedase inconsciente por esta pelea, o tendría que lidiar con electrizantes consecuencias.

Por otra parte prefería terminar la pelea en un empate a que pasara eso. El Zorua se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa amarga. No era muy resistente, pero harían falta más golpes como ese para dejarlo inconsciente… lo que le estaba fastidiando era ese dolor de cabeza. Dark asintió a esto y se preparó una vez más, buscando maneras de acabar esto rápido para que los dos pudieran descansar. Después de todo, él también estaba empezando a cansarse por este duelo. El hueso de aura le había costado mucha concentración, por no hablar de cambiar su forma. Lo mismo con la esfera aural y mantenerla estable mientras la cambiaba de forma para que no le explotase en la cara. Su mente se estaba cansando rápidamente y él estaba jadeando un poco. El Zoroark empezó una vez más con un Pulso Umbrío, el rayo de anillos volando algo más rápidamente hacia Zed e incluso parecía más poderoso que el primero.

El Pokémon variocolor utilizó la misma estrategia de antes, transformándose en el mismo Pokémon alado y volando, tratando de volver a la pelea y bloquear el dolor que venía de su cráneo. El ataque de Dark dejó un cráter ligeramente más grande en el suelo esta vez al chocar con el suelo y Dark descartó el movimiento, empezando a lanzar esferas de energía fantasmal al Pidgey, esperando que fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer algo más que… nada.

Zed esquivó todas las esferas, la cadencia de fuego siendo inferior a la de Eric, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas a la hora de esquivarlos, acercándose poco a poco al Zoroark, decidido a intentar algo inesperado pero muy arriesgado. Dark continuó con sus Bolas sombra, preparándolas cada vez más rápido con la ligera práctica que estaba teniendo gracias a esto, lo cual le permitía dispararlas más rápido. Viendo al Zorua transformado acercándose, otra idea apareció en la mente del Zoroark, haciéndole sonreír para sus adentros, pero él continuó con las esferas hasta que Zed estuviese suficientemente cerca.

Zed se lanzó a hacia la derecha, hasta que estuvo sobre el Zoroark, después hizo un tirabuzón y bajó directamente hacia el Zoroark, usando sus alas para girarse mientras se transformaba, convirtiéndose en un Riolu que iba a tratar de darle una patada al Zoroark. Sin embargo, la transformación tardó más de lo normal, ya que no podía concentrarse con ese dolor de cabeza. Dark detuvo su ametralladora de Bola sombra, mirando al Zorua transformarse una vez más e intentar darle una patada. Los segundos que tardó en transformarse siendo su caída. El Zoroark sonrió y agarró al transformado Zed de la misma pata con la que había intentado patearle para luego mirarle, el Zorua encontrándose de pronto colgando boca abajo de una pierna, mareado por haberse transformado tantas veces.

El pelaje en ambos brazos de Dark se erizó de pronto mientras que el probablemente familiar sonido de chispas eléctricas resonaba mientras las chispas saltaban de los brazos del Zoroark.

\- ¡Te pillé! - Fue lo único que dijo Dark para luego dejar que su Poder oculto electrocutase a Zed durante un segundo antes de parar y dejar al Zorua en el suelo, su pelaje erizado por la estática mientras algunas chispas danzaban a su alrededor, paralizado.

Zed sintió como la energía recorría su cuerpo, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a descargas más fuertes, ya que su pareja era una Shinx, dolía igual. Sin embargo, Dark se había asegurado de no noquearlo, así que era relativamente una débil electrocución.

Zed se volvió a convertir en un Zorua y cayó al suelo, jadeando, transformado en una bola de pelo negra, poniéndose de pie otra vez, demasiado agotado y cayendo sobre su trasero, sentado en el suelo y recuperando los sentidos. Lucy miró a Eric, cuya cara expresaba sorpresa, pero también orgullo. El Zorua había luchado muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que su habilidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo dejaba bastante que desear. Lucy estaba enfadada de que hubiera perdido, pero al igual que Eric, estaba orgullosa, incluso más que el propio Riolu. Lo que sí había pillado a todos por sorpresa era la habilidad de Dark de utilizar la electricidad.

Una vez más, Hadrim miró a Eric en busca de un acuerdo, preguntándole si consideraba eso un punto. El Riolu respondió con un asentimiento, dejando que el Espeon declarase el punto y el ganador. El Riolu estaba pensando en el poder que Dark había demostrado, dándose cuenta de que los habitantes de este mundo tenían trucos propios.

En cuanto Hadrim recibió su respuesta, habló.

\- El punto y el combate van para Dark. - El Espeon rugió para que los combatientes le oyeran, ya que estaban algo alejados.

Al oír esto, Dark se arrodillo junto a Zed y le extendió una zarpa para un saludo deportivo.

\- Has luchado genial. - Alabó el Zoroark a su oponente variocolor.

Zed levantó la pata y sacudió la de Dark.

\- Tú también has estado bien Dark… pero no creo que tuviera una oportunidad de ganar en algún momento. No soy un luchador muy bueno… aunque cuando lo piensas… - Una Shinx muy familiar le interrumpió y lo tiró al suelo otra vez, gritando y preguntándole si estaba bien, el Zorua teniendo dificultades al hablar al ser acosado por los besos y lametones de la Shinx. - Lucy, Lucy… ¡por favor cálmate, que estoy bien! - Intento apartarla para conseguir espacio para respirar.

\- Arceus, estaba preocupadísima cuando has recibido ese golpe antes… ¡Dark es un bruto! De todas maneras, has peleado de maravilla, ¡y estoy súper orgullosa de ti! - Soltó un gritillo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mostrándole cuánto lo quería.

El Zorua intento que le liberara, pero no daba resultado, y si seguía así acabaría haciéndole más daño que el Zoroark.

\- ¿Soy un bruto? - Dijo Dark riendo ligeramente. - Creo que lo habría sido si le hubiera estampado tres veces contra el suelo. - Bromeó un poco.

Tal vez ella se lo tomaría mal, pero al menos liberaría un poco a Zed, quien parecía estar intentando que le soltase un poco. Lucy soltó a Zed y se puso de pie para mirar al Zoroark.

\- ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es callarte la boca! - Después se volvió a girar y a abrazar a Zed una vez más, jurando que vengaría a Zed cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Dark solo volvió a reír por su reacción para luego levantarse y volver con su grupo. Tras convencer a su pareja de que interrumpiese su tratamiento de masajes intensos, Zed y Lucy volvieron a donde estaban sus amigos, que empezaron a felicitar al Zorua por su pelea con el tipo siniestro más alto.

El Zoroark recibió palabras de enhorabuena de su grupo, e incluso unos consejos sobre el Ataque óseo de parte de Luca y Dust, además de comentarios sorprendidos por los cambios de forma que había hecho. El Zoroark se sonrojó un poco y les pidió que parasen, poniéndose colorado por las alabanzas que le estaban dando, aunque no mucho. Después de que todos se calmasen, Eric y Hadrim volvieron al frente de los dos grupos y llamaron a un voluntario para el siguiente combate. Luca estaba preparada y tras ver el anterior, tenía ganas de combatir ella misma, por lo que la Lucario se puso al frente y recibió las mismas palabras que Zed había recibido para que eligiese un oponente.

\- Bueno. Dejo que se ofrezca quien quiera enfrentarse a mí. - Le respondió a su pareja con una sonrisa y él miró de nuevo a Eric por si no estaba de acuerdo.

El momento en el que Eric asintió, Jake dio un paso hacia delante, saliendo de detrás del grupo, y se dirigió al centro del campo. Todos sus compañeros le miraron, seguros de que estaban a punto de ver una pelea interesante.

\- Me presento voluntario. - El tipo hielo dijo las palabras, tieso como una pica, como un militar listo para el servicio, mirando a la Lucario, quien asintió y se fue a su sitio.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, con sus ojos fijos en el Sneasle, esta vez no le quitaría los ojos de encima.

\- Entonces decidido. ¿Estáis listos? - Preguntó Hadrim, Luca asintió y de inmediato se puso en postura de combate.

Su postura variaba con la de Dark en que ella estaba lista para lanzarse al ataque de cabeza. Esta posición delató la estrategia de la Lucario al Sneasel, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

\- Afirmativo. - Contestó esto al mirar a Hadrim, el aire a su alrededor enfriándose más y más.

\- Bien. ¡A Luchar! - Ladró Hadrim una vez más.

Luca de inmediato se lanzó al combate sin perder un momento. Sin embargo, en lugasr de ir directa al ataque, la Lucario empezó a saltar de lado a lado mientras se acercaba al Sneasle, intentando presionarle de alguna manera. La estrategia no dio resultado, ya que Jake estaba en su sitio, concentrándose, tres estalagmitas de hielo apareciendo a su alrededor, logrando que aparecieran un máximo de cuatro. Esperó a que Luca saltase una vez más y lanzó su brazo hacia delante, un proyectil helado volando hacia el punto donde la Lucario iba a aterrizar, prediciendo su siguiente movimiento y lanzando otra a su izquierda, al mismo tiempo que él echaba a correr hacia su derecha, cubriendo todas sus opciones.

Luca vio la estaca de hielo dirigiéndose hacia donde ella iba a aterrizar, sus patas de inmediato se envolvieron en fuego y una de ellas bajó al suelo para modificar un poco la dirección del salto, terminando por romper la estaca en dos de una patada. Tras esto ella se quedó mirando al tipo hielo y esta vez fue ella quien se quedó a la defensiva, el fuego en sus patas disipándose en cuanto descartó el ataque. Pensando rápido, levantó las zarpas y se preparó, las púas en estas adquiriendo un brillo más metálico y reflejando la luz del sol que brillaba sobre ellos mientras su rostro se mostraba serio.

Jake optó por mantener las distancias con la Lucario, aunque estaban bastante cerca, alrededor de cinco metros, y justo detrás de ella estaba su proyectil fallido. No había prevenido que la Lucario hiciera eso, pero no importaba. La proximidad con la estalagmita en el suelo le permitió controlarla, dándole la vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Luca, atacándola por la espalda. Estaba manipulada para que solo le hiciera un corte en el costado si no se movía, lo cual contaría como un punto a su favor. Y si la esquivaba, Jake tenía planeado correr hacia ella mientras estaba distraída y atacarla para así resultar victorioso Ella tenía su puño bala listo, el pelaje de sus patas endurecido como el acero pero no oyó ningún ruido y no fue hasta que la estaca le pasó por el costado, causándole un corte, cuando se dio cuenta del ataque sorpresa.

\- Mierda. - Soltó por lo bajo, cubriéndose el corte con una pata.

\- El punto es para Jake. - Soltó Hadrim tras quedar en acuerdo con Eric, como cada vez. - Seguid. - Dijo luego, Luca mirando al tipo hielo.

\- Creo que podría buscar, tal vez, un poco menos de heridas. - Murmuró Radius soltando un gruñido bajo.

Shade también miraba al Sneasel, sintiendo unas ganas extrañas de arrancarle el pelaje a tiras por eso y Natalie tenía las garras clavadas al suelo.

\- No tiene por qué arriesgarse tanto para conseguir puntos. - Dijo. - No dudo que controle sus estacas pero siempre está la posibilidad de que la apuñale con ella si intenta esquivarlas. - Dijo, terminando apretando los colmillos con y al descubierto mientras le miraba.

Luna estaba seria y en silencio pero algo de humo negro le salía por la nariz cada vez que soltaba el aire que respiraba. Dark tenía una expresión endurecida. Por su parte, ¡Hadrim quería destrozar esas estacas con toda el alma! Pero tenía que mantenerse imparcial en todo esto.

Mientras ellos trataban de calmarse, los miembros del Equipo Star discutían sobre la estrategia del Sneasel. Había opiniones mixtas entre ellos, aunque todos coincidían en que era Jake siendo… Jake. Lo había hecho cientos de veces en el pasado, y nunca había herido a alguien de esa manera, por lo que no estaban preocupados, aunque podían comprender porque el grupo a su izquierda estaba tan ansioso. El cuerpo de Jake era pequeño y veloz, pero también débil y frágil, y no tenía la fuerza física necesaria para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo como el resto de sus compañeros. Su única posibilidad de ganar se basaba en aquellas estrategias tan peligrosas.

Jake percibió las miradas asesinas que le estaban dirigiendo todos, y decidió cambiar su estrategia. Soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… ¡a partir de este momento mis proyectiles no serán utilizados para atacar! - Gritó lo más alto que pudo, ambas estalagmitas girando y apuntando al suelo, bastante inofensivas si la punta no miraba a su rival. - Ahora… ¡continuemos! - Se burló de la Lucario, tentandola con su mano, invitándola a acercarse.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te me pongas blando ahora! - Le dijo ella, sin importarle su forma de luchar.

Su pequeño corte teniendo algo de escarcha alrededor y ella estando lista para continuar.

Esta vez, en vez de ir por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, decidió atacar a distancia. Era rápida, comparada con Dark, creando una esfera de aura y lanzándosela al Sneasle, confiando en que la esquivaría o algo, y se lanzó a una velocidad extrema en un intento de asestar un golpe con su puño bala.

Sin embargo, esto era justo lo que Jake había planeado, y en vez de moverse mantuvo la calma y ejecutó su plan. Primero usó una estalagmita para protegerse. En cuanto la esfera golpeó el hielo, se fracturó, una nube de polvo que lo ocultó de la vista de la Lucario, confundiéndola. Ella vió dos formas que se metieron en la nube, las dos en fila, la primera de ellas teniendo que ser Jake, la otra siendo el último proyectil que lo estaba siguiendo. Ella se lanzó dentro de la nube de polvo, ojos cerrados y su visión aural clara, buscó al Sneasel y fue hacia él, de nuevo intentando dar un golpe.

Lo que su visión de aura no vió, sin embargo, fue el pedazo de hielo inanimado que flotaba en frente de Jake y que estaba usando para protegerse. Utilizó su último proyectil para bloquear ese puñetazo, y esa última distracción le dió el tiempo suficiente para correr al lado de Luca, agacharse y barrer el espacio enfrente de él con su pierna, que estaba envuelta en una fina capa de escarcha. La patada golpeó los dos pies de Luca, que estaba desequilibrada tras fallar su golpe, lo que provocó que ella cayera sobre su espalda, e inmediatamente Jake le saltó encima del pecho, inmovilizando esa zona. Ella intentó aprovechar la situación para golpearle, envolviendo sus zarpas en hielo y creando dos hojas de hielo en ellas que se dispuso a colocar de forma que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello. Pero él fue más rápido, y apunto su mano a su garganta… y acto seguido sus garras salieron de su antemano, acariciando el cuello de la Lucario. Un solo centímetro más y la habría ensartado. El ataque de la Lucario solo estaba medio colocado, sin embargo ella no movió ni un músculo mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba, dejándoles claramente a la vista, uno estando más amenazado que el otro.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Yo digo que Luca está más en peligro. - Dijo Hadrim, intentando calmar su voz al hablarle a Eric.

El Riolu estaba anonadado. Como siempre, Jake cumplia en lo referente a victorias rápidas.

\- Pues creo que… sí. - Eric levanta un brazo. - ¡Dos a cero! ¡El ganador es Jake! - El Riolu anunció esto en voz alta, y acto seguido el Sneasel retiró su brazo, la garra volviendo a su posición original mientras saltaba de encima de la Lucario.

\- Gran combate, Jake. Me has superado a lo grande. - Le alagó con una sonrisa y le extendió una zarpa para darle un saludo deportivo, al igual que había hecho Dark con Zed.

Jake miró la pata con curiosidad, tomándose su tiempo antes de sacudirla vigorosamente, imitando el gesto que había visto que hacían Zed y Dark antes, imitándolo lo mejor que podía.

\- Ha sido un gran combate, correcto. No debes culparte a ti misma por tu derrota, Luca, ya que poseo mayor experiencia que tú y mi estrategia era infalible: Caíste en mi trampa en el momento que mi mofa te enfureció. Si te puedo recomendar algo, sería que no dejases que tus emociones tomasen el control, mucho menos en un combate como este… Y es un consejo que creo que podrías aplicar a muchas situaciones, además de peleas. - Al decir esto, Jake se toca la frente, recordándole el incidente de hace un par de días.

Ella se sonrojó por esto y aplicó más fuerza en el agarre sobre la pata del tipo hielo mientras su sonrisa se volvía tensa.

\- Sigue con eso y me aseguraré de que el próximo te haga ser el doble de alto de lo que eres. - Le susurró pero lo dejó estar esta vez sin más.

Él se mordió el labio en cuanto Luca empezó a aplastarle la mano, pero consiguió mantener una cara de calma, aunque le estaba provocando dolor.

\- Agradezco el consejo, pero solo hasta cierto punto. - Le dijo, como si él no hubiese dicho nada sobre aquel momento. - Pero quisiera que consideraras una pregunta con la que puede que te encuentres en algún momento: ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por aquello que es lo más valioso e importante para ti?" No intentes encontrar la respuesta ahora, es una difícil salvo que te encuentres en una situación muy comprometida. - Le expuso la pregunta, aconsejándole dejarla de lado en su cabeza por ahora.

Tras esto, la Lucario se levantó y se dirigió hacia el grupo. Todo el mundo e inmediato se acercó a echarle un vistazo.

\- Estoy bien. Solo han sido unos arañazos. - Les dijo para tranquilizarles, pero acabó teniendo que coger en brazos a sus dos cachorros Eevee y dejar que Hadrim y Dust la inspeccionasen sus arañazos, el Espeon incluso le echó un vistazo a su cuello, suspirando y volviendo a su comportamiento de árbitro.

Jake hizo lo mismo, pero se guardó la pregunta y su respuesta para sí mismo, y después se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros. Eric le esperaba, muy serio, pero Jake no esperó a que hablara.

\- Vuestros miedos no tienen base. Es totalmente capaz de luchar, pero era imposible que pudiera vencerme. - Lo dijo antes de que Eric pudiera abrir la boca.

\- Sí, pero no hacía falta que lucharas tan en serio. Estábamos preocupados, y esa estalagmita… un poco más y… - Una vez más, Jake lo interrumpió con una mirada.

\- Nuestro enemigo no tendrá piedad alguna. Les falta experiencia en un combate real, y esta pelea ha sido lo más aproximado hasta ahora. ¿Qué sentido tiene este tipo de entrenamiento si ninguno de los combatientes utiliza sus capacidades en todo su potencial? - Jake interrogó al Riolu, que fue incapaz de encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que Jake se marchó, volviendo a donde había estado hace unos pocos momentos, sentándose en la hierba y mirando el campo.

Eric suspiró y miró a Hadrim.

\- Siento lo ocurrido… Hablaré con él en cuanto pueda sobre comportarse de esa manera con vosotros… pero te aseguro que Luca nunca estuvo en peligro. Él es… excepcionalmente bueno calculando movimientos. - El Riolu trato de explicar la situación… pero sabía que sus palabras harían bien poco.

\- Lo creas o no, Eric… - Dijo el Espeon soltando un suspiro. - Tenía una idea sobre lo que esperarme, pero es difícil no preocuparse. - Dijo el tipo Psíquico, suspirando de nuevo tras esas palabras.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta por favor… Imagínate como debe ser entrenar con él día sí día no… Te hace entrar en calor, eso te lo aseguro… - Soltó un risa débil, tratando de mejorar el humor de Hadrim y terminar con la incomodidad de esa situación.

\- No te preocupes, al final no ha sido nada, ¿no? - Preguntó el Espeon al tipo lucha con una mirada calmada para luego mirar al grupo. - De acuerdo. Hemos tenido dos combates hasta ahora. ¿Quién sigue? - Les preguntó.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y justo cuando Lucy comenzaba a dirigirse al centro, Nox pasó por su lado, apartándola de su camino con tanta fuerza que casi la tira al suelo. La Shinx lo mira, algo confundida al principio, pero luego se enfurece.

\- ¡Oye, hay mejores maneras de decir: 'Yo seré el siguiente', idiota! - Sus gritos fueron ignorados, ya que el Houndour estaba decidido: Quería pelear, y sabía exactamanete a quién iba a coger.

En cuanto llegó al centro miró al Espeon con ojos expectativos, dudando si debería esperar a que Hadrim le permitiera elegir un oponente o si lo debería hacer sin que abriera la boca.

\- Para el voluntario, la elección. - Es todo lo que le dijo para que eligiese a un oponente, igual que todas las veces durante estos combates.

Nox levantó su pata inmediatamente y apuntó a Dust, sus ojos clavados en los del Riolu. Sin perder un momento y no queriendo que su desafiador esperase, Dust saltó desde el grupo a su lado y encaró a los árbitros un momento para luego tomar posiciones en el campo de batalla. No fue el único que denotó el comportamiento extraño del Houndour, ya que Eric devolvió la mirada y se fijó en el tipo fuego. Algo andaba mal.

\- Buena suerte. - Le ofreció al Houndour, siendo el único de los tres que había dicho algo a su oponente antes de un combate, los otros dos estando demasiado concentrados en sus oponentes, pero él se sentía confiado… incluso si notaba que algo no iba bien, pero él descartó ese pensamiento, creyendo que sería alguna estúpida paranoya.

\- Lo mismo digo… - Las palabras del Houndour eran rápidas y cortantes, como si sus palabras tuvieran un doble sentido.

Le estaba deseando a su oponente buena suerte en el combate… ¿O había algo más siniestro en sus palabras? Ni siquiera el propio Houndour sabía la respuesta. Sin más diálogo, los combatientes se alejaron y asumieron sus posiciones de combate. Dust dio un par de saltos y lanzó unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos para entrar en calor un poco, mientras Nox se agachaba y gruñía, ascuas emanando de las comisuras de su boca y de sus garras, que estaban arañando la tierra.

\- ¿Listos? - Preguntó Hadrim en voz alta.

Dust asintió con una gran sonrisa, mientras Nox solo gruñó y asintió.

\- Entonces…

**(En este momento buscar y escuchar la canción: "The brink of Death - Chrono Cross" Crédito a sus compositores)**

\- ¡Ya! - El grito del Riolu dio comienzo al combate.

Sin darle un solo segundo de respiro a Dust, Nox escupió una bola de fuego a su oponente, sus llamas incandescentes viajando hacia el Riolu a altas velocidades, el Houndour corriendo hacia la izquierda, planeando en flanquear al Riolu, preparándose para que esquivase la bola. Viendo la bola de fuego acercarse, Dust comenzó a saltar hacia atrás intentando mantener las distancias mientras también intentaba mantener vigilado a su oponente. Cuando creyó que la distancia era suficiente, el Riolu dio una voltereta hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo y excavando un agujero tan rápido como un topo, escondiéndose dentro e intentando acercarse sigilosamente a su oponente usando su visión aural para localizarle y luego esperó el momento preciso para salir de debajo de la tierra e intentar acertarle un golpe.

Nox vio como la bola de fuego estallaba, pero no consiguió ver como el Riolu se metía bajo tierra. Sin embargo, no era un imbécil, y sintió como el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies, y saltó al lado cuando Dust salió del suelo. Se apoyó completamente en sus reflejos y escupió una llamarada cuando Dust salió. El Riolu dorado gruño al ver esto, no teniendo tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente del ataque en un salto ni de lanzar su contraataque. En cuanto aterrizó, su pelaje estando ligeramente quemado, Dust dándole con la pata para evitar que se le quemase todo el pelaje de la zona. Esta vez, Hadrim no dijo nada durante un momento, sus ojos fijos en el Houndour. No hacía falta estar de acuerdo ya que estaba claro que Nox había acertado.

Eric levantó sus patas y anunció el punto a favor de Nox, reanudando el combate inmediatamente después. Nox y Dust se alejaron el uno del otro, para hacer distancia entre ellos, y Nox, que estaba a un punto de ganar y demostrarle a Emily que era mucho más fuerte que ese Riolu, se empezó a impacientar. Miró a la Eevee ya mencionada, que estaba animando a… Dust. No lo estaba haciendo porque prefería al Riolu, sino porque el tipo lucha estaba en desventaja y pensaba que necesitaba que lo animaran un poco.

\- ¡Vamos Dust, Vamos Dust, Vaaaaaaaaaamos Dust! - La Eevee repetía la misma frase una y otra vez y moviéndose de arriba a abajo, intentando que alguien se uniera a ella para cantar juntos, lo cual consiguió, haciendo reaccionar la mente de cachorrita de Natalie y que ésta empezase a cantar con ella, Shade y Luna siguiendola poco después. Esto hirió enormemente el orgullo del Houndour, que se sintió insultado, y acabó ignorando a Serge, que le estaba animando desde su grupo, su mente demasiado centrada en lo que pensaba que era más importante: Atraer la atención de la Eevee que le había estado volviendo loco las últimas semanas.

El Riolu del brazalete se puso en posición para empezar de nuevo el combate, su rostro serio y su sonrisa desaparecida. Con una zarpa le hizo un gesto de "Ven aquí." al Houndour mientras que su cuerpo se mantenía quieto por completo, ni siquiera su respiración era notable… el tipo lucha estaba manteniendo sus pulmones vacíos, tomando aire cada pocos segundos. Los ánimos del grupo llegaron a sus orejas, pero él intentó hacer oídos sordos, esperando por el próximo movimiento de su oponente.

Todos estos factores, con el insulto añadido del Riolu burlándose de él, acabó con lo poco que quedaba de su paciencia, tirando la estrategia por la ventana y cargando contra Dust, preparando otra bola de fuego que soltó en cuanto estuvo delante de sus narices, lo cual le sirvio también como un velo para eludir a Dust. Al verle venir, Dust comenzó a sorber aire, llenándose los pulmones pero, incluso entonces se forzó a sorber más. Arqueando la espalda mientras su vientre se expandía ligeramente mientras esperaba a que el Houndour se acercase. El truco de la nube de fuego era bueno, si tan solo pudiese burlar su visión aural. En cuanto el tipo fuego y siniestro estuvo a quemarropa, Dust puso ambas zarpas en su vientre y apretó, lanzándose hacia adelante, echando por la boca un fuerte chorro de agua en su cara con presión suficiente para empujarle hacia atrás un poco. Sin embargo, esta acción no le duró mucho, primero, Dust no podía contener el aliento durante mucho tiempo y segundo, sus reservas para estos casos no son tan grandes como las de un tipo agua. En cuanto terminó, acabó jadeando para recuperar el aliento un poco mientras el agua todavía le salía por las esquinas de la boca.

Pilló a Nox por sorpresa, aturdido por el ataque de agua repentino, que no le había hecho mucho daño, pero sí había dejado su cara muy fría. Lo peor, sin embargo, era que parte del agua se le había metido en la boca, y cuando intentó escupir fuego, solo salió un poco de humo mezclado con ascusas. Su habilidad de usar fuego le había sido arrebatada temporalmente.

**\- **Bueno… ¿Qué te parece? - Comentó Dark. - Ahora entiendo porque los llamaste: "Guerrero Acuático". - Le dijo el Zoroark a Luca, quien solo soltó una risilla.

\- Eso ha sido una sorpresa incluso para nosotros. - Comentó Natalie.

Ninguna de las nuevas adiciones a la familia Kaiser había visto al shiny Riolu utilizar su Poder oculto desde que había llegado. Mientras todos estaban charlando sobre esto, Dust aprovechó para lanzarse contra Nox y propinarle una patada con voltereta hacia atrás, ganándose así un punto, Nox salió volando y arrastrándose por el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza y recomponiéndose.

**(paramos la música) **

\- ¿Qué coj…? ¡Bastardo, has hecho trampas! - Se levantó y miró a Dust, enfurecido. - ¡Eso no puede contar como un punto! - El tipo fuego se sentía como que le habían timado, ya que no era normal que un tipo lucha utilizara agua de esa manera. Sin embargo, la decisión de Eric y Hadrim era final, y ambos estaban empatados

\- Entonces la electrocución que le dio Dark a Zed no cuenta y habría sido injusto que Zed perdiese. - Intentó razonar el Riolu con calma. - Y no te oí llamar a Dark tramposo entonces. - terminó.

\- ¡Porque él no es un ladrón de novias, pedazo de cabrón! ¡¿Por qué no te puedes conformar con alguien de tu propio mundo?! - Su grito sorprendió a todos a su alrededor, ya que la verdad sobre los sentimientos del Houndour salían a la luz y llegaban a Emily, que dejó de animar y se quedó de piedra, mirándole.

\- Ladrón de- ¿¡pero qué!? - Soltó Dust. - ¿De qué narices hablas? - Preguntó el joven chacal.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! He visto como miras a Emily, ¡pervertido asqueroso! He intentado que se fije en mí estas últimas semanas, pero desde que viniste no hace más que estar contigo, y en cuanto te quita el ojo de encima, tú… - Tembló de rabia cuando recordaba esas miradas, rugiendo de rabia, llamas emanando de su boca mientras los efectos del agua desaparecían.

Si había algo que odiaba de verdad de aquel Riolu era el hecho de que miraba debajo de todas las colas que podía, y a él nunca se le pasaba eso por la cabeza. Dust se mordió el interior de una mejilla por esto, pero no reaccionó ante ello.

\- No es como si yo le pidiera que venga conmigo. - Dijo Dust, empezando a mosquearse. - ¿Y tú me llamas pervertido? No soy yo el que babea cada vez que ve un buen trasero como el de ella.

Eso último estaba de más, pero Dust estaba empezando a calentarse y no pensaba lo que decía, más bien lo escupía.

Estas palabras hicieron que Natalie mirase a Emily de reojo. La Eevee más joven sabía más o menos lo que era ser querida por sus miras y esto posiblemente le dolería más que cualquier golpe que le pudieran dar en un combate. Emily estaba un tanto confundida al principio, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que iba todo esto: Sus jueguecitos habían logrado un efecto que nunca había esperado… Y además en dos machos distintos, que estaban dispuestos a luchar por ella. Estaba triste, pero también enfurecida de que llegaran a semejante límite.

**(A partir de aquí escuchad: "Red Hot Juice - Devil May Cry Extended" Los derechos de la canción son de los compositores)**

\- ¡Chicos, esperad! No era mi intención… - Trató de explicarse, pero en realidad no tenía una explicación.

¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? Desde el primer momento pensaba que solo era un juego, y que nadie la tomaría enserio por ser tan joven… pero parecía que había cometido un error desde el principio, y estos dos estaban demasiado enfadados para escucharla.

\- ¡Alejate de ella o te arrepentirás! - El Houndour amenazó al Riolu.

\- ¿Y dejarla con alguien que se iría persiguiendo el primer culo que vea? ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿¡ME OYES!? - Explotó el Riolu, mostrando los colmillos mientras que los iris de sus ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo.

\- Se acabó… ¡Te voy a dar una lección que no se te va a olvidar en la vida! - Las palabras de Nox eran más altas que las de los árbitros, que intentaban detener el combate y separarlos.

El Houndour los miró de reojo, inspiró y luego echó fuego entre ellos, separando a los dos rivales del resto de sus compañeros. - ¡Te voy a reducir a cenizas! - Esperaba que sus palabras intimidaran al Riolu, sobre todo después de esa última llamada.

Dust se mantuvo firme en el sitio ante esto. El grupo retrocedió, alejándose del muro de llamas que rápidamente se extendió en un gran círculo alrededor de ambos, sus ojos fijos en el Houndour en frente suya y lo único que le dijo…

\- Vamos a ello.

Tras lo cual, se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el tipo fuego y siniestro. Más rápido que antes incluso y listo para enfrentarse a él con todo. Nox aulló y cargó contra él, sus garras envueltas en llamas, dejando marcas de quemaduras en la hierba mientras el aire se llenaba de humo y cenizas, encontrándose con Dust a medio camino. Echó fuego al Riolu, pero este era aún más caliente que el que había estado utilizando hasta ese momento. Dust rápidamente formó un hueso de aura para saltar sobre las llamas, aun así el joven chacal acabó quemándose ligeramente una pata, pero se lanzó desde arriba para golpear al Houndour desde arriba.

Estaba claro que la cosa se había desmadrado y parar a estos dos iba a ser difícil. Radius y Shade estaban intentando excavar un túnel bajo las llamas, pero el calor les obligaba a parar cada tanto para alejarse y refrescarse antes de que fuese demasiado. Luna se acercó al agujero y se puso a ayudar también, su habilidad permitiéndole soportar más el calor pero incluso para ella se hacía insoportable pasado un rato. Mientras tanto, de vuelta dentro del círculo de fuego, Dust no se cortaba a la hora de utilizar su poder oculto incluso si hacerlo le cansaba. Era su mejor baza. Al menos para hacer el fuego del otro menos dañino. Nox recibió la patada de pleno, pero mientras retrocedía no interrumpió su ataque, se lanzó adelante otra vez y empezó a arañar en dirección a Dust, siguiendo con un frenesí de garras ígneas le dieran o no. Su plan era darle con una de ellas o llevarlo contra uno de los muros de fuego que había hecho y que estaba creciendo a sus espaldas. Pero este Riolu no pensaba retroceder más. Usando su hueso de aura para bloquear las Garras del Houndour, aunque recibió algunos golpes de lleno. Hasta que se hartó y empujó a su oponente para alejarlo, acto seguido intentando golpearle con el bastón óseo, girando luego el cuerpo y lanzándole una esfera de aura.

Nox retrocedió cuando movió el hueso y se alejó, esquivando la esfera aural, y después comenzó a correr alrededor del Riolu mientras este aterrizaba, dejando un rastro de llamas detrás suyo, tratando de atrapar al Riolu, escupiendo fuego para incrementar el tamaño del muro. Si el Riolu se quedaba en ese círculo ígneo acabaría muy mal herido o peor, si Nox se le lanzaba encima. Dust miró alrededor, entrecerrando sus ojos con ese brillo áurico, no era buena idea quedarse en ese círculo de llamas. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Hueso en mano, El Riolu escupió un chorro de agua sobre las llamas, intentando rebajarlas lo máximo posible para luego usar el hueso como pértiga y saltar fuera del círculo. Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que usaba este truco, y Nox sabía muy bien que iba a intentar hacer. Se metió en el anillo por el otro lado, y después saltó tras el Riolu mientras este volaba sobre las llamas y exhalando fuego mientras giraba, convirtiéndose en una verdadera rueda ígnea.

Dust vio venir esto demasiado tarde y apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para cubrirse de este ataque poniendo el hueso entre ambos, su Ataque óseo no pudo soportar este golpe por desgracia para el tipo lucha y se partió en dos. El Riolu soltó un rugido de dolor en cuanto las llamas le envolvieron, arrodillándose y su hueso de aura disipándose mientras intentaba apagar el fuego rodando por la tierra o incluso intentando excavar una vez más. Nox había golpeado al tipo lucha, y como consecuencia se había desequilibrado, y acabó cayendo de espaldas sobre la tierra, se dió la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y echó a correr hacia Dust, sus garras deslizándose sobre la tierra brevemente mientras cogía carrerilla, tomando aliento para convertir a ese Riolu en un montón de cenizas.

Viendo esto, Dust desistió en sus intentos de apagar el fuego por el momento, el dolor tenía que ser lo último en su mente ahora mismo, y se preparó. Esperó hasta que Nox estuvo lo bastante cerca para no poder evitar el golpe y le lanzó una Esfera aural, pero Nox soltó una bola de fuego que impacto contra el Riolu, ambos proyectiles rozándose mientras volaban. Tras esto, el Riolu lanzó un chorro de agua al aire, dejando que ésta lloviese, apagando el fuego en su pelaje y extinguiendo la bola de fuego que se acercaba a él, al mismo tiempo que le proporcionó un muy agradecido alivio del ardiente dolor de las quemaduras.

Nox recibió la esfera aural en toda la cara. No era tan fuerte como las de Eric, pero aun así le reventó en la cara, mandándole volando hacia atrás, rebotando en el suelo repetidamente como un muñeco de trapo. Se paró cuando consiguió hundir sus garras en la tierra, gotitas de agua cayendo sobre su espalda, vapor emanando de todas partes cuando el agua se evaporaba a causa del calor y al extinguir algunas de las hogueras que el Houndour había iniciado, entre ellas el muro de fuego que separaba a los espectadores de la pelea. Emily fue la primera en darse cuenta de esto, y tomó la oportunidad para romper a correr y entrar en la batalla.

Dust decidió tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento tras todo esto.

\- ¿Cómo crees que uno debe tratar a su pareja? - Le preguntó al Houndour levantándose, mirándole con una seriedad tan fría como el abismo. - ¿¡Qué crees que uno está dispuesto a hacer por su pareja!? - Le rugió esta vez y esperó por una respuesta.

Nox se levantó, sus orejas reaccionando con la voz de Dust. Se levantó, tratando de encontrar una respuesta… pero no podía. No podía en aquel momento, y no podría en cualquier otro momento antes o después de esto. Era que… no lo sabía. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, solo había… hecho lo que había visto toda su vida. Nunca se había preocupado por todo eso y todo había salido a pedir de boca… ¡¿Porque tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas en primer lugar?!

\- Te diré MI respuesta. - Dijo el Riolu y se lanzó contra el Houndour. - ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella! - Le dijo soltándole un simple pero fuerte puñetazo en la cara, seguido de una patada lateral. - Daría mi vida por salvar la de ella. - Terminó el chacal.

Mirando a su oponente desde arriba, quien admitámoslo, estaba en mejor estado que él, incluso tras una Esfera aural en la cara, la cual había sido su peor herida. Mientras que Dust tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, el pelaje quemado aquí y allí, aun así se mantuvo en pie, sin siquiera temblar… aún.

Nox recibió ambos golpes, después se giró violentamente y le pegó un mordisco a la pierna derecha del Riolu. Dust se encogió un poco por esto, pero empezó a patear a Nox con la pierna libre para que le soltase. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en la pierna izquierda. Le soltó y echó una llamarada para forzar al Riolu a que se apartara, sin apuntar a ningún lugar en especial. Dust saltó hacia atrás para intentar salir del alcance de las llamas. Nox se alejó también, haciendo distancia entre ellos, cansado de toda esa pelea y de los golpes que había recibido. FUe en ese momento cuando Emily atravesó el muro de fuego con la intención de ponerse entre ellos.

Los dos luchadores se miraron y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Nox preparando una nueva bola de fuego, mientras que Dust preparaba un ataque óseo para golpear al Houndour. Sin embargo, antes de que se encontraran, una figura se interpuso entre ellos: Era Emily.

\- ¡PARAD! - Gritó lo más alto que pudo, deteniendolos donde estaban.

**(aquí acaba la música)**

Al verla, Dust se quedó parado en el sitio, sus ojos fijos en ella ahora.

\- ¿E-Em? - Soltó, siendo lo único que podía decir en ese momento.

Nox sin embargo, consiguió hablar.

\- ¡¿Emily?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Quítate de en medio, que le quiero enseñar una lección a este bastardo! - No entendía por qué estaba allí

Sus palabras hicieron que Dust volviese a saltarle.

\- ¡No le hables así! - Le ladró al Houndour, dando un paso al frente.

\- ¡¿Que estáis haciendo?! ¡Nunca os pedí que lucharais por mí! ¡Nunca quise que esto pasara en ningún momento! Apenas se algo de esto, solo sé algunas cosas de mayores, y… los dos os habéis vuelto locos. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Solo estaba… jugueteando, no era nada serio! ¡Por favor, parad, parad porque no puedo soportar veros así! - Estaba enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo, pero toda esta situación la estaba poniendo cardiaca, pero totalmente terrible de que algo como su jugueteo hubiera provocado algo así. Y su cara hizo que Nox se sintiera como si fuera basura.

Por sus palabras, Dust se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que había reaccionado muy mal respecto a todo esto. Su ataque se disipó mientras él miró al suelo, avergonzado. Ningún tipo de disculpa podría resolver esto de ninguna manera. Todo el cansancio del combate al final le golpeó, sus piernas temblando hasta que el Riolu cayó arrodillado, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

\- Emili… y-yo… - Intentó disculparse pero no fue capaz de hacer que las palabras atravesasen el duro nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Además de esto, su visión comenzó a emborronarse, el efecto secundario de su habilidad visual entrando en acción.

El fuego de Nox se extinguió a su alrededor, mirando al dúo que tenía enfrente.

\- Me rindo. - Anunció esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su grupo.

No tenía que mirarlos para saber que estaban enfadadísimos y muy decepcionados con él… pero seguramente no estaban tan decepcionados como el propio Nox. Se sentía como un completo idiota, dándose cuenta de que en ningún momento sabía de qué iba todo aquello. Solo sabía que había encontrado a alguien que era muy juguetón, incluso más que él… pero nunca se había parado a pensar en todo aquello que el Riolu le había preguntado. Y lo había dejado completamente cansado. Cansado de toda aquella tontería. Quería decir que lo sentía de corazón, pero sabía que las palabras no bastarían en aquel momento para arreglar todo aquello. Optó por callarse y tomar su castigo… cualquiera que fuese, ya que tenía que pensar… en todo, la verdad. Por primera vez en su vida… estaba dudando lo que hacía.

Dust por su parte había reaccionado de mala manera ante todo esto y no era capaz de mirar a la Eevee a los ojos, y no solo por su ceguera temporal. Su boca se mantuvo cerrada por completo ya que no era capaz de decirle nada. Al final convocó un pequeño hueso de aura y lo usó para levantarse y luego se dirigió hacia el grupo, orejas y cabeza bajas mientras caminaba, ignorando el dolor en sus patas ya que había un dolor que era aún peor que ese. Con Emily, Natalie corrió hacia ella, ofreciéndole algo de compañía. Si la Eevee ligeramente más mayor no quería decir nada, la de ojos esmeralda no hablaría. Emily no podía dejar de llorar, intentado contener sus sollozos para que nadie más la oyera. Natalie le dio un toque en el hombro para que supiera que estaba allí. Tenía las orejas gachas, solo queriendo reconfortar a su amiga. Emily se giró y la abrazó, sollozando.

* * *

Esa noche no fue nada fácil para los dos combatientes. La mayoría de los Pokémon de la casa cenaron en silencio e incluso algunos habían perdido por completo el apetito. Llegó a un punto que, aun siendo bastante tarde, se podían oír gritos desde algunas habitaciones. Dust se había encerrado en el sótano, queriendo estar solo. Nox se había tragado todos los sermones de Eric y Elly, aunque en mayor parte había sido Elly, ya que Eric no podía hablar durante más de dos minutos antes de quedarse afónico. No les contestó en ningún momento, estaba sin energía así que soportó todo lo que le tiraran encima, de acuerdo con todo.

Por otra parte, Luca estaba preocupada por su cachorro. Por su expresión tras la pelea estaba claro que había tenido suficiente y cuando llegaron a casa solo se había levantado para dejarla aplicarle los primeros auxilios, antes de que se encerrase en su habitación. Se negaba a abrir la puerta, ni hablar de comer, durante todo el día. Más aún tras la bronca que le había echado Hadrim por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y, poco a poco, todos empezarona sentirse mejor. Todavía había algo de tensión y algunas heridas abiertas sobre el accidente y la relación entre Nox, Dust y Emily seguía tensa en muchos sentidos… pero al menos ya podían mirarse a la cara los unos a los otros sin entrar en lo que Serge muy apropiadamente había llamado "Modo disculpa".

Incluso con las tensiones de lo sucedido, al menos por la parte de los Kaiser, ellos habían seguido entrenando cada día con el objetivo de mejorar y pulir sus habilidades. Natalie por fin estaba decidida a superar su miedo al combate físico y estaba intentando dominar el movimiento más básico: placaje. "_¡Maldita sea! Hasta el más básico de los ataques es difícil de dominar._" Pensó mientras practicaba, pero este pensamiento solo hizo que se pusiese más determinada en conseguir su meta. Radius y Shade entrenaron por separado por una vez. Llegados a este punto, Hadrim había dado a conocer al equipo Star con los poderes ocultos de la familia tanto para evitar una nueva situación de sorpresa en un futuro como un nuevo voto de confianza con los exploradores. Cada uno haciéndoles una demostración de lo que podían hacer, los pros y los contras y las limitaciones que tenían.

A cambio de esta información, el Equipo Star había intercambiado algo de información con ellos también, en concreto lo que los hacía tan especiales: La propiedad de Zed de transformarse completamente en cualquier Pokémon, la velocidad pasmosa de Lucy, con la cual aumentaba la intensidad de su electricidad y las altas temperaturas de las llamas de Nox. Serge no parecía muy especial, pero había algunos miembros de la casa que discrepaban con esto, aunque no decían nada. Eric y Elly concretaron también en algunas de sus capacidades, pero era obvio que incluso explicándoles esas cosas se estaban guardando algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Después de los combates de entrenamiento, Eric estaba convencido de que los Kaiser se las podían arreglar solas, pero el problema ahora yacía en la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa, por lo que Elly y Hadrim decidieron leer libros para tratar de encontrar una solución. Los dos estaban leyendo la colección entera que Hadrim y Luca tenían en su habitación.

\- Oye… ¿qué te parece un "Campo de Paralisis Mental"? Dice que dejará a los intrusos paralizados hasta que salgan… ah, espera, necesitas como a cinco tipos psíquicos para hacerlo. - Elly miró a Hadrim y le dio una sonrisa inocente. - Lo siento. - Se disculpó por haber saltado ese detalle tan importante.

\- Al menos tú no lo has intentando hacer antes de descubrir ese pequeño detalle. - Dijo él para luego reírse, recordando sus primeros intentos de crear una protección para la casa. - Creo que podríamos levantar un domo que deje la mente de los invasores abierta para un golpe mental, pero que uno de nosotros tenga que atacar personalmente la mente. Sé que no es muy ético meterse en la mente de otros pero… bueno espero que me entiendas en esto.

\- Si, lo entiendo. Es básicamente como si estuviésemos tratando agarrarlos, pero el domo lo hace automáticamente en cuanto se meten. Pero… creía que eso era lo que tenéis ahora. - La Eevee ahora sí que no lo entendía.

\- En realidad, no. Lo que tengo plantado es un domo que me alerta cuando alguien con malas intenciones entra en el área, entonces tengo que plantarme donde sea que esté esta persona y echarlo de alguna manera. - Le dijo. - Sería mejor tener algo más… automático pero oye, era el único psíquico aquí hasta que llegaste tú. - Intentó defender el Espeon el cómo había hecho él las cosas.

\- Bueno… pues para ser solo tú, está muy bien. A lo mejor incluso te copio la idea cuando volvamos a casa… aunque vivimos en un pueblo con otros Pokémon… y todos nos conocemos, así que si alguien hacía algo le encontraríamos en un pis pas. Bueno, a otra cosa: Probamos que en cuanto se metan en la esfera, sientes una presión en la cabeza y o se van o salimos a luchar con ellos. - Le empezaba a gustar esta idea.

\- Más o menos eso es lo que tengo yo plantado ahora mismo. - Dijo y luego se le iluminó la mirada. - Recuerdo que la manada tiene esta enorme cúpula que cubre toda la isla, ya que es su territorio… ¿Qué? Compartimos con otras manadas de Pokémon… Este domo les avisa cuando se acercan entrenadores o incluso cazadores de Pokémon a la zona de la manada. Por desgracia los huevos de Eevee son muy codiciados en el mercado negro. - Dijo esto con un tono que delataba el odio que le cruzaba hablando del tema, y Elly lo miró, muy sorprendida.

Las barbaridades de ese mundo no dejaban de sorprenderla.

\- La cosa es. Necesitan al menos treinta psíquicos y sólo veinte son para levantar la cúpula mientras que el resto le da las propiedades con las que funciona. Para una cúpula más pequeña que solo cubra este área del bosque… - Dijo rodeando una zona en el mapa que dejaba la casa en el centro y el río más cercano como el borde de la zona. - Harían falta… tres psíquicos para levantar el domo y que los mismos tres le den las propiedades. - Calculó.

A todo esto, una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Elly.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué no mejoramos en el que tienes y estás manteniendo? Podemos añadirle mis poderes para hacer que los no invitados se vayan con un dolor de cabeza… o podemos inculcarles un miedo atroz en el cuerpo mediante una hipnosis sugestiva. - Elly propuso idea tras idea.

\- Para engañarlos tenemos un maestro del engaño echándose una siesta en una rama de ese árbol. - Dijo él señalando a cierto Zoroark que dormía sonoramente. - Si pudiera podríamos crear una cúpula que pueda meter a aquellos con malas intenciones que la crucen en una ilusión e incluso esconder la casa de ellos. - Sugirió. - Sin embargo… no le he visto usar sus habilidades ilusorias muchas veces. - Terminó.

\- Bueno, en realidad me refería a la emoción en sí, como… de repente sienten miedo o no se quieren acercar a la casa porque les da mala espina. - La Eevee se explicó mejor.

\- Ya veo. - Respondió Hadrim, dándole vueltas a la idea.

Mientras, en el patio de atrás, cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Natalie disfrutando de tomar el sol un rato mientras observaba como Luna, Shade y Radius jugaban a pasarse la bola e intentando que el otro no pudiera atraparla. Dust y Eric estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre sus habilidades con el aura, y discutiendo la utilidad que la habilidad de visión aural tenía en combate, el Riolu dorado hablándole al otro sobre lo que él llamaba "Visión doble". Era una habilidad muy útil y ayudaba anticipar los movimientos del enemigo, pero también le dijo que el estrés que sufren los nervios oculares y en la parte del cerebro que se ocupa de ese sentido era tan fuerte que podía causar efectos secundarios, dependiendo de cuanto durase el uso de la habilidad, los efectos secundarios yendo desde un simple cansancio ocular hasta ceguera total pero temporal. La migraña entrando entre estos efectos, entre otros. Emily estaba dando una vuelta, considerando seriamente unirse a los demás y jugar con ellos, Nox estaba en el salón, viendo la tele, y a su lado estaba Jake, que leía una enciclopedia muy grande, informándose de todos los tipos de animales que vivían en aquel mundo. Serge estaba en el tejado de la casa… durmiendo y roncando como si no hubiera nada que hacer.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, Hadrim y Elly llegaron a un acuerdo sobre la cúpula que levantarían.

\- Sigo pensando en que deberíamos hacer esto por la mañana. - Dijo el Espeon, no queriendo arriesgarse ya que, después de todo, su mente no era la única en la línea de riesgo.

\- Podríamos hacerlo ahora, solo les decimos a los demás que pueden sentirse raro y lo hacemos. Cuanto antes lo hagamos antes podré empezar a dormir a pierna suelta, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? - Su propuesta era sensata, pero no conseguía calmar las preocupaciones del Espeon sobre hacerlo en ese momento.

E incluso con esto en mente, le asintió, soltando un suspiro para luego empezar a preparar su mente para el trabajo en pata, enviando a toda la casa un mensaje mental pidiéndoles que mantuviesen la mente calmada tras explicarles lo que iban a hacer, tras esto, esperó a que Elly estuviese preparada.

Elly hizo lo mismo, contactando directmanete a sus compañeros con los cristales.

\- _Oye gente, Hadrim y yo vamos a hacer algo, así que si os sentís raros probablemente seamos nosotros, así que no os preocupeis mucho. _\- Su voz resonó en sus mentes, y sus respuestas surgieron poco después.

_\- Muy bien, pero tened cuidado con lo que estéis haciendo. _\- Eric fue el primero en contestar.

\- _Nox y yo hemos recibido tu mensaje, aunque se niega a responder mentalmente, está demasiado concentrado viendo unos dibujos animados de acción infantil. _\- El tipo hielo, como siempre, fue al grano.

\- _¡Oye, cállate la boca, ¿quieres?! Por cierto, ahora mismo Serge estará sobando, así que no te va contestar… y no tengo ni zorra idea de donde están ni Zed y Lucy, pero sus collares están aquí enfrente, encima de la mesa. _\- Esto Elly no lo sabía, y en cuanto el Houndour se lo dijo, soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

\- ¿Se les han olvidado? Brillante… - No se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta, y que Hadrim la oía.

\- _Bueno… en lo que alcanza mi conocimiento, es muy probable que esten en medio del coito mientras hablamos… aunque os parezca muy sorprendente. Antes han hablado demasiado alto y los he oído inevitablemente. _\- Como siempre, el Sneasel violó la privacidad de otros Pokémon de la manera más monótona posible… aunque las reacciones de sus compañeros fueron muy diversas.

\- _¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ya era hora, han estado en un va y ven estos últimos tres meses! Aunque… joder, que coincidencia que la única vez que quiera oir a Lucy hablar es la única que no puedo. _\- El Houndour soltó una risa, encontrando su propia broma muy divertida.

\- _Muy bien… ¿enserio Nox? Eso no se dice. Además, ¿por qué querrías escuchar a Zed y Lucy mientras se aparean? _\- Eric estaba muy sorprendido, y no pudo evitar preguntar eso.

De repente, otra voz se metió en la conversación.

\- _Un momento, ¿he oído bien? ¿Zed por fin está mojando el bizcocho? Porque si ese es el caso, entonces…_\- Serge fue interrumpido por Elly, que pegó un grito en todas sus mentes, mientras Eric contestaba con un "Por el amor de Arceus" y Nox estallaba de la risa. Jake dejó de leer y se frotó la frente, suspirando, murmurando por debajo de su aliento que no quería seguir en aquel mundo.

\- Gente, dejadlo de una vez, ¿vale? ¡Que hagan lo que quieran, pero que lo hagan en paz! - Ahora sí que Hadrim la oyó gritando, dejando que él adivinara de que estaba hablando.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que Serge rompió con uno de sus clásicos comentarios.

\- ¡_Bueno, por lo menos ahora puedes dejar tranquilos a Eric y Elly, Jake, y les puedes preguntar a Zed y Lucy a partir de ahora! _\- Comenzó a reírse, momento en el cual Elly cortó su comunicación para evitar pegarle dos gritos bien dados. Inspiró para tratar de relajarse, respirando profundamente.

\- No preguntaré por nada de lo que has dicho en alto, pero… ¿están todos listos? - Hadrim le preguntó, haciéndose oír solo cuando creyó que ella estaba… sola en su mente.

\- Si, la mayoría lo están. Zed y Lucy están… indispuestos, pero supongo que lo que vamos a hacer es lo último que se les va a cruzar por la cabeza ahora mismo. - Elly dejó la conversación ahí

El Espeon de ojos ámbar se quedó en silencio un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver en sí.

\- Bueno entonces… vamos a ponernos con esto. - Dijo empezando a concentrarse, el zafiro de su frente empezando a brillar ligeramente. - Tal vez quieras cerrar los ojos, mi gema puede soltar un fuerte destello cada vez que levanto el domo. - Dijo, acariciando con una pata su gema con cariño para luego volver a concentrarse, esperando por ella.

\- Oye, yo cierro los ojos si me tengo que concentrar, no hace falta que me lo digas… pero bueno, ¿qué más da?, empecemos. - Cerró los ojos y se concentró con el tipo psíquico, expandiendo su mente en una amplia área, sintiendo las mentes dentro de ésta.

Una vez hecho esto, empezó a enviar pequeñas olas psíquicas al límite de su alcance. Dar se despertó al sentir una especie de empujón en su mente pero lo descartó al poco e intentó volver a dormir. Por otra parte, Hadrim se tensó un momento, dos mentes estaban causando algo de problemas, mientras Elly intentaba no ponerse roja como un tomate.

\- Y es por esto por lo que prefiero hacer esto por la mañana, cuando incluso vuestro guardia nocturno está dormido. - Comentó en un susurro, sabiendo que le oiría, después de todo eran los únicos en la habitación.

Elly gritó por dentro, incapaz de controlar lo incómoda que se sentía. Iba a tener una buena charla con esos dos cuando terminaran. Era difícil trabajar con esos dos mandando ondas mentales propias, pero los dos pudieron seguir con lo suyo e ignorarlas se hizo más fácil con el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, fuera, Luna, Radius y Shade seguían jugando con la pelota. En algún momento habían tenido que desplazarse a un lado de la casa ya que Radius había lanzado la pelota hasta allí y Luna la atrapó con las colas para luego pasársela a Shade, pero la Eevee no fue capaz de atraparla, la pelota yendo demasiado alto para ella. Acabó chocando con la ventana, rompiendo el cristal y colándose dentro de la habitación, golpeando a Hadrim en la cara, rompiendo su concentración mientras que la pelota rebotó de su cara directa hacia Elly, golpeándola también y rompiendo la conexión que tenían los dos con toda la casa. La mente del Espeon entró en modo retirada en cuanto recibió el golpe, intentando volver pero sin soltar las mentes a las que estaba conectado para conectarlas con el domo para que no les hiciera nada a ellos. Esto, añadido con la presencia mental de Elly, que se descentró completamente y la del Espeon comenzaron una reacción en cadena caótica que acabó con todos los Pokémon cayendo al suelo, inconscientes. Por un segundo, todos sintieron como si flotaran hacia arriba, antes de que perdieran el sentido. Si alguien hubiera caminado por allí y hubiera mirado la casa, habría visto una docena de luces de colores distintos volando en direcciones aleatorias, para poco después calmarse y descender otra vez, todo volviendo a la normalidad… o eso habrían creído.

* * *

**Rayrudan: ¿Crees que nos matarán?**

**Eric566: Algunos sí, otros no, y otros nos querrán muertos antes de ayer… Por lo menos los tuyos, porque mi existencia es desconocida para mis personajes… Pero sí, las cosas se van a poner bastante raras.**

**Rayrudan: Ya te digo, tío.**

**Eric566: Por cierto, algunos de mis lectores se habrán percatado de la gran cantidad de inuendos que hay en este capítulo, que ya son más que los que había en toda mi historia. La explicación que tengo es que soy un cabrón pervertido. La excusa que se me ha ocurrido para quedar bien delante de todo internet es que muchos de los personajes son jóvenes adultos o adolescentes que están en esa edad. Pensamos que temas como el romance y la sexualidad serían temas recurrentes en sus conversaciones normales.**

**Ray: Además, ¿quién no encuentra divertidos algunos… "hot shenanigans"?**

**Eric566: Hay una línea muy fina que diferencia lo que son tus "hot shenanigans" y escenas explícitas o como la gente suele llamar "lemons", algo que no quiero hacer en esta historia. Habrá una sección separada para todo eso, elaborada por otro amigo, así que aquellos que no quieran cosas como esa, que no se preocupen. Solo voy a recordar esto: Las cosas van a ser un poco más picantes que la última vez, estoy probando cosas nuevas, a ver cómo reacciona la gente.**

**Ray: En otra nota, sentimos la ingente cantidad de capítulos de relleno que hemos puesto. Nuestros personajes tenían que conocerse antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada… llamémoslo serio.**

**Eric566: Habrán unos pocos más después de esto, pero tened en cuenta que estos personajes tienen muchas cosas nuevas que experimentar, y además se deben conocer un poco antes de seguir con el argumento principal. Teniendo esto en cuenta, sin embargo, el argumento principal de esta historia se mostrará dentro de muy poco. Aun así, sentimos todo este relleno.**

**Ray: Tanto por su parte como por la mía. Mis arcos más grandes avanzan muy lento pero hay algunos guiños por ahí. -guiño- Pronto las cosas empezarán a acelerar. Bueno… eso es todo, espero veros a todos en el siguiente capítulo! Y que nuestra pequeña sorpresa os haya gustado.**

**Eric566: Esperemos que estéis disfrutando con esta historia, os veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**


	17. Capítulo XVII: Sucesos en Narel

**Ewole! E aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia. Uno más que añadir a la larga lista hehe. Bueno sin más no voy a extenderme con nada más porque... bueno no hay nada en lo que extenderse... Bueno sin más dejo la panfletera de siempre.**

**Disclaimer: No clamo posesión sobre nada relacionado con Pokémon, si yo fuese el dueño de pokémon la próxima temporada saldría con la misma irregularidad que este fanfic xDDD. Nah fuera bromas. Pokémon y sus regiones originales pertenecen a GF y TPC. Yo y Eric566 solo clamamos posesión sobre nuestros peronsajes y la región inventada en la que se desarrollan los eventos de esta historia pero nada más. Hacemos esta historia por diversión y por vosotros gente, sin ánimo de lucro y queriendo daros una gran historia que os entretenga mientras esperamos la llegada de los próximos juegos de pokémon... quien sabe, tal vez incluso los siguientes a estos... hehe solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Sin más! Os dejo con el capítulo Coged las palomitas y el refresco y disfrutad!**

* * *

Una tarde tranquila. Todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo. Yendo a los turnos de tarde en sus trabajos, dando un paseo, haciendo algo de ejercicio, de compras solos o con amigos. Básicamente cada cual a sus asuntos. En una casa a las afueras del pueblo, un chico estaba metiendo a dos Pokémon en la casa tras haberlos cogido en brazos en el patio, los dos estaban inconscientes. Los llevó al salón y los dejó con cuidado en el sofá.

\- ¿Les has encontrado Ichi? - Preguntó Clara, su hijo se giró para mirarla y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. He mirado por los alrededores, pero no he encontrado ni a Lucy ni a Zed. - Respondió él. - ¿Qué hay de Hadrim y Elly?

\- Estaban en la habitación de Had. Los dos desmayados y con cristales rotos por el suelo. Por suerte no se han cortado. Les he dejado en la cama y ahora voy a limpiar la habitación. - Respondió ella con calma e Ichiro soltó un suspiro de alivio.

En la habitación, la Eevee empezó a despertar. Sus ojos celestinos se abrieron despacio. Su visión al principio estaba un poco borrosa, pero no tardó en aclarar. Fue entonces cuando se encontró cara a cara con cierto Espeon con un zafiro en la frente. Al verle, se sentó de un brinco, sorprendida por esto, y miró alrededor, temiendo que alguien la hubiese visto. Sin embargo, lo que ella vio fue la habitación vacía, algunos cristales rotos en el suelo y una pelota bajo la ventana rota.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un Sneasel aparentemente durmiendo estaba regresando poco a poco al mundo real. Lo primero que notó fue que había algo pesado sobre su pecho, abriendo los ojos para observar el objeto. Había un gran libro, muy grueso, el cual parecía que se les había caído encima al quedarse dormidos, ya que su pecho dolía un poco. Bajaron las manos para quitárselo de encima… y fue aquel el momento que se vio las manos, o más bien garras, aunque de tres dedos. Elly se miró a sí misma, aturdida al principio, observando estas nuevas extremidades, que eran más largas que sus patas normales y de un color azul oscuro, muy distinto al de su pelaje marrón…

\- Un momento, ¡¿qué?! - Se levantó de su sitio y tiró el libro al suelo para poder mirarse mejor.

No existía margen de error: Estaba mirando a un cuerpo que no era suyo, sino que pertenecía a otra persona; en concreto a Jake, algo que descubrió al analizarse lentamente. Una Eevee dentro del cuerpo de un Sneasel… esto no era bueno.

Natalie estaba confusa. Cuando bajó de la cama se dio cuenta de que su punto de mira parecía estar más alto de lo normal. Al mirarse a sí misma no le pareció ver diferencias… a excepción de que de por sí, se notaba más alta. "_¿Qué...? ¿He crecido de repente?_" La Eevee salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño, buscando un espejo en el que poder verse mejor. Por el camino se cruzó con Clara.

\- Ya te has despertado. ¿Has dormido bien? - le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Ha sido un poco durante un mo...men...to… - Natalie respondió, perdiendo el hilo hacia el final de lo que decía, sus orejas captando una voz que salía de su boca y que no era la suya, ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta de Clara.

Esto era cada vez más raro. Con algo más de prisa, Nat se dirigió al baño y buscó un espejo. Teniendo que saltar sobre el lavamanos para poder verse a cuerpo entero. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de su reflejo. Tras un poco se dio cuenta de que esos no eran sus ojos y pensar en lo que estaba pasando hizo que sintiera un escalofrío en el lomo. La voz, el tamaño y los ojos. "_¿¡Pero qué coj-!? ¿¡Qué coño hago en el cuerpo de Elly!?_" Se preguntó, casi en pánico, y retrocediendo, llegando al punto de no pisar nada en un paso y caer del lavamanos al suelo sobre un costado. Nat murmuró una disculpa por esto… y por esto se sintió estúpida. Tras levantarse salió de allí y buscó a alguien, quien fuera, que estuviese despierto y que supiese que estaba pasando.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con Jake y se le acercó.

\- Jake. - llamó al Sneasel.

Natalie estaba de los nervios en ese momento, pero aun así intentó explicarle su situación. Mientras tanto, Elly lo estaba flipando, ya que ella misma le estaba hablando… ¡y se refería a ella como si fuera Jake!

\- Espera… ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y qué haces dentro de mi cuerpo?! - La antigua Eevee se levantó del sillón y se precipitó al suelo, dándose de bruces contra la madera. No recordaba que ya no estaba a cuatro patas y que las medidas de aquel cuerpo eran mucho más distintas que las del suyo.

Natalie dejó de hablar cuando él empezó, mirándole raro cuando dijo aquello sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Elly? - Preguntó para luego acercarse a él… ella cuando cayó al suelo. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, ofreciéndole su ayuda para levantarse. - Soy Natalie, me he despertado en tu cuerpo. Pensaba que era la única. ¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando? - Informó e inquirió a su amiga, frenándose a sí misma antes de que empezase a soltar lo primero que le pasase por la cabeza como cada vez que se ponía así de nerviosa.

\- Estás… ¿en mi cuerpo? Bueno… en todo lo que cabe, esto es un alivio. - Consiguió levantarse, poniéndose de pies y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, corriendo el riesgo de perder el equilibrio una vez más hasta que agarró el brazo del sillón para evitar merendarse el suelo otra vez. - De todos los Pokémon que hay en esta casa, estoy contenta de que te haya tocado mi cuerpo… los otros siendo Eric y Jake… y a lo mejor Lucy, pero ella es un poco… ya sabes. - Dijo esto en broma, ya que no le habría importado que la Shinx se hubiera encontrado en su cuerpo… pero ese pensamiento hizo que se diera cuenta de una terrible verdad.

\- Un momento… tú estás en mi cuerpo, y… yo en el de Jake… ¡¿dónde narices está Jake?! ¡¿Y quién está en tu cuerpo?! - La Eevee se dio cuenta en este instante de la situación en la que estaban.

Si solo hubieran sido ella y Natalie, no sería una gran complicación… ¿pero qué le había pasado a sus amigos? ¿Habrían sufrido también este intercambio?

Como si de una broma se tratase, oyeron un chillido agudo, y un Pokémon salió corriendo en su dirección. Era otra Eevee, aunque era más pequeña que Elly… y su pelaje era de un característico color plateado. Se puso justo enfrente de Elly, que estaba en el cuerpo de Jake y le saltó encima, tirándola al suelo, por fin reconociendo el cuerpo de Shade, que comenzó a gritar. - ¡¿Quién eres, maldito ladrón de cuerpos?! ¡¿Cómo osas trasladar mi consciencia desde mi cuerpo a otro?! ¡Devuélveme a mi cuerpo en este instante o encontraré a Elly para que acabe contigo, criatura vil y ruin! - La manera de hablar del Eevee le delataron.

\- ¡¿Jake?! ¿Eres tú? ¡Soy yo, Elly, estoy atrapada en tu cuerpo! - En cuanto Elly dijo esto, el antiguo Sneasel la miró, confundido, y después miró a la Eevee que tenía al lado. Era Elly, pero… su propio cuerpo le estaba diciendo que él era Elly… Se bajó de sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero… esto es… imposible. ¿Qué… cómo? - Aquello era demasiado incluso para la mente analítica del Sneasel, que aún no entendía qué estaba pasando.

\- De locos, ¿verdad? - Dijo la otra Eevee. - Natalie por aquí y, tan difícil de creer como es, Elly está diciendo la verdad. - Añadió.

Jake se sentó, limpiándose un sudor invisible de la frente.

\- Esto es inconcebible… Era una tarde normal y tranquila… y entonces decidisteis modificar las propiedades de la cúpula… - Sus nuevas orejas se pusieron de punta. - ¡Eso es! ¡Esa es la clave! Elly, ¡¿pasó algo mientras tú y Hadrim modificabais el escudo y sus capacidades?! - Elly le dio vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir el Sneasel.

\- Recuerdo que me estaba concentrando con los ojos cerrados… notaba las mentes de todos los que estamos en la casa… y lo próximo que recuerdo es que algo me dió en la cabeza y todo me dio vueltas, como si estuviera volando… Acto seguido me quedó inconsciente y después despierto en tu cuerpo. - Su respuesta no estaba muy bien estructurada, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, porque toda aquella sección de su memoria era un lío.

Natalie estaba a punto de hablar cuando su propia voz le entró por las orejas, haciendo que mirase hacia el sofá, viéndose a sí misma mirándose las patas tras haber soltado un grito que no había despertado al resto probablemente porque todos estaban KO.

\- ¿¡Pero qué coño!? ¿¡No era ningún sueño raro!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Dónde está mi fuego!? ¿¡Mi pelaje!? ¿¡Mis otras cinco colas!? - Definitivamente, Luna estaba teniendo una leve crisis de ansiedad, su respiración acelerada y ella moviéndose sin parar hasta que se cayó del sofá al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando vio a los otros tres Pokémon despiertos y esos orbes esmeralda se centraron en Natalie.

\- ¡TÚ! ¿¡Qué habéis hecho vosotros dos!? ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene ni puta gracia! - Soltó acercándose a la Eevee más grande.

Natalie por su parte retrocedió hasta dar con la pared.

\- Uh… Cálmate Luna. Esto ha sido un accidente. - Dijo Nat intentando calmar a la otra hembra estresada, pero Luna seguía mostrando los colmillos.

En un cuerpo tan pequeño la visión podría haber llegado a ser una monada… de no ser por el tono tan serio del que estaba haciendo uso la otra.

\- ¿¡Quieres que me calme!? ¡He perdido mi fuego! ¡He perdido casi todas las colas y estoy en el cuerpo más pequeño de esta casa! ¡Si no lo arreglas me aseguraré de recuperar mi tipo anterior para ayer! - Dijo angustiada, pero esta amenaza hizo que Natalie la mirara.

¿¡De verdad estaba dispuesta a tomar la decisión en su lugar!?

\- ¿¡Por qué-!? ¡Oye! ¡No he sido yo quien ha provocado que toda esta mierda esté pasando! ¡Si te atreves a acercarte a una piedra fuego mientras estés en mi cuerpo me encargaré personalmente de que realmente pierdas cinco de tus colas! - Le soltó Natalie, enfurecida y no por poco.

Una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás con la situación con la que la anteriormente Vulpix estaba amenazando.

\- ¡Silencio, hembras irracionales! ¡Para empezar, la Elly con la que estás hablando no es Elly, Luna! En realidad es Natalie, cuya conciencia se ha quedado atrapada en el cuerpo de Elly. Soy Jake, que ahora mismo está preso en el cuerpo de Shade, y Elly se encuentra en el mío. Además, ninguno de nosotros sabemos lo que ha pasado, y nadie pretendía que esto pasara… ¡así que contén tu furia! - El Sneasel no iba a permitir que empezaran a discutir sobre temas tan triviales.

\- ¡Tú no te metas machista corazón de hielo! - Le soltó Luna para luego sentarse y volver a mirarse de arriba a abajo.

Natalie también se sentó, respirando profundamente un intento de calmarse. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y Jake estaba cabreadísimo.

\- ¡¿Cómo osas, zorra ignorante?! ¡Defiendo la idea de que las hembras y los machos son iguales y que pueden ser capaces de ser genios o completos idiotas! ¡Y tú, Luna, me temo que estás inclinándote hacia la segunda opción! - Las palabras de Jake eran muy raras, especialmente cuando salían de la boca de Shade.

\- Luna, por favor, cálmate. Encontraremos una manera de solucionar esto, pero primero tenemos que saber qué ha pasado. - Dijo Natalie para luego volver a mirar a Elly. - Cuando desperté recuerdo haber visto cristales rotos en el suelo y una pelota bajo la ventana rota. ¿Te sirve de ayuda? - Le dijo a la ahora Sneasel a ver si esta información ayudaba en algo.

\- Una pelota… - Miró a sus amigos, sus ojos parándose sobre el Pokémon que decía ser Luna, momento en el cual tuvo una revelación. - ¡Una pelota! - Gritó esto con júbilo, sus ojos clavándose en los de Luna. - ¿No estabais jugando fuera en el patio trasero con una pelota antes de que todo esto empezara? - Le estaba dirigiendo una mirada acusadora.

\- Sí. Radius, Shade y yo estábamos jugando en el patio de atrás con la pelota, pero la ventana de Hadrim da a un lado de la casa. - Dijo, pero al poco recordó. - Hasta que Rad pasó la bola tan fuerte que tuvimos que seguirla hasta ese lado y al pasarla yo… la colé por la ventana. - Terminó, bajando las orejas, avergonzada. - ¡Daw, mierda! -soltó.

Lo que ocurrió después sólo ocurriría pocas veces más en la historia del Equipo Star, ya que fue el momento en el que Jake y Elly unieron sus fuerzas para regañar a Luna. La criticaron, la riñeron, y Jake soltó algunos insultos bastante escondidos que Luna no entendió, pero que Elly si captó e hizo que le dirigiera algunas miradas de reproche, indicándole que dejara de decir esas cosas.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Ya sé que fui yo quien te dio con la pelota en la cabeza, pero no lo sabía hasta ahora, leñe! - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, sus mejillas todavía rosadas por la vergüenza, esas palabras siendo su forma más suave de pedirles que dejaran de repetirlo.

Elly suspiró.

\- Mira que la hemos liado bien… lo peor de todo es que a causa del tipo de Pokémon que es Jake, no voy a ser capaz de utilizar mis poderes psíquicos para revertir todo esto… así que vamos a cruzar los dedos y esperemos que Hadrim no haya acabado en un cuerpo que también inhiba sus poderes. - Se estaba empezando a preocupar bastante.

\- Esperemos, sí. Tiene una probabilidad de tres entre doce de acabar en el cuerpo de tipo un siniestro. - Dijo Natalie.

En cuanto dijo esto, oyeron un grito desde fuera. Los cuatro que había allí se miraron entre ellos, y el primero en echar a correr fue Jake. Elly trata de seguirlo, pero se tropieza y casi cae de bruces, recurriendo a usar los muebles para acercarse lentamente a la puerta. Luna no perdió ni un momento en correr tras él para saber qué estaba pasando mientras que Natalie se acercó a Elly para ofrecerle ayuda una vez más y así poder seguir a los otros dos. Elly aceptó amablemente la ayuda, y ambas avanzaron hacia el patio.

Al salir fuera se encontraron a… Dark, que estaba colgando boca abajo de una rama y dejándose los pulmones gritando lo más alto que podía. Justo debajo de él vieron a Luna, que estaba dando botes en el mismo sitio, mirando al tipo siniestro.

\- ¡Espera ahí, Emily, voy a ir a por algo para que caigas segura! - La tipo fuego salió corriendo, su identidad manteniéndose un misterio para todos.

Jake ocupó su lugar, moviéndose como si siempre hubiera ido a cuatro patas, mirando al Pokémon colgante. Elly soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír la conversación que esos dos estaban teniendo.

\- Bueno… eso solo nos deja dos tipo siniestro libres… por favor, que no esté en el cuerpo de Zed o Nox… - Miró al Zoroark. - Emily, ¿eres tú? - No recibió ninguna respuesta clara, aunque lo supuso a raíz de sus reacciones. - Muy bien, cálmate… ¿alguien sabe qué podemos hacer para ayudarla a bajar?

Jake negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi cuerpo actual es demasiado pequeño, y podría ser herido de gravedad si me posicionase para ablandar la caída… y lo mismo es aplicable a mi cuerpo original, así que no intentes nada arriesgado, ¿vale? - Elly asintió, algo molesta, ya que el Sneasel priorizaba su propio cuerpo antes que el dolor que le produciría a ella que un Zoroark le cayera encima.

\- El cuerpo de Dark puede que no haya terminado de crecer aún, pero aun así es demasiado grande como para que ninguno de nosotros amortigüe la caída. - Natalie comentó, pensando. - Luca sería de buena ayuda ahora mismo… o quien quiera que esté en su cuerpo. - Ella ya tenía asumido que todos habían cambiado de cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta que todos los que se habían despertado estaban en el cuerpo de otro.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron otro grito más. Esta vez era el de una hembra, aunque a estas alturas nadie podía estar seguro de ello.

\- **¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **\- El grito era de puro horror y desdicha, y de la casa salió corriendo Luca, cubierta en sopa y verduras, probablemente lo que quedaba de la comida de aquel día.

Empezó a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo, como si quisiera coger vuelo, pero acabó rindiéndose, arrodillándose y cubriéndose la cara, sollozando.

\- ¿Por qué…? ¡¿**Por qué**?! - Levantó un puño y miró acusadoramente al cielo. - **¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecerme todo esto?! ¡Maldita seas, diosa de la fortuna! ¡¿Por qué me has abandonado?! **\- Siguió y siguió hablando en rima y prosa, por lo cual su identidad ya no era un gran misterio.

\- Diez Poké a que acabamos de encontrar a Serge. - Comentó Luna, observando semejante escenita.

\- Parece ser. - Dijo Natalie, contando el porcentaje en su cabeza pero no diciéndolo en alto, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, ya que contaba dos entre diez.

\- Pero si está más claro que el agua… - Elly dijo, mientras que Jake se quedaba callado.

Sabía que el pájaro intentaba parecer dramático, pero le estaba saliendo muy mal la jugada, ya que tenía una pinta ridícula.

En ese preciso instante, el Lucario se giró y clavó los ojos en el grupo, más precisamente en la Eevee más grande del grupo, dentro de la cual estaba Natalie. Serge pegó a correr y la agarró, sacudiéndola como si fuera un pelele.

\- ¡¿Elly, qué has hecho!? ¡¿Por qué estoy dentro del cuerpo de otro Pokémon?! ¡¿Y por qué no tengo alas?! ¡¿**Por qué no puedo volar Elly**?! ¡**Necesito volar**! ¡Volar es mi vida, mi pasión! ¡Arréglalo, por favor, arréglalo por lo que más quieras, **arréglaloooooooooooo**! - Estaba empezando a perder la cordura, y el hecho de que estas palabras salían del cuerpo de Luca solo hacía la situación más ridícula.

Pobre Natalie acabó con espirales en los ojos por tanto zarandeo que el Lucario le estaba dando, intentando decirle que ella no era Elly.

\- Serge. No eres el único que ha intercambiado cuerpos y esa es Natalie ahora mismo. - le informó. - Elly está justo ahí. - Añadió y señaló al Sneasel que estaba intentando como podía mantenerse sobre dos patas. Tarea dificultada más por la ausencia de Natalie. Viendo esto, Luna se apresuró a su lado para ofrecerle apoyo, olvidándose de que ahora era más pequeña que antes. Aun así tal vez podría ser de alguna ayuda.

No era lo suficiéntemente alta, pero en vez de quejarse Elly maldijo la altura del propio Sneasel, ya que estaba de pie y no podía usar a Natalie como un soporte. El Sneasel tampoco era muy alto, así que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta, mantener ese equilibrio y rezar a todos los astros para que Serge no desatara todas sus emociones sobre su frágil forma. Afortunadamente, no fue así, y Serge dejó a la Eevee que tenía entre brazos en el suelo para después mirar a Elly.

\- Muy bien… ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que ha pasado? - Elly contó la misma historia por tercera vez consecutiva aquella mañana, aunque omitió intencionadamente el hecho de que Luna era uno de los culpables de todo aquel lío. Esa información no les habría ayudado para nada en aquel momento.

\- Bueno, pues entonces nos va a tocar encontrar a todo el mundo y luego jugar al mayor juego de "¿Quién es quién?" de toda la historia, ¿no? ¡Está chupado! - Incluso en momentos como ese, no podía evitar decir comentarios graciosos como aquel.

\- Siempre positivo, ¿eh? - Le preguntó Natalie en cuanto se recuperó del mareo, levantándose y yendo de nuevo junto a Elly para ayudarla.

Oyeron otro grito, y todo el mundo miró al Zoroark invertido, recordando de repente que se suponía que deberían estar haciendo.

\- Ah… cierto. Serge, ¿podrías ser tan amable de ayudar a Emily a bajar de esa rama? - Jake se lo pregunto en un tono muy extraño, que hacía que pareciera más una orden que una petición.

Sin embargo, Serge pilló la referencia.

\- Vaya, no sabía que te gustase **ese **tipo de literatura… - Se acercó al Pokémon que necesitaba ayuda y abrió los brazos. - ¡Muy bien Emily, escúchame atentamente! Vas a tener que dejarte caer, pero voy a agarrar antes de que llegues al suelo, ¿vale? A la de tr… - Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la cara del Zoroark cambió de ansiedad a alegría y soltó la rama.

Soltó un gritito de alegría, y Serge gritó en horror cuando se le precipitó encima, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse y fue aplastado por el peso de Dark, incluso estando dentro del cuerpo de Luca le dolió… y bastante. Sin embargo, ella no sintió gran cosa.

Se le quitó de encima con un saltito, y después se giró para mirar su lona de aterrizaje improvisada.

\- ¡Gracias, Luca! - Todo el mundo la miró, bastante confundidos, pero Elly supuso que estaba tan distraída en su pequeño mundo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Al conseguir imperdile que se fuera por ahí sin siquiera hablarles, le contaron toda la historia una vez más.

\- ¡Wow, eso suena super duper guay! Ya me estaba preguntado porque Luna se estaba haciendo llamar Nox… - Todo el mundo la miró al dejar caer aquella bomba, para luego mirar a Luna, algo preocupados.

\- Una cosa, ¿qué tal si esperamos a que estemos todos juntos antes de expli-? ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? - Empezó Luna pero entonces lo que Emily había dicho le entró por las orejas y su cerebro lo procesó, interrumpiéndose a sí misma en mitad de lo que estaba diciendo y mirando a Emily.

La Zoroark estaba sobre las cuatro patas y gracias que la estructura de ese cuerpo se lo permitía, si no, Emily estaría de lo más incómoda.

\- ¡No! ¡Ese… Cabezota no puede tener mi cuerpo! ¡De todos los que podrían haber acabado ahí tenía que ser él! ¡Más vale que no intente nada! - Soltó, volviendo a respirar pausadamente para calmarse antes de explotar otra vez, igual que antes.

\- Pues mira quién viene hacia acá… - Serge dijo esto al levantarse y reajustarse la espalda, gesto que hizo con intención cómica, más que otra cosa.

Nox dio la vuelta a la esquina y miró al grupo, específicamente al Zoroark.

\- Joder, ¡¿enserio?! ¡La única vez que intento ser un héroe y todo un "caballero" y me hacéis esto! - Se quejó y le pegó una patada a los palos con rabia, acercándose. - Elly, ¿se puede saber de qué narices va todo esto? - Después se dio cuenta de la mirada mortífera que le estaba dirigiendo Natalie. - ¿Y a ti qué mosca que ha picado? ¿Le pasa algo a mi cara, aparte de que sea la de una hembra de malos humos y cabezota? - De alguna manera consiguió repetir el mismo insulto que Luna había dicho cuando él no estaba.

\- Nox… - Luna le llamó, por una vez intentando controlar su temperamento en lugar de simplemente meterle un tortazo que le haría girar como un trompo. - Esa en el cuerpo de Elly es Natalie. Elly está justo a su lado… Lo explicaremos todo cuando estemos todos. - Le dijo, no revelándose todavía, pero que le devolviese el insulto que ella había usado para él antes hizo que quisiera darle una buena ostia.

Nox seguía sin entenderla, pero se hundió de hombros.

\- Pues vale… no entiendo de qué va todo esto, pero os seguiré el rollo. - Suspiró y poniéndose junto a ellos, dirigiéndole miradas a Luca, que estaba actuando de manera muy rara.

Natalie no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por esto.

\- Mira Nox, estás en el cuerpo de Luna y Emily está en el de Dark. ¿Qué te hace pensar que el resto no hemos cambiado de cuerpos? - Le preguntó ella. - En fin, será mejor que dejemos esto para luego y sigamos buscando a los demás por ahora. Creo que algunos están en el salón. Serge… deberías mirar donde fuera que estuvieras antes de despertarte como Luca. Quien esté en tu cuerpo estará allí, seguro. Y ¿Sabe alguien dónde han ido Lucy y Zed? - Preguntó, intentando mantener una mente fría y concentrarse en lo que había que hacer, que era juntar a todo el mundo en la misma habitación primero y luego hablar del asunto.

\- ¡Yo te voy a decir a dónde nos hemos ido, excusa barata de mejor amiga! - De repente, Dust apareció en la escena con cara de malas pulgas, y con otro Riolu detrás, con una cara bastante temerosa y… sonrojado.

Elly lo identificó inmediatamente, ya que es su pareja, pero también identificó al Pokémon que hay dentro. Obviamente, es Zed, y por consecuente, Lucy estaba dentro del cuerpo de Dust, exhibiendo su lenguaje más… culto.

\- ¡Doh! Otra vez no, por favor. - Murmuró Natalie para sí misma, deseando que alguien interrumpiese a la Riolu que se acercaba y le explicase lo básico de la situación a Lucy. Sin embargo, Elly dio un paso hacia delante y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Lucy, para. Ella no es Elly, yo soy Elly. Estoy en el cuerpo de Jake, ya que de alguna manera nos hemos intercambiado los cuerpos mientras no estabais. - Intentó pedirles perdón y explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo por encima. - Siento todo esto, pero… podéis mantener la calma hasta que encontremos a todos, ¿vale? No sabíamos dónde estabais, y aún no hemos encontrado ni a Eric, Luca, Dust o Dark… y lo peor de todo, Hadrim. ¿Os acordáis de dónde estaban vuestros cuerpos antes de que empezase todo este lío? - Elly les preguntó, lo cual hizo que la pareja intercambiase una mirada incómoda.

\- Oh, ya creo que es un lío… Sí, podemos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos… eso suena raro, pero… no va a ser bonito para los que les tocase nuestro lugar. Es decir, se van a llevar una cacho sorpresa bien grande cuando se despierten, eso te lo aseguro… Pero madre mía Elly, ¡este cuerpo es horrible! ¡La nariz es buena, pero no puedo evitar olerme a mí misma, y huelo horrible, Elly, _horrible_! - Se acercó al Sneasel poco a poco, lo cual hizo la situación muy extraña, la cual se fue tornando más embarazosa por el momento, ya que ninguna de las dos se podía tener en pie, y al inclinarse hacia adelante Elly la agarró para que no se cayera, lo cual hizo que ella también casi perdiera el equilibrio, el dúo manteniéndose de pie al abrazarse lo más fuerte que podían.

\- Vale vale, deja de lloriquear, anda. Arreglaré esto lo más pronto que pueda, pero primero hay que encontrar vuestros cuerpos, y hay que mirar a ver dónde está Hadrim. ¿Queréis que os acompañe alguien? - Lucy soltó a su amiga de inmediato, pero no se dio de bruces en el suelo, ya que Zed, que estaba acostumbrado a caminar a dos patas por sus transformaciones, la agarró, ambos quedándose en una posición extraña en la que ella estaba tumbada en los brazos del Zorua, que estaba en el cuerpo de Eric.

La imagen mental de estos dos haciendo esta pose quedaría grabada a fuego en la mente de los presentes para siempre.

\- ¡**No**! - Los Riolu contestaron juntos, y después se miraron, sonrojados y acto seguido, Zed tomó la palabra. - Ir… iremos a buscarlos solos, ¿vale? No tardaremos mucho. - Zed y Lucy recuperaron la compostura y volvieron por donde habían venido, aunque Lucy estaba haciendo eses mientras caminaba, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para tenerse de pie.

Serge no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

\- Vaya manera más rara de caminar… para aquel no sepa de qué va todo esto, seguro que la confundirían con… - De repente algo dentro de su cabeza hizo click. - Oooooostia, no estaban… - No pudo terminar esa frase, porque Elly le dió un codazo en el costado.

Resultó ser un golpe crítico, ya que el antiguo Pidgeot se encorvó hacia delante mientras Elly le dedicaba una mirada fría, digna del propio Jake.

\- Vale vale, ya lo he pillado… - Admitió la derrota, cogiéndose el estómago.

\- Elly. Nos estamos quedando sin margen. Hadrim está en dos entre nueve. - Le dijo la Eevee a la Senasel tras contar y recontar para estar segura de no haberse dejado a nadie atrás antes de informarla y luego volviendo a contar ya que todavía les faltaba saber quiénes habían acabado en los cuerpos de Nox y Zed.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor… vale, vamos a repartirnos las tareas. - Miró al Lucario gimiente. - Serge, tú estabas durmiendo en el tejado, ¿no? En ese caso, ahí arriba habrá alguien que estará roncando o apunto de estrellarse contra suelo, así que sube ahí arriba y ayúdales. Podrían ser Eric o Hadrim, y esos los quiero intactos. - El Lucario se puso recto e imitó un saludo militar, e intentó tomar vuelo… pero recordó su condición y suspiró, algo desilusionado y pareciendo todo un idiota.

Se resignó y se metió en la casa, cabizbajo y con Nox siguiéndolo de cerca. Luna por una parte no quería pasar ni un momento más del necesario junto a Nox, ella le toleraba ya que, vale era un buen chico, eso había podido verlo en el tiempo que el Equipo Star había pasado en la casa, pero su comportamiento era lo que la molestaba en partes muy incómodas. Por otra parte prefería estar vigilante, incluso se ofrecería voluntaria para dormir con él con tal de asegurarse que no intentaba nada. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar con él cerca pero aun así les siguió y les ofreció su ayuda si hacía falta.

\- Muy bien, pues por ahí todo va bien… Natalie, ayúdame a llegar a la habitación de Hadrim y Luca. Vamos a mirar a ver quién está dentro de su cuerpo. Y en cuanto a vosotros… - Miró a Jake, y luego a la inocente Emily, que estaba demasiado entretenida mirando el cielo y las nubes. - ¿Por qué no vais a mirar los Pokémon en los sofás? Si tenemos suerte, a lo mejor alguno de ellos es Hadrim. - Jake asintió y marchó hacia allí, caminando a cuatro patas como si siempre las hubiera tenido, mientras que Emily lo seguía, alternando entre cuatro y dos patas, tentada a probar todo lo que ofrecía su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Es… Nostálgico ver a Dark hablando y actuando tan… como un cachorro, la verdad. - Comentó Natalie, una sonrisa viniéndole al morro conforme algunos recuerdos le pasaban por la mente para luego ayudar a Elly a llegar a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Hadrim, todavía inconsciente. Las dos se acercaron a la puerta y entraron dentro, en el suelo todavía estaban los cristales rotos de la ventana. No muy lejos de la puerta estaba la cama donde Natalie se había despertado y, en ella, el noqueado cuerpo de Hadrim todavía dormía. Si Elly tuviera dedos, los estaría cruzando… tuvo la tentación de pegarse a sí misma en la cara por darse cuenta a aquellas alturas de que tenía dedos, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo cruzarlos. De todas maneras, se acercaron al Espeon, empujando un poco su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que puede alguien tardar en despertarse de algo así? - Preguntó Natalie por sacar un tema de conversación mientras observaba el cuerpo de Hadrim.

Sin embargo, el Espeon empezó a despertarse cuando ella terminó de hablar. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron al poco. Quien estuviese atrapado en el cuerpo de Hadrim tuvo que esperar a que su visión se aclarase para luego mirar alrededor y verlas allí, momento en el que se sentó. La primera señal de que algo no iba bien fue el fruncido de ceño que se formó en su rostro al poco, mirándose a sí mismo un poco para luego dar una vuelta para verse entero. "_No es Hadrim._" Pensó Natalie. Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando…

\- Vale. ¿Podéis decirme qué está pasando o vais a dejar que lo adivine? - Manteniendo la calma e intentando mantenerse tranquilo incluso cuando estaba tan nervioso que las garras le salían de los dedos…

Natalie conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber dónde mirar cada vez que él usaba este tono para intentar parecer que no pasa nada, y casi lográndolo.

\- Parece que hemos encontrado a Dark. - Dijo la Eevee de ojos celestinos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza tras observar bien el lenguaje corporal del Espeon.

\- Erm… Sí, pero otra vez… ¿Por qué vuelvo a ir a cuatro pi-erm… patas? - Confirmó él, añadiendo la pregunta con un poquito más de insistencia esta vez, sentándose delante de las dos.

Elly no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

\- Te lo explicaremos más tarde, pero… por ahora, debes saber que soy Elly, y esta es Natalie. Todos hemos sufrido un intercambio de cuerpos; y por si lo querías saber, hemos encontrado a Emily en el tuyo. - El Sneasel informó al antiguo Zoroark de todo lo que había pasado, dejando la explicación más detallada y longeva para más tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el tejado, Luca ya se había despertado… y se estaba abrazando a este con toda la fuerza que podía con alas y garras, sus ojos cerrados. No sabía cómo había acabado allí pero en ese momento le importaba más bien poco. Serge se adentró en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior, para después acercarse a la ventana, determinado a averiguar quién se había metido en su cuerpo.

\- Debería ser por acá… ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí arriba?! - Serge gritó esto con la voz de la propia Lucario.

Por su parte, Luna se acercó a una ventana, asomándose por esta para echar un vistazo, viendo al Pidgeot agarrándose de esa manera al tejado, lo cual la puso ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Vale. Creo que quien sea que esté en tu cuerpo tiene miedo a las alturas. - Dijo. Serge se acercó más y se inclinó por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el pájaro estaba agarrándose para salvar la vida.

\- ¡Eh, tú, cosa buena! ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó esto es un tono obviamente sarcástico, con un pie ya en el marco de la ventana.

\- ¡No es el mejor momento para esto, pajarito! Ayuda a… tu cuerpo a salir de esta. Nadie aquí sabe volar excepto tú y creo que tus alas están a las órdenes de otro ahora mismo. ¿De verdad arriesgarías algunos huesos rotos? - Le Soltó Luna, calentándose de nuevo pero una vez más se puso a respirar para calmarse. - En otras palabras: Deja las bromas por ahora y vamos a ayudar. - Dijo acercándose al Pidgeot con cuidado de no pisar mal en el tejado y resbalarse ella misma.

Serge se mordió el labio, gruñó y miró al suelo al estar completamente fuera, de pie sobre un saliente.

\- Joder, pues anda que Nox no mentía cuando ha dicho que tienes muy malos humos… ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que le diga que si no tiene cuidado puede romperse todos los huesos de su cuerpo? ¡Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlos es bromear un poco para que no pierdan su… agarre! - Al decir esto último pegó un salto hacia arriba, y después se subió arriba.

Miro al suelo, y dedujo que la verdad la caída no era muy severa, ya estaba acostumbrado a tortas más fuertes que esa. De todas maneras, su nuevo cuerpo no lo estaría, pero se las había arreglado bien. Lo que él decía: Todo en la cabeza.

\- Bueno perdóname por preocuparme y no querer que un amigo se caiga del tejado de una casa de dos pisos y rompa los huesos del cuerpo de otro amigo. La próxima vez ya sé que no tengo que preocuparme. - Le respondió ella para luego seguir avanzando pero al poco se detuvo. - Eso ha sido demasiado… - Dijo ella como su única forma de disculparse.

Serge optó por ignorar los comentarios ya tóxicos de Luna y se agachó para agarrar las alas de su cuerpo alado.

\- Ya te tengo, tranquilo, tranquilo… ¡pero será mejor que muevas ese culo, que si no nos la pegamos buena! ¡O eso o me acabaré arrancando las alas! - Empezó a tirar hacia arriba.

Cuando sintió ese agarre, quien estaba en su cuerpo se asustó un momento, solo para relajarse al oír una voz familiar. Tal vez demasiado familiar. Mirando a quien estaba ayudando los ojos del Pokémon ave se abrieron como platos, pero aun así hizo como se le había dicho, levantándose como podía. No fue hasta que los dos estuvieron en pie que se supo que quien estaba en el cuerpo de Serge era Luca, que se había desmallado mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

\- Bonita historia y todo eso, pero… Aquí va la pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo bajamos de aquí? - La pregunta le vino a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no tenían manera de bajar.

En la sala de estar, abajo, Emily y Jake habían encontrado a Radius, que había acabado en el cuerpo de Nox, Shade en el de su hermano y al fin encontraron el de Emily… pero fuera quien fuese el que estuviese en su cuerpo no respondió y miró a la pared, sin decir nada. Ambos estuvieron tentados a consultarle… pero pensaban que tendría alguna razón para estar así. Fuera, en el patio, cuatro Pokémon surgían de entre los árboles. Los dos Riolu que se habían metido en el follaje momentos antes y un Zorua y una Shinx, las caras de los cuales estaban petrificadas.

\- Muy bien… todos los presentes coincidimos en que esto, nunca, jamás de los jamases ha pasado, y que **bajo ninguna circunstancia **le vamos a decir a **quien sea **lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿de acuerdo? Esto nos lo llevamos a la tumba. - Lucy preguntó esto mientras miraba a Dust, que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, y a Hadrim, que finalmente había aparecido en el cuerpo del Zorua.

El daño ya estaba hecho, y ambos dudaban que pudieran volver a verse como padre e hijo para el resto de sus vidas, bueno tal vez no, pero sí durante un tiempo. Era un trato muy simple en verdad: nadie nunca decía nada de lo que había pasado, Dust y Hadrim mantenían en secreto la escapada romántica de Zed y Lucy, y a cambio Lucy no se quitaría bajo ninguna circunstancia el brazalete con la Piedra Eterna que llevaba. Dust no sabía si, aún sin su mente, su cuerpo podría llegar a cambiar, pero no quería arriesgarse. Hadrim miró a su hijo en el cuerpo de la Shinx cuando éste insistió tanto en que Lucy mantuviese la piedra con ella todo el tiempo, pero se guardó la pregunta para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Elly? - Preguntó.

Quería saber si la otra psíquica de la casa había tenido más suerte que él en lo que se refiere al tipo del cuerpo en el cual había acabado.

Zed no sabía si responder a aquella pregunta… pero finalmente lo hizo, aunque su respuesta fue precedida por un suspiro muy largo.

\- Ha acabado en el cuerpo de Jake… así que tampoco puede utilizar sus poderes psíquicos.

Ahora era el turno de Dust de mirar a su padre en el cuerpo del Zorua. Es curioso como el lenguaje corporal puede viajar con la mente. Si Hadrim estuviese en su propio cuerpo, uno de sus párpados se habría puesto a temblar como señal de que el aguante del Espeon se había acabado. Y ciertamente, con todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente… este Espeon transferido a Zorua necesitaba desahogarse.

\- Por favor, Zed. Perdóname por poner estas sucias palabras en tu boca. - Y tras decir esto tomó aire. - ¡Me cago en la puta ostia y en toda esta puta situación de puta mierda! ¡Joder! - Y con esto, Hadrim empezó a soltarlo todo con un lenguaje ligeramente variado de palabras cuanto menos… poco agradables.

Mientras tanto, Dust se sentó y empezó a contar cada palabrota que Hadrim decía, perdiendo la cuenta tras las primeras quince. El normalmente calmado y tranquilo Espeon ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí, soltando todo lo que le llevaba preocupando de un tiempo a esta parte, soltando un mínimo de cinco y máximo de diez palabras preciosas dentro de cada frase. Si alguien escuchara ignorando la palabrería tan bruta sabría qué era lo que tenía al Espeon tan de los nervios. En cuanto terminó, el Zorua jadeó durante un momento para luego respirar, como hacía Luna de vez en cuando para calmarse, y se sentó, mucho más calmado ahora.

\- Será mejor que volvamos con el resto y pensemos en alguna manera de conseguir ayuda para arreglar esto. - Dijo para luego mirar a Dust. - ¿Cuántos han sido esta vez? - preguntó de repente.

\- Perdí la cuenta después de los primeros quince y luego pude contar otros treinta más, así que diría que… ¿nuevo récord? - Respondió el Shinx, aunque bastante incómodo.

\- Entonces le debo a tu madre cuarenta y cinco poké por lo menos. - Dijo Hadrim tras soltar un suspiro.

Zed y Lucy se habían quedado patidifusos y mirando a Hadrim. El oír todas esas obscenidades abandonar la boca del Zorua era bastante irregular… por no decir imposible. Fue aquel el momento en que dedujeron que iba a ser una experiencia muy extraña para todos los involucrados.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos los Pokémon de la casa estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, Luca y Serge habían conseguido bajar del tejado después de saltar entre salientes… mientras tenía un pajaro bien grande entre brazos. Había funcionado, y eso era lo que importaba, y ahora todos estaban en círculo alrededor de la mesa.

\- Parecemos miembros de alguna sociedad secreta… - Una vez más, era incapaz de contenerse a la hora de decir tonterías, y aquellos que les gustaba leer no pudieron evitar sonreír o mirar a otra parte para esconderla.

Aun con esto, había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, y una vez que todos ya estaban más tranquilos…

\- ¡Bienvenidos, señoras y señores, a "¿Quién es quién?" versión súper ultra deluxe, y con la participación de todos los miembros de la casa Kaiser y el Equipo Star! - Lamentablemente, no podía evitarlo.

\- Bueno… empecemos… por identificarnos. - Elly dio un paso hacia delante al decir esto y se presentó.

Todos en la habitación, poco a poco, dijeron quiénes eran y en el cuerpo de quien estaban… con la excepción de un solo Pokémon. Quien fuera que estuviese dentro del cuerpo de Emily aún no había dicho ni pío.

\- ¿Y tú eres? - Preguntó Hadrim.

Teniendo en cuenta que, mientras estaban reconfigurando la cúpula solo se habían centrado en las mentes de los que vivían en la casa cunado todo esto había pasado tenía una ligera idea pero prefería esperar a que el Pokémon en ese cuerpo se identificase por sí mismo.

Siguieron sin decir nada, pero Elly se acercó. La Eevee dio un paso hacia atrás al ver al Sneasel acercarse, y Elly supo inmediatamente quién era. Todos los Kaiser habían sido identificados, y lo mismo era verdad para los miembros del Equipo Star… con la excepción de uno. Se quedó quieta delante de la Eevee y formuló una sola pregunta.

\- ¿Eric? - Hubo un minuto de completo silencio, hasta que la Eevee se inclinó hacia delante y pego la cara al suelo mientras soltaba un "Sí" muy débil.

La reacción fue inmediata: Las risas de Nox y Serge retumbaron en la casa. Luna también rompió a reír. ¡Era Eric! El mismo que tenía a su equipo entero bajo un régimen de entrenamiento estricto para que todos estuviesen en forma, quien había acabado en el único cuerpo cuyo único entrenamiento era intentar, y fallar, al acercarse sigilosamente a los demás… Bueno salvo aquella vez pero eso era porque Luna estaba dormida. Dust también rio por lo bajo aunque intentó reprimirse por respeto. Aunque estaba fallando estrepitosamente, al menos hacía el intento de aguantarse. A parte de estos dos el resto estaba completamente en silencio, unos no viéndole la gracia al asunto y otros aguantándose por completo para intentar que esta situación no fuese peor para quien previamente era un Riolu.

Para cuando consiguieron calmarse, Eric se puso de pie, mirando a Elly, que le devolvió una mirada llena de afección y después lo abrazó, diciéndole con eso que lo único que le importaba era que estaba bien. Jake tosió y se limpió la garganta a los dos minutos de dicho abrazo.

\- Elly, por favor, preferiría que mi cuerpo estuviese intacto para cuando recupere el control. - La antigua Eevee se separó de su pareja, pero ambos se quedaron juntos.

Jake dio un paso hacia delante.

\- Gracias. Y ahora hablemos de temas más importantes… Todos hemos sido víctimas de un intercambio de mentes y cuerpos bajo circunstancias extrañas, y a causa de esto hemos perdido todas nuestras habilidades. No creo que sea necesario que explique que estamos en una situación nefasta… lo cual sería menospreciarlo, en mi más honesta y sincera opinión. Elly, si deseas… - Da un paso atrás y deja paso a Elly, que mira a Hadrim, esperando que él también de un paso adelante.

Esto también había sido cosa suya así que el previamente Espeon se levantó y se acercó al centro del círculo para explicar esto a los demás y dar unas malas noticias.

\- Bueno, lo primero de todo, queremos pedir perdón por todo esto… Pero sabemos que unas simples disculpas no van a ser suficientes para compensar lo que ha pasado. Tenemos pensado encontrar una manera de arreglar todo esto cuanto antes podamos, y vamos a empezar en cuanto termine esta charla… pero también debemos explicar unas cuantas cosas, entre las cuales se encuentran, desafortunadamente, algunas malas noticias. - Elly terminó y dejó que Hadrim continuase. El Zorua miró a todos antes de hablar.

\- Debido al tipo de los Pokémon en los que estamos atrapados en este momento… nuestras habilidades psíquicas han quedado anuladas. Y tomarnos tiempo para desbloquearlas una vez más podría llevarnos meses o incluso años y dudo que ninguno de nosotros quiera esperar tanto. - Empezó, algunos de los Pokémon presentes asintiendo.

\- Cuanto antes mejor. - Dijo Luna intentando mantener un tono tranquilo mientras su mirada se clavaba como puñales en Nox.

\- Bueno bueno… no hace falta que nos desesperemos. - Elly dijo esto, tratando de calmar todas sus preocupaciones. - Hadrim y yo hemos estado hablando de esto… y por lo que me ha contado, lo que nos acaba de pasar no es un evento único en este mundo. En este mundo hay eventos grabados en la historia de gente que se encontraba en esta situación, pero que consiguieron arreglarlo todo al recurrir a psíquicos muy poderosos… o Pokémon legendarios. Sin embargo, no sabemos exactamente quienes eran estos legendarios porque… son historias. Pero algo es algo. - Elly sabía que su respuesta no tendría muy buena recepción, pero en aquel momento no tenía ninguna idea mejor, y los dos Pokémon que ahora mismo estaban hablando eran los que más sabían de aquellos temas.

Hadrim sabía que ninguno de ellos querría que este desastre saliese de estas paredes o que al menos se enterasen la menor cantidad de Pokémon posible, por lo que pedir ayuda a los psíquicos de la manada, lo cual de por sí era una idea, se quedó en su mente.

\- Recuerdo haber leído de un Legendario que posee la habilidad de cambiar las mentes de cuerpos. - Dijo Natalie. - Pero no recuerdo quien ahora mismo.

\- Bueno… parece que tenemos algo de investigación que hacer así que… coged un libro, un vaso de vuestra bebida favorita y una pieza de fruta y… poneros a leer. - Hadrim se permitió una pequeña broma para rebajar un poco la tensión y quitarse un peso de encima.

En cuanto parecía que no había nada más que hablar, los Pokémon en la habitación empezaron a dispersarse cada uno a lo suyo. Sin embargo, Luna en lugar de ir a por un libro, lo que hizo fue acercarse a Nox.

\- Escúchame un momento, Nox. Sé que no eres un mal chico a pesar de ese comportamiento cabezota y presumido tuyo. Pero no voy a arriesgarme así que… ¡hasta que este desastre se arregle tú y yo vamos a dormir en la misma habitación! -

\- ¡¿Queeeeeé?! ¡No me fastidies! - Para Nox aquellas palabras de Vulpix le sentaron como un cubo de agua fría, y Lucy los oyó y no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¡Mira por donde, por fin vas a poder dormir con una chica, Nox! - Se burló de la actual condición del Houndour, lo cual no le sentó nada bien ni a él ni a la antigua Vulpix.

\- Sí pero… ¡no de esta forma! - Le replicó, pero sabía que no le iba a servir de nada.

\- ¿En qué piensas? He dicho en la misma habitación no en la misma cama. Prefiero tenerte vigilado, por si acaso. - Clarificó la antes Vulpix, no siendo muy clara al momento de decir qué quería prevenir que él hiciera, pero seguramente estaba claro…

Para Dust y dark lo estaba, los dos ganando una sonrisa ladeada en sus hocicos. Hasta Lucy lo capto, y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, llamando a Dust con un silbido para que le mirara, y después se tocó el brazal que llevaba en su brazo derecho, recordándole quien estaba al mando. Por si acaso. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si Nox hubiera estado en esa situación, hasta esa amenaza no le habría detenido… y mucho menos útil iba a ser la vigilancia "continua" de Luna.

* * *

La isla solitaria, por muchos conocida como La Inaccesible. No por capricho, más bien porque de verdad era una isla inaccesible, las corrientes alrededor de esta isla se volvían locas, tanto las marinas como las corrientes de aire. Lo cual causaba que el mar siempre estuviese revuelto en sus alrededores y que negros nubarrones cubriesen sus cielos, potentes rayos cayendo desde lo alto sobre la tierra, fértil y viva de la isla. El lugar tenía su propia… calma caótica. Nadie sabía por qué el clima estaba tan loco en ese área y las condiciones tampoco dejaban acercarse lo suficiente con el equipo necesario para hacer inspecciones y los riscos que rodeaban las pocas zonas planas de la isla eran demasiado escarpados como para escalarlos. Solo había un camino que llevaba a la zona superior y al centro de la isla, pero este solo era visible en una pequeña explanada a unos treinta metros por encima del nivel del agua.

Sin embargo, las condiciones del lugar estaban mucho peor ese día. Los truenos no dejaban de llover, las aguas agitadas formaban remolinos, de los riscos de la isla, rocas sueltas caían. En las alturas, los rayos comenzaron a caer en otro punto, uno tras otro, sin parar. Al mismo tiempo, la energía se concentraba. La electricidad concentrada danzaba alrededor de un epicentro invisible donde chocaban todos los truenos, en el cual una figura comenzó a mostrarse, la energía formando huesos, tendones y carne. Todo nacido de los propios rayos que azotaban sin parar lo que se estaba formando. Hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de lo que parecía ser un adulto joven a ojos humanos. La figura eléctrica todavía estaba formando cuerpo, pero se estiró de su pose y se miró las zarpas al tiempo que dos alas batían con fuerza a sus espaldas. Al poco, la electricidad desapareció, absorbida por el ser. Pelaje dorado, ojos completamente rojos, retina, iris y pupila, Su cuerpo era humanoide pero poseía muchos rasgos animales, similar a los lobos, sobre todo en la zona de la cabeza, combinado con otros de aspecto más… dragonante. Tales como la larga cola, las enormes alas emplumadas y los seis cuernos que le salían de la cabeza. Su pelaje era dorado en su mayoría, en la zona frontal siendo de un color más claro, sus garras eran amarillentas, al igual que los cuernos que le salían de la cabeza. Las plumas poseían matices más oscuros cuanto más cerca del final de éstas, mientras que la cola tenía algo de pelaje alargado de color morado y unas rayas verdes cubrían su cuerpo, similar a las de un tigre. La criatura sonrió y soltó un fuerte rugido a los cielos, la tormenta seca sobre la isla se intensificó con esto, los rayos danzando entre las nubes. Dos truenos cayeron directamente hacia la criatura, que los sujetó como si nada. La electricidad de la naturaleza lentamente formando dos hojas azules, dos sables cargados de electricidad eterna y natural que la criatura convirtió en electricidad y absorbió en su ser.

Abajo, en las profundidades, las aguas se arremolinaron. No tardó mucho en formarse un enorme remolino en torno a una esfera de agua que parecía absorber ésta misma, lentamente tomando una forma similar a la de la criatura eléctrica. Solo que, a excepción de esta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas azules, claras en la zona de la cabeza y cada vez más oscuras conforme llegaban a la cola. Una lluvia diluvial comenzó a caer de las nubes en lo alto. La criatura alzándose del remolino conforme este se cerraba hasta que aterrizó sobre las bravas aguas. Tras esto hundió la mano en el agua, para luego alzarla, portando en esta una gran maza líquida del mismo tamaño que la criatura. El asta volviéndose sólida de un color negro. La cabeza del martillo obteniendo un aspecto de roca marina. Tras que el arma estuviese formada, el ser la dejó a su espalda, para luego empezar a moverse hacia la isla, la lluvia en las alturas cesando.

En tierra firme, los árboles se retorcían y la tierra temblaba. Una roca se alzó de golpe del suelo, rodeada de raíces y algo de vegetación. Tras un poco, la misma roca reventó como si de un huevo al eclosionar se tratase. Una criatura similar a las otras dos emergiendo de esta, salvo que el cuerpo de esta era de roca, y le faltaba un brazo, un ala y medio set de cuernos. Sin embargo, las raíces de los árboles no tardaron en escalar por su cuerpo, abrazándose a la roca, terminando la pierna inacabada y formando el brazo y el ala que faltaban, al igual que los cuernos que faltaban. Del suelo la criatura arrancó un gran espadón de basalto afilado, para luego acercarse a un árbol y, sujetando una rama, arrancar un gran martillo, ambas armas hechas para blandirlas a dos manos, sujetas como si de se tratasen de armas más pequeñas, fueron posicionadas a la espalda de la criatura, que se sentó en el centro de la isla, a la espera.

Lejos, en una isla alejada de la Inaccesible, en la isla de Fierna, un volcán durmiente de pronto estalló con un sonoro estruendo. Cantidades ingentes de lava subiendo a los cielos abiertos y quedando suspendida en el aire, a ojos de todos sus habitantes. En el cráter, de la lava comenzó a salir andando un ser alado, su cuerpo completamente lava fundida, formando rápidamente una corteza exterior de roca volcánica, dura, pero no más fría que lo que contenía, lo cual se podía ver a través de algunas grietas en el sólido exoesqueleto. Sus ojos eran la lava, como lo es todo su interior. Alas de roca y llama alzaron al ente hacia la lava flotante, donde hundió una zarpa, concentrando todo el líquido ardiente, que lentamente fue absorbido, litros de lava líquida concentrándose hasta desaparecer, formando un bastón en la zarpa de la criatura, un bastón de roca fundida solidificada, pero con un corazón tan ardiente como el del mismísimo planeta, al igual que el cuerpo del ente, que puso rumbo a su vuelo en dirección hacia la isla donde los otros estaban. Los habitantes de la isla sorprendidos por ésto, asustados algunos mientras otros se habían quedado extrañados por el suceso. Incluso algún que otro habitante había grabado toda la escena con su pokenav o con su teléfono.

Se dice que en los cementerios… los fantasmas se alzan. Pero normalmente lo hacen al anochecer, no en mitad del día. En un antiguo lugar de la isla Kirol, una neblina negra se concentró sobre un terreno en el que se podían ver algunas, pequeñas ruinas, entre ellas se podían ver cruces de madera, sin embargo, la neblina se asentó sobre un terreno vacío. Al poco, el suelo se abrió. Una zarpa esquelética saliendo del mismo y empezando a excavar hacia arriba, otra siguiéndole y gran agujero no tardó en formarse. Del mismo se alzó un ser esquelético, descarnado, sin órganos y completamente vacío. El aire de alrededor de pronto se volvió frío. El esqueleto se alzó de la tumba, la neblina rodeándolo hasta cubrirlo por completo. La criatura soltando un potente rugido. Una voz espectral resonando por el territorio, alcanzando a una manada de Pokémon cercana, al igual que una casa solitaria cerca de un pueblo cerca de la zona. Una vez la niebla negra cubrió el esqueleto, esta se extendió hasta una de sus zarpas, donde tomó la forma de una guadaña, pero, antes de que esta se solidificase por completo, el ente sujeto el arma con ambas manos, la neblina cambió, formando, en lugar de un arma tan llamativa, dos pistolas negras que el ente escondió en su pecho, bajo la niebla, la cual le cubría la cabeza como una capucha, al igual que ambas zarpas y caía como una túnica, cubriendo también las alas, incluso al expandirlas y batirlas, alzándose a las alturas y luego dirigiéndose a la isla.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y todos los habitantes de la ciudad se marchaban a sus casas para cenar y disfrutar de la noche con sus familias. Sin embargo, a las afueras, en medio del campo, una familia estaba atravesando el peor momento de su vida.

\- ¡Dejadnos ir! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a-! - La voz del cabeza de familia fue cortada cuando él, su mujer, sus dos hijas y su suegro fueron encerrados dentro de un camión con un cierre hermético, que impedía que cualquier sonido saliera de él. Justo fuera, hombres con trajes de camuflaje desértico y armados con rifles estaban vigilándolo, mientras que otro hombre sin arma aporreaba el lado del camión. El color ligeramente rojizo de su camuflaje y la boina marrón lo distinguían de los soldados rasos.

\- ¡Todo en orden! ¡Venga, llevároslos al laboratorio para más pruebas! - El oficial ordenó esto al conductor, que encendió el motor y empezó a conducir, llevando el camión a una barrera que fue levantada por otros dos soldados. Hicieron un saludo militar y el vehículo se marchó en dirección al sol poniente. Toda la granja estaba rodeada por un perímetro de barreras con pinchos que los "militares" habían traído consigo. A la derecha de la casa, y entre este edificio y el granero, había una tienda de campaña blanca muy grande, parecida a un invernadero, de la cual salía una gran tubería de acero, que estaba conectada con un camión cisterna, el sonido de la succión ahogando cualquier otro ruido.

Un hombre de corta estatura se acercó a la tienda mientras que el camión con sus nuevos sujetos de pruebas se marchaba. Su pelo era de color rubio, y las lentes de sus gafas reflejaban la luz del sol, haciendo imposible que se pudieran ver sus ojos azules. Su bata de laboratorio ondeaba a causa de una ligera brisa, debajo de la cual solo llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas negra y los mismos pantalones de camuflaje que el resto de los soldados. Se aproximó a la tienda, donde había dos soldados posados a ambos lados con rifles Kalashnikov en sus brazos. Los dos se pusieron rectos e hicieron un saludo militar, pero el hombre los ignoró, metiéndose en la tienda, donde había mucho más científicos. En medio de la habitación había una esfera de cristal, y del cual salía una tubería de acero. Dentro de ella, un líquido negro y viscoso estaba volando hacia fuera con mucha fuerza, viajando a altas velocidades.

El hombre rubio se acercó a un científico cuyo pelo era de color castaño, que se puso recto y lo saludó. - ¡Gerard, si señor! - Su saludo hizo que la cara del ahora mencionado científico se agriara, sacudiendo su cabeza, decepcionado. Odiaba que saludaran de esa manera… era igual de vergonzoso que innecesario.

\- Hágame un resumen de la situación de la reserva. - Sus órdenes eran absolutas, y el ciéntifico de rango inferior obedeció, barriendo la mesa a sus espaldas en busca de un papel, el cual cogió y comenzó a leer.

\- Las propiedades corrosivas del líquido han dificultado en gran medida la extracción, sin embargo, a través del proceso de deducción hemos sido capaces de encontrar una manera de absorber el líquido lo suficientemente rápido por los tubos para así minimizar el daño. El líquido es depositado en un campo electromagnético que lo mantiene en un estado de gravedad artificial para así ser trasladado con seguridad a la base en los camiones cisterna. ¡Hasta ahora, cuatro contenedores han sido rellenados, y solo queda un quince por ciento del total de la reserva, y los cálculos estiman que el proceso finalizará en veinte minutos, señor! - Al decir la palabra "señor" le extendió el resumen a Gerard, que se lo arrancó de las manos y los repasó minuciosamente. Todo estaba en orden… a excepción de pequeños detalles que el científico había omitido a conciencia, como la perdida de tres tuberías, escapes del líquido y un soldado al que se la había caído el rifle a la sustancia.

\- Esto no le va a gustar ni un pelo… - Gerard se agarró el cuello de su bata y tiró, tratando de hacer que fluyera el aire. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, y siempre que pasaba esto se calentaba mucho y comenzaba a sudar. - Empezad a recoger, que ya hemos terminado aquí. Quiero que este perímetro haya desaparecido para cuando la última gota atraviese esa tubería. - Las órdenes de Gerard llegaron a los oídos del científicos y este salió corriendo, comunicándoles las nuevas órdenes a sus compañeros mientras Gerard abandonaba la tienda, ignorando una vez más a los soldados que estaban de guardia, sus ojos clavados en la entrada al perímetro.

La barrera se estaba levantando en aquel momento para dejar paso a una limusina. Condujo por la granja y se paró frente a Gerard, que estaba sudando a mares. Un guarda de tez negra salió del frente de la limusina y abrió la puerta de atrás, la que estaba frente al científico, y de esta puerta salió, a un ritmo muy lento, una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo rubio como el del científico, aunque ondeaba a una altura mucho más alta que la del hombre. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio, como los otros científicos, pero sus pantalones de camuflaje eran de color azul claro, además de llevar tacones.

\- Gerard… - Llamó su nombre y miró al hombre que había frente a ella, quien tuvo que tragar saliva. - ¿Cuál es la situación actual? - En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, el hombre explicó toda la situación con un vocabulario impecable y repitió, con pelos y señales, todo lo que le había dicho el científico, incluyendo las pérdidas materiales que este había excluido intencionadamente, sin dejar ni una sola pausa entre sus palabras.

La fría mirada de la mujer no se relaja cuando él termina, pero sus ojos si se mueven, mirando a la tienda, y después al propio Gerard.

\- Inútiles… - Dijo secamente, dando unos pasos hacia delante, pasando de largo a Gerard. - Este lugar debería haberse limpiado hacer horas… y aquí estáis, malgastando tiempo y dinero. - Su acento alemán era muy fuerte, incomprensible para aquellos que no estuvieran acostumbrados a su presencia, lo cual casi nunca era bueno. - Asegurate de que ese _dummkopf _llega a mi laboratorio… Le daré un mejor uso. Y ahora, ¡termina con esta feria de una vez y llévate este ridículo circo de vuelta a tu mansión! - Se dio la vuelta, furiosa con la incompetencia de aquel hombre y sus súbditos.

\- Un momento, Nashandra, yo… - Gerard intentó seguirla, pero se encontró a sigo mismo mirándola a los ojos en cuanto mencionó su nombre, las seis pokéballs que tenía enganchadas a su bata brillando contra la luz del sol, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al hombre de corta estatura, que sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

\- Nunca pronuncies ese nombre… ¡nunca, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario! - Se dio la vuelta y miró a otra dirección. - No puedo creer que comparta sangre con semejante… basura ineficiente. No entiendo cómo puedes ser miembro del Equipo Arena. - Su afilada lengua atacaba una vez más, dejando al hombre de corta estatura anonadado.

Su hermana mayor vuelve a la limusina y espera que la puerta se cierre, cortesía del guardaespaldas, para después bajar la ventana mientras el conductor enciende el motor.

\- Tienes quince minutos para recuperar tu eficiencia. En el caso contrario, tú y tu equipo recibiréis un bonito tour de mis instalaciones. - Dice esto en un tono casi monótono, sube la ventana una vez más y golpea el lado de la limusina, que empieza a moverse y se vuelve a la entrada de donde vino.

Gerard se queda dónde está, inmóvil, contento de haber huido de su furia… pero una vez más, asustado y furioso porque ella no hubiera reconocido sus progresos y solo hubiese criticado sus faltas. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a pegar gritos, su voz llegando a la limusina, dentro de la cual Nashandra llevaba una sonrisa, deleitada por el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras.

* * *

Hay quien dice que debemos sonreír a los cambios que da la vida mientras dura. Sonreír y aceptar. Lo que no es fácil de aceptar es estar caminando por un parque para, de pronto, aparecer junto a una mansión, ser sedado hasta dormir, y arrastrado hasta una celda donde se había despertado.

Tony Ramos, un chico joven, era el que se había encontrado en esta situación. Y las cosas que había visto le habían dejado pasmado. Por una parte, el chico había visto Pokémon encerrados en jaulas, otros caminando por el lugar e incluso uno le había llevado hasta donde le tenían ahora. Había pasado semanas encerrado sin que le hicieran nada, solo asegurándose de que estaba vivo, alimentado y haciéndole diversas pruebas. A parte de esto, había visto a otros chicos y chicas, atados a camillas, inconscientes, algunos parecían simplemente dormidos pero otros le habían llamado mucho más la atención por… ciertas características que le habían llamado la atención.

Tras caminar por los pasillos, el Machoke que le llevaba le empujó dentro de una sala y cerró la puerta, la cerradura bloqueando la puerta de inmediato, encerrando al chico en la sala, completamente solo. "_De un encierro a otro. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y esos chicos? Con esas-_" Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. El chico miró alrededor pero no vio que nada hubiese cambiado, pero un ligero siseo se mantenía presente en sus oídos.

En una sala junto a la que el chico estaba, un grupo de científicos estaba mirando a través de un ventanal por el que solo se puede ver en una dirección, de la sala en la que están esperando y observando, a la sala en la que está el chico.

\- ¿Todo listo? - Preguntó un hombre vestido con la típica bata blanca, bajo la cual llevaba una camisa de botones roja, unos pantalones largos, de color blanco, pantalones que parecían parte de un esmoquin, incluso el tipo llevaba puesta una corbata de color negro. Pelirrojo y de ojos azules, tras unas gafas finas.

\- Todo está dispuesto Administrador John, Señor. Solo falta que el sujeto se duer- -Empezó uno de los científicos, sentado frente a un ordenador observando una interfaz de datos.

\- Nada de eso. Lo quiero despierto. - Dijo el jefazo sin dejar de mirar al chico, mostrando una sonrisa ladeada. - Para el gas y empezad ya. - Ordenó.

Sin decir nada más, el científico frente al ordenador hizo lo que se le había dicho, abriendo la puerta que conectaba esa sala de observación con la sala en la que estaba el chico, quien miró hacia la puerta solo para ver a un grupo de científicos entrando dónde él estaba y de inmediato reduciéndole.

\- ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué pasa!? - preguntó el chico, intentando liberarse pero sin fuerza para hacer que le soltaran, entre cuatro le colocaron en la mesa y mientras unos pocos preparaban lo que iba a pasar el resto le sujetaba y le ataba a la mesa.

Entre los dos que estaban preparando la solución que le iban a inyectar, uno de ellos miró de reojo al chico, imposible de ver bajo la máscara de gas.

\- ¿Por qué no esperamos a que el chico se duerma, como siempre? - Preguntó uno de ellos. - Nos ahorraría quebraderos de cabeza no estar oyendo sus gritos.

\- Lo sé, pero son órdenes del jefe. - Dijo el otro cogiendo la bolsa que sujetaba el primero desde abajo y preparando el tubo.

\- Jodido cabrón, ¿qué saca de esto? - preguntó el otro, apretando para hacer que el aire saliese del tubo y llenarlo del líquido antes de que el otro pusiese la aguja en el otro extremo, dejando de apretar cuando esta empezó a gotear.

\- Se rumorea por ahí que le gusta… demasiado… oír cómo los sujetos gritan, chillan y ruegan, pero son solo rumores. - Dijo el primero. - Esto ya está vamos. - añadió empezando a ir hacia la mesa de trabajo donde el chico había sido inmovilizado.

\- Maldito sádico enfermo. - Soltó el otro.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el chico, pero no recibió respuesta de nadie, solo le sujetaron con más fuerza en cuanto empezó a resistirse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, los tipos se acercaron.

\- Sujetadlo bien. - dijo el de la aguja poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico mientras otros lo sujetaban separado del cuerpo.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, el tipo clavó la aguja en la zona de la articulación tras encontrar una vena y el otro apretó ligeramente la bolsa de líquido mientras que el de la aguja masajeaba el brazo un poco para hacer que la vena sorbiera el líquido de la aguja.

Tras diez minutos la bolsa y el tubo se quedaron vacíos, momento en el que la aguja fue retirada y la picada tapada. Dejando al chico atado en la sala. Durante ese tiempo el efecto del gas desapareció por completo, dejando a Tony completamente despierto de nuevo, los científicos teniendo que sujetarle con algo más de fuerza. En cuanto terminaron le dejaron solo sobre la mesa y se marcharon. Durante un rato no pasó nada, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el científico jefe entró en la sala.

\- Muy buenas, Sujeto 3582957183. Ni te molestes en decirme tu nombre, no me importa. - Le dijo. - Deberías sentirte afortunado, vas a pasar a formar parte de algo más importante que tu aburrida vida. Sueños de ser un Maestro Pokémon, de ser el mejor entrenador, o coordinador, o criador, o lo que sea… Son solo estupideces de críos. Con suerte nos ayudarás a crear algo nuevo que innovará el mercado de armas. - Hizo una pausa. - Claro que, si no, solo serás otra puta más en la arena. - Le dijo sin cortarse ni un pelo. - De nuevo, no me importa una mierda cómo acabes o dónde acabes. Solo me importan los resultados. Sea un éxito o un fracaso vas a cambiar para siempre, así que… - Empezó a soltarle las correas con un aire de dejadez. - Disfruta lo que puedas. - Le dijo mientras el chico se sentaba en la mesa y él se iba. - Por cierto, estate tranquilo, solo te dolerá igual que si te partieran todos los huesos… uno… a uno. - Terminó para luego cruzar la puerta y que ésta se cerrase y se sellase.

El chico se quedó sentado en la mesa, mirando hacia la puerta mientras el científico, con una sonrisa maníaca se puso en frente del cristal de observación… y esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que el chico se pusiera en pie e intentase buscar una salida de allí. El científico del ordenador empezando a escribir un comando en el mismo.

\- Nada de gas. - Ordenó el jefazo al verle.

El otro fue a protestar pero al final no dijo nada, eliminando la entrada sin enviarla. Mientras tanto, Tony estaba asustado, y eso que todavía nada hubiera empezado. Y esa cara solo hizo que la sonrisa del tipo creciera. El chico continuó buscando una salida, pero no había modo, ni de encontrar la puerta por la que se habían ido los enmascarados ni el tipo de pantalones elegantes.

Tras solo un minuto más, Tony sintió una punzada de dolor. Un dolor que aumentó lentamente e hizo que el chico se quedase quieto.

\- Guarda la mesa de trabajo. Quiero la habitación despejada. - Dijo el jefazo.

El tipo del ordenador cerró los puños un momento, esto era demasiado, pero obedeció al Administrador e hizo lo dicho. La mesa de trabajo se hundió en el suelo, dejando toda la habitación a la vista de la sala de observación. Tony no vio esto, el dolor era ya tan grande que le había hecho cerrar los ojos y estaba intentando aguantarlo, pero al final acabó empezando a gritar, y pronto, empezando a llorar. Los ojos del jefazo fijos en él chico, su sonrisa cada vez más grande. Después de unos minutos, chispazos eléctricos empezaron a danzar alrededor del chico, símbolo de que estaba lo que le habían hecho estaba funcionando, por ahora. En este punto, Tony estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose y abrazándose a sí mismo intentando calmar el dolor de su cuerpo, sin éxito. John cerró los ojos, una mano en la mesa y la otra en el cristal de observación, oyendo al chico gritar, llorar, gemir, rogar que el dolor parase… y gozando cada segundo. Mientras que los cambios no cesaron. El dolor de pronto se intensificó en la zona de las piernas, el chico solo pudo gritar más la sentirlo, su voz ya ronca por tanto hacerlo. Sus piernas sufrieron una transformación, pelaje amarillo creció en ellas al mismo tiempo que estas cambiaban a una forma menos humana. Las playeras y los calcetines se le rompieron. Los dedos se le movieron, dejándole solo tres al frente mientras los otros dos retrocedían y se alzaban junto con el talón. Por otra parte, en las manos se le formaron almohadillas las uñas se le cayeron mientras el pelaje le crecía desde las manos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, garras blancas saliendo de cada uno de sus dedos mientras el chico solo podía retorcerse y llorar, con la garganta doliéndole tras tanto grito. Peor no se había acabado. El pelo se le cayó y fue sustituido por más pelaje en la zona superior de la cabeza, mientras que los cartílagos de las orejas empezaron a alargarse, causándole más agonía aún hasta que las orejas se habían transformado también. El pelaje le creció en la misma superficie de donde le crecía el pelo normalmente, salvo porque ahora también le cubría sus nuevas orejas. Tras tanto dolor, Tony cayó inconsciente cuando su espina se extendió dolorosamente, formando una larga cola de pelaje amarillo con la punta de color blanco, no podía soportarlo más. Mientras tanto, en la sala de observación, John estaba jadeando y parecía sudoroso, mirando al chico.

\- Otro fracaso. - Dijo. - Despiértale. - Le dijo al encargado de la sala, que tecleó rápidamente un comando y un nuevo gas entró en la sala, un gas que no tardó en despertar al chico, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Tony despertó de nuevo, oliendo algo raro en el aire pero no le importó, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, que lentamente iba desapareciendo. El chico sintió una incomodidad en las piernas, se las miró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verse los pies, sin creérselo, se quitó los calcetines, solo para verse las manos y er que les había pasado lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó en alto, claramente asustado.

Entonces, vio el espejo de la sala y se acercó rápidamente a este, viéndose a sí mismo, reconocía las orejas, y el pelaje de punta, pero estaba demasiado asustado para pensar con claridad. Mientras se miraba en el espejo. Esa cara de terror, de pavor, de haber destrozado por completo la vida del chico solo hizo que John soltase un gruñido, sentándose en su silla y reclinándose, sacando un cajetín de cigarros de su bata y echándose uno a la boca, encendiéndolo luego.

\- Preparad a este fracaso para el traslado. - Dijo y, de inmediato, tres científicos entraron en la sala, de los que el chico intentó huir pero solo consiguió que atraparle fuese más sencillo, sosteniéndole contra la pared entre dos, el tercer científico cortó su ropa con una tijera y se la quitó, dejando al chico completamente sin nada para cubrirle, ignorando sus protestas y mientras el jefazo se deleitaba con solo mirar, sin importarle las miradas de aberración de los otros científicos de la sala, cerrando los ojos en el momento en el que el chico recibió una etiqueta, agujereándole una oreja y soltó otro grito.

En la etiqueta se leía: Sujeto 3582957183. Fracaso.

Solo después de que le hubieran agujereado la oreja fue cuando John suspiró, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

\- Callad al crío y empaquetadlo de una vez, quiero al siguiente en la sala para ayer. - Dijo.

Tras esto, otro lacayo científico entró en la sala con una bombona, obligando al chico al respirar el gas adormecedor hasta que se desplomó en brazos de los cuatro, que se lo llevaron fuera de la sala mientras la mesa de trabajo volvía a salir.

\- Alterad la fórmula, tiene que haber una maldita cantidad que haga lo que buscamos sin estos malditos efectos secundarios. - Dijo levantándose. - Quiero un informe visual completo de los próximos sujetos. Cada grito que suelten quiero que esté grabado y lo quiero para ahora mismo. - Dijo al encargado de la sala, que solo asintió, sin poder hablar, y luego se marchó.

* * *

\- Me abuuuuuuuurrooooooo… - La voz de Lucy resonó ya por quinta vez aquella tarde.

Aún estaba en el cuerpo de Dust, tumbada en el sofá boca abajo y con la cabeza colgando y mirando la televisión, donde estaban poniendo una película de acción que Nox había insistido que vieran. Tenía su gracia, con tantas explosiones y peleas, pero era solo eso, ruido y ella estaba ahí plantada sin hacer nada. Prefería hacer cosas divertidas en vez de ver a gente como hacía cosas divertidas en su lugar, como jugar juegos o pelear, pero lo que si quería hacer de verdad era correr. Ya echaba en falta que el viento le pegara contra la cara mientras iba a velocidades de espanto, y solo llevaba en aquel cuerpo dos escasos días, desde el día anterior por la mañana. A su lado, Zed tenía los ojos clavados en las páginas de un libro, pero no estaba haciendo mucho progreso, ya que la televisión y su pareja lo interrumpían constantemente.

Y hablando de ella, la antigua Shinx estaba tan aburrida que decidió molestarlo un poco más, tocándole el costado con su pie izquierdo, incitándole a que la mirara. Funcionó, y la Shinx en cuerpo de Riolu le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Él suspiró y volvió a lo suyo… y fue entonces cuando ella le dio una patada al libro que tenía, asustándole y cerrándole el libro, lo cual provocó que perdiera el número de la página.

Le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

\- El hecho de que estés aburrida no significa que tengas el derecho a molestarme Lucy. - Lo único que hizo ella como respuesta fue sacarle la lengua y soltar una risita, regresando a su posición original durante unos cuantos preciosos segundos…

\- Me aburro muuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooooo… - Sus quejas ya estaba empezando a molestar a todos lo que había en la sala, especialmente a Jake, que estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo que leía.

Era un libro sobre mitos y leyendas del Archipiélago, pero justo como suponía no estaba sacando más que información y avistamientos débiles y sin información fiable. Aun así, decidió malgastar algo de su valioso tiempo en hablar con Lucy, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer algo de provecho, como abrir un libro y ayudarnos a encontrar una solución a nuestro problema? - Su sugerencia le entró por una oreja y salió por la otra, la Shinx encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Seguro que me quedo sopa leyendo un libro, así que tampoco estaría colaborando mucho. - No mentía, ya que pensaba que los libros eran increíblemente aburridos. Había cosas más interesantes que hacer en tu tiempo libre que sentarte a leer y otras maneras de conocer más sobre el mundo, como salir fuera y explorar, correr…

Echaba mucho de menos correr.

Otra explosión resonó en la televisión, seguida de los gritos de celebración de Nox, que ahogaron los ronquidos del Lucario sobre las rodillas del cual estaba posado. Incluso en otro cuerpo, Serge no podía escapar a su gandulería natural, y había encontrado la forma de quedarse dormido incluso en ese nuevo cuerpo, aunque su postura actual no parecía ser muy cómoda o sana, para empezar, ya que la única cosa que le impedía que se cayera al suelo de lado era el brazo del sillón en el que estaba, toda la mitad superior de su cuerpo inclinada, mirando hacia abajo y roncando.

\- Si tan aburrida estás, ¿por qué no vas fuera e intentas encontrar algo que hacer? - Le dijo.

Él mismo parecía estar más aburrido que una ostra, pero aun así continuaba leyendo un libro en el que tal vez podría encontrar algo sobre lo que buscaban.

\- No sé. Haz lo que quieras, acostúmbrate al cuerpo o lo que sea. Si sigues vagueando sin hacer nada acabarás engordando y volviéndote más lenta. - Añadió para luego volver a su libro.

\- Yo ya sé caminar en tu cuerpo, pero cuando intento correr voy a ritmo de caracol… tu cuerpo da asco, Dust. - Fingió estar bastante ofendida, pero lo decía enserio cuando mencionaba que no estaba disfrutando de su experiencia extra-corporal.

\- Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta tener una nariz tan útil como la de un humano. Al menos la velocidad se puede entrenar y mejorar. Solo hace falta tiempo y ahora mismo tú no estás haciendo nada, salvo perderlo. - Concluyó él mientras intentaba mantener su atención en la línea que estaba leyendo.

Lucy soltó una risa.

\- Bueno, ¿qué esperanzas tienes tú?… Creo que ni aunque entrenaras toda tu vida vas a poder correr tan rápido como yo. Además, no es mi cuerpo, no es mi problema. No voy a hacer tu trabajo sucio, que ya me costó lo suyo sacarme el olor a sudor que tenías en tu pelaje, así que en vez de criticarme deberías agradecerme que esté cuidando tan bien de tu cuerpo. - Lucy le dirigió una sonrisa de confiada.

\- Sí… Comiendo y holgazaneando todo el día. Creo que voy a empezar a llamarte Serge. - Dijo.

Para él eso no era cuidar de un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Aunque él tampoco es quien para hablar, al menos en lo que respecta a entrenamiento, pero al menos estaba intentando devolverle su cuerpo.

\- Ya ya, pues yo creo que ni de cerca chaval. - Dice esto y hace una mueca en dirección al Lucario. - Y si no lo recuerdas, algunos de nosotros tuvimos la suerte de quedarnos en los cuerpos de otros que se asemejan a los otros, así que algunos podemos luchar… Y además, si huyo como un cobarde no será mi reputación la que se derrumbe. Y por si quieres seguir esta conversación… - Lucy se tocó la gema que tenía en su brazo, y después se puso un dedo en los labios, callándolo.

Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pero los pocos que sabían luchar seguro que se podían encargar de lo que fuera que hubiera en su camino, por lo menos en aquel mundo.

Dust estuvo a punto de responderle que estos que habían tenido esa suerte todavía tenían que averiguar qué pueden hacer, qué no y cuánto pueden aguantar una pelea. Pero se calló al ver este gesto de nuevo. Lucy ya estaba usando demasiado esa amenaza para tenerle donde ella quería.

\- Tú espera a que todo esto se arregle y ya verás. - Murmuró Dust para sí mismo tras esto, decidido a cobrarse venganza por esto.

\- Luca. - Llamó Clara desde la entrada del salón que da a la cocina. - Has estado holgazaneando estos dos últimos días. ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas a preparar la cena? - La mujer pidió a la Lucario, la propia Luca mirando a Serge con intensidad.

Al principio, Serge no mostró señales de vida, pero eso fue hasta que Nox le metió una patada en el estómago, lo cual lo sacó de su sueño, tragó la saliva que le estaba cayendo del labio y abrió los ojos.

\- Um… Eh… ¿Qué? - Miró al Vulpix, que le apuntaba a la mujer en la puerta, y después miró a la humana.

El Lucario se puso de pie ipso facto, tirando a Nox al suelo, y después de pedirle perdón fue hacia la cocina con una cara de alegría en la cara.

\- Muy bien, puedo hacerlo. - Se dijo esto a sí mismo.

\- Por favor… que alguien me diga que sabe cocinar. - Pidió la Pidgeot al resto, temiendo lo que podía pasar en la cocina.

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, pero dentro de la cocina el antiguo Pidgeot se encontró a sí mismo mirando una tabla completamente llena de utensilios de cocina, después miró a Clara, dirigiendole una mirada de nerviosismo y después tragó saliva. La mente de Serge iba a mil por hora mientras miraba todos los ingredientes de la cena: Una lechuga bien grande, varios otros vegetales, carne… Se quedó mirando esto último durante un rato bien largo, y notó como se le iba el color de la cara: Estaba mirando a un torso de ave sin cabeza y con las patas, que cualquiera habría identificado como un pollo, pero su mente paranoica lo confundió con un Pidgey.

Serge se desmayó y cayó hacia atrás como una bolsa de ladrillos con un "pum". Su cara era una sonrisa macabra de terror, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¡Luca! - Gritó Clara al ver esto, acercándose al desmayado y poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo, intentando despertarle.

La nombrada dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó a la cocina y encontrándose con semejante escena, un ala automáticamente yendo a golpearle la cara.

\- Oh, Arceus… - Soltó.

Zed se levantó de su sitio, dejando el libro y suspiró, acercándose a la cocina. Fingió sorpresa y agarró a la Lucario con la increíble fuerza que tenía Eric, llevándose el Pidgeot de vuelta al sillón donde había estado durmiendo hace unos pocos momentos. Después de eso, se acercó a Hadrim, que estaba en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme? Así Clara no se quedará patidifusa cuando Eric empiece a cocinar como yo.

\- Eh… Claro. - Asintió Hadrim, levantándose, dejando el libro donde él había estado y luego siguiendo al Riolu.

Luca se quedó en la puerta y decidió acompañarlos para no pensar en el accidente que acababa de pasar. Clara la vio de reojo e inmediatamente se puso entre el Pidgeot y el pollo en la encimera.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No entres! - La pobre lo estaba haciendo con la intención de impedir que el Pidgeot viera el pollo… pero lo que no sabía era que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Luca miró a la mujer pero luego decidió retroceder y volvió al salón. La antes Lucario estaba empezando a mosquearse. Encima ahora ni siquiera podía hacer lo que más le gustaba.

\- ¡Esto es jodidamente genial! - Y así fue como Hadrim salvó un poké de la deuda de su apuesta mutua, pero también como ella volvió al Salón, se acomodó como pudo y continuó Leyendo.

Shade y Radius la miraron un momento, dudando si deberían ir a su lado. Natalie también se quedó mirándola, pero decidió dejarla sola por ahora y continuar con su libro. Incluso Dark continuó leyendo el suyo en busca de una solución a este problema. El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin muchos más incidentes, aunque la cena fue muy extraña, ya que se tuvieron que sentar en lugares raros para que los humanos no sospechasen nada, o al menos eran extrañas porque tenían que simular estar junto a sus amigos o parejas, cuando en realidad no era así. También estaba el hecho de que Serge, que aún estaba en el cuerpo de Luca, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la comida que había en la mesa y a la verdadera Lucario, que estaba en su cuerpo. A partir de aquel momento iba a tener mucho cuidado con su cuerpo, pero además, toda esa observación y esa experiencia fuera de su cuerpo le había llevado a una conclusión irrefutable: estaba hecho un pincel.

La cena vino y se fue, y con ella algunos de los miembros de la casa también se fueron a dormir. Para algunos había sido un largo día de leer libros, para otros, entrenar había sido su principal ocupación… y otros simplemente se fueron a dormir porque no tenían nada más que hacer. En resumen, ahora mismo en la sala de estar uno solo encontraría a un Sneasel sentado en el lado derecho del sofá y una pequeña Eevee reposando sobre el sillón, ambos leyendo, aunque Jake estaba empezando a tener problemas.

\- ¡Shade, tú y tu maldito cuerpo estáis saboteando mi progreso! - El Sneasel en cuerpo de Eevee por fin acabó gritando, frustrado con el hecho de estar a punto de quedarse dormido tan temprano.

Necesitaba progresar en su investigación y encontrar una solución para su situación a orden de ya, ya que si no algo terrible le podría pasar a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Doh! Déjame en paz de una maldita vez y tómate un café o algo. Empiezas a ser peor que una mosca revoloteando alrededor de la oreja. - Le saltó ella, intentando no ser demasiado ruda… pero ciertamente el Sneasel estaba empezando a tocarle donde no hay que hacerlo… eso y ciertas sustancias corporales nuevas para su mente hacían que la Eevee saltase de esta forma con más frecuencia.

\- Lo haría, si no fuera porque tu cuerpo reacciona de forma volátil con la cafeína. Y no me ayudaría en mucho, ya que el cansancio sería trasladado hasta que los efectos se pasasen… Lo que necesito es un cuerpo que no se canse al más mínimo impulso encefálico. Mi cuerpo, para ser exactos. - Dice esto dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Elly, que estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura para prestarle atención.

\- Bueno, perdóneme usted por no haberme pasado la vida en u- -Empezó ella.

\- ¡Vale ya los dos! - Fue Radius quien se metió por medio, interrumpiendo a su hermana. - ¿Quieres recuperar tu cuerpo? Entonces deja de quejarte y ponte a buscar. Pensaba que no te gustaba perder el tiempo, que es precisamente lo que estás haciendo con tanta queja. - El Eevee en cuerpo de Houndour le dijo al previamente Sneasel.

\- ¡Poseo un boca, y la utilizaré para expresar mi opinión si así me place! Ahora, si me disculpáis, trataré de luchar contra este cuerpo y su necesidad biológica de descansar para poder hacer lo que pueda. - Dijo esto y se volvió a concentrar en la lectura, pero Elly levantó los ojos de su libro, suspirando.

\- Jake, trata de mostrar un poco de empatía. No eres el único que está metido en este lío, y todos queremos recuperar nuestros cuerpos casi tanto como tú, así que no te desahogues con Radius y Shade. - Le riñó un poco, pero él no contestó, intentando concentrarse en su lectura. Había oído sus palabras y las comprendía, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Alguien ha encontrado algo? - Dark preguntó tras un rato, apartando la mirada de las páginas llenas de letras y parpadeando un poco y también bostezando profundamente. - Ow. Así que esto es lo que se siente al estar cansado… Que bien sienta. - comentó tras esto.

\- Nop. - Elly dijo, tirando el libro a su lado y cogiendo otro del montón que tenía al lado.

\- Negativo. - Jake respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Zed y Luca se habían ido arriba hace bastante poco, Serge ya llevaba un buen rato dormido, sobre todo después del "shock", y Nox no estaba presente. Estuviera donde estuviese, Luna lo estaría vigilando como había estado haciendo todo ese día y el anterior. Incluso la noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde para asegurarse de que él no hacía nada que no debería ni pensar hacer. Natalie no pudo evitar quedarse dormida sobre su libro unos minutos antes, roncando ligeramente con la cabeza sobre las páginas que estaba leyendo. Elly se dio cuenta de esto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla en esa posición, especialmente porque estaba en su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando otro Eevee se metió desde la cocina, balanceando una bandeja de bayas sobre su cabeza. Era Eric, que había dejado de leer un rato y había decidido traerles algo para picar. Unas pocas bayas nunca hacían daño a nadie, aunque en esta ocasión el problema era que se le caían al suelo sin parar y se iban rodando. Consiguió traerlas a la mesa y recogió todo lo que se le había caído, Elly observando desde detrás del libro que estaba leyendo. Después de esto, Eric decidió acompañarla y subir al sofá, tratando de agarrarse con las patas, pero al final se acabó cayendo y aterrizando sobre su trasero. Elly lo vio y soltó una risilla para después dejar de leer y ayudarlo a subir.

El antiguo Riolu estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero al final optó por no decir nada ya que su pareja lo ayudó a subir, y luego lo sentó a su lado, y luego se acurrucó junto al Sneasel, que luego se juntó cuanto con él lo más que pudo. Era una imagen muy extraña, ver a Emily y Jake juntos de aquella manera. Eric miró a Natalie, que se había quedado dormida, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Bueno, ahora sí que está imitándote a la perfección… - Dijo él, Elly mirando y sonriendo, ya que tenía razón, ya que él la había pillado varias veces en aquella situación cuando había estado leyendo demasiado por la noche.

\- Bueno, aunque esta situación es un tanto extraña… - Se le acercó un poco más y le acarició la cabeza por debajo de las orejas, lo cual hizo que el antiguo Riolu temblara y ronroneara.

\- Vale, ya entiendo porque te gusta tanto esto… - Le contestó, lo cual hizo que Elly empezase a reír descontroladamente.

El sonido de una risilla saliendo de Jake es inédito para todos, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que se lo estaba pasando en grande acariciando a su pareja detrás de las orejas, mientras Eric empujaba contra su mano queriendo notar más.

\- Hmm… vale, está bien, la próxima vez que hagamos esto y estemos de vuelta en nuestros cuerpos te lo voy a devolver todo esto con cruces… No pares. - Añadió esto último lo más rápido que pudo cuando retiró su mano, haciendo que la antigua Eevee riera entre dientes.

\- Venga va, que hay que seguir. - Eric lo entendió, aunque se inclinó hacia delante y agarró una baya pecha para después dársela a Elly, y después se comió una baya aranja.

No queriendo serles aguafiestas, Dark se mantuvo en silencio e intentó volver a concentrarse en su lectura, incluso mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza se caía hacia los lados de vez en cuando, hasta que el previamente Zoroark con insomnio se quedó dormido tumbado en la cama junto a su hermana.

Elly no pudo evitar mirar hacia la cama, pero rápidamente miró en otra dirección, acercándose aún más a su pareja aún más, la cual estaba mirando la televisión. Ahora mismo estaban viendo un concierto de música clásica, un ambiente que a Jake le encantaba y que le ayudaba a concentrarse, y lo mismo con Elly, aunque ella podía concentrarse en cualquier entorno siempre y cuando fuera un buen libro. Lo que hizo que perdiera la concentración fue el sonido de unos ronquidos muy flojos a su lado, y fue aquel el momento en el que, unos minutos después de que se subiera con ella, su pareja se había quedado dormida a causa del joven cuerpo de Emily.

A decir verdad, el sueño estaba atacando a todos lo que estaban en esa habitación.

\- Es tarde. Deberíamos descansar todos y seguir mañana. - Dijo Hadrim, apartando la vista de su libro, cerrándolo y suspirando.

Tras esto miró a Natalie y se acercó a ella para intentar sacarle el libro de debajo de la cabeza, logrando hacerlo y dejándolo cerrado a un lado, lo mismo con el libro de Dark. Luca estaba en la habitación, durmiendo desde después de cenar. Radius estaba tumbado en el suelo con las patas contra la pared en la que se había apoyado, roncando. Luna seguía vigilando a Nox, intentando mantenerse despierta al mismo tiempo donde quiera que estuviesen esos dos y Shade también cerró su libro, dejándolo a un lado. Se acercó a su hermano y se tumbó a su lado, lista para irse a dormir.

Elly cerró el libro que tenía y lo dejó a su derecha, abrazando el Eevee a su izquierda y cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos una vez más al oír algo moverse. Era Jake, que aún estaba leyendo, y cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Estaba en silencio, pero luego empezó a mover páginas a toda velocidad y murmurar cosas. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero el antiguo Sneasel siguió con su murmullo, y de repente…

\- **¡Eureka! **\- Gritó de repente, triunfante, a punto de tirar el libro que tenía en el sillón, pero asustando a todos y cada uno de los Pokémon y humanos que había en las cercanías, y por supuesto dentro de la casa. Eric y Elly pegaron un bote y lo miraron, observando la gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡¿Lo has encontrado?! - Eric preguntó, poniéndose de pie otra vez y corriendo a donde Jake estaba. Elly hizo lo mismo, aunque Eric pegó un bote y trato de subirse al sillón, pero acabó pegándose un golpe contra el respaldo, pero lo ignoró y miró el libro que el experto táctico tenía entre las patas. Pocos después todos los miembros del Equipo Star, incluyendo a Emily, que no había concebido el sueño por culpa del insomnio de Dark, se unieron a ellos.

No fueron los únicos. Natalie se puso en pie de un brinco, despertando a Dark también, Shade ni siquiera pudo quedarse dormida y el pobre Hadrim ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a la cama antes de tener que volver al salón. Sorprendentemente, Luca seguía dormida como un tronco. Dust también se había despertado, pero en lugar de dar un brinco, lo único que hizo fue mirarles a todos desde dónde estaba tumbado.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Preguntaron Dark y Hadrim casi al mismo tiempo, completamente despiertos.

\- Jake ha encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas. - Elly los informó, y Jake asintió repetidamente.

\- Exáctamente. Si me permites… - Se aclaró la garganta. - ...entre todos los Pokémon más extraños del mundo cabe destacar a Manaphy, un Pokémon legendario que posee la capacidad de cambiar las mentes de Pokémon y humanos hasta que lo desee, o revertir los efectos de otros cambios con sus antenas. Este Pokémon habita en el Templo de los Mares, y dicho templo se mueve con las corrientes marinas. **Sin embargo**, varias fuentes indican que hay un Pokémon legendario que conoce su localización a todas horas. No es ni más ni menos que Leopold Lugia, maestro de las corrientes acuáticas. - Jake los miró. - Y si buscamos a Leopold en este libro… - Pasó páginas a toda velocidad y luego apuntó un párrafo. - ¡Aquí nos indica que Leopold tiene la costumbre de venir a las islas en esta época del año! - Resumió la información del párrafo.

\- ¿Este texto da alguna pista sobre dónde podría estar? - Preguntó Dark.

Después de todo, esta región es un archipiélago así que hay agua por todas partes.

\- Jake, déjame echarle un vistazo. - Pidió Hadrim y cogió el libro, buscando y pasando las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. - Durante la primavera, los avistamientos de Leopold tienden a aumentar en los alrededores de la Isla de Zalkar. - Leyó. - Esa es la isla vecina. - Comentó, levantando la cabeza del libro de nuevo. - Solo a unas horas de viaje en barco desde aquí. - continuó.

\- ¡¿Y ya está?! - Eric preguntó, ya que había esperado un viaje más difícil y arduo.

\- ¡Eso está muy cerca! ¡Si salimos mañana estaremos en nuestros cuerpos para pasado mañana! - Elly exclamó, lo que hizo que muchos de los miembros del Equipo Star empezaran a dar saltos de alegría.

Dark por su parte estaba sonriendo, contento por la idea de recuperar su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba mucho la idea de no volver a sentir cansancio, pero ¿qué más da? Sin embargo, había dos cosas más en su mente. Una era aquel tipo que intentó matarle aquella vez. Otra eran simples palabras de su mente de escritor. "_Esto será fácil. Demasiado fácil para serlo._" Incluso si intentaba quitarse estos dos pensamientos de la cabeza no era capaz de hacerlo, al final optó por ignorarlos.

\- Bien, ahora tenemos un plan. Descansad bien esta noche porque mañana salimos por la mañana. - Dijo Hadrim, todos celebraron.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Es tarde! ¡Bajad la voz! - les llegó la voz de Daniel desde el piso de arriba, echándoles la bronca por el ruido que estaban montando.

Tras esto, todos empezaron a ponerse cómodos, permitiéndose algo de pereza esta vez y acomodándose donde podían para dormir.

Sin embargo, antes de eso, una Emily muy molesta se acercó a Dark.

\- Oye Dark… No puedo dormir. ¿Cómo consigues cerrar los ojos en este cuerpo? - Preguntó esto ya que estaba muy confundida por el hecho de que no se quedaba dormida ni se sentía tan cansada.

Dark la miró un momento, nunca dejaba de sentirse raro cada vez que al mirarla a ella se miraba a sí mismo.

\- Esta mañana te dije que te tomaras la medicina o no podrías dormir esta noche. - Le dijo con calma, volviendo a levantarse de la cama y se dispuso a llevársela al piso de arriba.

Sin embargo, Dust le vio y decidió echar una pata, por lo que se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Dark que volviese a la cama con Natalie. Confiando en el Shinx, Dark dejó a Emily a su cargo. Dust se la llevó escaleras abajo hacia su habitación, donde intentó ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Fue una nochecita larga para los dos, pero al final Emily consiguió dormirse y él la siguió poco después, tumbado a su lado.

* * *

La luna estaba en el cénit de su arco en el cielo, y dentro del edificio de la productora de televisión no había absolutamente nadie. El estudio estaba en la cuarta planta de un edificio de seis plantas, y en la tercera planta había una sala de seguridad, dentro de la cual estaba el guarda, leyendo el periódico. La noticia en primera página hablaba de los terremotos que habían sacudido las islas desde hacía uno o dos meses, además de otros desastres naturales, y las opiniones de los expertos sobre estos eventos. Sin embargo, fuera de su conocimiento había alguien… o más bien, algo, en aquel edificio.

La figura encapuchada había aparecido en el edificio tras mirar por una ventana y teletransportarse dentro. La infiltración había sido todo un éxito, ya que ha aquéllas no había ningún guarda vigilando los pasillos, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, encontrando su camino a través de la oscuridad, las pocas luces de emergencia que habían guiándolo hacia las escaleras y hacia un nivel superior. El rastro les había llevado allí, pero la estructura compleja de aquella ciudad le había confundido, pero aún no le había visto ningún humano, Pokémon o animales sin alma.

Surgió de las escaleras en la segunda planta y la atravesó, el único sonido en el pasillo siendo el que hacían sus pies al tocar el suelo. "_La infiltración ha sido todo un éxito, y hemos evitado la detección hasta ahora… asegurémonos de que siga de esa manera._" La criatura pensó para sus adentros.

"Agh, que asco… yo quería una fiesta… eres un aburrimiento. Además, ¿no crees que nos la estamos jugando demasiado para matar a estos tíos?" Otra voz le respondió desde el interior de su cabeza, aunque la criatura no respondió al momento, sino que miró las luces encima de su cabeza. Las flechas apuntaban al final de aquel pasillo, y al seguir las instrucciones llegó a las siguientes escaleras.

"Ninguna cantidad de esfuerzo será nunca "demasiado" si el objetivo es la venganza." La criatura respondió mentalmente, manteniendo la calma y pasando por enfrente de la sala de seguridad, el guardia en su interior aún ignorante de la presencia de la criatura.

"Pensaba que todo esto era asunto de negocios. ¿Nos contrataron para matarlos, no?" La voz continuó con sus preguntas, lo cual ya estaba empezando a molestar a la criatura.

"Idiota… tenemos muchas razones para querer matarlos. ¿Es que has olvidado lo nos hicieron? O… a lo mejor eres semejante psicópata que nunca lo supiste." La figura encapuchada llegó a las últimas escaleras, ascendiendo a la cuarta planta. "Si en vez de perseguir constantemente la violencia y el derrame de sangre prestaras más atención a tus alrededores sabrías lo que pasa a tu alrededor." La figura criticó a la voz a la vez que llegó a su destino.

"Que se le va a hacer. Si no fueras tan aburrido para que me den ganas de cortarme las venas entonces esto no pasaría… además, ese lugar estaba sucio y mugriento, al igual que nuestro "cliente", así que no me importaba un pepino lo que os dijerais… Además, ya me están volviendo los recuerdos… y la rabia también." Dijo esto último con un tono más siniestro del normal.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, durante el cual la criatura llegó a las puertas del set. Extendió una extremidad y el pomo fue envuelto en un aura de color púrpura… pero no se abrió, ya que estaba cerrada con llave. Eso resultó ser no más que una pequeña inconveniencia, ya que se fijó en el seguro y lo abrió con sus poderes, tal y como si estuviera utilizando las llaves. La puerta se abrió por sí sola y la criatura entró, encontrándose sumido en la oscuridad, aunque las luces de seguridad le ayudaban a distinguir las formas que allí había, esquivando todos los obstáculos mientras se acercaba al centro.

Tenía la apariencia de un set de televisión completamente normal, pero lo que nadie más que ello sabía era que, hace cuatro semanas, el Equipo Star al completo, con un polizón en forma de una Eevee muy molesta, aparecieron en aquella habitación. Sin embargo, no estaban allí en aquel momento, por lo que tenía que encontrar pistas.

"Seguro que se estaría riendo de nosotros en este momento si nos viera… te acuerdas de esa risa, ¿verdad?" La voz preguntó.

Por supuesto que la recordaba, con completa claridad. No solo eso, pero con solo cerrar los ojos podía visualizar la escena… si, lo veía todo. Recordaba aquella risa enfermiza, el olor a podrido que atacaba su nariz, emitido por aquella excusa pobre y vil de un bar, los cojines descosidos en los que se había sentado una vez más dejando sus marcas, el sonido de…

* * *

**Seis meses atrás - ?**

De la risa. Su risa. Se reía tan fuerte que todos lo que había en el bar lo miraban, ya que era más alto que los gritos de sorpresa que las muertes de ese Lopunny y el Machamp habían provocado. El Pokémon que ellos tenían enfrente pensaba que algo que acababan de decir era muy gracioso, pero la criatura le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina de seriedad. Sin embargo, aulló de la risa hasta que comenzó a toser, momento en el cual paró su risa de hombre destrozado, respirando profundamente y soltando otra risa más débil.

\- Ostia que bueno… eres buenísimo tío, tienes futuro en como cómico… pero no creo que vivas lo suficiente para verlo si sigues diciendo esos nombres en estas partes, ¿sabes? Es que necesitas un buen par, y grandes además… o estar muy seguro de tus habilidades. O simplemente ser un imbécil. - Se lo estaba tomando a broma, pero esto iba muy enserio, y pretendían demostrárselo.

\- No entiendo porque encuentras esta conversación tan divertida… para empezar, todavía andan por ahí, cazando todos los criminales que se cruzan en su camino. - La figura miró a su alrededor. - En cuanto te quieras dar cuenta, todos los criminales en este bar estarán entre rejas… y tú les seguirás, a no ser hagamos algo. - Al proponer esto, su "cliente" levantó una ceja.

\- Muy bien, déjame darte un consejo, amigo… - Carraspeó para preparar su consejo… - Ríndete. Así de simple. A no ser que quieras enfrentarte con ellos y recibir la mayor paliza de tu vida. La mitad de los que estamos aquí hemos sido testigos de ello… algunos presenciales, incluso. - Miró a su alrededor y los descubrió dirigiéndoles miradas. - Además, son demasiado poderosos para todos nosotros… incluido tú. No son de este mundo, chaval, increíblemente fuertes… Aunque no lo sabrás hasta que sea demasiado tarde y lo sientas en tus carnes... - La criatura interrumpió al Pokémon que tiene enfrente en cuanto dijo esto.

\- Pero eso ya lo hemos vivido… - Sus palabras lo callaron. - Hemos recibido una muestra de su poder, en aquellos momentos en los que no los habían dominado… y nos han llevado hasta el punto de la locura. Y cuando llegamos allí… conseguimos nuevos poderes. - La criatura siguió hablando en plural, mirándose la mano. - Y lo hemos explotado… moldeado… - La cerró en un puño. - Dominado. Si osan cruzarse en nuestro camino… conocerán mi ira. - Sus palabras llegaban a las orejas del Pokémon, pero aun así no le convencían.

\- Muy bien… digamos que me lo trago. Dime… ¿por qué no lo has hecho aún? O por lo menos, atarcarlos. - Su pregunta era muy acertada, pero la criatura ya había elaborado una respuesta.

\- Dicen que si eres bueno en algo… nunca lo hagas gratis. Además… esto es algo personal, como hemos dicho antes. - El Pokémon abrió la boca para hablar, pero el encapuchado previno esto. - Y antes de que lo preguntes… no, no queremos ninguna retribución monetaria, sino más bien… tu colaboración. Verás, estamos reuniendo un… grupo, y necesito algunos líderes. - Apuntó al Pokémon que tenía enfrente. - Y tú, amigo mío, eres perfecto para esto. Además… sé que has estado cara a cara con el oscuro, y que incluso trabajaste para él… - Esta vez el Pokémon le detuvo, inclinándose hacia delante.

\- ¡¿Cómo has conseguido esa información?! ¡Nada ni nadie lo sabe! - Estaba furioso, y a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo… pero en vez de sentirse intimidado, la criatura se ríe.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no me recuerdas a mí o mi voz? - El Pokémon mira a la criatura, ahora confundido, lo cual hace que el encapuchado niegue con la cabeza.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de punta a punta de la cara y se agarró la capucha.

\- Puede que esto te refresque la memoria. - Dijo esto destapándose la cara, revelando su identidad al Pokémon que tiene enfrente, cuyos ojos se abren como platos.

\- ¡¿Tú?! Pero… - Poco a poco, una sonrisa de complicidad sustituye su asombro. - Aaaah… así que de eso va todo esto… Ahora todo tiene sentido. - Mientras él dijo esto, el otro hablante se volvió a colocar la capucha.

\- Esta es mi proposición: Yo me ocuparé personalmente de la eliminación del Equipo Star, o al menos de sus intrépidos líderes… Y a cambio, si soy exitoso, te unirás a mí. Creo que ya conoces tu lugar en todo esto, ¿me equivoco? - Su pregunta encontró una respuesta muy rápida, en forma de un asentimiento por parte de su compañero.

Aunque no lo sabía todo, se hacía una ligera idea.

\- En ese caso… está hecho. - Con esto, extendió una mano, y el otro extendió la suya, ambas cerniéndose sobre la otra como violentas trampas de caza. Su piel… era fría… muy fría. Tan fría como la de un cadáver. Tan frío… frío como…

* * *

\- El rastro… - Volvió a la realidad, esta vez hablando en voz alta, y todo el inmobiliario de la habitación cayó al suelo de repente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?" La voz le pregunta, algo cantarina para saber lo que acababa de descubrir, y con solo oír esa voz la criatura estaba empezando a temblar de la rabia.

\- El rastro… está frío… frío… No hay ninguna indicación de dónde han ido… y no están… no hay rastro… ¡no hay rastro! - Agarra la silla plegable a su derecha y la lanza con toda su rabia, impactando al otro lado de la habitación y haciendo saltar una de las cámaras de televisión por los aires.

"¡Joder! Oye, relájate un poco… Además, ya te dije que esto pasaría, y sabes que solo hay una manera de hacer que salgan a la luz…" La voz sabía que esto podía ocurrir desde el principio… y aunque esto enfurecía aún más a la criatura, sabía que el propietario de aquella voz ahora mismo tendría una enfermiza sonrisa de psicópata. Sin embargo, ignoraba que alguien les estaba observando a través de la cámara de vigilancia, y a través de ella un guarda de seguridad muy asustado observaba cómo la criatura destrozaba el set. Por fin se calma, y el guarda quiere conseguir una buena imagen de la criatura… pero presiona el botón de zoom accidentalmente.

La cámara en la cuarta planta hace un ruido muy flojo, pero con el silencio de ultratumba de la noche, la criatura lo oye con facilidad, y se gira para mirar al origen. Sus ojos se clavan en la lente de la cámara, y consecuentemente con los del guarda, que tiembla en su sitio. La criatura levanta una mano y hace un gesto de "Ven aquí" antes de que se oiga como se rompe algo y se corta el video, dejando al hombre dónde está, aterrorizado. Mientras intenta agarrar el teléfono para llamar la policía y agarrar una pistola, la criatura ya ha destruido la cámara, pero detecta los cables que le enseñan el camino de vuelta, pero también la localización desde la cual había sido avistado. Corrió por el pasillo, siguiendo los cables y descendió a la tercera planta, hasta que se paró delante de la puerta.

Dentro, el guarda oía pasos, y una vez que agarró el teléfono empezó a rezar para que alguien respondiera, pero el teléfono no cogía señal, y se le estaba haciendo una eternidad… era un verdadera pesadilla. Los pasos se pararon al otro lado de la puerta, y al cabo de unos segundos, los oyó alejarse hasta que desaparecieron, y luego oyó un ruido extraño. Curioso, pero al mismo tiempo asustadísimo, el guarda se agachó y miró por el ojo de la cerradura… hubo un solo instante en el que pensó que las luces de emergencia estaban apagadas, pero parpadeó y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie y fue a coger el teléfono…

Y ahí estaba. Con él. En la habitación. Lo había oído moverse por fuera y había avistado la cerradura. Sabía que si miraba por ahí y lo veía no abriría la puerta, así que caminó a otra parte, haciéndole pensar que se había ido… pero después se teletransporto en frente de la puerta y esperó a que mirara después de aprenderse la organización del mobiliario de la habitación. Ahora los dos estaban en el mismo espacio confinado.

El hombre soltó un grito desgarrador, pero cayó cuando la criatura apretó las manos contra su cabeza y empujó hacia abajo, contra la silla de ruedas. Su mente era débil, y no tuvo problemas moviéndose por sus memorias, aprendiendo rápidamente lo que pasaba diariamente en aquel edificio, concretamente lo que había pasado allí hacía un mes, y que todo estaba grabado en una cinta, que estaba guardada en un cajón a su izquierda. Aprendió muchas cosas, como la vida del hombre, entre otras… pero esa información no le servía de nada, y de ahora en adelante, tampoco le serviría al hombre.

Cuando terminó de investigar, dejó la mente del hombre, agarró la llave y se movió hacia el cajón y lo abrió, dejando al pobre hombre sentado en la silla, en estado vegetativo. El nombre del guarda era Miguel, un hombre honesto con familia y trabajador: una mujer, una hija y un hijo a los cuales quería con locura. La mañana siguiente a este incidente sus compañeros lo encontrarían en esa habitación, gritando locuras. Una visita a un psiquiatra no daría muchos resultados, pero sus reacciones se asociarían con las de un brote psicótico muy violento que había provocado daño para dejarle en un estado semejante a la demencia senil. Olvidaba y recordaba cosas de su vida en intervalos, olvidaba funciones vitales básicas, tales como debía comer, y atacaba a su propia familia, aunque esto último era porque estaba asustado.

Esto rompería a la familia, el hombre sería enviado a un asilo donde moriría solo y loco, con fragmentos de su imaginación y memoria recordándole la noche fatídica que aquel monstruo le había visitado, gritando en sus pesadillas. La criatura sacó la cinta que buscaba y apartó al hombre en la silla con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo. Para aquel monstruo aquel humano no era más que un triste montón de vísceras y piel. Lo único que le importaba era la cinta.

Metió la cinta y apretó botones, tal y como había aprendido con las memorias, hasta que llegó a la marca que buscaba, a partir de donde esperó unos minutos pacientemente hasta que empezó el programa, y acto seguido… una luz cegadora ocupó la cámara, y al siguiente instante allí estaban todos. Sus ocho objetivos. Su sonrisa creció y creció, esperando ver adonde habían marchado después de aquello…

Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron de la misma manera que lo hicieron Eric y sus amigos en el video. Esfumados. Puff, así de simple. Volvió hacia atrás y miró más de cerca, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, y volvió hacia atrás una y otra vez, esperando que en algún momento el resultado fuera distinto…

"Sabes… Dicen que la definición de la locura es repetir las mismas acciones una y otra vez y esperar resultados distintos…" La voz sonaba muy alegre… _enfermizamente_ alegre.

Y enfadó a la criatura, la puso furiosa, y enloqueció de ira, con angustia… pero sobre todo, frustración. Después de repetir la grabación, perdió el juicio, invocó dos hojas psíquicas y las estampó contra el equipo de vigilancia, causando semejante destrucción que sólo permaneció una pantalla intacta de las quince, lo cual hizo que los trabajadores a la mañana siguiente cuestionaron la versión oficial del incidente: ¿de verdad habría sido aquel hombre enloquecido, o había sido algo mucho más poderoso?

Pero eso no es relevante. Después de calmarse, la criatura miró al único monitor intacto, que enseñaba la puerta trasera del edificio. Al instante siguiente, la criatura apareció en ese lugar, y al haber destruido el aparato de grabación, nadie nunca sabría la verdad de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, ya que había cubierto su rastro casi a la perfección. La criatura se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la noche, ideando otro plan para cazar a sus víctimas.

* * *

**Yo: -Huyendo de un grupo de Pokémon furiosos en cuerpos que no son los suyos-**

**Luna: ¡Ven aquí que te vas a enterar por darle mi cuerpo a ese pervertido!**

**Yo: ¡Oye al menos no es Dust!**

**Dust: ¡Como te pille verás! ¡Y si Lucy hace algo la responsabilidad te la llevas tú!**

**Yo: ¡Pero si yo no narro lo que hace ella!**

**Dust: ¡Me importa una mierda!**

**Eric: Dato curioso para quien quiera saberlo: Los intercambios y donde iba a parar cada Pokémon los hicimos todos al azar… sí, eso incluye a Serge y Luca, Nox en el cuerpo de Luna y, por supuesto, Elly en el cuerpo de Jake y Hadrim en el de Zed. Además, hay una buena razón por la que no hago estas mini sesiones de RP que haces tú al final del capítulo.**

**Yo: ¡Sí claro! ¡Como que esta vez no me has dejado vendido en tu cabina todoprotectora! ¡Wah! -por poco recibe una bola de fuego- ¡Nada de movimientos que no es justo!**

**Eric: Creo que no has acertado Radius**

**Rad: Déjame coger puntería…**

**Yo: ¡chicos tranquilidad que todo esto se solucionará pronto! ¡Ayyyy! -rueda para evitar una bola sombra de Shade- ¡Esto es un caos también para nosotros, por favor, dejarlo ya!**

**Todos: ¡ni hablar!**

**Yo: ay… Bueno esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo más que a ellos... Estad atentos para el próximo y nos vemos! Bye! ¡Sácame de aquí porfa!**

**Eric: -suspiro- Nos vemos en la próxima… si Ray sobrevive, claro está. PS: Sobrevivirá, tranquilos. Pero eso no significa que salga intacto.**

**Ray: ¡Serás cab-!**

**Eric: Yyyyy censurado. Muchas gracias por leer, y os veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuidaros!**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: ¡Todos Abordo!

**Antes que nada, nos hemos dado cuenta de que se nos olvidó proporcionar una cierta información para evitar confusiones… por lo tanto aquí os dejo una lista con los personajes y en el cuerpo de quién están.**

**Mente - Cuerpo:**

**\- Radius - Nox  
\- Zed - Eric  
\- Natalie - Elly  
\- Dust - Lucy  
\- Jake - Shade  
\- Luca - Serge  
\- Emily - Dark  
\- Eric - Emily  
\- Luna - Natalie**

**\- Lucy - Dust**

**\- Nox - Luna  
\- Dark - Hadrim  
\- Serge - Luca  
\- Hadrim - Serge  
\- Shade - Radius  
\- Elly - Jake**

**Y como no, la parafernalia de siempre: No clamamos posesión sobre Pokémon ni nada por el estilo, lo único nuestro es esta historia, la región donde se realiza y los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de esta historia. Regiones, perosnajes y todo lo demás canon a la serie y a los juegos pertenece a GF y a TPC, nosotros solo hacemos esto por diversión y por vosotros!**

**Disfrutar del capítulo y dejar una review que motiva mucho! ;)**

* * *

Hadrim se había despertado esa mañana, no era el único que lo había hecho temprano, Dark también lo había hecho e incluso antes que el Zorua, el Espeon estando en la cocina sentado saboreando una jugosa manzana, a las cuales les había encontrado un cierto… gusto estos días.

\- Buenos días, Dark. - Dijo Hadrim, no siendo capaz de olvidar quién era el que estaba ocupando su cuerpo en ese momento y al parecer compartiendo sus gustos.

\- Buenos días… erm… ¿Hadrim? - Preguntó el psíquico, intentando recordar quién estaba en el cuerpo de Zed tras lo de hacía un par de días. - Uh… no es nada fácil volver a relacionar un nombre y una cara que tenías relacionados con otros antes. - Comentó Dark.

\- Con suerte todo acabará pronto. - Respondió el otro, subiendo a la mesa de un salto. – Heh. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi cuerpo era de este tamaño parece… o eso o será de esas cosas que nunca se olvidan. - Dijo acercándose al frutero y cogiendo una manzana el mismo mientras buscaba el mando de la tele de la cocina.

\- No hay mucho que ver y las noticias no me interesan. - Dijo Dark pasándole el mando, el Zorua encendiendo la tele y poniendo el canal de las noticias… donde vieron una pantalla en estático donde ponía "Dificultades técnicas, disculpen las molestias".

\- Que raro… - El Zorua soltó este comentario, ya que esto no pasaba a menudo, y decidió cambiar a otro canal, donde se mostraba el final de una noticia en el que se mostraba a un hombre vestido de guarda de seguridad siendo metido en una ambulancia y transportado mientras se oía una voz de fondo de quien parecía ser un doctor hablando de lo que le había pasado al hombre y luego la imagen pasó a los presentadores habituales.

\- Todos nos sentimos muy mal por Miguel, era un buen hombre y un gran padre… Su familia estará destrozada. En cuanto a nuestros compañeros del Canal Seis, el set se mantendrá cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Esperamos que se puedan recuperar de este golpe devastador. - Dijo la presentadora del noticiero, Sara Ortiz.

\- Bueno… eso lo explica todo. - Comentó Hadrim con cara pensativa, por alguna razón esto le daba mala espina.

\- Después de este trágico suceso de vandalismo la pasada noche en los estudios de televisión de Isla Nexo - Empezó a hablar Randalf Martinez. -, pasamos a un suceso acontecido en la isla de Fierna del cual nos han llegado varios videos de video aficionados. - Mientras habla se pasan a las imágenes grabadas en las que se ve lava flotando en los cielos. - Como pueden ver, el volcán Onírico, que se creía dormido para dentro de unos cuantos siglos, ha entrado en erupción recientemente. El caso reside en estos acontecimientos. La lava como pueden ver se queda quieta en el aire, como si la gravedad no la afectase, y miren esto. - Se muestra como una columna de humo negro en llamas se alza hacia la lava en los cielos y luego la lava desaparece despacio para luego mostrar como lo que sea que fuera eso se aleja de la isla mientras Randalf hablaba. - Como se puede ver algo asciende hasta la lava haciendo que esta desaparezca absorbida por lo que parece ser un bastón y luego se marcha volando. ¿Estaremos ante una especie de Pokémon desconocida? - Cuando las imágenes terminan se muestra un frame del vídeo aumentado exageradamente, dejando ver una imagen difusa de la criatura bajo la lava, tiene alas y cola y su forma es como una mezcla de especies.

Después de esto lo siguiente que mostraron fueron imágenes del volcán inactivo una vez más pero con su cráter lleno de lava que se mantiene estable en su sitio mientras un reportero cuyo nombre había escapado de las orejas de quienes estaban viendo las noticias hablaba de que los científicos estaban estudiando el volcán y que todo apuntaba a que no volvería a haber más erupciones del mismo ya que al parecer, Onírico había vuelto a dormirse tras el acontecimiento, pero que aun así seguían investigando qué había pasado, manteniendo algunos Pokémon de fuego cerca por protección por si acaso.

El resto de las noticias quedaron en segundo plano para los observadores. Dark y Hadrim estaban aturdidos por lo que habían visto, dejando sus manzanas a medio comer frente a ellos. Pero ellos no habían sido los únicos en ver esas imágenes, ya que al igual que Dark y Hadrim, Elly y Eric se habían levantado **muy **temprano, aunque los dos se habían quedado en la cama donde habían dormido juntos, algo contra lo que Jake había objetado repetidamente durante la noche anterior, hasta el punto en que los había amenazado con meterse en la cama con ellos, pero al final acabó dando un paso atrás después de que todos en el equipo le compararan con Luna, lo cual les recompensa con una respuesta muy verbal de ambos.

Se levantaron después de unos segundos de estar remoloneando, y decidieron bajarse a la cocina solos y dejar que sus amigos durmieran un poco más. Elly se agarró a la barandilla para bajar mientras que Eric se deslizaba hacia abajo con cada escalón, y una vez llegaron a la sala de estar vieron a todos los Pokémon de la familia Kaiser durmiendo allí mismo, repartidos por toda la sala de manera casi caótica. El sonido de voces proveniente de la cocina les llamó la atención, y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el ya mencionado documental que había dejado a Dark y Hadrim anonadados, y al igual que ellos, sus palabras murieron antes siquiera de salir de su boca.

\- ¿Qué… qué narices… ha sido eso? - Elly estaba ya más allá que confusa, preguntándose si lo que acaban de ver no era más que una escena de una "serie" o de la "telebasura" como les gustaba decir.

\- L-las noticias. - Dark soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza con los ojos todavía en la tele, hasta que sacudió la cabeza. - Vale… ¿pero qué? - Lo que habían mostrado le había dejado sorprendido como poco y quería verlo de nuevo.

Si eran videos enviados a la cadena seguramente también estarían en Poké-tube.

\- Es lo más extraño que he visto en la vida… - Dijo Hadrim, girándose para mirar a la Sneasel y al Eevee.

\- Eso no tenía muy buena pinta… ¿Ha pasado cerca? - Esto fue lo primero que preguntó el Riolu, mirando a la sala de estar para comprobar que todo el mundo seguía donde estaban hacía unos segundos, una mala sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

En realidad, ¿cómo se suponía que alguien debía mantener la calma después de algo como aquello?

\- Eso me recordado a algo que pasaría en el mu- lugar de dónde venimos. - Se corrigió a sí mismo rápidamente, un desliz que ni Dark ni Hadrim ignoraron, pero decidieron no decir nada.

Elly tembló al pensar en las implicaciones de todo aquello, pero se sacó todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

\- Por ahora no es relevante a lo que tenemos que hacer… tenemos cosas más importantes en nuestra lista, como recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Será entonces cuando nos tengamos que preocupar de estas cosas, si es que hace falta. - Elly sintió que algo se movía en su interior, y que le estaba diciendo que tarde o temprano los iba a afectar… no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero lo sabía.

\- No os preocupéis. La isla de Fierna está en la otra punta de la región. - Les dijo Had, intentando apartar lo que acababa de ver a un rincón remoto de su cabeza, al igual que el resto del noticiero. - ¿Queréis desayunar? - Les ofreció a los dos desde encima de la mesa, oferta que los dos aceptaron.

Poco después el resto del equipo se les unió en la cocina, pero no fueron los únicos en empezar a despertarse.

Después de ellos entraron Shade y Radius, y después Dust, quien no venía solo, ya que Emily estaba con él mientras él sostenía en la cola un bote de medicina muy familiar para Dark, y le estaba insistiendo a la Zoroark que se tomase una intentando mantener la voz baja para evitar despertar a los demás.

\- ¡No quiero! Están muy duras y tienen un sabor horrible. - Se quejó todo lo que pudo y más, agarrando un puñado de bayas, metiéndoselas en la boca y masticándolas con sus nuevos colmillos. Le estaba gustando mucho aquel cuerpo nuevo, pero el único inconveniente, que era muy pequeño, una tontería de nada, la estaba sacando de quicio: no podía irse a dormir ni cerrar los ojos.

\- Por eso hay que tomárselas con agua, para que la pastilla sea más fácil de tragar. - Le dijo. - ¿De verdad quieres volver a pasarlo mal esta noche para dormir? - Añadió, esperando que esto la convenciera para tomársela.

\- ¡No! ¡Para entonces será problema de Dark! - La Zoroark respondió rápidamente, tomando de ejemplo las palabras y actitud de Lucy, mientras que la Riolu medio dormida levantaba una pata.

\- Ahí está mi chica… sigue así y serás casi tan guay como la tía Lucy… - Aún estaba somnolienta, y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en su cabeza adormilada, la idea de que Emily la llamase "Tía Lucy" mejor y mejor con cada segundo que pasaba… pero claro, eso solo sería cuando volviera a su cuerpo de Eevee, porque oírlo de la boca de Dark era… muy raro.

\- Lo será, vale, pero si no te la tomas ahora yo no puedo hacerlo después. - La víctima indirecta de todo este embrollo dijo mirando a Emily y… - Por favor, Emily. Solo estaba vez y no tendrás que tomarte ninguna nunca más. - Le rogó mientras Dust seguía esperando con la medicina al alcance de ella.

\- ¡No! - La antigua Eevee repitió su negativa, pegó un salto y se subió a la mesa, lo cual hizo que Hadrim casi se cayera de la mesa debido a su tamaño, poniéndose a dos patas y gruñendo. - ¡Las pastillas saben mal! - Repitió ella una vez más, aunque todo aquel movimiento ya había asustado a todos los que estaban desayunando.

\- Vale… a tu manera. - Se rindió Dark, decidiendo dejar el tema. - Y Dust… ¿de verdad te has colado en mi habitación para coger mis medicinas? - Le preguntó al Shinx, que solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Tu puerta no estaba cerrada y el bote estaba encima del escritorio así que no he tenido que rebuscar mucho. - Respondió él con calma. - ¿Alguno cree de verdad que vamos a solucionar esto para esta noche? - Preguntó luego, no muy seguro de ello incluso aunque se pusieran en marcha en ese mismísimo momento.

Elly asintió.

\- ¡Sí, yo creo que sí! Es decir, si salimos ahora o dentro de unos minutos seguro que es llegar y volver. Las islas no son muy grandes, a no ser que los libros de geografía mientan, lo cual dudo.

Sin embargo, Nox estaba mirando las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

\- Eeeh… Elly, siento decir esto pero… Nunca es tan sencillo. Es decir, estoy segurísimo de que algo va a pasar en nuestro viaje de ida, y vamos a tener que desviarnos del camino, y luego vamos a tener que ayudar a alguien o algo así, y después… - Elly lo interrumpió mientras se iba por las ramas.

\- Y luego vas a tener que cerrar la boca, Nox. ¡¿Por qué estás siendo tan negativo?! Solo por esta vez, intentemos pensar en positivo y que todo va a ir bien. - La Sneasel dijo esto mientras le pegaba otro mordisco a la manzana y ahuyentaba a Emily de la mesa.

La Zoroark le sacó la lengua y bajó de la mesa, mirando por encima de los demás con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le estaba **encantando **aquel cuerpo.

\- Porque las cosas **nunca **son así de fáciles Elly… - El Vulpix respondió y miró a sus compañeros, esperando algo de apoyo.

\- Por primera, y probablemente última vez en la historia del Equipo Star… siento la tentación de estar de acuerdo con Nox. Hay una alta probabilidad de que nos crucemos con problemas en nuestro camino a la isla, ya que el porcentaje es extremadamente alto. Y no solo eso, pero deberías recordar que no todos lo que nos encontremos serán tan amables como los que habitan en este bosque. - Jake explicó todo esto con su tono monótono de siempre… el cual sonaba muy extraño con la voz de Shade.

\- Los Pokémon de esta isla conocen a la familia, no serán hostiles con nosotros. Sin embargo, en otra isla podríamos encontrarnos con un panorama muy diferente. - Dijo Hadrim. - Así que aquí estaremos bien atravesando los territorios.

Elly se lamentó y miró a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Pero por qué sois tan malos conmigo? ¡Claro que no iba a ser fácil, eso ya lo sé! - Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, usando sus brazos como una especie de cojín para reposarla, mirando en otra dirección que no fuera a sus amigos. - Solo quería que tuviéramos esperanza.

Serge se rio de sus palabras.

\- Bueno, hay una gran diferencia entre tener esperanzas y engañarse a uno mismo, Elly. Todos sabemos que no va a ser, pero nos las arreglaremos… de alguna forma. Es que vamos a ver… - Serge sacó músculo y les enseñó sus recién adquiridos brazos de Lucario. - ¿Habéis visto estas armas de destrucción masiva? Y estas piernas tienen muy buena pinta también, ¡y quiero ponerme a usarlas! - Sonaba bastante contento de estar en el cuerpo de Luca.

Sin embargo, este acto solo le sirvió para ganarse dos reacciones no exactamente alegres. Una de ellas viniéndole desde atrás para darle un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza por parte de Luca, y la otra siendo un cabezazo de frente cortesía de Hadrim. La Pidgeot acababa de entrar en la cocina solo para encontrarse a este cerebro de pájaro presumiendo de **su** cuerpo y Hadrim se había mosqueado por lo mismo.

\- **¡Oh Arceus, no!** \- Pegó un grito cuando los dos golpes lo echaron al suelo, y se cubrió la cabeza cuando Luca empezó a picotearle la cabeza sin parar. - ¡Los ojos no, joder, que es tu cuerpo! - Siguió pidiendo clemencia, pero la Pidgeot solo paró cuando le dio la gana, alejándose del chacal tumbado.

\- Sí. Es **mi **cuerpo, tanto para el dolor como para presumir, ¡así que para! - Le dijo para luego ir junto a su pareja.

\- Ten un poco de respeto por mi pareja, ¿quieres? - Le dijo el Zorua usando un tono firme, manteniendo un rostro serio y clavándole la mirada con una mosqueda Luca a su lado.

Todos miraron la escena que estaba ocurriendo enfrente de ellos, y todos menos Nox y Lucy soltaron un suspiro largo, ya que esto ya le habían visto venir, mientras que los otros dos contuvieron la risa, encontrándole gracia a la mala actitud del Lucario y lo que se estaba ganando con aquello. - Bueno… si… de verdad tenemos que recurrir a ello, supongo que podría pelear. Tengo experiencia con cuerpos bípedos… pero deberíamos tratar de evitar todas las peleas que podamos. - Al decir esto miró de reojo a Lucy.

\- Sí… lamentablemente algunos no pueden. - Elly le echó un ojo a Eric, y el antiguo Riolu podría asegurar de que había un cierto aire de superioridad en aquella mirada… pero se le pasó rápidamente, pensando que solo estaba haciendo la coqueta y como estaba en cuerpo de Jake, este lo estaba interpretando mal… lo cual en realidad era una explicación perfectamente lógica ahora que se paraba a pensarlo. El cuerpo del Sneasel parecía no estar… hecho para que adquiriera esas miradas sin que fuera espeluznante, aunque podría ser que no estaban acostumbrados.

Eric tembló y recuperó su compostura.

\- Bueno, si nos tenemos que ir, entonces salgamos ya. Por cierto… ¿alguien les ha dicho algo a los humanos? Por lo menos una pequeña excusa para que no nos echen de menos… máximo una semana, supongo. - El Eevee más pequeño de todos fue el que pregunto esto… y todos le ignoraron, con la excepción de su propia pareja y Jake… lo cual sí que le habría dolido de verdad si esos dos también lo hubieran ignorado. Repitió la pregunta otra vez, aunque esta vez lo hizo con una voz mucho más alta, y esta vez sí que le miraron. Necesitaba su cuerpo de vuelta a orden de **ya**.

\- Aún no se han despertado. - Respondió Luca. - E incluso, Ichiro es, de los tres humanos de esta casa, quien más nos entiende, aunque solo Lucario, Espeon, Eevee y Riolu ya que está acostumbrado a nuestros sonidos. - Dijo. - Aun así tendríamos que esperar hasta media mañana para que se despierte. - Terminó.

\- Pero podríamos dejarles una nota. - Dijo Radius para luego acercarse a la encimera, abriendo un cajón de los muebles y sacando con cuidado una hoja de papel y un lápiz, pero a la hora de escribir con este cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones, le fue muy difícil. Elly estuvo a punto de presentarse como candidata para poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos del dialecto humano… pero fue entonces cuando recordó que no tenía sus poderes psíquicos, y no quería empezar a quejarse sobre lo molestas que eran las manos de Jake, al menos en comparación con sus habilidades. Ahora ya entendía porque se quejaba todo el rato de "no tener las herramientas adecuadas", aunque cada vez que le venía la inspiración hacía cosas alucinantes.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí, hermano. - Dijo Shade acercándose y cogiendo el lápiz, una vez más mostrando la suerte que había tenido al haber acabado en el cuerpo de su hermano en forma de ser capaz de rápidamente escribir una nota en la que decía que se iban a pasar unos días como Pokémon salvajes. - Ahí. No queremos preocuparles demasiado, ¿verdad? - Dijo acercándose a la nevera, poniéndose a dos patas y sujetando la nota a esta con un imán.

Una letra bastante buena con letras humanas y legible para cualquiera estaban plasmadas en el papel, rematado con el añadido de un dibujo rápido de la cara de una Eevee en una esquina, con un lacito en una oreja, su modo de decir que la nota la había escrito ella, mientras el lápiz todavía estaba atrapado entre dos dedos de su pata delantera izquierda.

Elly soltó una risilla al ver la firma de la Eevee, y pensó en copiarle la idea, por lo menos hasta cierto punto, para cuando volvieran a casa, pero no dijo nada en mayor parte porque temía que alguien le dijera que "Nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí para siempre" o algo parecido. Bueno… no tanto, pero la Eevee estaba resentida por la manera que la habían tratado hacía unos instantes.

Serge se levantó del suelo más fresco que una rosa e imitó la pose que Eric hacía cuando el equipo se ponía en marcha, levantando el puño.

\- ¡Muy bien gente, vamos a ello! - Esperó un poco para que la gente lo imitara… pero nadie hizo lo mismo, con la excepción de Emily, que levantó una zarpa con un saltito y gritó "¡Siii!". Eric suspiró al reconocer la postura, y una vez más se apenó de estar en el cuerpo de Emily.

\- Bueno, como ha dicho Serge… vamos a ponernos en marcha gente. Cuanto antes salgamos antes recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos. La primera parada es… - Se quedó quieto y miró a Hadrim, esperando que él terminara aquella frase.

\- Nuestra primera parada debería ser… Puerto Ébano. - Respondió Luca en su lugar, ya que ella estaba más actualizada en lo que se refería a las ciudades de la isla. - Es la ciudad portuaria de esta isla. Allí seguramente encontraremos a alguien que nos venda un pasaje a la Isla de Zalkar. - Añadió.

\- Bien… Entonces llevaros algo para el camino y nos pondremos en marcha hacia Puerto Ébano. - Asintió Hadrim.

En cuanto todos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa, algunos tenían bolsas con solo unas pocas frutas dentro para no dejar a los humanos sin nada y esperando que pudieran hacerse con algo más por el camino. Luca también les había dicho que les llevaría toda la mañana llegar a la ciudad portuaria si iban caminando todo el día… pero que todos ellos cogiesen la guagua no sería barato y rompería esa intención de… disfrutar de la experiencia de campo.

Todos soltaron un "¡Hurra!" y partieron para disfrutar de este nuevo mundo. Antes habían abandonado la casa y el bosque, pero ahora estaban a punto de navegar a otras islas... es más, la mitad de ellos nunca habían viajado por el mar en todas sus vidas. Y esto fue algo que Lucy solamente apreció en aquel fatídico momento: habría agua por todas partes.

* * *

Tal y como Luca les había dicho, tardaron toda la mañana y ya habían agotado todo el repertorio de bromas y juegos de palabras de Serge y toda la lista de canciones que Elly se sabía de memoria, y cuando llegaron la Pidgeot sonrió y se dio la vuelta sobre un talón para mirar al resto del grupo y levantó las alas, haciendo una pose que hizo que los ojos de Serge se abrieran como platos. Tenía una pinta **alucinante **con esa pose.

\- Chicos y chicas. Dejadme daros a todos la bienvenida a Puerto Ébano. - Dijo extendiendo las alas, pero tras ella no había más que troncos de ébanos muy gruesos que se extendían por toda el área hasta donde podían ver mirasen donde mirasen, a excepción de una dirección en la cual se podía ver un muelle de madera en el cual solo había amarrados unos pocos barcos de pesca y algunos barcos de mercancías pequeños.

El lugar parecía tranquilo, pero las orejas de todos estaban captando un bullicio propio de una ciudad, aunque nadie lograba distinguir de dónde venía.

\- Primero… esa pose es **increíble**." El Lucario se vio obligado a mencionarlo. - Y segundo… casi todo son árboles, pero... me imagino que estará bien. - Dijo esto y miró arriba, pero no bajó la vista.

\- Me gustaría atravesar todo esto lo más rápido posible, porque si no se nos va a meter toda la savia en el pelo, y eso sí que no es divertido. - La Shinx no le daba la gana de limpiar ese cuerpo de Riolu otra vez más.

\- Sí. Eso sería lo mejor, ¿verdad? - Dijo Hadrim. - Pero como sabes no cogimos mucho de la casa así que hay que reabastecerse. - Añadió caminando hacia uno de los troncos.

**\- **Hemos traído poké, ¿no? - La cara de Zed se puso pálida al recordar un detalle tan pequeño, pero a la vez, tan importante.

\- Tranquilo, tengo nuestros ahorros. - Dijo Luca con calma y todavía sonriendo. - Y ahora, si sois tan amables de mirar hacia arriba… - Dijo y ella misma lo hizo, los demás haciendo lo mismo excepto Hadrim, que ya estaba subiendo una escalera formada por las ramas del árbol.

Sobre sus cabezas estaba el origen del ruido.

Una ciudad completamente funcional estaba sobre sus cabezas. Puentes colgantes uniendo los troncos y ramas formando escaleras de espiral alrededor de estos desde el suelo y algunos puentes escondidos tras los troncos conectaban la ciudad con el puerto. Dark y Natalie estaban pasmados. Seamos sinceros, nunca habían salido del pueblo en el que estaba la casa y ver esto, que parecía sacado de una historia de fantasía, les había dejado sin palabras y con las bocas abiertas de forma que las moscas podían entrar en ellas, robarles unos trozos de bayas que les quedaban entre los colmillos y marcharse tan ricamente. Tras un poco, Natalie fue la primera en recuperar la voz.

\- Wao… ¿Cómo? Esto… erm… - Había recuperado la voz sí, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras.

El Equipo Star al completo estaban anonadados, con la excepción de Jake y Elly, que ya habían leído de la existencia de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, todos los demás no se esperaban esto.

\- Joder, esto sí que es muy guay. Me recuerda a la capital desde el valle. - Estas palabras abandonaron la boca del Lucario, que internamente se estaba pegando una paliza por no haber visto esto cuando podía volar, lo cual lo habría hecho un tanto más fácil de ver.

\- Si estás intentando preguntar cómo es esto posible. - Dijo Luca mirando a Natalie, pasándoselo en grande, encantada de dar la información y pasándoselo en grande cada segundo que pasaba, compartiendo la información que ella sabía. - Una manada de solo tipo planta cuida de estos árboles y los ayuda a crecer. Es una historia interesante, ¿pero qué tal si nos movemos? Tenemos compras que hacer. - Dijo para luego seguir a su pareja.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad y se reabastecían, Luca les contó que, al principio, esta ciudad era el sitio donde vivía una manada, pero que con el tiempo, los humanos empezaron a venir a este sitio porque era un sitio genial para vivir. Esto casi había desembocado en un enfrentamiento por el área, que afortunadamente fue evitado, aunque nadie sabe ni recuerda la razón y que, siempre y cuando los humanos ayudasen a cuidar de los árboles de la ciudad junto a los Pokémon de aquella manada, se les permitiría vivir allí. Desde entonces habían pasado unos cuantos siglos y los árboles habían crecido. Les dijo también que al principio esta ciudad era como todas, situada a nivel del suelo, pero claro… los árboles tienden a crecer con el tiempo.

\- Vale… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Luca? - Preguntó Luna, sorprendida por la historia y por el conocimiento que tenía la Lucario.

\- ¡Oh! Simplemente me encanta el turismo urbano y he investigado cada ciudad de la isla unas cuantas veces… y me he llevado reprimendas de Clara al regresar tres días después de haberme ido sin decir nada. Y, claro, Galvanet tiene muchísima información. - la Pidgeot soltó una risilla por esto, pareciéndose a una Pokémon adolescente contando algo que con el tiempo se había convertido en una anécdota divertida.

Todos los miembros del Equipo Star le habían estado prestando atención, pero con el tiempo sus intereses se habían concentrado en otras cosas, tales como su entorno, antes que las palabras de Luca, ya que muchos de ellos desafortunadamente no eran capaces de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Eric y Zed estaban murmurando entre ellos sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor y mirando los puentes colgantes sobre los que caminaban, mirando a ver quién podía ver la luz del sol a través de las ramas. Lucy estaba alucinada por la organización, imaginándose a sí misma corriendo por todo aquel lugar, y por último Nox trataba de mantener la boca cerrada, ya que él y los bosques nunca se llevaban exactamente bien, y ya se estaba ganando algunas miradas de algunos transeúntes, al igual que Radius

Serge estaba que no podía con la rabia que le daba aquella situación, porque quería volar por arriba y ver que había en los niveles superiores y hablar con algunos Pokémon voladores que veía de vez en cuando, aunque la mayoría eran de tipo bicho. Y por último, Elly y Jake estaban escuchando las palabras de Luca, y se giraron para mirarla en cuanto mencionó esta nueva fuente de información.

\- ¿Galvanet? ¿Y eso que es? - La antigua Eevee fue la más rápida en preguntar.

\- Bueno… Es… Has visto este trasto que parece ser una televisión con otras cosas en la casa, ¿no? - Preguntó ella. - Donde Dark o Dust se pasan la mayoría parte del día cuando no están en el sótano o entrenando. - Dijo a ver si esto les ayudaba a recordar a qué aparato se refería.

Elly y Jake se miraron el uno a otro, muy liados.

\- Creo que sería mejor dejarlo para cuando volvamos. - Dijo Hadrim. - Si no va a ser muy difícil para todos explicarlo y entenderlo. - Añadió.

\- Sí… será lo mejor. - Dijo ella. - Si no os importa esperar, claro. - les preguntó a la Sneasel y al Eevee Shiny.

\- No nos importa, tranquila. De hecho, ahora mismo deberíamos est- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? - Elly se da la vuelta para mirar a Eric y Zed empanados y mirando las musarañas, que se estaban tropezando con absolutamente todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino, y que al final acabaron metiéndose de narices contra la propia Elly.

El Eevee y el Riolu la miraron y luego giraron la vista a otra parte, soltando muchas disculpas rápidamente.

Dark y Natalie estaban igual de anonadados por esta ciudad que ellos dos, chocando de cuando en cuando con alguien. Tras pasar por el árbol del mercado y reabastecerse en provisiones para el resto del viaje, dejándose una buena cantidad de poké en hacerlo, Luca los guió hacia los muelles. Hadrim viendo a su pareja tan alegre decidió seguirle el juego solo por hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de cruzar el último puente y volvieron a tierra firme, un Machamp se chocó con Natalie, haciéndola caer al suelo sobre un costado mientras el otro casi tropieza y se cae de bruces mientras corría con algo de prisa. Soltó un insulto en voz baja y salió corriendo una vez más, todos los miembros del Equipo Star mirándolo extrañados.

\- Vale, eso ha sido un pelín grosero. - Dijo Natalie levantándose, Dark estaba a su lado, observando al Machamp hasta que este desapareció entre la multitud.

Radius se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo, preguntándole si estaba bien y ella solo le tranquilizó mientras le sonreía.

Tras esto se metieron en el puerto y empezaron a buscar un barco que les pudiese llevar a Zalkar. Tras preguntar a otros paseadores, recibieron direcciones sobre un barco que iba a ir a Zalkar pronto por negocios y que podría llevarlos si podían pagar el pasaje. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que el tablón para acceder al barco estaba bloqueado, una soga bloqueando el paso con un cartel en el que se podía leer: "Volveré en un momento. Es hora de comer. Disculpas por las molestias."

\- ¡P-e-r-fecto! - soltó Hadrim, logrando contener su lengua mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El Zorua miró alrededor. No parecía haber nadie que trabajase en este barco.

\- Nos toca esperar a que quien quiera que sea que trabaje aquí vuelva de comer. - Dijo lo obvio, ya que si recordaba bien no todos sabían leer humano.

\- ¡Bueno, lo intentamos! - Serge grita esto y se tumba en el suelo de inmediato, tumbándose sobre su costado y soltando un bostezo intencionadamente, haciendo pensar a todo el mundo que ya se está durmiendo.

No tiene un gran resultado, y solo termina con diez pokémon dándole miradas raras, mientras que los otros se ríen con sus tonterías. Aun así, se levanta, se limpia el pelaje y suspira.

\- Bueno… ¿Plan B? - Al decir esto espera alguna respuesta de los listos del equipo, pero ni Jake ni Elly dicen nada, ya que no les viene gran cosa a la cabeza.

Es entonces cuando Eric da un paso adelante, mirando el bote, específicamente a la puerta abierta que lleva a la cabina, y luego mira a Hadrim.

\- ¿Oye Hadrim, es costumbre dejar estos botes abiertos de par en par para que alguien los coja? - Su pregunta era un tanto irónica, aunque sabía que allí donde estaban esto era bastante posible.

\- No… Definitivamente no. - El Zorua respondió, mirando a lo que se refería el Eevee.

\- Entonces creo que este tío no se ha ido para comer… - Murmuró esto bajo su aliento y después se metió por debajo de la cuerda, caminando por la tabla que llevaba al bote.

Todo el mundo permaneció inmóvil con caras de sorprendidos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo? ¡Eric, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! - La Sneasel llamó a su pareja, pero él la ignoró y abordó el barco.

Ella gruñó y empezó a moverse, pero el Lucario a su lado se movió por delante, poniendo una pata por encima de la cuerda e infiltrándose en el barco también.

\- Nos la vamos a llevar buena con todo esto… - Zed murmuró por lo bajo para que solo los que tenía a su alrededor lo pudieran escuchar, y no podían estar más de acuerdo con el antiguo Zorua.

Mientras tanto, Eric y Serge subían las escaleras y llegaron a la cabina del bote y echaron una ojeada. La puerta y la cerradura estaban reventadas, con la forma de un puño grabado en el metal justo donde en antaño había una cerradura, y el Machamp de hacía unos minutos les vino a la cabeza. Había estado corriendo de forma muy rara… y ahora entendían porque.

El Lucario abrió la puerta lentamente y miró, mientras que el Eevee metía la cabeza por el hueco y miraba. No había nadie en el interior, pero toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, con cartas náuticas, compases y una rueda de timón de madera todo desperdigado por el suelo, como si alguien hubiera estado rebuscando toda la habitación, aunque gracias a dios toda la parte con los artilugios electrónicos, como el GPS, estaban en perfecto estado. Aun así, los dos se podían hacer una muy buena idea de lo que había pasado y por qué estaba en ese estado.

\- ¡Eh, gente, esto está hecho una porquería! Creemos que alguien se puede haber metido dentro… - Miró la puerta rota y sonrió. - O más bien, lo ha reventado. - Su comentario fue respondido con un suspiro de Eric, que se frotó la frente y continuó su avance hacia la tabla.

\- ¿¡Estáis los dos locos o qué!? - Les dijo Hadrim. - ¡No podéis entrar en el barco de alguien así porque sí! ¿Y si el dueño hubiese vuelto y os hubiera pillado dentro? ¡Nos meteríamos en un lío en el que se vería envuelta la policía local! - Les dijo, su respiración algo acelerada pero el Zorua estaba intentando mantenerse controlado, incluso con esta pequeña bronca que les estaba echando. - ¿Qué mosca os ha picado para que os arriesguéis a pasaros días en una jaula?

Pero fue entonces cuando un humano con una gabardina de color azul marino apareció desde la otra punta del puerto, y en cuanto los vio a todos los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Él, y el Vaporeon que lo estaba siguiendo, rompieron a correr y empezaron a gritarles al mismo tiempo que Serge miraba a Hadrim.

\- ¡Es que eres un **bocazas **Hadrim! - El Lucario lo culpó.

\- ¡Eh, peces de agua dulce! ¡Quedaos paraos onde estáis o envío a la pasma para que os den una buena tunda! - Tenía el acento más raro que todos ellos habían escuchado en sus vidas, pero ellos no se movieron de donde estaban y esperaron a que llegara el humano, que estaba cabreadísimo y pegando pisotones. - ¡En el nombre de Poseidón!, ¡¿decidme qué hacéis unos animales como vosotros a bordo de mi preciosa Myrian?! ¡Bajaos de ahí ahora mismo u sos voy a enviar directos al cofre de David Jones! - Su repertorio de insultos era bastante amplio, y ahora todos comprendían de dónde venía esa expresión de insultar como un marinero. Sin embargo, el Vaporeon a su lado estaba casi tan enfadado como él, pero por lo menos parecía más abierto a una conversación.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vais a explicar qué hacéis en nuestro barco o vamos a tener que llamar a la poli? - Su acento y vocabulario no eran tan intensos como los del marinero, pero aun así les costaba algo comprenderlo, aunque era más que suficiente para los Pokémon.

\- Bueno, pues verás… esto es todo un gran malentendido… - Elly dio un paso adelante, pero el Vaporeon gruñó ante la presencia de la Sneasel, que se quedó quieta.

\- Por supuesto que sería un Sneasel… ¡Malditas sanguijuelas heladas! ¡Siempre traéis problemas allá donde vais! - Su respuesta hizo que un Eevee Shiny se cabreara bastante.

\- ¡Máldito perro marinero racista! ¡¿Cómo osas hablar de mi- su raza de esa manera?! - Todo esto parecía indicar que una discusión muy violenta entre todos iba a comenzar mientras el marinero soltaba más y más vocabulario soez, y no tenía ninguna pinta de parar. Eso fue hasta que Eric decidió actuar, saltó a la barandilla del barco y le dijo a Serge que se tapara los oídos, para después soltar el chillido más alto que un Eevee jamás había proferido, y que todos entendieron como una orden para parar de buscar pelea.

Cuando Eric se quedó sin aliento y tomó unas bocanadas de aire, consiguió encontrar su voz.

\- He… hemos venido aquí en busca de un barco… y vimos que la puerta estaba abierta. Pensábamos que estarías ahí dentro, pero… la puerta está destrozada, y hay una gran marca de un puñetazo… - Al decir esto, el marinero salió disparado y subió a bordo, quitando la cuerda y entró en la cabina… y una vez más, vulgaridades comenzaron a salir de su boca, ahora culpando a un Pokémon que no estaba presente en aquella escena.

El Vaporeon suspiró, oyendo las palabras "Me lo han robado" entre todos aquellos insultos.

\- Ya le dije que no lo dejara en el barco… será posible. ¿Podrá empeorar más este día? - Se hizo a sí mismo una pregunta retórica.

\- Diría que tenéis algún problema. - Comentó Hadrim.

\- No me digas. Deja d'hacerte el listo, pez de agua dulce, y si no quieres que metamos a la pasma en to' esto… A ver, decidme qué ha pasado. - Su interrogatorio hizo que repitieran la misma historia otra vez, y una vez que terminaron su maestro había dejado de insultar y ahora estaba hablando de un Machamp. - Siento que os hayáis involucrado en esto, gente… pero me temo que este barco d'ahi no se mueve hasta dentro de una buena temporada… hasta que no recuperemos lo que queremos. - Dejó de hablar con una cara muy triste en el rostro.

Antes de que todo esto pudiera seguir, Elly se puso en medio e interrumpió toda la historia.

\- ¡Vale, un momento, que todo el mundo **pare **y que me expliquen qué está pasando! - Al gritar esto, para sorpresa de todos, el humano fue el que les respondió.

\- M'an robao como una sardina, eso es lo que ha pasao. - Todo el mundo lo miró, y este les dedicó una sonrisa amarga cuando vió las caras de asombro que todos llevaban y se tocó la oreja. - Vosotros no solei surcá estos mares, ¿eh? Tengo uno de esos "traductores", mu úti e bicho. Me ayuda a entender a Leonard. - Apunta al Vaporeon, y después a sí mismo. - Soy el capitán de aquesta señora, la S.S. Myrian. Mi nombre es Will Line, aunque dudo que ha vosotros os importe todo esto a estas alturas. Siento haberme puesto de esa manera, me he pasado con la bebida… ¡maldita sea, esos licores son buenos y el que lo niegue que se lo traguen las olas! - Le pegó un puñetazo al bordillo, como si estuviera defendiendo un argumento, y todo el mundo miró a Leonard, extrañados.

\- Dice que estaba bebiendo en ese bar en el muelle. Sin embargo, ahora creo que está intentando olvidar lo que acaba de pasar… Veréis, aquí el capitán tenía un tesorillo bastante peculiar: una brújula de oro con joyas, el regalo de una'mante que tuvo hace mucho tiempo, antes de que fuera mi maestro. Le importaba mucho, y por eso… es una pena que esa rata ladrona estuviera por aquí hoy. - El Vaporeon intentó lo mejor que pudo no empezar a soltar más tacos.

\- ¿Quién? - Serge preguntó.

\- Puño negro, un Machamp que por lo que he oído le gusta coger cosas que no son suyas… ¡y ahora el bastardo se ha largado con algo mío! - El humano volvió a estampar el puño. - ¡Y el muy rata se habrá pirado y nunca volveré a ver mi tesoro! - Esta vez estampó su propia cabeza repetidamente, sin importarle su salud, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que hizo que todos se encogieran en dolor, aunque el tipo agua estaba tranquilo.

\- No os preocupéis, se le habrá subido el alcohol a la cabeza… literalmente. - Añadió esto último unos segundos más tarde.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Eric iba a mil por hora, y estaba pensando en el Machamp con el que se habían cruzado hacía unos minutos…

\- Eh oye…umm… cuando veníamos hacia aquí, nos cruzamos con un Machamp que iba en dirección contraria y que parecía estar escondiendo algo. Crees que… - No terminó esa frase, ya que el Vaporeon tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Que podría ser él? Sí… muy probable y posible. Pero… aun así, llamar a la pasma tardaría demasiado y para entonces ya se habrá marchado. - El tipo agua miró al suelo de madera, habiendo perdido toda la esperanza.

Sin embargo, Elly ya entendía por dónde iba Eric, y los demás ya estaban entendiendo.

\- ¿Y si…? - Shade empezó a hablar pero se detuvo solo un momento. - Verás necesitamos a alguien que nos lleve a Zalkar. ¿Y si os ayudamos a recuperar vuestro tesoro y a cambio ustedes nos ayudan a ir allí? - Preguntó la Eevee con la máxima educación posible.

Aunque por otro lado estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo el resto se tomaría que estuviese ofreciendo la ayuda de todos tan ricamente, sin haberles preguntado antes.

El resto, que habían estado callados todo el rato, pensando cada uno por su parte sin mediar palabra en todo este asunto, ahora dijeron incluso menos, teniendo en cuenta la idea. Sería muy arriesgado con su situación actual, pero más de uno coincidía que por este tipo de tesoros merecía la pena arriesgarse. Solo necesitaba un plan y en caso de que se diese alguna confrontación, que ésta fuese rápida.

La cara del capitán se iluminó cuando la Eevee dijo esto.

\- ¡¿De verdad… lo haríais por nosotros en serio?! - Cuando preguntó esto, Elly miró a Shade, y luego al resto.

No hacía falta que dijeran nada, ya que una mirada sobraba, así que la Sneasel miró al capitán y asintió. Él empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias mil! ¡No puedo expresar mi gratitud! - Estaba al borde de llorar de alivio.

\- Si vais a ir a por ese cabrón, entonces dejadme que os diga un par de cosas que he oído. El tío es duro, muy duro… duro como un muro, como dicen algunos, pero tiene una debilidad: Es un fan de las señoritas, especialmente de las Eevees, así que… - Tragó saliva a las tres hembras Eevee que tenía delante. - Ya os las aclararéis vosotros. Si conseguís recuperarlo… no habrá recompensa suficiente para agradecéroslo. -

Eric sonrió.

\- Vale, parece que ni en este mundo nos podemos escapar de nuestro trabajo… muy bien gente, vamos y formulemos un plan. ¡Will, Leonard, no os preocupéis, os devolveremos esa brújula, palabra de marinero! - Esta última exclamación no le consiguió ninguna risa, más bien un silencio incómodo, solo roto por el viento mientras todo el mundo le miraba raro, incluso el capitán.

\- Lo siento, pero una jovenzuela como tú no tiene madera de marinero… - Dijo esto y el Eevee se cayó de morros contra la madera, negándose a levantarse.

Elly se encogió de hombros, lo agarró de las patas y lo arrastró de vuelta al muelle, Eric dándose con el morro con todas y cada una de las tablas de madera sobre las que pasaban. Cuando llegaron al muelle empezaron a hablar y trazar un plan.

\- A ver, tenemos un Machamp que se ha marchado con una brújula dorada y que nos ha pasado por el lado antes… no creo que tengamos muchos problemas para encontrarlo, porque los Machamps no es que sean muy sigilosos. Si preguntamos a alguien por ahí, podríamos… - Algunos Pokémon la estaban escuchando, pero otros no le hacían ni caso, como Jake, que se alejó del grupo y empezó a conversar con un Ninetales, preguntándole si había visto a un Machamp por allí.

Resultó que sí, y le dijo que había visto a un Machamp entrando en un bar hacía casi una media hora, y que tenía una pinta muy rara.

Jake obtuvo toda esta información y luego volvió a donde estaban todos los demás cuando Elly terminaba su charla.

\- … y tenemos que hacer esto rápidamente, o se nos escapará de entre las patas. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Para su sorpresa, Jake levantó una pata, y todos miraron al Eevee.

\- Sé dónde está el Machamp. - Los ojos de todos los demás se abrieron como platos mientras él explicaba todo lo que el Ninetails le había dicho con su típica voz monótona.

\- Bueno eso nos quita una cosa de la lista de quehaceres. - Dijo Natalie. - Ahora, ¿cómo nos encargamos de él? Todos sabemos nuestra situación actual así que sugiero que lo hagamos lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le dé tiempo a reaccionar. - Dijo. - Respecto a sacarle del bar… ¿Qué tal si uno de nosotros lo hace? Ya que este tipo parece ser un… "gran fan de las señoritas y las Eevee" como ha dicho el Sr. Leonard… Deberíamos intentarlo.

\- Bueno, Ma' lady. No serás tú quien lo haga. - Intervino Dark en este pequeño plan de su hermana, no queriendo arriesgarse a que ella se pusiera en esa situación para luego acabar en… otra posiblemente peor.

Elly, Lucy y Jake le echaron una rápida mirada al Espeon para luego volver a apartar la mirada y centrarse en otra cosa, pero los tres estaban de acuerdo en que esa forma de actuar era algo egoísta por su parte.

\- ¡Dark, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí! Puedo apañármelas sola y lo sabes, hermanito. - Le dijo, y él no tenía ninguna respuesta con la que discutirle, ni siquiera para su pequeño pique. - Además, ¿preferirías enviar a otro? Eric ahora mismo está atrapado en el cuerpo de una cachorra y la manera de hablar de Jake da más miedo de lo que es coqueta. -Continuó, tomándose un dulce momento para pinchar al Shiny Eevee, quien no tuvo ninguna reacción visible y al que todos miraron de manera rara.

Dark no podía encontrar nada con lo que discutirle a esto y al final solo suspiró.

\- Preferiría cualquier otra opción, pero si todos están de acuerdo entonces vamos con ello. - Finalmente asintió, pero la preocupación no se había disipado en su rostro.

Todos los demás estaban algo incómodos ante la situación, pero fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo a Jake.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo echamos a suertes? La suerte es aleatoria, justa e igual para todos nosotros. - Inmediatamente todos miraron a Zed, quien se convirtió en una bola de pelo azul, comprimiéndose de tal manera que hasta a Eric le sorprendió lo flexible que era su cuerpo.

El Eevee se corrigió.

\- O más bien, **casi **todos nosotros. Independientemente de lo que salga de esta decisión, no nos podemos quejar. - Al decir esto miró a los otros dos Eevees con cuerpo femenino del grupo. -Sabed que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi integridad moral por el éxito de esta misión. - Añadió un poco más tarde.

Eric tenía sus dudas… pero las probabilidades estaban de su parte, y si se negaba seguro que los demás lo miraban mal. Además, aunque estaba dentro de un cuerpo joven, seguía siendo el mismo, y tenía su propio intelecto y experiencia para salir de una situación peliaguda si llegaba a ello. Miró a Elly y sonrió, y ella le devolvió una mirada juguetona… que con el rostro de Jake una vez más era casi escalofriante, lo cual solo fue acentuada por las palabras del verdadero propietario.

\- Hagámoslo así. Es lo más justo. - Se dijo a sigo mismo que tendría suerte… por primera vez en tres días.

Natalie estaba a punto de decir que ella se encargaría, pero Dust fue más rápido a la hora de alzar la voz.

\- Entonces es hora de jugar a la ramita. - Dijo el Shinx acercándose con tres ramas en la cola agarradas de tal manera que era imposible saber cuál era más pequeña o más grande a las demás. - Quien la tenga más pequeña, paga. - Dicho esto, Eric y Jake tragaron saliva.

Estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que fueran a disfrutar haciéndolo… aunque a esas alturas ya no tenían otras opciones. Natalie se atrevió a ser la primera en acercarse y elegir una ramita, pero en lugar de sacarla lo que hizo fue esperar a que los otros dos eligiesen una. Ambos Eevees hicieron lo mismo, asustados de lo que podía ocurrir. Dust por su parte se deleitó con unos segundos de suspense antes de soltar las ramitas, cinco segundos después de que todos hubiesen elegido la suya para que todos vieran quien tendría que hacer el trabajo. Natalie tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que se atrevió a mirar a su rama… luego a las de los otros dos… había cogido la mediana.

Los demás se quedaron mirando a las ramas en completo silencio, y Jake no pudo procesar lo que tenía en sus zarpas: la rama más grande.

\- **¡Sí! **\- Hasta entonces nunca había estado tan contento de tener a la suerte de su parte, aunque por otra parte todos se dieron cuenta de lo que eso significaba, incluyendo al antiguo Riolu, que se había quedado helado al ver lo corta que era su rama.

Esta revelación no provocó ninguna risa, básicamente por puro respeto, incluso de parte de los miembros del Equipo Star. Reírse de él porque le había tocado el cuerpo más pequeño era aceptable, pero al pobre le había tocado la peor suerte ya dos veces seguidas. Por otra parte, los Kaiser también guardaron silencio, solo mirando al Eevee. Luna por una vez decidió morderse una pata para no dejar que su risa llegase siquiera a su garganta, sinceramente la Eevee de ojos esmeralda estaba esperando otro resultado que hubiese sido igual de divertido para ella, pero ahora no podía. Mientras tanto Dark y Radius se mordieron el interior de la boca, Hadrim frunció el ceño y Luca solo suspiró. Dust estaba dividido entre echarse una risa o decir algo… Al final sí que dijo algo.

\- Podríamos intentarlo a la mejor de tres. - Ofreció el Shinx, claramente nervioso.

Sin embargo, el antiguo Riolu se negó con la cabeza, ya con lágrimas descendiendo su cara.

\- Os odio a todos y cada uno de los que estáis aquí presentes, y odio toda esta situación… pero no pienso quedarme aquí quieto ni un solo segundo más, ni pienso estar en este cuerpo sin hacer nada. - Dijo simplemente.

* * *

Machamp, el puño negro, también conocido como para amigos como Morty, era un simple bandido. No había nada muy espectacular en sus "robos" y solo lo hacía para sobrevivir, así que no había nada muy único sobre él… con la excepción de una obsesión poco sana con los Eevees. Todo comenzó cuando era un Machop en el bosque donde nació, y conoció a una chica Eevee muy mona, y a partir de entonces no podía quitárselas de su cabeza, y desgraciadamente, los Eevee era bastante raros… excepto en aquellas islas, donde era otra historia muy distinta. Venía del continente original, como decían algunos, y había decidido quedarse al ver la amplia selección de hembras que había a su disposición… por el precio correcto, claro estaba, y su nuevo premio le iba a ganar mucho más que unas cuantas noches de compañía, y también alguna que otra comida… y las bebidas que estaba consumiendo en aquel bar entre los árboles.

Contempló su nueva adquisición con una gran sonrisa. El muy idiota se había dejado algo tan valioso en el barco, y ese había sido un error fatal. En cuanto los ojos de Morty se habían clavado en aquella brújula su destino estaba sentenciado, ya que meterse en aquel barco había sido muy fácil, aunque lo había dejado todo hecho un estropicio sin querer, pero ese ya no era su problema. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era esperar unas pocas horas, mantenerse escondido y después salir pitando. El problema era que era muy aburrido todo eso de esperar, no podía hablar con nadie o enseñar mucho ese artilugio… y por supuesto, no podía pedir ningún tipo de compañía… o eso era lo que pensaba.

Por la puerta entró una pequeña Eevee, que le llamó la atención al momento. Esa manera de andar, manteniendo la cola abajo… tenía que ser una hembra. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba y miraba a todas partes, algo asustada, hasta que se paró delante suya.

* * *

Eric miró a la figura intimidante que tenía delante, y tragó saliva, ya que las palabras no le salían por la boca. Si estuviera en su cuerpo este tío sería un **debilucho**, porque tenía tanto de ladrón profesional como lo que tiene un poké de madera de real. Literalmente, su piel estaba intacta, ni una sola cicatriz o rasguño, y la pinta de ansiedad que llevaba le delataba, aunque no sabía si era por su presencia o por si era un ladrón.

\- Eeeh… Hola. - Era bastante silencioso, ya que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero ahora mismo su mente iba a mil por hora, y no podía pensar en nada más que la gran sonrisa que llevaba el tío mientras se le acercaba.

\- Bueno bueno… ¿qué hace una cosilla como tú en un lugar como este? Este no es un sitio para señoritas como tú, especialmente si no llevas un guardaespaldas. - Morty empezó a camelarsela.

Era pequeña, pero esa mirada que tenía le decía que era más lista de lo que aparentaba. La Eevee hembra, que era en realidad un Riolu macho, no supo qué decir al principio, pero decidió fingir sorpresa.

\- ¡Arrea!, eh… ¿en serio? Pues no… no lo sabía señor… eh… - No terminó de hablar, intentado que el Machamp se presentara para así comenzar una conversación.

Le siguió el juego, aunque decidió torcer un poco la realidad. - Mi nombre es Morty Machamp, y soy un famoso arqueólogo. He venido a este bar para calmarme un poco y relajarme después de mi última expedición… - Dice esto y saca la brújula de oro robada, presumiendo de ella. - Y ha sido entonces cuando un ángel se ha posado en este cuchitril. Te parece que te compre algo de bebida… y ya que estamos, algo que comer… - Le guiñó el ojo, haciéndose el listo con tanto inuendo.

Eric resistió las ganas de vomitar y tiró hacia delante como pudo, porque este tío estaba enseñando esa brújula como si fuera suya. "_Por el amor de Arceus, este tío es un idiota… bueno, será mejor que acabemos con él antes de que llegue a algo más serio._" Esto lo dijo para sus adentros.

\- Eeeh… bueno… sí, sí que lo estoy. - No estaba seguro de que hacer, aunque llegó a la conclusión que dejarle que llevara las riendas garantizaría que todo fuera bien.

\- Muy bien… pues vente acá y siéntate. - Tocó el sitio a su lado, chascó los dedos y llamó al camarero para que les trajera un gran vaso de cerveza para el Eevee que tenía al lado, la cual era **claramente **demasiado joven para esas bebidas, pero a esas alturas ya no importaba. - Bueno, mientras eso viene hacia aquí, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre, cosilla? - Se lo preguntó muy educadamente, pero se notaba que sus intenciones no podían ser menos vulgares.

\- Pues soy… Shade, y estoy buscando algo de… de… - Ahora sí que se tenía que esforzar para decir la palabra, básicamente porque sonaba muy, muy mal. Ni siquiera usaba todo eso cuando hablaba tonterías con Elly… por lo menos no siempre. - Diversión… - Lo dijo casi entre dientes, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esconder lo sonrojado que estaba.

Un héroe de renombre, que había luchado contra males más allá de lo imaginable y había vivido para contarlo, ahora le estaba pidiendo a un Machamp que se viniera con él a pasarlo "bien", e iban a ser unos juegos no muy limpios. Y no solo eso, estaba en el cuerpo de una hembra Eevee.

Para Morty, eso era toda la confirmación que necesitaba… pero no le gustaba que lo vieran en el ajo, y en aquel lugar no había muchos lugares recluidos donde pasárselo bien. - Oye… ¿por qué no nos vamos con esto a un lugar más… _privado_? - Le guiñó el ojo una vez más. Eric tembló con ese guiño, porque era igual de sensual que el de un Jinx. Es más, todo esto se parecía a lo que imaginaba que era ligar con una Jinx… un sueño terrible. De todas maneras, soltó una "risilla" muy falsa, que más bien sonó como un chillido entre dientes, y el Machamp se levantó, pagó todo lo bebido y le dijo que le siguiera. La primera cosa que Eric avistó es que el tío era grande… muy grande, lo podía ver incluso entre las sombras, lo cual lo llevó a su segunda conclusión: que él era muy pequeño… "_Arceus… espero que tengan un buen plan, porque si no…_" No quería ni **pensar** en lo que podría pasar si fallaban, pero estaba seguro que sería peor que la muerte a esas alturas. El Machamp abrió la puerta y los dos salieron fuera, caminando por los puentes mientras se dirigían al suelo, una idea que tuvo el Eevee.

\- Si vamos a… a hacer esto, deberíamos bajar a los arbustos y escondernos por ahí… sería más que suficiente para mí. - Dijo él. Para ser sincero, para él le sobraba en ocasiones, pero solo si Elly quería… se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No era el momento.

\- Que niña más sucia… pero bueno, si te gusta mancharte el pelaje de tierra y hierba, no puedo negártelo. Después de todo es lo más natural. - Se rio de su propia broma e intentó parlotear sobre… cosas.

Como todos habían acordado, Eric no miró atrás para ver a un Sneasel y un Riolu siguiéndolos de cerca. Y cuanto más bajaban, se cruzaron con un Espeon, y pasaron por al lado de un Pidgeot teniendo una discusión con otro Riolu y un Houndour, con una Vulpix sentada al lado y haciendo cara de aburrida.

Por fin llegaron al suelo, y Eric llevó al Machamp a detrás de unos arbustos mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro, lo cual excitó al tipo lucha.

\- ¡Sí señora, Shade! ¡Sigue así y vamos a tener la tarde bien movida! - Dijo esto en un susurro muy alto, haciendo que las mejillas de Eric enrojecieran, además que hace que un Eevee macho en las cercanías enfureciera, pero eso le molestaría un poco más tarde. Por ahora lo que tenía que hacer era meter a ese Machamp detrás del arbusto.

El tipo lucha ignorando siguió a la aparentemente juguetona Eevee, que se metió detrás de un arbusto y un árbol… y de repente saltó un Lucario que le metió una buena patada directa a la cara. El Machamp estaba tan concentrado en su lujuria que no lo vio venir, o el hecho de que vino de una Lucario hembra, y fue semejante golpe que le rompió la nariz y lo dejó inconsciente en el acto, cayendo hacia atrás y pegando al suelo como el mismo Goliath mientras Eric notaba el suelo temblar a sus patas. Mientras tanto, el morro de Serge se comió la hierba en el suelo, y emitió un rugido de dolor. Pero el antiguo Pidgeot se levantó rápidamente, muy contento de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Ya tenía ganas yo de hacer eso! - Soltó una buena risa se miró las patas, después al grupo que se acercaba hacia él, específicamente al Pidgeot. - ¡Me podría acostumbrar a esto! - Empezó a dar puñetazos y patadas al aire, sintiéndose como un experto en artes marciales.

\- No en esta vida, ricura. - Le respondió Luca, lo cual fue un duro golpe para el antes Pidgeot.

Se agachó y empezó a tocar la tierra, triste de que le hubieran aplastado de aquella manera. Elly no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que ahora sabía cómo se sentía ella hacía unas horas.

\- Además, si te acostumbras a esto olvídate de volver a volar. - Añadió Luca.

La razón era obvia.

\- ¿Eric? - Shade llamó acercándose a él a un paso aparentemente tranquilo. - ¿¡**De verdad**… como en una situación de "no hay más opciones" **tenías** que usar **mi nombre**!? - Su enfado estaba claro para el final de su pregunta.

Estas palabras hicieron que otros cuantos rostros se girasen hacia el Eevee, algunos simplemente mirándole sorprendidos, otros le clavaban la mirada como… como si estuviesen a punto de… hacer nada bonito con él.

**\- **Bueno, sobre eso… lo siento, pero fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza. Veamos… si use el de Elly, me corta la cabeza. Si utilizo el de Natalie, Dark me corta la cabeza. Si hubiera utilizado el de Emily… seguro que Dust o Nox se habrían desquiciado conmigo… y de **ninguna **de las maneras iba a utilizar el de Lucy o el de Luca, o algo malo le hubiera pasado a mi cuerpo. - Trató de defender su posición… pero sabía que de poco le iba a servir.

\- Bueno. ¿Qué te parece "Érica"? Le dijo.

Estaba muy cabreada por esto y pretendía devolvérsela, no aceptaría no hacerlo, al menos no después de esto.

\- Déjalo ahora, hermana. Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, ya se la devolverás cuando todo este asunto esté solucionado. - Dijo Dust, yendo al lado de Shade pero lanzándole una mirada a Eric que parecía que le estaba congelando en el sitio.

Eric suspira y camina a donde está Elly, buscando su consejo. Le sonríe y se agacha para abrazarlo.

\- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase te las arreglarás, Érica. - La gran sonrisa colmilluda que tenía en la cara hizo que el Eevee se apartara de ella, fingiendo una cara de semi-traición, lo cual provocó que la Sneasel comenzase a reír, esa risa insoportable abandonando su garganta y haciendo que todo el mundo frunciera el ceño. - Lo siento, pero es que ahí te han pillado bien. - Estaba muy contenta de cómo había acabado aquel episodio.

\- Ah, sí, claro que sí… Veremos quien ríe el último cuando consiga mi cuerpo, señora no me gustan las cosquillas en la… - Para estar a dos patas, la antigua Eevee movió la mano derecha a el morro del Eevee a velocidades espeluznantes, silenciándolo mientras le dedicaba una mirada siniestra. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, y todo el mundo estaba riendo con las bromas de la pareja.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue más rápido, después de todo no tenían que comprar más provisiones ni hacer nada más. Solo tenían que volver al barco y devolver la brújula al capitán. Sin embargo, durante el camino, pasaron cerca de una tienda donde una señora estaba gritando ofertas de piedras evolutivas a los que pasaban cerca. Algunos se paraban para echar un vistazo al puesto. Cuando ellos pasaron cerca, Radius vio algo que le hizo quedarse paralizado en el sitio: Un pequeño Eevee estaba ojeando las piedras. Un humano y un Leafeon a su lado. El pequeñajo se decidió por una piedra trueno y se la señaló al humano, quien la compró, pero se la quedó guardada por el momento. El Eevee estaba sonriéndole felizmente al humano mientras el Leafeon le frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con el morro.

Esta pequeña escena dejó al Houndour tieso en el sitio, sin moverse. El sonido de una piedra al rajarse volviendo a sus orejas de un recuerdo que creía que había logrado suprimir y esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Hey, Rad? - Dust le llamó.

El Shinx era incapaz de sentir las emociones de los demás en estos momentos, pero la cara que había puesto el otro le había delatado.

\- Ven, sigamos. - le dijo con delicadeza.

Radius no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, a paso mucho más acelerado, adelantándose al grupo esquivando a todos, excepto en un momento que pasó entre un humano que cruzaba el puente en dirección contraria y Zed, chocando con éste último mientras un ligero gruñido resonaba en el interior de su garganta. Zed casi perdió el equilibrio, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Sin embargo, Lucy no era de las que ignoraban esas cosas a la ligera, y no estaba a punto de dejar que alguien pisase sobre Zed de aquella manera.

\- ¡Mira por dónde vas, capullo! - Le pegó un buen grito, ya que estaba enfadadísima con el antiguo Eevee. No le iba a permitir a nadie que abusara de Zed así, aunque ella lo hiciera de vez en cuando y en broma.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca y déjame en paz! - Le saltó Radius, esto haciendo que tanto Shade como Dust adquiriesen una expresión dolida en sus rostros, ya que ellos sabían que había únicamente una cosa que hiciera que Radius se pusiera de esa manera.

Zed y Lucy se miraron el uno a la otra un momento, pero la previamente Shinx no iba a dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente, pero…

\- Por favor… No se lo tengáis en cuenta. - Les pidió Shade mirando a la Shiny Riolu. - Es solo… - Pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras para describirlo que su hermano estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

\- Se ha llevado un fuerte golpe en una herida que aún está abierta y sangrante. - Dijo Dust, volviendo a caminar a la altura del grupo.

Tras este pequeño… momento, los quince Pokémon llegaron a los muelles y se dirigieron hacia el barco. Radius les estaba esperando junto al puesto de billetes todavía cerrado, su mirada perdida, pensativo. Al menos hasta que vio al grupo y se levantó, acercándose a Lucy.

\- Oye… Lo siento por lo que dije antes. No-. - Empezó a disculparse con ella, pero Lucy suspiró y le presionó un puño contra la cabeza y empezó a frotarlo.

\- Olvídalo, tonto. No es el fin del mundo… pero la próxima vez te vas a llevar más que un roce. - Le advirtió y se fue en dirección al puerto, junto a los demás.

Siendo sinceros, el gesto le resultó ligeramente familiar, tal vez porque ella estaba haciéndolo con el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Aun así, Rad cerró los ojos por ello para luego mirarla.

\- Puede que me venga bien un calambrazo… o dos. - Respondió él caminando hacia el barco de nuevo.

Una vez estuvieron allí, Elly les enseñó la brújula a Will, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos y se lo arrebató, agradeciéndoselo a todos los dioses que le vinieron a la cabeza. Leonard los miró.

\- Muchas gracias… ¿y que ha sido del ladrón? - Eric fue el que respondió, aunque su presencia y postura le resultaron extrañas.

\- Lo hemos entregado a las autoridades, y se lo han llevado para un interrogatorio… dudo que moleste a nadie más. - Sus palabras confundieron aún más al Vaporeon.

\- Sabes, es curioso… pareces la más joven de la pandilla, que son tos muy fuertes, pero… ¿tú eres la que manda? - Declaró lo obvio, y el Eevee solo pudo mirar al suelo mientras todos a su alrededor reían o sonreían.

\- ¡Eso no importa nah! - El capitán irrumpe en la conversación y se mete la brújula en el bolsillo de su gabardina, sus ojos llameantes con energía. - ¡Tengo mi tesoro, y es todo gracias a vosotros, bucaneros! ¡Estoy fenomenal! ¡Ahora, pedirle lo que queráis a este lobo de mar y lo hará sin rechistar! - La sonrisa que llevaba en la cara era la que Leonardo siempre le gustaba ver.

\- Bueno… originalmente necesitábamos a alguien que nos llevase a Zalkar… - Elly no pudo terminar esa frase, porque el capitán la interrumpió.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Pardiez, entonces partimos ya mismo! Y allí estaré para cuando queráis ir a cualquier otra isla. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ayudarme a recuperar mi tesoro! - Al decir esto se subió de nuevo al barco y los invitó a subir finalmente.

Todos se miraron el uno al otro, encantados con todo esto, y subieron al barco hasta que solo quedó un Pokémon en el muelle. Era un Riolu, que estaba temblando como un flan, y que Zed reconoció como su pareja.

\- Lucy, ¿qué pasa? Vamos. - La llamó, y al ver que no se movía decidió volver al puerto para hablar con ella. La antigua Shinx miró abajo y el agua, lo cual recordó a Zed su condición. - Ah… si… Bueno, tú cierra los ojos y… te ayudaré a cruzar. - La Riolu hizo lo que le dijo y cerró los ojos y no podía ver más que oscuridad. Sintió las patas del otro Riolu posándose sobre sus hombros y empezó a moverse hacia la placa de madera. Necesito unos pocos pasos a ciegas antes de que notara como el suelo perdía densidad bajo sus patas, y saber que estaba directamente sobre el agua, tratando de volver hacia atrás, aunque la fuerza de su pareja se lo impidió mientras avanzaban a ritmo de caracol. Poco a poco, oía más ruidos de conversación y risas, ya que se acercaba poco a poco…

De repente, Zed se paró donde estaba.

\- ¡Nox, quítate de enmedio! ¡Vamos! - Lucy oyó una risa desde el bote. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo… fuera lo que fuera.

\- Creo que… no. Quiero motivarla un poco. - Al decir esto puso una pata sobre la madera y comenzó a presionarla, lo cual hizo que el puente temblara como la gelatina, provocando que los dos Riolus entraran en pánico.

\- ¡Nox, párate, pedazo de cabrón ígneo o te juro que voy allí ahora mismo y te arranco el corazón! - La risa cesó por unos instantes mientras Lucy se dejaba los pulmones con tanto griterío. Para bien de ambos, Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio como la sonrisa en la cara de la Vulpix crecía hasta niveles perturbadores, y empezó a mover la tabla, esta vez más rápido y fuerte. Lucy llegó al punto sin retorno y se puso histérica, mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Dust, e ignoró a Zed y se lanzó hacia delante corriendo y pegando puñetazos al aire como si estuviera loca, sin saber a dónde iba. Empezó a gritar nombres y obscenidades y algunas cosas sin sentido mientras corría sin parar. Solo sabía que el suelo bajo sus pies no acababa, hasta que de repente…

**PUUUMMM**

Lucy se metió de narices contra la otra barandilla del barco, cayendo hacia atrás con otro ruido seco, mientras todo le daba vueltas, y todo mientras Nox estallaba en carcajadas, al igual que cualquier otro Pokémon que no supiera de qué iba toda la escena. Incluso Elly fue incapaz de resistirse a reír a la mala suerte de su amiga, sabiendo que más tarde le diría que era la "más peor mejor amiga de todos los tiempos".

Dust se acercó a ella tras todo esto.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Todo bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? - Le preguntó con claro tono de preocupación mientras la inspeccionaba solo con la mirada.

Afortunadamente sólo había sido el golpe. Ella respondió balbuceando nada que fuese posible entender. Es momentos como este en los que nadie puede evitar reírse.

Mientras tanto, Zed no sabía ni qué hacer ni decir, y no pudo hacer más que dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Nox, que se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de reir. - Oye, por lo menos la he subido a bordo. - Al decir esto el Zorua suspiró, sabiendo que iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

* * *

***Desde alguna habitación secreta a la cual se accede mediante complicadísimo proceso secreto… vale en el cuarto de la basura.* **

**Ray: joder! al menos esta tufa impedirá que me huelan aquí. En fin este parece un gran punto donde parar. Si ya me querían arrancar la piel por haberles hecho cambiar de cuerpo ahora Radius querrá matarme por hacerle recordar ese momento… y Shade querrá interrogarme sobre el paradero de Eric566… Sí, parece que estoy jodido por todos lados.**

**Natalie: ¡Da la cara, joputa!**

**Ray: qué vocabulario tan bonito… En fin, no hay mucho tiempo así que esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo. En el próximo tal vez conozcáis más a algún personaje durante la primera parte y será un modo de hacer un "time skip" del viaje en barco hacia Zalkar.**

**Eric: Bueno, tú eres quien les ha enseñado todo esto, así que… no tienes a nadie que culpar más que a ti mismo.**

**Ray: oh cállate! y no te dejes ver por Shade o dile adiós a… ya sabes… **

**Eric: Ya pueden buscar, porque a mí no me van a encontrar. Tú, en cambio… me parece que has cometido un grave error al revelar tu presencia**

**Ray: en fin. ¿Le dices algo a la gente y cerramos esto antes de que me puedan localizar… o me quede sin nariz? No es precisamente agradable este olor.**

**Eric: Vale vale… Como siempre, ha sido un placer escribir este capítulo para todos vosotros. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y nos veremos en el siguiente. ¡Cuidaros!**

**Ray: solo una cosa más: me da miedo prometer cosas, pero desde este capítulo vamos a intentar hacer capítulos más cortos para poder sacarlos antes y que no os paséis entre tres semanas y mes y medio sin capítulo. Hacemos mucho con estos capítulos conjuntos que se lleva tiempo después de haber terminado el cap en sí… esperamos que de esta manera podamos tener capítulos más a menudo.**

**Ray: Ahora sí, como él ha dicho, esperamos que hayáis disfrutado del cap y hasta el próximo! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	19. Cap XIX: Vestigios de una era destruida

**Eric566: Mira, hemos hecho algo al final, qué curioso, ¿no?**

**Rayrudan: bueno gente por fín hemos terminado este capítulo, lamentamos la epsera si ha sido muy larga pero hemos tenido una semana cojonuda… y ahí lo dejo.**

**Eric566: Y como esta nota ha sido realizada después de escribir la que está al final del capítulo, os haré un pequeño spoiler: Decimos porque esta semana ha sido una mierda… para ambos.**

**Ray: Bueeeeeno… mi compañero aquí tuvo una ligera idea sobre qué hacer en las notas de autor de cabeza de capítulo… pero claro, no me puedo aplicar el cuento ya que solo parezco tener un reviewer constante así que… mejor lo dejo y os dejo con el aburridísimo Disclaimer... que por mucho que adornes siempre será peor que una mosca cojonera rondándote la oreja.**

**Disclaimer: E'toh mendas nunca han dicho na' de se' dueños de Pokémon. La franquisia pe'tenece a los grandes jefes GF y TPC. Nosotro' solo somos dueños de nue'tros pe'sonajes y de la región donde to' e'te cacao sa montao, ademá' de la historia en sí de este fic.**

**Eric566: Oye oye, vaya actitud más negativa, ¿no? ¡Anda, ve y escribe una contestación a la reseña de Hinebras, leñe, que por lo menos te deja una!**

**Ray: tú nunca escribes eso cada capítulo como para que te resulte pedante. A nadie le gusta repetirse. Y la única negatividad que tengo es para con el Disclaimer. Admitelo, nadie lo lee pero tienes que escribirlo igual para quitarte líos de encima. Bueno sin más! A disfrutar del capítulo gente! Yaju!**

* * *

\- Oh Arceus… allá vamos otra vez… Oh no… N- Lucy trató de contenerlo, pero no fue capaz de vencer su mareo marítimo, corrió a la barandilla y echó toda la comida del día por la borda.

Zed la siguió y le puso una pata sobre la espalda, reconfortándola poco a poco mientras soltaba todo. Una vez que hubo terminado, se dio la vuelta y se sentó con una cara de mareo y enfado, pero sobretodo enfado. - Odio el agua… **y odio los barcos**. - Zed suspiró cuando Lucy llegó a esta conclusión mientras soltaba su rabia de la mejor manera que podía.

\- Vale, vale, vamos a calmarnos un poco… vamos al frente del barco y mirar el mar, a ver si nos ocupamos de esos miedos tuyos, ¿vale Lucy? Si no, vamos a tener muchos problemas… - La Riolu lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero finalmente accedió a ello con las sonrisas y palabras reconfortantes y dulces que le dedicaba Zed. Lucy se aproximó a la barandilla y miró al mar, lo cual hizo que su mareo volviera con aún más fuerza, pero hizo de tripas corazón cuando Zed la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó, diciéndole que abriera los brazos para que circulara mejor el aire.

Siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, dejando a los dos en una pose un tanto peculiar: Zed agarrado a Lucy por su cintura, abrazándola, y ella con los brazos abiertos y extendidos, en cruz, mientras miraban al mar en la proa del barco.

Por otro lado, los Kaiser estaban esparcidos por el barco. Luca había decidido quedarse cerca de Serge y asegurarse de que no se Acomodaba en la chimenea o en la barandilla. Estaba asustada. Hadrim estaba pensando en qué harían cuando llegasen a puerto. El Zorua estaba tranquilo en el camarote que les había prestado el Capitán Will por si acaso la travesía se alargaba por la noche, lo cual parecía más probable según pasaban las horas. Dark estaba disfrutando de una siesta mientras Natalie charlaba con Shade. Luna estaba pegada a Nox como siempre, disfrutando del hecho de que su presencia era suficiente para molestar al otro tipo fuego. Dust estaba paseando tranquilamente de aquí para allá, murmurando alguna canción de navegantes que conocía, sin saber si debería simplemente dejar que el aire en sus pulmones llevase la letra. Y Radius… El Houndour estaba verde, tumbado en lo más extremo posible de popa, sobre los motores ya que allí el barco se movía mucho menos arriba y abajo. Aun así le era imposible no sentirse fatal, pero al menos lo tenía más fácil manteniendo la comida del día en el estómago.

Mientras estaba paseaba, Dust se cruzó con Leonard, que estaba a sus cosas, aunque el Shinx podía jurar que el Vaporeon estaba tarareando una canción que le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Capitán Will empezó a cantar desde la cabina de mando. Una canción que Leonard no tardó en seguir y que dejó que el humano llevase el liderato.

\- "_In Amsterdam there lived a Maid.  
Mark well what I do say!  
In Amsterdam there lives a Maid.  
And she was mistress of her trade.  
I'll go no more a rovin'  
with you fair Maid._" -

Empezó el Capitán y Leonard le siguió en la segunda y las dos últimas líneas de la estrofa.

\- "_A rovin', a rovin'.  
Since rovin's been my ru-i-in.  
I'll go no more a rovin'  
with you fair maid._" -

Dust no se pudo resistir y sonrió y decidió unirse a la canción en la siguiente parte a coro. Las voces del Vaporeon y el Shinx juntándose y oyéndose por todo el barco, al igual que la voz de Will. Cuando esa canción terminó, los tres se permitieron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, hasta que Leonard decidió empezar con otra canción.

\- "_Come all you young sailor men,  
listen to me.  
I'll sing you a song of the  
fish in the sea.  
__And it's..._" -

Empezó liderando para luego ser seguido por los otros dos.

\- "_Windy weather, boys,  
stormy wheather, boys.  
When the wind blows,  
We are all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly,  
blow ye winds, blow;  
Jolly sou'wester, boys,  
steady she goes._" -

Y Leonard siguió liderando el resto de la canción. Esto claro llevó a que se encadenó una canción tras otra. Tras terminar esta y descansar unos segundos el siguiente en liderar fue Dust.

\- "_Weigh-hay and up she rises  
Weigh-hay and up she rises  
Weigh-hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!_" -

Empezó el Shinx y los otros dos empezaron a seguirle nada más reconocer la canción, pero luego le dejaron liderar a él.

\- "_What will we do  
with a drunken sailor;  
What will we do  
with a drunken sailor;  
What will we do  
with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning!_" -

Y con esto, los tres continuaron cantando las canciones una tras otra, turnándose para liderar cada canción.

Eric levantó la cabeza cuando oyó los cantos y se sintió inclinado a seguir el ritmo con un murmullo, aunque no supiera como iba la canción, y siguió caminando a donde estaba Nox, algo molesto.

\- Oye, ¿tienes un minuto? - La presencia del Eevee hizo que Nox se pusiera tieso, sorprendido por lo directo que estaba siendo el antiguo Riolu, pensando por un segundo que era la mismísima Emily… pero fue entonces cuando recordó que no era ella en aquel cuerpo y se relajó.

\- Eeeh… sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa? - No estaba muy seguro de saber de qué quería hablar Eric.

\- Bueno, sé que toda esta experiencia nos está afectando a todos, así que estoy comprobando si todo el mundo anda bien… y también hacer tiempo para que se acabe este viajecito, porque estoy aburridísimo, oye. - Cuando Eric admitió esto consiguió que la última adición al equipo riera.

\- Vaya, eres el último Pokémon que pensaría que viniera a hablar conmigo. Normalmente te diría que fueras y "hablaras" con Elly, pero no estáis en vuestros propios cuerpos así que eso no está permitido. - Se rio de su propia broma mientras Eric suspiraba y se encogía de hombros.

\- Por supuesto que irías por ahí… - El antiguo Riolu murmuró. - Además, dijo que quería hablar con las otras chicas… últimamente está con ellas bastante. - Sonaba un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿He oído algo de envidia en tu voz? No sé de qué te preocupas, a Elly no le gustan las hembras, además de que ya lo hicisteis oficial por lo que sé… - Nox era incapaz de borrar la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara, incluso aunque Eric le mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

El Vulpix levantó las patas delanteras como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

\- Oye, dame un respiro, que no puedo hacer ese tipo de bromas con la señorita "La diversión no está permitida". - Dice esto y mueve la cabeza hacia donde está Luna, aludiendo a la verdadera propietaria de su cuerpo actual como una aguafiestas.

\- Yo también tengo que atarme las patas, ¿sabes? - Respondió ella ya que la había incluido en su conversación.

\- Bueno, aun así no hace falta que seas tan pesada. Es decir, ya te he dicho varias veces que no voy a hacer nada raro, porque el mero pensamiento me es incómodo, además de que veo más que suficiente cuando voy al baño… que por cierto es una experiencia **muy **rara. - Eric casi no pudo contener una risa, admitiendo que esos momentos para él también eran especialmente raros.

Ella solo suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo. - ¿Sabes? Cuando no estás presumiendo o siendo un plasta, es bastante agradable estar contigo. ¿Quieres tiempo para ti? Creo que nos vendría bien a los dos. - Y con eso, Luna empezó a irse. - Os dejo para que habléis. - Dijo y se marchó.

Ciertamente, había pasado suficiente tiempo con Nox para conocerle mejor… en cierto sentido, y había decidido darle un pequeño voto de confianza, pero siendo lo orgullosa que era necesitaba una excusa para irse y la aparición de Eric no podría haber llegado en el mejor momento.

Eric la miró mientras se marchaba.

\- La leche… has conseguido que te deje en paz. Una de dos, o has conseguido enfadarla bastante o te estás convirtiendo en un Pokémon responsable y respetable. - El antiguo Riolu no pudo evitar bromear, y el Vulpix apreció el cumplido.

\- ¿Que se puede decir? En el fondo, soy alguien bastante legal… A veces. Además, yo no soy de esos que hacen esas cosas en los cuerpos de otra gente… Dust, en cambio… Lucy se estaría desquiciando con él ahora mismo si lo supiera - Lo dejó un poco en el aire, y Eric alza una ceja, algo dudoso, y al final Nox suspira. - Vale, está bien, he hecho un poco de investigación por mi parte mientras ella no miraba, para qué negarlo. Pero oye, como diría Jake: "Es solo una curiosidad infantil". Y estoy dispuesto a decir que tú también lo has hecho. - Aunque las palabras de Jake no sonaban bien en boca de Nox, Eric no pudo evitar reír.

\- Si, pues no funciona cuando lo dices tú, Nox. Y a diferencia de ti, a mi esas cosas ni se me pasan por la cabeza… y ya tengo una pareja para todas esas cosas. - El Eevee sonrió más y más y el Vulpix se tumbó sobre su espalda, soltando un gruñido.

\- Oye, pensaba que habías venido aquí a hablar, no a darme quemaduras de tercer grado, cabronazo. - Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo con lo que consideraron un juego de palabras bastante bueno.

El Vulpix se puso bien otra vez y miró frente a frente a un Eric un tanto preocupado.

\- Estás bien, ¿no? Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde lo de Dust y Emily… - Eric no pudo terminar de hablar, pero él ya se esperaba alguna respuesta de Nox antes incluso de que abriera la boca.

\- Ya lo tengo un poco superado, ¿vale? Además… la culpa fue mía, estaba siendo un idiota y… tratando de imitar a otra persona… no me gusta pensarlo mucho, ¿vale? Y tampoco lo pienso antes de hacerlo, o después, así que… vamos a dejarlo por favor, y a lo mejor algún día sabré que hacer con todo esto… - Eric no le presionó más y dejó el tema, ya que parecía que todo aquello había afectado bastante a su compañero. Ambos continuaron su conversación con temas triviales y riendo, aunque fuera muy raro verlos juntos así.

Elly salió del camarote y estiró los brazos, respirando el aire salado del mar, buscando algo que hacer. Vio a Luna pasando por su lado, y antes de que pudiera preguntar oyó la risa de la propia Vulpix, girándose hacia el origen del sonido para ver a Nox y a Eric hablando juntos. Centró su atención en Shade y Natalie, que estaban en la cubierta hablando juntas para tomar un poco el aire y pasear, y decidió unirse a ellas para hablar de tonterías.

Jake estaba tumbado en la hamaca que sería su cama si debían quedarse a dormir, leyendo un libro por la quinta vez, ya un poco aburrido, y Serge… estaba siendo él mismo, pero en el cuerpo de Luna. Estaba tumbado en su costado sobre la cabina del timón, con la chimenea a sus espaldas. Solo quería descansar y dormir la siesta desde el lugar más algo que podía, como tenía costumbre, pero…

Luca estaba preocupada. Sabía que a Serge le gustaba ponerse en lugares altos, pero en primer lugar, sus patas no se pueden sujetar a los sitios donde él se posa normalmente a descansar, y en segundo, su cuerpo no está hecho para dormir de pie. Y no saber en qué posición estaba él, ya que no podía verle, la tenía caminando ansiosa alrededor de la cabina de mando.

\- Oye. ¿Todo bien, cari? - Preguntó Hadrim al verla caminando de esa manera y ella le explicó su preocupación. - No te preocupes tanto, tendrá cuidado. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? A lo mejor de ayuda a calmar los nervios. - Le dijo. - También podemos ir a ver cómo les va a los demás. - Dijo.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Luca decidió confiar e ir con él, sin embargo…

\- ¡Oi, Serge! ¡Más vale que te quedes alejado de los bordes! - Le dijo desde abajo. Serge abrió un ojo y la miró.

\- ¡Mira, he tardado veinte minutos en subirme aquí arriba, así que no me lo fastidies o empezaré a posar en tu cuerpo otra vez! ¡Y esta vez las posturas serán menos decentes, te lo advierto! - Cerró los ojos y se giró sobre sigo mismo para mirar a la otra parte, lo que hizo que Hadrim soltase una risilla.

Tras esto, los dos se pusieron a pasear por la cubierta, parándose cuando se encontraban con alguien e incluso aconsejaron a Lucy sobre dónde ponerse en el barco para que no se marease tanto.

\- Pobre chica. La primera vez es siempre la peor. - Comentó Luca.

\- Bueno, estar en proa no ayuda tampoco, ya sabes cómo se pone a rebotar aquí. - Dijo Hadrim, riendo un poco. - Solo aquellos con un estómago fuerte pueden soportar un viaje en proa. - añadió inflando el pecho con orgullo, haciendo que el pelaje del cuello del Zorua se volviese más grande.

Zed y Lucy se volvieron para mirarlos, y después se volvieron al camarote donde estaban sus camas. Luca solo soltó una risilla.

\- ¿Tú hablas de tener un estómago fuerte? - Preguntó ella con tono burlón. - ¿tengo que recordarte cuántas vueltas diste aquella vez antes de echar el desayuno? - Añadió, pinchándole con una garra en el vientre con suavidad, haciendo que Had abandonase esa postura, y él también rio.

\- Tenías que sacarlo, ¿verdad? - Fingió sentirse ofendido, bajando la cabeza y mirándola con la cabeza ladeada.

\- No vayas por ahí presumiendo de una fuerza que no tienes. - Le devolvió ella, tras lo cual los dos se echaron a reír.

**(Ray: A partir de aquí, buscad y escuchad: Pokémon X/Y - B/W Emotion theme HD (Official))**

El sol se empezaba a poner y el cielo azul poco a poco cambiaba a unos tonos más anaranjados. Ni siquiera su situación actual era capaz de romper este momento para ellos en cuanto Hadrim se sentó, observando la puesta de sol que se acercaba.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto me alegro de que aquel Ekans intentase comerme? - Le preguntó Had, Luca solo sonrió.

\- No. ¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella, decidiendo seguirle el juego, sabiendo que quería decirlo.

\- Porque si no, nunca habría conocido a quien decidiría que sería con quién querría pasar el resto de mis días. - Dijo él.

Luca tuvo que reprimirse a soltar un agudo sonido de alegría, aun así le sonrió cálidamente y los dos comenzaron a recordar aquellos días. Cómo Had, siendo un Eevee, estaba asustado de todo lo que estaba relacionado con los humanos, sobresaltándose incluso por la mayor nimiedad. O incluso cuando empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del televisor intentando averiguar cómo sacar al presentador que estaba "atrapado dentro" como él decía. Hasta que Dani tuvo que salvar el aparato cuando casi se cae al suelo por culpa del curioso cachorrito Eevee, que corrió a esconderse a toda pastilla. Pero no todo era recordar los pequeños momentos de Had. Él le recordó a ella aquella vez que la había llevado fuera de la casa mientras todavía estaba bajo el cuidado de la familia y los problemas que ella había tenido fuera del perímetro de la casa o de los caminos. Sus habilidades de supervivencia eran nulas y, sinceramente, ella estaba asustada de lo salvaje y se sobresaltaba fácilmente. Los dos recordaron ese día y cómo fue. Cómo los dos se perdieron en el bosque por culpa de un pequeño insecto y la bronca que se llevaron de los humanos cuando regresaron a casa hacia la medianoche. También recordaron cómo se encariñaron tanto el uno con el otro que cuando se separaron Hadrim no era capaz de hacer nada bien en la manada, mientras que Luca se había pegado a una ventana, mirando hacia el bosque.

Y ahora aquí estaban, con un pequeño problema de cambio de cuerpos, pero juntos al menos. Disfrutando de la escena del crepúsculo frente a ellos y la fresca brisa marina, él apoyado en ella y ella con un ala sobre él. En aquel momento Emily pasó por detrás suya, paseándose por la bote y presumiendo de su "cuerpazo", que era el de Dark, y les oyó decir esto último. Tuvo las ganas de decir que eran más empalagosos que Eric y Elly, pero se lo calló y decidió volver a lo suyo.

\- Shade. - Natalie llamó a la Eevee en cuanto las dos y Elly se quedaron sin tema de conversación. - Quería preguntarte… - Empezó, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para su pregunta. - Es sobre Radius y… - No necesitó decir nada más, ya que la Eevee supo entonces lo que iba a preguntar.

\- Él… tuvo una mala experiencia con una piedra evolutiva. - Dijo ella. - Veréis, cuando Ichiro, Dust, Radius y yo nos preparábamos para ir a este viaje, conseguir todas las medallas y demás, antes de que el problema de corazón de Ichiro sucediese por primera vez, Ichi le regaló a Radius una Piedra trueno, sabiendo lo mucho que él quería evolucionar en Jolteon. Claro, Radius estaba feliz como unas castañuelas. Todo pasó, la piedra se rajó, su cuerpo absorbió la electricidad dentro de esta… Sin embargo… No pasó nada más. La Piedra trueno sin poder se convirtió en una simple piedra y… bueno, miradme, ¿veis a un Jolteon? - Preguntó, y Natalie no dijo ni hizo nada, pero agachó las orejas.

\- Lo peor de todo es que, desde entonces, su cuerpo no ha vuelto a absorber ninguna piedra así que… Al parecer al no evolucionar entonces, se quedó sin poder hacerlo jamás. Rad estaba destrozado. No hubo manera de sacarle de debajo de la cama de Ichiro durante días. Pensábamos que lo había superado pero parece que lo que pasó todavía le duele mucho. - Terminó, recordando cómo le había saltado a Lucy.

Elly asintió, ya que ahora comprendía porque él se había puesto de aquella manera al mediodía, y se dijo que le explicaría a su amiga que le pasaba a Radius… porque solo Arceus sabía que cuando Lucy contestaba "No pasa nada" en realidad se estaba guardando todo para devolvérselo todo junto. Era **muy** rencorosa, pero Elly podía vivir mientras no se pasara.

**(Ray: La música termina aquí. ¿Sonreír o llorar? ¿Ambas quizás?)**

* * *

Unas horas después, casi era la hora de la cena. Habían llegado a Zalkar pero el Capitán les había dicho que no le habían dado permiso para atracar ya que todos los muelles iban a estar ocupados durante la noche, por lo que tendrían que esperar a que se hiciese algún hueco el día siguiente. Tanto los Kaiser como el Equipo Star estaban a sus cosas mientras la cena para todos era preparada. Dark se había despertado una hora antes y había visto a Leonard saltar al mar y luego volver al barco con tras cazar algunos peces. Al parecer tendrían pescado esa noche y Will fue quien limpió y preparó el mismo, ya que el Vaporeon se fue a su camarote en cuanto le dejó el pescado al humano.

Todos los miembros del Equipo Star miraron a otro lado y "rechazaron" amablemente la propuesta.

\- Lo siento, somos… eh… vegetarianos. - Elly improvisó una excusa, aludiendo al hecho de que de dónde venían los animales no eran muy frecuentes, y el canibalismo estaba muy mal visto… Por suerte, el dúo de marineros habían comprado ingentes cantidades de frutas y vegetales mientras estaban en puerto, por lo que no se quedarían con hambre aquella noche.

\- Debemos comprar verde y frutas para luchar contra el escorbuto, pero 'amos a tener que comprar cosas cuando lleguemos a Zalkar… es peligroso acercarse a la costa d' noche, así que os va a tocar dormir en el mar esta noche. - Las buenas nuevas no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia ni ha Radius y ni a Lucy, cuyas caras palidecieron en cuanto se lo dijeron, aunque todos los demás no se sintieron muy afectados. La cena pasó sin muchos incidentes, aunque Lucy tuvo problemas para mantener la comida dentro, y los Kaiser y el Equipo Star se retiraron a su camarote, mientras que Will y Leonard se iban al suyo propio. Serge pensó que aquellos lugares cerrados, la necesidad de tener que dormir todos en el mismo lugar, y el hecho que estaban en un barco fueron razones más que suficientes para contar una historia de miedo que "había escuchado hace mucho tiempo", aunque cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabía que se la acaba de inventar.

\- … el fantasmagórico velero por fin cesó su espeluznante avance junto al barco, cuya tripulación solo pudo titubear en horror al ver la cara en descomposición de una mujer, la piel abultada y pálida, con bultos llenos de agua y vísceras putrefactas, unos ojos vacíos y desalmados, y con la parte izquierda de su cabeza carcomida por los peces, dándole una apariencia aterradora, como si fuera la portadora de la misma peste… - Todos lo estaban escuchando atentamente, y aunque la historia no era nada espectacular, las descripciones eran bastante buenas.

\- Abrió la boca con una calma y lentitud agonizantes, como si los cartílagos de su boca estuvieran podridos y dañados por la corrupción del tiempo, una peste asquerosa y líquido negro rojizo saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios mientras decía las palabras: "Me temo que después de todo, os convertiréis en parte de mi tripulación… y navegaremos los siete mares para siempre bajo mi mandato, ¡la Capitana Valeria!" y rio mientras sus huesudos marineros, que a aquellas alturas eran más carne putrefacta que hueso… - Incluso imitaba la voz que la pirata zombi tendría si existiera. - ...se abalanzaron sobre los mortales, y la tripulación ni el barco jamás fueron encontrados… humanos… y Pokémon por igual. Y dicen que sus espíritus, sedientos de sangre y venganza, todavía viajan por estos mares… buscando a más miembros para su creciente tripulación… - La historia ya estaba llegando a su fin, y Zed y Lucy estaban temblando como hojas, al igual que Dark, que estaba tratando, y fallando, de mantenerse valiente, clavando las garras en la madera, con las orejas inconscientemente agachadas y la cola moviéndose de lado a lado incómoda. Shade estaba con Radius, pegándose a él mientras intentaba pensar en cosas bonitas y Radius intentaba mantener la comida en su estómago, demasiado ocupado para escuchar la historia mientras Eric y Elly estaban sentados juntos, con una gran sonrisa en las caras, y Nox trataba de retener la risa mientras miraba a Zed y Lucy, mientras reconfortaba a Emily, que estaba igual de asustada que ellos, y Jake… bueno, era Jake, tumbado en su hamaca y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Yyyyyy… si alguien, en mitad de la noche, mientras la luna sonríe sobre las sucias e impenetrables aguas de este infinito mar, alguien toca a la puerta de tu cabina dos veces, y se abre poco a poco… ¡Tú también serás parte de la tripulación de la fantasmagórica Capitana Valeria! - Al gritar esto abrió las alas, tratando de parecer muy intimidante, mirando específicamente a Lucy, y fue entonces cuando alguien pegó un porrazo a la puerta de la cabina y asustó a todos lo que había dentro. Zed y Lucy gritaron al mismo tiempo y se metieron debajo de una de las literas a velocidades espasmosas, Emily se encogió y se cubrió la cabeza con las garras, y Elly pegó un buen bote y miró la entrada, Eric tratando de ponerle la pata alrededor de la cintura, aunque fuera más grande que él. Dark dio tal brinco que acabó colgado del techo… vale no, sólo se puso en pie de un bote, soltando un ladrido de sorpresa con el pelaje erizado. Natalie encaró de golpe la puerta, sus pensamientos interrumpidos por el sonido. Shade escondió la cabeza bajo el pecho de su hermano, colándola en el hueco entre su pecho y su pata derecha. Hadrim y Luca estaban tranquilamente tumbados en sus literas, mirando ahora a la puerta con curiosidad.

\- Si ahora nos convertimos en parte de una tripulación fantasma vas a tener una eternidad de sufrimiento, Serge. - Dijo Hadrim ya que al menos uno de los presentes pediría su cuello.

Este Pokémon siendo Luna, que actualmente se encontraba debajo de la litera de Hadrim y Luca, escondiéndose, e incluso les había quitado la manta para echársela por encima. Seamos sinceros, era ligeramente divertido ver a tan orgullosa hembra acojonada.

¿Qué hay con ser un Bromista? No es divertido cuando se te presenta una oportunidad de oro y la dejas escapar. Dust había ido a beber algo, volviendo para cuando Serge estaba contando la última parte de la historia. Cuando terminó, Dust simplemente no pudo aguantarse. Conteniendo la risa llamó cuatro veces a la puerta y luego la abrió cuando consiguió mantener una cara casual, parándose en cuanto se fijó en que todos le miraban.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Preguntó, pasando un mal rato intentando aguantarse la risa al verles las caras.

\- ¡Cabrón! ¡Estabas escuchando desde fuera! - Nox le acusó, recuperándose del susto.

\- Oye, si la puerta está cerrada es de buena educación **llamar** antes de entrar. - Le respondió Dust con la sonrisa que intentaba esconder empezando a abrirse camino por su cara.

\- ¡Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust! - Lucy salió de debajo de la cama, su voz ascendiendo en tono e intensidad mientras más largo hacía el nombre. - Me las vas a **pagar **pedazo de basura pokémon. - Casi escupió estas palabras, y no era la única que tenía la sangre hirviendo en aquella habitación, con Elly tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y Nox, cuyos ojos **literalmente **estaban brillando.

\- Va. Va. No vayamos a degollarnos unos a otros ahora. - Dijo Dark, intentando mantener una voz tranquila para calmar a todos, aunque más a sí mismo. - Una broma es una broma después de todo y algunos de nosotros necesitan mantenerse lo más tranquilos posibles. - Añadió mirando a Lucy y luego a Radius, quien estaba intentando calmar a Shade para que saliese de su escondite.

Lo que le vino a Dust a la mente decir tras esto era simplemente demasiado. Sería reírse de lo mal que lo estaban pasando en el barco y aunque él fuese un bromista pervertido, pero no era tan capullo de hacer eso así que se mordió la lengua para luego acercarse a Nox y Emily, aunque su avance pareció dudoso por un momento.

\- No os he asustado demasiado, ¿verdad? - Les preguntó.

Emily todavía se estaba cubriendo pero aun así sonrió un poco.

\- Bueno, para ser sinceros… sí, me has asustado… - Estaba temblando como una hoja la pobre, pero a final de cuentas había sido muy gracioso, incluso Nox, que estaba recuperándose aún, no estaba tan enfadado como el resto.

Serge, mientras tanto, se estaba muriendo de risa.

\- Madre mía, que me parto… Eres brillante Dust. Arceus, por un segundo me habías convencido. Eres un genio, chaval. - Levantó un pulgar y miró a Dust mientras Elly le dirigía una mirada asesina.

\- ¡No le motives! - Sus gritos hicieron que el Pidgeot riera más alto.

\- No la pagues con él, soy un bromista… literal. - Le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la miraba, refiriéndose a su habilidad. - Además, siendo sinceros… esta oportunidad era la ostia. - Añadió soltando una risilla claramente satisfecha.

Tras esto, se acercó a Luna, quien estaba claramente fuera de sí, joder incluso cuando él la llamó la Eevee pegó tal bote que golpeó la litera, dándole a Hadrim un cabezazo en el vientre ya de paso. Dust decidió seguir siendo un buen amigo y empezó a intentar calmarla.

\- Bueno. Será mejor que durmamos algo. Mañana tenemos un largo día de búsqueda que hacer. - Hadrim les dijo a todos, colocándose en otro punto de la litera y poniéndose cómodo para dormir.

El resto empezó a acomodarse tras esto. Eric y Elly trataron de encontrar una posición cómoda en la que el cuerpo frío de Jake no les molestase, Zed y Lucy se tumbaron en su colchón juntos, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir, ya que el Zorua se había quedado con la vista clavada en la puerta del camarote y Lucy apreciaba como el bote iba y venía sin parar. Serge se dirigió a la cama donde estaban Nox y Emily, los cogió a los dos en sus brazos, incluso con sus quejas incesantes, y se quedó dormido sentado en la cama, aunque hizo que la hamaca de Jake se moviera, y el antiguo Sneasel les contestó con un gruñido. Todos se fueron a dormir con la excepción de Dust y Luna, que se negaba en rotundo a salir de debajo de la manta, lo cual solo hizo que Dust sacudiese la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo, entonces me quedo aquí. - Dijo él, esperando que su orgullo la llevase a echarle de su lado.

Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada, solo se quedó debajo de la manta que era su escondite y que ahora estaba escondiendo también un fuerte sonrojo que acababa de adornar su rostro. Emily, que aún no se había dormido, vio como se comportaba como un caballero, y se sorprendió a sí misma imaginándose a ella con él en aquella posición.

Pasaron las horas, y la cabina se llenó de ronquidos, aunque se oyó el sonido de alguien levantándose y abandonando la habitación, seguido poco después de otra persona. La única que estaba despierta aquellas alturas era Lucy, que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la hamaca que tenía encima suya, donde Eric y Elly dormían plácidamente, para preocuparse por quién se iba del camarote. Las hamacas se movían. Todo se movía lentamente. Y la estaba **poniendo de los nervios**. Tanto, que acabó despertando a Zed de los abrazos de oso que le estaba dando al pobre.

\- ¡Hummmph! ¿Qu-? ¡Lucy, que me aplastas! - Zed susurró en alto para no despertar a nadie, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Lucy le obligara a mirar arriba.

\- Míralo Zed. Adelante y atrás. **Atrás y adelante**. Y no para, Zed, y no va a parar. Este lugar está vivo Zed, **vivo**, y nos va a tragar a todos y llevarnos al fondo de este lugar alejado de la pata de Arceus! - Lo apretó aún más, y aunque Zed no entendía qué era lo que decía, si entendió una cosa.

\- Lucy… ¿también le tienes un pánico atroz a los barcos? - Lo que siguió fue semejante alud de palabras mal susurradas y tan rápidas que el pobre Zed no pudo seguir lo que decía.

Mientras Zed intentaba calmar a su aterrada y ansiosa pareja, Dark se había despertado. Había estado durmiendo con la boca abierto, esto causando que el aire se la secara y dándole sed. El Espeon se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se subió a la zona del fregadero y abrió el grifo para luego acercarse al chorro y empezar a beber tranquilo, listo para volver a la cama y al reino de los sueños en cuanto se calmara la sed. Sus sentidos estaban igual que él, por lo que no notaron el sonido de pasos acercándose ni el olor de nadie cerca.

De la otra punta de la esquina, se acercó algo que nunca en su vida habría esperado ver en un lugar como aquel. De una de las puertas salió una criatura blanca, casi flotando y ondeando con un líquido negro y algunos tentáculos, estampándose contra la pared y aporreando el suelo con sus múltiples pies, gritando mientras corría hacia el antiguo Zoroark. Dark se giró al oír el ruido y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Cualquier signo de sueño desapareció de su rostro, ahogado por el tsunami de terror que le azotó, haciendo que se le escapase un grito y cayese al suelo, aterrizando sobre su trasero. El dolor le hizo callarse un momento, pero en cuanto volvió a ver a la criatura su miedo creció y evolucionó en un ataque de pánico total.

Dark regresó a la habitación a toda leche, dando un fortísimo portazo al cerrar la puerta y luego brincando bajo su litera, el golpe despertando a todo el mundo. Natalie también se despertó para ver esto y se quedó mirando a su hermano.

\- ¿Dark? ¿Pero qué-? - Soltó la Eevee asomándose desde la litera para verle, pero a la pobre no le dio ni tiempo a terminar de hablar, ya que la criatura abrió la puerta de sopetón y se metió dentro de la cabina, soltando un chillido que asustó a todos los presentes, incluso a Jake, que pegó un bote, saltó de la hamaca y se dio un cabezazo contra el suelo. Elly, que se despertó con el grito, soltó un chillido de terror cuando la criatura apareció, Zed se desmayó y Lucy comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte que su amiga. Eric y Nox también se asustaron lo suyo, pero se quedaron helados en el sitio, incapaces de moverse. Natalie también soltó un grito al ver al bicho y retrocedió, su hamaca dio un giro y la Eevee cayó sobre su hermano. Hadrim y Luca se habían quedado mudos. Luna, que había decidido quedarse toda la noche debajo de la manta, ni siquiera se atrevió a echar una mirada y se pegó más a un paralizado aunque tembloroso Shinx que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Hay sitio ahí adentro? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Radius y Shade seguían juntos, la Eevee intentando esconderse detrás del Houndour tras haberse unido al coro de gritos y, por una vez, Radius pudo olvidarse de su mareo ya que al parecer todo se le había calmado debido a la situación. Él también estaba asustado y mirando a la criatura, pero con Shade tras él se levantó y encaró al monstruo adoptando una postura agresiva, incluso si estaba temblando, orejas y cola agachadas. La criatura se tiró un buen rato gritando y moviéndose por la habitación, gritando por lo menos una vez a la cara de todos los presentes, moviéndose de lado a lado con rugidos y gritos desgarradores.

Sin embargo, poco a poco los gritos se convirtieron en risas, y el monstruo cayó de espaldas, toda la sabana con algas y agua cayendo a un lado para revelar a un Lucario y un Zoroark que eran incapaces de contener la risa, llorando del dolor que tenían en el cuerpo. Ambos se habían empezado a reír cuando Dark huyó como un cachorro, pero en cuanto se habían puesto a gritar en la habitación, la reacción de todos había sido demasiado para ellos y habían soltado todo lo que llevaban contenido.

\- ¡Arceus, que bueno que ha sido! - Serge apenas podía hablar entre risas, estampando brazos y piernas en el suelo, incapaz de quedarse quieto, mientras Emily se mecía constantemente y agarrándose el costado por el dolor. Las reacciones de sus compañeros fueron bastante variadas, ya que por ejemplo Eric tenía una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que se dió cuenta que Elly estaba frotándose los dientes, imaginándola como si tuviera humo saliendo por las orejas, Zed aún estaba inconsciente, y Lucy estaba a cuatro patas y respirando irregularmente, al mismo tiempo que Jake se levantaba, gruñía y le pegaba una patada al poste, algo que Nox pensó era divertidísimo.

\- Serge. ¡Pedazo de cabrón hijo de puta! - Soltó Radius, escupiéndole las palabras mientras se dejaba caer.

Shade miró por encima de su hermano y el resto miraban al Lucario con miradas asesinas. Todos excepto dos de ellos, a quienes Dust y Natalie estaban intentando calmar lo mejor que podían. Dark seguía temblando, usando las orejas para cubrirse la cara y sus patas para mantener las anteriores cubiertas, mientras que luna se negaba rotundamente a salir de debajo de la sábana.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Casi le da algo a alguien! - Elly estaba rasgando la hamaca con sus garras solo de mirar a la pareja, pero la ignoraron y continuaron con sus risas.

Ella miró a su pareja, ya que no sabía qué hacer, y al final el Eevee se encogió de hombros.

\- Si, seguid riendo, porque dentro de poco vais a tener a una Shinx psicótica que os estará dando descargas controladas… buenos, descontroladas, así que… disfrutar, porque a mí no me gustaría estar en vuestro pelaje. - Les recordó las consecuencias de sus actos y miró a la sonrisa **macabra** que tenía Lucy, que lo miró.

\- Ok, ahora entiendo porque quieres recuperar tu cuerpo tan desesperadamente. - El tono de su voz recordaba al de Jake, lo cual hizo que Emily tragara saliva.

\- ¡Todo fue idea de Serge, lo juro! - La pobre puso el grito en el aire y él la miró con un dolor algo fingido, pero él ya tenía una excusa para todo aquello.

\- Bueno… en realidad, lo estaba haciendo con muy buenas intenciones: Veréis, Emily estaba temblando de miedo después de que terminara mi narración, y la pobre no podía entrar en el reino de los sueños… y claro, siendo yo como soy, me pesaba sobre mi conciencia… - Mientras seguía hablando, todos le estaban dirigiendo esa mirada de "eres penoso mintiendo".

\- Pesarte sobre la conciencia… te va a pesar tanto que te va a enviar al fondo del océano, cabeza hueca… - Elly masculló en voz baja, los ojos de Eric abriéndose como platos.

\- … y ninguno de los dos podíamos conciliar el sueño, y entonces fue el momento en el que tuve una epifanía: "Oye, ¿y por qué no nos disfrazamos de monstruo? De esa manera, no tendrás nada de lo que asustarte." ¡Era el plan perfecto, y como todos habéis visto, ha tenido efecto! - Incluso con rimas no parecía que fuera a salvarse de un buen castigo. - Así que cogimos una manta, le hicimos dos agujeros, unas algas y cosas de esas y nos propusimos asustaros… ¡Y ha funcionado! ¿Ya no está asustada, lo veis? - Cuando apunta a Emily con sus dos patas, ella responde con una gran sonrisa y levanta sus propios brazos en señal de alegría.

Todos les dirigieron miradas asesinas.

\- Estáis más que muertos. Lo sabéis, ¿no? - Nox señaló lo obvio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Radius estaba alterado por todo esto. El antes Eevee quería decir algo, gritarle al gilipollas bromista que actualmente poseía el cuerpo de su madre. Sin embargo, en cuanto se decidió a abrir la boca… tuvo que cerrarla de golpe y salir corriendo del camarote.

\- Ahí va la cena. - Comentó Dust. - Supongo que sabes que si el Capitán se da cuenta de que has hecho agujeros en sus cosas serás **tú** quien le tenga que pagar por ellas. - Le dijo al Lucario.

Mientras tanto, Luca se había ido con su otro cachorro para echarle… un ala con su problema. Serge sacudió la cabeza.

\- Bah, no se darán ni cuenta. No son tan grandes, y tengo muy buena vista. - Ha estas alturas lo único que estaba haciendo era intentar convencerse a sí mismo.

\- ¿Así que has planeado todo esto para ayudar a Emily a dormir? - Natalie preguntó. - Lo único que habría funcionado es conseguir que se relaje por completo. No creo que ir por ahí gastando bromas a los demás sea una buena manera de hacer esto, aunque la risa es la mejor terapia para casi todo. - Dijo, sólo queriendo decir algo mientras mantenía una pata sobre el lomo de Dark y esperaba.

Elly no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más tonterías de ese payaso, al igual que Lucy, y en un verdadero acto de amistad, ambas se abalanzaron sobre la pareja, quienes miraron con caras de terror.

\- **¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡No no nooo! **\- El resto de la noche se llenó de ruidos de golpetazos y gruñidos de dolor provenientes de los dos bromistas y Radius tuvo que pasar el resto de la noche en la popa del barco para evitar volver a echar lo que tenía en el estómago mientras Dark se quedó dormido todavía cubriéndose bajo la litera.

* * *

Llegaron a puerto a mediodía del día siguiente, pero el Capitán y Leonard eran los únicos que estaban despejados y descansados, ya que los demás estaban que se caían de sueño. Cuando les preguntaron si habían oído algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Will y su Vaporeon negaron haber oído nada o despertarse, por lo que todos supusieron que no se despertarían aunque les explotara una bomba al lado. Aun así debieron explicar que había pasado por los muchos moratones y chichones que tenían Serge y Emily, y aunque la hubieran liado de aquella manera, los dos marineros prometieron esperarlos para el viaje de vuelta, ya que no se irían de Zalkar hasta dentro de unos cuantos días, por lo que el grupo se fue al pueblo del puerto. Ni siquiera era una ciudad, pero aunque lo hubiese sido, no tenía nada que ver con Puerto Ébano.

Para empezar, aquí, las casas, tiendas y demás estaban en el suelo y los únicos árboles que crecían lo hacían en los jardines delanteros o traseros de las casas. Éstas estaban hechas de ladrillos pero con tejados de madera. Carreteras llevando a todas partes. Otra gran diferencia era la presencia de Vehículos por aquí y por allá. Coches, camiones de carga e incluso motos. Algunos parados junto a las casas mientras otros estaban en movimiento. En lo referente a construcción, cada casa era similar al resto, sin embargo cada una tenía un color. Una era amarilla, otra era púrpura, algunas repetían colores. Por supuesto, el pueblo tenía personas y Pokémon yendo a sus cosas. Un humano tenía en brazos a una joven Growlithe que se estaba frotando contra su cuello, ambos con una cálida sonrisa. Aquí y allá, Poochyena, Mightyena, Growlithe y Arcanine, también Mienfoo y Mienshao en menor medida, e incluso una pareja de Zoroark mano a mano con una pequeña cachorra humana sobre cuya cabeza había un pequeño Zorua. El lugar daba un aire acogedor y familiar, a pesar de que había algunos solitarios y parejas que discutían pero, por desgracia, de eso hay en todas partes.

El grupo caminó tranquilamente y nadie se metió en su camino... Excepto por un borracho que se acercó a Emily diciendo cosas sobre que los Pokémon deberían de estar encerrados en sus pokéballs, que las calles eran para las personas, al igual que la posibilidad de tener un negocio. Dust se metió en medio en un momento, sin gruñir ni enseñar los colmillos, solo queriendo mantener distancias entre el borracho y Emily.

\- Hhhhheyyyyyyyyyy coshita… - Soltó el tipo, su aliento apestaba a alcohol incluso estando a la distancia que estaban, y estuvo a punto de soltar algo más referente a que deberían estar enjaulados.

Sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se fuesen de manos y zarpas, otro hombre se acercó a ellos y sujetó al bastardo borracho. El hombre era de piel pálida y pelo de color púrpura oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante. Llevaba una camisa blanca simple de botones, unos vaqueros de color verde oscuro sujetos con un cinturón negro sin pokéballs y completaba con un calzado negro. No llevaba ni anillos ni collar y parecía alguien que no suele ponerse accesorios.

\- Deberías dejar de abusar verbalmente de los Pokémon antes de que de verdad acabes expulsado del pueblo, Jones. Vete a casa antes de que te desmayes en mitad de la calle con tu maldito veneno que llamas vodka. - Dijo el hombre, alejando al borracho de ellos.

\- Hey… Nnnno ai nnnnnnnnesheshida' de se' tan bughrlrlrlrlrlrlrshco, b-b-buen shenior… ¡Hic! Me igrhe ahoga… - Y con eso, se marchó sin más problemas.

Tras esto, el hombre que les había ayudado les dedicó una reverencia y les pidió disculpas por lo sucedido para luego irse y dejar al grupo a sus cosas. Al doblar la esquina se giró y clavó su mirada en ellos.

Tras esto se pararon en un restaurante dirigido por Pokémon, lo cual sorprendió gratamente al Equipo Star, y tras terminar una comida bastante breve, decidieron permanecer un poco en la mesa y planificar lo que iban a hacer.

\- Deberíamos caminar por la costa, manteniendo el mar a la vista. - Propuso Hadrim en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados en una mesa.

Elly asintió, de acuerdo con la idea.

\- Sí, probablemente sea nuestra mejor opción si queremos encontrar a Leopold… Ah, muchas gracias. - Sonrió al camarero que le trajo un pequeño plato con un brownie y empezó a comérselo con saña.

Mientras los demás discutían esos planes, Eric miró a su pareja, algo preocupado.

\- Oye Elly, estás comiendo mucho chocolate, y me estás empezando a preocupar… - El antiguo Riolu no sabía cómo decírselo, pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera iba a hacer que la Sneasel reaccionara de alguna manera.

Dejó de comer y giró para la cabeza para mirarlo muy lentamente, una miga del brownie correteando por su labio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Le preguntó acusadoramente, y Eric se dio cuenta de que debería medir sus siguientes palabras… o Elly le montaría una buena.

\- No, no quería decir nada, es solo que… no hemos estado haciendo mucho ejercicio últimamente y podrías… ya sabes… perder forma. - Era inútil a aquellas alturas, como cualquiera que estuviera escuchándolos podría deducir.

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues mira, será mejor que cuides lo que dices o te aplasto! - Elly empezó a ladrarle de repente y se metió lo que quedaba de brownie en la boca, cruzando los brazos y mirando a otra parte, frustrada.

Eric levantó una pata, pero la dejó caer al reconocer que la había metido hasta el fondo.

\- Nunca te metas entre una dama y sus gustos. Podrías perder un… una extremidad si lo haces. - Comentó Dust, exagerándolo un poco mientras estaba intentando encontrar algo que hacer. Elly le dirigió una mirada asesina, ya que no quería oír **ninguna **crítica sobre sus gustos.

\- Bueno. Este no es lugar para montar una escena tampoco, volamos a lo que estábamos, por favor. - Entonces seguimos la línea de costa manteniendo vigilancia por Leopold. Ahora, hablando de provisiones- ¡Uuuuuuuh! ¡Mil gracias! - empezó pero se cortó en cuanto un bol de frutas le fue puesto justo delante de la cara y él se lanzó a comer, haciendo que el resto le mirase raro, ya que él había sido el primero que quería hablar de este tema.

Serge alzó una ceja.

\- Vaya ejemplo que das tío… bueno, recapitulemos: Vamos por la costa, encontramos este Lugia y le pedimos que nos lleve al templo. ¿Simple, no? - Jake asiente.

\- Correcto, pero este plan es bastante volátil e irregular, aunque nuestras posibilidades son extremadamente limitadas… preguntar a otras criaturas conscientes para adquirir pistas sobre la localización del Lugia es un lujo que lamentablemente no nos podemos permitir, y aun así mucho me temo que no obtendríamos beneficio alguno para nuestro caso. - El Sneasel repasa toda la información que tienen con tanta velocidad y precisión que sorprende a varios de los presentes, ya que se está apoyando únicamente en lo que ha memorizado.

\- Como alguien estaba diciendo… Hablemos de provisiones. ¿Cuánto deberíamos llevar? - Preguntó Luca, completando lo que estaba diciendo su pareja ya que éste parecía mucho más concentrado en su comida.

\- Bueno, pues compremos bayas, verduras… y si vosotros queréis, nos llevamos pan o algunos dulces, también es una opción… ah, y chocolate para la señora gordis. - Lucy esto y apunta a Elly acusadoramente, mientras todo el mundo se tapa la boca y dicen "Ooooh!". Elly le dirige una mirada de reproche a la Riolu.

\- Wow, eres la peor Pokémon que jamás haya existido, ¿lo sabes? - Elly preguntó medio en broma, un poco enfadada que se burlaran de ella porque le gustaba el chocolate.

\- ¡Y tú eres la más peor mejor amiga de todos los tiempos! Revancha por haberme dejado que me estampase contra el bordillo en el barco. ¡Nymphe! - Lucy movió su brazo un poco y la silenció con un dedo.

Elly se mordió el labio, intentando no admitir que Lucy la había pillado bien. Pero la venganza sería dulce… dulce como el chocolate. Y aun así, esa última palabra hizo que todo el mundo hiciera el mismo ruido de antes, aunque Elly y Lucy se estaban dirigiendo sonrisas de complicidad, ya que eso eran palabras y no eran de verdad. Lamentablemente, no todos entendieron porque Lucy dijo ese último nombre.

\- Dejar las revanchas para cuando no estemos en un sitio público, ¿queréis? - Dijo Dark con calma mientras disfrutaba de una ensalada esta vez, acompañada con un batido de vainilla.

\- De cualquier manera. ¡Volvamos a lo que tenemos entre manos, gente! Ir por ahí preguntando sólo nos daría un montón de sitios donde buscar donde humanos o Pokémon digan que le han visto. Lo cual nos llevaría a dar vueltas alrededor de la isla siguiendo simplemente rumores. - Dijo Natalie, dejando por un momento su pokepuff de naranja y relamiéndose.

\- ¡Nox, para ya! - Zed golpea la pata del Vulpix al intentar agarrar un trozo de pan que le queda al antes Zorua, y luego miró al Eevee. - Entonces deberíamos buscar a Leopold y no centrarnos en nada más, ¿no? Es decir, ¿tan difícil es encontrar un legendario? - Su pregunta es muy inocente.

Todos los Kaiser le miraron un momento por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Bueno, a menos que quieran que les veamos… nunca podríamos encontrarlos. - Dijo Luna. - Pero puede que con alguien con tanta suerte como tú acabemos entrando en una cueva para descansar y encontremos a Leopold ahí tirado echándose una siesta. - Añadió ella soltando una risilla, burlándose ligeramente y hubo otros que no fueron capaces de aguantarse un carraspeo de risa.

Zed se recogió sobre sí mismo y se convirtió en una bola de pelo azul, lo cual provocó las risas entre todos los presentes. Después de calmarse un poco, pagaron la comida y marcharon hacia la costa para explorar.

Tras horas de conversación y risas, el grupo hizo un alto en un bosque en las cercanías, y mientras todos iban a su bola, Emily decidió evadirse un poco por su cuenta y se metió en el bosque, pensando sin parar en Dust. No podía olvidarse de lo que había pasado hacía casi ya una semana, y volvía a pensarlo cuando miraba a alguno de los otros dos implicados. Lo había hablado bastante con Nox, y ambos habían decidido no pensarlo más y admitir que nunca habría funcionado… pero no había podido hablarlo con Dust, pero además de eso no podía dejar de pensar en él porque le hacía sentirse… rara. Se estaba comportando de maravilla últimamente, como un verdadero caballero.

Mientras ella pensaba en esto, el Riolu que no quería abandonar sus pensamientos parecía haberla seguido.

\- Estás mejorando tu sigilo. - Le dijo en broma.

Una pobre excusa como apertura de conversación. La pobre pegó un salto y lo miró, ya que no esperaba ver que alguien la siguiera, y mucho menos Dust. Él la había visto alejarse del grupo y había decidido que esta era una buena oportunidad para intentar hablar con ella, al igual que lo había intentado dos noches antes cuando la había ayudado a dormir, pero al igual que entonces, su garganta se cerró en un nudo muy apretado y tuvo que forzar las palabras a salir.

\- Quería… hablar sobre… lo que pasó ese día… - Consiguió decir, aunque le costaba muchísimo hacerlo. - Debo de haber dicho que lo siento como un millar de veces antes que ahora, ¿verdad? - Rio ligeramente, intentando aligerar el ambiente y luego se sentó, respirando con tanta calma como podía hacerlo en ese momento.

¿Por qué era tan difícil de decir? Solo tenía que abrir la boca y hablar. Pero incluso entonces él sabía por qué le era tan complicado.

\- Vale, por favor escucha… No tengo nada en contra tuya o de Nox… - Dijo. - Es solo… - Suspiró.

**(Ray: para esta parte buscad y escuchad: Hmong Sad Love Soundtrack debería de ser la primera)**

\- Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, ¿verdad? Vale… pues no siempre pasa… Tuve una gran amiga una vez, por la cual acabé sintiendo algo. Sin embargo, otro en el que ella estaba interesada le preguntó primero. Yo estaba… ¿contento supongo? Era mi amiga después de todo así que si ella estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz. O eso creía al menos. La cosa es, un día ella vino a casa y me dijo que él la estaba engañando y que cuando ella se lo echó en cara él se fue un gilipollas con ella, ella había venido en busca de compañía. Esa noche, él vino. Se trataba de un Quilava cuyo nombre me importa una mierda. Se presentó en casa y dijo que quería hablar con ella. Yo le dije que no y estaba a punto de echarlo a golpes, pero ella me interrumpió y fue con él para hablar. Esperé durante varios minutos a que ella regresara, pero no lo hacía, llámalo intuición o lo que quieras pero por alguna razón estaba nervioso y preocupado, así que salí de la casa y los busqué. Cuando los encontré él le estaba dando una paliza, insultándola y… - Dejó caer esa frase con cierta rabia, mientras Emily se cubría la boca en señal de horror mientras él respira, tratando de relajarse. - Me abalancé sobre él y se lo quité de encima. Nos peleamos durante un rato, hasta que conseguí hacer que se largase con una pata rota. Tras esto fui hacia ella y corrí tan rápido como pude de vuelta para conseguir ayuda. Logré llegar a casa y Mamá y Clara la ayudaron como pudieron. Luego la llevamos al Centro Pokémon del pueblo para que tuviese mejor ayuda. - En este momento se tensó, ojos llorosos y temblando. - Ella no logró pasar de esa noche. ¡La siguiente vez que la vi estaba completamente cubierta! ¡Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía! Era demasiado tarde… para todo… - Él paró un momento para recuperarse, hablando solo cuando recuperó algo de su voz, aun así las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. - Tras esa noche juré que me haría más fuerte. Me convencí de que su muerte había sido por mi culpa. Porque fui demasiado lento para conseguirle ayuda a tiempo. Así que ahorré algo de dinero y me fui de casa a entrenar. Y seis meses después volví encontrándome con todos vosotros. - Al terminar su espeluznante relato, Emily sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No se esperaba una historia así de alguien tan libre y animado como Dust… pero ahí estaba, incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas y encorvado por el dolor que le provocaban esas memorias.

\- Entonces, cuando Nox se puso tan violento… te recordó al Quilava… - Ahora todo estaba cobrando sentido, ya que ahora entendía por qué las cosas habían escalado al nivel que llegaron sin que fueran capaces de solucionarlo con el diálogo. Y aun así… había algo que se le escapaba, que el Riolu no le estaba contando.

\- Fue más… como si aquel día se estuviese repitiendo de nuevo. - En aquel momento cuando se enfrentó a Nox, sus ojos y memoria le habían jugado una mala pasada y le habían hecho ver, en lugar de a Nox, a aquel Quilava, lo cual hizo que la sangre de Dust hirviera, ya que, incluso tras haberle hecho huir herido, Dust quería venganza.

**(La música termina aquí… o la podéis oír hasta el final)**

Durante un minuto entero, un silencio incómodo los acompañó, hasta que Dust decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste quién de las hembras me gusta? - dijo él de pronto. - Seguro que todavía quieres saberlo. Está bien, ella es curiosa, mona, está mejorando en ser sigilosa. - Dijo, variando ligeramente las palabras que le había dicho la última vez. - También es una Pokémon muy interesante. - Dijo y lo dejó ahí, preguntándose si recordaría sus palabras.

A aquellas alturas, era bastante obvio, y Emily no pudo evitar mirar a otra parte, sonrojada.

\- Vaya… eh… ah... Sabía que había algo más… pero… ¿lo dices enserio? Ya fuera de jueguecitos y coqueteos pervertidos… ¿de verdad? ¿Crees que soy… interesante? - Se lo estaba preguntando en serio, y quería una respuesta seria.

\- Me pareces interesante, mona, dulce… - Empezó pero tuvo que parar, ya que no se le ocurría nada más que decir sobre ella mientras se sonrojaba. - Bueno, ya sabes mi respuesta… ahora yo te pregunto lo mismo… ¿Hay alguien que te… guste **guste**? - Le preguntó.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no podían salir, y tampoco quería empezar a decir tonterías.

\- Si… si te soy sincera, te has estado comportando tan bien últimamente… tan gentil y educado y ayudando a los demás… No te conozco muy bien, pero… me gustaría conocerte un poco más, ¿me entiendes? - No sabía muy bien cómo decirlo.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo en el momento en el que ella empezó a referirse a él, aun así la escuchó por completo. Se puso nervioso de nuevo de pronto.

\- Oh… Em… Pues… - Intentó hablar, su mente en una carrera por encontrar las palabras mientras de su boca solo salía un ruido incomprensible durante un largo rato. Emily tampoco sabía que hacer o decir, pero los dos se estaban acercando más y más poco a poco, y al final los dos acabaron tan cerca… Solo un momento más y…

\- **¡¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?! **\- Una voz provino de los arbustos, y de ellos salió un Riolu con cara de pocos amigos, que ambos reconocieron como Lucy, que todavía estaba en el cuerpo de Dust.

Parecía y mascullaba como Will cuando se había enfadado, y estaba adelantando acontecimientos y asumiendo que estaban haciendo cosas… más que cuestionables con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah, pues… estábamos hablando! ¡Hablando normalmente, como siempre! ¡De verdad de la buena! - Emily sacudió las garras y trató de aparentar normalidad, pero estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa.

\- Lo que ella dice. Solo estamos sentados aquí charlando, punto. - Dijo Dust, aunque no creía que saldrían de esta sin que ella les saltase.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Otra voz les llegó y Dark apareció de entre los arbustos. - ¿Qué pasa con tantos gritos? - Preguntó mirando a los tres.

\- ¡Estos dos estaban a punto de empezar a besuquearse... **con nuestros cuerpos**! - Lucy gritó y apuntó acusadoramente a la pareja, su pelaje poniéndose de punta como el de los gatos, aunque en realidad fuera un Riolu, que era más bien un perro. De todos los Pokémon del grupo, esos dos tenían que acabar en su cuerpo y en el de Dark, que al final hacía las cosas… mucho peores.

Al oír esto, Dark les miró. Los dos estaban muy juntitos, y en este momento, pudo ver como el Shinx estaba rojísimo por lo que acababa de decir Lucy.

\- ¡¿Qu-!? ¡No, espera! ¡No es eso! - Intentó explicarse Dust.

\- No te molestes, Dust. - Dijo Dark. - Vamos. Todos estamos esperando por vosotros dos para continuar. - Añadió el Espeon.

\- ¡Venga ya, Dark! ¡Juro que sólo estábamos hablando! - Siguió Dust.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estáis tan pegados que parece que os estáis haciendo arrumacos? - Preguntó el otro macho, dejando al Shinx sin palabras.

Emily mira a Dust y ambos retroceden un poco, tan rojos que parecían tomates.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo estaba esperando por los cuatro amigos. Natalie estaba tumbada, su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, provocándole un horrible dolor. Luca estaba con ella, mientras Hadrim estaba mirando hacia el mar. No habían encontrado rastro alguno de Leopold. Al parecer este iba a ser un largo día. El Zorua se giró para ir con Luca y Natalie y preguntarle cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, durante el corto trayecto, algo captó su atención e hizo que sus ojos se abriesen como platos al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas encogiesen hasta parecer puntos. Era pequeño, tenía alas y patitas… y se posó justo en su nariz. Una pequeña polilla estaba dando un descanso a sus cansadas alas durante un momento, pero que tenía al Zorua con los ojos casi cruzados, mirándolo. Su respiración acelerándose y volviéndose menos regular conforme el pánico le invadía. Al final, el antes Espeon soltó tal grito que hizo que algunos voladores del lugar echasen a volar asustados.

\- B-b-b… ¡**Bichoooooooooooooooooooo**! - Gritó.

Los demás tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos para evitar daños permanentes desde el momento en que abrió el morro hasta que lo cerró. Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pasándose la pata por el morro sin parar, ojos cerrados. Tras un poco se tiró al suelo y empezó a revolverse mientras decía sin parar "¡Quitármelo! ¡**Quitármelo**!" Hadrim estaba desquiciado de mala manera. Revolcándose, rodando e incluso golpeándose el morro contra un árbol. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver, temiendo que la cosa siguiese en su nariz. Had empezó a correr a ciegas. Corrió en dirección a un Serge bastante anonadado, que se quitó de enmedio para evitar comerse una embestida del Zorua, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas sobre un matojo, desapareciendo de la vista mientras Nox se desternillaba de risa ante la situación de Serge y Hadrim.

\- Oh, Arceus, no. - Soltó Luca y se acercó a su pareja, aunque éste salió corriendo, se estampó contra una roca y empezó a excavar un hoyo buscando enterrarse bajo tierra, donde supuestamente era más seguro, pero solo llegó al punto de enterrar la cabeza. - Had. ¡Had! ¡Cálmate! - Luca le gritó pero fue ignorada mientras él seguía en su pánico.

Los demás se quedaron mirando, algunos sorprendidos, otros intentando aguantarse la risa y otros simplemente dejándose los pulmones a carcajadas. Llegado un momento, Hadrim se calmó y se atrevió a abrir un ojo en cuanto sacó la cabeza del agujero. La polilla se había ido… pero en su lugar ahora había un gusano.

La expresión del terror le invadió la cara una vez más y soltó otro fortísimo grito y corrió directamente contra su pareja, estampándose con ella y haciéndola caer ya que todavía le costaba mantener el equilibrio, de modo que la arrolló, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar quitarse al gusano de la nariz, pero el bicho no se soltaba. Eric intentó hacerse el héroe, como siempre, y se interpuso en el camino del Zorua con la intención de detenerlo… pero olvidó que no estaba en su cuerpo y acabó siendo aplastado por un tipo siniestro que hacía las veces de apisonadora, Elly corriendo en su auxilio cuando pasó el peligro mientras Hadrim se alejaba con una nube de polvo detrás suya. Had se alejó a todo correr, sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que por fin se deshizo del gusano… solo para acabar pasando por donde había una telaraña, ahora teniendo un nuevo compañero en forma de una araña muy mosqueada. Habría gritado más alto si pudiera al darse la vuelta y corrió de vuelta hacia el grupo y una Elly ignorante del inminente peligro, que acabó siendo pisoteada por el Zorua, dejando a la pareja algo aturdida en el suelo, lo cual provocó la ira de Jake mientras el resto del grupo estallaba en risas.

\- ¡Por el amor de Arceus, que alguien le pare antes que destruya este bosque! - El antes Sneasel tuvo que dejarse los pulmones para que le hicieran caso, pero nadie podía parar a la máquina de gritos en la que se había convertido Hadrim, viendo esa pequeña araña patas largas le volvía loco por el miedo a que le pegase un mordisco y le envenenase, aunque en realidad esos pequeños colmillos no podrían siquiera atravesarle la piel. Su pánico llegó a tal nivel que, cuando la araña decidió desaparecer de su vista y de su hocico. Hadrim se detuvo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Los alrededores más cercanos estaban hechos un desastre, arbustos rotos, bayas aplastadas y piedrecillas por aquí y por allí.

Por fortuna, los Pokémon parecían estar bien, con la notable excepción de Eric y Elly, que aún se estaban recuperando de su encuentro con la ayuda de Jake, y Serge, cuyo pelaje estaba cubierto de espinas y pequeños cortes de haberse caído en un arbusto espinoso, soltando gritos mientras Nox le quitaba los pinchos uno a uno mientras reía entre dientes. Y Zed… Zed estaba patidifuso, aturdido ante todo lo que acababa de ver, y deseando que pudiera borrarlo de su memoria, pero para entonces ya todo era inútil, y aceptó en silencio que cuando recuperara su cuerpo la cara le iba a doler… y mucho.

Radius se estaba pasando las patas por las mejillas ya que le dolían de tanta risa. Había intentado aguantarse pero había sido demasiado para él, parte de la razón siendo que él nunca había visto a su padre de esa manera. Shade todavía estaba riendo ligeramente pero sin parar. Luna estaba patas arriba intentando recuperar el aliento tras la risa que se acababa de echar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Esto me ha rematado el día! - Dijo.

Luca estaba cubriéndose la cara con las alas y Natalie… Natalie solo había oído ruidos, su dolor de cabeza siendo demasiado para soportarlo. En ese momento, los cuatro que faltaban por aparecer llegaron y, viendo el destrozo no pudieron evitar mirar al resto.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? - Preguntó Dark… lo cual solo hizo que Luca soltase un gruñido, más fuerte, y que Luna, Shade y Radius volviesen a caer en otro ataque de risa.

Dark miró a Lucy, Dust y Emily, Dust haciendo lo mismo y luego los cuatro levantaron y encogieron los hombros no sabiendo lo que había pasado, decidiendo que les preguntarían a sus amigos… en cuanto se hubieran calmado.

Tras un momento, Dark vio a Natalie y se acercó a ella, frotando su morro contra su cara un poco.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó.

\- No me siento muy bien. Tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Como si me hubiese enfrentado a un toro en un concurso de cabezazos con un claro perdedor. - Dijo ella poniéndose las aptas sobre la cabeza. - Y todo este ruido no ayuda tampoco. - Añadió.

\- Oye, oye. Intenta relajarte. - Le dijo él con suavidad. - Encontraremos algún sitio donde puedas echarte una siesta o algo. - Añadió para luego levantar la cabeza y buscar a alguien que no estuviese muriéndose de risa.

Al final acabó preguntándoles a todos si podían ver si encontraban algún lugar cubierto.

\- Parece que tendremos que posponer la búsqueda por ahora. Y no quiero oírte quejarte Jake. ¡No voy a arriesgar la salud de mi hermana! - Jake ya había levantado una garra para recordarles que debían moverse… pero no dijo nada, silenciado por el grito preventivo de Dark.

\- Bueno, pues… antes he visto una cueva por donde hemos venido, así que creo que podría ser un buen lugar para descansar un poco… Esperad y ahora vengo. - Zed fue el primero en levantar la voz y se propuso como voluntario solitario para explorar, decidiendo actuar de forma más valiente en parte por lo que había pasado con Hadrim, y en otra porque Natalie necesitaba ayuda. Lucy dijo que quería ir con él, pero no se lo permitió, dejando a Lucy algo sorprendida, aunque entendía que Zed solo quería ayudar a alguien que seguramente estaba enferma. El antiguo Zorua volvió por donde habían venido, y acabó de vuelta en una cueva que no estaba muy lejos de la costa, e investigó un poco. No era muy grande, pero había rocas donde se podían tumbar… Se quedó un rato para mirar los detalles mientras los demás esperaban.

Ahora eso sí que fue algo raro. O al menos lo era para algunos ya que él parecía que nunca quería separarse de ella… Al menos a Dark le pilló por sorpresa esta decisión y se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció de la vista.

\- Vale. Algo **grande** ha tenido que pasar para que esto haya pasado. - Dijo Dust, mirando al resto del grupo que ya empezaban a calmarse.

\- Papá más bichos, eso ha pasado. - Respondió Shade a su hermano mayor riendo un poco, la información dejándole con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y me lo he perdido? Awwwww ¡No es justo! - protestó él.

\- ¡Dust Shiny Riolu Kaiser! ¡Más vale que eso fuese una broma o este invierno dormirás en la caseta de los juguetes! - Luca le gritó, haciéndole temblar con la mención de su nombre completo.

\- ¡Te acaban de regañar! - Lucy gritó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Doh! ¡Cierra el hocico tú Horsea saltarín! - Le dijo él, usando sus reglas en el ajedrez en su contra a modo de nombrecito, lo único que hizo ella fue mirarlo y tocarse el brazal con un dedo, lo que hizo que él soltase un quejido.

\- Deja que el pobre se desahogue un poco, Lucy. - Le dijo Radius en defensa de su hermano.

Cuando Zed regresó, todos se pusieron en camino hacia la cueva. Dark llevó a Natalie ya que su dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que la pobre no podía ni levantarse sin que empeorase. Una vez allí él se tumbó y la dejó deslizarse por su lado, quedándose tumbado junto a ella. Luca había hecho lo mismo con un Zorua todavía tembloroso, dejándole en el suelo y quedándose con él. Hadrim no se avergonzaba de tener miedo a los bichos, lo que le hacía sentir vergüenza era como se comportaba cuando le daba este pánico por su culpa, y ahora mismo estaba callado como una tumba.

\- Bueno, al menos ha sido más fácil que atrapar un Espeon que no para de teletransportarse. - Luca dijo y él solo se encogió más, queriendo ser tan pequeño como esos insectos para poder esconderse en alguna parte.

En realidad, ella estaba intentando hacerle hablar. Y lo consiguió cuando estuvo a punto de contar cuando él se teletransportó dentro de uno de los baños del Centro Comercial de vuelta en el pueblo.

\- ¿Podemos dejar este asunto, por favor? Ya me avergüenzo bastante por cómo me he comportado y lo que le he hecho a Zed. - Por fin saltó él.

\- ¡Eso es! Ya casi estás de vuelta. - Respondió ella y dejó de meterse con él ahí.

\- Bueno… ¿Por qué hemos parado la búsqueda… a parte de lo obvio? - Preguntó él, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Natalie dice que tiene un dolor de cabeza que la ha estado fastidiando todo el día y que ahora es peor y no la deja ni moverse. - Respondió Shade manteniendo un tono de voz bajo.

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie más pudiese decir algo, ella volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Alguien más nota ese olor? - Preguntó de pronto, levantando la cabeza y olfateando para averiguar la procedencia del mismo.

Todos miraron a todas partes, algo confundidos. Para ser sinceros, había un cierto olor… salado, en el aire, aunque era normal, ya que estaban cerca de la costa, y algunos miembros del Equipo Star se sintieron como si estuvieran en casa. Miraron alrededor un rato, y Jake fue el primero en ver como algo pequeño y azul se escurría entre las rocas y volvía a esconderse. Fue suficiente para que diera la voz de alarma y anunciara que había algo en la cueva. Serge fue el siguiente en verla: una pequeña criatura azul saltando entre rocas, corriendo muy deprisa.

\- Oye, mirad eso. - Apuntó a la última roca donde estaba la criatura, y todo el mundo se giró a mirarlo, y cuando se acercó… un pequeño Phione saltó de entre las piedras y directo a su cara con un grito muy mono, agarrándose a su morro.

Serge gritó a través de su boca cerrada y cayó hacia atrás, moviéndose desesperadamente mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima, sin saber muy bien que era. Los Pokémon más sabios en la cueva, sin embargo, sabían de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Un Phione? - Radius preguntó, sorprendido.

Esto hizo que Luna se girase para mirar a Zed, silenciosamente pinchándole con la mirada y teniendo una sonrisa también. Él no ve su sonrisa, ya que estaba algo distraído por el Pokémon azul saltarín.

\- Bueno. Nos hemos encontrado con alguien inesperado. Uno de los cachorros de Kaylani. -Dijo Luca soltando una risilla. - Normalmente suelen quedarse cerca… de… - Continuó ella, dejando de hablar hacia el final al recordar lo que decía aquel libro sobre los legendarios y cuando el cachorro se puso sobre su cabeza y empezó a aplaudir y bailar sobre ella. Serge se levantó del suelo, increíblemente enfadado.

\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues vamos a agarrarlo y se lo devolvemos directamente a su madre! - Gritó esto y salió corriendo contra el Phione.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, saltó hacia arriba y lejos del Lucario, por lo que él y Luca acabaron estampándose y cayendo al suelo con un gran estruendo. El Phione se paró en una roca, los miró y soltó una risa, para después dar saltitos por todas partes.

\- Creo que quiere jugar con nosotros… - Lucy señaló lo obvio, reconociendo ese tipo de comportamiento cuando los niños querían jugar. Sonrió al tomárselo como una especie de desafío personal. - Muy bien, yo seré la que agarre a este pequeñajo. ¡Allá vo-! - Ella echó a correr, pero olvidó que no estaba en su cuerpo y se estampó de bruces contra el suelo.

Dust puso mala cara por esto y se acercó a ella, a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando algo ligero le aterrizó en la espalda. El Phione le cubrió los ojos y usó la antena de su cabeza para sujetarse al Shinx.

\- ¡Oye, suelta! - soltó Dust, sacudiéndose para quitarse al cachorro de encima, moviéndose de lado a lado en un intento de mantener el equilibrio.

Luna solo soltó una risilla por esto, disfrutando de ver como un pequeño cachorro estaba haciendo tamaños estragos en el grupo.

\- Hey, pequeñín. ¿Por qué no intentas atraparme? - Le dijo al Phione poniéndose en una postura de juego y moviendo la cola, intentando atraer al pequeño para que jugase con ella. Mientras tanto, cierta Eevee estaba agarrándose la cabeza y pidiendo silencio en voz baja para evitar darse un mayor dolor de cabeza.

El pequeño no perdió tiempo en saltar hacia Shade, haciendo que Dust cayese sobre Lucy al estar cerca de ella y estar a punto de perder el equilibrio; e intentó atrapar a Shade, pero ella simplemente se hizo a un lado para evitarle. Jake trató de agarrarlo, pero era inútil, ya que ni siquiera él podía predecir a dónde iba aquella criatura, ni tampoco Eric o Elly podían ni acercarse, y al final acabó saltando encima de la cabeza de Natalie.

Natalie explotó. El ruido, el dolor de cabeza y ahora esta pequeña peste saltándole en la cabeza, multiplicando su dolor de cabeza por infinito para ella. A parte de eso, Luna estaba ahora picando a Zed verbalmente de nuevo sobre su suerte, Shade estaba intentando atraer al cachorro de nuevo hacia ella mientras Dark intentaba impedir que Serge cogiese al cachorro de la cabeza. Nat gruño.

\- ¡**Cerrar la puta boca**! - Les gritó a todos, levantándose en su enfado.**  
**Sin embargo, nadie se cayó sólo porque ella lo demandase. Algo pasó que se llevó la voz de todos por un momento. Una fuerza extraña empujó a todo el mundo contra las paredes de la cueva… con la excepción de Luna, que acabó saliendo volando de la cueva. Tras este momento de haber perdido los nervios, Natalie estaba a punto de empezar a echarles la bronca respecto a que estuviesen tranquilos un rato para que ella pudiese descansar, pero ni siquiera pudo empezar a hablar, ya que se sintió completamente cansada de golpe, a la par que aliviada. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, al igual que toda su energía al parecer, ya que cayó al suelo sobre un costado e inmediatamente después, cayó inconsciente.

Elly fue la primera en levantarse. Ya se había acostumbrado a esas cosas durante los últimos años para saber lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero Natalie los había empujado a todos con una ola de fuerza psíquica. Estaba completamente descontrolada, y era tan fuerte que los había enviado hacia atrás… pero se había quedado sin energías después de aquello y por eso estaba inconsciente, o al menos eso fué lo que dedujo. Fue la primera en llegar a donde estaba durmiendo y comprobar su respiración. Como suponía, solo estaba dormida, muy cansada.

\- Por Oblivion, ¿qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó Dark en cuanto se recuperó, quejándose un poco, recibiendo algunas miradas raras por las palabras que había usado.

\- Por lo que he visto, Natalie acaba de usar una gran cantidad de energía psíquica… lo cual es increible, considerando que nunca antes había usado o presentaba señales de poder usar poderes psíquicos, ¿cierto? - Su pregunta iba dirigida a la familia Kaiser, y aún seguía bastante confundida, incluso con sus conocimientos sobre poderes psíquicos.

\- No… Nunca ha mostrado signos de poder hacerlo. Aunque diría que esto es un paso adelante para lo que ella se quiere convertir. - Dijo Hadrim. - ¿Podría ser…? Tú estás acostumbrada a usar poderes psíquicos en tu día a día, ¿no? - Le preguntó ahora a Elly. - ¿Tal vez tus poderes psíquicos se han estancado por no usarlos? - Propuso, era una opción después de todo.

\- … o a lo mejor, como ha estado en mi cuerpo tanto tiempo, ha empezado a sacar sus propios poderes mentales y los ha despertado… aún así, tendremos que mirarlo cuando volvamos a la casa. Nuestra prioridad principal sigue siendo… - Antes de terminar esta frase, el Phione empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, ya que se había hecho daño después de haberse dado contra la pared, y estaba algo asustado tras la reacción violenta de Natalie con la energía psíquica. - Ooooh, pobrecito… - Elly se acercó y lo recogió en sus brazos, para luego mecerlo… pero solo hizo que llorara aún más fuerte. - ¿Pero qué pasa, qué he hecho mal? - Estaba bastante confusa, y Jake suspiró.

\- Puede que tenga que ver con el hecho que mi aspecto físico no me califica como el miembro del equipo que tiene las cualidades de un ser afectivo… Aunque sea una deshonra admitirlo, cabe añadir los límites a los que hemos conseguido llegar con todas estas bromas… y ahora esto. - Concluyó su pequeño discurso cuando Elly le estaba dando el Phione a Serge, diciendo que a lo mejor, como estaba en el cuerpo de Luca, que a lo mejor lo calmaba… pero tuvo casi el mismo resultado que Elly, aunque en esta ocasión fue porque él no sabía hacer nada más que menearlo de lado a otro, frustrándose rápidamente.

\- Tío, soy pésimo con los críos… ahora, eso sí, hacerlos… eso es otra historia. - Su pequeña broma le ganó muchos abucheos de sus compañeros mientras que los Kaiser simplemente le miraron para luego sacudir la cabeza y soltar un suspiro.

\- ¿En serio, tío? - Dijo Dust mientras que Shade y Radius pretendieron no haber oído nada.

\- Haz el favor de callarte, cabeza de chorlito, y dame el Phione. - Lucy aguantó algún insulto más fuerte, y ya que Nox y Eric se negaron a intentar calmarlo, el primero porque sabía que lo haría igual de mal o peor que el antes Pidgeot, y el otro porque tenía miedo de asustarlo aún más.

Mientras se pasaban al cachorro entre ellos, Dark se acercó al lado de su hermana. Agradecido de que estuviese bien pero aun así, estaba preocupado y solo quería volver y terminar con este asunto. Se quedó a su lado, pensando. Quería dejarla descansar pero seguramente el resto querrían moverse y por encima de eso, en su lista al menos, ahora tenían a uno de los cachorros del Pokémon al que buscaban. "_Por favor, no quiero más desastres. Esperemos que Miss Kaylani no piense mal de esto._" Pensó, esperando a estresarse y a pensar en la peor de las situaciones pero se mantuvo callado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo paranóico y sobretodo en todo esto, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y volvió a ponerse a pensar en qué hacer si los otros decidían seguir en cuanto el pequeñajo se calmase.

Lucy acabó cansándose y miró a Zed con ojos esperanzadores. El Riolu miró a todos los presentes en la cueva y suspiró, indicándole a Lucy que le pasara el Phione con delicadeza. Él lo coge muy lentamente y lo acomoda a sus brazos, para después empezar a mecerlo lenta y tiernamente, murmurando una canción mientras los hacía de la manera más calmada y lenta posible, sentado en una piedra y dedicando toda su atención al Phione que tenía en los brazos. Este se empezó a calmar a partir de los primeros minutos, y luego se quedó mirando al Riolu con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos. Movió una pata y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, haciendo que soltara una risilla, y Zed sonrió para después juguetear con el pequeño Phione, frotando su morro con su pecho o haciendo caras tontas.

Finalmente el Phione abandonó sus brazos y empezó a saltar y bailar una vez más, abrazando al Riolu cariñosamente, lo cual hizo que los Pokémon que estaban presentes miraran al pequeñín con ojos tiernos y comentaran sobre lo mona que era la escena.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Parece que alguien tiene buena pata con los cachorros. - Comentó Shade riendo ligeramente pero con calidez. - Me atrevo a decir que otro alguien tiene suerte. - Añadió mirando a Lucy.

El dúo de Riolu se sonrojaron con sus palabras.

\- Bueno… es solo que es muy bueno con los chiquillos, especialmente los que son súper pequeños… pero nunca tenemos muchas oportunidades para que lo pueda demostrar… supongo que por primera vez esa habilidad nos ha servido para algo. - Lucy les informó de todo esto alegremente, mientras Serge suspiraba.

\- Sí, pues… yo pienso que es una combinación de ambos, ¿sabes? - No lo decía enserio, pero su comentario fue recibido con miradas de básicamente todos los presentes, suspiró otra vez y sacudió su pata. - Nada, nada, no he dicho nada… - Después de eso, descansaron un poco mientras Zed jugaba con el Phione, manteniéndolo entretenido jugando al "Ahora me ves" o intentando atraparlo, aunque era completamente inútil, ya que siempre se le escapaba de entre las zarpas.

\- Vale, todos. - Luca llamó la atención del grupo. - Solo lo voy a pedir una vez. Nada de tacos delante del Phione, ¿de acuerdo? Quien lo haga tendrá que dejar un poké en un tarro cuando regresemos. Y esta norma se extenderá a después de que dejemos al pequeñín con su madre. - Dijo, necesitaba algún aliciente para que se aguantasen de verdad las palabrotas, y la amenaza del tarro de los tacos no iba a ser mucho por sí sola… Tal vez si la extendía si alguien decía alguno entonces intentarían aguantarse algo más.

En cuanto dijo esto, alguien volvió a la cueva. Estaba enfadada y empapada. Luna entró y empezó a buscar a Natalie, queriendo decirle lo que pensaba sobre su pequeño empujón psíquico. Dark al ver esto le gruño. La antes Vulpix se resignó a morderse la lengua por una vez. Mientras lo hacía, el Phione pudo echar un vistazo a la Eevee que daba miedo, pero su aspecto en ese momento solo le hizo reír de forma muy mona. Normalmente, esto la habría mosqueado hasta el punto de cocinar el trasero de quien se estuviese riendo de ella. Miro al cachorrito y la imagen se le hizo demasiado mona, tanto que la hizo sonreír y mirarse a sí misma. Entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña idea. Se plantó en el medio de la cueva y allí mismo se sacuidió el agua de encima. El agua saltando por todas partes para mojarlos a todos si era posible. Dark una vez más cubriendo a Natalie mientras que el resto se cubrieron ellos mismos mientras reían o le pedían que parase. Cuando terminó, todo el pelaje se le quedó levantado, dándole un aspecto achuchable, pero para ella habría valido la pena con tal de haber mojado a algunos.

Después de todo esto, todo el grupo empezó a moverse, aunque esta vez Zed era el que los lideraba, siguiendo al Phione.

\- Supuestamente, los Phione viven en el Templo de los Mares, ¿cierto? ¡Si ese es el caso, este pequeñín nos debería llevar allí en un pis pás! - Dedujo esto y miró al Phione, que saltó y le contestó con un "¡Phio!" muy alegre, saltando hacia la costa y saltando entre el agua y la arena.

\- Pues sí que tiene alguien ganas de moverse… ¡pero Zed está diciendo algo! ¡Vamos! - Lucy anunció esto y el resto del grupo comenzó a caminar por la playa, siguiendo al Phione.

Habían decidido moverse. Natalie todavía estaba KO, por lo que Dark tendría que llevarla. No es que le importase, no era tan difícil como parecía mantenerla equilibrada sobre su espalda y siguió al resto del grupo. Shade se quedó cerca, al igual que Luca y Radius, por si acaso pero hasta el momento no había tenido problemas para llevarla. Antes de que decidieran ponerse en marcha, Dust estaba pensando en adelantarse a explorar, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse y ahora se estaba debatiendo entre si intentar hablar con Nox o dejarlo para otro momento. Hadrim siguió mirando atrás a los hermanos Korel de vez en cuando, por si necesitaban ayuda en algún momento. Luna estaba relajada de nuevo, incluso se había reído un poco cuando explicó que gracias a Nat se había dado un pequeño baño salado.

Eric y Elly se mantuvieron en alerta y observaron el entorno para asegurarse que no había nada peligroso ocurriendo a sus alrededores, mientras Serge y Nox hablaban entre ellos, aguantándose la risa mientras miraban a Luna y Hadrim, probablemente comentando lo que había pasado hacía unos pocos minutos, y finalmente Jake estaba mirando hacia atrás, vigilando para ver si había alguien moviéndose entre las sombras, pero sin la necesidad de decirle nada al grupo, ya que no tenía pruebas concluyentes. Era una "sensación" a las que se referían sus compañeros. Y por supuesto, a cierta distancia detrás de ellos, una figura en las sombras les seguía, sus ojos rojos fijos en el grupo mientras intentaba mantenerse fuera de la vista.

Tras varios minutos caminando cerca de la costa llegaron a una playa. Dust tuvo que comprobar su Pokenav para situarse e informó a todos de que estaban en la zona más al sur de la isla. La tarde empezaba a dar paso al crepúsculo. No habían podido tener un comienzo temprano debido a que no habían podido dejar el puerto antes del mediodía y esto se había llevado la posibilidad de que volviesen con el Capitán ese mismo día, aparte de eso todavía les faltaba encontrar el templo… o eso pensaban ellos. En medio de la playa había un puente de piedra que la conectaba con lo que parecían ser unas ruinas muy antiguas. Al verlas, el pequeño Phione soltó un gritito de alegría y se metió en ellas. Los Kaiser se quedaron mirando un momento y Dust decidió adelantarse, más curioso que nada y, siguiendo al cachorro, entró en las ruinas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo tras él, con Dark siendo el más dudoso, y tras él los miembros del Equipo Star fueron los últimos en entrar en aquel vestigio con pasos precavidos.

Lo que vieron mientras se adentraban en el lugar fue un largo pasillo con paredes y columnas sorprendentemente bien conservadas, incluso si el techo estaba rajado y algunos trozos habían caído al suelo. Dust se paró en frente de una de las paredes entre dos columnas mientras los demás continuaron. Había escrituras y pinturas en esas paredes. No pudo reconocer la escritura, ya que las palabras parecían ser runas o algo por el estilo. Las pinturas por otra parte, eran mucho más claras. La que él estaba mirando mostraba humanos y Pokémon juntos, desperdigados por una gran sala. Pero había algo más. En un lado, la pintura mostraba una banda de música compuesta por algunos humanos y Pokémon, pero había algo más. Algunos de los músicos tenían estas… características extrañas. Una mezcla entre rasgos humanos y animales. Como un cuerpo bípedo con manos humanas, pero con pelaje, garras, cuernos, cola, las piernas eran más parecidas a las de los animales y grandes alas. Había más dibujos de estas criaturas por toda la pintura, mezclándose entre las otras dos razas como una más. De las tres razas, había algunos bailando, con otros de su misma especie o de alguna de las otras dos, otros estaban disfrutando del festín y otros estaban montando guardia.

Dust estaba cautivado por estas pinturas, más todavía por las extrañas criaturas que estaba viendo en ellas.

\- Estas criaturas son… bastante peculiares, ¿no os parece? - Preguntó y miró al resto, solo para encontrarse con que era el único que estaba mirando boquiabierto a los dibujos.

Elly y Jake estaban mirando las escrituras con interés, y luego miraron los murales.

\- Parece que en este mundo los humanos y los Pokémon han coexistido durante tiempos inmemoriales… Pero esas criaturas que hay en medio no existen… ¿Es posible que en algún momento en el pasado de este mundo existiera una raza más? - Jake empezó a hacer sus teorías, pero sus palabras no le sonaron muy bien a Elly.

\- A lo mejor los humanos se disfrazaban de Pokémon para intentar comunicarse con ellos… una especie de celebración antigua. Creo recordar que mencionasteis tener una fiesta internacional en la que la gente se disfrazaba de monstruos. - La Sneasel trató de recordar el nombre de la festividad pero no lo conseguía, y terminó por rendirse.

\- Creo que he visto algunos de estos murales en un libro… - Dijo Dust. - ¿O fue en uno de esos documentales sobre la historia del mundo? - Se preguntó, pensando sobre eso. - Y la escritura… He estado en algunas ruinas del archipiélago pero todas tenían escritura Unown no esta… cosa rúnica. - Mencionó.

\- Vosotros tres, ¿venís o qué? - Les llamó Luna cuando el resto del grupo había girado una esquina siguiendo al Phione.

Su exploración tendría que esperar al parecer, Dust inmediatamente fue hacia ella y siguió al resto del grupo.

Continuaron adentrándose más y más en las ruinas, hasta que llegaron a una cámara muy alta. Las columnas y las paredes estaban rajadas, el techo tenía un gran agujero por el que entraba la luz crepuscular. El suelo tenía un… diseño interesante. Tenía dibujados muchos círculos distribuidos en tres anillos a distintas altitudes, unidos por unos pocos escalones. Había un círculo en el centro, pero lo que fuera que hubiese dentro estaba tapado por los trozos del techo que habían caído. En el anillo central había tres círculos. Dentro de uno se podía ver el diseño de una cruz, no la religiosa, la cruz de un mapa del tesoro… pero dos de sus lados estaban unidos, asemejando un reloj de arena. Otro de los círculos tenía múltiples espirales que iban desde el borde hasta el centro, como si se hubiera intentado representar un portal. Y el tercer anillo tenía representado lo que parecía ser una roca en llamas. Y en el anillo externo había otros dieciocho anillos, cada uno con uno de los tipos de los pokémon representado en su interior.

Antes de alguien pudiera decir nada sobre la decoración en el suelo, una voz llegó a sus orejas.

\- ¡Ahí estás! - El grito vino desde el fondo de las escaleras. - ¡La has liado pero que bien, señorito! - La voz ahora estaba aún más cerca, y todo el mundo se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, temiéndose lo peor. Pero lo que surgió… fue una gran sorpresa para todos.

* * *

**Ray: ¡Está hecho! Por fin! a la porra las normas de escritura en las notas de autor. Jo-der que curro. sé que dijimos que hacíamos capítulos más cortos para sacarlos más a tiempo, pero entre que yo he vuelto al instituto por un Ciclo de Grado Superior y mi compañero Eric566 aquí presente ha tenido lo que personalmente denomino una "semana de mierda" en… es la uni a lo que vas ahora?**

**Eric566: Volviendo a mi casa ya bien entrada la noche, todo el día metido en la biblioteca y con clases extras por las tardes… No es fácil, pero me gusta bastante, estoy disfrutando con lo que estudio y mi carrera.**

**Ray: Lo que yo te diga, para mí, una semana de mierda. Por eso paso de la uni personalmente. Esperamos que no se os haya hecho una espera muy larga y tengo que hacer un segundo disclaimer en esta parte: Las tres canciones del comienzo del capítulo provienen de Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag. Crédito al Equipo de Soundtrack de Ubisoft. Los títulos son respectivamente: "Maid of Amsterdam", "Fish in the sea" y "Drunken sailor" Podeís bsucarlas en youtube, ya sabéis una de las pegas de FFN es que no deja postear links, por si queréis oírlas completas vosotros mismos ya que yo solo he puesto los primeros versos para evitar que se alargase demasiado.**

**Eric566: Bueno, ahora solamente queda una sola pregunta que responder… a parte de ese cliffhanger horrible del cual me proclamo autor: ¿Donde están tus personajes y por qué no te están intentando matar?**

**Ray: *sonrío mostrando los colmillos* Digamos que la cena les ha dado sueño *te doy mi movil que tengo sincronizado a una cámara de vigilancia del comedor donde están todos sentados dormidos con medios platos delante* Llámame cabrón pero no me apetece correr mucho hoy después de cómo estuve ayer.**

**Eric566: Bueno, es que hay que ser gandul, además de bastardo para hacerles eso a tus personajes… además, sabes que cuando se despierten te vas a llevar una buena tunda, ¿no?**

**Ray: cuando despierten estarán en medio del próximo cap y luego de vuelta a sus cuerpos así que dudo que se acuerden de esto… espero… *gulps* y oye no tengo ganas de una recaída… En fin. Bueno gente esperamos que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo con todo lo que tiene dentro… sé de dos que sin haberles puesto a dormir sí que me habrían hecho pedazos… pero eso ya está fuera de líos. Esperamos veros en el próximo capítulo gente! y esperamos vuestras Reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
